Kuroi, Aka, Hoka
by Nate BloOdy
Summary: (AU) Gaara raconte les changements de sa vie depuis qu'il a rencontré Sasuke. Il commence par leur première rencontre, jusqu'au moment présent. Ca peut paraître cucul parfois, mais c'est rare! POV Gaara.
1. Achikochi ga hajime to

**Chapitre 1 : Achikochi ga hajime to...**

_Je me souviens de ma toute première rencontre avec Sasuke. On avait seulement sept ans à cette époque-là, aussi je me fichais complètement de lui comme d'un vulgaire insecte. Ma deuxième et vraie rencontre avec lui, c'était l'année dernière, par un malheureux hasard que, à l'époque, j'avais mis sur le compte de Dieu. Je pensais qu'il m'en voulait personnellement.  
Lors de notre deuxième rencontre, il comptait un tout petit peu plus, comme, disons, un chiot. Et j'aimais pas les chiens à l'époque.  
Maintenant, il compte énormément. Trop même._

**-**

**17 mai - 16h44**

J'étais assis devant mon bureau, avec les pieds dessus et mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. J'écoutais à fond, aussi je n'entendis pas quand quelqu'un entra (comment je pouvais le savoir de toute façon, la porte était ouverte). La prof me gueula dessus avant même que je n'aie remarqué sa présence.

-Sabaku, enlève-moi cette capuche et tes pieds sur la table sinon je te la fais lécher ! m'aboya-t-elle.  
-C'est interdit d'abaisser un élève à une telle chose, avais-je marmonné tout haut.  
-Et alors ? Tu crois que les règles n'ont aucune excéption ?

J'avais vraiment la flemme de répliquer. Donc j'ai porté mon attention sur le gars qui était avec elle.

C'était Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai été un peu surpris de le voir collé, mais bon y'a encore beaucoup de choses qui me surprennent.

-Regarde Sabaku, je t'ai rapporté un copain de jeu ! T'es content hein ? me fit Mitarachi en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Uchiwa, qui lança un regard meurtrier à la prof.

Moi aussi je lui ai lancé un regard meurtrier. J'ai rangé mes écouteurs avant qu'elle ne me les confisque et je suis retourné à mes occupations ; c'est à dire rien.

-Vous ne vous en irez que lorsqu'il sera 17h30 sur cette horloge, OK ?  
-Et si on le fait _après_, vous ferez quoi, Mitarachi ? ai-je demandé juste pour l'énerver un peu plus.  
-Si tu t'adresses à moi c'est Mitarachi-_san_, d'accord ? Et arrête de me parler sur ce ton ou t'écopes d'une semaine de retenue supplémentaire.

Je l'ai regardé l'air de dire "Et puis quoi encore ?". Pendant ce temps, Uchiwa était parti s'asseoir à quelques tables de la mienne, souhaitant visiblement que la prof meurt dans la seconde.  
Mitarachi est partie sans dire autre chose en nous laissant seuls. Je n'ai jamais vu de prof aussi bête. Laisser des élèves seuls dans leur salle de retenue, sans surveillance ? Ils peuvent s'en aller à tout moment.  
C'est pour ça que je le fais à chaque fois.

J'ai remis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et ait cherché une bonne chanson tout en farfouillant dans mon sac, pour vérifier que j'avais bien mes clés (on sait jamais, si y'a personne à la maison...).

-Tu vas te tirer ? m'a lancé Uchiwa.  
-Ca se voit autant que ça ? ai-je répliqué en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.  
-Si bien sûr, on dirait un tolard. T'attends quoi ?  
-Mêles toi de tes fesses.

L'Uchiwa a souri. Il a mit ses pieds sur sa table et m'a fixé.

-Mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire, le petit Sabaku.  
-Me cherches pas.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. J'avais envie de lui balancer une chaise à la tronche et, maintenant que j'y pense, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait sinon rien de tout ce qui va se passer ne serait jamais arrivé.

J'ai baissé le son de mon mp3 et j'ai attendu cinq heures pile avant de me mettre en mouvement. J'ai attrapé mon sac et, sans un regard en arrière, je suis sorti. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Sasuke dans mon dos. Mais au moment même où j'ai tourné, Mitarachi attendait contre le mur, les bras croisés. Mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine à ce moment-là, mais le seul signe de surprise visible devait être mes yeux qui se sont un peu arrondis.

-Où allais-tu comme ça, Sabaku ?  
-Aux toilettes.  
-Ah oui ? Avec ton sac ?  
-Vous ne savez pas ce que je fais aux toilettes.

Mitarachi parut choquée par ma phrase et me renvoya dans la salle de retenue. À l'intérieur, Sasuke était mort de rire.

Je fulminais dans mon for intérieur. C'était la première fois que l'autre me coinçait en pleine mission d'escapade.

-Arrêtes de rire, ai-je lancé à l'Uchiwa avec un ton tellement irrité qu'il s'est un peu calmé.  
-Ben si tu voulais faire un effet de style, ça a capoté comme...  
-La ferme.

Sasuke se remit à rire. Deuxième fois que j'ai eu envie de lui lancer une chaise en moins d'une demi-heure. À l'époque on était vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un type aussi brillant et aussi _sage_ que toi ne devrait pas être en heure de retenue, ai-je grogné en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Il s'est forcé à se calmer pour pouvoir me répondre.

-Eh bien figure-toi que d'une, ça ne regarde que mes fesses et de deux, c'est pas très joli ce que j'ai fait pour être ici.  
-Et alors ? Moi j'ai bien insulté un prof.  
-Oulala, mais quel vilain garçon.  
-Ferme-la. Mais alors, pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Ca t'intéresse ? m'a-t-il demandé avec un sourire que j'ai qualifié d'ironique à l'époque.  
-Pas du tout.  
-Bien sûr. Et moi je m'appelle Heidi.

Il a continué à sourire en me fixant. Bon c'est vrai que ça m'intéressait son histoire, mais c'était juste parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'un type comme lui pouvait bien avoir fait de mal.

-Bah peut-être que Sasuke est un pseudonyme et que tu avais tellement honte de ton prénom que, quand t'as rempli ton dossier d'inscription, t'as écrit Sasuke au lieu d'Heidi.  
-Mais que tu es _perspicace_ ! Bon, puisque tu insistes vraiment, je vais te dire. En fait, hier, je suis arrivé en retard en cours d'histoire... et c'est bien connu, quand on arrive en retard en cours d'histoire, c'est foutu. Je me suis excusé et tout, mais le prof n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a foutu dehors. Et à la fin de la journée , j'ai versé une bouteille de lait sur sa voiture.

Je buvais ses paroles. Mais j'ai été déçu parce que je m'attendais à un truc plus _hard_.

-C'est nul ce que t'as fait pour être collé.  
-Verser une bouteille de lait c'est pas mal quand même.

Je n'ai rien répondu à ça. J'ai réaugmenté ma musique et n'ait émergé que lorsqu'Uchiwa m'a dit (hurlé) qu'il était 17h30.

J'ai obtempéré et je suis sorti à la vitesse de la lumière, avant même que Sasuke n'ait quitté la salle.

**-**

-Kankurô, t'es rentré ?  
-Nan, je suis mort.  
-Si c'est pour dire des idioties pareilles ferme-la. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Il n'a même pas cherché à me regarder ni à me retenir. Je suis monté et je ne suis redescendu que pour dîner trois heures après.

-Bonsoir Gaara, comment ça va ? m'a demandé Akira, mon père adoptif.  
-Mh.

Il m'énerve trop Akira. Il est trop gentil, c'est effrayant. Nettement mieux que le père adoptif précédent, genre violent et qui _aiiiime_ la drogue. Très peu pour moi.  
Enfin Akira est cool. On croirait que c'est notre vrai père quand il s'adresse à nous.

-Comment se sont passés les cours ? demanda-t-il à Kankurô, Temari et moi.  
-Bien.  
-Ca va.  
-Nul à chier.

Akira m'a regardé, surpris. Temari et Kankurô continuèrent de manger.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Ben rien, justement. Passe les pommes de terre.

Temari me passa le saladier sans même me regarder. Elle lisait un truc en même temps et avait l'air tellement concentrée que je mourrais d'envie de lui faire une bonne blague, du genre dire que quelqu'un était mort dans la rue ou lui verser un verre d'eau dans son assiette.

-Dis-moi Gaara, combien de temps vont encore continuer tes heures de retenue ? me demande Akira.  
-Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Les profs pensent que d'ici là je serais calmé.  
-Ah. Si ces heures de retenue te dérangent, je peux passer un coup de téléphone tu sais ?  
-Non. Sûrement pas. C'est bon Akira, ça ira.

Akira m'a regardé pendant deux secondes puis s'est remis à manger.

-OK. Dis si t'as des problèmes hein ? Passe le sel s'il te plaît.

C'est fou ce qu'il peut être influençable. Je lui dis que ça va et il arrête de s'inquiéter. C'est d'un inquiétant...

Je me souviens que cette nuit, j'avais rêvé de Sasuke. Il me poursuivait avec une fourche en hurlant "À la soupe ! À la soupe !" et moi j'hurlais "Je veux pas enlever mes vêtements, j'ai une tâche sur le nombril".  
Ce qui, de un, est totalement faux et, de deux, complètement débile.

**-**

**18 mai - 8h55**

Je suis arrivé au lycée à l'heure, fait inhabituel, en parti parce qu'Akira m'a déposé à l'école.

Je me suis dirigé vers mon casier. J'y ai pris mes affaires de biologie et tout le tralala, ainsi qu'une sucette à la cerise pour me filer la pêche. Ben quoi, j'ai des sucettes à la cerise dans mon casier, et alors ?

À un moment, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un était adossé à côté de moi. Mais à cause de la porte de mon casier, je ne voyais que les jambes de la personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ai-je grogné.  
-Moi aussi j'aime bien la cerise tu sais.

J'avais ouvert les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir me parler. Enfin pas vraiment.

-Je suis pas une fabrique de confiseries.  
-Non, tu les donnes seulement, m'as-t-il fait en tendant la main par dessus la porte de mon casier. T'aurais pas d'autres parfums, par pur hasard ?  
-Si mais pas pour toi, ai-je répliqué en fermant d'un geste brusque mon casier et en partant rapidement.  
-C'est méchant ça, Sabaku !

Il me suivait. Je me souviens à l'époque avoir eu envie de le tuer.

-Je suis sûr que t'en as une planquée dans ta poche.

Soit il m'avait vu, soit il lisait en moi comme dans un livre, soit il disait des trucs au pif. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai sorti la malheureuse sucette et l'ai tendue à Sasuke dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais j'avais oublié qu'on était dans la même classe et qu'on se dirigeait donc vers le même cours de biologie.

Quand on est entrés dans la salle de classe, il s'est directement dirigé vers ses amis en me faisant un truc bizarre avec la main ; et je crois qu'il m'a dit un truc genre "Kon kon". Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

De ma place, j'entendais absolument tout de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter, même si eux étaient près de la porte et moi au fond dans le coin opposé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves encore.  
D'habitude je les entends toujours mais comme je mets mon mp3 et que j'y prête pas attention, bah ça passe tout seul. Mais quand j'ai entendu mon prénom j'ai été obligé de couper la musique.

-Sasuke, tu t'es fait un nouveau copain ? C'est chou, avait dit Sakura.  
-Arrête de dire ça comme ça, on dirait que tu parles de lui comme si on s'était rencontrés à la maternelle.  
-Vous vous êtes rencontrés en colle, c'est la même chose. Il est sympa ? demanda Naruto, le regard avide.  
-Vous savez c'est pas parce qu'on s'est retrouvés dans la même salle pendant une heure qu'on est devenus les meilleurs amis. Et puis arrêtez de parler aussi fort.  
-Il a son mp3, il ne peut pas nous entendre, affirmait Kiba en agitant la main (je lui aurais bien lançé un truc mais la seule chose dont je disposais était ma sucette à la cerise). En plus il ne nous regarde même pas. On t'écoute, Sasuke-chan.  
-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. En fait, on va dire qu'il est drôle à sa manière.

Ah ouais ? Je suis drôle ? Ben tiens, c'est nouveau ça.

J'étais irrité. J'aime pas que les gens m'analysent comme ça, comme un vulgaire... quelque chose. En plus alors que je suis dans la même pièce... Ils pourraient au moins attendre que je sois pas là.

**12h quelque chose**

En train de sortir mon bentô de mon sac. Que m'a préparé Akira aujourd'hui... ?

Miam miam, des boulettes de riz fourrées à la viande et d'autres au thon rouge.

J'allais en attraper une quand une main a surgi du ciel (en d'autres termes, au-delà de ma vue) et m'a piqué une boulette au thon. J'ai relevé les yeux, prêt à assassiner la personne avec mes baguettes (seul arme dont je disposais à ce moment précis aussi) quand j'ai croisé les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Je n'ai pas abaissé mes baguettes, d'autant que je le voyais mâcher ma boulette du dessous. Et ça c'est très laid.

-Mais dis-donc c'est excellent ça, m'a-t-il dit, la bouche pleine, mimant le geste d'en prendre une autre.  
-Dégage de là, ai-je grogné en repoussant sa main.  
-Mais ça fait mal enfin ! Calme-toi, c'était juste une boulette.  
-Tu es venu pour quelque chose ?  
-Pour les boulettes.  
-C'est ça.

J'ai continué à manger en le regardant, le mettant au défi d'en remanger une, ou du moins sans me demander la permission.

-Si je m'assois là, je pourrais en avoir une ? a-t-il supplié en faisant une moue de bébé.

J'avais envie de le frapper.

-Sûrement pas.

Mais il n'a pas obtempéré. Il a pris le bureau le plus proche et l'a rapproché du mien ; il s'est assis en prenant une boulette de riz à la viande.  
Je lui ai volé des mains et je l'ai fourrée dans ma bouche en lui lançant un regard noir. Il a ri. Puis il s'est retourné et a fait signe à quelqu'un de venir, puis Naruto est arrivé et s'est installé près de nous en traînant lui aussi le bureau et la chaise les plus proches.

-Salut Gaara ! qu'il m'a fait avec un grand sourire.

Pour ma part, je lui ai juste fait un signe de tête.  
Avant, je n'étais pas sûr de l'origine de son entouthiasme, si c'était parce que Sasuke était là ou juste pour se ficher de moi, mais en fait c'est juste parce qu'il est amical avec quiquoncque (serait-ce un mot ?) croise son chemin.

-Alors, tu es ami avec Sasuke-chan ? demanda-t-il, regardant avec envie mes boulettes de riz.  
-Non.

Naruto avait levé des yeux surpris et avait regardé Sasuke. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sasuke-chan, montre-moi ton bentô aujourd'hui, fit Naruto en tapant sur la table.  
-C'est toujours la même chose, mais tiens.

Naruto arracha la boîte à bentô des mains de Sasuke et s'est mis à farfouiller dedans. On aurait dit qu'il y a avait des diamants à la place de la nourriture.

Moi je continuais d'avaler mes boulettes une à une, et il ne m'en resta bientôt que trois. J'en avais marre du salé, il me fallait un truc sucré à tout prix.  
J'ai regardé ce qu'Akira m'avait mis dans l'étage inférieur de ma boîte et j'ai vu pleins de chocolats. Je sais c'était l'anniv' de Kankurô il y quelques jours mais faut pas abuser quand même. J'en ai pris et ait refermé ma boîte.  
J'ai soudain été attiré par une odeur de coco. Elle provenait de la boîte de Sasuke, qui était en train de discuter avec Naruto en rigolant (Sasuke pas la boîte).

Sasuke avait des perles de coco dans son bentô.

J'avais peine à y croire. Moi qui n'en avait pas mangé depuis l'âge de cinq ans, autant dire que je suis entré dans un état second quand je les ai vues.

-Uchiwa, l'ai-je appelé.

Sasuke s'est arrêté de parler et s'est tourné vers moi.

-Ouais ?  
-File des perles de coco.  
-Pourquoi ?

Mais quelle question !!

-Bah parce que j'en veux, crétin !  
-J'ai pas envie, t'as pas été poli.  
-Parce que tu l'as été toi peut-être, en te servant ouvertement dans mon bentô ?  
-Il marque un point, avait murmuré Naruto.  
-Bon c'est vrai, mais j'avais faim...  
-C'est inhumain d'avoir faim en ayant des perles de coco sur soi.

Naruto et Sasuke se sont regardés puis ont éclatés de rire. Moi j'avais dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, aussi ça m'a irrité qu'ils se moquent de moi comme ça.

**-**

_Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke et Naruto m'avaient beaucoup parlés. Au début ils me faisaient infiniement chier, en parti parce qu'ils me piquaient la moitié de ma nourriture à l'heure du déjeuner et qu'ils me suivaient presque partout où j'allais, mais au bout d'un moment ils sont devenus supportables -enfin, __**je**__ suis devenu supportable. C'est ainsi qu'avait démarré une esquisse d'amitié._

_Je dis bien une esquisse, parce que j'avais encore du mal à leur parler sans m'énerver toutes les trente ou quarante secondes. On avait vraiment du mal à s'entendre à l'époque._

**-**

**2 juin - 10h**

-Eh, Sabaku !

Je me suis retourné. Uzumaki avançait à grands pas vers moi, si bien qu'il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je l'ai regardé comme si il était fou (ce qui est totalement vrai).

-Sasuke te cherche, il est devant ton casier.

Oh non. Je n'aime pas retourner dans le bâtiment pendant la pause, ça me frustre.

Je suis parti à la rencontre de Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, marchant d'un pas vif. Sasuke était visiblement pressé de me voir, puisqu'avant que je ne sois dans sa ligne de mire il n'arrêtait pas de zieuter sa montre. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est écrié avec un grand sourire :

-Salut, Gaara-chan !  
-Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et je te défonce le crâne.

Le sourire de Sasuke n'est pas parti pour autant.

-T'as pas une sucette pour moi ?  
-Seulement si tu en as une pour moi, ai-je répliqué en ouvrant mon casier pour y fourrer mon pull et, par la même occasion, sortir une sucette à la cerise.  
-Ca ne sert strictement à rien d'échanger une sucette contre une autre sucette.  
-Sauf si elles n'ont pas le même goût.  
-Sûrement, je n'y avais pas réfléchi.  
-C'est ça. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?  
-Bah, pour les sucettes.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas une fabrique de confiseries.  
-Mais tu les _donnes_, les confiseries, alors c'est presque pareil.  
-Si c'est pareil alors file-moi du fric. J'attends.  
-C'est ça. Les "mélanges d'amis et de fabrique de confiseries" ne font pas payer leurs amis.  
-M'en fous. File le fric.

On s'est tus tout les deux, puis Sasuke a éclaté de rire. J'ai eu du mal à contenir le mien, donc j'ai souri.  
J'adorais les conversations que j'avais avec lui. J'avais jamais vu de sujets aussi peu profonds.

_Donc_ je lui ai filé une sucette à la cerise et en ait pris une pour moi aussi, tout en fermant mon caiser et en repartant dans le sens inverse. Il m'a suivi, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'étais pas _seulement_ venu pour la sucette.

-Arrêtes de me suivre.  
-Je dois te dire un truc.  
-Et c'est en restant derrière moi que tu vas résussir à parler peut-être ?  
-J'attendais seulement que tu me dises un truc, ce qui s'est déjà produit. Je peux te dire le truc maintenant.  
-J'écoute.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?  
-Rien qui te concerne.  
-Ah ouais ? Et si je te dis que demain, je m'invite chez toi pour essayer ce jeu dont tu m'as tant parlé ?  
-Et si moi je te dis _vas te faire voir_ ?  
-Haha.  
-Et puis de quoi tu parles ? Ce jeu je t'en ai parlé une seule fois, c'était rapide-rapide et en plus il est nul.  
-Ben je viens chez toi quand même, je n'ai jamais vu chez toi ni rencontré tes parents.

J'ai fait volte-face d'un coup. Comme il me suivait de très près, il a foncé dans mon torse de plein fouet et a fait plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Arrête de t'arrêter comme ça ! marmonna Sasuke en se massant l'épaule.  
-Et toi fais gaffe où tu marches, ai-je répliqué. Il n'y a rien à dire ni sur chez moi ni sur ma famille.

Il a dû saisir en entendant le ton de ma voix mais n'a pas rejeté son idée pour autant.

-C'est pas grave, on restera dans ta chambre, dit-il.  
-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer ?  
-Tout à fait.  
-Sasuke, la seule personne autorisée à entrer dans ma chambre c'est moi.  
-Ouah, même pas ton père ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Non.  
-Même pas ta mère ?

Je redoutais cette question.

-Ma mère est morte.

Sasuke fit un bruit bizarre et marmonna un "pardon je savais pas" en baissant les yeux.

-Et puis c'est pas mon vrai père non plus.

On aurait dit que je venais de foutre une baffe à Sasuke. Il allait s'excuser encore une fois mais je l'en ai dissuader d'un regard. Je l'ai frappé à la tête et je suis parti.

Je crois qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits.

Cette journée s'est terminée dans les normes, moi qui rentre en bus chez moi d'un côté et de l'autre... bah qu'est-ce que j'en sais, l'autre bande va tout droit en sortant tu lycée.  
En partant, Sasuke m'a fait le même signe bizarre avec la main qu'il m'avait fait au début de notre rencontre. Encore une fois, je n'ai et je n'aurai sûrement jamais l'idée de ce que ce truc signifie.

**-**

**3 juin - 12h40 et des poussières**

J'ai été réveillé par la sonnette qui retentissait avec force au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai laissé sonner pendant quelques minutes quand je me suis souvenu que j'étais seul. Temari et Akira sont partis travailler, Kankurô sorti pour la énième fois. À contre-coeur, tempêtant contre la personne osant passer à une heure pareille (quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?) et avec une colère grandissante, je me suis dirigé vers la porte en maugréant. J'allais ouvrir quand je me suis immobilisé.

Sasuke avait dit qu'il passerait chez moi aujourd'hui.

Merde, moi qui n'étais même pas sorti pour qu'il ne puisse pas me trouver à la maison. Avec un grand silence, j'ai regardé par le trou de la porte.

Par chance c'était juste le facteur. Dieu merci. Mais en même temps on a une boîte aux lettres.

Après m'être fait quelques boulettes de riz et avoir pris une douche, je suis sorti par la porte de derrière en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé (juste fermer, parce que si je "vérouille de l'intérieur" -il y a une différence- je serais coincé dehors).

À peine que j'ai pris la direction du magasin le plus proche que le futur objet de mes désirs m'est tombé dessus. Il venait juste de sortir du magasin où j'allais entrer, chargé de sacs plastiques pleins à craquer.

-Salut, Gaara-chan ! s'est-il écrié en me fondant dessus.

Je l'avais prévenu, dès qu'il m'appelait une seconde fois comme ça, je lui fracasserais le crâne. Je lui ai donné un gros coup qu'il a hyper bien senti.

-Mais AÏEUH ! Ca fait mal, bordel !  
-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Et alors ? Pas la peine de me frapper comme ça... Bref, viens.  
-Et où donc ?  
-Là-bàs.

Il me montrait le parc d'en face.

-C'est une blague ?!  
-Mais quelle idée. Viens, on y va.

Il m'a attrapé par la manche de ma veste et m'a tiré avec une telle force que j'ai même pas pû protester. Une fois là-bàs, il a commencé à courir.

-Eh, attends ! ATTENDS !

Je me suis mis à courir après lui. Ce qui est étonnant étant donné que j'avais pas la moindre envie de le suivre.  
Quand on s'est arrêté (une quinzaine de minutes plus tard), on était dans un endroit bizarre ; on aurait dit une clairière minuscule. Il y avait pleins d'arbres autour, dont un énorme qui faisait de l'ombre sur presque tout l'espace. Y'avait des fleurs un peu partout.

-C'est quoi ça ? ai-je demandé en le fixant.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me répondre. Il s'est adossé contre le plus gros des arbres et s'est assis en lâchant un gros soupir de satisfaction.

-Ben dis-donc, je croyais que ce serait plus difficile de t'attirer ici mais je me suis trompé ! s'est-il écrié.

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là mes joues sont devenues roses. J'avais voulu me tirer mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis écroulé dans l'herbe.

-T'as soif ? m'a-t-il demandé en me lançant une bouteille d'eau.

Je n'avais pas vu son geste (essayez de voir quelque chose avec le nez dans l'herbe) donc j'ai reçu la bouteille sur la tête. Ca m'a enlevé ma fatigue d'un coup.

-EH !  
-Pffff... excuse-moi, je savais pas que je visais si bien, je... je croyais qu'elle allait atterir à côté de toi... Hahahahaahahhahahaha !

Il était mort de rire. Je lui ai balancé la bouteille dessus avec toute la hargne que j'avais, sauf qu'entre temps elle s'était un peu ouverte **:S** il s'est donc retrouvé aspergé d'eau de la tête aux genoux.

-Alors ça tu vas me le payer ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.  
-Hey Sasuke, c'est pas moi qu'a ouvert la bouteille, c'est sûrement avec le choc...

Mais il m'a pas écouté. Il a pris une autre bouteille d'eau d'un de ses sacs, beaucoup plus grande cette fois. C'était à mon tour de me lever d'un bond.

-Arrête, j'ai pas fait exprès... C'est déloyal...

Même si je l'avais complètement mouillé, il avait un sourire d'au moins trente centimètres sur le visage. Il a dévissé le bouchon en s'approchant lentement de moi, et moi j'ai reculé très vite. Trop vite même, je me suis retrouvé coincé contre des arbres.

-T'es piegé, Sabaku.

J'ai tenté une sortie à gauche, mais c'était fini ; il m'avait à moitié vidé la bouteille sur la tête. Je fulminais littéralement. Lui il était complètement pété. J'ai pris moi aussi une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, de la même taille que la sienne, et je me suis jeté sur lui. S'en est suivi une bataille d'eau acharnée, dont personne n'est sorti gagnant. On était trempés jusqu'aux os tous les deux et on avait pas le moindre vêtement de rechange sur nous.

-On va se sécher ici, m'as fait Sasuke en montrant l'espace au soleil. Mais si on veut aller vite, faut qu'on enlève nos vêtements...

Pas question. Il n'était _pas question_ que je me mette presque nu devant _lui_.  
J'avais pensé ça à l'époque. Mais bon plus tard, il m'a vu nu quand même.

J'ai donc été résigné à enlever tous mes vêtements, excepté mon caleçon, et je me suis couché dans l'herbe sans un mot. Il m'a imité quelques secondes après. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait :

-Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai plus soif.

J'ai pas pû m'en empêcher, j'ai explosé de rire. J'en pouvais plus. Alors que cette réplique n'a pas vraiment quelque chose de drôle.

Peut être parce que j'étais euphorique.

Ou que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Ah nan, j'étais pas encore amoureux de lui à ce moment-là. C'est arrivé bien après ça.

Mais j'étais moins indifférent à cet instant. J'en suis à peu près sûr.

Don on restés étendus sur l'herbe je ne sais combien d'heures, discutant, criant, mangeant ce que Sasuke avait acheté au magasin. Je crois qu'à un moment on s'est endormis. Quand on mangeait, j'ai pû constater avec un sourire qu'il avait des perles de coco et des sucettes à la cerise.

-Quand je les ai vues, je me suis dit que le seul mec que je connaissais qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que le parfum ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir si je lui en achetait quelques unes, m'a fait Sasuke.

Je lui ai foutu un pain sur l'épaule. Il m'a fouetté avec un serpent au coca.

Quand on a finit par se rhabiller, j'ai été choqué d'apprendre qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as un couvre-feu ? m'a demandé Sasuke avec un regard ironique.  
-Et puis quoi encore ?!

C'était vrai, j'avais pas de couvre-feu ; comme je l'ai dit précédemment, et puis quoi encore ?

Cependant j'avais raison d'être choqué ; le parc était fermé.

-Et merde, j'avais oublié ! C'est à partir de mi-juin que le parc est ouvert jusqu'à vingt heures trente ! s'est écrié Sasuke en se frappant le front.  
-Je hais ta mémoire, Uchiwa.

J'étais en colère. Resté coincé dans un parc avec un fou aux yeux noirs ? Très peu pour moi.  
Heureusement pour nous, le gardien nous a vu près de la porte. Il paraissait étonné.

-Bah, le parc est fermé depuis une heure, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda-t-il.  
-Euh... on s'est endormis, monsieur... Sumimasen...

Je crois que le gardien a compris autre chose quand Sasuke a dit "on s'est endormis" parce que son visage venait de s'éclairer bizarrement -en particulier quand il a vu nos habits mal fermés et nos feuilles dans les cheveux.

J'ai eu envie de l'assommer à coup de bouquets de fleurs.

-Oui oui, c'est pas grave ! Je vous ouvre.

Le gardien nous a laissé sortir en levant sa casquette et en nous souriant bêtement. Je n'ai même pas attendu d'être loin pour déverser ma colère.

-Cet imbécile a cru qu'on l'avait fait dans la nature. Il devrait s'occuper des plantes dans les hôpitaux psychatriques plutôt que de garder un parc.

Sasuke a ri.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas très intelligent. Mais en même temps voir deux mecs essoufflés, vestes et chemises mal fermées, des brindilles et des feuilles dans les cheveux... voir deux mecs comme ça sortir une heure après la fermeture doit éveiller les soupçons.

Ca m'a énervé encore plus.

-Et alors, il avait qu'à avoir l'esprit plus développé.

Sasuke a ri une seconde fois puis m'a salué, me tendant un sac. Je lui ai lançé un regard interrogateur et m'a dit que c'était les perles de coco que je n'avais pas pû finir.

-Thanks, lui ai-je lancé en partant de mon côté.

À peine que j'avais tourné que j'ai entendu un éternuement. J'ai fait la même chose quelques secondes plus tard. Avec un sourire, il m'a fait _encore une fois_ le signe de la main par dessus son épaule suivi du "Kon kon".

**-**

_Je sais que le lendemain, on était, Sasuke et moi, tous les deux enrhumés jusqu'aux yeux._

_Je m'en fichais complètement. Et même si je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre à l'époque, j'avais passé une des plus belles journées de... pas de mon existence quand même, c'est un peu exagéré, on a qu'a dire depuis que je suis au lycée. Remarque je ne me souviens pas des journées heureuses que j'ai eu auparavant._

_Mais après oui._

**-**

**10 juin - 14h30**

Viens de me réveiller. Par des coups violents frappés à ma porte.

Celui qui est derrière cette porte le paiera de sa vie.

Je me suis extirpé de mon lit en poussant des jurons à qui mieux mieux et j'ai ouvert d'un geste brusque. Kankurô se tenait devant moi, un petit paquet de papier kraft dans la main.

-C'est pas trop tôt! s'écria-t-il. Ca va faire trente ans que je toque ici !  
-Y'a une raison pour laquelle je répondais pas... ai-je dit d'une voix pâteuse. JE DORMAIS, IMBECILE !  
-Ah ouais ? Ben maintenant tu dors plus. Ce colis est arrivé de la part de notre tante.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je sais pas, une parente d'Akira sans doute.  
-OK.

J'ai refermé la porte sur lui sans un mot et je me suis assis sur mon lit. J'ai déballé le paquet, un peu dans les vappes, et eut l'immense surprise de voir que c'était... des vêtements. Youpi.

J'ai jeté le paquet dans mon armoire et je suis descendu dans le salon. Kankurô était avachi devant la télé et c'est seulement là que j'ai remarqué qu'il était encore un pyjama alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il sortait dans à peine vingt minutes.

-Où tu vas ?  
-Comme si ça te concernait.  
-OK. Bon à rien... marmonnai-je en remontant l'escalier.  
-EH !  
-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me suis dépêché de monter dans ma chambre parce que quand Kankurô est énervé, ça fait mal. Plus mal que moi encore.  
À peine deux minutes après, il m'a appelé. Avec une certaine appréhension, je suis redescendu et j'ai juste constaté qu'il y avait téléphone pour moi.

Une minute.

Téléphone ? Pour moi ? Y'a erreur. J'ai filé mon numéro à personne. Et on est sur liste rouge.

J'ai pris le combiné des mains de Kankurô et ait regardé le numéro affiché ; appel masqué. Grr.

Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et ait décroché.

-Ouaip ?  
-Salut.  
-Salut.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?  
-Kurosagi toute la journée. Mais, qui est à l'appareil ?!

Mon interlocuteur a pouffé de rire.

-Bah, c'est Sasuke. Tu m'avais pas reconnu ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-Ah ouais ? Ca vexe. Bref, comme hier c'était l'anniversaire de mon frère, on est tous bien morts et on va rien faire de la journée à part _rester en famille_. Je passe chez toi à trois heures, d'acc' ?

Et il a raccroché. J'ai même pas eu le temps de protester que c'était déjà fini.

MERDE !

J'ai laissé le téléphone en plan sur mon lit et je suis parti me doucher.en quatrième vitesse. Il était déjà trois heures moins dix, et Sasuke est réputé pour être à l'heure, ou parfois en avance. Double merdeuh.

On a sonné à la porte. J'ai hurlé à Kankurô d'ouvrir, mais aucune réponse. Je suis descendu, habillé seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, et ait constaté que Kankurô était déjà sorti. Je me suis résigné à aller ouvrir parce que je n'avais plus le temps d'aller m'habiller.

-Gaara-chan ! s'écria Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
-ARRÊTES DE M'APPE...  
-Oh, c'est mignon chez toi ! m'as-t-il coupé en me poussant pour entrer. Alors, ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi, Kurasaki ?  
-Kurosagi.  
-Peu importe. C'est quoi ?  
-Un drama.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Ouais.

On s'est fixés pendant environ dix secondes avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-OK, heu... vas regarder la télé, ce que tu veux... Je vais m'habiller.  
-D'ac.

Je suis remonté dans ma chambre. J'avais pas la moindre envie de redescendre mais bon, j'ai fait avec. J'ai attrapé les premières fringues qui me sont tombées sous la main et je suis redescendu. Sasuke était absorbé dans un dessin animé.

-Bon, maintenant...  
-Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Euh... je t'ai _appelé_, je suis _arrivé_, tu es allé _t'habiller_ et maintenant je suis en train de regarder _un dessin animé_.

Quel poète.

-Pas dans ce sens, imbécile. Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, j'allais passer ma journée en famille mais j'avais pas du tout envie. J'ai donc pretexté avoir quelque chose à faire et je suis allé chez toi.  
-Mais pourquoi _moi_ ?  
-Tout le monde est occupé. Naruto et Kiba sont partis à une fête foraine ou je sais pas quoi... Et les autres...  
-Hm, ai-je grogné en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Passe-moi la télécommande.  
-Attends, l'intrigue est à son comble.

Je lui ai pris la télécommande des mains et aie mis sur TBS.

-HEY !  
-Je t'avais dit que je regardais Kurosagi toute la journée.  
-Et alors, c'est pas une raison !  
-Non mais tu te crois où ? Tu t'invites comme ça et tu veux m'empêcher de regarder la télé en plus. Non mais oh.

Il a fait la moue et a croisé les bras, comme un enfant. Il a pas parlé pendant un épisode entier de Kurosagi, puis s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait avec des yeux féroces :

-J'ai faim.  
-Y'a un resto en bas de la rue.  
-Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir un truc à manger, puisque tu m'obliges à suivre cet horrible drama.  
-Si tu formules poliment ta demande, _peut-être_ que je te donnerais un truc. Et ce drama est excellent. T'as regardé au moins, pendant que tu faisais le bébé ?  
-Pas vraiment, dit Sasuke après un blanc.  
-Tss.

Je me suis levé. Je me suis dirigé dans la cuisine et aie constaté avec colère qu'il me suivait.

-C'est quoi cette manie de me suivre partout où je vais ? T'as été chien dans une vie antérieure ou quoi ?  
-Parce que tu crois en la réincarnation ?  
-C'est une façon de parler, crétin.

On a levé les yeux au ciel presque en même temps. Puis on s'est regardés et on s'est souris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui ai-je demandé en ouvrant un placard.  
-Heu... t'aurais pas des glaces, par pur hasard ?  
-J'en sais rien.

Au lieu de me diriger vers le frigo, je l'ai fixé. Je voulais voir ce qu'il allait faire, et il m'a fixé lui aussi.

Je crois qu'on a fait une bataille du regard. Mais je suis pas sûr.

J'ai fini par lui ouvrir le frigo et lui ai lancé un pot par dessus mon épaule. J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe au bruit sourd que j'ai entendu après, mais deux secondes il s'est exclamé que c'était son parfum préféré.

-Wouhouh. Bon vas devant la télé, je vais me faire à manger.  
-T'as pas mangé ? Mais il est trois heures passées !  
-Je me suis réveillé à deux heures trente.

Il a ouvert grand ses yeux.

-Quelle marmotte, commenta-t-il avec un rire moqueur.  
-C'est pas de ma faute si toi t'es un hibou.  
-Je sors pas d'Harry Potter.  
-Et moi pas de la pub de Milka.  
-Parfois tu deviens violet comme le papier.  
-Et toi tes crayons ont la taille d'une baguette magique.  
-Parfois, quand on voit que t'es tombé du lit, tes cheveux prennent la forme de deux cornes.  
-Quand tu manges t'agites tes baguettes comme si t'allais nous pétrifier.  
-Parce que tu connais le mouvement exact ?  
-Non.

On s'est fixés. Pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes cette fois.

-Je vais me préparer mon déjeuner, marmonnai-je en lui faisant dos. Vas regarder la télé.

Il avait toujours le pot de glace dans la main.

-Tiens, de toute manière j'en veux pas, m'a fait Sasuke en me tendant le pot.

Il est ressorti de la cuisine. Et avant que je ne puisse retenir mes mots, ils ont franchi mes lèvres :S

-Tu veux manger avec moi ?

Il s'est retourné, l'air surpris, puis a accepté en souriant.

**-**

_Bon en fait, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ce jour-là. Mais au moins j'ai comencé à le considérer comme un ami à part entière._

**..o0 Owari 0o..**

Fin du premier chapitre :D Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une SasuGaara, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver un thème qui soit pas cul-cul... Mais c'est cul-cul ça, donc bah merde xD

MAIS si vous avez pas trouvé ça cul-cul, ou si vous avez trouvez ça _trop_ cul-cul ben vous me le dites dans une review :D

A+ Kiss


	2. Harusaki SENTIMENTAL

:D Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir, d'autant que les deux premières j'ai même pas été prévenue que je les avais eues xD Ils m'ont même pas envoyé d'e-mail xD

Voici le chapitre 2 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :D Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Harusaki SENTIMENTAL**

**12 juin - 9h quelque chose**

-Eh Gaara-chan, wake up !  
-Hmmm...

Réveillé de force en plein dans ma sieste post-cours. J'ai une idée de l'identité de l'imbécile qui a tenté de faire ça mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

-Quoi ?  
-Le prof est là. Reste pas avachi comme ça si tu veux pas avoir une heure de retenue.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Sasuke était juste en face de moi, les bras croisés sur mon bureau et le menton dans les mains. Je me suis redressé d'un coup.

-Reste pas devant moi comme ça! me suis-je écrié en le repoussant.  
-Fallait bien te réveiller "convenablement", a-t-il répliqué en se relevant après sa chute. J'ai pas envie que tu me frappes.  
-Fallait pas me réveiller.  
-Gna gna gna...

Il est parti s'asseoir à son bureau sans un mot. Je l'ai suivi des yeux puis me suis tourné vers Sarutobi.

-Ohayô, mina-san... brailla le prof comme un demeuré. Ouvrez vos livres page quarante et lisez les textes un, deux et trois.

Quoi, c'était pour ça qu'on m'avait réveillé ! Pour lire des textes pourris sur une série de bombes et d'invasions ?! C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule.

-Quand vous aurez fini, poursuivit le prof, vous vous mettrez par deux ou trois et... je vous expliquerai quand vous aurez fini.

Je n'ai même pas relevé la tête. Je l'avais dans les bras de toute façon, j'avais l'intention de me rendormir. Mais dès que le prof a annoncé qu'on devait se mettre par deux ou trois, tout le monde s'est mis à chuchoter en même temps. Ca a créé un bruit tel que même moi j'ai pas pû fermer l'oeil.

-Calmez-vous ! s'écria Sarutobi avec tellement de force que son habituel mégot de cigarette fut éjecté par sa langue. J'ai dit les groupes _après_ avoir lu les textes !  
-Soyez honnête au moins avec vous-même, tout le monde se fout éperduement des dragons, ai-je marmonné quand il est passé à côté de moi.  
-Vous voulez que je vous mette tout seul pour ce projet, Sabaku ?  
-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Il m'a regardé l'air de dire "je vais me le faire cet élève un de ces jours, grr" et il est reparti vers son bureau.  
Après que tout le monde ait vraiment lu ces textes (je ne me suis pas donné cette peine, quand même), Sarutobi a repris la parole.

-C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Bon. Maintenant, je vous laisse deux minutes pour choisir avec qui vous allez vous mettre, passé ce délai je vous classe par ordre alphabétique.

Ce fut le pire remue-ménage auquel j'aie jamais assisté ; les gens s'asseyaient limite sur les autres gens, il y en a qui couraient, criaient, sautaient même, et puis d'autres qui faisaient juste un signe de tête pour confirmer. Pour ma part j'ai remis la tête dans mes bras pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

-Gaara, tu te mets avec moi ?  
-Quelle idée.  
-Allez, Naruto peut pas il est avec Kiba. Et Sakura avec une fille qui s'appelle Hina quelque chose...  
-Sasuke ?!  
-Oui, quoi ?

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je savais même pas que c'était lui.

-Ah c'est toi.  
-Tu croyais que c'était qui, l'empereur de Chine ?!  
-Entre autres.

Il m'a lancé un regard genre. Genre quoi, je sais pas, mais genre.

-Alors, tu te mets avec moi ? me demande-t-il en faisant une moue de bébé.

C'est dingue, pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de le frapper quand il fait cette tête ?

-Ouais, tant qu'à faire.  
-Yatta.

Sarutobi a hurlé encore une fois. Puis il nous a appelés par ordre alphabétique pour savoir qui était avec qui, et j'ai été contraint de dire que j'étais avec Sasuke parce que je suis avant lui.  
Ce projet n'a pas servi à grand chose. Mais à cause (grâce à ?) de ça, on était presque toujours fourrés ensemble.

Ce qui a considérablement bougé les choses.

-Yosh, j'ai fini. Alors, voilà en quoi consiste ce projet. Vous avez vu dans ces textes ? Chacun parle d'un évènement différent. Le premier sur la bombe Hiroshima, le deuxième sur celle de Nagasaki, et le troisième sur l'invasion de Kubilai Khan. Vous allez choisir chacun un sujet, dans votre groupe de deux, et vous allez me...

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis endormi. Comme c'était la cohue, personne n'a remarqué, mais Sasuke était quand même mort de rire quand il m'a réveillé.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé, les sourcils froncés.  
-Tu as des lettres sur la joue... Hahahahaaahahahahahaa !!

Merde, c'est ça quand on reste trop longtemps couché sur un livre neuf. Faut dire que le cours dure une heure et demie, et si on enlève la cohue du début plus la lecture des textes... Ben ça fait une heure et quelques.

-Arrête de te marrer.  
-Ouais mais... y'a écrit...  
-Je veux pas savoir. Je vais aux toilettes.  
-Attends ! Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu'on devait faire au moins ?  
-Tu parles du projet j'sais pas quoi ?  
-Oui.  
-Ah. Alors non, je sais pas ce qu'on doit faire.  
-C'est gênant, puisqu'on doit le faire à deux.  
-Ben tu te feras un plaisir de m'expliquer j'suis sûr.  
-Un plaisir je sais pas, mais je vais devoir t'expliquer, c'est vrai.  
-Hm.

On est arrivés aux toilettes. Pour une raison que nous ignorons tous les deux (et que nous ignorons toujours), elles étaient complètement bondées.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait demandé Sasuke d'une voix forte.

Aucun mec ne lui a répondu. On s'est regardés (moi haussant un sourcil et lui avec un regard sceptique) puis je me suis lavé la figure au savon. Pendant ça il m'expliquait un peu ce qu'on devait faire.

-En fait, c'est _relativement simple_. Tu dois résumer, par le moyen que tu veux, le sujet que tu choisis. Des textes -à l'écrit ou à l'oral-, des photos, des représentations... Ce que tu veux. Je me demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on dessine.

Je me suis aspergé d'eau quand il a dit ça.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on _dessine_ ? me suis-je écrié.  
-Bah oui, ça pourrait être cool... En plus internet est interdit. Un peu comme un tableau, tu vois, et puis on écrirait un petit truc en bas pour que ça fasse genre.

Je l'ai regardé en m'essuyant avec du papier.

-Genre _quoi ?_ lui ai-je demandé.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? a répliqué Sasuke en sortant des toilettes.  
-Eh, attends ! Attends !

**-**

_Nous avons donc commencé notre fameux projet. On se retrouvait beaucoup au parc pour travailler, on préférait bosser au grand air et au calme. Le coin où on se retrouvait, je l'appelais le "Uchiwa's flowers", ça me faisait rire. Lui il aimait pas vraiment mais j'avais pas vraiment envie d'arrêter.  
Je me souviens qu'à cet endroit, on y passait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Depuis qu'on y est allés le 3 juin, c'était vraiment fréquent de nous voir là-bàs faire nos devoirs, parler, des trucs comme ça. C'était une habitude. Quand l'un y allait par exemple, l'autre était presque toujours là, ou inversement. C'était aussi habituel de nous croiser sur le chemin.  
Continuons avec cette histoire de projet et de parc ; combiné en une seule et même affaire._

**-**

**14 juin - 16h30**

Nous nous sommes retrouvés au parc après les cours pour travailler notre dessin. Je sais, c'est bizarre qu'on en fasse qu'un seul mais j'avais vraiment la flemme d'en faire un tout seul. Même si je sais très bien dessiner (sans me vanter).

-Passe-moi les pastels, s'il te plaît.  
-La boîte ou une couleur préçise ?  
-La boîte. Et le crayon à papier qui est élastique.

J'ai farfouillé dans son sac pour lui passer ce qu'il voulait, et je suis tombé sur un paquet de chips aux crevettes.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des chips aux crevettes sur toi ?  
-Au cas où on aurait une envie subite de se boucher les artères! qu'il m'a fait avec un signe de la main. Passe-moi les pastels et le crayon élastique.

Je les lui ai jeté en lui disant :

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises là tout de suite "Non non ça ira" et qu'en cours tu fasses "Gaara il a rien fait du tout, monsieur! " ...  
-Oui je veux bien. Tu pourrais me repasser ça avec... euh... ce crayon HB ?  
-Ouais ouais. Et toi tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?  
-Je vais chercher quelques informations dans... hmppffffff... mon encyclopédie.

C'est dingue que je me souvienne du son qu'il a fait quand même. Bref, ça ça m'importait peu, c'était le fait qu'il ait une encyclopédie sur lui qui me choque :s

-Pourquoi tu trimbales ça sur toi ?!  
-Ben, parce qu'on en a besoin.  
-Tu l'as eu toute la journée ?  
-Ouais.  
-Mais t'habites pas loin d'ici non ? Tu aurais pû faire un détour pour aller le prendre. Crétin.  
-Ooooh, serait-ce ta manière à toi de me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour mon dos, Gaara-chan ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.

Sasuke m'a frappé la tête avec un sourire. Je lui ai rendu son coup en attrapant son paquet de chips dans son sac.

D'après mes souvenirs, on est partis du parc vers dix-huit heures, un peu avant la fermeture (je gardais pas un très bon souvenir de quand on est restés coincés dans le parc) et on est allés chez un glacier.

Pourquoi un glacier me direz-vous, eh ben parce que d'une il faisait _supeeeer_ chaud, de deux c'était juste à côté et de trois ni l'un ni l'autre on avait envie de rentrer chez nous.

Donc nous voilà en train de partager un banana split géant.

-Tu veux qu'on y travaille aussi, demain ? me demande Sasuke, la bouche pleine de chocolat.  
-C'est mercredi demain ?  
-Ouais.  
-Alors non.  
-Ben, pourquoi ?  
-C'est mon jour du Seigneur.  
-Le jour du Seigneur c'est dimanche.  
-Oui mais le mien c'est mercredi.  
-C'est ça.

Il a enfourné un bout de banane gros comme sa main dans sa bouche en me lançant un _autre_ regard genre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le jour du Seigneur ? questionne Sasuke, avec une peine immense pour mâcher son bout de banane.  
-Rien.  
-Tu restes dans ton lit, étendu, à regarder ton plafond ?  
-Exact.  
-Bon bah, je vais le faire avec toi.  
-Pas question.

Pourquoi a-t-il la manie de s'inviter dans tout ce que je lui dis que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant.

Et cette phrase est presque dénuée de sens.

Bref, il s'est une fois de plus invité dans mes projets, et, _ça aussi_, ça a donné un léger coup de pouce à notre... euh... future relation.

**-**

**15 juin - 13h30**

Sasuke m'a presque filé après les cours. À peine que j'étais sorti de l'établissement qu'il m'a rattrapé (et j'avais pourtant réussi à le semer au niveau du deuxième étage).

-Gaara, attends-moi voyons.

-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du Seigneur.  
-Nan nan nan, c'est _mon_ jour du Seigneur.  
-C'est le nôtre maintenant.

Je me suis tourné vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Lui m'a regardé genre, puis m'a poussé sur la gauche avec une telle force que je suis tombé par terre, et lui sur moi. Je comprenais rien, mais alors rien du tout.

-Evite de t'arrêter en plein milieu de la route, crétin ! s'écria Sasuke en se levant, puis en m'aidant à me relever.

Ah, c'était pour ça.

-Désolé, mais quand on me dit que je dois partager mon jour du Seigneur avec quelqu'un ça me choque, répliquai-je en m'époussetant, tandis que le conducteur d'une voiture nous injuriait en brandissant le poing. Le jour du Seigneur, c'est pour tout le monde, mais moi je préfère le mercre - OH TOI LA FERME, CONNARD ! - je préfère le mercredi, et ça c'est que pour moi.

Sasuke parut mi-choqué mi-amusé quand il m'a vu hurlé contre le conducteur de la voiture. Puis il a hôché la tête, l'air d'acquiesçer mes paroles, mais a dit quelque chose qui gâchait son geste :

-Je comprends, bien sûr. Mais c'est pas grave, il faut bien faire exception à la règle, non ?

Et il m'a attrapé le bras en m'entraînant quelque part.

On pourrait penser que je me suis pas dégâgé, mais si.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, comme ça ?  
-Mais quelle question pertinente. Vas chez toi poser tes affaires, on se retrouve devant le parc, OK ?  
-Non. Je ressortirais pas.  
-Je te ferai sortir de chez toi par la force.  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
-Bien sûr que oui te verras ça. Et apporte ton argent.

Quoi ?! Non seulement il m'oblige à aller quelque part, mais en plus ça va me coûter quelque chose ? Tss.

Je suis parti vers l'arrêt de bus pendant que Sasuke allait dans le sens opposé. J'étais sérieusement en train de me demander pourquoi il voulait m'emmener quelque part quand j'étais dans le bus.

En fait je sais.

Je crois que quand Sasuke se sent suffisamment proche d'une personne, il pense qu'il peut se permettre certaines choses, comme _emmener de force des gens quelque part_... C'est ce que j'ai déduis en tout cas, parce qu'il le fait souvent.

Bref, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vu à mon grand étonnement Akira couché sur le divan du salon.

-Bah, Akira, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui ai-je demandé en posant mon sac à l'entrée.  
-J'ai été licencié. Non j'rigole. C'est repos aujourd'hui. Mais tu m'as salué ce matin non ? T'as pas remarqué que j'étais encore là alors qu'il était neuf heures ?  
-J'ai pas fait attention, répondis-je en me frottant le menton. Euh, est-ce que tu aurais de l'argent ?  
-Je sais pas, sûrement.

On est restés là à s'observer pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se lève d'un air exaspéré.

-C'est bon, je vais te le chercher, marmonna Akira en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Tu veux combien ?  
-Je sais pas, disons... 4000 yens.  
-4000 ? Non mais tu pars en voyage ou quoi ?!  
-Mais quelle idée. C'est Sasuke, il m'a demandé de prendre de l'argent mais il m'a rien dit.  
-Un de ces jours, ce Sasuke va te ruiner. J'ai une bonne paye mais faut pas abuser...  
-Oui je sais... Désolé.

Akira a agité la main comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave puis m'a donné les billets. Je suis ressorti en le saluant.

À peine arrivé sur le perron, j'ai vu Sasuke qui me faisait signe de venir en agitant le menton. Il était adossé contre un mur sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Tu n'as pas été rapide, Sabaku, qu'il me fait une fois que je l'eu rejoint.  
-Arrêtes de m'appeler Sabaku ou Gaara-chan. Appelle-moi Gaara.  
-Non, c'est moche tout seul.  
-Je te remercie _beaucoup_.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, très cher.

Je lui ai frappé l'épaule et on est parti au parc. Mais avant même qu'on y entre, il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Il y avait des ballons partout.

-Oh non, pas une fête foraine, marmonnai-je en m'arrêtant net.  
-Nous fais pas un caca nerveux, viens, s'écria Sasuke en m'attrapant fermement le bras.  
-Eh, lâche-moi ! EH !

Mais vous le connaissez, quand il tient sa proie il la lâche plus. Tel le vautour.

Et puis, si il m'avait pas lâché, je serais pas entré, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, il m'a entraîné à l'intérieur en me traînant avec force, puis il s'est arrêté devant un panneau indiquant toutes les attractions les plus proches (et les plus importantes) avec des sortes de plans. Sasuke en a pris un.

-Par quoi tu veux commencer ? me demande-t-il en ouvrant le plan juste sous mon nez.  
-Ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.  
-Tu n'es même pas drôle. Viens, on va dans le palais des miroirs.  
-Oh non, pitié. J'espère au moins que ton sens de l'orientation est meilleur que ta mémoire.

Il a souri et m'a entraîné dans ce fameux "palais". Dès qu'on a fait un pas à l'intérieur, j'ai sû que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Je suis sûr qu'on va se perdre, ai-je marmonné.  
-T'inquiètes pas, on va faire attention.  
-Hein, j'ai dit "on" ? Je voulais dire _tu_ vas te perdre.  
-Merci d'avoir autant confiance en moi, Gaara-chan.  
-Arrêtes de m'a...

Mais il a coupé court à ma phrase en m'attrapant la main. J'étais tellement surpris que je me suis tout de suite tut.

-Au moins, on restera ensemble comme ça.

Et il m'a entraîné à sa suite.

Autant que je me souvienne, on s'est bien marrés. On voyait d'autres gens d'autres côtés, qui parfois se prenaient les murs. On s'est ouvertement moqués d'eux vus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous avoir.

Aussi, à un moment, j'ai lâché la main de Sasuke.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-On va se marrer comme ça. Retrouve-moi.

Et je me suis mis à courir. Il a bien essayé de me suivre, au début, mais après il a arrêté. Moi je savais exactement où il était, en fait il était juste à ma gauche ; il s'est penché un peu, me prenant pour un reflet, puis est parti de l'autre côté. J'étais pété.

Quand je me suis dirigé vers la sortie, il a fini par me repérer et il s'est jeté sur moi.

-Salaud ! Tu m'as fait vivre un véritable enfer ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-T'inquiètes pas, c'était le but.  
-Mais enfin _pourquoi_ ?  
-J'ai trouvé ça drôle.  
-Assure-toi que la personne trouve ça drôle aussi la prochaine fois.

-Y'en aura-t-il seulement une prochaine ?

-On verra ça.

Et il m'a encore entraîné quelque part.

**-**

_Cette journée n'est pas particulièrement gravée dans ma mémoire. C'est pour ça que ça coupe en plein milieu de cette journée et que je ne me souviens pas du tout du reste. Je me souviens seulement qu'on a beaucoup ri, fait n'importe quoi, une habitude que j'ai développé avec lui. Moi qui pensait qu'il était d'un naturel __**calme et posé...**_

_En fait, je crois que ce changement s'est fait quand on est entrés en contact tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre on était comme ça avant. Du moins, pas que je me souvienne._

_Ma mémoire défaille... Peut-être allons-nous aller au 26 juin ? Ouais, on y va._

_Oh, et on arendu notre dessin. On a eu A-. _

**-**

**26 juin - 8h30**

Encore et toujours en train de dormir. Cette fois c'est en cours de Japonais ancien, ça ne pouvait être qu'inévitable. Sasuke me réveille en me secouant doucement l'épaule et, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je peux voir que presque tout le monde est tourné vers moi.

Et merde, repéré.

-Mr Sabaku, peut-être estimez-vous que ce cours n'est pas au-delà de vos espérances requises et que vous vous en servez pour rattraper votre sommeil ?  
-Olala, ça se voit tant que ça ? ai-je répliqué en m'essuyant les yeux.

La plupart des élèves ont ri.

-Un petit cadeau pour les malins comme vous, m'a fait Yûhi en posant d'un geste assez brusque une petite feuille sur ma table. Vous êtes un habitué, je crois ?  
-Serait-ce vous qui me filez le dimanche soir alors ? Vous avez l'air à fond dans le sujet.  
-Gaara, calme, m'a chuchoté Sasuke.  
-Non non ça va je gère, ai-je répondu en chuchotant moi aussi. Roh lala, combien, quand ? ai-je ajouté plus fort.  
-Je la complèterai à la fin de ce cours. Je vous ferai _la surprise_.  
-Oh, génial.

Yûhi Kurenai a repris l'avis de retenue qu'elle m'avait passé et est repartie le mettre sur son bureau, puis elle a continué son cours comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke voulait me sermonner je crois.

-Gaara, faut que t'arrêtes de provoquer les profs comme ça... Au bout d'un moment tu auras vraiment des problèmes...  
-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. C'est une façon pour moi d'exprimer que je les aime bien, les profs.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'ils saisissent quelle est ta "véritable intention" ?  
-Monsieur Uchiwa, vous voulez tenir compagnie à monsieur Sabaku ? a intervenu Yûhi, du devant de la classe.  
-Madame, ne le punissez pas, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé, me suis-je empressé de répondre. Je l'ai taquiné et il me disait de me taire.  
-Si c'est vous qui le dites, monsieur Sabaku. Mais évitez de faire punir les autres.

Elle est retournée à ses occupations et Sasuke a continué de me sermonner.

-Gaara, allez, arrête maintenant. C'était marrant au début mais au bout d'un moment... Les profs n'auront aucune pitié et, euh...  
-Et euh quoi ?  
-Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec la principale. L'année dernière, un de mes amis s'est fait viré pour mauvaise conduite excessive envers des professeurs...  
-Insinuerais-tu que je serais un déliquent et que je vais me faire virer d'une minute à l'autre ?!  
-Pas du tout. Je dis que si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux, ça pourrait très bien t'arriver ce que je viens de dire...  
-Hm, hm. Ecoute-moi _bien_, tu n'as pas à me dire ni ce que je dois faire ni ce que je ne dois pas faire. Contente-toi de me _laisser tranquille_, d'accord ?!

La cloche a sonné. Sasuke a rangé ses affaires et est parti, sans un mot. J'étais trop énervé pour me soucier de lui en ce moment, mais je trouvais quand même qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

D'habitude, quand il me dit de faire attention (parce qu'il me le disait souvent), on est en train de rire, d'en plaisenter, et tout ça... Alors que là, c'était complètement différent, on s'est...

Disputés.

Ma première dispute avec Sasuke.

Si j'avais sû ce que ça allait endurer, je me serais excusé sur le champ.

Mais je ne suis pas devin et je n'ai pas l'oeil du Dragon (rf. Tenjô Tenge :D).

**26 juin - 12h quelque chose**

Assis à ma place habituelle pour manger. J'avale une à une mes brochettes de poulet au caramel, un peu dans mes pensées.

Ce qui n'est pas habituel, c'est que je rigole nettement moins. Je suis avec les autres, comme d'habitude, mais Sasuke ne me parle pas. Il me lance des regards parfois, mais à part ça rien.

C'est dingue ça, on dirait un enfant. Il boude.

Bon en même temps, moi non plus j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui parler. Mais quand on me dit ce que je dois faire, ça m'énèrve beaucoup. En particulier parce que je suis borné.

-Héhéhé, vous savez ce qu'il y a dans un mois jour pour jour, exactement ? s'écrie Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
-Bien sûr, répondent presque tout le reste du groupe, les autres hochent de la tête avec un air entendu.  
-Non, y'a quoi ? demande-je en leur lançant un regard interrogateur.  
-C'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Sa-su-ke-chériii !!  
-Ah ouais ?

Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke. Il avait les joues roses et regardait avec un grand intêret son bentô, les sourcils froncés. J'adore quand il fait cette tête ; mais à ce moment préçis j'avais envie de le rentrer dans sa boîte à bentô.

-Et on a prévu pleins de trucs aussi !  
-Mais enfin chut, Kiba ! Tu veux qu'il sache tout ou quoi ?  
-Bah non, c'est juste pour lui prouver qu'on ne l'oublie pas !

Sasuke s'est levé. Il a prétexté vouloir prendre l'air et est parti. Les autres se regardaient l'air interdit et ont continué de parler comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, pour voir si j'allais le voir apparaître dans la cour, et j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Le bruit ne m'avait même pas sauté aux oreilles.

Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ça, on est en juin et il pleut comme ça. J'aime la pluie mais c'est pas une raison.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je le vois traverser la cour en marchant lentement, traînant des pieds, en direction de l'endroit qu'on squatte souvent pendant les pauses.

Olala, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je me le demandais bien.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'excuser ?

J'ai sursauté. Naruto était juste à côté de moi et m'avait murmuré à l'oreille.

-Hein ?  
-De toute évidence, Sasuke n'est pas très apte à faire le premier pas. Si c'est pas lui qui le fait, ça ne peut être que toi, non ? me fit Naruto en montrant de son menton Sasuke par la fenêtre.  
-Non. Il n'a qu'à pas me donner d'ordre.  
-À ce que je sache, c'était des conseils non ?  
-Comment tu sais tout ça d'ailleurs toi ?!  
-Je suis assis derrière vous, je me sers de mes oreilles.  
-Hm, hm.

J'ai rangé le reste de mon déjeuner dans mon sac et je me suis levé à mon tour. Je suis sorti de la salle en prétextant aller aux toilettes, et Naruto m'a regardé en levant le pouce.

Sauf que je suis vraiment allé aux toilettes.

Et j'ai croisé Sasuke sur le chemin de retour en cours (d'anglais). Il était tellement trempé qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait pris un bain.

-Salut.  
-Salut.

Silence. On était au milieu d'un couloir désert. Sasuke prend la parole en premier...

-J'ai pas voulu t'offenser. Je te conseillais simplement de te tenir à carreaux avec les profs.  
-C'est dommage, tu l'as fait.  
-Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus.  
-Ah ouais, vraiment ?  
-Bien sûr. Tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que quand je veux te dire un truc, je le dis directement.  
-Ouais. Mais bon, là, peut-être que tu as préféré les sous-entendus.  
-C'est totalement faux.

Deuxième silence. On se regardait dans les yeux intensément.  
Vous trouvez pas que notre comportement est semblable à celui d'un vieux couple après une grave dispute ? Moi non plus.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, _tu es_ un déliquent juvénile.  
-Tu vois, c'est sorti tout seul.  
-J'ai bien précisé que c'était pour te faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.  
-C'est bizarre, on dirait.  
-Ce que tu peux être puéril. Ca s'appelle un mensonge ce que je viens de dire.  
-Tu _m'énerves_.

Je suis parti en direction de l'escalier qui menait à notre classe alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Il a emprunté un autre passage pour accéder à notre cours, juste pour ne pas se retrouver derrière moi après cette magnifique réplique que je lui ai lancé. Plus constructive comme phrase, tu meurs.

Arrivant dans la salle (environ deux minutes après) je vois que Sasuke est déjà là. Ca veut dire que l'escalier est plus long pour accéder à la salle d'anglais ?! Depuis quand ?! xD

Bon on fait pas attention. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, devant la fenêtre à la tête de la classe. Sasuke est presque à l'opposé - sa place habituelle aussi. Les autres élèves ne tardent pas à arriver et moi, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Pas pour longtemps.

Les mots "absent" "cours" "journée" et "tôt" résonnent bientôt dans mon demi-sommeil et je finis par ouvrir un oeil. Je crois que notre professeur vient de nous annoncer que notre dernier prof de la journée était absent et qu'on avait fini juste après la pause. Naturellement, tout le monde a sauté de joie et hurlé, moi je me suis contenté de sourire et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil profond - la digération, vous comprenez ?

**-**

Sortie des cours. Il est 14h02 exactement.

Je sors du bâtiment. Il pleut tellement qu'on a l'impression de recevoir des seaux d'eau glacée sur la tête. Je suis à peine arrivé à la grille que _quelqu'un_ me rattrape et me tient le bras.

-Sasuke, quelle surprise.  
-Enlève moi ce ton méprisant de ta bouche.  
-Il est pas méprisant, il est dédaigneux.  
-Et la différence est ?  
-Le mot.

Je marche en direction de l'arrêt de bus, sur la première à gauche au trottoir d'en face. Sasuke me suit et me tient toujours le bras.

-Gaara, tu trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre notre manière de nous comporter ? me dit-il en hurlant, pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la pluie.  
-Ah tu trouves aussi ?  
-Même si ça ne change rien. Je te dis de faire attention, ce sont simplements des conseils que je te donne, moi.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con à l'époque. J'avais tout de même seize ans, j'étais pas sensé être si bête.

Eh bah je l'étais quand même.

-_Laisse-moi-tranquille_.  
-Non.

Je me suis retourné vers lui d'un seul coup.

-Repète un peu ?  
-J'ai dit non. Je te laisserais pas tranquille, enfin du moins pas tant que tu auras arrêté de te comporter comme tu le fais avec les personnes qui t'entourent.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que je suis horrible à vivre maintenant ?  
-En un sens.  
-Pas d'_en un sens_ avec moi. Tu dis que tu détestes être avec moi, point.  
-Je ne déteste pas être avec toi. C'est juste que parfois tu es _chiant_.  
-Tu t'es zieuté avant de me dire ça toi ?  
-Mais qui a dit que j'étais parfait ?

Je me suis dégagé d'un seul coup de son bras. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai rajusté mon sac sur mon épaule, tout en écartant des mèches de mon visage. Il a fait de même (sur le sien évidemment! Non mais.)

-Faudra pas pleurer le jour où les gens vont t'abandonner tout simplement à cause de ton caractère, me balance Sasuke en partant dans le sens inverse.  
-Te fais pas de soucis, je ne pleurerai pas ! ai-je hurlé de toutes mes forces.

J'ai continué mon chemin en donnant des coups de pied dans à peu près chaque objet que je croisais.

Dieu que j'étais en colère. Il m'avait énervé à un point... C'était presque inimaginable.

J'étais à quelques mètres du l'arrêt du bus quand je le vois qui passe. Il ne s'est pas arrêté.

GRR ce connard d'Uchiwa m'avait fait raté mon bus. Il fallait que j'en attende un autre maintenant... Mais c'était pas grave, il y en a un autre qui vient dans quatre minutes.

Quatre minutes à grelotter sous l'arrêt de bus... Pour moi interminables.

Un fois dans le bus, je vois qu'à l'éxterieur il y a plusieurs voitures arrêtées. Et des gens qui hurlent sur d'autres gens. L'habitude hein ? Pas vraiment.

Le chauffeur du bus ne s'arrête même pas. Je l'entends marmonner "C'est pas mon problème"... Bizarre ce type hein ?

-

Que c'est _boooon_ d'être chez soi... Et il n'y a personne en plus, c'est parfait.

Je monte directement prendre une douche chaude, pour me changer les idées...

Je suis toujours énervé à cause de Sasuke. Parfois je me demande encore comment j'ai pû être aussi bête ; il ne cherchait seulement à me donner des conseils... Mais à l'époque j'avais pas vu ça du même oeil. Je croyais que... ben je ne sais plus vraiment, mais je sais que j'avais saisi uniquement le côté négatif.

Je ressors de la douche, habillé d'une serviette, et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire du thé. Mais le téléphone sonne.

C'est le fixe de Sasuke.

Je décroche ? Je décroche pas ? Je laisse sonner trois fois avant de décrocher. _Donc_ je décroche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Euh... Bonjour... vous êtes bien, euh... Gaara-chan ?

Quoi ? C'est pas Sasuke ça.

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Je suis le père de Sasuke. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui prévenir, son ami Naruto ne répond pas au téléphone...  
-Ah ? Euh... Mais que s'est-il passé, Uchiwa-san ?  
-C'est... Sasuke... il a été renversé par une voiture...

Mon coeur a cessé de battre. Je lâche le téléphone qui tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd, mais je l'entends à peine.

Sasuke, renversé, voiture ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

J'ai ramassé le téléphone, tremblant de partout.

-C... comment va-t-il ? ai-je demandé.  
-Il a été transporté à l'hôpital, Gaara. Je... je vous ai appelé car vous êtes un des numéros importants dans son répertoire...  
-Euh... merci de m'avoir prévenu... Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?  
-Des passants disent que Sasuke a traversé la route assez rapidement, sans regarder... Et qu'ensuite il a lancé quelque chose par-terre...

Je raccroche. J'ai le regard dans le vide, le téléphone pendant de ma main moite.

Il marchait d'un pas vif parce qu'il était enervé. Il a sûrement lancé la mini-peluche que j'avais gagné à la fête foraine...

Oh mon Dieu, c'est à cause de moi que Sasuke est à l'hôpital.

**..o0 Owari 0o..**

Fin !! Méchant de couper ici hein ?

Chapitre un peu plus court que le premier... mais le prochain sera _plus long_ xD

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews!!

Oh et, j'ai quelques idées de fics exposées sur mon profil. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D

A+ Kiss


	3. Tadori Tsuku basho

Coucou:D Ca va? J'suis contente de vous revoir xD Je suis en train de rédiger la fin du chapitre 4, je me disais que je posterais celui-ci seulement quand j'aurais fini le 4, mais quand j'ai zieuté ma dernière update bah... je me suis dit que ça faisait trop longtemps xD lol

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews :) Ca m'a fait plaisir :D Maintenant je vous laisse avec le 3e chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :) _Bonne lecture_****

Chapitre 3 : Tadori Tsuku basho

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'accident de Sasuke. Une semaine pendant laquelle, bien sûr, il était interdit de visite (et puis les cinq premiers jours, il était à demi-conscient de toute façon)._

_Une semaine pendant laquelle je me suis rongé les sangs à mort. J'étais plein de remords jusqu'au cheveux ; je l'aurais écouté bah, peut-être aurait-il été un peu moins en colère et peut-être qu'il aurait regardé la route..._

_Je me suis répété ces phrases pendant une semaine. Je me suis plus renfermé que jamais ; je restais dans mon coin, un peu comme avant, même si les autres restaient avec moi de temps en temps. Mais c'était pas pareil qu'avec Sasuke :S En plus je ne parlais que très peu, et quand je parlais j'avais une voix rauque bizarre. Ca foutait les chocottes._

_Ensuite, le lundi matin, Naruto est venu m'annoncer une nouvelle des plus importantes (et très facile à deviner)._

**3 juillet - 8h57**

Rolala, encore arrivé à l'heure. C'est dingue ça.

Je suis à peine descendu du bus que Naruto me saute dessus. Enfin à l'époque, tout ce que j'ai vu c'était une crinière blonde.

-Gaara ! Gaara ! Tu sais quoi ? s'écria-t-il en m'attrapant par le col de ma chemise.  
-Naruto, lâche-moi, ai-je marmonné en me dégageant, puis sautant hors du bus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Sasuke a retrouvé pleinement ses esprits ! Il a droit aux visites !

Je n'ai rien dit. Un peu trop secoué pour ça, je crois.

Naruto avait dû remarqué que j'étais mal à l'aise parce qu'il a poursuivi en partant en direction du lycée :

-On va le voir après les cours ? En plus aujourd'hui on finit plus tôt que d'habitude !!  
-Hm ? Euh... je sais pas si...  
-Trop cool, merci Gaara-chan ! s'exclama Naruto en courant comme un fou.

Vous pouvez remarquer que je n'ai strictement rien dit.

**12h quelque chose**

Cette histoire d'aller voir Sasuke m'a turlupiné toute la matinée (et aussi toute l'après-midi). J'essayais de trouver les bons mots piur m'excuser et lui dire que je n'avais pas été intelligent, et tout ça...

Si bien que ce jour-là, j'ai été puni trois fois parce que j'étais complètement, mais alors complètement dans les vappes. Je n'avais même pas fait exprès - pour une fois.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire... Par où commencer ? Lui dire que je suis un con ? Lui dire que, tout d'abord, je suis content de le voir en bonne santé ?

Non non, ça fait pas bien. Ca va faire bizarre si ça sort de ma bouche.

Heu... lui dire bonjour ?

Non, ça fait comme si on s'était jamais quittés. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas.

Que lui dire ? QUE LUI DIRE, BORDEL ?

-Bah, Gaara, ça va ? m'a demandé Naruto, le ton inquiet.

Je venais de taper sur la table avec mon poing. Je l'ai fait tellement fort que mes boulettes de riz ont pratiquement giclé de ma boîte à bentô.

-Hein ? Oui oui, ça va.  
-Oh. Si tu le dis. Je pensais... que tu t'inquiétais pour cet après-midi... Quand on ira voir Sasuke.

J'ai remis mes boulettes dans ma boîte.

-Non non, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas ça.  
-Ah.

Mince, ça se voit tant que ça que je m'inquiète pour lui ? Y'a pas écrit "je m'inquiète pour Sasuke" sur mon front, quand même ?  
Je vérifie dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Non, il n'y a rien écrit. Mais j'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette.

On se fout complètement de mon visage. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je vais _lui_ dire quand je le verrais - en espérant qu'il ne soit pas assomé par les médicaments - et comment je vais présenter mes excuses.

**13h40 - à l'hosto :'(**

Naruto, Sakura et moi on est juste devant la porte d'entrée. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés, ils sont rentrés directement. Moi je me suis arrêté un moment, et quand j'ai voulu rentrer je me suis pris la porte dans le nez. J'aurais dû les suivre plus tôt, ça aurait sûrement fait moins mal.

Naruto arrive en premier à l'accueil. Il a pratiquement couru, c'était flippant ; il a failli renverser un pauvre vieux qui était en fauteuil roulant. Avec Sakura on a été obligés de lui dire de se calmer.

Naruto demande à la réceptionniste d'un ton surexcité dans quelle chambre se trouve Sasuke et court presque vers l'ascenceur. Je comprends qu'il soit content de voir Sasuke, moi aussi je le suis ; seulement, je la contient ma joie, moi.

Oh non, on est arrivés.

Et comme par hasard, sa chambre est juste en face de l'ascenceur. Même pas de couloir pour me permettre de réfléchir une dernière fois. Merde.

Naruto ne toque même pas. Il fait coulisser la porte avec une rare violence et se précipite vers le milieu de la pièce, là où se trouve le lit - et Sasuke à l'intérieur bien sûr.

Naruto ne nous laisse même pas le temps de nous regarder une seconde ; il a sauté sur Sasuke, ainsi que Sakura. Moi je suis parti m'asseoir sur une chaise située près de la porte.

-SASUKEEEE !! s'écrient-ils en même temps, le serrant dans leurs bras.  
-AIEEE !! hurle-t-il, mais pas sur le même ton joyeux qu'eux.  
-Olala pardon, Sasuke-kun !! fait Sakura en s'écartant brusquement. Tu as mal ?  
-J'ai des côtes cassées...

Cette phrase m'a fait mal. Très mal.

Naruto et Sakura se sont tournés vers moi d'un seul mouvement, se demandant visiblement pourquoi je n'étais pas venu serrer Sasuke dans mes bras, mais Sakura a dû se rappeler qu'elle avait un cerveau parce qu'elle a dit :

-J'ai un peu soif moi ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien un jus de fruit, marmonna Sasuke en souriant.  
-Un coca pour moi, Sakura-chan!  
-Ben si tu veux quelque chose, accompagne-moi, Naruto !  
-Mais euh...  
-Ne discute pas, viens ! Gaara, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Un café frais, merci.

Sakura et Naruto sont sortis, laissant un silence derrière eux.

Le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie.

J'ai pris ma chaise et je l'ai mise devant son lit. Je me suis assis et j'ai posé mon sac par-terre.

-Salut, Gaara-chan.  
-Salut.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Comment oses-tu poser cette question... Et toi, comment ça va ?  
-J'ai connu mieux, je dois l'avouer.

J'ai inspiré un bon coup.

-Ecoute Sasuke, je suis désolé...  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais.  
-Quoi ? Mais si, enfin.  
-Pas du tout. J'aurais pas dû te dire que tu aurais dû te calmer, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi.

Quoi ? Comment ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Et toi de quoi parles-tu ? as répliqué aussitôt Sasuke.  
-Moi je m'excuse pour l'accident.  
-Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ? Tu conduisais la voiture ?

Il a lancé ça d'un ton ironique. Moi ça m'a fait mal.

-Tss. Non, c'est juste que... si je t'avais pas énervé...  
-Ca n'a aucun rapport.  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-C'était toi qui traversait la route ?  
-Non, mais c'est moi qui t'aie "en quelque sorte" obligé à traverser aussi vite.  
-Mais non! J'étais pressé, c'est tout... J'ai couru, je serrais la peluche que tu m'as offerte, puis elle est tombée en avant et j'ai couru pour la ramasser... Et puis bam dans les gencives.

Il a essayé de rire mais il a fait la grimace. Entendre et voir ça m'a donné envie de pleurer.

-Bah donc je dois m'excuser. C'est à cause de cette stupide peluche que tu es dans cet état-là !  
-Peut-être, mais quand j'avais regardé la route il n'y avait pas de voiture. Celle qui m'a percutée...  
-Ne prononce plus ce mot devant moi.  
-Celle qui m'a... voilà, elle a tourné brusquement de la gauche et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir. C'est tout.

J'avais la gorge complètement nouée. Encore quelque chose comme ça et je me mettais à pleurer.

Il ne comprend rien du tout !! C'est à cause _de moi_ qu'il a eu ce putain d'accident !

-Gaara, arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute, murmura Sasuke, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.  
-Mais ça l'est, ai-je répliqué à voix basse, ma gorge de plus en plus nouée. Si je n'avais pas eu cette peluche, je ne te l'aurais pas donnée et tu... tu ne serais pas allé sur la route pour...

Ca y est, plus de voix. Mes yeux commencent à devenir mouillés...

-Gaara, viens.

Sasuke a fait un signe avec sa tête et a tendu les bras. Je l'ai regardé, l'air interdit, puis m'y suis réfugié.

J'ai enfoui mon visage au creux de son épaule. Et là, je n'ai même pas pû retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

J'étais agité de sanglots de plus en plus violents et je serrais Sasuke de plus en plus fort ; peut-être a-t-il fait semblant de rien, mais je crois que je lui faisais mal aux côtes. Lui aussi pleurait, mais sûrement pas à cause de la douleur que je lui causais.

Je ne me souviens pas de la durée de notre étreinte. J'ai l'impression qu'on est restés comme ça une éternité.

C'était la première fois que je me laissais aller comme ça. C'est bizarre que je l'ai fait avec un ami et pas avec ma famille ou quelqu'un comme ça.

À la fin de cette "étreinte de l'éternité" (c'est drôle comme groupe de mot xD) - enfin c'était plutôt "pendant", je lui ai murmuré :

-Pourquoi t'as essayé de sauver cette putain de peluche ?  
-Parce que c'est un cadeau des seuls cadeaux que j'ai reçu en deux ans.

**-**

_Deux semaines après ce merveilleux évenement (on dirait que je parle d'une naissance ou d'un mariage, c'est étrange), Sasuke est sorti de l'hôpital - deux semaines à cause de ses côtes - assez frais ; il avait une jambe dans le plâtre et le poignet cassé. Ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas écrire ses leçons correctement - et devinez qui s'en occupe ?_

_C'est assez important l'écriture, puisqu'on avait nos examens de demi-trimestre._

_Mais là, miraculeusement, il a retrouvé sa faculté d'écrire. Passons._

_Il est revenu le 18 juillet en cours. Les profs étaient tellement contents qu'ils ont fait une fête. Pourquoi quand je suis absent pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés les profs ne trouvent qu'à me dire "où étais-tu passé, espèce de bon à rien !" ? J'en ai marre, je vais finir par devenir complexé._

_Et même à un moment, quand Sasuke ne pouvait pas se servir de sa main, il m'a demandé à ce que je le fasse manger. Je lui ai dit (hurlé) que je n'étais pas ses baguettes humaines. Et lui il a ri en disant que si, ce qui lui a valu un pain sur l'épaule (un endroit intact sur lui)._

_Revenons-en à un moment préçis, à la veille des derniers examens._

**-**

**21 juillet - 10h "something"**

Désolé pour le something, c'est à cause de mon exam' d'anglais.

On a commencé plus tard grâce aux examens d'autres classes. J'ai enfin pû dormir.

Je me suis dirigé vers mon casier pour en retirer tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin ; crayon, stylos de toutes les couleurs, règle, truc et machin. Je n'avais même pas fini de sortir tout ça que Sasuke est venu par derrière et m'a mis la main sur l'épaule :

-Ohayô, Gaara-chan!  
-Bonjour.  
-Pourquoi tu prends un stylo violet ? Tu sais que c'est interdit de mettre des couleurs autres que bleu ou noir ?  
-C'est pour mettre de la couleur. Tu comprends, "égayer un peu" ma copie au cas où elle serait vide.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a super bien révisé ces dernières semaines.

C'était vrai. Il avait été choqué quand je lui avais dit que je n'avais eu que deux matières dans lesquelles je n'avais pas eu de rattrapage ; c'est pourquoi il m'a fait révisé comme un malade toutes les matières (les dernières) qu'on devait passer aujourd'hui : anglais, japonais ancien (j'ai lutté pour apprendre sans dormir), maths et histoire.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison! ai-je dit en lui passant une sucette par-dessus mon épaule. On est pas obligés de tout retenir quand on apprend.  
-Ah ouais ? Alors les formes du conditionnel, c'est quoi ?  
-Should would could. Merde !  
-AHA ! s'écria Sasuke en me montrant de sa sucette. Tu vois que t'en a là-dedans, Gaara-chan!  
-Ca va. Et toi, tu as retenu au moins ?  
-Moi c'est pas la peine, je suis extrêmement intelligent.  
-Alors tu as une très haute estime de toi-même.  
-Roo, la ferme.

La cloche a sonné. Celle annonçant le début de nos _cheeers_ exam's d'anglais.

-Tu viens, on va prendre le raccourci que j'ai pris l'autre jour, m'a fait Sasuke en montrant un escalier situé à sa droite.

J'ai hôché de la tête et l'ai suivit. Je n'aime pas quand il fait allusion à cette "journée", mais il fait des, on va dire "efforts" pour ne pas en parler.

Bref, on a pris son raccourci pour aller dans l'amphi, là où se déroulait les exam's. Je n'étais même pas stressé, pas le moins du monde. Sasuke tremblait un peu devant moi, et j'ai retenu l'envie de me ficher de lui.

-On est autant que ça à avoir seize ans ? s'écria Sasuke, une fois arrivé dans l'amphi.

C'était vrai qu'on était beaucoup ; au moins deux cents. J'ai suivi Sasuke vers des places longeant le mur, tout en haut, et soudainement il s'est arrêté. Je suis rentré dans lui de plein fouet.

-Quoi ? ai-je marmonné en me massant le front.  
-Tu veux pas qu'on retourne en arrière ? m'a-t-il précipitemment demandé en me poussant dans le sens inverse.  
-Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on marche, arrête...  
-Allez... en fait c'est parce qu'il ce... _ce connard_ là-bàs et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à côté de moi pour...

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite (déjà que c'était difficile parce qu'il y avait un boucan de dingue) parce qu'un type l'a interrompu.

-Uchiwaa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On avait dit _qu'on s'aiderait_, toi et moi.

Oh non. Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on aille là-bàs.

Un type, lui aussi en première, lui faisait de grands signes. Il s'appelle Naoki, dommage qu'un si beau prénom aille avec un mec aussi invivable.  
Naoki, c'est un genre de chieur de première classe. Il est con, nerveux, violent, provoquant, tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de méchant. Peut-être que ce portrait vous rappelle quelque chose, mais moi pas (ah non ??).  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que Naoki _adooore_ Sasuke parce qu'il lui pique ses réponses lors des exam's et des contrôles et qu'en suite il parvient à dire que c'est Sasuke qui a triché - qui se tire d'ailleurs toujours d'affaires et qui, en plus, obtient de meilleurs résultats.

Passons. Sasuke s'est retourné vers Naoki, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Naoki-kun.  
-Bien sûr que si. C'est l'été voyons, soit indulgent au moins avant les vacances !  
-C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois.  
-Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison !

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel à mon tour et me suis adressé à Naoki.

-Eh toi, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'être humain ? Ca nous ferait _des vacances_.  
-J't'ai parlé à toi ?  
-J'ai besoin que tu me parles pour que je puisse ouvrir la bouche ?  
-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui commande ici.  
-Ah, tu es Dieu ? Mes hommages, très cher.  
-Toi je vais t'éclater...  
-CA SUFFIT ! s'est écrié Sasuke en se mettant devant moi, les bras écartés, alors que je m'étais avançé et Naoki levé. Calmez-vous, on dirait des animaux !  
-Désolé, je crois que je suis descendu plus bas encore que Naoki. Excuse, Sasuke. On y va.  
-Eh, attends, toi !  
-Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? J'ai _des examens à passer, moi_ !

Et je suis reparti dans le sens inverse en entraînant Sasuke avec moi le plus vite possible, avant que l'autre con n'ait le temps de me lancer une autre réplique et que je ne lui réponde. On s'est arrêtés un peu plus loin, hors de la ligne de mire de Naoki.

-Eh toi, me fait Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de moi, déposant (jetant même) son sac sur le sol, ne soit pas si violent voyons, il ne t'as rien fait. Ne réponds pas aux provocations de ce... genre de personnes.  
-C'est pas de ma faute, je suis comme ça.  
-Hm, hm. Mais _à part le caractère_, ce n'est pas nécessaire de répondre à des attaques aussi bêtes. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?  
-J'avais pas envie qu'il t'attaque.

Merde, c'est sorti tout seul.

Il m'a regardé, surpris, puis ses joues sont devenues un peu roses et il a marmonné un vague "merci". Mes joues devaient être cent fois plus rouges que les siennes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'embarassant de toute façon, cette phrase ? Si j'ai rougi et que lui aussi, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose xD Mais bon.

**-**

**11h toujours "something"**

Les sujets viennent d'être distribués. J'écris mon nom, prénom et tout ça, puis regarde les différentes questions. J'en reste étonné.

C'est bizarre, je sais quelles sont les réponses... Ils ont dû faire une erreur. Je me tourne vers Sasuke, haussant un sourcil, et lui lève le pouce en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je me retourne vers ma feuille encore plus interloqué.

Je commence à répondre aux questions.

Je réponds à la première, la deuxième, la troisième... Je ne m'arrête pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?  
Olala, c'est ça, _connaître ses leçons ?!_

Bah dis-donc, c'est trop drôle comme sensation. À côté de moi, Sasuke aussi ne s'arrête pas d'écrire. Il lit de temps en temps ou réfléchit, mais à part ça...

Le sujet est composé de quatre pages agraffées les unes aux autres. Les deux premières sont des exercices de grammaires, la troisième avec des verbes irréguliers et la quatrième, euh...

Une rédaction.

Oh non, pas ça. Je sais pas écrire, surtout quand je n'ai pas de temps pour réfléchir à une histoire.

Je suis revenu à la page numéro deux et ai continué les exercices, redoutant le moment où j'arriverais à la dernière page. Sasuke y était déjà et réfléchissait à son histoire.

AAHH ! C'est quoi le prétérit de "sew" ?! Je me souviens du participe passé, mais pas du prétérit !! Meerdee...

Coudre coudre coudre... coudre, cou... euh... le passé de coudre, c'est ? Je ne sais même plus dans ma propre langue. C'est complètement _pathétique_.

Sew, sewn...

Eh mais, c'est pas "ed" la fin ? Comme la plupart des verbes réguliers ? AHA ! j'ai trouvé :D C'est "sewed".

**-**

**12h moins something xD**

J'ai fini la liste des verbes irréguliers. Je suis en train de lire le thème de la rédaction ; je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais je crois que j'ai retenu l'essentiel. Je pense qu'il faut écrire sur ce qu'on aurait aimé faire après le lycée si on avait été l'opposé de ce qu'on est en ce moment. Quelque chose comme ça.

Mon opposé ? Hum...

Alors d'une : une fille. De deux : qui adore les couleurs claires, et tout ce qui est fanfreluches, shojo, les mains (non je n'aime pas les mains, je trouve ça bizarre), qui trouve que la mort c'est hyper effrayant... Tout pleins de choses.

Déjà, il faut que je trouve ce que je veux faire moi. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi...

Ah, je comprends pourquoi, tout à l'heure, Sasuke avait l'air un peu perdu quand il cogitait.

Oh et puis je n'ai qu'à inventer.

Je veux devenir... Tiens, avocat.  
L'opposé de ce métier, c'est quoi ?

Quelqu'un qui ne défend pas les gens, qui ne sait pas très bien s'exprimer - ou plutôt, qui n'a pas un language développé - quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui est juste dans la vie, qui ne se bat pas pour _rétablir la vérité_...

Ce que je cherche c'est un connard, c'est ça ?

Parce que quelqu'un qui ne défend pas les gens, désolé mais c'est difficile de trouver. Il existe des gens égoïstes, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de laisser des gens croupir en prison. Merde.

Je ne vois plus trop le rapport avec l'anglais.

Eh, dans l'énoncé il est écrit que la description ne doit pas être péjorative. Je peux parler d'un métier qui n'a rien à voir, alors ? Sans que ce ne soit insultant ?

Je vais prendre écrivain.

Ils écrivent pour se faire plaisir avant tout, donc pour leur bonheur à eux, et c'est ensuite qu'ils veulent faire profiter aux autres. Bon, ils ont un laguage développé, et alors.  
Ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de ce qui est juste dans la vie, ce qu'ils écrivent est fictionnel.

Je tiens mon sujet. Yes.

**-**

**12h30**

Nous sommes en train de quitter la salle. Sasuke me suit en silence. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre nous attendons d'être dehors pour parler de "comment ça s'est passé".

Il me demande dès que j'ai posé un pied en dehors de la salle.

-Alors ? Tu as réussi ?  
-Bah euh... C'était pas un peu _trop facile_ ? ai-je requéri, les sourcils levés.

Plusieurs élèves autour de moi m'ont regardé avec des yeux meurtriers.

-Aaahh, Gaara... a soufflé Sasuke en me tapotant l'épaule d'un air de conspirateur. C'est ça, quand on connaît ses leçons. On sait tout, mais alors tout.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Bien sûr.

On a commencé à marcher vers notre salle de classe pour aller manger.

-Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit pour la rédaction ? ai-je fait à Sasuke.  
-J'ai dit que j'étais une fille qui adorait les couleurs pétards et qui voulait devenir médecin, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules.  
-Pourquoi médecin ? Tu n'aimes pas soigner les autres ?  
-Non, je n'ai que ça à faire. Et puis je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.  
-Personne ne les aime, je te rassure. Moi j'ai dit que j'étais une fille qui voulait devenir écrivain.  
-Waouh, très subtil, Gaara-chan. Comme ça, ça montre que tu aurais préféré ne pas faire cette rédaction et que tu es pardonné si c'est complètement foiré.  
-C'est exa... Eh, pourquoi ma rédaction serait foirée ?!

Sasuke a éclaté de rire et est entré dans notre salle de classe. On s'est assis à notre place habituelle, Naruto, Sakura et Kiba y étaient déjà. Ils nous ont bombardé de questions dès qu'ils nous ont vus. J'ai laissé Sasuke y répondre, moi j'ai commencé à manger mon repas tranquille.

J'étais en train d'avaler mes brochettes de fromage grillé accompagnées de riz quand je me suis souvenu d'un truc.

-Eh, c'est quand les résultats ? ai-je lancé à "la cantonade".  
-Ils seront normalement affichés lundi, mardi au plus tard, m'a répondu Kiba en enfournant dans sa bouche ce qui semblait être de la pâte crue.  
-Il y a un classement ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je pense.

Merde. Moi pas vouloir de classement. Moi trouver cela rabaisser les autres _people_.

J'étais tellement à fond dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu ce que disait Naruto. Il a fallu qu'on agite la pâte de Kiba devant les yeux pour que j'émerge.

-Hein, quoi ?  
-J'ai dit que, pour fêter la fin des exam's, on pourrait tous sortir ce soir et s'éclater !! Ce serait trippant !  
-Oui, si tu veux.

Ca m'étonne moi-même que j'aie accepté si vite.

-Cool ! Mais on ferait quoi ? s'est demandé Naruto, faisant la moue et se grattant le menton.

Une vague de protestations a aspergé le pauvre blond à ma droite.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on sorte mais tu ne sais pas où on peut aller ?! -Non mais vraiment, Naruto !  
-Tu es impossible, tu sais !  
-Mais calmez-vous, bon sang ! s'est écrié Naruto en levant les mains. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui propose la sortie que je _dois être le seul_ à en décider la destination ! _Vous aussi_ vous participez !

Sasuke, Kiba et Sakura ont tous les trois regardé Naruto puis ont levé les yeux au ciel. C'était assez marrant comme spectacle, surtout avec Naruto qui croisait les bras comme un enfant de cinq ans.

**-**

**17h something (je suis encore avec ce truc d'anglais)**

L'après midi s'est pas mal passé. Le japonais ancien était un peu hard mais je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir la moyenne. L'histoire c'était, hum, passons, et les maths hyper simple - ça c'est parce que j'ai d'assez bons résultats sans rien faire.

Finalement, on a (enfin ils ont) décidé d'aller à une fête organisée par une élève de terminale à dix-huit heures. Et moi, n'ayant plus de force pour refuser, j'ai dit oui.

Sasuke passera avec Naruto vers cinq heures moins vingts, ou la demie, je ne sais pas.

De toute façon je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est.

J'ai déjà pris ma douche et je suis déjà habillé. Rien de bien compliqué ; une chemise et un pantalon large. Ca ne change pas vraiment de quand je sors mais bon ; je n'ai rien de très habillé dans mon armoire.

Suis en train de me balader sur le net dans ma chambre. Presque tous les pseudos des gens qui sont connectés sont "Ouaiiis finis les examens!" ... Pour ma part, il y a écrit "Gansaku".

Pile au moment où je décidais de parler à une de mes amies "incapables d'être vues" (elle habite au total nord du Japon, en montagne - parfois je me demande comment elle a pû trouver une connection internet), Akira m'appelle du bas de l'escalier.

-Gaara ! Tes amis sont arrivés, ils attendent.

J'ai soupiré bruyemment et ai hurlé un "j'arrive" sonore avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur et de descendre.

-Salut ! me fait Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
-Yo, Gaara-chan. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas d'effort au niveau vestimentaire ?  
-J't'en pose des questions ? ai-je répliqué aussitôt.  
-Oui là.  
-La ferme.

J'ai marché droit vers la porte d'entrée sans les zieuter. Ils m'ont suivi en disant au revoir à Akira. Qui m'a d'ailleurs hurlé :

-Tu rentres à quelle heure, Gaara ?

Je me suis retourné et ai interrogé du regard Naruto et Sasuke.

-Euh... je sais pas à quelle heure finit la fête... a marmonné Naruto en farfouillant dans ses poches.  
-De toute façon, Akira, je t'appelerai avec mon portable, ai-je informé. Et j'appelerai jusqu'à ce que tu décroches - même si il est quatre heures du matin - juste pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter.  
-C'est bon à savoir, a fait Akira en souriant. Bon, je vous laisse y aller... Passez une bonne soirée !  
-Merci ! s'est écrié Naruto avec un autre grand sourire, et Sasuke s'est contenté d'un sourire en coin avec un hôchement de tête.

Et on est sortis.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi je les ai suivis à cette fête, d'autant qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

Si ce n'est que Sasuke et Naruto étaient un peu bourrés et qu'on a été obligés de rester chez la personne car sinon, ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Oh, et aussi, quand je me suis réveillé, Sasuke était complètement avachi sur moi. J'ai eu une de ses surprises... et en plus il m'entourait la taille de ses bras.

Au secours.

J'ai hurlé automatiquement et Sasuke et Naruto se sont réveillés automatiquement. J'ai couru en dehors de la salle en cherchant des toilettes le plus vite possible.

Quelle expérience traumatisante. Surtout pour un mec comme moi.

**-**

_En pensant ces mots, j'approuve totalement le moi de l'année passée. Vous comprenez, déjà que je n'avais jamais eu affaire à des filles avant, et la BAM! je vois un mec qui me fait un câlin, c'est __assez déroutant__ comme affaire._

_Mais bon, il ne s'est rien passé de grave après. Du moins pas tout de suite._

_Passons au lundi matin. Il était censé y avoir les résultats de nos cheers examens... J'étais assez anxieux, je dois l'avouer._

_Oh ! mais j'ai oublié quelque chose d'assez drôle..._

_L'anniversaire de Sasuke._

**-**

**23 juillet - 10h30**

Vous avez vu à quelle heure je me lève ?! C'est du délire, pour organiser une fête on se lève pas aussi tôt d'habitude...

Bref, je me suis extrait de mon lit avec _une pêche pas possible_ et je suis allé prendre une douche. En chemin j'ai croisé Akira qui, même lui, semblait surpris de me voir debout si tôt.

-Bah dis-donc, ton lit a prit feu ?  
-Haha, très drôle.

Akira a ri de sa propre blague et a descendu les escaliers. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain d'un pas de mort-vivant.

J'en suis ressorti vingts minutes plus tard. Quand je suis pas réveillé, il se peut que je _m'éternise un peu_ dans la douche.

Alors, comment s'habiller... ? C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, d'accord, mais je ne dois pas sortir le costard-cravate non plus. Alors je ne me suis pas foulé et j'ai pris un jean et une chemise.

Je n'ai même pas essayé de me coiffer. Impossible.

Je suis descendu au salon et, bizarrement, il n'y avait qu'Akira et Kankurô. Ils étaient devant la télé.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Partez! me suis-je écrié.

Ils ont sursauté. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi on devrait dégager ? m'a demandé Kankurô en me lançant un regard dédaigneux.  
-Aah, j'avais oublié... fit Akira en faisant signe à Kankurô de se taire. Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille, un dimanche ?!  
-Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Débrouillez-vous. Il y a encore pleins de magasins qui sont ouverts.  
-Tu veux qu'on aille faire les magasins ?! Du _shopping_ ?  
-Appelle-ça comme tu veux, je m'en balance. Sortez d'ici au plus vite ou vous décorez avec moi. Au choix !

Je ne leur ai pas répété deux fois. Ils se sont levés en quatrième vitesse et sont sortis dans la seconde. Moi j'ai pris le téléphone et ai composé le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke. (je le connais par coeur et alors ??)

Il a décroché à la première sonnerie.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? C'est Gaara.  
-Ah, salut.  
-Joyeux anniversaire.  
-Merci. Je me sens... vieux maintenant.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais.  
-Bref. C'était pour te demander, tu pourras passer chez moi avant qu'on aille chez Naruto ?  
-Oui, si tu veux. Pourquoi ?  
-J't'en pose des questions ?  
-Olala, calme.  
-Je suis calme.  
-Faux.  
-Vrai. Enfin bref on s'en fout. Merci. À toute...

Et j'ai raccroché. Puis j'ai composé le numéro de Naruto.

-À l'huile ?  
-Naruto, espèce de crétin.  
-Quoi ? C'était drôle, non ?  
-Un peu. Bref, c'était pour te dire, j'ai appelé Sasuke.  
-Ah, d'accord. Merci. Je t'envoie Kiba ?  
-Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
-Ca veut dire, tu veux l'aide de Kiba pour la décoration ?  
-Je m'en sortirai. Merci.

Et j'ai raccroché.

J'explique. On a décidé de faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke, et on lui a dit qu'on allait faire une petite fête banale chez Naruto, alors qu'en fait on va faire une fête "surprise" chez moi.  
C'est pas hyper surprise (quelques minutes d'avances xD) mais ça sera drôle (et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi de faire comme ça).

Et j'ai perdu à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour avoir le _privilège_ d'héberger des fous chez moi tout un après-midi.

**13h00**

J'aurais dû accepter l'aide de Kiba. Préparer un repas pour six personnes c'est horrible.

Au moment où j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais m'évanouir, on a sonné à la porte. Je suis allé ouvrir et devinez qui était là ? Kiba. J'ai failli hurler de bonheur.

-Salut! Je viens t'aider un peu...  
-Comment sais-tu que... ai-je commencé, surpris.  
-Parce que moi aussi j'ai du mal avec la nourriture. Et puis j'ai amené Shino avec moi, donc ça fera sept. J'imagine ta réaction si il serait arrivé alors que tu aurais déjà eu fini de préparer le repas !  
-Je t'aurais tué.  
-C'est bien ce que je disais!

Et ils sont entrés. Shino m'a salué d'un signe de tête.

C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Du moins je l'ai jamais vu parler avec Sasuke.

Alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici.

-C'est mignon chez toi, Gaara! Tu vis avec ton frère ? me demande Gaara en examinant des photos sur une commode près de la porte d'entrée.  
-Et avec mon père, et avec ma soeur. Et arrêtes de zieuter ces photos.  
-Zieuter ?  
-Venez, on va à la cuisine, déclare-je en leur montrant une porte à droite.

J'aime pas quand on met en question ma façon de parler. Ou les termes que j'utilise.

Bref, c'est en entrant à nouveau dans la cuisine que j'ai pû constaté qu'elle était dans un état pas possible ; il y avait plusieurs poêles et casseroles dans l'évier, de l'eau partout par terre, la cuisinière était pleine de sauce... C'était horrible.

Même moi j'ai trouvé ça moche.

-Waw, quelque chose a explosé ou quoi ? s'est exclamé Kiba en regardant les flaques d'eau par terre.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui répondre. J'ai montré un grand saladier posé sur le comptoir et j'ai pris le balai-serpillère.

**13h50**

Bon sang ce que c'est crevant de faire la cuisine.

On a préparé un repas pour au moins une vingtaine de personnes. C'est pas de notre faute si Kiba a mis trop de viande dans la poêle et qu'on a dû doubler toutes les rations.

On a mis pleins de bonbons dans les saladiers, pleins d'apéritifs dans d'autres saladiers, et pleins de perles de coco dans _un autre_ saladier. J'ai même mis la moitié de ma réserve de mes sucettes à la cerise.

Entre temps, Naruto, Sakura et Hinata sont arrivés. On était sur le point de finir de nettoyer la cuisine et BAM! à cause d'eux, on a fait une bataille de nourriture. J'ai été obligé de leur prêter des vêtements (naturellement, j'ai prêté ceux de Temari aux filles). Et on a été obligés de nettoyer _une nouvelle fois_ la cuisine.

Là, on est en train de décorer le salon. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a mille ballons colorés dans ma maison en ce moment. Il y en a tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'on peut nager dedans. On peut même faire des batailles - ce qu'on a fait - et écrire le prénom de Sasuke avec. Et même son nom de famille, son adresse... Un tas de trucs.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire, maintenant ? a demandé la voix de Kiba parmi les ballons.  
-Je ne sais pas, on a mis la table... marmonna Naruto.  
-... fait à manger... continua Sakura.  
-... et décoré... acheva Hinata. Peut-être qu'on devrait poser les cadeaux quelque part.  
-Où est le gâteau ? a fait la voix de Shino, qui devait se situer près de l'entrée.

Le gâteau ? _Le gâteau ?_

MERDE, LE GÂTEAU !

-OH NON, ON A OUBLIE DE _FAIRE_ LE GÂTEAU ! me suis-je écrié, affolé.  
-DIS-MOI PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! a hurlé la voix de Kiba.

Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Il fallait que je me débarasse des ballons, et vite.

Heureusement que j'étais près de la table. J'ai attrapé une fourchette et j'ai commencé à crever des milliards et des milliards de ballons multicolores.

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que je sois devenu sourd.

-Bon, il est moins cinq. Kiba, vas acheter un gâteau à l'épicerie d'en face, ai-je hurlé.  
-Un gâteau à quoi ? À QUOI ??  
-Au chocolat, je sais pas moi ! À la fraise! Au citron! Tout ce que tu veux !  
-Aux cerises.

Kiba et moi on s'est tournés d'un seul mouvement vers Shino.

-Quoi ?  
-Aux cerises. Le gâteau préféré de Sasuke, c'est la tarte à la cerise. Et les brownies.

Silence.

-Ok ! Allez Kiba, GO ! GO GO GO GO GO!!

J'hurlais comme un malade. Kiba ne se l'est pas fait dire deux fois. Il a attrapé son porte-monnaie et a couru à l'extérieur.

J'étais en état de stress. Les autres se regardaient l'air de dire "non mais quels imbéciles, le _gâteau_..." :s Je les ai regardés un à un avant de dire :

-Au lieu de nous regarder Shino et moi d'un air accusateur, aidez-moi à enlever tous ces bouts de ballon !

Ils se sont exécutés. J'ai sorti deux balais et deux pèles d'un placard et on s'est mis au travail.

Puis soudain... dring. La sonnette.

On s'est tous arrêtés d'un coup. Je leur ai mimé avec des grands gestes du bras d'aller dans la cuisine. J'ai posé le balais que je tenais contre un mur et j'ai hurlé un faux "j'arrive".

-Imbécile ! C'est Kiba !

Ouf, sauvés. Les autres ont entendus aussi. Ils sont sortis de la cuisine et ont continué de nettoyer le sol.

-Cool. Tu as trouvé une tarte à la cerise ? ai-je fait en ouvrant la porte.  
-Oui, même deux ! Il y avait pleins de brownies aussi ! Quelle chance !  
-Oui, quelle chance.

Kiba est parti disposer les deux tartes et les nombreux brownies sur la table. Lorsque Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et Shino ont eu fini de nettoyer je les ai envoyés dans la cuisine avec Kiba pour se cacher.

Quatre secondes plus tard, dring. Hihihi.

J'ai entrouvert la porte et ai vu Sasuke qui attendait sur le perron, me faisant dos. Dès qu'il a vu que j'avais ouvert la porte il m'a souri.

-Salut, je suis un peu en retard...  
-Pas grave, voyons. Par contre j'suis pas encore prêt, je vais chercher quelques trucs. Entre.

J'ai entrouvert encore un peu la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer et je me suis éloigné très vite. Il a directement refermé la porte derrière lui et il s'est retourné.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.  
-SURPRISE !! se sont écriés tous les fous cachés dans ma cuisine (en sortant de la cuisine bien entendu).

J'ai croisé les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis j'ai souri d'un air carnassié à Sasuke.

-AH ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir te chercher! s'écria-t-il en me pointant du doigt.  
-Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais faire le chemin avec toi ?

Sasuke m'a lancé un regard genre.

-La fête ne devait pas avoir lieu chez Naruto ? s'est-il etonné.  
-Non, c'était prévu ici depuis le début, a répondu Kiba avec un grand sourire. On t'as fait croire que c'était chez Sasuke, mais en fait c'était un leurre ! Hahaha tu t'es fait avoir !  
-Kiba, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit quand on vient de faire une surprise comme ça, informa Shino.

Shino et Kiba ont continué de se "disputer" pendant encore quelques minutes avant que tout le monde ne commence à s'amuser. Moi je m'en fichais de m'amuser, du moment que Sasuke était content. C'est aussi à ça qu'une fête d'anniversaire doit servir, non ?

**16h45**

La fête "bat son plein". Je n'aime pas cette expression.

On a fait plusieurs batailles. Une de ballons (il en restait quand même beaucoup), une de perles de coco (quel gaspillage! oh mon dieu), une de dragibus (encore une fois, quel gaspillage!) et une d'un peu de tout.

Je raconte pas l'état de la maison après. Je les ai obligés à nettoyer avec moi.

Sasuke et moi sommes assis sur les marches de la maison, du côté du jardin. Les autres sont en train de faire une bataille d'eau avec mes tuyaux d'arrosage.

-Eh, Sasuke.  
-Mh ?  
-Tu étais au courant pour la fête, pas vrai ?  
-Mh. Comment tu sais ?  
-Ton expression de surprise ne m'a pas convaincu.

Au même moment, Shino est sorti de la maison avec une part de tarte à la cerise dans la main. Sasuke et moi on l'a regardé passer puis on a repris notre conversation.

-C'était l'idée de qui ? m'a questionné Sasuke.  
-Quoi ?  
-La fête.  
-Aah. Je sais pas. Ils m'ont juste demandé pour la maison, la nourriture, la décoration... Trois fois rien, quoi.  
-Ah ouais, vraiment ? m'a fait Sasuke avec un petit rire. Trois fois rien ?  
-Trois fois rien.

Je me suis levé et ai hurlé aux malades devant moi :

-Venez, on va ouvrir les cadeaux... Bande de fous.

Ce qui m'a valu de me faire noyer par mon propre tuyau d'arrosage.

Après que je me sois changé pour la énième fois, Sasuke a ouvert ses cadeaux. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'il a reçu, je me souviens seulement de ce que _moi_ j'ai offert ; un pull de son groupe préféré. Sasuke était hyper content.

-Trop cool, merci Gaara-chan. Ca fait des mois que j'en cherche un comme ça, où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
-Oh, j'ai juste eu à chercher un peu dans le quartier d'Harajuku.

Faux. J'ai bataillé pendant plusieurs jours pour avoir _une idée_ d'où on pouvait trouver des fringues de ce groupe ; et j'ai passé plusieurs heures sur le net (ce que je fais d'habitude, mais là ça me soulait _vraiment beacoup_). Sasuke ne pourrait pas écouter des groupes connus comme tout le monde ?!

Vers la fin de la fête (et début de soirée, 20h quand même) Naruto nous a sortit quelque chose d'assez impressionant (je m'en fichais un peu, mais j'ai des oreilles) :

-Si on réussit tous nos examens, je dis bien tous, on s'en va trois semaines à la plage à Sendai !

Tout le monde était choqué. Et content, par le fait.

-SENDAI ? C'EST VRAI ?! s'est écrié Sakura en mettant ses mains sur le visage.  
-Tu as une maison à _Sendai_ ?! s'est étonné Sasuke.  
-Mon oncle en a une. Il nous la prêtera si on a de bons résultats - surtout moi !  
-Mais c'est géant! s'est exclamé Kiba. Et on partirait quand ?  
-Le 2 août! C'est pas génial ?

Ouais, si on veut.

En partant de chez moi, tout le monde était euphorique. Sasuke m'a même pris dans ses bras pour me remercier pour la fête.

Je vous raconte pas le choc.

Même si il a éclaté de rire juste après s'être séparé de moi :S

**24 juillet - 8h54**

Les résultats des examens ont été affichés sur chaque panneau de... euh... d'affichage. Ainsi qu'à l'entrée. Je vous raconte pas la foule qu'il y a devant les grilles.

-Gaara-chan !

Je ne me suis même pas retourné. Il n'y a personne qui m'appelle comme ça, sauf Akira quand ça lui prend - et pas souvent, heureusement.

-Gaara, tu as vu les résultats ? me demande Sasuke.  
-Comment veux-tu que je puisse ? Il y a les trois quarts du lycée là.  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir à l'intérieur ?  
-Oui, enfin essayons au moins _d'entrer_.

Sasuke m'a souri et m'a entraîné dans la foule. Je m'en suis donné à coeur joie, j'arrêtais pas de frapper les gens devant moi pour qu'ils nous laisse passer, Sasuke et moi. Une fois qu'on a gagné l'entrée, je vous dis pas comment on était épuisés.

-Viens, sur ce tableau il y a les résultats des premières, m'indique Sasuke.

Je le suis. Je suis en état de stress intense même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer.

Je rêve... ?

Il n'y a écrit nulle part "recalé" à côté de mon nom ?

Ca veut dire... que je suis intelligent ? My God.

-Tu viens ? J'ai fini, me fait Sasuke, mais je ne l'entends pas (alors comment je peux réécrire ce qu'il dit me direz-vous ? Eh ben c'est un secret xP).

Mais je reste planté sur place. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les notes que je regarde sont les miennes.  
J'ai eu 87 sur 100 à mon test d'anglais. Tu m'étonnes.  
Quoi ?! 66 en japonais ancien ? Moi qui croyais avoir le tiers...

Tiens donc, j'ai la même note en histoire. Là je croyais ne pas avoir de points du tout.

-Gaara, viens, on est déjà en retard, me fait Sasuke en tirant la manche de ma chemise, puis me donnant une droite sur l'épaule.

Je consentis enfin à bouger. Mais au lieu de lui rendre son coup, je prends Sasuke dans mes bras.

-Vas dans le métro sac à glace! s'écrie-t-il.  
-Merci merci merci merci ! Tu m'as fait avoir de bons résultats aux examens ! Merci merci !

J'étais tellement heureux que je l'ai remercié six fois, vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ça dans la même phrase.

**-**

_Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais eu de mauvaises notes à mes examens. Tout ça parce que je révisais. C'est simple non ?_

_Comme on s'y était attendu, tout le monde (quand je dis tout le monde, c'est Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, et Shino) a obtenu de bons résultats et on a eu l'autorisation de partir à Sendai, là où se trouve la maison de l'oncle de Naruto._

_Ce voyage m'a ouvert à toutes sortes de choses, comme des sentiments, des trucs comme ça..._

_Mais chut. Vous êtes censés le découvrir par vous-même._

**o0 Owari 0o**

Fin du troisième chapitre !! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Hihihi j'suis trop contente pour les reviews :D Je trouve ça tellement beau d'avoir des e-mails de "bot fanfiction . net" dans ma boîte de réception... Lol

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews xD Et si vous avez des questions ben n'hésitez pas :D

A+ Kiss


	4. Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa

Saluuut !! xD Lol xD Ca va? Vous avez bien lu ? Lol xD Voici le chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :) Bonne lecture !

**-**

**Chapitre 4 : Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa**

_Pas trop tôt, enfin les vacances d'été. Un mois à se prélasser au soleil..._

_Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un mois à se prélasser dans son lit à dormir ouais !_

_Enfin, pas vraiment à dormir et tout ça, puisque je dois partir en voyage avec une bande de fous que j'ai respectivement nommé Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Tout cela est terrible._

_Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ce voyage. Enfin, probablement pas. Quelques détails sûrement, mais globalment je m'en souviendrais._

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses... que même moi j'aurais des problèmes pour tout résumer._

_Alors je résumerai pas et je vais tout dire phrase par phrase. Na._

**30 juillet - 17h et quelques**

En train de lire sur mon lit. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ? Non. Bon d'accord, je pars dans quatre jours et je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise. Vous êtes contents ?

Je ne peux faire que ça de toute façon, si je prépare mes affaires maintenant je n'aurais "plus rien à me mettre" pour les jours suivants et en plus ça me donnera chaud. Bon, c'est vrai que mon ventilateur pourrait m'aider (il m'aide en ce moment, je l'avoue) mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffle dans mon dos alors que je me tue à plier des habits pour les caser dans mon mignon petit sac de sport bleu.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand on a toqué à la porte. J'ai marmonné "entrez" et ai continué ma lecture.

-Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me suis-je etonné.

C'est dingue ça, j'ai même pas entendu la porte d'entrée.

-Oh, je m'ennuyais un peu chez moi. Je vois que tu es très content de me voir, qu'il me fait en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je suis un peu occupé là tu vois.

L'image de moi en train de bouquiner complètement allongé sur mon lit et le ventilateur en marche ne doit pas vraiment "approuver" ce que je suis en train de dire. Sasuke a ri d'un air moqueur.

-Toi, occupé ? C'est cela.  
-Bien sûr. Et dis-donc, si tu veux passer me voir, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ce qu'on appelle un _téléphone_ pour prévenir ?  
-Ca ne fait pas parti de mes priorités. Bref, tu viens, on va au parc se détendre un peu ? Je me sens d'humeur à faire une bataille d'eau là tout de suite.

J'ai lâché un gros soupir.

-Oh non, je suis crevé... ai-je geignit en m'étirant sur mon lit.  
-C'est ça. Et le jour ou tu m'as balancé une bouteille ouverte sur la gueule, t'étais crevé aussi ?!

J'ai souri. Ce souvenir me fera toujours marrer.

-Tout à fait, tu m'avais fait courir pendant au moins un quart d'heure... ai-je répondu en faisant la moue.  
-Et alors, c'est pas une raison! Allez prends des vêtements de rechange, on va se battre.

Et il a éteint le ventilateur. Je l'ai regardé, offusqué, et avant que je ne puisse le rallumer, il s'est déplacé et a débranché l'appareil.

-Espèce de salaud! me suis-je écrié, scandalisé.  
-Bouge-tes-fesses, a articulé Sasuke comme si j'étais attardé.

**18h**

Il a réussi à m'y entraîner.

Il m'a tellement "enervé" que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le mouiller. J'ai pris ma bouteille et, pendant qu'il posait la nourriture qu'il avait acheté au magasin d'en face, j'ai tiré le col de son t-shirt et j'y ai mis la moitié de ma bouteille. Je précise qu'il me faisait dos.

Sasuke était dans un état... On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon de cinq cents kilomètres.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher! lui ai-je dit avec un sourire.  
-Tu vas me le payer, sale...

Je n'ai jamais sû ce qu'il avait dit car il m'avait balancé sa bouteille d'eau au visage. Pas mal comme feinte, il a fait exprès de parler pour que je sois surpris. Pas mal pas mal (oui, j'ai conscience que c'est la troisième fois que je le dis).

Je ne suis pas resté là sans rien faire (si un peu) ; contre toute attente, j'ai sauté sur lui et j'ai littéralement aspergé avec le reste de ma bouteille. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se noyer.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer.

En effet, c'est vrai.

Ensuite s'en est suivi exactement ce qu'on a fait la première fois ; on a mis nos habits du côté soleil et on s'est couchés du côté ombre. Sasuke m'a passé une sucette à la cerise énorme.

-Alors, Gaara-chan, tu es prêt pour ces deux semaines ? me questionne Sasuke en prenant pour lui-même une énorme sucette. Ces trois semaines de rêve à passer à la plage de Sendai et surtout... avec moi ?  
-Bah... pour tout dire je m'en fiche un peu. Quant à passer ces trois semaines avec toi, hm... quel enfer.  
-Ca fait toujours plaisir. J'te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu peux partir à Sendai cet été.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Bah oui. Je t'aurais jamais connu que tu serais parti je sais pas où... en Egypte ou quelque chose...  
-En _Egypte_ ?!

J'ai laissé un blanc. J'étais sidéré par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a rencontré, c'était un signe disant que Dieu m'avait puni.  
-Ah parce que t'appelles ça une punition ?  
-Bien sûr. Et aussi, parce que t'as été assez bête pour mettre du lait sur la voiture du prof d'histoire.

Sasuke éclata de dire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Les jeunes, je vous jure.

Je l'ai regardé pendant quatre secondes avant de m'écrier :

-Tu es toujours jeune, abruti !  
-Faux, je n'avais que quinze ans quand j'ai fait ça, et maintenant j'en ai seize!  
-Ca n'a pas vraiment changé, tu es toujours aussi con.  
-Et toi en trois mois t'es toujours aussi antipathique.  
-Et alors, y'a un problème ?

Sasuke m'a regardé en secouant la tête l'air de dire "non mais je vous jure... n'importe quoi".

-Bon, je crois que nos habits sont secs là.  
-Je sais qu'il fait chaud mais c'est un peu exagéré là quand même.

Il m'a lancé un regard genre et s'est levé. Il a tâtonné les vêtements avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Je l'ai zieuté, surpris, puis il m'a fait en me tirant la langue :

-Nanananère, j'avais raison et toi t'avais tort.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de me rhabiller à mon tour.

-T'es qu'un sale gamin, tu sais ça ? lui ai-je dit en remettant mon t-shirt.  
-Oh que oui je le sais, mon petit Gaara-chan.

J'ai encore levé les yeux au ciel. Mais... que se passe-t-il ?

Je rêve ou... je viens de piquer un fard ?

J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Impossible, il mettait son t-shirt et moi je mettais mon jean.

Bref, ensuite on est allés dans un café en face. J'avais faim, il avait faim, alors...

On s'installe sur la terrasse de derrière, sous un _graaand_... euh... vous savez les grands trucs qu'on met sur les tables pour avoir de l'ombre ? Bref, on est assis sous ça.

Un parasol ? Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke commande un thé glacé à la pêche et moi un soda à la cerise. Moi aussi _j'aiiime_ les cerises.

Oh mais, je connais la serveuse ! Hm.

-Vous voulez un Dr.pepper ? Ok... euh... on s'est pas déjà vus ? demande la serveuse.  
-Vous sortez avec mon frère, ai-je déclaré en hôchant la tête.

Elle parut déconcertée.

-Hm. Je vous apporte vos boissons.

Et elle est repartie super vite.

-Tu as préparé tes affaires, Gaara-chan ? me demande Sasuke après un rapide coup d'oeil vers la serveuse.  
-Non. J'ai la flemme.  
-Tu sais que trois jours ça passe vite. Moi j'ai presque fini, il me reste à acheter quelques trucs et à voler de l'argent.

Je l'ai regardé en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh... _voler_ ?  
-Mais non, j'attends juste que mes parents me passent mon argent de poche. Ils sont partis une semaine à Hawaï et ils ne veulent pas me dire où ils ont planqué mon argent de poche.  
-C'est sadique.  
-Ah tu trouves aussi ?

On est venus nous apporter nos boissons. Curieusement ce n'était pas la copine de mon frère qui est venue.

-Je me demande ce qu'on va faire pendant trois semaines à Sendai, se demanda Sasuke à voix haute et sirotant son thé. Pas toi ?  
-Non. Je ne ferai que dormir de toute façon.  
-Tu le fais déjà ici ça.  
-Ah ? Ben la différence, c'est que je le ferai sur du sable chaud.  
-Oui, c'est vrai que ça change des lits moelleux et du gazon bien vert.

La discussion a duré encore une heure comme ça. J'ai repris trois verres entre temps.

Trois verres à la cerise, voyons! Être saoul à dix-neuf heures trente! Non mais vraiment. Je ne me saoule pas pour rien moi.

**31 juillet - heure indéterminée**

Les autres sont partis faire des courses pour après-demain. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne les font pas à Sendai, cette ville n'est pas un endroit paumé du Japon.

J'avais la flemme de venir, aussi je suis resté chez moi à _essayer_ d'atteindre le niveau supérieur de mon jeu vidéo. Ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire.

Mais... ce n'est pas une heure indéterminée! Il est quinze heures trente!

Et on vient sonner à la porte en plus! Il faut que j'arrête de mettre des points d'exclamation.

Je mets mon jeu en pause et je vais ouvrir. Comme je pouvais m'en douter (et vous aussi) c'est "toute la bande" qui vient m'inviter à faire les courses avec eux. Je crois qu'ils ont en fait décider d'acheter leur stock de nourriture dans le magasin juste en face de chez moi.

Misère.

Je vais chercher mon porte-feuille et vais éteindre ma console. Niveau 53, on se retrouvera plus tard.

**16h**

Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'on est toujours pas sortis ?

Normalement, des courses ce n'est pas long à faire. Mais quand on est sept si.  
Personne n'était jamais d'accord à chaque fois que quelqu'un proposait un article. Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi la moitié d'entre nous n'était pas d'accord quand j'ai dit "des pizzas surgelées".

-Bon écoutez, tous, s'est exclamé Sasuke qui en avait marre autant que moi. Si on se divisait en groupes ? Un qui prend tous ce qui se réchauffe, qui est salé etc, et l'autre qui prend des boissons, des trucs sucrés et des truc frais. D'accord ?  
-Et un groupe pour les cochonneries, est intervenu Kiba.  
-Oui, si tu veux. Pour le groupe qui prend les trucs salés, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit ceux qui ont une alimentation saine... Hinata, vas-y.  
-Eh! Moi aussi je mange des trucs sains! s'écria Sakura, offusquée.  
-Peut-être, mais tu manges plus, disons, _normalement_. Naruto, va avec elle.  
-Mais euh, je veux faire les cochonneries! s'est-il plaint.  
-Et alors, tu n'auras qu'à acheter des sachets de râmens avec.  
-Cool !

Naruto et Hinata sont partis vers la gauche. Sasuke a continué d'élaborer un plan pour nous sauver la vie.

-Kiba, Sakura, vous allez faire les "cochonneries". Et ne lésinez pas, prenez tout ce qu'il y a de plus gras pour qu'à notre retour, on soit changés à jamais.  
-Bien reçu, chef ! s'est écrié Kiba en immitant la posture d'un sergent.

Kiba et Sakura se sont éloignés dans un rayon situé quelques mètres devant. Il ne restait que Sasuke, Shino et moi.

-Bon, les boissons, le sucre, c'est parti! s'est écrié Sasuke.

On s'est dirigé vers le rayon frais et, comme l'avait si bien dit Sasuke, c'était parti.

**16h30**

On s'est tous retrouvés au niveau des caisses.

Avec Shino et Sasuke, on a pris au moins dix bouteilles de boisson. On voulait prendre des pots de glaces, mais on s'est dit que ça allait fondre sur le chemin pour aller à Sendai.  
On a pris du lait, des céréales pour le petit dèj, des trucs.

Naruto et Hinata sont revenus avec une quantité insensée de trucs. Toutes sortes de plats surgelés - des trucs à réchauffer - des boîtes de conserve avec des plats cuisinés dedans, des boîtes avec des trucs comme du thon, des légumes, etc... il y avait tellement de boîtes que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.  
Sans oublier les paquets de râmens. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Et enfin, les cochonneries. C'était Sakura et Kiba qui avaient le plus d'articles. Des barres chocolatées, des chips, des bonbons... C'était terrible.

Et je vous raconte le prix après ça.

Ca a dû nous coûter... je sais pas... 10000 yens ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, nos porte-monnaies ont souffert ce jour-là. En particulier ceux de Sasuke et Naruto.

**-**

_Quelle journée crevante. 1300 yens qui partent comme ça c'est pas rien - d'autant que j'avais déjà demandé mon argent de poche à Akira et, sur les 25000... bon c'est vrai qu'il m'en reste pas mal. Et que 25000 c'est beaucoup... Enfin bon._

_On a décidé de se partager les courses à porter. Moi j'ai eu quelques boissons et des paquets de marshmallows. Rien de bien lourd, sauf si on compte les trois bouteilles de deux litres chacunes._

_Le lendemain, quand j'ai préparé mes affaires, une surprise m'attendait - ou plutôt ne m'attendait pas - dans mon armoire._

**-**

**1er août - 16h**

Bon sang ce que c'est chiant de préparer ses affaires. J'ai été obligé de m'y prendre pas trop tard, parce que demain on part _assez tôt_ ; six heures du matin. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me lever à dix heures sans criser, alors cinq heures du matin... Je vais mourir et en plus, je serais encore plus de mauvais poil.

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de mal à trier mes fringues. J'ai commencé par éliminer ceux pour le froid, comme ça c'est clair ; les hauts j'ai pris n'importe quoi, des pulls des t-shirts des chemises des vestes - oups, je crois que j'ai pris la veste de mon uniforme... elle est plutôt classe mais c'est pas une raison - et tout ça... Mais le problème c'est que j'ai des fringues préférées, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire le tri. Alors je piochais à l'aveuglette et ça ne m'a satisfait qu'à moitié.

Au moment où je me disais que ça ne servait à rien de fermer les yeux pour prendre mes habits, mon portable a sonné.

-Ouais ?  
-C'est quoi cette manière de répondre ? Tu pourrais être plus poli avec ton interlocuteur !

Sasuke.

-Salut, Sasuke-chan.  
-Yo, Gaara-chan. Pourquoi as-tu rajouté "chan" ?  
-Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait. Et aussi que tu voies quel effet ça fait de se faire appeler "chan".  
-Hm. Alors, t'as fini de ranger tes affaires ?

J'ai coincé le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille avant de commencer à plier quelques pantalons.

-Nan, je suis en plein dedans là. Je suppose que _toi_, tu as fini ?  
-Tu supposes bien, mon p'tit Gaara-chan. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mon sac à dos.  
-Comment ça, ton sac à dos ?  
-Bah, ce que je vais avoir durant le voyage. Je vais m'ennuyer sinon.  
-Très juste.  
-Je vais prendre quelques livres, un peu à manger et mon baladeur. Et un somnifère au cas où.  
-Un _somnifère_ ?!  
-Un somnifère. Tu comprends vite, dis-donc.  
-Je sais, merci. Je comprends toujours ce qu'on me dit.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pas toujours, m'a sorti Sasuke en mettant fin à ce blanc.  
-Ah oui ? Quand exactement, _monsieur_ ?  
-Quand je t'ai dit que je devais aller chez mon frère, l'autre jour.

-Et ?  
-Tu as mal compris, c'est tout.  
-C'est faux. Ce que j'avais compris, c'est que _tu allais chez ton frère_.  
-Faux.  
-Vrai.  
-Ferme-là.  
-Non, toi la ferme.  
-On va la fermer tous les deux, OK ?  
-Ce qui revient à raccrocher, non ?  
-Très juste.  
-Bon bah salut alors.  
-Salut.

J'ai raccroché. J'ai jeté mon portable sur mon lit et ai continué de plier mes habits.

**17h**

AHA ! J'ai fini. Enfin presque ; il me reste à charger mes sous-vêtements, mes serviettes et mes maillots de bain. Plus choisir les vêtements que je mettrais demain.

Ca c'est fait. Un pull - il _paraît_ qu'il fait froid à six heures, le matin - un jean. Je ne parle pas bien sûr des chaussures et des trucs comme ça.  
Maintenant les sous-vêtements. Ca va vite, j'ai juste eu à ouvrir mon tiroir et à en prendre plusieurs poignées que j'ai casées dans un coin de mon sac. Quand aux serviettes, j'en ai pris deux grandes et une petite.

Haha, passons aux maillots de bain.

J'ouvre mon armoire et commence à farfouiller au niveau des bas. Misère, il n'y a rien.  
Au niveau des sous-vêtements alors ? Rien non plus...

Merde, j'ai pas de maillots de bain ? Je suis censé _aller à la plage_. Et je suis sûr que j'en ai un.

Je suis un tout petit peu dans la merde, surtout que le centre commercial ferme dans une heure.

Mes mains se saisissent de mon portable. Je compose un numéro avant même de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ?  
-Gaara ?  
-Au secours.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
-J'ai pas de maillot de bain.  
-Ah non ?  
-Non.  
-Je ne te ferai pas le coup du "je te l'avais bien dit" en disant qu'il fallait préparer tes affaires avant.  
-J'espère.

Silence.

-Accompagne-moi au centre comercial, ai-je lâché d'un coup, sans me retenir.  
-Quoi ? Là tout de suite ? s'étonne Sasuke.  
-Oui. C'est urgent, il faut que j'y aille. Il n'est... Il n'est que dix-sept heures et quelques. Ca devrait aller, non ?  
-Ouais... J'suis un peu fatigué là... Mais bon.  
-Je me fiche que tu sois fatigué ou à l'agonie. Accompagne-moi.  
-T'es chiant, tu sais ça ? Je regardais un drama à la télé.  
-Quel drama ?  
-Je croyais que t'étais pressé ?

Je me reprends soudainement. Je re-regarde ma montre et lui dit (crie) :

-On se retrouve devant l'arrêt de bus près de chez moi dans un quart d'heure OK ?

Et je raccroche.

Merde, j'aurais dû vérifier plus tôt mes affaires. Je déteste quand Sasuke a raison.  
Ce qui arrive, malheureusement, assez souvent.

**17h16**

Je suis à l'arrêt de bus. J'ai laissé un mot sur la porte de ma chambre disant que j'étais au centre commercial - Akira est au travail et les deux autres... je ne sais pas où ils sont encore passés.

Je vois Sasuke qui arrive au loin, et comme par hasard il arrive en même temps que le bus.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit, il se met à courir (Sasuke pas le bus).  
Spectacle assez hilarant, surtout qu'en courant Sasuke a failli renverser une femme à vélo et s'est pris un arbre ; il était de mauvais poil quand il est arrivé. En plus le bus était à un feu rouge quand il a fait ami-ami avec les plantes. Vraiment drôle comme spectacle.

-Arrêtes de te marrer! me fait Sasuke en me frappant l'épaule.

Comme si ça pouvait me calmer. Une droite sur l'épaule. Je l'ai regardé l'air de dire "et puis quoi encore ?" et j'ai montré le bus de mon menton. Il venait d'arriver.

À peine que la porte était ouverte qu'il me pousse pour pouvoir y entrer en premier. Non mais vraiment, un de ces jours je vais le tuer cet Uchiwa de mes deux.

**17h30**

Cool, le centre commercial n'est pas encore fermé. En fait je me suis trompé, il ferme à vingts heures. C'est pour ça qu'on est pas en retard.

Sasuke est énervé d'avoir été tiré de son drama pour ça.

-Bon, on va où pour acheter ton maillot de bain ? me fait-il en me lançant un regard genre.  
-Ne me fais pas un caca nerveux, Sasuke-chan! m'écriais-je. T'imagines si j'aurais fait pareil toutes les fois où tu m'as entraîné quelque part ?  
-Mais tu les as fait tes cacas nerveux.  
-Ah oui et alors ?

Il secoue vivement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on va par là. Dans ce magasin les vêtements ne sont pas chers.

Je suis Sasuke. Mais c'est qu'il marche vite, ce crétin!

-Sasuke, calme toi un peu.  
-Non. Tu m'as appelé au moment crucial en plus. C'était presque la fin.  
-Tu fais la gueule pour _ça_ ?  
-Non. Je _te_ fais la gueule pour ça.  
-Et la différence, s'il te plaît ?

Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi tellement soudainement que j'ai sursauté.

-Je n'ai rien à te répondre.  
-C'est surtout que tu n'as rien à dire à tes propres conneries.

Il s'est re-tourné vers moi et m'a souri. J'ai haussé un sourcil et suis entré dans dans le magasin.  
Waw, c'est fou ce qu'il y a... de filles ici. À peine deux ou trois garçons (à part nous deux).

-Dis-donc Sasuke, c'est fait exprès ? demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pas du tout, c'est un magasin mixte.  
-Mais environ 98 sont des filles!  
-Et alors ? Il y a des fringues pour mecs. Presque tout est au deuxième étage.

Je me calme. Deuxième étage.. ? Ca change tout.

Je fonce vers l'escalator avant même que Sasuke n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Quand j'arrive en haut, j'observe un peu les vêtements, puis me dirige vers le rayon où il y a écrit "Maillots - homme". Sasuke est juste derrière moi.

-Bon, t'amener ici est aussi une excuse pour t'habiller correctement, je l'avoue, me fait Sasuke en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.  
-Enlève tes sales pattes. Et puis je m'habille bien d'abord.  
-C'est cela oui...  
-Tu t'es zieuté toi avant de me dire ça ?!  
-Bien sûr. Moi j'ai de la _classe_. De la vraie.  
-Ah parce que tu appelles ça de la classe ?  
-Ouais. De toute façon, tout ce que tu as dans les yeux c'est de la m...

Je l'ai interrompu en le frappant à la tête et me suis posté devant les maillots de bain pour homme.

Mais... Ils sont tous laids ! OK je n'attache pas d'importance à l'apparence mais il y a des limites.

-Bah dis-donc, la dernière fois que je suis venu ils avaient plus de trucs... marmonne Sasuke derrière moi.  
-Tu m'étonnes!

J'ai commencé à fouiller parmi tous les maillots accrochés par des cintres. Si il n'y avait pas écrit "Hommes" en grosses lettres rouges au-dessus de ma tête, j'aurais juré que c'était pour les femmes. Il n'y avait que des couleurs criardes et... féminines.

J'ai attrapé un bermuda au milieu de nulle part et Dieu merci il était bleu foncé. Au moins avec ça je me ferai pas remarquer.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ? me demande la voix lointaine Sasuke.  
-Ouais, un pour l'instant. Mais t'es où toi ?  
-Moi ?  
-Non, le Pape, baka!  
-Aaah, moi. Je suis au rayon de derrière, je regarde les jeans.  
-Ah, OK.

J'ai continué de chercher et ai trouvé un autre maillot - un slip, mmmh j'aime pas dire ça - noir cette fois.

Pas un slip, on dirait un boxer.

-Sasuke, j'ai fini. On peut y aller maintenant.

Aucune réponse. J'ai répété son nom, mais tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est les voix des autres clients un peu plus loin.  
J'ai regardé autour de moi, un peu inquiet, quand soudain je le vois surgir d'un gros tas de vêtements à ma gauche.

J'ai fait un bond tellement énorme que je me suis retrouvé à deux mètres de lui.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'écrie Sasuke en me pointant du doigt.  
-Mais t'es vraiment trop _bête_, j'suis choqué ! m'exclame-je en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans un tas de vêtements bon marché ?  
-Ca se voit pas ? Je voulais te faire peur.  
-Bah ça a pas marché.  
-Faux. Sinon t'aurais pas bondi tel le lapin poursuivi par un chasseur.

Bon, j'ai eu peur pour de vrai mais plutôt m'auto-trucider que de l'admettre.

-Tu es totalement dans l'erreur. Bon viens, je vais payer ces trucs.

Sasuke m'a suivi en silence vers les caisses. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il reprenne la parole.

-C'est rendez-vous où, déjà ? me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je crois qu'il veut tester si je m'en souviens.

-Devant le lycée. Ensuite on prend le bus qui nous amènera à la gare.  
-OOH Mais tu t'en souviens! C'est cool, Gaara-chan!  
-Je ne suis pas un crétin.  
-Tu en donnes l'impression.  
-Ferme-la.

J'ai payé mes deux maillots de bain et on a descendu l'escalator. Il a continué de tester ma crétinerie.

-Et on se retrouve à quelle heure ? Le train part à quelle heure ? On sera combien ? On part où ?  
-Mais tu vas _la fermer ta gueule oui_ ?! Laisse-moi tranquille, voyons !  
-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu n'étais pas un crétin.

Sasuke a croisé les bras en me regardant d'un air amusé. Je lui ai lancé un regard appuyé avant de lui répondre.

-On se retrouve à six heures devant le lycée, le train part à huit heures trente. On sera sept et on part à SENDAI !  
-Ca y est, j'en ai la certitude. Tu _es_ un crétin.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Tu es un crétin. Oh noon, on va rater le bus !!  
-Ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi je suis un crétin ?!

Il s'est mis à courir vers l'arrêt de bus. Je l'ai rattrapé et une fois arrêtés, je lui ai frappé l'épaule.

-Eh ! Ca va pas de me frapper comme ça ?! s'écrie-t-il en se massant le membre endolori.  
-Bien sûr que si ça va, _je suis un crétin_.

Sasuke m'a regardé comme si j'étais un attardé.

-Ferme-la et grimpe dans ce maudit bus!

Ledit bus venait de s'arrêter à notre hauteur. Cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai poussé pour pouvoir entrer en premier, mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire ; il m'a tiré par le t-shirt et a essayé de monter, mais c'est moi qui l'ait attrapé par le t-shirt et qui suis monté en premier. Les passagers nous regardaient comme si on était des enfants de trois ans.

-Sasuke, c'est ta faute.  
-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. C'est toi qui m'a poussé.  
-Tu l'avais fait à l'aller.  
-Et toi, puérile personne que tu es, tu as voulu te venger en faisant la même chose.  
-Tout à fait.

Il m'a souri en hôchant de la tête. Puis il m'a montré des places au fond et on est partis s'asseoir.

**-**

_Quelle journée excellente, franchement. Je me suis beaucoup amusé au centre commercial avec Sasuke. Non mais c'est vrai, en fait c'est un vrai gamin._

_Après être descendu du bus, on est partis se faire une glace au café d'en face. On a parlé de trucs, de choses. De trucs et de choses. Pas grand chose en fait. On a juste mangé nos glaces en silence._

_Le lendemain, le commencement. De tout._

**-**

**2 août - 5h22**

AAAHH Dieu que je suis fatigué. J'ai un truc bizarre à l'intérieur de la poitrine, c'est toujours comme ça quand je me réveille rapidement et tôt.

Je me suis extirpé de mon lit avec une lenteur extrême. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et ait constaté qu'il faisait déjà presque jour. Je savais pas que le soleil commençait à se lever à cette heure là.

Je suis parti dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche pour bien me réveiller - l'eau a le don de me réveiller assez bien - et faire ma toilette. J'en suis ressorti un quart d'heure plus tard.

J'ai mis les habits que j'avais préparé la veille, ai rangé ma brosse à dent dans ma trousse de toilette et ai descendu mon bagage en bas de l'escalier.

J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Oh, il est déjà cinq heures quarante-cinq. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller...

Je laisse un petit mot d'au revoir sur la table du salon avec une sucette à la cerise - Akira les adore aussi - et traîne mon sac jusque dans l'entrée. Je vérifie si j'ai tout ; argent de poche, portable, chargeur, ticket de train, mp3 bien sûr, piles, rechargeur de piles... L'argent, le portable, le ticket et et le mp3 sont dans mes poches. J'ai aussi une pile de secours.

Et... tintintin. Je ferme la porte derrière moi à double tour.

À moi la liberté (euh ?).

**5h50**

Suis dans le bus. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des bus si tôt ?!

Et avec des gens dedans ?!

Bon, je fais parti de ces gens, c'est vrai, mais moi c'est parce que je pars en vacances. Eux c'est sûrement pour le plaisir de se lever tôt. Les gens, je vous jure.

J'ai failli m'endormir. Heureusement que le conducteur du bus a klaxonné une camionnette devant lui, autrement je serais parti au terminus.

Arrivé devant le lycée. Il est six heures deux.

AHA ! Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas en retard, et bah il l'est. Deux minutes, nananère.  
Il n'y a que Naruto et Kiba qui sont là. Ils ont l'air aussi fatigués que moi.

-Saluut... me balance Kiba d'une voix endormie, tandis que Naruto baille en me faisant un signe de la main.  
-Yo. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
-Quelques minutes, me répond Naruto. Une dizaine peut-être... je ne sais pas.

J'ai hôché la tête et les ai rejoint assis sur le trottoir. J'allais leur demander à quelle heure on arrivait exactement quand une voix aigue a retenti à ma gauche :

-Naruto, Kiba !!

Je me suis tourné. Entendre la voix de Sakura dès le matin m'a fait mal aux oreilles. Pendant la journée ça peut aller, je suis réveillé. Mais là... My God.

Sakura m'a salué d'un signe chaleureux de la main. J'ai répondu par un signe de tête et l'ai rejetée en arrière (ma tête pas Sakura voyons!) ; mais au lieu de rester suspendue en l'air, elle a heurté ce qui semblait être du jean. J'ai levé les yeux et ai pû constater que le jean appartenait à des jambes, qui appartenaient à Sasuke.

-C'est comme ça que tu salues, maintenant ? me fait-il en souriant. OK l'autre jour je t'ai dit d'arrêter de saluer aussi vulgairement mais quand même...  
-Fermes-la, Sasuke.  
-Ne sois pas si vulgaire dès le matin comme ça, Gaara-chan. De toute façon pour toi y'a pas d'heure, t'es vulgaire toute la journée et toute la nuit.  
-Je vais le redire ; ferme-la, Sasuke.  
-D'accord...

J'ai rejeté encore une fois la tête en arrière et cette fois, rien n'était là pour me la retenir. Mais je n'ai pas heurté le sol (!).

-Bon, il ne manque qu'Hinata et Shino... marmonne Sasuke. Quelqu'un sait s'ils arriveront ensemble ou... ?  
-Minute, mon portable sonne, s'écrie Kiba en sortant d'un geste énergique son téléphone de sa poche. Allô ? Ah salut Hinata, ça va? Où est-ce que tu es ?

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Kiba. J'ai mis mon menton au creux de ma main et j'ai soupiré fortement.

-Bon en fait, elle nous rejoindra là-bàs avec Shino, annonce Kiba en raccrochant.  
-Quoi elle nous rejoindra à Sendai ?? s'étonne Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Mais non baka, ils nous rejoindront à la gare !  
-Aaah...

Naruto, Kiba et moi on s'est levés. Et puis on est partis à l'arrêt du bus d'en face pour vérifier les horaires.

-Un quart d'heure ?! Mais on a pas toute la journée, nous !! s'exclame Naruto, sous le choc.  
-Notre train part à 8h30, Naruto, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le banc de l'arrêt, et il est six heures à peine. Calme toi.  
-Quel calme olympien, Gaara-chan! me fait Sasuke.  
-La ferme.

Et j'ai posé la tête sur son épaule et je me suis endormi.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le bus. Bizarre.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? me suis-je écrié en regardant de tous les côtés.  
-Bah Gaara, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? me demande Kiba en haussant un sourcil.  
-Euh... vous m'avez réveillé quand on est montés dans le bus ?  
-Bah oui. Enfin...

Et ils se sont mis à pouffer de rire. Je les ai regardés, l'air un rien ahuri et leur ai demandé :

-Bah, pourquoi vous riez ?  
-Parce que quand on t'a réveillé, tu disais des trucs bizarres... Qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Ils ont continué de pouffer. Je leur ai lancé un regard noir et me suis ré-endormi.

**7h04**

On est arrivés à la gare. C'est fou ce que ça peut être bondé pour un matin ces machins-là.

Sasuke sort un papier de sa poche (son billet, en l'occurence xD) et regarde par où nous devons aller.

-C'est à la porte 72, annonce-t-il, faut qu'on prenne l'escalator de gauche.

Tout le monde le suit sans broncher. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'ai atrocement faim et que je n'ai pas la moindre nourriture sur moi à part ce qu'on a prévu pour le voyage.

Je vais décéder avant d'avoir pû essayer de noyer Sasuke dans la mer.

-Ah cool, il n'y pas beaucoup de monde. Venez, on va prendre un petit dèj'.

Quoi ? Petit dèj' ?

Merci mon Dieu, je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir rien avaler ce matin.

-On va là ? propose Sakura en pointant du doigt vers un petit café plein de couleurs étranges (pétardes).  
-OK.

Du moment qu'il y a à manger ça me va.

J'allais m'asseoir quand j'entends des voix familières derrière moi ; Hinata et Shino viennent d'arriver. Salutations, salutations, discussions, discussions... Mais j'ai faim moi, bordel !  
La moitié d'entre nous vont commander tandis que l'autre moitié reste là à discuter. Je fais parti de celle qui est restée assise, avec Naruto et Hinata.

-Dis Naruto, on va faire quoi à Sendai ? demande-je. Elle est meublée au moins ta maison ?  
-Bien sûr! Sinon je n'aurais pas proposé. Et puis c'est un bungalow, pas une maison.  
-Appelle ça comme tu veux, moi je dirais une _maison_. Il y a combien de chambres ?  
-Je ne sais plus trop... Il doit y en avoir quatre ou cinq, peut-être six. Deux étages, trois salles de bains, un grenier, une cave.  
-T'es agent immobilier ou quoi ? Je t'ai juste demandé _le nombre de chambres_.  
-Et voilà les petit déj's ! s'exclame Sakura en posant des assiettes sur la table, alors que Naruto allait répliquer. Alors toi, tu avais pris quoi ? Une omelette nan ?

Je prends mon assiette des mains de Shino qui vient d'arriver et commence à manger. Alala, c'est trop miam les pancakes dégouliants de nutella. En plus les vendeurs ont été généreux sur la quantité.

-Il est quelle heure, s'il vous plaît ? demande Shino en zieutant mes pancakes.  
-Sept heures trente. On va bientôt y aller, dès qu'on finit notre petit dèj'.

J'avale en silence mes pancakes hypercaloriques tandis que les autres s'excitent comme des malades sur le fait d'être "bientôt à la légendaire plage de Sendai". Moi je continue de me demander ce qu'on va faire là-bàs à part _rester ensemble_.

**8h et quelques**

Mais bon sang pourquoi on attend autant pour partir ?! Je m'emmerde grave là. On est même pas encore montés dans le train.

-Eh, vous voulez faire un jeu pour faire passer le temps ? propose Naruto.

Les autres acceptent. Moi je reste de marbre et je les écoute d'une oreille. Il s'agit en fait d'un jeu débile consistant à faire quelque chose de débile sur quelqu'un qui nous entoure. Complètement débile.

**12h08**

-On aurait déjà dû arriver. C'est pas normal, je m'emmerde moi.  
-Calme toi Gaara, ça ne fait que huit minutes qu'on aurait dû arriver.  
-Et alors, ça me stresse. J'aime pas être enfermé comme ça...  
-Et ce que tu fais le samedi après-midi, enfin je veux dire toute la journée, c'est quoi ?  
-C'est pas pareil. Là je sais que je peux sortir si j'en ai envie - ce qui n'est _pas_ le cas - alors qu'_ici_ c'est impossible.

Nous avons bien démarrer à huit heures trente, mais seulement en chemin on a eu du retard et là on est toujours pas arrivés. Ca m'énèèèèrve vraiment beaucoup.

Au début je faisais un morpion avec Sasuke, mais ça m'a lassé parce que c'était toujours la même chose ; je gagnais, il gagnait, match nul. Toujours dans le même ordre en plus.  
Alors j'ai décidé de me plaindre comme un demeuré pour faire chier tout le monde. Mais ça n'a marché qu'à moitié car il n'y avait que Sasuke, Naruto et moi qui étions réveillés.

Et puis soudain...

-Je rêve ou... le train ralentit ? me suis-je écrié, tournant la tête dans tous les sens.  
-Hmm... non non, on ralentit pas, me fait Sasuke en me pincant le bras hyper fort.  
-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me pinces ?  
-Pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas.  
-Tss, crétin...

J'ai secoué les autres comme un malade pour qu'ils se réveillent, et lorsque le train s'est complètement arrêté et qu'une voix a fait son blabla du genre "Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes bien arrivés à la ville de Sendai" j'ai couru vers la soute à bagages pour y retirer mon sac. Mais j'ai par contre dû attendre que les portes s'ouvrent et que les autres arrivent.

À peine que la porte s'était ouverte qu'une odeur m'a envahi tout entier.

Une odeur de sel...

**-**

_Ahh, cette fameuse odeur... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'en évoque des souvenirs. Je crois que si je retourne à la plage ça va me faire tout bizarre._

_Ce voyage dans le train était particulièrement éprouvant. En fait il s'avérait que, pour aller de Konoha jusqu'à Sendai, il faille trois heures et demie. J'ai passé les trois quarts du temps à dormir sur l'épaule de quelqu'un (je me souviens que ce n'était pas celle de Sasuke) et à parler avec les autres lorsque j'étais réveillé._

_Remémoration de ce voyage... Elle était marrante quand même, cette excursion à Sendai. On s'est tous bien amusés, on s'est tous bien aimés..._

_Mais, ça ne veut rien dire ça._

_Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est là-bàs que j'ai commencé à aimer Sasuke._

_Mais même pas de vrais sentiments._

**o0 Owari 0o**

End of fourth chapter :D Ihihi je sens que je vais m'éclater à écrire le chapitre 5 :D Je note mes idées dans un cahier, et ce que j'ai écrit m'a fait bien rire :D (enfin, j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 6 xD) Donnez-moi vos impressions dans les reviews :) (ce chapitre n'était-il pas un peu ennuyant ? euh... xD)

A+ Kiss


	5. Hoshi no Negai o

Saluut!! Ca va? Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir :) Je vois que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté :s vous m'en voyez désolée, ce n'est pas que j'ai eu du mal à le boucler (je l'avais fini depuis longtemps) mais j'ai été très occupée :s lol

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici le cinquième (et bizarre) chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :) Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Hoshi no Negai o**

_(J'ai oublié de dire... j'ai pris le PC portable d'Akira :D Quelle ingéniosité n'est-ce pas?)  
Quel voyage. Et puis cette odeur de sel... saleté d'odeur._

_J'essaye de me souvenir... Les moments importants - à part le voyage en lui-même - qui me sont arrivés là-bàs..._

_Oh non. Ca y est je me souviens. Et c'est arrivé le premier jour en plus._

**-**

**2 août - 12h22**

On est tous descendus un par un. Et bien sûr moi en premier.

À peine tu descends du train que tu sais déjà que tu es à la plage ; l'odeur, le sable, les gens en maillots de bain qui se promènent. Non mais je vous jure. Ils pourraient au moins enfiler un pantalon.

-Bon Allez Naruto, tu nous indiques la route ? C'est pas trop loin, j'espère ? s'enquit Sakura.  
-Nan, une dizaine de minutes en bus, annonce Naruto en sortant une feuille de son sac. Mais d'abord, il faut que nous sortions de la gare !  
-Ouais ce serait pas mal comme idée.

On s'est dirigés vers l'intérieur de la gare, on a dû montrer nos billets et tout le tralala, passer par plusieurs couloirs différents et _enfin_, trouver la sortie prévue (apparemment il y a une sortie qu'on peut prendre pour aller plus vite d'après Naruto). Je suis sûr que c'était plus long que pour aller dans sa maison.

-Naruto, y'avait pas plus court comme chemin, _par pur hasard_ ? demande Kiba, qui en a marre de transporter ses bagages (il est pas le seul).  
-Non, sinon ça allait nous faire faire un super détour et le bus n'aurait pas duré dix minutes mais plus d'une heure.

Cette phrase sembla requinquer Kiba d'un coup. On s'est dirigés vers l'arrêt que nous indiquait Naruto et on a tous foncés pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le banc. Ahahaha je suis arrivé premier xD Ensuite il y a eu Kiba, puis Sakura. Naruto n'a pas pû s'asseoir et les autres n'ont pas courru.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins, nous lance Sasuke en s'asseyant par terre, à côté de Naruto.  
-Et vous de vraies grand-mères, réplique-je.

Il me sourit. Hmm, miam.

Euh, miam ? Calme. Pas miam, pas miam.

J'en étais là de mes "réflexions" quand le bus est arrivé. On s'est levés (du moins pour ceux qui étaient assis) et on est entrés.

**13h**

OUAIIS On est arrivés. La maison est plutôt classe, dans le genre... bah genre maison. Et comme Naruto me l'a si bien expliqué ce matin, deux étages, grenier :)

-OK les enfants, s'écrie Naruto en se mettant face à nous, je me souviens plus exactement du nombre de chambres donc ne m'en veuillez pas si on est plusieurs d'accord ? Maintenant Sasuke, passe-moi les clés !  
-Euh... j'ai pas les clés, tu m'avais dit que tu les garderais, répond Sasuke, pris au dépourvu.

On s'est tous tournés vers Sasuke.

-Mais pas du tout, même hier je te les ai passées en disant qu'il fallait que tu les gardes parce que moi je perds tout, a continué Naruto.  
-Ah nan nan, je les ai pas moi.

On s'est re-tournés vers Sasuke. Il nous a regardés un par un, l'air désolé, puis a hurlé :

-Mais c'est une blague ! Elles sont dans mon sac !

GRR J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Il nous a souri et s'est avancé vers la porte, nous le suivant en lui marmonnant qu'il ne devrait pas faire de telles blagues.

On a posé nos bagages par terre, sur le perron, et on a attendu. Sept secondes, c'est vrai, mais on a attendu quand même.

-BON SANG, MAIS QUELLE ODEUR ! a hurlé Kiba en se bouchant le nez, une fois qu'on fut entrés.  
-Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes pas venus ici, toi et ta famille ? demande Sasuke en entrant puis en ressortant.  
-Bah, je crois que ça doit faire deux ans... enfin je ne sais plus...

C'est vrai ça. Quelle odeur monstrueuse, on aurait dit qu'un ogre vivait là-dedans.

-Bon venez, on va ouvrir les fenêtres parce que sinon on va mourir! fait Naruto en poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur.  
-Y'a aussi dix mille kilos de poussière on dirait, ai-je marmonné en touchant d'une main le buffet à l'entrée.

Sasuke a pouffé derrière moi. Et puis je me suis dirigé (précipité) vers la fenêtre la plus proche et je l'ai ouverte en grande.

Déjà, on voyait la différence. Il faisait plus clair et on respirait l'air chaud de la plage.

Il y a au moins quatre fenêtres dans le salon, et en plus la cuisine est dans la même salle ; il y a un petit comptoir et contre le mur, il y a une _autre_ fenêtre. Ce qui fait cinq fenêtre rien que pour une seul pièce.

-Ouf, c'est mieux non ? demande Naruto, une fois toutes les fenêtre ouvertes.  
-C'est clair que c'est beaucoup mieux, mais faut vite faire le ménage si on veut pas mourir asphyxiés, fait remarquer Sasuke.  
-Oui c'est clair, approuve Naruto. Mais d'abord, faut qu'on attribue les chambres. Je vais faire le tour de la maison, vous, restez ici et commencez à mettre la nourriture au frigo et tout ça.

Exécution. J'ai pris les boissons et les paquets de marshmallows de mon sac et ait mis une bouteille dans le frigo, les autres je les ai rangés dans un placard au-dessus du lave-vaisselle.

Entre-temps, Sakura a hurlé toute son âme parce qu'il y a un rat qui est sorti de derrière le four alors qu'elle essayait de voir si il marchait bien. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'un énorme mouton de poussière qui a bougé à cause du vent.

Naruto, le retour.

-Compte-rendu, les enfants ! hurle-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, au milieu du salon. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais il y a de la place pour deux dans les chambres ; excellente nouvelle non ?

Non, pas excellente nouvelle. Je voulais dormir seul.

-En fait il y a quatre chambres ; une à cet étage, deux au premier et une au grenier, poursuit Naruto. Celles d'en haut sont deux places et celle d'en bas une seule.  
-Je prends celle d'en bas ! se sont écriés Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura et moi-même, en levant la main d'un geste énergique.

Shino a levé la main mais n'a pas hurlé.

-On ne peut pas décider de qui aura la chambre comme ça ! On va tirer à la courte paille. Celui qui tire la plus petite aura la chambre d'en bas, d'accord ?  
-Pourquoi celui et pas _celle_ ? demande Sakura.  
-Parce que comme vous êtes deux filles, explique Naruto en la montrant elle et Hinata, vous pouvez dormir ensemble sans encombres ; alors que si il y en a une d'entre vous qui dort avec un mec ça va faire glauque... Non ?  
-Possible.  
-Voilà ! Alors je disais, on va faire à la courte paille les gars !

Naruto sort des petites branches de sa poche. Il se retourne, les mélange bien et nous les tends en prenant bien soin de les mettre à la même taille et de cacher leur bout avec son autre main.

-Sasuke, tire.

Il s'éxécute. Sa brindille est extrêmement longue.

-AHA ! s'écrie Kiba en le montrant du doigt. Nananère, tu vas être avec quelqu'un...  
-Tiens Kiba, à ton tour.

Il tire. La sienne est encore plus longue que celle de Sasuke. Et c'est à son tour de le rabaisser.

À moi maintenant. Je souffle, me frotte les mains, et choisis avec précaution. Je tire d'un coup sec celle qui est la plus à gauche et BAM! elle est minuscule.

-YEAAAAHHH !! m'écriai-je, me levant d'un coup.  
-Oh non j'ai la haine, c'est Gaara qui l'a eue... marmonne Sasuke en mettant son menton au creux de sa main.  
-C'est pas juste, c'est... commence Kiba.  
-Désolé Gaara, tu n'as pas la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne d'un seul coup. Shino tient un bout de bois, faisant même pas la taille d'une mine de critaerium.

-NAAAAN !! hurle-je en m'attrapant les cheveux. Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce bas-monde, envers une seule et même personne ?  
-Envers quatre personnes, Gaara, rectifie Sasuke.  
-Mais je m'en fiche de vous, ce qui compte c'est que _j'ai pas eu la chambre_... !!

Oh, mais quel égoïste je fais.

De toute manière, si j'aurais eu la chambre, les choses se seraient passées différemment

_Donc_ Shino s'est levé, a pris son sac et sa valise puis est parti dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Et nous six on est restés là, à rien faire. Enfin, juste pendant quelques secondes.

-OK, avait repris Naruto, j'ai bien regardé les chambres et tout et, euh... venez, je vais vous y conduire. COMMENCE À BALAYER ! ajouta-t-il à Shino.

On a monté les escaliers - en colimaçon, _brr_ j'aime pas ça - et on est arrivés au premier étage (logique) ; le couloir était plutôt large, avec de chaque côté une porte de couleur différente.

-Naruto, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de chambres ? a demandé Kiba. Enfin, ce ne sont pas toutes des chambres... Alors c'est quoi ?  
-J'ai pas pû identifier, tant qu'il y'avait pas de lits... à fait Naruto.  
-Ah OK. Mais pourquoi quatre chambres dans une seule maison ?  
-En fait, c'était là qu'habitaient mes grands parents et mon père, avant. Et puis avec le nombre de frères et soeurs qu'il avait... Tu vois le genre.  
-Tu as combien d'oncles et tantes, alors ? s'est enquit Hinata.  
-Six, je crois. Peut-être cinq, ou bien sept...

On l'a regardé, un peu choqué, puis il a ouvert la porte la plus proche. Avant même qu'on ait pû jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, il l'a refermée d'un coup sec.

-Eh ! Laisse-nous regarder la marchandise ! s'est écrié Kiba.  
-Faut que je sache d'abord qui est avec qui, a fait Naruto. Par exemple, a-t-il ajouté en regardant Sasuke, tu te mets av...  
-Je prends Naruto ! s'est écrié Kiba.

Naruto a levé les yeux au ciel et a souri.

-Je suis d'accord. Et vous, vous êtes d'accord pour être dans la même chambre ?  
-On est obligés nan ? ai-je marmonné en ramenant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke a poussé un soupir.

Naruto a d'abord montré leur chambre aux filles - elle était toute violette, _baaahh_ - puis nous a indiqué notre chambre au grenier à Sasuke et moi. Il est rentré dans la sienne avec Kiba et nous a laissés en plan dans le couloir.

-Bon, on entre ? me fait Sasuke.

J'ai hôché la tête. J'ai tourné la poignée et ai poussé la porte.

Bon sang ce qu'elle était belle cette chambre. Dans des tons vert et bleu, avec un peu de noir et d'autres couleurs sombres. Elle était terriblement classe.  
Ensuite, trois trucs m'ont sauté dessus ; d'abord, ça puait le renfermé, ensuite, il y avait tellement de poussière sur le sol qu'on pouvait dessiner dessus, et enfin, il n'y a vait pas un lit deux places mais deux lits une place.

Merci mon Dieu.

-Oh nan, j'aime pas quand la forme de la chambre épouse la forme du toit, a marmonné Sasuke en s'allongeant sur le lit qui était à gauche de la chambre.  
-C'est vrai que quand on se réveille en sursaut, ça doit pas être cool.

Les deux lits étaient contre le mur, chacun à l'opposé de la chambre. Sasuke a ri de ma remarque et m'a regardé m'allonger sur mon propre lit.

-Eh, viens on fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à ranger, me fait Sasuke, alors que j'allais commencer à ranger mes habits dans mon armoire.  
-Hm, excellente idée Sasuke-chan, mais je crois que je vais vraiment dormir moi.  
-C'est possible pour moi aussi.

On s'est sourit et ai abandonné mon sac. Je me suis ré-allongé et me suis endormi presque instantanément.

**16h moins quelque chose**

Aaaahh, ça fait du bien de dormir un peu. Quand je me suis réveillé, Sasuke était en train de dépoussiérer les dessus de mon armoire.

-Hello, la belle au bois dormant, qu'il me fait sans même me regarder.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas blonde, ai-je répliqué aussitôt en me frottant les yeux.  
-Et alors, tu dormais. Tu vois quand je disais que tu comprenais pas quand on te parlait, voilà la preuve _formelle_.  
-Ferme-la un peu... Eh mais, t'as tout nettoyé ?!  
-Oui, finalement j'étais pas fatigué.  
-Mais t'aurais dû me dire, au lieu de te taper trente kilos de poussière à toi tout seul...  
-T'inquiètes pas, ça m'a pas dérangé. Et puis avec l'aspirateur c'est allé vite.  
-Quoi t'as utilisé un aspirateur ?!  
-Ouais. Ca m'étonne que tu te sois pas réveiller d'ailleurs.

J'allais lui dire que j'avais le sommeil très lourd quand quelqu'un est venu toquer à nos portes.

-Saluut ! nous fait Naruto en entrant après y avoir été invité. Sasuke t'as fini ? On a envie d'aller à la plage, après ce ménage. Faut qu'on se "nettoie".  
-Ouais, mais je trouve que se laver dans la mer ça le fait pas, non ? fait remarquer Sasuke en sautant de sa chaise (il était perché dessus pour nettoyer mon armoire).  
-Très juste, faudrait peut-être se laver avant, ai-je ajouté.  
-Mais deux douches ça irrite la peau ! s'est exclamé Naruto.

Sasuke et moi on l'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? C'est Sakura qui me l'a dit...

J'ai haussé un sourcil et Sasuke a levé les yeux au ciel. Puis il a dit :

-Bon OK, on y va. On change juste de vêtements et puis on y va, OK ?  
-D'acc' ! a aquiesçé Naruto pendant que je hôchais lentement de la tête.

Et il est ressorti en sautillant. Une pile éléctrique, j'vous jure.

-Bon allez, j'vais me changer maintenant, soupire Sasuke en remettant la chaise à sa place. Toi t'as juste à mettre ton maillot de bain, t'as de la chance.  
-Ouais, on va dire ça.

Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers mon sac. J'ai mis quelques fringues sur mon lit jusqu'à trouver un de mes maillots de bain. Quand je me suis retourné pour m'asseoir sur mon lit, j'ai vu que Sasuke était presque nu.

-AAAAAAHHH MY GOD MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! me suis-je écrié en plaçant une main devant mes yeux.  
-Bah, quoi ?  
-Te change pas comme ça, et puis devant moi en plus !!  
-Tu m'as déjà vu des centaines de fois comme ça, pourquoi t'es gêné ?  
-Ca m'a surpris !! En plus je viens de me réveiller, je me retourne et là BAM j'te vois les fesses à l'air... C'est le truc le plus flippant du monde... !

Sasuke a éclaté de rire puis s'est caché derrière la porte de son armoire.

-Calme toi, c'est bon !! Je m'habille là, d'accord ? Ne me fais pas de cacas nerveux.  
-Je fais pas de cacas nerveux.  
-C'est ça ouais!

J'ai ouvert la porte de mon armoire, me suis caché derrière et j'ai enfilé mon maillot, puis ai mis mon jean par-dessus. Vas savoir pourquoi ça me gênait de me retrouver dans cette tenue devant lui ; ou plutôt, pourquoi ça me gênait de le voir dans cette "tenue".

**16h et quelques**

-Bas dis-donc Gaara, t'as jamais vu la lumière du soleil ou quoi ?! s'écrie Kiba en me scruttant de haut en bas.  
-Nan, je suis un vampire. Et le mec que tu vois tous les jours en cours ce n'est pas moi.

Bah quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si ma peau est d'un naturel hyper blanc (xD).  
Tss, c'est chiant que tout le monde s'excite (non pas dans ce sens là xD) comme un malade dès que j'enlève mon t-shirt. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus pâle que la normale.

-Bon, on s'installe là-bàs ? nous propose Sakura en montrant un coin à l'ombre d'un immense palmier.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à la plage aujourd'hui.

Donc nous sommes partis nous installer au coin que nous avait indiqué Sakura et avons déposé nos affaires - un énorme bac à glaçons contenant des boissons, nos serviettes (qui n'étaient _pas_ dans le bac à glaçons) et un grand sac dont je ne connaissais pas le contenu.

-Bon, qui veut aller se baigner ? s'est écrié Naruto avec un sourire de dix mètres sur le visage.  
-MOI ! ont répondu Kiba, Sakura et Sasuke.

Et ils ont courru vers la mer. Puis Sakura est revenue et a tiré Hinata par le bras pour qu'elle vienne avec eux.

J'ai ouvert le bac à glaçons et ait pris une cannette. J'allais l'ouvrir quand Shino m'a fait :

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes amis avec Sasuke ?

Que je n'aime pas qu'on me pose cette question.

-Nan, quelques mois. Pourquoi ?  
-Oh comme ça, je trouve que vous avez l'air proches c'est tout.  
-Pas proches, normal. Comme ça.

Je me suis allongé sur ma serviette en fermant les yeux et Shino a continué de me questionner.

-Vous êtes amis depuis mai, c'est ça ? m'a-t-il demandé, se penchant vers le bac à glaçons.  
-Pas vraiment, on va dire juin.  
-Mais c'est là que vous vous êtes parlés pour la première fois nan ?  
-Oui.  
-Et vous avez mis un mois à faire connaissance ?  
-Nan, j'ai mis un mois à accepter qu'il me parle tout le temps.

Et merde, boulette.

J'aime pas me confier comme ça.

-Tu es si associal que ça ? Parce que pour mettre un mois à accepter quelqu'un faut le faire.  
-Ca te pose un problème ? ai-je marmonné en ouvrant un oeil.  
-Pourquoi cela me poserait-il un problème ?  
-Parce que tu poses des questions. Ca t'intéresse vachement cette histoire, dis-donc.  
-Oui ça m'intéresse, parce que Sasuke est aussi misanthropique que toi, en fait.  
-Misanthro-quoi ?!  
-Ca veut dire associal.  
-Ah.  
-Bon je disais, avant, Sasuke était aussi renfermé que toi avec les gens.  
-Ca m'étonne que tu me dises ça.  
-C'est vrai, je t'assure. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis devenu ami avec lui.  
-C'est pas parce que tu traînes avec Kiba qui traîne avec Naruto qui traîne avec Sasuke ?  
-Non.  
-Ah.

Silence.

-Je dirais, a poursuivi Shino, qu'il a commencé à être sympa avec les gens quand il a commencé à fréquenter Naruto.  
-Et c'est pour ça qu'il est fou maintenant ?  
-Entre autres.

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles (ça arrive comme dans les films), on voit Sasuke en train d'agresser Naruto avec son énorme fusil à eau. Naruto reçoit tellement d'eau qu'il est incapable de se défendre.

-Je vois de quoi tu parles, Shino.

Il a hôché la tête. Moi je me suis recouché sur ma serviette et je n'ai plus rien dit d'autre.

J'étais dans un demi-sommeil quand j'ai senti quelque chose de froid et de mouillé me tomber sur le visage et le ventre.

De l'eau, en quelque sorte.

-AAAHHH !! me suis-je écrié en me relevant d'un bond.  
-Gaara, je t'ai déjà dit que tu venais à Sendai pour ne _pas_ faire ce que tu faisais d'habitude chez toi, à savoir dormir! Alors fais-moi le plaisir de te lever _s'il te plaît_!

Sasuke se tenait devant moi, son énorme fusil à la main. J'ai cru que j'aillais lui faire avaler son arme en plastique.

Il m'a encore envoyé de l'eau et il a détalé comme un lapin. J'ai pensé à le poursuivre, mais sans armes...

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu qu'en fait il y en avait tout un paquet dans nos affaires - je ne les avais même pas remarquées - et un robinet à côté. J'ai vite fait rempli le réservoir d'un des fusils et je me suis lancé à sa poursuite.

-Vas-y Gaara, défonce-le ! m'a hurlé Kiba quand je suis passé à côté de lui, courant comme un malade.  
-Tu vas l'avoir, donne-lui l'impression de se noyer! a ajouté Naruto (qui apparement n'avait pas encore digéré de se faire mouiller de la sorte).

J'étais encore loin de Sasuke ; c'est fou ce qu'il peut courir vite. Et puis BAM il se mange une grosse pierre par terre qu'il n'avait pas vue, et s'étale de tout son long dans le sable. Je le rattrape et le bombarde d'eau.

Il essaye de se défendre du mieux qu'il peut, mais à terre c'est difficile héhé xD Et puis tout à coups, je sais pas trop, il a pompé hyper fort et m'a envoyé plein d'eau à la figure ; j'ai reculé de plusieurs pas en arrière et ça lui a donné une occasion de se lever.

ET, exactement comme lorsque nous faisons nos petites batailles d'eau dans le Uchiwa's flowers, il s'en est suivit une bataille acharnée où personne n'était gagnant. Je n'aurais même pas été plus trempé si j'avais été dans la mer.

-Putain je caille maintenant, vraiment merci, Gaara ! me fait Sasuke, se séchant dans sa serviette après qu'on soit revenus sous le palmier.  
-Quoi parce que c'est ma faute ? Tu m'as attaqué alors que je dormais ! ai-je rétorqué, me séchant moi aussi.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas répliquer ! Je t'ai versé trois gouttes d'eau...  
-Oh arrête hein ! Tu sais très bien que je réplique tout le temps, tu me connais !

Silence. Vas savoir pourquoi.

-Bon, je vais bronzer moi, annonce Sakura en se levant. Tu viens, Hinata ?  
-Oui oui j'arrive...

Tandis que les deux filles s'éloignaient, j'ai pris la cannette que j'avais laissé à côté de moi et, constatant qu'elle n'était plus fraîche du tout, l'ai remise dans le bac à glaçons et en ai choisi une autre.

-Dès que les filles ont fini de bronzer, on rentre ? suggéra Kiba en s'étirant longuement. Parce que je commence sérieusement à avoir faim là, et puis comme on a passé l'aprèm' à tout nettoyer...  
-J'suis d'accord, moi aussi j'ai un de ces creux... approuve Sasuke en se séchant les cheveux.

Naruto, Shino et moi avons approuvé d'un signe de tête.

Mais que faire en attendant que les filles deviennent couleur caramel ? Mon intention était de piquer un somme, mais les autres en ont décidé autrement.

-Dis moi Sasuke, si tu devais choisir entre... rester sur une île déserte pour sauver ta peau - c'est pendant l'explosion d'une bombe nucléaire - ou bien aller là où il y a tout le monde et exploser ?  
-L'île déserte, a répondu Sasuke presque instantanément.  
-Mais t'es un sale crevard toi ! s'écrie Naruto. C'est salaud de faire ça à ses amis !  
-Mais ils sont morts, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème...  
-Le seul problème c'est que tu es un sale bât...  
-Bon on a pas trouvé de bon coin pour bronzer, et en plus on a oublié la crème solaire à la maison, fait Sakura d'une voix ennuyée.

Et une foix de plus, la voix de la fille sauve la mise. Enfin Naruto avait quand même l'air de rigoler mais on sentait une minuscule tension.

-Allez les enfants, on rentre ? s'est exclamé Naruto en se levant, le poing brandi vers le ciel.

**18h et quelques (presque 19h)**

Je suis encore plus fatigué que quand on est arrivés. C'est horrible.

Je fonçais tout droit vers le canapé du salon quand j'ai senti quelque chose vibrer dans mon sac. Mon portable.

-Allô ?  
-Ah te voilà enfin ! Ca fait plusieurs heures que j'essaye de te joindre !

Akira.

-Ah salut, excuse-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler tout à l'heure... ai-je marmonné en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
-Bon allez c'est pas grave. Alors raconte, comment c'est Sendai ?  
-Baah... c'est... c'est la plage, tu veux que je te dise quoi ?  
-J'en sais rien, je sais pas ce que je veux que tu me dises. Mais bon, on laisse. Et la maison ? Elle est cool ou... ?  
-Ca va, normal. Je suis avec Sasuke pour la chambre.  
-Ah ouais ? Quel hasard, a commenté Akira en pouffant discrètement.  
-Hein ? C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?  
-Rien rien mon fils, je te laisse maintenant. Amuse-toi bien !

Et il a raccroché. Je me souviens que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal avec sa phrase à l'époque.

-C'était qui ? me demande Naruto en rangeant les cannettes dans le frigo.  
-Akira, mon père. Il voulait savoir si tout se passait bien.  
-Ah OK. Bon, comme tout le monde a faim, ça vous dirait de préparer le dîner tout de suite ?

Tout le monde a aquiesçé vivement. Et moi le premier, bien sûr.

-Bon bah... vous voulez manger quoi ?

Et là, une vague de propositions s'est abattue sur le pauvre Naruto.

-Du poulet !  
-Du steak !  
-Des pâtes !  
-De la pizza !  
-Des tomates.  
-Du gratin de courgettes !

Inutile de préciser que c'est moi qui a dit de la pizza.

-NAAAOOON !! a hurlé Naruto alors que nous allions nous engueuler sur nos choix. Vous savez quoi, on va faire des frites avec des saucisses ! OK ?! Et puis si vous êtes pas d'accord, vous aurez qu'à manger dehors !

On l'a tous regardé avec des yeux ronds.

-Aaaaahhh, ça fait du bien d'hurler un bon coup, souffle Naruto avec un sourire béat. Je vous ai fait flipper hein ? Bon allons préparer ces frites et ces saussisses.  
-Il faut d'abord qu'on aille se doucher, avertit Sakura après un court silence.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Shino, peux-tu commencer à chauffer l'huile ? Comme tu n'es pas allé dans la mer... a commencé Naruto.  
-OK, dis-moi juste où se trouve la friteuse. Et l'huile aussi.  
-La friteuse dans le placard et l'huile... Je ne sais pas si on en a acheté...  
-Si on a des frites surgelées on a de l'huile normalement, intervint Kiba. Je me souviens qu'on en avait acheté quelques litres.

Et en effet, l'huile avait été rangée dans un placard et les frites dans le réfrégirateur.

Heureusement qu'ils ont oublié que je m'étais uniquement amusé avec les pistolets à eau.

**19h**

Ca a pris plus longtemps que prévu pour prendre une simple douche. Comme il n'y a que trois salles de bain alors que nous sommes six à vouloir nous laver, nous devions attendre que ceux qui passent avant nous aient finis. Et bien sûr honneur aux dames (et à l'hôte, à savoir Naruto).

Nous sommes actuellement tous réunis dans le salon-cuisine - certains préparant le dîner et d'autres devant la TV à discuter - à attendre notre repas _tant attendu_.

Ben tiens, c'est à mon tour d'aller préparer le repas. Je rejoins Sasuke et Hinata près du comptoir.

-Je dois faire quoi, exactement ? demande-je en m'appuyant sur le comptoir.  
-Aide-moi à découper les tomates, m'annonce Sasuke en me tendant un couteau. Ensuite tu surveilleras l'huile, pour voir si elle ne chauffe pas.  
-OK, mais laisse-moi me laver les mains d'abord.

Sasuke a hôché la tête et je me suis dirigé vers le robinet. Puis Sasuke m'a fait roulé quelques tomates de l'autre côté du comptoir et j'ai commencé à les couper en tranches.

-Toi je te retiens pour tout à l'heure, qu'il me fait en me pointant de son couteau plein de jus de tomates.  
-Moi aussi je te retiens, tu m'as attaqué alors que j'étais endormi ! C'est lâche.  
-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ici ce que tu fais chez toi ! Et puis on a déjà eu cette conversation...  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui... !  
-Euh Gaara, l'huile... fait la petite voix d'Hinata derrière moi.  
-Ah oui, merde.

J'abandonne mes tomates et vais chercher le gros sachet de frites qui est dans le réfrégirateur pour presque en vider le contenu dans la friteuse.  
Mais comme un con j'ai pas fait ça doucement et de l'huile m'a sauté sur la main.

-ROOO saleté d'huile ! me suis-je écrié en secouant vigouresement la main.  
-Gaara-chan, ça va ? s'est inquiété Sasuke en se mettant à côté de moi, regardant ma main.  
-Ouais ouais, ça a juste un peu sauté...  
-Juste un peu ? Mais Gaara, tu saignes !

Quoi ? Comme si ça pouvait pas suffire, il a fallu que je m'erafle contre le meuble pendant que je secouais ma main.

-Ah ouais ? Bah merde alors. Bon les gens, il faut que quelqu'un surveille l'huile maintenant.  
-Je m'en charge! s'est écrié Kiba.

Il s'est levé du fauteuil dans lequel il était si confortablement installé pendant que je restais là à tenir ma main, Sasuke à côté de moi.

-Passe ta main sous l'eau froide, me fait Sasuke en attrapant ma main, puis m'entraînant vers le lavabo.  
-Faudrait pas mettre un pansement avant ?  
-Si si, mais faut faire un truc pour l'huile.

Sasuke a allumé (ouvert ?) le robinet d'eau froide et a mis ma main au-dessous. Puis il a commencé à masser là où c'était enflé avec son pouce.

Oh my God.

-Ca fait moins mal, avoue.  
-Je ressens pas vraiment la douleur mais ça fait moins mal c'est vrai.

Dieu, faites qu'il ne voit pas que mes joues sont devenues roses. Et en plus il est derrière moi, il a passé son bras en dessous de mon aisselle pour tenir ma main (y'a pas plus bizarre pour tenir une main par-derrière, avouez).

-C'est bon maintenant, on peut mettre un pansement sur la coupure, m'annonce Sasuke en éteignant (fermant ?) le robinet. Les pansements et l'alcool sont dans le petit placard au-dessus de l'évier.

J'hôche positivement de la tête et marche, cours même, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois entré, je ferme la porte à clé et soupire comme un malade.

AHHH Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ? C'est quoi ce fard que je pique alors qu'il me masse... la main ?

Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage. De l'eau glacée. Pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je suis sorti trois minutes plus tard, l'air aussi normal que d'habitude. Les autres avaient fini de préparer le repas et m'attendaient pour manger.

-Tu as réussi à te mettre de l'alcool ? me lance Sasuke alors que je m'assois en face de lui.  
-La ferme.  
-Quelqu'un veut bien rallumer la TV ? demande Sakura. Je regarde un drama à cette heure-ci normalement...  
-Quoi tu regardes Kurosagi ?! me suis-je écrié, sous le choc.  
-Tu regardes aussi ?!  
-Bien sûr, il pète ce drama !

Il y aurait eu une discussion animée si Naruto ne nous avait pas interrompu.

-Nan nan nan, pas de TV quand on mange ! qu'il nous a fait en agitant index accusateur.  
-Oh naaaan ! avons hurlé Sakura et moi simultanément.  
-C'est la vie, les enfants! Bon maintenant, bon appétit !

**-**

_Pour une première journée c'est assez rempli quand même je trouve. Surtout que si je n'avais pas essayé de me remémorer ce jour, j'aurais complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke et ma main._

_Je viens de me rendre compte que le truc horrible qui m'était arrivé n'était pas encore arrivé. Plus très difficile de s'en douter, cette chose s'est passé la nuit..._

_Aïe aïe aïe, nous y arrivons._

**-**

**Minuit et quelques**

J'avais oublié de préçiser, il y a une cheminée dans le salon.

On est assis autour, en train de discuter de trucs et de machins. J'avais envie d'une glace mais je me suis rappelé qu'on ne les avait pas encore achetées.

Après plusieurs minutes sur une discussion acharnée, tout en dégustant plusieurs sucreries, nous avons tous décidé qu'un long somme nous ferait du bien. Nous avons donc éteint le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et sommes montés nous coucher - sauf bien sûr Shino qui est entré dans sa chambre sans avoir eu à monter des escaliers _grr_.

Je suis en train de me brosser les dents avec Sasuke, Kiba et Naruto. Je vous assure que quatre autour du même lavabo c'est pas de la tarte.

-La prochaine fois je squatte la salle de bain des filles m'en fout! n'arrêtait pas de dire Kiba après avoir craché du dentifrice.  
-Moi j'irais dans celle d'en bas, ajoutait Sasuke.  
-Comme ça on serait tranquille, répliquions Naruto et moi.

Imaginez ce train-train pendant au moins cinq minutes. Ce fut un vrai plaisir d'aller se coucher.

Sasuke est venu me rejoindre quelques secondes après, et s'est changé dans le noir. J'avais déjà éteint la lumière.

Après qu'il se soit lui aussi glissé dans son lit, il a chuchoté :

-Gaara-chan, tu dors ?

Aucune envie de lui répondre.

-Gaara ? Je sais que tu dors pas.

Je me suis tourné dans mon lit - je lui faisais dos - et ai vu qu'il me regardait, allongé sur le dos.

Et torse nu en plus. Bon d'accord moi aussi, et alors ?

Nan mais ça m'a fait un truc au ventre, quand je l'ai vu allongé comme ça en train de me regarder, avec la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur son visage et son torse... (_NDA : je sens déjà qu'il y en a qui fantasment... moi aussi d'ailleurs _**O-o**)

BREF, je me suis tourné vers lui et lui ai fait :

-Comment tu sais que je dors pas ?  
-Je l'ai senti, qu'il me répond avec un hôchement de tête. Y'a une atmosphère différente quand tu dors.  
-Et ça se croit intelligent avec ça... ai-je marmonné.  
-Bien sûr que oui ça se croit intelligent! Je suis un surdoué moi !  
-Nan nan nan, un _sous-doué_.  
-Mais euh!

J'ai eu un petit rire.

-Bon maintenant, lui ai-je dit, laisse-moi dormir. Je suis crevé.  
-Faux, t'es pas si fatigué que ça.  
-... Encore une fois, _comment tu le sais ?_ me suis-je étonné après un court silence.  
-Ca aussi je le sens.

J'ai lâché un "tss..." discret et je me suis mis sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. J'ai regardé les propres rayons de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre - comme la chambre à la forme du toit, il y a trois fenêtres ; une contre le mur, face à la porte, et une au-dessus de chaque lit - à travers les feuillages d'un arbre.

-Tu les vois les étoiles là ? me demande Sasuke, sans quitter sa propre fenêtre des yeux.  
-Vite fait. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il y en a une quantité incessante, dans le ciel, ce soir!  
-Ah ouais ?

J'ai vaguement tendu le cou pour mieux voir, mais rien n'y fit. Voyant que je ne continuais pas, Sasuke m'a proposé :

-Viens, on va les regarder ensemble.

Cette phrase résonnera à jamais dans mon esprit.

Je me suis tourné vers lui d'un seul coup et me suis écrié :

-Quoi ?!  
-Bah oui, si tu les vois pas viens les regarder ici.  
-Mais... non !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu les zieutes deux minutes et puis tu repars te coucher dans ton lit, c'est pas la mort !

J'ai haussé les épaules. C'est vrai que c'est un arbre plutôt grand qui me gâche la vue là.  
Je me suis extirpé de mon lit, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, et me suis allongé à côté de Sasuke. Le lit était assez large, on pouvait donc s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre sans vraiment se gêner.

-Hm, c'est vrai qu'elles brillent beaucoup les étoiles, ce soir, ai-je commenté.  
-Ouaip. Regarde celles-là là-bàs, on dirait qu'elles forment un truc... Attends j'ai oublié comment ça s'appelle...

Et moi je ne me souviens plus de ce que ça représentait. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on s'est payés plusieurs fous rires.

Et puis subitement... le trou noir.

**-**

**3 août - 11h et quelques**

Hmmmmmmm j'ai fait un rêve trop étrange cette nuit. J'étais sur le dos de Sasuke, entourant son cou de mes bras, pendant que lui se déplaçait sur une étoile comme le personnage de dessin animé Kirby. Sasuke me disait qu'on arriverait à trouver des tomates frites et moi je lui mordillais l'oreille.

Je me serrais de plus en plus contre lui en agitant de plus en plus la tête, quand j'ai ouvert doucement les yeux. Et, avec horreur, j'ai constaté que je serrais le torse de Sasuke dans mes bras.

Et que ma tête caressait aussi son torse.

Et que lui avait une main sur mon épaule, l'autre bras autour de mon cou. Et qu'en plus, nos jambes étaient totalement entremêlées.

J'ai poussé _the_ hurlement de la mort.  
Et naturellement, il s'est réveillé, voulant savoir pourquoi je le tirais de son sommeil de cette manière ; quand il a vu notre position, il a hurlé d'une voix aigue et m'a tout bonnement éjecté du lit.

J'ai fait une superbe roulade arrière et me suis relevé d'un bond, les joues, que dis-je, _le visage_ complètement cramoisi.

-MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MON LIT ?! a hurlé Sasuke en se levant, presque aussi rouge que moi.  
-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS INVITE À REGARDER CES STUPIDES ETOILES, ET ON S'EST ENDORMIS ! ai-je rétorqué.  
-ET TU POUVAIS PAS PARTIR AVANT DE T'ENDORMIR ?! BAKA OTOKO !!  
-QUOI BAKA ?! T'AVAIS QU'À ME VIRER !

Silence. On est tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir crier comme ça.

-Oui, t'as raison, c'est à cause de moi, a marmonné Sasuke en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'aurais dû te laisser tranquillement dans ton lit.  
-Nan, j'aurais dû partir avant, genre dès que j'avais vu les étoiles ou...

On s'est regardés trois secondes et on a détourné la tête. Puis Naruto et Kiba sont entrés en trombe dans la chambre.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vous a entendu hurler... a fait Kiba, les yeux ronds.  
-Oh nan nan c'est rien, petite embrouille du matin sur la lumière, a répondu Sasuke très vite.  
-Ah ça pour avoir été une embrouille... fait remarquer Naruto en secouant la main, me regardant en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui oui, t'inquiète pas, c'est réglé. Bon, je vais prendre une douche...

Je me suis levé à la vitesse grand V et ai pris une serviette dans mon sac - tiens, ça me rappelle que j'ai toujours pas rangé mes affaires - avant de courir vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

**-**

_Quel extrême moment de gêne. Après, pendant une semaine j'ai pas arrêté de rougir en regardant Sasuke._

_Donc autant dire qu'à la plage, c'était hard._

_Mais bon après ça s'est calmé, j'ai pû à nouveau le regarder en face sans ciller et sans piquer un fard. De son côté je crois que c'était pareil que lui (ou avec moins de gêne). Et puis bah... voilà. Par contre il a même commencé à blaguer sur notre petite nuit mais moi ça me faisait pas __**vraiment**__ rire alors il a arrêté - non il a pas vraiment arrêté mais on va dire qu'il en fait plus rarement, précisémment aux moments où je m'y attends pas._

_Je dois dire que la première semaine que j'ai passé était assez frustrante, d'une parce que je pouvais même plus regarder Sasuke et de deux je ne pouvais même plus le toucher - de quelque manière qu'il soit. On était hyper coincés (ou bien seulement moi et lui se prêtait à mon jeu ? Je ne sais pas)._

_Soudainement, bien sûr, ça s'est calmé mais il nous est quand même arrivé des trucs étranges. Et, encore plus étrange, les trucs sont tous arrivés à moi. Tss._

_C'est comme par exemple, pendant cette semaine de frustration et de gêne, on a failli se croiser dans la douche ; la première salle de bain du deuxième étage étant occupée, Sasuke avait décidé d'aller à la deuxième. Et moi ne l'écoutant pas (surtout parce que j'avais mon mp3 dans les oreilles), j'ai décidé d'aller me doucher dans la deuxième salle de bain aussi. Et on s'est croisés, lui en serviette et moi ma serviette sur l'épaule. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, on a tous les deux couru._

_Aïe aïe aïe, j'avais oublié que je l'avais vu encore mains habillé que ça :s Là tout de suite je pense "Miam miam miam" mais avant je pensais "My God, mais quelle horreur!" vous voyez la différence ?_

_Si oui, eh bien c'est une excellente nouvelle._

**o0 Owari 0o**

:D J'ai bouclé le chapitre 5 à une vitesse ! Je crois que j'ai pû profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait personne sur mon PC mercredi après-midi pour écrire tout ce que j'avais prévu xD Lol (bien sûr, j'ai conscience que comme on est lundi cette phrase ne marche pas xD)

Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? C'était prévisible ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke ou pas ? (oui c'était prévisible!! lol) Dites-moi tout dans les reviews!

A+ Kiss


	6. Aho Matsuri

Saaluut les gens? Vous allez bien? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi ça va, si ce n'est que je reviens de colo et que mes potes de là-bàs me manquent terriblement xD Mais on s'en fout, parce que si je suis là c'est pour vous mettre le chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :) J'aimerais dire une chose, c'est que pendant que j'étais en colo, mon _imbécile_ de frère a effacé tous les documents que j'avais et il n'y a plus de chapître 7 :s ce qui fait que je vais mettre 10 000 ans à updater, malheureusement... je suis désolée. Bon pour le moment, vous en êtes au six, alors je vous prive pas plus :D _Bonne lecture_!

**Chapitre 6 : Aho Matsuri**

_Fin des moments de gêne. Début des emmerdes, vraies de vraies._

**-**

**8 août - 15h et quelques**

À la plage, comme d'habitude. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse d'autre ?  
Je suis couché au soleil, les bras derrière la tête. Il y a Kiba et Sakura à côté de moi, les autres sont soit dans la mer soit partis s'acheter une glace.

-Sakura, il est efficace au moins, ton autobronzant ? ai-je demandé.

Ils m'ont obligé à me bronzer parce que je suis trop blanc d'après eux.

-Mais oui bien sûr, m'assura Sakura d'un ton las, je l'ai acheté dans un magasin de cosmétiques ; et paraît-il c'était le meilleur produit.  
-Ouais, _paraît-il_, ai-je marmonné. Et toi Kiba, pourquoi tu veux bronzer ? Tu as presque le teint aussi basané que Naruto.  
-C'est un prétexte pour rester tranquille, me répondit Kiba avec un petit rire. Je n'ai pas envie de me baigner aujourd'hui.  
-Oh, si tu le dis.

Kiba, Sakura et moi on est restés allongés en silence, quand soudain nous entendons des voix familières s'approcher de nous.

-Hey les filles, venez vous baigner la mer est bonne aujourd'hui! s'écrie Sasuke en se mettant devant nous, et par la même occasion nous faisant de l'ombre.  
-Ne me traite plus jamais de fille, Uchiwa, ai-je rétorqué en me redressant, ouvrant les yeux.  
-C'est ce que tu es pourtant, me fait Sasuke en levant l'index et le majeur. Tu es une petite rousse qui fait bronzette avec ses deux copines aux cheveux bruns et roses...  
-Sasuke, la ferme, firent Sakura et Kiba en même temps.  
-Quand il fait trop chaud, t'es insupportable, ai-je déclaré en poussant la tête de Sasuke en arrière.  
-Et aussi quand il fait froid, non ? ajouta-t-il.  
-En effet.

Je me suis levé et lui ai fait face. Alala, si je m'étais pas levé... Bon, ça aurait pû être pire.

Sasuke a fait un pas vers moi en me pointant du doigt, et c'est pile ce moment-là qu'a choisit un gamin pour poursuivre sa petite soeur en courant comme un fou.

Le gamin a percuté Sasuke, Sasuke m'a percuté, je suis tombé en arrière en essayant de me rattraper à Sasuke et il est tombé sur moi.

Tout ça dans une position des plus inconfortables (et des pires). La preuve, Sasuke était pratiquement à califourchon sur moi :s Il était tellement près que son nez touchait le mien et que nos souffles se mêlaient... Aïe aïe aïe, j'ai une douleur dans le bas-ventre...

J'étais complètement rouge. On se regardait dans les yeux, sous le choc, le coeur battant à quatre mille à l'heure. Puis il s'est levé d'un bond et a marmonné quelque chose comme "j'ai pas fait exprès" et a baissé les yeux, tandis que moi je faisais :

-T'aurais pû faire gaffe au gamin derrière. Bon maintenant excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes.

Et je suis parti vers les toilettes de la plage.

On aurait pû croire que la semaine de la gêne allait reprendre, mais non.

Bref, je suis entré dans une cabine et j'ai respiré un bon coup.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Me voilà excité par Sasuke maintenant.  
Cette idée m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Il devient un de mes amis et voilà que je suis attiré par lui ? Non mais j'ai vraiment pas de chance, c'est pas normal.

J'en ai marre, c'est pas juste.

Peut-être que c'est juste parce que son genou était à deux millimètres de mon entrejambe que je suis dans cet état ?

En attendant, je suis toujours dans cet état.

Il faut que je pense à des trucs normaux... Pas des trucs glauques, ni à Sasuke bien sûr ; je sais pas moi... Akira ? Temari ? Kankurô ? Un katana ?! Un bout de bois ? De l'eau ? Une carrotte ? Des bananes ??

Oh non je m'égarre là...

Je sais ! Moi !  
_Ah mais non je suis plutôt musclé xD_

Un cahier ! Kurosagi !!  
_Mais j'l'adore YamaP... Avec ses cheveux noirs et tout... Quand au cahier ça me fait penser à Yagami Light, L et Mikami Teru qui sont trèès bien dessinés xD_

C'est dingue ça, j'ai vraiment un problème.

Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage, de l'eau glacée, et j'ai un tout petit peu retrouvé mes esprits.  
J'ai re-soufflé un bon coup, me suis donné une claque sur chaque joue et me suis regardé dans la petite glace miteuse de la cabine des toilettes. Je me suis regardé dans les yeux et je suis ressorti, l'air complètement naturel.

Mais au lieu de ressentir la chaleur de l'été j'ai ressenti une énorme bourrasque de vent qui a failli me faire m'envoler. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient déjà en train de courir dans tous les sens pour rentrer chez eux.

Je suis allé vers les autres, qui rangeaient nos affaires à toute vitesse ; j'ai attrapé mon sac et ma serviette et on s'est tous mis à courir.

**16h**

Tous coincés ici pour cause d'orage. Au début il n'y avait que du vent, mais s'est ensuite ajoutée la pluie puis les éclairs. On a décidé qu'il valait mieux _ne pas sortir_.

-Putain de... !! La TV capte plus ! s'écrie Kiba en appuyant comme un malade sur la télécommande.  
-NAN ?! m'écriais-je, jetant mon livre sur le canapé en me mettant face à Kiba. Et Kurosagi, alors ?! J'ai pas regardé hier soir, c'est la rediffusion!!  
-Baah...

Kiba hausse des épaules et balance la télécommande dans son fauteuil en se levant.

-Bon moi, je vais lire dans ma chambre, informe-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
-Et moi je vais me promener sur le net, ai-je ajouté en prenant moi aussi le chemin de l'escalier.  
-Oh oh oh, je peux venir avec toi ? me demande Naruto.  
-Nan, conversations privées.

Je me suis retourné vers Naruto pour lui sourire d'un air narquois, et j'ai vu que Sasuke m'observait. J'ai croisé son regard un dixième de seconde et j'ai rougi. Je me suis vivement retourné et ai monté les marches à quatres.

**16h02**

J'ai allumé mon PC (pas vraiment le mien, mais... m'enfin) et me suis connecté sur MSN, juste pour voir s'il y avait des gens intéressants.  
Ouaiiis, mon amie qui habite super loin - et qui s'appelle Kamui - est là. Wouhouh.

Elle c'est "Kamui - the lost lolli" et moi "Gansaku en vacs avec des fous plus que fous". Vous suivez hein ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Salut, écris-je très vite.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Ohayo, me réponds-t-elle tout aussi vite. Ca va ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Non, je suis excité par mon meilleur ami.

J'ai toujours été très direct.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Lol, ah bon ? Tu l'as vu tout nu ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Nan nan nan, il est tombé sur moi tout à l'heure.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Comment ça ? Montre-toi que je vois comment tu es.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Je peux pas, je suis pas chez moi là. J'ai pris le PC d'Akira.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Aaaaah mais oui tu m'avais dit que tu partais à la plage à... où ça déjà ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Sendai.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Ah...

P'tit blanc pendant lequel je cherche sur internet si il n'y a pas l'épisode de Kurosagi que j'ai manqué (oui je sais je l'ai déjà vu, et alors ?) et pendant lequel elle me propose de mettre sa webcam. J'accepte.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ :Mais, comment il a fait pour te tomber dessus ? Il est pas unijambiste au moins ? me demande-t-elle.

J'l'adore ma Kamui.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Mais non voyons! En fait, on était sur la plage et tout, et puis un gamin l'a bousculé et il est tombé sur moi :S

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Haha.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Et puis son genou était juste devant mon entrejambe.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est Sasuke, nan ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Oui, mais comment tu le sais ?

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Parce que à chaque fois que t'as un problème quelconque, c'est à cause de lui. Par exemple, l'autre jour, tu t'es réveillé dans le même lit que lui.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Tout juste.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Et puis l'autre jour, il t'a mis la main sous l'eau froide.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Oui... C'est dingue, faut que j'arrête de tout te raconter comme ça.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Impossible, j'ai une sorte de magnétisme qui pousse les gens à me parler.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Mais c'est toi qui m'a agressé sur internet l'année dernière.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : En effet, mais tu ne t'es plus empêché de me parler après.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Tout juste.

Deuxième blanc. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'épisode de Kurosagi.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Eh au fait, je vais déménager, me sort Kamui avec un émoticone qui pleure.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Quoi ah bon ? Où ça ?

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Je ne sais plus, j'étais tellement énervée contre mes parents que je leur ai même pas demandé.

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : T'es une marrante toi.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Oui je sais !

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Bon allez je te laisse, les autres m'appellent en bas.

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Ah parce que t'es en haut ?

**Gansaku (en vacs avec des fous plus que fous)** : Oui oui lol. Salut

**Kamui** - _the lost lolli_ : Salut !

Je me suis déconnecté, ai éteint mon PC et suis descendu au salon. Les autres étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils et les canapés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ai-je demandé en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
-Ils trouvent ça mieux qu'on s'emmerde tous ensemble, me fait Kiba. Ils m'ont rappelé moi aussi quand je lisais mon bouquin.  
-C'est exact! Et puis bah... On va faire un jeu, nous annonce Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
-Oh nan, ai-je marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vas savoir c'était quel jeu encore.

En tout cas c'est ce moment que j'ai choisi pour sortir mon mp3 de ma poche (quelle chance qu'il soit là quand même) et essayer de dormir.

**19h30**

-Gaara, tu veux manger quoi ?

Mais bon sang ils savent pas encore qu'il ne faut pas me réveiller ?! Bande de bât... Désolé.

-Laisse-moi dormir, ai-je marmonné en agitant la main.  
-J'te l'avais dit, faut pas le réveiller, fait la voix de Sasuke un peu plus loin.

J'ai ouvert un oeil. Il y avait des bougies partout et le ciel était complètement gris au dehors.

-Pourquoi on est dans le noir ? demande-je en me frottant les yeux.  
-L'éléctricité a sauté, me fait Naruto en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil voisin. J'espère qu'ils la remettront dans pas longtemps autrement les aliments du congélateur vont complètement fondre...

Je me suis lentement redressé dans mon fauteuil et ai retiré les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je me suis étiré et ai fait :

-Alors, comment on fait pour manger ?  
-Le four, Gaara, le four.  
-Ah.  
-C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé aussi : que veux-tu manger ? me demande Naruto.  
-Quoi c'est toi qui m'as réveillé ?!  
-Pourquoi y'a un problème ?  
-Oui, _tu m'as réveillé_ !  
-Hm.

J'ai entendu le rire de Sasuke derrière. Je ne me suis pas retourné.

-Bon ça va j'suis désolé, mais si t'aurais pas été d'accord avec ce qu'on veut faire... T'aurais fait la gueule nan ?  
-Possible.  
-Ah bah tu vois. Bon, nous on avait envie de se faire un gratin de pommes de terre avec de la viande hâchée. T'es OK ?  
-Ouais, allez-y.  
-Hourra !! s'écrie Naruto en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil.

Je l'ai regardé bondir vers la cuisine et j'ai croisé le regard de Sasuke.

Oh non.

On a détourné la tête en même temps. Il a fait semblant de s'intéresser au dîner pendant que moi je rallumais mon mp3.  
_Mais_ qui voilà pour me déranger une fois de plus ? Shinoooo.

-Bah ça a pas l'air d'être la forme entre vous deux, qu'il me fait en s'installant dans le siège que Naruto venait de quitter.  
-Quand tu toucheras le nez d'un de tes copains et que tu te coucheras sur lui on en reparlera, rétorque-je en mettant un écouteur dans mon oreille.  
-Mais certainement. Mais pour l'instant on va en parler tout de suite.  
-Eti si j'en ai pas envie ?  
-Tu vas le faire quand même. Même si je n'aime pas forcer les gens.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
-Je vais te forcer.  
-Vous êtes tous bizarres ici.  
-Et alors y'a un problème ?  
-... Pourquoi vous dites _tous_ ça ?!

Silence. Du moins, entre Shino et moi.

-Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe, poursuit Shino. Pourquoi vous êtes bizarres toi et Sasuke ?  
-Pas ici, trop risqué, ai-je marmonné entre mes dents.

Trop de monde et le salon est trop petit.

J'ai montré d'un signe de tête l'escalier et il m'a fait comprendre par son regard qu'il me suivrait dans trois-quatre minutes (comment j'ai fait vous allez me demander, eh bah moi-même j'en sais rien ; voir à travers des lunettes c'est difficile. En fait je sais comment j'ai fait ; tout simplement parce qu'il m'a suivi après).

-Alors, me fait Shino en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière lui, pourquoi vous êtes bizarres ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? ai-je aussitôt répliqué.

Je n'aurais même pas dû monter si c'était pour dire quelque chose que je réponds tout le temps.

-Bah c'est vrai, avant vous étiez... et maintenant vous êtes... Tu vois quoi ? me déclare Shino.  
-Nous étions et nous sommes... quoi ?  
-Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Depuis qu'on est arrivés à Sendai, vous êtes étranges.  
-Et alors, c'est peut-être le sable.  
-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Gaara.  
-Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Silence. Uniquement le bruit du vent qui tape contre la fenêtre.

-En fait si, je peux m'en empêcher, mais j'avais envie de le faire. C'est parce que tu m'énerves.  
-Aha.

Deuxième silence. J'ai l'immense impression que cette discussion n'a servi à rien.

-Aucune utilité, n'est-ce pas ? me sort Shino en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sasuke.  
-Tout à fait.

Je prends mon PC portable et l'allume. Il se lève et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-C'est le tien ? me demande-t-il.  
-Na, celui d'Akira, ai-je répondu en me connectant sur MSN. Mon père, ai-ajouté en voyant son "regard" interrogateur.  
-Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ?  
-C'est mon père adoptif. Je n'arrive pas encore à l'appeler "papa".  
-Pourquoi ça ? me fait Shino d'un air d'imcompréhension.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

On s'est souris. Puis il s'est produit la chose la plus étrange que j'aie jamais vue.

Il a avancé son visage vers le mien.

J'ai reculé le mien à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis je me suis levé et je me suis mis aussi loin que possible de lui que me le permettait cette petite chambre. Shino m'a regardé me déplacer en tournant lentement sa tête.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Ce sont les seules phrases qu'il m'a sorti avant de partir de la chambre.

Je peux pas vous dire à quel point j'étais choqué.

J'étais plaqué contre le mur, la respiration haletante, quand le bruit d'une discussion qui s'ouvre m'a fait revenir à la vie. Je me dirige vers mon lit et remet mon PC droit - oui, quand Shino s'est approché de moi et que je me suis levé, j'ai fait un bond tellement grand que le PC a rebondi et s'est retourné.

Kamui, le retour.

**20h et quelques**

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai raconté à Kamui ce qui s'est passé avec Shino. C'est dingue ça, j'arrive jamais à me retenir de parler avec elle.

Bref, je suis assis avec les gens autour du feu en train de manger, comme nous l'avons fait de nombreuses fois depuis le début de ces vacances.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Sasuke depuis tout à l'heure, et je dois dire que ça me démange sérieusement. Il n'y a presque que lui qui est aussi sarcastique que moi, et j'aime pas garder mes remarques connes par-devers moi. Ca m'énerve et en plus, je peux finir par exploser.

-Eh les jeunes, on fait un jeu ?

OH NAN C'EST PAS VRAI. Ils vont demander ça combien de fois encore pendant les vacances ?!  
En plus je ne peux même pas me désister en dormant, on est en train de manger et prétendre vouloir aller au lit ne marchera pas.

-Allez, honneur aux dames et aux dormeurs, s'écrie Naruto. Sakura, pose une question à Gaara.  
-EH ! me suis-je exclamé, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.  
-Pas de "eh" qui tienne, Gaara, me fait Kiba. Tu t'es endormi à chaque fois qu'on voulait s'amuser un peu, mais là c'est fini ! Tu répondras à la question de Sakura !  
-Pff... ai-je soufflé en rejetant la tête en arrière.  
-Hihihi ! ricana Sakura en se frottant les mains. Alors, Gaara... Comment trouves-tu Hinata ?  
-Elle est mignonne mais elle devrait se comporter normalement avec les gens, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

Une vague de "ouuuuhhh" s'est élevée et s'est abattue sur Hinata et moi. J'ai mis mon menton au creux de ma main et j'ai soupiré.

-Gaara, à toi de poser une question à quelqu'un ! me signala Naruto. Tu...  
-Je passe mon tour, ai-je coupé en faisant la moue.  
-Rooh, mais c'est pas marrant si tu veux pas, bouda Kiba.  
-Laisse, si il veut pas il veut pas, intervint Shino.

J'ai tourné les yeux vers lui, surpris, et il a détourné le regard. GRR il aurait dû la fermer ; je peux me défendre tout seul.

-Je vais le faire, poursuit Shino. Sasuke, tu trouves que t'es plus proche de Naruto ou de Gaara ?

Ma tête s'est redressée d'un coup. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Shino.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? s'indigna Sasuke. Naruto je le connais depuis que j'ai même pas six ans, et puis Gaara ça fait même pas trois mois... C'est insultant pour nous trois cette question, parce que je suis très proche de Gaara mais Naruto c'est mon meilleur ami... Et puis...  
-C'est bon on a compris, coupa Shino en agitant impatiemment la main. Mais alors t'es plus proche de Naruto ?  
-Oui !  
-Ohhhh, mon Sasu-chan! s'est écrié Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Pff, parfois il éxagère Naruto.

J'ai discrètement levé les yeux au ciel et quand ils sont redescendus sur Terre - mes yeux - j'ai vu Shino qui me souriait. Arghhh j'aime pas son sourire. En plus il a l'air d'être triomphant.  
Quoi, il essayait de prouver que je suis jaloux ?!

Bon, en même temps c'est peut-être vrai. Je considère Sasuke comme mon meilleur ami.

Roo, quelle merde.

-Sasuke, pose une question à quelqu'un, qu'on ne finisse pas la soirée à s'emmerder! pressa Kiba, qui jouait avec sa fourchette.

Sasuke s'est tourné vers lui en souriant.

-Puisque tu es si pressé, j'ai qu'à te demander ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière quand t'as vu Sakura dans les dou...  
-AH nan ! Ferme-la ! s'est écrié Kiba en devenant hyper rouge.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? s'est étonné Naruto.  
-Eh bien en fait, après l'endurance, Kiba était tellement fatigué qu'il s'est trompé de douches, et il est parti dans celles des filles, a expliqué Sasuke en accentuant bien sur les mots "trompé" et "celles des filles".  
-QUOI ?! MAIS J'ETAIS PAS AU COURANT DE CA ! s'est écrié Sakura, sous le choc.  
-Et après, que s'est-il passé ? a demandé Naruto, apparemment avide de savoir.  
-Kiba s'est presque évanoui en voyant "les formes que Sakura avait acquéri pendant les vacances", nous a fait Sasuke.  
-C'est faux, j'ai pas dit ça ! protesta Kiba.  
-Si si, je reprends _mot pour mot_ ce que tu m'as dit en sortant des vestiaires, rétorqua Sasuke avec un sourire digne de Naruto.

Quelle scène pour le moins hilarante. D'un côté Kiba qui hurle à Sasuke de ne pas poursuivre cette histoire, Naruto qui fait des yeux de merlan frit à Sasuke pour qu'il _poursuive_ cette histoire, Sasuke qui est mort de rire en _poursuivant l'histoire_ et Sakura qui n'en revient qu'une telle histoire existe et que Sasuke _ose la poursuivre_. Très drôle, vraiment.

-Ah my God, Kiba, tu m'as vue _toute nue_ ?! beugla Sakura, les joues rouge pétard.  
-Oui... j'suis désolé, je voulais pas t'en parler parce que t'allais croire que je l'avais fait exprès, s'est défendu Kiba.

La dispute dura encore au moins cinq minutes. Nous autres débarrassions nos assiettes, discutions ou allions chercher des desserts (des glaces).  
Pour ma part, je regardais les flammes de la cheminée d'un oeil vide.

-Tu me revaudras ça, Sasuke ! menaça Kiba, tandis que Sasuke était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable depuis qu'il avait fini de raconter l'histoire.  
-Arrêtes de le menacer, c'est à toi maintenant, fit Naruto en agitant la main, lui aussi mort de rire.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Euh... Hinata, classe les mecs ici présents par ordre de beauté.  
-Ohh Kiba, t'es méchant de demander ça à Hinata! lança Sakura.  
-Bah oui, en plus peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore réfléchit à la question, ajouta Shino. Et aussi, peut-être que tout le monde se contrefout de ces détails puérils.  
-Parle pour toi, ont directement rétorqué Naruto, Kiba et Sakura. Moi je veux savoir !  
-Mais... je ne veux vexer personne... a fait la petite voix d'Hinata.  
-C'est pas grave, personne ne sera vexé! lui assura Kiba.  
-Si, moi je le serai, signala Naruto.  
-Tais-toi un peu!

Je me contrefous de ce classement. Vous le saurez pas parce que je m'en souviens pas. Na.

**22h**

C'est dingue ça, je n'ai toujours pas eu la force de me lever et de dire que j'allais me coucher.  
C'est peut-être parce qu'au final je trouve ça drôle et intéressant. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

-Gaara, si tu devais choisir entre... abandonner Sasuke à jamais pour partir à Tokyo et rester ici en ayant une vie plus morne que morne ?

Ca, c'est le genre de trucs qui me donne envie de me lever.  
J'en ai eu plein des comme ça.

-Je n'ai que faire de Tokyo, je reste ici, ai-je répondu.  
-Ohh comme c'est _meugnon_ ! s'est écrié Sakura en joignant les mains (je l'aurais bien frappée à ce moment-là).  
-Tu es si dépendant que ça de Sasuke ?! s'inquiéta Kiba.  
-Mais non crétin, j'ai juste pas envie d'aller à Tokyo, réplique-je. T'aurais dit la France ou la Corée j'aurais eu plus de mal à choisir.  
-En Corée ?!  
-Vous allez arrêtez de vous exclamer à chaque fois que je dis un truc oui ?!  
-Nous étonner ?!  
-Kiba, ta gueule!  
-Ma gueule ?!  
-Ce que tu peux être chiant! Je vais aux toilettes.

Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. J'allais pousser la porte quand elle s'est ouverte brusquement ; Sasuke est sorti, le visage complètement mouillé. Il a détourné la tête en me laissant passer.

Même si ça ne fait qu'une journée, je commence à en avoir marre de cette gêne qu'il y a entre nous. Il y a eu des moments bien pires que ça auparavant, alors pourquoi ça nous fait quelque chose seulement _maintenant_ ?!

(Pour moi la question ne se pose plus mais à l'époque je comprenais vraiment pas.)

Je me suis zieuté dans la glace et me suis rincé le visage à l'eau chaude. Il fallait que je me calme. Kiba m'a trop énervé ; je suis pas dépendant de Sasuke, c'est vrai que j'ai pas envie d'aller à Tokyo. J'aimerais bien visiter les quartiers comme Shibuya ou Harajuku, c'est vrai, mais pas autant que la Corée ou la France.

Et puis il aurait pû utiliser un autre mot que dépendant ce b...

-Euh, Gaara ? Tu passes ton tour ou tu nous rejoins ? a fait la voix de Shino à travers la porte.

Ahh, j'ai été pris de court.

-Je passe mon tour, c'est bon.  
-OK. Mais dépêche toi, je crois que quelqu'un va poser une question à Sasuke sur toi.

_Grrr_ même lui. Ils m'énervent à tous se poser des questions sur mon amitié avec Sasuke.

Je suis sorti quelques secondes plus tard, et apparemment tout le monde m'attendait pour poser cette question. Un peu déroutant comme affaire, surtout que se faire zieuter comme ça quand on sort des toilettes c'est limite flippant.

-Bon, qui pose la question ? demanda Naruto.  
-Je veux bien le faire, proposa Kiba en se frottant les mains. Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu fuit aussi rapidement après être tombé sur Gaara tout à l'heure ?  
-Espèce de... commença Sasuke, le regard noir.  
-Vengeance, Sasuke, vengeance. Alors, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?  
-Joker, je vais aux toilettes.  
-Tu en reviens! Arrête de t'échapper comme ça, espèce de lâche !  
-Kiba, je t'emmer...  
-Fermez-la, tous les deux ! Si ça se transforme en dispute c'est plus drôle ! s'exclama Sakura.

Mais nan, moi je veux savoir.  
Je savais pas que Sasuke était parti lui aussi. Et qu'il l'avait fait moins naturellement que moi (quoique moi c'était pas très naturel non plus).

-Ouais ça va, pas la peine de répondre, a fait Kiba en agitant la main, détournant les yeux. Mais un jour, tu vas voir, tu pourras pas te défiler comme tu viens de le faire.  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça, a rétorqué Sasuke avec un sourire malsain.  
-T'inquiètes pas, t'inquiètes pas.

Tout le monde se regardait, un peu désorienté, et Naruto s'est décidé à couper le silence.

-Euh, je peux poser une question à ta place, Sasuke ?  
-Vas-y. J'ai plus trop envie de jouer de toute façon.  
-OK, euh... Sakura, avoue-le que Shino te fais flipper.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est faux voyons! s'est-elle écrié.  
-Arrête de mentir, tu me l'as dit !  
-Je te fais peur ? s'est étonné Shino.  
-Mais pas du tout ! Ce sont encore des salades de Naruto.  
-Ne nous induis pas en erreur, je t'ai entendu le dire à Hinata.

Sakura resta sans voix. Je réprimais une forte envie d'éclater de rire ; je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour me prendre une glace. J'allais en prendre une aux cookies américains quand une voix a fait tout près de mon oreille :

-Prends-en moi une à la vanille et retrouve-moi dans la chambre.

Ahhh mon coeur bat la chamade. Faut arrêter de se glisser derrière les gens comme ça.  
Comme vous aurez pû le deviner, c'est Sasuke qui se tient derrière moi.

Il s'est éloigné aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé et je l'ai entendu dire aux autres qu'il allait se coucher. Puis il a ajouté à voix basse quelque chose qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il allait parler avec moi.

**Quelques minutes plus tard xD**

Il semblerait que l'éléctricité soit revenue, mais on est quand même éclairés par des bougies. _Strange_.

-Gaara, il faut qu'on parle.  
-Ah tu crois aussi ?  
-Haha, oui.  
-Ah bon d'accord.

Sasuke s'est assis au centre de la pièce, en tailleur, son pot de glace et sa cuillère à côté de lui. Je me suis assis en face de lui, dans la même position.  
Sasuke a inspiré un bon coup.

-Gaara, on est amis pas vrai ? me demande-t-il.  
-Oui, je pense, ai-je répondu, pris au dépourvu.  
-Alors, tu trouves que c'est normal ce qui nous est arrivés cet après-midi ?  
-Bah euh... Nan pas vraiment...  
-Sois pas déconcerté comme ça, Gaara-chan - si je peux encore t'appeler comme ça - je voulais juste m'assurer que j'étais pas le seul à trouver ça pas normal.  
-J'aime pas cette expression, "pas normal".  
-Je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure, c'est vrai.  
-Alors ne l'emploie plus.

Silence. On a attaqué nos pots de glace presque en même temps.

-Mais c'est vrai, poursuivit Sasuke, tu trouves pas ça étrange d'être... euh... excité par un de ses amis ?

AHH MY GOD il a prononcé le mot fatidique.

Je vous assure que je ne sais plus _du tout_ où me mettre.

-T'étais excité ? ai-je tremblé, à mi-voix.  
-Euh oui, m'a-t-il répondu en détournant les yeux, les joues roses. Pas... pas toi ?  
-Pas du tout, riposte-je aussitôt en baissant la tête vers mon pot de glace, soudainement interressé par la tête de mes cookies américains.  
-C'est ça. Si tu veux pas l'avouer, c'est pas grave.  
-Hm, hm.

Deuxième silence. On entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre le toit et du tonnerre au loin.

-J'ai la vague impression que tu ne veux pas parler, me sort Sasuke en agitant sa cuillère d'un air absent.  
-Si si je veux parler, ai-je répondu aussitôt en relevant la tête vers lui.  
-Alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?  
-Parce que je n'y arrive pas.

Troisième silence ? Non. Sasuke a parlé.

-Ah OK, excuse-moi. Mais essaye, parce que je sais pas pour toi mais moi, je commence à en avoir _plus que marre_ de cette gêne qu'il y a entre nous.  
-Dieu merci, moi aussi ça me gave sérieusement.

Sasuke m'a souri.

-Je suis content que tu t'ouvres un peu.  
-Moi je suis pas content d'être ouvert. Beurk.  
-Ce que tu peux être bête. Moi je dis, si il s'était passé la même chose mais avec une autre personne je pense que ça aurait été pareil... Nan ?  
-J'en sais rien, sûrement.  
-Tu n'es sûr de rien, toi, en fait.  
-Si si, en fait je suis sûr qu'il me serait arrivé la même chose si tu avais été une fille.

Silence. Je commence à en avoir marre là.

-QUOI ?! s'est écrié Sasuke, sous le choc.  
-Quoi ? Mais non non non, moi je dis ça dans le même sens que toi, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ! Pas forcément toi !  
-Ahhh, tu m'as fait flippé, pendant ces quelques secondes.  
-Ce que tu peux être vaniteux, ai-je marmonné. Faut pas croire que tout est ramené à toi...  
-Gaara, la ferme. Et fais-moi goûter ta glace, elle a l'air bonne.

J'ai pris un peu de glace de mon pot dans ma cuillère et l'ai mise dans la bouche de Sasuke. Je l'ai ressortie et ai continué à manger.  
Bon nombre de personnes auraient trouvé ça bizarre, mais moi à ce moment-là les mots "étrange" ou "bizarre" ne me sont pas venus à l'esprit. Maintenant que j'y repense, ça m'étonne qu'on soit pas sorti ensemble plus tôt.

Oui bon je sais pourquoi, mais ça m'étonne quand même. Quand j'y repense en tout cas.

-Hmmmm elle est trop excellente, commenta Sasuke en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Tu veux goûter la mienne ?  
-Vanille ?  
-Ouais. Bah, c'est toi qui me l'as rapportée quand même xD  
-Oui oui je sais. Bah, ouais j'veux bien goûter, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Il m'a fait la même chose que je lui ai fait. Et ni à l'un ni à l'autre ça ne nous a parus bizarre ou quoique ce soit.

-Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose, me fait Sasuke en se levant pour examiner ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau.

Je continue de manger ma glace, le regard dans le vague, quand une énorme lumière surgit de nulle part et m'aveugle les yeux.  
Ce n'était pas un éclair, nan, c'était un flash. Celui de l'appareil photo de Sasuke.

-AHHH Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me suis-je écrié en me frottant les yeux.  
-Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te prendre en photo, me répond Sasuke en faisant des trucs et des machins sur son appareil.  
-Tu pourrais au moins me prévenir, pour ne pas m'aveugler !  
-J'allais pas te prévenir, ça aurait pas été aussi joli.  
-Quoi elle est jolie la photo ?

Je me suis levé et me suis penché vers Sasuke pour voir cette fameuse photo.

-Beuurk, supprime-moi ça tout de suite ! me suis-je exclamé.  
-Nan, moi je l'aime bien, rétorque Sasuke en mettant son numérique hors de ma portée. J'trouve ça classe, avec genre les bougies et tout xD  
-Ferme-la ! Rends-moi cet appareil !! ordonne-je en essayant de tendre mon bras pour attraper son numérique.  
-Sûrement pas.  
-Allez, supprime-la au moins.. !  
-Nan, je t'ai dit que je l'aimais bien. Et puis de toute façon...

Sasuke se fit couper par quelqu'un toquant à la porte. J'arrête de me pencher sur Sasuke et vais ouvrir. C'est Shino, le t-shirt plein de viande hâchée.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'étonne Sasuke en se mettant à côté de moi.  
-Bataille de nourriture, répond Shino d'un ton las. Ils n'ont pas encore fini, et j'ai plus envie de continuer. Je peux rester ici, juste deux minutes ?  
-Ouais bien sûr, assura Sasuke en le laissant entrer, mais pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dans ta propre chambre ?  
-J'ai essayé, mais ils ont continué de m'agresser. Et comme vous étiez tranquilles, ils avaient décidé de ne pas vous déranger - ce que je n'ai pas décidé - et donc de ne pas vous inclure dans cette petite bataille.  
-Je vois.

J'ai fermé la porte tandis que Sasuke allait s'asseoir sur son lit. En me retournant, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Shino.

-Ahh.. ! ai-je lâché dans un faible murmure.  
-Désolé.  
-C'est... pas grave... Attends, tu as quelque chose sur le visage.

Je lui ai enlevé un bout de pomme de terre qu'il avait près du nez. Ses joues sont presque automatiquement devenues rouges.  
Merde alors.

-Excuse-moi, ai-je marmonné en le contournant.

J'ai ramassé mont pot de glace par terre et me suis allongé sur mon lit. J'ai allumé mon PC pour la troisème fois aujourd'hui ; envie de regarder un drama en ligne, là tout de suite. Juste pour me calmer un peu.

-Shino, si j'étais toi je prendrais une douche, signala Sasuke. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu sens _très fort_.  
-Autant que ça ?Ah, je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, je vais me changer. Je crois que je prendrais une douche demain matin, j'ai vraiment la flemme d'en prendre une maintenant.  
-Bah t'en vas pas, je vais te prêter des fringues, décida Sasuke en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Tu mettras les tiennes dans notre bac de linge sale.  
- ? Mais si ça dérange... commença Shino.  
-Mais nan voyons. Allez, serre-toi.

Je m'efforcais de ne pas écouter leur conversation mais comme je n'ai pas de casque, j'entends tout. En plus de mon drama. Assez chiant comme affaire...

-Gaara-chan tu regardes quoi ? Me dis pas que tu regardes encore Kurosagi ? me demande Sasuke en se mettant à la hauteur de mon lit, à côté de mon PC.  
-Nan, je zieute Death Note, marmonne-je en mettant pause.  
-T'as vraiment un problème avec les trucs en live, toi, commente Sasuke en se relevant.  
-Et toi t'es vraiment chiant, réplique-je. Laisse-moi devant mon film.

Il est parti s'asseoir sur son lit où était déjà installé Shino. Et ils se sont mis à discuter avec animation sur tout et n'importe quoi.

GRR mais ils m'enèrevent !! Comment je fais pour suivre mon film si ils papotent comme des collégiennes ?!  
J'ai pris les écouteurs de mon mp3 et les ai branchés sur mon PC avant de les enfiler dans mes oreilles.

**-**

_Quelle journée. Quand je pense que tout ça s'est passé en moins de vingt-quatre heures._

_Déroutant ce qui se passe avec Shino n'est-ce pas ? Bon tout ça est fini maintenant, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir des frissons quand il me regarde trop longtemps. Et c'était pire à l'époque._

_Oh je me souviens que le lendemain on nous a obligés Sasuke, Shino et moi à aller acheter des trucs qui nous manquaient. C'était très drôle - quoique un peut déroutant - et on a rencontré quelqu'un de très sympa aussi._

_Assez parlé, place à cette sortie forcée (quel poète je fais !! Excellent xD)_

**-**

**9 août - 13h et quelques**

Sasuke, Shino et moi-même étions dans la supérette la plus proche de chez nous, afin de nous ravitailler en saucisses, glaces et en liquide vaisselle. On m'a convaincu d'y aller en me disant qu'on achèterait des pizzas à emporter pour le déjeuner.

J'étais en train de zieuter les nouveaux parfums d'Haägen Däaz quand une voix d'homme m'a appelé derrière moi :

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes du coin ?  
-Euh nan désolé, ai-je répondu en me retournant, un pot de glace aux fruits rouges dans la main. J'habite près de Kyoto.

Non mais oh, qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça ?! J'ai qu'à lui dire mon adresse pendant que j'y suis.

-Ahh... En fait je cherchais une pizzeria pas chère, je meurs de faim... me fais le garçon.  
-Ca tombe bien, j'en connais une pas loin, répondis-je. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez attendre que je finisse et je vous y emmène ?  
-Ce serait vraiment trop gentil de votre part! s'est-il écrié, en me faisant un peu sursauté d'ailleurs (xD).  
-Euhh ouais, euh... En fait je suis avec d'autres personnes, il faut que je les retrouve.  
-Pas de problème !  
-Ok. SASUKEEEEE !! J'suis au rayon frais !!! ai-je hurlé.

Le mec à côté de moi s'est bouché les oreilles tandis que Sasuke est arrivé juste derrière moi.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Gaara-chan ? Tu t'es perdu ? me demande Sasuke d'une voix faussement inquiète.  
-Raa la ferme, réplique-je aussitôt. T'as fini avec le liquide vaisselle ? Il t'en faut du temps pour en choisir...  
-Bah c'est normal, celui à la pomme il donne envie de vomir, me fait Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Shino arrive.  
-OK. Au fait Sasuke, je te présente... euh...  
-Takei, Hiroyuki Takei :)

Sasuke et moi on s'est tournés d'un seul mouvement vers Hiroyuki.

-C'est une blague ?! s'est écrié Sasuke.  
-T'es le créateur de Shaman King ? m'époumonnai-je.  
-Mais nan pas du tout ! Vous voyez bien que je suis trop jeune... nous répond Hiroyuki d'un ton entre la lassitude et l'amusement.  
-Oui c'est vrai, pardon. Mais comme t'as le même nom que lui, on pensait... marmonna Sasuke.  
-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, vous inquiétez pas, nous assure Hiroyuki. Ca m'amuse de dire que c'est vraiment moi parfois, le créateur de Shaman King...  
-C'est une tactique à ne pas écarter en cas de confusion, ai-je commenté en souriant. Bon il est où Shino là ? SHIII...  
-Nan nan nan, s'il vous plaît, implora Hiroyuki en levant les mains. Ne recommencez pas à hurler !  
-OK, désolé. Mais j'arrêterais seulement si tu me tutoies.  
-Je vais chercher Shino, informa Sasuke. Allez aux caisses, on vous y retrouvera.  
-OK.

On s'est dirigés vers l'entrée de la supérette tandis que Sasuke s'enfonçait dans les rayons viandes.

-Mais et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? me demande Hiroyuki.  
-Gaara.  
-Ahh, je n'étais pas sûr, quand j'ai vu que... Sasuke, c'est ça ? T'avais appellé comme ça... Il t'a appelé Gaara-chan, nan ?  
-Tout à fait. Il m'appelle comme ça, quand l'envie lui prend.  
-Haha je vois. Mais vous devez être proches, pour qu'il t'appelle comme ça, non ?  
-Ouais, enfin on va dire ça.

Hiroyuki s'apprêtait à me poser une question quand la voix de Sasuke a fait :

-Dépêche-toi, Gaara, j'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus ici ! C'est même pas climatisé...  
-Il a raison, moi aussi je meurs de chaud, a signalé Shino.  
-Ouais ouais, on se dépêche, ai-je marmonné en accélérant un peu le pas.  
-C'est qui, le mec à lunettes ? ont demandé Shino et Hiroyuki presque en même temps.

Et naturellement, Sasuke et moi avons répondu en même temps.

**-**

_Ahh, Hiroyuki... je l'aimais bien quand même, il me faisait rire. Une fois qu'on fut devenus plus proches il se comportait comme moi avec Sasuke. C'était drôle et déroutant en même temps cette affaire._

_On a fait plus ample connaissance ; il est à Sendai pour rendre visite à sa tante et ses cousins, il a un an de plus que nous (j'aurais juré de moins, moi). Il me ressemble beacoup mentalement, ça aussi c'est déroutant comme affaire. À chaque fois qu'on discutait on était presque toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes ; c'est dommage qu'il soit parti avant nous, enfin on a quand même passé une semaine ensemble._

_Sinon, ahhh enfin finie cette foutue gêne entre Sasuke et moi apparemment. J'avais oublié que ça se terminait comme ça..._

_Oh nan, je me suis souviens, il s'est passé un truc assez bizarre l'avant dernier jour. Très bizarre même._

_Mais __**ça aussi**__, vous le saurez plus tard._

**o0 Owari 0o**

Owari no roku-ban shou xD Comment vous l'avez trouver ? Bien ? Super ? Nul ? À chier ? (comme le dit si bien Gaara dans le chapitre 1 xD)

Et encore désolée d'avance pour le temps que va mettre le chapitre 7 à montrer le bout de son nez :S Limite cinq ans en fait... Lol je plaisante xD 4 ans pardon MDR

J'attends vos réponses dans les reviews :)

A+ Kiss


	7. Chocoripeyes

Saluut !! Comment ça va? Vous passez de bonnes vacs? Moi ouaip', ça peut aller xD Merci pour les reviews, en plus y'a eu des nouvelles (nouveaux??) revieweuses (eurs??) !! Trop crok :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** vous plaîra, j'aurais toujours un pincement au coeur en le lisant, parce que c'est la "nouvelle version" :( 'fin voilà, il est là, j'ai eu le temps de boucler :)  
Oh, et je m'excuse d'avance de la nullité du chapitre 8 :s je sais pas, dans mon cahier à idée j'avais écrit qu'un seul truc et ce truc ne prenait guère plus de mille words... donc j'ai été obligée de faire du flood :s Encore désolée.

Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant! _Bonne lecture_ :D

**Chapitre 7 : Chocoripeyes**

_Ahh Hiroyuki, il va me manquer ce fou. J'l'aimais bien quand même, même si il était... parfois étrange. Mais bon vous verrez._

_On a passé presque une semaine avec lui. Et comme il s'en va ce soir, on a décidé de passer touuute l'après-midi tous les deux - parce que** j'suis son préféré** xP_

_Nous entamons actuellement la troisième et dernière partie de ce voyage, avec en prime un autre évènement bizarre qui concerne, cette fois, tout le monde :D J'suis content de partager des trucs bizarres avec les autres au moins. Ca fait plaisir et puis, au moins, je peux plus me considérer comme un souffre douleur de Dieu.  
_

_Enfin on peut pas vraiment dire que ça concerne tout le monde, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'est arrivé un truc à moi aussi. Mais y'en a pas mal qui ont souffert à cette soirée xD_

_Commençons par la découverte qu'ont fait certaines personnes pas plus tard que quelques minutes avant que ce souvenir commence. (vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Moi j'ai du mal, mais peut-être que vous...) __Я_

**-**

**21 août - 10h et quelques**

J'émerge doucement d'un rêve peuplé de bananes. Pourquoi des bananes me direz-vous, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à demander à Hiroyuki.

-Salut, tu fais des progrès, me fait la voix de Sasuke à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-Salut... euh... quoi ?  
-Je t'ai dit que tu faisais des progrès. Il est à peine dix heures et t'es déjà réveillé... Tu te réveilles presque à des heures normales.  
-C'est toi qui te lève tôt, sale hibou.  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!  
-Alors arrête de me dire que je dors trop. C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai...

Ma phrase s'évanouit à cause de gros coups à notre porte. Sasuke ouvre et Kiba entre en trombe, un sourire à la Naruto sur le visage.

-Salut ! Vous allez bien ? qu'il nous fait.

On s'est regardés avec Sasuke, puis on a répondu presque en même temps "ouais, très bien".

-Cool ! Eh, vous savez ce qu'on a trouvé, Naruto et moi, ce matin ?  
-Comment ça, "trouvé" ? s'étonne Sasuke. Tu veux dire, dans la maison ?  
-Ouais ! Naruto n'avait pas regardé toutes les salles du deuxième étage, et quand il est entré dans la pièce du fond - vous savez, celle avec la porte verte -, eh bah y'avait pas mal de draps qui recouvrait des trucs...  
-Abrège, coupe-je en m'extirpant de mon lit, puis en retombant dessus.  
-Ca va ! Bref, on a trouvé un jaccuzi !!  
-Quoi, tu parles sérieusement ? fait Sasuke.  
-Bien sûr! On a décidé de tous y entrer après-demain, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
-J'veux pas, réponds-je du tac-au-tac, en même temps que Sasuke qui dit "J'ai la flemme".  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas ? bougonne Kiba en faisant la moue.  
-Parce qu'on veut pas et qu'on a la flemme, avons répliqué Sasuke et moi-même en même temps.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris! s'écrie Kiba en ressortant.

Silence. Je me relève de mon lit et vais prendre une serviette dans mon armoire en disant :

-Je vais prendre une douche. Si mon téléphone sonne, réponds en disant que t'es le pape.  
-OK, me répond Sasuke en souriant. Tu sors avec Hiroyuki, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais. Il s'en va ce soir, annonce-je en ouvrant la porte.

J'allais la refermer derrière moi quand Sasuke m'a rappelé.

-Eh !  
-Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant, et je fus aveuglé par un flash.  
-Nan rien! s'exclame Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
-T'es vraiment chiant, en plus j'suis à peine habillé !  
-Mais t'as un pantalon, ça suffit, non ?  
-Raah la ferme.

Et je descends à l'étage d'en dessous pour me laver.

**11h et quelques**

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas mis une heure pour me laver. J'ai seulement mis un quart d'heure ; mais entre-temps, je me suis habillé, j'ai réuni mon argent et j'ai laissé charger mon PC pour pouvoir le descendre en bas en attendant qu'il soit treize heures - l'heure où Hiro doit arriver, vous vous en doutez. Et là il vient de finir de charger (le PC pas Hiro non mais !), donc je descends en bas avec mon PC portable.

En chemin je croise Sakura qui va se doucher et qui a l'air plutôt surprise de me voir. Elle s'étonne de me voir debout "si tôt".

-Saluut, m'écriai-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, sautant la dernière marche de l'escalier en entrant dans le salon.  
-Bonjour, Gaara-chan! me répond non la voix de Sasuke mais celle de Naruto.  
-Eh, d'où tu m'appelles comme ça toi ?  
-Mais euh !! Pourquoi Sasuke a le droit de le faire et pas moi ?  
-Mais Sasuke n'a pas le droit non plus, rétorque-je en fusillant Sasuke du regard, qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
-Pourtant, tu le laisses!  
-J'ai perdu la force de protester avec lui, marmonne-je en m'enfonçant dans un canapé. Mais quand j'en ai marre, je proteste pour de vrai.  
-Ah ? fait Naruto, vaguement interressé.  
-B.  
-Z!  
-Olala, tu as gagné, j'abandonne, soupire-je en allumant mon PC.

Naruto se penche vers moi et prends le siège à côté de moi.

-Je pourrais me connecter après ? me demande-t-il.  
-Ouais, on verra.

Je me connecte sur MSN et devinez qui est là ? Kamui.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Gaara-chan!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Mais c'est dingue ça, pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?!

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Lool j'en sais rien, le suffixe chan vas bien avec ton prénom, c'est tout.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : C'est ça ouais!! Bref, ça va ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Nan, ça y est j'ai emmenagé.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ah ouais ? Alors ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : C'est bizarre, ici.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ah uais ? T'es sûre t'es au Japon, au moins ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Lol mais oui! On a pris le train pour arriver jusqu'ici.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ah, si tu le dis.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Et toi, comment ça se passe à Sendai ? Est-ce que ça s'est arran

Interruption. Heureusement, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle allait parler de Sasuke :s et comme y'a Naruto à côté...

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : OUI OUI !! Tiens au fait, je croyais que t'allais pas avoir internet tout de suite ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Oui c'est vrai, mais je suis dans un cyber café là.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ahh, ça explique tout. Tu sors tôt dis-donc, surtout pour aller dans un cyber café... Lui aussi il est bizarre ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Tout à fait ! Y'a des webcams sur chaque PC mais on a pas le droit de les mettre en marche!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Merde alors! T'as l'air sympa en plus !

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Eee quoi ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Excuse-moi, c'est mon pote Naruto qui vient d'écrire pendant que j'étais parti me chercher un yahourt.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Bah, sympa de pas me prévenir!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Bah c'est pas très grave, puisque t'as parlé avec Naruto.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : J'ai pas parlé avec lui, il m'a juste sorti une phrase...

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là !

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Désolée xD

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Naruto n'arrête pas de me piquer le clavier, je suis désolé.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Pas 'rav ;) Bon allez j'allume une webcam, j'en ai marre là.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ouaiiis !! (c'était Naruto)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Lol. Vous me voyez là ? Merde, un des gérants m'a vue xD J'dois l'éteindre xD

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Merde :'( (Naruto)

Petit blanc pendant lequel Naruto me demande si j'ai pas une photo de Kamui sur le PC, et je lui réponds par la négative.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Au fait Gaara, c'est quoi ce pseudo ? Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Oh, euh... un délire avec un pote qu'on a rencontré à Sendai... Je pense pas que tu trouveras ça aussi drôle que moi.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Bah dis toujours !

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Vaux mieux pas, c'est pervers xD

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Et alors, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que...

Blanc.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : En fait t'es une pervers toi aussi, hein ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Mais pas du tout !

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : C'est ça ouais.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Mais c'est vrai!! Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Parce que c'est tout simplement incroyable. Bon moi je reviens, un IMBECILE du nom de Sasuke vient de me faire renverser mon yahourt sur le pantalon, je dois aller me changer.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Eh bah chai! T'avais qu'à me croire!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Kamui, la ferme.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, donne un coup sur l'épaule de Sasuke et monte dans ma chambre pour me changer.

**11h et quelques - presque midi**

Je descends ensuite dans la salle du bain pour enlever la tache qu'a fait mon pu°°°° de yahourt à la fraise, mais voyant qu'elle ne s'en va pas après cinq minutes d'intense frottage, je la mets dans le panier à linge sale et vais reprendre mon argent resté en haut (qui était dans la poche de mon autre jean, que j'ai enlevé parce que... enfin vous comprenez).

Quand je redescends, je vois qu'il y a, en plus de Naruto, Hinata et Shino qui sont en train de discuter avec Kamui. Ils se passent le PC à tour de rôle et je peux voir que l'appareil photo de Sasuke est branché au PC.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demande-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Hinata.  
-Depuis que tu es parti, ou presque, me répond Shino. Sasuke vient de nous passer son appareil photo parce qu'il fait webcam, on attend que ça charge.  
-Ahh.

Je me penche vers l'écran pour suivre la conversation.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tous ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ouais, on était en primaire ensemble! (Naruto)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Tous ?!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ouais ! Mais on est pas devenus amis tout de suite ;)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Oui, je sais de quoi tu parles, Naruto xD

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : La cam est allumée, tu nous vois ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Uais... Naruto, c'est toi le blond ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ouais :D

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : T'es troop mignon!!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Kamui, ça suffit maintenant.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Gaara, t'es de retour ? Alors, ton yahourt à la fraise ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Bah il s'est terminé sur mon pantalon.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Oh, mon pauvre. J'adore tes amis, Gaara-chan! Ils sont très gentils :)

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ce ne... Merci.  
Merci beaucoup, Kamui ! (Hinata)  
Tu es très gentille, toi aussi :D (Naruto)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Merci :D Shino, tu lis quoi ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Virginia Woolf ou l'aventure intérieure.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : C'est vrai ? J'adore ce bouquin !!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ah oui ?

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Oui, je suis très fan de Virginia Woolf :D Mais pourquoi ces lunettes noires ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Oh, ça...

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Oui, ça :D

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Ne jamais demander à Shino pourquoi il porte des lunettes! (Naruto)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Ah nan? Pourquoi ça?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Parce qu'il répondra jamais. Toute sa famille en porte (Hinata)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Sérieusement ? Même les bébés ?!

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Lool

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Bah quoi? XD

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Et toi Kamui, t'as des frères ou soeurs ? (Hinata)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Na, suis fille unique. Et toi, Hinata ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Une petite soeur.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Quel âge ? Le prénom ? La taille ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Euhhh... xD

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Lol pardon, mais juste le nom :)

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Hanabi :)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : C'est très mignon xD Oups, mon tel sonne... deux minutes.

Petit blanc pendant lequel Naruto parle avec animation de Kamui avec Shino (qui lui répond très calmement), Hinata regarde les dernières phrases de la discussion et pendant lequel je me rends compte que c'est moi qui est censé raconter l'histoire. Lorsque Kamui finit de téléphoner, on peut voir qu'elle n'a pas l'air contente.

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Bon j'suis désolée les enfants, mais je vais devoir y aller...

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : OH NAAANNN !! (Naruto, Hinata & Gaara)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Lol je suis désolée, mais apparemment mes parents me cherchent depuis des heures maintenant, et mon portable était éteint.

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : C'est pas sérieux de sortir sans prévenir tes parents :s

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Ils m'ont traînée ici de force, j'ai bien le droit de leur désobéir, nan ?

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Bon c'est juste, mais c'est pas une raison xD

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Si si !! Bon, je vous dis au revoir à présent :)

**Gansaku (Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes maintenant !)** : Salut Kamui, n'oublie pas de m'ajouter! (Naruto)  
Moi aussi :) (Hinata)  
Et moi aussi, si ça peut te faire plaisir (Shino)  
J'ai rien à dire alors au revoir (Gaara)

**Kamui**_ is losin her mind!!_ : Ce fut un vrai plaisir de parler avec vous :D J'ai noté vos adresses, vous inquiétez pas xD Allez A+

Et elle s'est déconnectée. J'ai débranché la cam et ai vu que mon PC était presque déchargé. Je me suis deconnecté à mon tour et ai éteint mon PC.

-EH ! Je voulais me connecter ! proteste Naruto.  
-Il est déchargé, dis-je. Tu pourras te connecter plus tard, demain peut-être.  
-T'as dit ça tout le long du séjour, réplique Naruto.  
-Ouais bah là, c'est vrai. Maintenant laisse-moi charger mon PC dans ma chambre.

Et je suis monté.

**12h34**

Suis en train de regarder la télé.

Je ne compte plus les minutes. Je m'ennuie tellement que je suis prêt à courir retrouver Hiroyuki tout de suite chez lui. Si seulement il pouvait se tromper de...

Driiing.  
J'atterris devant la porte avant même que Sasuke y soit, alors qu'il était à deux centimètres. J'ouvre et mon visage s'illumine ; Hiroyuki se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

-OUAIIIS !! m'écriai-je en sautant sur place.  
-GAARA-CHAN !! s'écrie Hiroyuki en sautant et en secouant les mains.

C'est dingue ça, on se comprend trop tous les deux. Les autres à l'intérieur nous regardent comme si nous étions des hyènes enragées.

-Quoi ? demande-je en les regardant chacun leur tour. On est contents parce qu'on devait se retrouver dans une demie-heure seulement, et il est arrivé avec une demie-heure d'avance sachant pertinemment que je serais content.

Ils m'ont regardé deux secondes avant de s'écrier presque en même temps :

-Salut, Hiroyuki !!

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel et me suis tourné vers Hiro.

-On y va ? propose-je.  
-Ouais.

J'allais sortir après Hiroyuki quand la voix de Sasuke fait derrière moi :

-Eh, est-ce que je peux venir ?  
-Bien sûr ! répond Hiroyuki avant même que j'ai pû réfléchir à une réponse plausible.  
-Cool. Je vais chercher mon argent et j'arrive.

Bon, la réponse la plus plausible me semble être "oui", alors tout va bien.

**12h37**

Nous sommes actuellement en route vers une salle de jeux que nous a indiqué Hiroyuki. Sasuke et moi n'étions même pas au courant qu'il y en avait une près d'ici.

-Hiro, tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas retourner chez toi ? demande Sasuke.  
-Me préparer à la souffrance qu'on appelle rentrée, réponds Hiroyuki en souriant.  
-Je vois de quoi tu parles, soupire-je en secouant la tête.

Nous marchions en silence quand Sasuke s'est écrié "EH !!". Je me suis tourné, haussant un sourcil, tandis que Hiro passait son bras autour de mes épaules tout en souriant de toutes ses dents et en faisant le signe "Peace" avec son autre main.  
Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa sur le moment jusqu'à ce que Hiro fasse :

-Elle est pas ratée, la photo ?

Roo, je me suis encore fait avoir. Hiroyuki prend l'appareil des mains de Sasuke et me montre la photo. J'essaye alors d'appuyer sur le bouton "suppr" mais il l'emmène hors de ma portée (les mains de Sasuke).

-Mais arrête, pourquoi tu veux la supprimer ? me demande Hiro.  
-Parce qu'elle est laide.  
-Pas du tout ! T'es très bien là-dessus ! Pas vrai qu'il est bien Sasuke ? s'écrie Hiro en se tournant vers Sasuke.  
-Bah euh... j'sais pas moi, répond Sasuke, pris de court.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai enlevé le bras d'Hiro autour de mes épaules.

-De toute façon, j'arrête avec les photos jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, déclare Sasuke en éteignant son appareil.  
-Oh noon ! s'écria Hiroyuki en se plaçant devant Sasuke, l'empêchant ainsi de marcher.  
-Si, fit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
-Nan ! Allez Sasuke, s'te plaît, prends-moi au moins contre cet arbre, là-bàs !  
-Nan, répondit Sasuke qui commençait à rire.  
-Alleeeez, prends-moi ! Contre l'arbre !

Sasuke allait répliquer quand il a explosé de rire. Moi aussi j'ai pû difficilement me retenir.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous riez ? s'étonna Hiroyuki, une main sur la hanche.  
-Ne répète plus la phrase "prends-moi" en présence de l'un de nous, ai-je réussi à articuler avant de continuer de rire sur l'épaule de Sasuke.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Ahhh, j'ai compris ! Bande de pervers, je parlais de la photo !

Ca ne nous a pas calmé pour autant. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, on a finit par arrêter de rire et Sasuke a pris Hiroyuki en photo, contre l'arbre (hahaa !!). Il a posé en passant un main dans ses cheveux et en tirant la langue xD J'ai regardé la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et Hiro s'est précipité pour voir sa tête.

-J'ai la classe, avouez.  
-Na, avons répondu Sasuke et moi en choeur.  
-Mais euh !! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est pas possible...

Il a arraché l'appareil des mains de Sasuke et a commencé à faire des trucs et des machins. Puis il s'est tourné d'un seul coup vers Sasuke et moi pour nous prendre en photo - qui (Sasuke) avait choisi ce moment précis pour entourer mon torse de ses bras et hurler "j'ai faim !!".

-Je suis pas le seul à m'être fait avoir, hein ? demande-je en repoussant Sasuke.  
-Nan, moi non plus je savais pas qu'il allait nous prendre en photo. Eh Hiroyuki, montre ?  
-Ohhh, elle est tellement chou cette photo !! s'est écrié Hiro, une main sur le coeur.

J'ai regardé la photo, ne m'attendant franchement pas à ce qu'elle soit réussie, et je me suis pas trompé (xD). Heureusement que Sasuke n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour hurler sur la photo.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je préfèrerais aller manger avant d'aller à la salle de jeux, me suis-je écrié en m'étirant. Et, _sauf erreur de ma part_, je ne suis pas _le seul_ à avoir faim.  
-C'est juste, marmonne Sasuke en souriant. Hiro, tu veux manger où ?  
-Oh, moi, j'aimerais bien aller dans une pizzeria un peu plus loin, je l'ai découverte grâce à un garçon _vraiment très gentil_... soupire Hiroyuki en levant les yeux au ciel, se frottant le menton.

On s'est souris avec Hiro, puis Sasuke nous a poussés en avant en hurlant :

-C'est bon on se calme, on va manger des pizzas !!

**-**

_Quelle journée (ça fait combien de fois que je commence mes petits textes par "quelle..." ? Ca fait beaucoup j'ai l'impression) xD En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Hiroyuki et Sasuke. Je n'ai pas très envie de raconter ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est un après-midi avec mes deux meilleurs amis (vous vous rendez compte, Hiro est devenu mon second meilleur ami en une semaine à peine :) même moi j'ai du mal à y croire). Et puis ce qui était bizarre, c'est que quand on l'a raccompagné à l'arrêt de bus qui le menait chez lui, il m'a pris dans ses bras après il m'a fait un énorme bisou sur la joue xD On aurait pû croire que c'était sa façon de dire au revoir, mais à Sasuke il n'a fait que lui serrer la main xP Après le départ de Hiroyuki, Sasuke m'a dit qu'il pensait que Hiro "m'aimais bien" xD Je lui ai dit de la fermer, même si c'était possible xD Mais malgré (nan pas malgré xD) ça j'aimerais beaucoup le revoir, il me manque parfois._

_Trêve de manque, parlons plutôt de ce qui s'est passé le soir du 23. Finalement, Sasuke et moi avions accepté d'aller dans le jaccuzi avec tout le monde. Et vous savez ce que les autres avaient trouvé pour aller avec ? De l'alcool. Comme si ça suffisait pas qu'ils soient des adolescents en chaleur._

_Sans l'alcool, la soirée se serait terminée plus tranquillement je pense. J'ai découvert un truc intéressant en plus ; l'alcool rend impulsif..._

_... nan ?_

**-**

**23 août - 22h et quelques, ou est-ce que je sais**

J'me sens euphorique, là tout de suite. Je viens d'ingurgiter un verre et demi de vodka, alors vous allez me dire c'est normal.

Comme d'habitude, les gens ont décidé de faire un jeu d'actions ou de vérités (qui ne s'appelle **pas** action ou vérité xD), mais, aujourd'hui, je participe avec entrain - parce que je suis _un peu_ pété xD

Là, c'est à mon tour, héhéhé xD Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

-Sasuke, tu t'ennuies ? demande-je.  
-Un p'tit peu, on ne m'a pas beaucoup interrogé, me réponds Sasuke en sirotant sa boisson, assis à côté de moi.  
-Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-Oh, nan merci. Je préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'en toi j'ai pas confiance.  
-Sympa! Bon c'est pas grave. Tu veux voir quelque chose de surprenant ?  
-Toujours prêt.  
-Ok ! Kiba, tu préfères dire ou faire quelque chose avec Naruto ? demande-je, parlant un peu plus fort que la normale.  
-Hein, quoi ?  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Inuzuka. Tu voudrais pas répondre à la question ?  
-Bah euh... je sais pas moi... Parce que je l'aime bien, mon Naru-chan...  
-EH ?! NARU-CHAN ?! se sont écrié toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Naruto et moi-même.  
-J't'avais dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, marmonna Naruto entre ses dents pour que personne ne l'entende, mais je crois que tout le monde l'a entendu.  
-On se calme, les enfants ! hurle-je en agitant les bras comme un dingue, alors Kiba, dire ou faire ?  
-Bah euh... je vais sûrement le regretter mais... faire.  
-Ca pouvait pas tomber mieux. Je vais maintenant te demander de bien vouloir embrasser à pleine bouche Naru-_chan_...  
-EH ?? se sont écrié, cette fois, tout le monde à part Sasuke et moi-même.  
-Ah, quand tu disais surprenant... marmonna Sasuke en souriant.  
-Je veux pas ! s'écria Kiba.  
-T'es obligé, sinon t'as un gage, ai-je menacé. Et le gage sera pire que ça, crois-moi.  
-Ca va !! Bon, euh, Naruto...  
-OUI, j'arrive.

Naruto et Kiba et sont avancés l'un vers l'autre. Plus personne ne parlait, c'était le silence total à part les remous du bain. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux millimètres l'un de l'autre et...

Ils se sont embrassés.

Tout le monde a retenu son souffle pendant les cinq secondes où ça a duré. Moi j'étais tout content.

-Merci, me suis-je exclamé avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu me le revaudras, Sabaku, a fait Kiba dans un grognement parfaitement audible.  
-Peut-être, mais plus tard ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser de questions pour le moment.

Kiba m'a lancé un regard assassin. Voyant que je pouffais de rire, il s'est tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre pour déverser sa colère autrement.

Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke, hilare, et ai vu qu'il m'observait tout en sirotant son soda avec sa paille.

-Euuh, quoi ? ai-je demandé, haussant un sourcil.  
-Rien, c'est juste que je savais pas que t'étais aussi pervers, me fait Sasuke en mélangeant son soda avec le bout de sa paille.  
-C'est la vodka, dis-je. Au fait, tu manges quoi ?  
-Bah du chocolat.  
-J'peux goûter ?  
-Gaara, y'en a un tas dans la cuisine.  
-Et alors, tu crois que je vais me lever et descendre un étage pour une barre chocolatée ?! Alors qu'il y en a une sous mes yeux ?  
-Bah oui, moi je l'ai fait.  
-Faux, c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait amenée, mais pas toi.  
-Bon, possible.  
-Alors, tu me fais goûter ? S'il te plaît, ai-je supplié en faisant la moue.  
-Bon, OK.  
-Cool, merci, ai-je souri en tendant la main vers sa barre de chocolat, mais Sasuke l'a mise hors de ma portée.  
-Tu la manges sans les mains, me fait Sasuke avec un sourire bizarre.  
-Hein ? Comment ça sans les mains ?  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans.  
-T'es bizarre toi, déclare-je avant de me baisser.

C'est imbécile tenait sa barre au niveau de son torse. Je me suis donc baissé et ai mordu un énorme bout de sa barre en retenant son poignet. Miam, délicieux xD

-Eh, calme toi ! me fait Sasuke alors que je prenais une autre bouchée.  
-Désolé, mais elle est... tellement bonne...  
-C'est pas une raison, je t'ai dit qu'il y en avait un tas dans la cuisine...  
-Et moi j'ai dit qu'il y en avait une ici. T'as du mal à comprendre ou quoi ?

Je me suis redressé, me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Très sympa, il m'en reste moins de la moitié maintenant, bougonne Sasuke en commencant à manger le reste.  
-Boude pas, y'en a un tas dans la cuisine.

Sasuke m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils puis il a sourit.

-Tu manges comme un porc, qu'il me fait en humidifiant le bout de son pouce avec l'eau du jacuzzi. Attends...

Il commence, tout doucement, à frotter son pouce sur divers endroits autour de ma bouche. Il le fait avec tellement de douceur que je pourrais m'évanouir.  
C'est moi ou... son visage s'avance ?  
À moins que ce soit le mien.

-... à Gaara !  
-Quoi ?

Entendant mon prénom, je me tourne d'un seul coup. Sasuke retire son pouce de mon visage et recommence à siroter son soda.

-Tu fais actuellement l'objet d'une action, Gaara, me fait Kiba avec un sourire malsain.  
-Quelle genre d'action, s'il te plaît ?  
-Shino doit te faire un petit bisou de rien du tout, t'inquiète pas c'est trois fois rien, juste un petit coup de langue...

Mes yeux se sont arrondis avec la surprise. Puis ils se sont dirigés vers Shino qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Kiba, t'es un salaud, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Je suis désolé que tu sois l'objet d'une vengeance, Shino, répond Kiba en me regardant directement.  
-Je vais te défoncer.  
-Essaye un peu !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai fait signe à Shino de venir, comme pour dire "qu'on en finisse".  
Il s'est déplacé jusqu'à moi et s'est planté devant, regardant en bas. Bon moi aussi j'étais gêné, mais j'étais un peu pété alors ça allait bien.

Il a avancé son visage, fermant les yeux (comment je le sais me direz-vous, eh bah je sais pas xD), entrouvant la bouche. J'ai avancé mon visage puis... on s'est embrassés.

Les mots "avec la langue" sont momentanément partis de mon esprit car deux secondes après que Shino ait introduit sa langue dans ma bouche je l'ai repoussé en m'écriant "mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!".

-Excuse-moi, a-t-il marmonné en se reculant. C'était... Kiba qui m'avait dit de...  
-C'est pas grave, euh...

J'étais affreusement gêné. Bien sûr que si c'était grave, mais j'allais pas lui sortir ça, surtout après lui avoir crié "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" en le repoussant.

Shino s'est levé, puis est sorti en disant faire une petite pause. Je l'ai regardé, un peu attristé quand même, puis je me suis levé à mon tour.

-Où tu vas ? me demande Sasuke en me retenant par le bras.  
-Aux toilettes, répondis-je en me dégageant doucement.  
-Il s'en remettra, t'en fais pas.  
-Hm, hm. Il n'empêche que je vais quand même aux toilettes.

Et je suis sorti à mon tour. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain la plus proche et me suis réfugié à l'intérieur.

Je me suis rincé le visage, suis vraiment allé aux toilettes et suis resté un peu, pour me reposer un peu. Quand je suis ressorti, j'ai croisé Shino.

-Salut, ai-je lancé, un peu hésitant.  
-Salut, me fait Shino en se retournant.  
-Ca va ? Enfin, je veux dire...  
-Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas. Une petite pause.  
-Ah OK, euh...

Silence.

-Bah... on y va ? me propose Shino.  
-Ouais ouais...

Je le suis à l'intérieur. Aussitôt Sasuke me regarde, l'air suspicieux, mais je hôche légèrement la tête et je repars m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il s'est passé des trucs pendant que j'étais pas là ? demande-je à Sasuke à voix basse.  
-Pas vraiment, ils ont obligé Hinata à faire un câlin à Naruto sous l'eau, me répond Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Et Sakura m'a embrassé.  
-C'est gore, commente-je. Sous l'eau ? Ils sont pas morts au moins ?  
-Bah nan, tu vois bien qu'ils sont là-bàs.  
-Ouais.

C'était apparemment au tour de Naruto, et il cherchait une victime parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré de devoir noyer Hinata (d'après ce que Sasuke m'a dit).

**Minuit quelque chose, enfin je ne connais pas l'heure exacte**

Apparemment, nous avons tenu une heure et demie avant de tous nous séparer. Naruto et Kiba sont partis "discuter" dans leur chambre, Sakura est descendue prendre quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine mais elle n'est jamais remontée, et Hinata et Shino sont partis se coucher.

Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul avec Sasuke, à moitié bourré et en maillot de bain.

Sasuke sirote son soda en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux, tandis que je m'amuse à rentrer et à sortir de l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Lorsque je n'ai sorti que mes yeux et mes oreilles de l'eau, Sasuke a commencé à me regarder bizarrement. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, avec l'intention de sortir d'un seul coup, mais c'est lui qui m'a surpris.

-Gaara-chan, t'es trop mignon !! s'est écrié Sasuke en abandonnant sa mèche de cheveux.

J'ai émergé d'un seul coup en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! Mignon ?  
-Bah oui, avec seulement tes yeux qui dépassent... Dommage que j'aie pas mon appareil photo...  
-Ah non ça suffit maintenant, ai-je ronchonné, j'en ai marre que tu me prennes en photo.  
-Mais Gaara-chan, _t'es trop mignon !!_

Silence. Je le dévisage puis vais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Sasuke, ça suffit.  
-À propos de quoi exactement ?  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
-Oui et alors ?! C'est pas une simple phrase qui va...  
-Peut-être pas, mais tu sais très bien qu'avec nous ça marche pas.  
-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste. En plus, t'es vexant.  
-C'est encore la vodka. Au fait, pourquoi la tienne est rouge ?

Sasuke a regardé son verre comme pour vérifier que c'était bien la bonne couleur.

-Oh, c'est à la cerise, me répond-il.  
-Vrai ? Peux goûter ?  
-Uais, mais sans les mains :)  
-Sasuke, j'en ai marre que tu me dises toujours sans les mains quand je veux goûter un truc t'appartenant.  
-Eh bah, t'as qu'à pas me demander !  
-Mais c'est pas juste !  
-Si. Oh et puis non, vas-y bois. Mais avec la paille.  
-Cool.

Il me tend le verre en recommençant à se tortiller une mèche de cheveux, tout en regardant ailleurs. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis mets la paille dans ma bouche.  
Miam, c'est bon xD

-Stop, s'écrie Sasuke en tirant le verre vers lui. Il m'en restera plus après.  
-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas juste.  
-Si.

Silence. Je recommence à rentrer et sortir de l'eau, tournoyant lentement sur moi-même, essayant de faire le vide dans mes pensées, quand je vois que Sasuke m'observe d'un oeil assez bizarre. J'arrête de tourner et le regarde dans les yeux.

-T'arrêtes pas de m'observer, ce soir, murmure-je.  
-Et alors, y'a un problème ? rétorque Sasuke en posant son verre sur le rebord du jacuzzi.  
-Un peu, j'aime pas ton regard.  
-Je te trouve beau, c'est tout.  
-Sasuke, arrête.  
-Mais quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit de te trouver beau ??  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est bizarre.  
-Gaara, dis-moi que c'est la vodka, marmonne Sasuke après un court silence.  
-J'en sais rien. En tout cas, tout ça est trop bizarre. Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est zarb' comme ça, hein ?? Dis-moi pourquoi c'est bizarre ?  
-Gaara, calme-toi.  
-Nan, moi j'veux savoir pourquoi on est comme ça.  
-Comme ça quoi ?  
-Pourquoi on est... toujours gênés... ces petits trucs qui nous arrivent et...

J'ai replié mes genoux sous mon menton comme un enfant. Je sentais le regard de Sasuke sur moi.

-Gaara, c'est juste le fruit du hasard tout ça. C'est juste...  
-Dieu qui nous en veut, ai-je coupé en me tournant vers lui.  
-Heu, oui, répondit Sasuke, un peu hésitant mais souriant. Tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'en ai marre. Seulement je reste zen.  
-Moi aussi j'suis zen, seulement je suis _à moitié bourré alors_...

Autre silence pendant lequel on s'est observés. Puis j'ai déplié mes jambes en m'étirant et Sasuke a finit sa boisson d'une traite.

-Gaara.  
-Hein ?  
-Oui oui, c'est bien moi qui te parle, fait Sasuke en souriant ouvertement.  
-Ah, OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Fais-moi un câlin.  
-Est-ce que tu as écouté toutes les phrases que j'ai sorties pas plus tard qu'il y a pas longtemps ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors pourquoi tu...  
-Parce que, à ce que je sache, ni toi ni moi n'avons un balai coincé dans les fesses, alors on peut se faire un câlin en toute tranquillité.  
-Hm.

Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux en faisant la moue.

-Allez, viens.

Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke et me suis réfugié dans ses bras écartés. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et ai fermé les yeux.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort, me murmure Sasuke, le menton au creux de mon épaule, sa voix tout proche de mon oreille.  
-Sasuke, la ferme.

Je l'ai senti sourire.

Je ne me souviens pas du tout combien de temps on est restés comme ça. Je crois qu'on est rentrés chacun de notre côté après.

**-**

_Quelle soirée. (nan là je suis formel, ça fait trop de "quelle".) Une des plus mémorables de mon existence, je pense._

_Je me souviens que Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il en avait oublié la moitié. Mais il ne m'a pas dit quelle moitié il avait oublié. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'il mentait._

_Le lendemain a été entièrement consacré à ranger nos affaires et ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et le réfrégirateur. On a eu du mal pour les trucs congelés, mais heureusement il ne restait pas grand-chose._

_En plus, quand on est rentrés, il ne restait que le week-end avant la rentrée... C'était horrible, juste à dire, quelle horreur!_

_Mais heureusement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de "cool" quand on est arrivés._

**-**

**28 août - 9h et quelques**

On est dans notre salle de classe. Je regarde par la fenêtre, la tête vide de toutes pensées. À côté de moi, les autres font un bruit pas possible. Ils parlent de tout et n'importe quoi, comme si ils n'avaient pas passé trois semaines ensemble.

Notre prof arrivant met fin à leur bruit incessant et, par la même occasion, les oblige à les ramener à leur place.

Je sors distraitement mes affaires, ne portant aucune mais aucune attention à ce que la prof est en train de dire, jusqu'à ce que les élèves murmurent d'un air interressé tout en étant, euh, tout excités. La prof fait alors signe à quelqu'un d'entrer et mes yeux s'arrondissent sous la surprise.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Lawliet Kamui. Elle nous vient tout droit de Sapporo, nous fait la prof, mais je l'entends à peine.

Je ne sais pas encore si c'est vraiment elle. Elle a la même tête, le même nom, elle vient du même endroit...  
Je suis un peu désorienté.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce que je la connais depuis plus d'un an et que je l'adore. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

-Tiens, Kamui-san, vas t'installer au fond, à côté du jeune homme là-bàs.

Je mets quelques secondes à remarquer que c'est de moi qu'elle parle. Kamui suit l'endroit désigné par la prof des yeux, et pose ensuite son regard sur moi. Elle plisse d'abord les yeux, comme pour vérifier, puis sourit ouvertement et court presque s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je vous demanderais de bien l'accueillir et de ne pas être trop méchant avec elle, bien sûr, continue la prof en souriant. Maintenant, commençons une nouvelle leçon sur...

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je suis en plein dévisagement de Kamui. Et elle de même. Puis elle me fait un grand sourire, que je lui rends avec les intêrets. Ahh, j'suis content.

Mais au fait, c'est fou ce qu'elle est petite.

**10h - pause**

C'est la fin du cours. Je suppose que les élèves vont tous accourir pour poser pleins de questions à Kamui...

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata & Sakura sont en train de parler en nous jetant des regards de temps à autre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient fait le lien entre celle qui se tient devant moi et celle avec qui trois d'entre eux ont parlé il y a quelque jours.

-Gaara, c'est bien toi ? me demande Kamui, plissant les yeux mais souriante.  
-Oui.  
-Ta voix est nettement plus grave que ce que je pensais... Si c'est toi, quel est mon pseudo ?  
-Kamui is losin' her mind avec deux points d'exclamation. Et le mien ?  
-Gansaku ! Et entre parenthèses "Hiro ça suffit avec les bananes" ! s'écrie-t-elle en souriant.

On se regarde deux secondes.

-T'es vraiment toute petite, commente-je en me frottant le menton.  
-C'est toi qui est grand, réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata & Sakura sont en déplacement pour nous rejoindre. Kamui les regarde, puis se tourne vers moi et chuchote d'une voix toute excitée :

-Gaara, est-ce que ce sont ceux avec qui tu étais à Sendai ?  
-Oui, ce sont eux.  
-Oh, ça veut dire qu'il y a...

Les autres qui arrivent ne lui permettent pas de finir sa phrase, mais elle trouve quand même le moyen de hurler.

-Naruto !!  
-Euh, quoi ? balbutit Naruto, alors que Kamui le sert dans ses bras.  
-C'est moi, c'est Kamui ! Celle d'internet !  
-Quoi ? Vrai ? s'écrie Naruto, sous le choc.  
-Ouais !! Ohh, Hinata, Shino !! s'exclame Kamui en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle les a serré dans ses bras puis s'est tourné vers les deux derniers garçons.

-Toi, c'est Kiba, nan ?  
-Ouais, répond Kiba avec un sourire. Tu sais que tu étais tellement présente qu'on aurait dit que tu étais en vacances avec nous ?  
-Ah bon ? J'ai dû empiéter sur votre espace vital xD  
-Mais non voyons.  
-Ahh toi, tu ne peux être que Sasuke, susurra Kamui en se mettant face à lui.

Elle a susurré ?!

-Euh oui, marmonne Sasuke en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
-T'es de loin le plus beau de tous, annonce-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sasuke rougissait.  
-Ehh !! se sont écriés Naruto et Kiba.  
-Ne vous vexez pas, toi j'ai dit que tu étais mignon, tu te souviens pas ? Toi, ajouta Kamui en regardant Kiba, je te le dirais plus tard.

Elle lui a fait un sourire éclatant, puis s'est tourné d'un seul coup vers Sakura.

-Ohhh j'suis désolée !! s'est écrié Kamui en prenant Sakura dans ses bras. Je ne t'ai même pas saluée. Tu es Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Tu es très jolie, j'adore tes cheveux !!

Tout le monde regardait Kamui avec des yeux ronds. Moi je levais les yeux au ciel puis j'ai éclaté de rire.

-Pourquoi tu te moques, toi ? s'est exclamée Kamui en se tournant d'un seul coup vers moi, lâchant Sakura.  
-C'est gonflé de me demander ça, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Ouais !

On s'est tût, puis elle m'a pris dans ses bras à mon tour.

-Au fait, bonjour, Gaara-chan.  
-La ferme.

**-**

_Je peux pas vous dire à quel point j'étais content. C'est pratiquement ma meilleure amie, quand même._

_Bon, le fait qu'on se conaisse depuis plus d'un an a bougé un peu les choses, mais n'empêche que je l'adore, ma Kamui._

_Je me souviens, à chaque fois qu'on était seuls tous les deux (ce qui est arrivé à chaque cours), elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur Sasuke et sur ce qui se passait "en ce moment". C'était limite chiant mais Kamui c'est un peu comme un journal intime pour moi.  
La journée s'est terminée "calmement", j'ai même emmené Kamui et Sasuke chez moi après. Sasuke parce qu'il s'est invité, et Kamui parce qu'elle voulait voir "d'où je lui parlais" quand on était sur MSN tous les deux. Bon d'accord, elle s'est invitée aussi._

_Après ça, mes souvenirs se portent sur un peu plus longtemps que le mois d'août. J'ai des vagues souvenirs de l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais c'est tout :s Ensuite, la seule chose dont je me rappelle..._

_... c'est le mois de décembre._

**-**

Pfiou! J'l'ai bouclé en deux jours ! Vous allez me dire comment c'est possible, eh bah en fait c'est parce que cette saleté de Free nous a coupé internet et le téléphone pour une facture impayée, alors que la facture date de 2005 :s Il nous ont déjà fait le coup deux fois, alors qu'à chaque fois on leur dit que c'est une erreur et qu'on a payé... Et comme mon frère ne pouvait pas aller sur le PC pour bosser, eh bah j'ai écrit mon chapitre :D 4000 words en un après-midi xD Et en plus... Bon bref on s'en fout xD

Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? J'attends tout dans les reviews :D

Ah uais et comme j'arrive bientôt au chapitre 10, je ferai un mini texte sur la signification des titres et pourquoi je les ai choisi :D Cette idée m'est venue alors qu'une revieweuse m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux titres xD Vous m'excuserez d'avance, certains titres je les ai choisis à cause de tous petits détails xD

Bon allez je jous laisse :) A+ Kiss

**OH** et aussi (je vous retiens longtemps, je sais xD) j'ai réfléchi et, à cause de la nullité du chapitre 8 (je vous assure, il ne se passea absolument rien dedans), quand j'updaterais, je mettrai le 8 et le 9! C'est mieux je trouve, pour me faire pardonner :) en plus il ne fait même pas 6000 words... (oui mes chap font en moyenne 6500 xD) il fait à peine 30ko! Nan mais, pire que "**Harusaki SENTIMENTAL**"...

En fait c'est mieux que je vous demande votre avis. Vous préférez avoir un chapitre nul dans deux semaines ou un chapitre nul et un chapitre bien dans trois semaines? C'est vous qui choisissez ;)

A+ Kiss, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là :)


	8. Jishou Shounen Terrorist

Saaalut les gens!! Comment ça va? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Moi oui, ça peut aller :D (me suis pété le genou mais ça a vite guéri **8(** xD) Voilààààà update de votre fic adorée :D (elle est adorée ma fic hein? répondezzzz xD), **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** :)

Vous aurez le chap 9 dans les normes c'est à dire dans à peu près 15 jours, si tout se passe bien (je l'ai déjà écrit, _don't worry_ xD)

Je m'excuse _encore_ pour ce chapitre nulissime :s Il se passe presque rien là-dedans, on se demande comment j'ai pû pondre un chapitre comme ça xD Pardon :) Et puis merci pour les reviews xD (oui j'avais oublié.. xD)

Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire :) _Bonne lecture_ xP

(Oh noon!!! putain de merde la rentrée elle arrive T-T)

**Chapitre 8 : Jishou -Shounen Terrorist-**

_Décembre. Noël, la neige, le froid, et tout ce qui va avec. J'adore cette période - qu'on appelle plus communément "hiver"... J'adore le froid, sûrement parce que je viens d'un endroit chaud, et j'adore la neige, parce que je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois. Quand j'étais petit._

_Atta atta qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ? Rien de bien particulier, c'est juste Noël._

**-**

**1er décembre - 12h**

En plein déjeuner. Déjà qu'à sept autour de trois tables c'est difficile de manger, alors à huit... Je vous raconte pas la galère. On aurait pû rajouter d'autres tables, c'est sûr, mais elles étaient toutes occupées. Manque de bol, en plus on était les plus nombreux.

-Dites, vous allez faire quoi, pour Noël ? demande Sakura en piochant dans le bentô de Sasuke une boulette de riz.  
-Commence par nous dire ce que _toi_ tu fais, rétorque Sasuke en attrapant une sorte de brochette dans le bentô de Sakura.  
-Je m'en vais en Europe avec mes parents, dit-elle, toute fière.  
-Ah oui ? En Europe ? demanda Kamui, interressée.

Kamui adorait Sakura. Elles étaient rapidement devenues amies.

-Oui, je vais en Italie.  
-Ouaouh, la classe, commenta Kiba, me prenant plusieurs crevettes avec ses baguettes.  
-Et toi Kiba ? questionna Sakura en lui prenant une de mes crevettes.  
-Oh, je reste ici moi. Un petit Noël tranquille, en plus ma soeur et son mari viennent pour les fêtes.  
-Ahhh OK. Qui d'autre reste ici pour les fêtes ?

Shino, Sasuke, Naruto et moi avons levé la main.

-C'est quoi ça, que des mecs ? s'est étonnée Kamui. Pourquoi toutes les filles s'en vont ? Ca risque pas d'être drôle.  
-Kamui voyons, c'est _Noël_, lui ai-je rappelé en agitant mes baguettes. Ce sont des boulettes de quoi, ça ?  
-De la dinde. Tu peux m'en prendre si tu veux, je n'aime pas trop ça.

Aussitôt, sept paires de baguettes se sont ruées sur le bentô de Kamui. J'ai réussi à avoir deux boulettes seulement.

-Vous savez, quand je dis "tu peux m'en prendre si tu veux", ça ne veut pas _forcément_ dire que c'est pour tout le monde, a fait Kamui d'un air réprobateur, tout en souriant. Je mange quoi, maintenant ?  
-Pioche dans nos repas, tout le monde le fait, répondit Naruto en se penchant vers Hinata, pour voir ce qu'elle avait.  
-Ouais, bah... Quelqu'un aurait des boulettes de riz, avec des goûts pas traditionels ?  
-Gaara, ont fait en choeur Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura.  
-Quoi ? Mais... ai-je balbutié, pris de court.  
-Ah bon ? Vas-y Gaara, montre-moi la marchandise, s'exclama Kamui en tendant sa main vers mon bentô, que j'ai repoussé.  
-Moi aussi faut que je mange, ai-je marmonné. Et puis vos bentôs aujourd'hui, ils sont pas si bons que ça.  
-J'ai des perles de cocos, Gaara-chan, m'indique Sasuke.  
-Vrai ? Mais, il me faut d'abord un plat de résistance.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu veux des brochettes de fromage ? Je m'en suis fait un peu trop, ce matin.  
-Ouais je veux bien. Tiens Kamui, prends-en deux.  
-Oh cool, merci !

Petit silence pendant lequel je pique quelques makis à Hinata et Shino vole une boulette de dinde à Kiba.

-Bon, et toi Hinata, où vas-tu ? demande Kamui, savourant mes boulettes.  
-En montagne, au nord, répond Hinata en reprenant un de ses makis. J'y vais avec ma famille et mon cousin.  
-Tu vas où, en montagne ? questionne Naruto.  
-Oh, euh... près de Hakodate je crois... Un ami de mon père vit là-bàs.  
-OK. Moi, je pars une semaine en Angleterre, annonce Kamui, me piquant une crevette.  
-Tu as de la famille là-bàs ? s'est étonné Sasuke.  
-Oui, ma tante. Mon père est anglais, précisa-t-elle.  
-Ahhhh, ça explique tout ! s'est écrié Naruto.  
-Tout quoi ? interrogea Kamui, haussant un sourcil.  
-Tout d'abord, ton nom de famille... commença Naruto.  
-Tes yeux... continua Sakura.  
-Et l'accent que tu as en cours d'anglais, termina Kiba. Tu parles couremment ?  
-Bah oui, _mon père est anglais_ !

Quelques rires fusèrent.

-Sasuke, tu vas passer Noël avec ton frère ? demanda Kamui.  
-Ouais. Ca va pas être la totale éclate, j'le sens.  
-Ah nan ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Kamui.  
-Bahh... on est pas si proches avec mon frère et en plus, y'aura sa fiancée avec nous.  
-Aïe, ai-je commenté en avalant la dernière brochette qu'il m'avait donnée.  
-C'est vrai que c'est dérangeant. Toi Gaara, tu ne vas rien faire, comme l'année dernière ?  
-Oui c'est possible, répondis-je. Pour ceux qui auront un ordi là où ils seront, je serais sûrement connecté.  
-Le contraire nous aurait étonné, fit Sakura.  
-Gné gné gné...

La cloche retentissant dans le couloir nous oblige à ranger le reste de nos bentôs dans nos sacs et à nous rasseoir à nos places.

**15h et quelques**

C'est la fin des cours. Sasuke prend mon chemin, comme à son habitude, parce qu'on est vendredi et qu'il aime bien aller chez moi le vendredi. Parfois même il fait semblant d'oublier qu'il a un chez-lui et il reste dormir.  
Il y aussi Kamui qui prend le même chemin, parce qu'elle a emménagé à deux maison de la mienne :s y'aura plus vraiment de problèmes pour se voir maintenant...

Quand on est descendu, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle non plus n'allait pas aller chez elle.

-Kamui, tu viens aussi ? demanda Sasuke en regardant par-dessus son épaule, voyant que Kamui n'allait pas à gauche mais nous suivait.  
-Tout à fait, j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ça, _aujourd'hui_ ? me suis-je étonné.

Mais elle ne m'a pas répondu en passant ostensiblement devant moi.

-J'espère que tu as des trucs à manger, au moins, s'est écrié Kamui en s'asseyant sur les marches du perron.  
-Si tu viens pour la nourriture, ta maison est de l'autre côté...

J'ai sorti les clés de mon sac et ai ouvert la porte. Je referme derrière Sasuke et Kamui tout en enlevant mon manteau, tandis que Kamui hurle "bonjour !!" et Sasuke va s'installer sur le canapé.

-Kamui, il n'y a personne, indique-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé, à côté de Sasuke.  
-Ah nan ?  
-Nan, le vendredi après-midi il n'y a jamais personne ici, réponds Sasuke. C'est pour ça que je squatte.  
-Faux, tu squattes juste parce que t'en as envie, ai-je rétorqué. Y'aurait eu toute ma famille que tu serais venu quand même.  
-Oui, c'est possible.

Je me suis retourné pour voir ce que Kamui faisait, et j'ai vu qu'elle regardait le buffet qui était à l'entrée.

-Gaara, c'est qui ça ? me demande-t-elle en me montrant la photo d'une femme.  
-Oh, euh... c'est ma mère, répondis-je.  
-Ah, OK.

Kamui sait que ma mère est morte. Je lui ai presque tout raconté l'année dernière.

-Bon, vous voulez regarder la télé ou...  
-PC !  
-Internet !

Ils ont hurlé ça en même temps.

-Bon d'accord, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, allez-y je vais chercher des trucs à manger.

Et ils ont courru dans les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai cru entendre un bruit de chute, mais je n'ai pas attention.

Quand je suis remonté, des sachets de chips, une bouteille de boisson et trois verres à la main, Kamui et Sasuke étaient connectés sur la session de Kamui. J'ai pris un siège et me suis installé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-dedans ? ai-je demandé.  
-Il regarde mes contacts, me fait Kamui. Il trouve ça "très instructif".  
-Mais non voyons, je veux juste voir les contacts d'une fille, rectifia Sasuke.  
-Quoi ? Parce que pour toi, c'est différent ? s'est étonnée Kamui.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Sasuke, t'es qu'un crétin, ai-je commenté.  
-Tu t'es zieuté avant de me dire ça toi ?  
-Bien sûr. Et si il y a un crétin dans cette salle, c'est bien toi.  
-Raaah la ferme.  
-Nan, toi la ferme !  
-Fermez-la tous les deux, s'est écrié Kamui, morte de rire. C'est toujours la même chose vous, hein.

C'est clair, c'est toujours la même chose. Quand on est tous les trois, c'est toujours elle qui nous rapelle à l'ordre. Alors que quand on est tous les deux, on a plus de mal à s'arrêter xD

-Passe-moi un sachet de chips s'te plaît, me fait Kamui en ouvrant une conversation avec " (12012) (L) Cyclone & survival (U) ".  
-C'est qui ? demande-je en lui passant les chips, tout en en passant un autre à Sasuke.  
-Oh, c'est un mec qui vit à Hong Kong, répondit Kamui. Il est très sympa, il a dix-neuf ans.  
-Mais, tu lui parles en quelle langue ? s'est enquit Sasuke.  
-Anglais. La langue universelle, vous comprenez.

Sasuke et moi on s'est regardés.

-Nan vous comprenez pas ? D'accord. En plus ce bâtard ne me réponds même pas...  
-Bah voyons, Kamui ! me suis-je écrié, faussement offusqué. Ce ne sont pas des manières de parler, jeune fille.  
-Parce que vous, les mecs, vous avez le droit ?  
-Bien sûr, nous on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Mais vous, vous avez besoin d'être normales pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin, fit Sasuke, le regard plein de sagesse.  
-C'est tellement mignon ce que tu viens de dire, commenta Kamui, une main sur le coeur. Il faut que je l'écrive quelque part...  
-Oui bon, faut pas exagérer, balbutia Sasuke.  
-Si si si.

Kamui s'est levée pour aller prendre son sac, qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit, a sorti un petit cahier gris et un stylo puis s'est assise sur mon lit.

-Kamui, j'te déconnecte ? demande Sasuke.  
-Ouais, de toute manière ce type ne répond pas alors...

**19h et quelques**

On s'est bien éclatés quand même. On a regardé des trucs, on a parlé. Des trucs comme ça.

Là on est dans le salon. Sasuke et moi sommes devant la télé tandis que Kamui est au téléphone dans la salle de bain. Non pas qu'il y ait un téléphone dans notre salle de bain, non, elle est avec son portable.

Bruit de clés, la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre puis qui se referme.

-Salut ! s'est écrié Akira.  
-Salut, Akira, ai-je salué en me levant. Alors, le travail ?  
-Oh, bah, comme d'habitude. Il y a une fille qui a voulu m'acheter un mini-katana de quarante centimètres, mais elle s'est coupée la main et _finalement_ elle n'en voulait plus. D'après ce que j'ai pû comprendre, elle en voulait un à cause d'un pari.  
-Elle n'est pas très intelligente, ai-je commenté.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Surtout avec un katana de cette taille.

Akira tient un magasin de katanas dans le centre-ville.

-Oh, Sasuke, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment ça va ? s'est écrié Akira en s'approchant.  
-Euh, bien et vous ?  
-Bah, bien bien. Tu restes dîner ?  
-Même dormir si vous voulez ! s'est exclamé Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Akira a éclaté de rire. Il a l'habitude que Sasuke lui demande si il peut dormir ici de cette manière.

-Dis, Gaara, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ? me fait Akira en montrant Sasuke du pouce.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car Kamui sort de la salle de bain en s'écriant :

-C'est bon les gens, j'ai le feu vert pour passer la nuit ici...Il faudra par contre que je passe ton numéro à mes... Oh, bonsoir, Akira-san !  
-Bonsoir, Kamui ! Dis-moi Gaara, tu comptais m'en parler _quand_, de cette petite soirée ?! me fait Akira entre ses dents.  
-Bah j'attendais ton retour, répondis-je, et j'avais prévu de les gerter aussitôt si tu refusais!  
-Nan pas la peine. C'est bon, ils peuvent rester, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant, s'il te plaît !  
-Oh, alors tu ne seras pas prévenu, ai-je assuré en hôchant de la tête.  
-Bon, Sasuke, Kamui, ça vous dis que je vous fasse des burritos ce soir ? s'exclame Akira en se tournant vers les deux autres, ignorant ma remarque.  
-Bien sûr ! s'est écrié Kamui, toute contente.  
-C'est quoi, des burritos ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Un plat mexicain, c'est excellent! Viens, je vais te montrer sur internet.  
-Oui bon Kamui, faut pas éxagérer...

Tandis que Kamui entraîne Sasuke dans les escaliers, je me tourne vers Akira qui les regardait, souriant, les bras croisés.

-Merci, Akira.  
-Mais de rien voyons. Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'as des amis envahissants.  
-Ah ça pour être envahissants...

Akira a ri en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, puis est parti vers la cuisine.

-AHHH MES CH'VEUX !! me suis-je écrié.

**19h30**

On est tous les trois assis au milieu de ma chambre, en tailleur. Kamui a insisté pour montrer à Sasuke ce qu'étaient des burritos, et maintenant on est assis par terre en train de parler du Mexique.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais on en est arrivés à parler d'une éventuelle possibilité que Kamui puisse sortir avec un gars de notre groupe.

-J'aime bien Naruto, il est trop kawaii avec ses grands yeux bleus, fit Kamui en se frottant le menton.  
-Naruto, mignon ?! me suis-je écrié.  
-Bien sûr ! J'adore ses yeux, ils sont tellement...  
-Bleus, tu l'as déjà dit, indiqua Sasuke en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**(NDA : je confirme, Naruto il est trop mignon xD)** J'ai regardé Kamui comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Kamui tu parles pas sérieusement, me suis-je époumonné.  
-Bien sûr que si, si il me proposait je dirais oui tout de suite.  
-Kamui, c'est flippant.  
-Et alors ?  
-Eh bah rien, c'est flippant c'est tout.  
-Pas du tout. Voyons voir... Oh! j'aime bien Kiba aussi. Il est très sympa et lui aussi il est pas mal...  
-Kamui, pourrais-tu sortir de ton délire, s'il te plaît ? supplia Sasuke.  
-Nan, j'ai pas envie. Je le trouve drôle, mon délire ! En plus, j'ai pas fini. Si c'était toi, Sasuke, je n'aurais même pas un dixième de seconde d'hésitation.  
-Eee... quoi ?  
-Bah oui, tu es le plus beau de tous, toi.  
-Hein ? Mais...

Haha ! Sasuke a perdu tous ses moyens. Moi je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant "Conneries...".

-Gaara, sois pas jaloux! Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours le premier dans mon coeur ! s'est écrié Kamui en se tournant d'un seul coup vers moi.  
-Ohhh, Kamui, si tu savais ce que ça peut me faire plaisir ! ai-je répondu, criant moi aussi. Ohh, viens dans mes bras que je te fasse un câlin...

Kamui s'est déplacée à quatre pattes vers moi et s'est réfugiée dans mes bras ouverts. Je l'ai serrée aussi fort que j'ai pû et Sasuke a levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant (même si on l'a très bien entendu) :

-Rolala, vous pourriez vous calmez un peu...  
-Sasuke, t'es jaloux ? a lancé Kamui, s'écartant un peu.

Il a détourné les yeux en rougissant, les sourcils froncés. J'adore quand il fait cette tête.

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, mais arrêtez quand même.  
-Ohhh, Sasuke-chan se sent seul, me suis-je écrié. Tu veux qu'on échange, peut-être ?  
-Je ne suis pas une marchandise qu'on échange ! s'exclama Kamui en s'écartant complètement. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet.  
-Oui, pardon. Respectons les jeunes femmes.

Sasuke se leva et s'installa devant mon ordinateur. Kamui et moi le suivîmes et s'installâmes à côté de lui.

-Il faut que je me connecte, informa Sasuke. Ca urge, faut que je parle à Naruto.  
-Oh, mais de quoi ? s'enquit Kamui.  
-De n'importe quoi, j'aime bien parler avec Naruto. On dit des conneries tout le temps, vous voyez le genre.

Un peu comme avec moi quoi. J'suis un peu vexé qu'il ne me parle pas directement. En plus si il a envie de parler avec Naruto c'est qu'il s'ennuie... Ah nan pas bon je commence à me voiler...

-Je vais voir si les burritos sont prêts, dis-je en me levant.  
-OK, ont répondu en choeur Kamui et Sasuke.

Kamui m'a regardé bizarrement mais elle n'a rien dit.

Je suis sorti de la chambre, ai descendu les escaliers à toute vitesse et suis rentré dans la cuisine. Akira était en train de mettre différents ingrédients sur un immense plateau pendant qu'une grande poêle remplie de viande hâchée était sur le feu.

-Ah, Gaara, fait Akira en se retournant. Remue un peu la viande, s'il te plaît.

Je m'éxécute. Akira me regarde puis fait :

-Ca va ? Tu fais une tête étrange.  
-Quoi ? Nan nan, tout va bien, répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Akira a hôché de la tête.

-Gaara, ça fait quand même pas mal de temps qu'on vit ensemble, alors je sais quand ça va et quand ça va "pas".  
-Hm, si tu le dis. La viande est prête.  
-Mets-la dans le saladier qui est dans l'évier. Mais Gaara, tu peux me parler, je t'écouterais.

Grr.

-Nan Akira, c'est bon. J'te jure, ça va.

Je me suis forcé à sourire. Non pas que j'étais au trente-sixième dessous pour ne plus sourire, mais juste que j'avais pas envie, là tout de suite.

-Oh, OK, fit Akira, un peu déçu. Bon, aide-moi à transporter tout ça dans ta chambre, le plateau est tellement grand que j'arriverais pas à la faire tout seul.  
-OK. Et la viande ?  
-Je la case sur le plateau. Allez, prends ce bout là, je prends celui de droite.

Exécution. Je pousse la porte de la cuisine avec le dos ; heureusement que c'est une porte à battant.

-Voilà le repaaas !! s'écrie Akira, une fois qu'on fut arrivés dans ma chambre.  
-Génial, je meurs de faim ! fit Kamui en se levant d'un bon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke se retourna, souriant lui aussi.

-Je vous apporterai de l'eau tout à l'heure, informa Akira. Vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?  
-Oui !

J'ai poussé Akira à l'extérieur et j'ai fermé la porte.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'assoie par terre et qu'on mange comme ça ou qu'on regarde un truc en même temps ? ai-je demandé.  
-Par terre !  
-Devant un truc !  
-Je vois, on est pas dans la merde comme ça, fis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. On va la faire à la pierre-papier-ciseaux, OK ?  
-Mais et toi Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demanda Sasuke.  
-Moi, ça m'est égal. Bon allez, pierre, papier, ciseaux !

On a tous fait papier. Non mais vraiment.

-On recommence... soupire-je après que j'aie arrêté de rigoler.

Cette fois, deux pierres et une paire de ciseaux. Sasuke et moi, on a "écrasé" Kamui.

-Solidarité masculine, ouais ! s'écria Sasuke.

Je lui ai souri. Il m'a souri à son tour puis il a replacé sa main derrière son dos.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné en faisant ciseaux et lui papier.

-C'est pas juste que ça tombe sur moi, je savais pas quoi faire, me suis-je lamenté.  
-Bah tu fais ce que tu veux, on te suit, m'assura Kamui.  
-Hm, OK. Bon bah, on s'installe par terre.  
-Yes !  
-Merde...  
-Ca n'a pas l'air de satisfaire tout le monde, dis-je en haussant un sourcil, me tournant vers Sasuke.  
-Mais nan c'est pas grave, s'est-il empressé de me dire.  
-Hm, OK. Bon bah, asseyons-nous.

Exécution. Je prends les trois assiettes et les distribue à Sasuke et à Kamui, puis tend l'assiette qui contient les galettes à Kamui en disant :

-Honneur aux femmes et aux perdantes.  
-Gna gna gna...

Je tends ensuite l'assiette à Sasuke, qui en prend une d'un ton hésitant.

-Sasuke, la galette ne vas pas te manger, dis-je en riant.  
-Tu crois ça ? fait Kamui en prenant de la sauce mexicaine.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Heu... comment on procède ? demande-t-il, alors que Kamui et moi avions déjà commencer à mettre des trucs dans nos galettes.  
-Bah... Tu mets ce que tu veux mettre dans ton truc, tu roules et tu manges, dis-je.  
-Hein ?

**20h moins quelque chose**

J'en suis à mon troisième burrito. J'adore ce plat.

Je tends ma main pour attraper une cuillère, dans le saladier où il y a la viande, et ma main rencontre celle de Sasuke.

On se regarde et on retire nos mains en même temps. Je m'écrie :

-C'est dingue ça, y'a cinq cuillères dans le saladier et on choisit de prendre la même... Sasuke, je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème.  
-Nan nan nan, _tu_ as un sérieux problème.  
-Eh ? Pourquoi seulement moi ?  
-Parce que, t'es bizarre.  
-Tu t'es zieuté toi avant de dire ça ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Rolala, la ferme.

Je prends une autre cuillère dans le saladier et commence à mettre de la viande dans ma galette.

-Réfléchis-y, dit soudainement Kamui.  
-Quoi ? demande-je, une vague d'imcompréhension sur le visage.  
-Rien, Gaara, rien.

Je mis un certain à comprendre que c'était à Sasuke que Kamui parlait.

-De quoi tu parles ? ai-je demandé, en voyant Sasuke hôcher de la tête, les sourcils froncés.  
-Rien Gaara, rien, firent en choeur Kamui et Sasuke.

**-**

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils se sont dit pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine. Mais je sais (et vous aussi) que ça me concernait, sinon pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?_

_C'était une bonne soirée, à part mon caca nerveux. On s'est couchés vers les cinq heures du matin pour se réveiller à quatorze heures (seize, pour ma part). On a fait n'importe quoi._

_Tiens, ça me rappelle que Kamui à toujours le t-shirt que je lui ai prêté pour dormir..._

_Sasuke a aussi dormi le samedi. Kamui, elle, devait aller voir sa tante donc elle n'a pas pû rester. On a fait comme d'habitude avec Sasuke, on est restés sur mon PC presque toute la nuit et on a dormi presque toute la journée, puis on a fait nos devoirs ensemble. Toujours la même chose._

_Passons à la mi-décembre (oui parce que, non seulement il s'est rien passé pendant deux semaines mais en plus ce que je viens de raconter n'avait aucun intérêt). Vers cette partie du mois, il a commencé à neiger.  
Et puis, Sasuke a appris une mauvaise nouvelle._

**-**

**11 décembre - 13h et quelques**

En train de somnoler sur ma table. On est en cours de Japonais ancien, faut pas s'étonner.

Je digère mon repas. Les brochettes de Sakura étaient particulièrement excellentes aujourd'hui...

Kamui est en train de prendre des notes à côté de moi. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais ; en fait elle écrit des trucs et des machins sur sa feuille, et elle dessine. J'appuie mon front contre la fenêtre et regarde dehors, les yeux dans le vague.

-Psst, Gaara ! m'appelle Kamui en chuchotant.  
-Quoi ? répondis-je, mon front toujours collé à la vitre.  
-Comment tu écris "sucré" ?

Je précise qu'elle me demande le kanji.

-Le kanji "ama" et l"hiragana "i".  
-Celui qu'on retrouve dans gouttière ou dans douceur ?  
-Bah à ton avis.  
-Douceur ? Ouais. Merci.  
-De rien, répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Oh, mais il neige ! Mes yeux s'allument subitement.

-Il neige !! me suis-je écrié.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers la fenêtre. Même la prof, même si elle m'a hurlé de me calmer tout de suite.  
Les élèves se sont collés à la fenêtre. Ils regardaient tous la neige comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais vu (ce qui, je pense, n'est pas le cas). Moi, je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, et je suis comme émerveillé.

-Tu aimes la neige, n'est-ce pas ? me demande la voix de Kamui, à ma droite.  
-Oui, je trouve ça magnifique, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.  
-Tu devrais aller en Amérique, il neige dès que le mot hiver est prononcé.

J'ai éclaté de rire et ai continué de regarder la neige tomber. Puis le cours a repris et j'ai été contraint de suivre.

**15h**

C'est la fin des cours. La plupart des élèves sont en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige dans la cour, dont moi et tout le monde.

Je suis en pleine bataille contre Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura et Shino. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas tout seul, je suis avec Naruto, Hinata et Kamui, mais c'est quand même difficile étant donné que Sasuke a donné l'ordre de me bombarder.

Et, vers seize heures trente, on était très fatigués donc on est rentrés chez nous. Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui ait squatté chez Sasuke.

Sasuke vivait dans une maison de style japonais classique (avec les tatamis et tout...), avec un petit jardin et tout ça. La classe, quoi.

-Déchausse-toi, pour ne pas mettre de la neige partout, me fait Sasuke en s'asseyant sur une sorte de grande marche pour enlever ses propres chaussures.  
-Ok, euh... pourquoi y'a un aussi grand espace entre l'entrée et le reste de la maison ?  
-Pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures en étant assis. Viens, pose tes affaires sur le canapé, je vais faire du chocolat chaud.

Je m'éxécute. Je mets mon manteau sur le chauffage et m'installe sur le canapé.

-C'est trop classe chez toi, j'adore, hurle-je pour que Sasuke m'entende de la cuisine.  
-Merci, mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Sasuke sort de la cuisine, un plateau avec deux grands mugs fumants et quelques pains au lait.

-En ce moment, je suis seul, poursuit Sasuke. Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire.  
-Ah bon ? C'est pas trop dur d'être seul ?  
-Tu réalises que ça va faire au moins vingts millions de fois que tu me poses cette question ?  
-Tout à fait, mais autant demander encore.  
-Hm. Alors _non_, ce n'est pas dur d'être seul, d'autant que je passe plus te temps chez toi que chez moi.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est limite si tu vis pas chez moi en fait...

Je fus coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sasuke se leva (oui, il s'était assis après avoir posé le plateau sur la table basse) et alla décrocher.

-Allô ? Ah, bonjour m'man.

Il mit sur haut-parleur et se réinstalla à côté de moi dans le canapé, tout en posant le téléphone à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, Sasuke ! Comment ça va ? demanda la mère de Sasuke, Mikoto.  
-Ca va bien... et toi ?  
-Bah ça va. Ton père est parti nous chercher des glaces, on meurt de chaud ici.  
-Hein ? Mais tu m'appelles d'où, là ?!  
-Bah de Sydney.  
-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez aux States...  
-Nan, on est partis y'a une semaine.  
-Ahh. Et, euh... vous serez là pour Noël ?  
-Justement, je t'appelais pour te dire, on pourra pas être présents pour le vingt-cinq...

Sasuke soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
-On est vraiment vraiment désolés, tu sais ! s'excusa Mikoto. Je pense qu'on sera de retour vers la fin du mois...  
-Avant ou après l'année prochaine ?!  
-Euh, je... quoi ?  
-En 2006 ou en 2007 ?  
-Ahh, euh... je pense vers début janvier...  
-Tu viens de me dire la fin du mois.  
-Oui mais.. on a pas encore tout régler...  
-Pff, OK.  
-Crois-moi Sasuke, on est vraiment désolés...

Silence.

-Maman, tu pleures ?! s'est exclamé Sasuke, choqué, et moi aussi par le fait.  
-Non non, s'empressa de répondre Mikoto en reniflant. Attends, ton père est revenu...

Deuxième silence. Sasuke se gratte l'arrière de la tête et me regarde. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose quand sa mère a repris le téléphone.

-Sasuke ?  
-Uais ?  
-Ton père vient de me proposer quelque chose...  
-Je t'écoute..  
-Puisqu'on ne peut pas se déplacer, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas, toi ?

Sasuke parut s'étouffer. Moi j'étais abasourdi.

-Quoi ? Que je vienne en Australie pour Noël ?  
-Oui ! Comme ça, tu ne serais pas seul avec Itachi...  
-Oui mais suppose que je vienne, c'est Itachi qui sera seul après !...  
-Mais non, il a sa fiancée...  
-Hm, ouais.

Sasuke marqua une pause. Je comprenais à moitié pourquoi il hésitait, d'une part il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et de l'autre il en avait un peu marre de ses parents.

-Alors Sasuke, tu es d'accord ? demanda timidement Mikoto.  
-Je sais pas, maman... Sydney... et en plus pour deux jours seulement...  
-Mais tu pourrais passer tes vacances là-bàs, s'empressa d'ajouter Mikoto. Je sais pas moi, tu verrais l'Australie et...  
-Ah nan j'ai pas envie de passer mes vacs là-bàs.  
-Bon, c'est toi qui décide. J'aurais bien aimé passer un Noël en famille...  
-On essaiera l'année prochaine, ironisa Sasuke.  
-Oui, euh... mince, la carte n'a plus d'unités! Fugaku, as-tu une-

Et ça a coupé. Sasuke raccrocha, regardant le téléphone comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

-Bon bah au moins c'est sûr maintenant, fit-il après quelques secondes de silence, mes parents ne seront pas là pour les fêtes..  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? demande-je.  
-Je vais aller chez mon frère, je te l'ai déjà dit... Y'a dix jours environ, quand Sakura nous a demandé ce que nous allions faire pour Noël.  
-Ah, OK.

J'aime pas quand Sasuke est comme ça. Quand il est énervé, ça me... j'sais pas... j'aime pas.

-Sasuke ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?  
-Là tout de suite ?  
-Oui.  
-Hm, nan merci. Je préfère rester un peu seul.  
-Oh.

C'était la première fois qu'il me refusait une invitation. Pire encore, c'était la première fois que je lui en faisais une.

-On se voit demain, alors.  
-Ouais. À toute.

Je me suis levé, ai ramassé mes affaires, ai remis mes chaussures et suis ressorti. J'étais en train de me diriger vers mon arrêt de bus quand mon portable a sonné.

-Allô ?  
-Finalement j'ai envie.

Avec un sourire, je me suis retourné et ai vu Sasuke claquer la porte derrière lui, son portable à la main.

**-**

_Encore rien à raconter. C'est dingue, le mois dont je me souviens c'est le plus pourri._

_C'était juste pour montrer Sasuke en position de faiblesse - égal Sasuke avec un coup de blues. Je trouve ça drôle - Sasuke en position de faiblesse, pas Sasuke avec un coup de blues. Je l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, je n'aime pas voir Sasuke dans cet état-là._

_Quelques jours plus tard. J'ai appris quelque chose de "surprenant" me concernant (et Sasuke, par le fait) (non, pas ça)._

**-**

**14 décembre - 13h et quelques**

Ouaiis on a finit plus tôt, notre prof d'histoire n'était pas là. Sasuke a comme d'habitude pris la direction de chez moi, cette fois suivi par Naruto (et Kamui vu que c'est ma voisine).

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on s'amuse tant chez toi, s'était exclamé Naruto quand on est sortis du bâtiment du lycée.

Sasuke s'était fait un plaisir d'expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à faire mais qu'on s'y marrait toujours. Naruto avait donc décidé de venir pour voir de quoi "ça en avait l'air".

On est tous les quatre dans le bus, tassés contre une porte. C'est énervant, c'est là que les étudiants reprennent les cours... GRR je n'irais jamais à l'université.

Et comme si ça pouvait pas suffir, une secousse fait que Sasuke s'écrase presque de tout son poids sur moi et colle son visage dans mon cou - ou plutôt dans mon écharpe. Non mais vraiment, il a fallu que ça nous arrive _dans le bus_... Dieu m'en veut personellement.

Sasuke s'est accroché à moi pour ne pas qu'on s'écrase complètement contre la porte.

-J'suis désolé, Gaara-chan, s'excusa Sasuke, sa voix étouffée me parvenant près de mon épaule.  
-C'est rien, ai-je marmonné en essayant vaguement de me dégager.

Je devais avoir les joues aussi rouges que l'écharpe de Kamui. Kamui qui d'ailleurs nous regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? lui ai-je lancé, mais elle continua de sourire en détournant les yeux.

Une autre secousse et tout redevint normal. Ou presque ; j'ai failli m'étaler de tout mon long puisque les portes se sont ouvertes. Je me suis rattrapé de justesse à Sasuke, qui s'est rattrapé de justesse à Naruto, qui s'est rattrapé de justesse à une barre de fer. Kamui était tranquille dans son coin, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Kamui tu m'énèrves, ai-je marmonné entre mes dents.  
-Mais pourquoi donc, Gaara-chan ?  
-Tu bouges pas d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, c'est hyper frustrant...

Le bus s'arrêtant à mon -que dis-je - _notre_ arrêt met fin à ces "reproches". Je suis pratiquement ejecté du bus tellement il y a de monde, mais heureusement j'atteris sur le banc de l'arrêt (où Dieu merci, il n'y a personne).

-Gaara-chan, c'est où ta maison déjà? Je me souviens plus, me fait Naruto.  
-Bah, tu n'auras qu'à suivre.

On a traversé la route puis on a tourné à gauche. Kamui n'a encore pas pris le chemin pour aller chez elle.

-Kamui, tu habites où toi ? demande Naruto.  
-Oh, la maison là-bàs, indique Kamui en montrant du doigt un petit pavillon fait de briques rouges. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'aller chez Gaara!  
-Je suis pas une auberge de jeunesse, vous savez...  
-Si, justement, coupa Sasuke, c'est une véritable seconde maison pour nous.

Je l'ai regardé, surpris, puis lui ait sourit. Il m'a souri aussi et a pris Naruto par les épaules.

-Allez Naruto, maintenant, tu vas entrer dans l'auberge de jeunesse "Sabaku-chan" ! s'est-il écrié.  
-Comment ça, "_Sabaku-chan_" ? ai-je rétorqué. T'as trouvé ça dans le moment ?  
-Nan, ça fait un moment que j'y pense.  
-Rooh la ferme.

Je sors mes clés de mon sac et ouvre. Tiens, c'est pas fermé à double tour... Il y a quelqu'un apparemment.

-Salut, lance-je d'une voix forte.  
-Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Kankurô.

-Le prof d'histoire n'est pas là, on a finit plus tôt donc... et puis ça te regarde pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!  
-J'suis malade.  
-Mes fesses ouais... Bon les gens, j'vous présente Kankurô, mon grand frère adoré.

Kankurô dévisagea Sasuke, Naruto et enfin Kamui.

-Moi je l'ai déjà vu, indiqua Sasuke. On va dans ta chambre ?  
-Ouais, allez-y.

Naruto resta à côté de moi.

-Euh, Naruto, tu montes pas ? demande-je un peu interloqué.  
-Si si, c'est juste que je regarde, me répondit Naruto en souriant. Sans tous les ballons c'est joli.  
-Quoi ?  
-L'anniversaire de Sasuke.  
-Ahh, euh, ouais. Bon, puisque t'es là, aide-moi à amener à manger en haut.  
-OK !

On s'est dirigés vers la cuisine. Alors que j'ouvrais un placard et que je passais divers paquets de biscuits Naruto, celui-ci me fit :

-Dis, Gaara, il est quoi, Sasuke, pour toi ?

Il en fait des pauses celui-là. Quatre virgules, faut le faire.  
J'aime pas quand on me pose cette question putain!! En plus j'avais perdu l'habitude, ça m'a fait un peu l'effet d'un boomerang.

-Ca va faire environ trente millions de fois que je le dis, c'est un ami, répondis-je d'un ton irrité.  
-Oui, mais quel genre d'ami ? insista Naruto.

Je me suis retourné vers lui d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, exactement ?  
-Tu le considères comme ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question me laisse sans voix.

Tout le monde l'a remarqué ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Kamui, pourtant, et c'était quand on était amis seulement par le net.

-Euh, je...  
-Uais, j'avais raison. Je ne t'en veux pas Gaara, c'est normal.

Je l'ai regardé. Naruto souriait comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était tout naturel d'avoir une telle conversation.  
Bon, c'est pas si grave non plus, mais on parle de Sasuke, quand même.

-Moi ça me dérange pas, je partage, poursuivit Naruto en portant son attention sur un des paquets de biscuits. Mais en fait...

Il laissa tomber un paquet par terre et se pencha pour le ramasser.

-... Il te considère comme son meilleur ami aussi.

J'étais profondément abasourdi.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, ai-je marmonné du tac-au-tac. C'est toi son meilleur ami.  
-C'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, répliqua Naruto. De toute manière, j'ai tout vu venir, alors ça m'a pas touché plus que ça.

Ahh...

J'aurais jamais dû lui demander de l'aide pour apporter à manger dans ma chambre.  
Non, j'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne chez moi aujourd'hui.

-Sois pas choqué comme ça, Gaara-chan ! me fait Naruto en s'approchant.  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Ca m'a fait tout bizarre qu'il me dise ça, comme si il parlait d'un truc sans importance... Je me sentais vraiment bizarre.

-Eh, vous foutez quoi ?!

Naruto et moi on s'est tournés d'un seul mouvement vers la porte. Sasuke l'avait entrouverte et nous regardait visiblement d'un air impatient.

-Vous venez ou quoi ? nous pressa-t-il.  
-Ouais ouais, souria Naruto. On discutait un peu, c'est tout.

Naruto m'a souri. J'ai détourné les yeux, encore tout bizarre, et j'ai continué de sortir à manger du placard.

-Pff, c'est ça... marmonna Sasuke en ressortant. Pas la peine de faire des provisions Gaara, on reste que jusqu'à vingt-trois heures !  
-Quoi ?!  
-C'est une blague voyons... Vingt-deux heures !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai rangé quelques paquets dans le placard.

-Monte les biscuits, je ramène les boissons, indique-je à Naruto.  
-D'accord. Eh, Gaara...

Je me suis retourné. Naruto m'a souri.

-Prends bien soin de lui.

Et il est sorti. J'ai regardé la porte d'un regard vide.

Je me sentais encore plus bizarre. Naruto a le don de vous faire rire comme de vous ressentir les pires sentiments. Je n'en suis pas encore à ressentir les pires sentiments, mais une vague de culpabilité m'a submergé d'un seul coup.  
En plus, il m'a dit cette dernière phrase comme si on allait jamais se revoir, lui et moi. Alors que j'ai juste un escalier à monter et...

Ce type me déroute profondément.

Mais une once de lumière dans tout ça...  
Je suis le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

**-**

_J'avais l'impression d'être un voleur avec tout ça. Ca me faisait peur. Même si ça me faisait plaisir d'être aux yeux de Sasuke son meilleur ami, j'avais une drôle d'impression à chaque fois que j'y pensais, et en plus j'avais un goût amer dans la gorge._

_À part ça, partie de ma vie qui n'a servit à absolument rien. Mais bon, on s'en sort quand même (je crois ??)._

_La deuxième partie de décembre... hum... de la neige, des cadeaux, une dinde...  
Mais oui, c'est Noël._

**0o Owari o0**

Fin du chapitre pourri dont je vous avais parlé xD J'avais dit qu'il se passait rien, fallait me croire lol xD J'ai eu une illumination, je me suis dit qu'il fallait jouer sur l'amitié en attendant "l'amour" xD Alors j'ai fait ce truc (je l'ai écrit comme ça, j'espère que ça ne changera rien aux chapitres suivants xD)

À part ça, ça vous a plu ? Moi nan, pas du tout, mais on fait avec xD C'est pour ça que pour me faire pardonner le chapitre 9 fait 8000 words :D (c'est faux, j'ai même pas fait exprès xD lol) :D Mais laissez une reveiw à celui-là pour me dire si vous l'avez vraiment detesté ou si c'était potable xD

A+ Kiss


	9. Yuki Sou

Kon ban wa! O genki desu ka?? Lol pardon xD Traduc' : bonsoir! comment ça va?? xD J'ai mis plus de temps à mettre le chap' 9 parce que je voulais finir le 10 avant (ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire xD) et... ça m'a retardé, d'autant qu'à chaque fois que je voulais l'écrire je mettais 4 mots xD (ce qui est égal à une perte de temps...)

En fait, le chapitre 10, plus j'y pense et plus je pense (xD) que ce sera de la m°rde (pire que le 8... xD) Et puis toute façon.. xD

J'arrête de vous importuner... Nouveau chap' de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** !! _Bonne lecture_ :)

**Chapitre 9 : Yuki sou**

_Les vacances de Noël approchent. Ouhh j'suis trop crock xD En plus j'adore ces vacances, parce que y'a pas d'exam's à passer._

_La neige s'est mise à tomber deux fois plus que'au début. Chaque matin, il y avait au moins cinq centimètres de neige de plus, c'était excellent. Bon c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient chiant d'acheter du sel juste pour faire fondre la neige qui est sur le perron, mais j'aime toujours la neige._

_Nous entamons la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël et du Nouvel An. Une semaine pendant laquelle les élèves s'en sont donné à coeur joie pour foutre le bordel._

**-**

**19 décembre - 8h54**

Je claque la porte derrière moi en resserant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. La température a considérablement chuté en quelques jours ; il fait même pas 0 degrés ce matin. Mes écouteurs sont bien enfoncés dans mes oreilles, et mes mains sont à l'abri dans mes poches.

Alors que je descends les escaliers en étouffant un éternuement, une voix m'interpelle un peu devant. Je relève la tête et voit Kamui qui me fait signe.

-Salut ! Ca va ? me demande-t-elle.  
-J'me les gèle grave, et toi ?  
-Moi aussi. Tiens, regarde qui est là-bàs.

Je suis sa main tendue et ai la surprise de voir Sasuke, accoudé contre un mur, zieutant sa montre.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'écriai-je à travers mon écharpe.  
-J'avais envie d'aller vous chercher, répondit-il. On va être en retard, vous savez ?  
-On sera à l'heure, assura Kamui.  
-On a histoire, l'aurais-tu oublié ?  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai... mon prof _préféré_... marmonna Sasuke.

J'ai ri et on a commencé à se mettre en marche vers l'arrêt de bus. J'ai remonté mon écharpe sur mon nez.

-Dis-moi, Kamui, fit Sasuke, pourquoi tu attends Gaara chaque matin ? Il te met en retard, tu sais ?  
-La ferme, ai-je répliqué.  
-Bah j'ai envie, j'aime bien faire la route avec lui, répondit Kamui en enfonçant encore plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Mais quand y'a des _squatteurs_ qui viennent c'est...  
-C'est _quoi_ ? interrompit Sasuke. C'est ? Je t'écoute !  
-C'est beaucoup plus drôle, finit Kamui avec un sourire. Parce que vous vous hurlez dessus tout le temps, alors c'est assez marrant de suivre.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Tenez, notre bus est arrivé.  
-Oh, génial, commenta Sasuke en entrant.

On s'est installés sur les sièges à quatre du fond. J'ai enlevé mon écharpe de mon visage et j'ai soupiré bruyamment.

-Pfiou, fait plus chaud ici, ai-je commenté.  
-C'est normal, on est dans un bus, me fit remarquer Sasuke d'un ton dédaigneux.  
-Toi je t'ai rien demandé, tu la fermes.  
-Nan, c'est toi qui la ferme.  
-Je fais ce que je veux !  
-Fermez-la ! s'est exclamée Kamui, lasse, alors que Sasuke allait répliquer.

On est restés tous les trois en silence en attendant d'arriver au lycée. Et, comme l'avait si bien dit Sasuke, nous étions en retard.

**9h08**

On court jusqu'à notre salle de classe, hors d'haleine, mais ça sert à rien ; non seulement le prof n'est pas là, mais en plus il n'y a personne.

-Bah, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? s'écria Sasuke.  
-Roo nan, j'te parie que Kakashi n'est pas là, ai-je marmonné.  
-Les autres doivent être en perm', venez, fit Kamui en reprenant le chemin des escaliers

Arrivée à la salle de permanence où il y a notre classe. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura et Hinata nous sautent dessus.

-Bah, où est-ce que vous étiez ? s'écria Kiba.  
-Dans le bus, quelle question, ai-je répondu en allant m'asseoir.  
-Vous avez de la chance que le prof soit pas là, remarqua Naruto. Sinon, vous auriez sûrement été collés...  
-Moi ça me dérange pas, c'est une habitude.  
-Hm, mouais, eum. Bon, installez-vous... On était en train de parler de changements à propos de Noël.

Sasuke et Kamui s'installent à côté de moi. Les autres se rassoient à leurs places.

-Finalement, je m'en vais pour les fêtes, annonça Naruto avec un grand sourire, je vais dans le Sud avec mon tuteur. On doit aller chez un ami à lui.  
-Cool, tu vas où ? demanda Kamui.  
-Près de Kagoshima. Ca va être trop cool j'le sens :D

Il avait l'air tout content. Je l'ai regardé en levant les yeux au ciel et me suis tourné vers Shino.

-Et toi, des changements prévus ? ai-je demandé.  
-Nan, aucun. Je reste ici, comme je l'ai déjà dit.  
-OK. Bah c'est très intéressant tout ça, hum...

Il y eut un silence.

-Ils ont déjà fait l'appel ? demande Kamui.  
-Nan...  
-On a bien de fait de t'attendre, Gaara-chan, constate Sasuke.  
-Si tu le dis.

**12h quelque chose**

Je somnole, le menton dans la paume de ma main. Vous vous rendez compte, je somnole alors qu'on est censés manger.

-Gaara-chan, ça va ? me demande Sasuke, assis à côté de moi.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit...  
-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne Sakura.  
-J'en sais rien, j'arrivais pas à dormir... ai-je répondu en me frottant les yeux. Alors j'ai allumé mon PC et je suis resté jusqu'à cinq heures du matin.  
-Cinq heures ?! Bah dis-donc, c'est beaucoup quand même ! s'écrie Kamui.  
-Cinq heures c'est l'heure où j'étais à peu près fatigué, ai-je informé. Et je me suis réveillé deux heures plus tard, alors tu vois le truc...  
-T'as eu de la chance que Kakashi n'ait pas été là...  
-Ouais, mais j'aurais dormi quand même de toute façon.

Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et ma tête tombe sur le côté. Je me reprends soudainement et secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Gaara-chan, tu m'envoies tes cheveux dans la figure, s'est plaint Sasuke.  
-Désolé, j'ai pas voulu.

Il y eut un silence.

-Gaara, t'es sûr que ça va ?! s'est écrié Naruto.  
-J'suis juste fatigué, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu viens de t'excuser, me fit Sasuke. D'ordinaire, tu m'aurais fait "et alors, y'a un problème ?!"... T'es fiévreux ou quoi ?  
-Quand j'ai pas mes onze heures de sommeil j'me sens plus, ai-je indiqué.  
-Ca on avait remarqué, commenta Kiba.  
-Gaara, tu veux des makis ? me proposa Hinata en me regardant bizarrement, inquiète.  
-Nan merci, j'ai pas très faim.  
-Gaara-chan, j't'emmène à l'infirmerie, décréta Sasuke en se levant d'un seul coup, me faisant sursauter (et les autres aussi).  
-Mais quoi encore ?! Ca m'arrive de ne pas avoir faim, vous savez ? ai-je répliqué d'un ton irrité.  
-Oui mais y'a un truc étrange là. T'es encore plus blanc que d'habitude..  
-Mais pas du tout, j'me sens b... _mais lâche-moi, ça va pas ?!_ me suis-je écrié, alors que Sasuke me prenait le bras.

Sasuke me touche le front avec le dos de la main.

-T'as de la fièvre. Viens, on va à l'infirmerie...  
-Mais j'te dis ça va...  
-Nan tu vas pas bien, dis-donc t'es bouché ?! Maintenant tu te lèves ou je t'assome pour t'y traîner de force.  
-Essaye un peu...

On s'est regardés, tous les deu irrités, puis je me suis levé à contre coeur.

-Prends ton sac, on sait jamais, me fit Sasuke. Les gens, quelqu'un peut ranger mon bentô s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

Et il m'a entraîné hors de la salle. Tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regard en biais.

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, on dirait une mère poule, ai-je commenté en me passant la main dans les cheveux.  
-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais perdu tes sarcasmes, fit Sasuke avec un sourire. En fait, j'étais en train de penser que je ne t'avais jamais vu malade depuis qu'on se connaît.  
-J'ai une santé de fer, ai-je marmonné en me frottant le visage. Mais quand je dors pas assez, je perds tout contrôle.  
-Je vois ça, fit Sasuke en riant. Bon, c'est l'heure de prendre les escaliers...

J'ai hôché lentement de la tête. Dès que j'ai posé un pied sur la première marche, j'ai été pris de vertiges.

-Gaara-chan, ça va ? s'est inquiété Sasuke en me rattrapant de justesse, alors que je basculais sur le côté.  
-Je crois que j'arriverais pas à monter les escaliers... J'ai des vertiges...  
-Merde... Tu veux que je te soutienne ?  
-Nan ça ira...

Je me suis bien stabilisé sur le sol en fermant les yeux. J'ai eu l'impression de basculer, puis tout est redevenu normal.

-Ca va, ai-je assuré en souriant. Je crois que ça va al...

J'ai basculé sur le côté, Sasuke me rattrapant de justesse pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Je m'étais évanoui.

**Aucune idée de l'heure**

Au secours, j'ai envie de vomir.

Je me sens bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bâteau qui tangue trop, beaucoup trop.

J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Des rideaux blancs, un plafond bleu très clair, une mini table avec une bouteille d'eau et des cachets, une chaise et...  
Sasuke.

Pendant un moment je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qui se passait. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, puis ça m'est revenu comme un boomerang. Sasuke était endormi sur le rebord du lit dans lequel j'étais couché, la bouche entrouverte.

Je me suis redressé dans mon lit - d'ailleurs, c'est pas mon lit ça ! - et me suis finalement rendu compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Eh, Sasuke, murmure-je en secouant doucement son épaule.  
-Que... quoi ?  
-Sasuke, c'est Gaara, réveille-toi...  
-Gné ? Ahh, c'est toi... Ca va mieux ? me demande Sasuke, la voix pâteuse.  
-Encore quelques vertiges, mais à part ça ça va, répondis-je. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
-Depuis que les cours sont finis... Ils n'ont pas voulu que je reste pendant les heures de cours.  
-Ah ? Mais il est quelle heure ?  
-Dix-huit heures.  
-Quoi ?! Rah merde, je devais ouvrir la porte à Kankurô, ce baka a _encore_ perdu ses clés...

Sasuke m'a souri.

-L'infirmière a prévenu Akira, il ne devrait plus tarder, m'informa-t-il.  
-OK, merci... Mais Sasuke, pourquoi t'es resté ?  
-J'avais prévu de rester chez toi cet aprèm, répondit Sasuke après un court instant de réfléxion. Mais il y a eu ce "petit imprévu" et... j'ai décidé de rester _avec_ toi.

Au même moment, quelqu'un a fait irruption dans la salle. Akira venait d'entrer, hors d'haleine.

-Ohhh, Gaara, comment ça va ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'est arrivé quoi ? s'est exclamé Akira en se précipitant sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras.  
-Akira, tu me serres trop fort... fis-je remarquer d'une voix étouffée.  
-Ohhhhh excuse-moi ! Ca va là ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ? Réponds-moi !  
-Akira-san, calmez-vous, conseilla Sasuke.  
-Oui, pardon. Le lycée m'a appelé, j'ai laissé la boutique à Eriza, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira... Bon, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
-En fait, Gaara a eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, expliqua Sasuke, voyant que je répulsais à le faire. Il s'est endormi à cinq heures du matin et donc, il n'a eu que deux heures de sommeil... ce qui fait qu'il a commencé à se sentir mal au déjeuner... J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il s'est évanoui...  
-Tu t'es _évanoui_ ?! s'écria Akira, choqué.  
-Oui... mais Akira évite de crier comme ça...  
-Oui, pardon. Et alors, tu as quoi ? L'infirmière te l'a dit ?  
-Je viens de me réveiller, indique-je. Shizune n'est pas...

La porte s'ouvrant coupe ma phrase en deux.

-Bonsoir, comment ça va ? demanda Shizune avec un sourire. Gaara, comment tu te sens ?  
-J'ai connu mieux, ai-je marmonné en me massant le crâne.

Shizune m'a souri, et Sasuke et Akira m'ont regardé d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? ai-je demandé.  
-Tu as juste pris un coup de froid, répondit Shizune, mais ajoute avec ça de la fatigue, des vertiges et un début de grippe et bien ça te donne ce que tu as maintenant...  
-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il a alors ?!_ ont demandé d'un ton insistant Sasuke et Akira.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut juste que tu dormes et que tu te reposes quelques temps, et tu seras vite rmis sur pied!  
-Quelques temps, c'est combien de jours ? ai-je demandé avidement.

J'étais trop content de rater les cours.

-Ne te fais pas de films, Gaara, il faut juste que tu dormes bien cette nuit et que tu te reposes demain matin, me fit Shizune d'un ton réprobateur. Tu seras remis sur pied pour jeudi, _t'inquiètes pas_.  
-Oh naan ! me suis-je écrié en faisant la moue. Vous pouvez pas me faire une absence jusqu'à la rentrée ? Ca restera entre nous...  
-Gaara, voyons, marmonna Akira. Merci de vous être occupé de lui.  
-De rien, mais je n'ai rien fait, assura Shizune. Il a dormi toute l'après-midi, c'est tout..  
-Ah, d'accord. Dois-je lui donner des médicaments ou quelque chose ?  
-De l'aspirine si son mal de tête s'aggrave, sinon rien d'autre. Gaara, ça va aller ?  
-Ouais ouais, répondis-je, la voix un peu pâteuse. Ro nan, j'ai pas envie de _rentrer en soi_...  
-Euh quoi ? demanda Akira, interloqué.  
-Pfff, oulala, _rentrer en __**bus**_, je voulais dire, ai-je rectifié en secouant la tête comme un malade, alors que Sasuke pouffait de rire.

J'ai vraiment plus toute ma tête pour parler de musique alors que je voulais parler de moyen de transport.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis venu avec la voiture, me rassura Akira. Sasuke, je te raccompagne ?  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Je me suis extirpé du lit en même temps que Sasuke et Akira se sont levés. On a salué Shizune et on est sortis.

**18h34 (apparemment)**

Dans la voiture. Je somnole sur la banquette arrière, bercée par la musique de la radio et par les voix de Sasuke et d'Akira à l'avant.

-Alors Sasuke, qu'as-tu prévu pour les fêtes ?  
-Je vais le passer avec mon frère, il habite pas très loin du centre-ville. Il va se marier dans quelques mois.  
-Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tes parents doivent être fiers...  
-Hm, ouais, fiers. Vous pouvez me déposer là, il ne me reste que quelques minutes de marche.  
-OK. Bon, à demain, Sasuke !  
-Euh, demain ?  
-Je suis sûr qu'on se verra demain, on se voit tous les jours !  
-Heu, oui. Aurevoir, Akira, à plus Gaara... n'aggrave pas ton cas.

J'ai réussi à répliquer un petit :

-Ferme-la..

Sasuke a ri et claqué la portière. Akira m'a regardé avant de redémarrer, et c'est là que je me suis endormi.

**-**

_**Beuuâârk** j'aime pas être malade, ça me fait chier. J'peux rien faire, Akira m'immobilise complètement. Mais quand j'ai dormi et que je me suis réveillé à midi le lendemain (je me suis couché dès que je suis rentré à la maison) je me sentais super bien, j'éternuais juste quelques fois._

_J'étais pas content d'être malade, en plus cet aprèm je devais aller faire mes courses de Noël avec Sasuke (et plus si affinités)._

_Etant mercredi, les cours se finissaient à 13h30. Et à 13h45, devinez qui a débarqué ? Tout le monde._

**-**

**13h44 (je sais, je viens de dire 45 donc s'il y a écrit 44 c'est pas logique --')**

Je suis devant la télé. En train de regarder une émission débile sur des gens qui sont coincés en "24h de chat perché". C'est débile mais c'est quand même à mourir de rire.

J'entends soudain des voix me parvenant de dehors. Des cris, des rires, des trucs comme ça. Je tends l'oreille et reconnaît distinctement la voix d'une personne.

-C'est laquelle sa maison, déjà ?  
-Celle-là, mais arrêtez de hurler, on dirait des hyènes !  
-Ouais mais tu te rends compte, ça va bientôt faire six mois qu'on a pas été chez lui ! On est en manque !  
-Bah moi c'était avant-hier...  
-Ouais moi aussi...  
-Bah moi ça fait moins de six jours !  
-Ca va vous, hein, arrêtez !  
-Fermez-la. Je vais sonner.

Cette personne-là, que j'ai pû identifier comme étant Shino, n'a pas eu le temps de sonner. J'ai ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque, les sourcils froncés, et ai pû constater qu'ils étaient tous là. Tous les sept.

-Salut ! s'est écriée Sakura. Comment ça va ?  
-Un peu enrhumé, mais à part ça tout va bien. Vous auriez dû faire encore plus de bruit, mes voisins n'ont pas dû entendre.  
-Je leur ai dit de se calmer, fit Kamui, mais je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendue.  
-Moi je t'ai entendue, en tout cas. Bon, restez pas sur le perron, entrez... mais essuyez vos pieds sur le tapis.

Ils sont entrés un par un, Kamui et Sasuke en dernier.

-Salut, me fait Sasuke en m'ébourrifant les cheveux, t'as bien dormi ?  
-Laisse ma tignasse tranquille ! me suis-je écrié. Ouais j'ai dormi, presque vingt-quatre heures...  
-Comment c'est possible ça ? s'est étonnée Kamui.  
-Bah, l'heure à laquelle j'me suis évanoui jusqu'à six heures et quelques, ensuite de six heures et demi jusqu'à midi, ça fait vingt-trois heures et des poussières.  
-Tu m'étonnes que t'es remis sur pied... marmonna Naruto en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
-Même moi je savais pas que je pouvais dormir autant. Bon, vous êtes venus pour quelque chose ?  
-Eh bah, pour voir si tout allait bien.. m'a fait Hinata.  
-Ah, et maintenant que vous savez que je vais bien...  
-En fait, il y a autre chose...  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens...

J'ai éteint la télé et je me suis assis sur le dernier fauteuil libre.

-En fait, on a décidé d'aller au centre commercial cet après-midi, pour les courses de Noël, expliqua Kiba. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent venir...  
-Lui, Kamui, Naruto et moi, poursuivit Sasuke (il a coupé Kiba en fait). Et on se demandait si tu pouvais toujours venir, vu que t'es ma...  
-Je ne peux pas venir, informa Naruto. Je dois y aller avec mon tuteur samedi.  
-Bon, Kiba, Kamui et moi, rectifia Sasuke. Et comme tu vas bien, tu peux venir ?  
-Bah oui, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, ai-je répondu en haussant un sourcil.  
-Cool, s'est écrié Kamui avec un grand sourire.  
-Bon, on se retrouve où et quand ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Moi j'dis au centre commercial, parce que j'habite à côté, fit Kiba.  
-OK. Sasuke, tu viens à l'arrêt de bus là-bàs ou bien tu retrouves Kiba au centre commercial ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je suis pratiquement à mi-chemin des deux...  
-Eh les gens, STOP s'il vous plaît ! me suis-je exclamé. Vous savez, il y a plusieurs moyens de communications tels que le _téléphone_, la _messagerie instantanée_...

Ce fut le silence. Ouf, une petite pause...

-C'est bon là ? Bon, on se voit sur MSN, OK ? On règlera tout là-dessus, ai-je continué.  
-Ouais, fit Kiba en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. En plus faut que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, ça m'a fait faire un super détour de venir ici...  
-Hm, ouais. Bon les enfants, on rentre ! s'est écrié Naruto en se levant.

Les autres se sont levés, ont ramassé leurs sacs par terre puis m'ont salué chacun leur tour.

Un peu plus tard, sur MSN, dans une discussion à quatre ; je réponds tout en savourant des chips à la crème et aux oignons.  
Vous connaissez nos pseudos à Kamui et à moi, celui de Sasuke c'est **Garnet **_'fall in black' _(8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) et celui de Kiba **Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !! **_(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_. Suivez bien.

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Ahh nan, j'aime pas les discuss' à quatre...

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : C'est nettement plus simple pour communiquer en même temps!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Ouais c'est possible..

**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!** _(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_ : Et puis si tu te plains t'as qu'à pas venir tout à l'heure...

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : La ferme Inuzuka. BON, à quelle heure ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Moi j'dis dans pas longtemps, parce des courses de Noël c'est long quand même --'

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : C'est clair! Moi il faut que j'en achète...

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Je rêve.. elle compte là ??!!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : J'ai bien peur que oui.

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Quinze !!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Quoi?!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : T'es sérieuse là ?!

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Bah oui, mes parents, vous sept, moi, ma tante et mon oncle d'Angleterre, mes deux cousins... Rah merde nan ça fait dix-sept...

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Tu crois pas que t'éxagères un peu là ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Surtout que tu sais pas compter, logiquement ça fait quatorze.

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Je vais pas m'acheter qu'un seul cadeau, ça va pas ??!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Ptdr

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Kamui, t'es friquée quand même oO

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : On l'est tous, t'as pas remarqué ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Si, mais heu, elle elle l'extèriorise son argent.

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Kiba t'es parmi nous ??

**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!** _(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_ : Ouais ouais, nan mais en fait j'suis là juste pour savoir à quelle heure on se rejoint devant le centre commercial.

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : On sait toujours pas xD

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Quinze heures trente

**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!** _(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_ : OK Merci à toute

_**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!**__ (m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!) a quitté la conversation_

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Sasuke fallait pas dire ça! On a rien décidé!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Ouais mais fallait qu'on se bouge les fesses.

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Bon, NOUS, on se retrouve à quelle heure ? D'abord, Sasuke tu viens à l'arrêt du bus ou bien tu... ??

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : J'vous retrouve à l'arrêt du bus

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : OK. Gaara, on se rejoint comme d'hab?

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Ouais ouais.. Maintenant, grande question : QUELLE HEURE ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : T'as le chic pour poser des questions embarassantes xD

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Mdr Sasu

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Oui oui je sais, j'ai un don pour ça. Bon, puisque L'AUTRE BAKA a dit quinze heures trente à Kiba, sachant qu'il faut au moins un quart d'heure pour aller au centre commercial...

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Plus l'heure à laquelle arrive le bus

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Ah ouais..

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : J'vais regarder les horaires, bougez pas

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Comment veux-tu qu'on bouge, on est sur le net xD

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Dis, tu ramènes combien tout à l'heure?

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Je sais pas, ça dépend de ce qu'il y a dans mon porte-monnaie. Et toi?

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Moi ça dépend de ce qu'Akira a dans _son_ porte-monnaie

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Mais quel profiteur xD

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Oh ça va hein XD

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Le bus vient à quatorze heures quarante-deux, cinquante-huit et quinze heures vingt et une

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : P'tain, c'est chiant -_pas content-_

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : On prend celui de cinquante-huit, c'est plus raisonnable

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Mais Kiba est parfois en retard

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : J'ai appris une chose avec toi, Sasuke, c'est qu'il faut jamais compter sur les retards de quelqu'un.

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Oh ça va hein..

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Bon, celui de cinquante-huit??

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Ouais ouais

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : OK !! Alors on te retrouve à moins cinq à l'arrêt, OK, Sasu?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Chuis OK

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Gaara, à moins huit t'es devant ma porte

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Pff, si ça peut te faire plaisir..

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : OH, et ne prenez pas de déjeuner!! On mange là-bàs !

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : QUOI?! Nan mais ça va pas, je meurs de faim!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Je mange déjà des chips pour essayer de me calmer!

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Vas vite mettre ce paquet dans un placard, douche-toi et habille-toi!!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Nan mais ça va pas de me dire c'que j'dois faire comme ça?!

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : AU TROT!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : PTDR Kamui

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : TOI AUSSI VAS TE PREPARER, TU TRAÎNES TROP!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Je rêve, tu m'engueules par écrit là?

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : OUAIS!

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Pff... xD

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : QUOI tu t'moques?! dégage tout de suite ou j'te bloque!! Et je viens pas cet aprèm !!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Rolala t'es pas drôle xD

**Kamui** -_ni Lonely Blue_- : Bien sûr que si, c'est du pur humour ce que je fais xD Mais DEGAGEZ TOUT DE SUITE QUAND MÊME xP

Et on a fermé la discuss' presque en même temps. Kamui elle est flippante parfois, même sur MSN...  
J'ai éteint mon PC et suis parti prendre une bonne douche chaude, puis je me suis habillé avec les premières fringues qui me sont tombées sous la main (mon treillis noir, ouaiis xD) et je suis descendu au salon. Temari regardait la télé.

-Tu sors ? me demande-t-elle.  
-Je vais faire quelques courses de Noël, répondis-je en allant dans le couloir où il y a la chambre d'Akira.  
-Tu vas acheter des cadeaux ?  
-Ouais, des trucs comme ça. Il est là Akira ?  
-Tu l'as raté de peu, il vient de sortir. Si tu veux savoir, il a laissé de l'argent dans le buffet.  
-Ah cool...  
-Et il a aussi demandé à ce que tu achètes une dinde et des pommes de terre...  
-Et merde...  
-Mais quelle mauvaise foi, commenta Temari avec un sourire. L'argent qu'il t'a laissé ne va pas te servir _uniquement_ à acheter à manger, t'inquiète pas..  
-Ah, alors tout va bien.

Je prends l'argent posé sur le buffet avec une petite feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Roo, une liste de nourriture.

-Quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît ? demande-je en mettant l'argent et la liste dans mon portefeuille, dans la poche arrière de mon treillis.  
-Trois heures moins dix, répondit Temari en éteignant la télé. Tu pars dans combien de temps ?  
-Une minute et demi.  
-Tss. Bon, prends tes clés, je dois aller voir mon petit ami, je rentrerai tard.  
-Tard, ou pas du tout ?  
-_Tard_, me fit Temari d'un ton brusque, et puis mêles-toi de tes affaires...  
-C'est toi qui m'a mêlé à tout ça.  
-Rooh la ferme

Je regarde l'horloge du salon puis, constatant l'heure, je mets mon manteau et file dehors en saluant Temari et en prenant mes clés.

**15h40**

On est dans le hall d'entrée du centre. Nous sommes en train d'esssayer d'élaborer un plan pour qu'on passe un aprèm des plus drôles et normaux.

-Je propose qu'on aille manger tout de suite, ai-je suggéré. À cause de toi, Kamui, on meurt tous de faim.  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Kiba, moi aussi je suis affamé.  
-Mais vous voulez pas qu'on aille acheter un petit truc et qu'ensuite on aille manger ? supplia Kamui.  
-Ca peut se faire, mais on aura pas toutes nos forces, fit Sasuke.  
-Ouais, et en plus on sera encombrés puisqu'on aura tout plein de sacs avec nous, ajouta Kiba.  
-Rooo, vous êtes nuls, bougonna Kamui. C'est bon, on va manger.. De toute manière, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.  
-OUAIS ! me suis-je écrié en levant le poing en l'air.

On s'est tous regardé.

-Bon, on mange où ? demanda Kiba.  
-Au Mcdo !  
-Au yakitori du deuxième étage !  
-À la boulangerie !  
-Nan mais ça va pas de dire la boulangerie ?! s'est exclamée Kamui en me regardant.  
-C'était une blague voyons, ai-je assuré. Moi j'ai envie de frites, je suis d'ac pour le mcdo.  
-Roo nan, je veux des brochettes moi ! s'est exclamé Sasuke.  
-Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de brochettes au fromage, annonça Kiba.

J'ai soupiré fortement.

-On va faire un pierre-papier-ciseaux, OK ?  
-C'est la solution de tout tes problèmes, Gaara-chan, remarqua Sasuke avec un sourire.  
-C'est très simple et ça va très vite, ai-je rétorqué, sur la défensive.  
-Bon, allons-y.

Il y eut deux pierres, un papier et une paire de ciseaux. Kiba et moi on était des pierres, Sasuke le papier et Kamui les ciseaux.

-Euh... comment on fait, dans ces cas-là ? revendiqua Kamui.  
-Bah, euh, y'a pas une règle avec les doubles ? fit Sasuke en se frottant le menton.  
-Si, je crois que les doubles doivent refaire une manche pour savoir qui écrase les ciseaux et qui se fait enrouler par le papier.  
-OK, vas-y Kiba, pierre-papier-ciseaux !

Et merde, j'ai fait papier. Il a fait les ciseaux.

-OUAIIIS ON VA MANGER DES BROCHEEEETTES !! s'est récrié Kiba en sautant partout.  
-Merde T-T, marmonna Kamui. Bon, allons à ce resto de yakitori... Ils servent des boulettes de riz au moins ?  
-Bien sûr, t'as déjà vu un resto asiat' sans riz toi ?

On a éclaté de rire et on a prit l'escalator.

**16h et quelques**

Hmmmm y'a rien de meilleur que des brochettes de boulettes de poulet. J'en mange presque tout le temps mais dans les restos y'a rien de comparable.

On a presque finit de manger. Même si y'a rien de comparable, les perles de coco sont incroyablement chères ici. Fait chier, j'ai rien à manger sur moi.

-Bon, on y va les enfants ? demanda Kiba en se levant.

On a tous acquiescés puis on s'est levés à notre tour ; on a payé puis on est partis.

-Où allons-nous, à présent ?  
-À ce magasin, il y a tout.  
-Nan, il faut que je m'achète un McFlurry.  
-T'as pas assez mangé ?!  
-Bah nan.

Kiba, Sasuke et Kamui m'ont regardé en haussant un sourcil.

-Moi j'dis, on se sépare en deux groupes, suggéra Kamui, comme ça on peut acheter les cadeaux de Noël sans que ceux qui ne sont pas là ne puissent les voir!  
-Hm, mouais, marmonna Sasuke, c'est une bonne i...  
-Kiba, viens avec moi, j'ai déjà repéré les cadeaux de _ces deux-là_ la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

Et Kamui entraîna Kiba dans l'escalator qui allait au troisième étage. Avec Sasuke on s'est regardés puis on a haussé les épaules presque en même temps.

-Bon... tu veux un McFlurry, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
-Ouais... Mais toi, tu veux un _Sunday_, c'est ça ? ai-je rétorqué en plissant les yeux.

Silence, puis il a sourit.

-OK, direction le mcdo !!

**17h moins quelque chose**

Je suis sûrement le mec qui a le moins de trucs à acheter - en termes de cadeaux, je veux dire. Je n'ai décidé d'acheter de cadeau qu'à ma famille, Kamui, Sasuke.. euh.. je crois que c'est tout. J'avais demandé aux autres de ne rien m'acheter parce que moi, je ne leur achèterai rien.

Sasuke Kamui et Kiba, par contre, ils sont dans la merde xD Ils savent déjà qu'ils ont au moins sept cadeaux à acheter. Sans parler de leur famille.

-T'as décidé d'acheter quoi, pour Kamui ? me demande Sasuke, les yeux rivés sur un étendoir à bijoux.  
-Un vêtement, je ne sais pas lequel encore, répondis-je. Peut-être une jupe, elle aime bien. Et toi ?  
-Sûrement.. un bijou.  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Quoi comme bijou ?  
-Bah je sais pas, en fait je ne sais pas lesquels sont ses préférés. Tu sais toi, nan ?  
-Les bagues.  
-OK, merci..

Ah, je sais où aller, dans le prochain magasin. Y'a un jouuli magasin où Kamui m'a entraîné plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici.

-Sasuke, t'as fini ? Je sais où acheter le cadeau de Kamui, y'a que dalle ici.  
-Je sais pas laquelle choisir, se lamenta-t-il. Viens voir.  
-Roo, t'es qu'un pauv' nul.

Je me suis accroupi à côté de lui et ai regardé les bagues. En moins de deux, j'avais trouvé.

-La bleue, celle avec un petit coeur ailé, ai-je indiqué.  
-Trop chère.  
-Alors la noire, tout en bas à droite.  
-Trop bizarre.  
-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est pour _Kamui_ ?  
-Roo ça va hein.. Je vais peut-être en prendre une deuxième, une bague c'est...  
-La jaune avec le smiley.  
-Gné ?

Je me suis levé et me suis adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

-Dépêche-toi d'aller payer ces trucs, j'suis pressé !! l'ai-je harcelé.  
-Ca va !! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...

Cinq minutes plus tard on était sortis, Sasuke cochant le nom de Kamui sur sa petite feuille de cadeaux.

-Il te reste qui ? demande-je en me penchant sur ladite feuille.  
-Naruto, mon frère et toi. Je peux pas acheter ton cadeau si tu _persistes_ à rester avec moi...  
-Ouais bah j't'emmerde! Et puis moi je l'ai déjà acheté le tien.  
-Quoi ? Quand ça ?  
-Tout à l'heure.  
-Tout à l'heure _quand_ ?  
-Oh, coucou Kamui ! Ca va ?  
-Gaara j'vais te défoncer.  
-Ca va et vous ? me répondit Kamui en arrivant vers nous. J'en peux plus, mes mains sont complètement mortes... J'ai même pas encore acheté mes propres cadeaux..  
-Waw, t'as acheté tout le magasin ? ironisa Sasuke en regardant la multitude de sacs que tenait Kamui. Et toi Kiba, t'en es à où ?  
-Il me reste le cadeau pour ma soeur, fit Kiba en soupirant. Cette femme est d'un compliqué...  
-Ah, les femmes, ai-je commenté, puis Kamui m'a lancé un regard assassin. Bon, euh, on échange ?  
-OK, Sasuke viens avec moi, fit Kiba. J'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Pas pour le cadeau de ta soeur j'espère ?! s'est écrié Sasuke, offusqué.  
-Mais nan voyons! Enfin un p'tit peu..  
-Roo la ferme.

J'ai regardé Sasuke et Kiba s'éloigner puis me suis tourné vers Kamui.

-Où en es-tu, Kamui, au fait? À part tes cadeaux, il te reste qui ? demande-je en regardant ma montre  
-Mon père, et le plus dur.. toi.  
-Moi ? J'suis dur ?  
-Ouais, c'est trop galère ça m'énèrve T-T  
-Mais pourquoi t'es resté avec moi alors ?  
-C'est pas la peine que ton cadeau soit surprise. Tu vas m'aider :D  
-C'est pas un peu bizarre ?  
-Nan pas du tout...

Elle m'a souri. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Viens, on va aller par là.

**-**

_Quelle journée de fou. Elle était assez drôle, et puis mon portefeuille est sorti assez vide du centre commercial :s Plutôt chiant comme affaire. En plus j'avais pas acheté la nourriture, et j'ai été obligé d'y aller le lendemain après les cours T-T Avec Sasuke T-T-T-T_

_Enfin bref xD Et puis en plus, ce jour-là, Sasuke a appris une bonne nouvelle._

**-**

**Jeudi 21 décembre - 16h moins quelque chose**

Avec Sasuke on a pris le bus pour aller au centre commercial, directement après les cours. Il m'a suivi parce qu'il voulait aller chez moi et que moi je n'y serais pas ; donc il a décidé de perdre son temps à aller au centre commercial avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter ? me demande-t-il, alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton "arrêt demandé".  
-Une dinde ou un gros poulet, des pommes de terre, des légumes, des barres de chocolat patissier, des chocolats, de la boisson...  
-Ca va ça va, me coupa Sasuke. En clair, tu dois acheter tout un magasin.  
-En quelque sorte.

Au même moment, une sonnerie s'est faite entendre. Sasuke a sorti son téléphone portable et a décroché.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
-C'est bien, mais qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Bah Itachi, ça me vexe que tu ne reconaisses pas ton propre frère.  
-Pff, bref qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Les parents m'ont appelé. Ils m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils pouvaient venir pour Noël et le réveillon.  
-Quoi ? Vrai ?  
-Oui, ils ont pû se libérer à temps. Ils t'ont aussi chargé de préparer le dîner quand même et..  
-Oui oui ça va Itachi au revoir !  
-Ro ça va hein, moi j'te prévenais c'est tout. En plus je pourrais pas être là, je pars en Chine pour les vacances.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Au revoir...

Et il a raccroché. Sasuke regardait le téléphone comme si cétait la première fois qu'il en voyait un (comme la dernière fois).

-Bon bah, faut que j'achète de la nourriture aussi, annonca-t-il en souriant.  
-Wouhouh, Sasuke-chan va passer un Noël en familleuh...  
-La ferme.  
-T'es tout n'heureux hein ? Tu veux un mouchoir ?  
-J't'ai dit de la fermer !

**-**

_Haha j'adore l'énerver comme ça. Ca me fait plaisir._

_Et puis le dimanche, bah c'était le réveillon. J'ai aidé Akira à préparer le repas, en plus une de nos tantes venait avec son fils, il devait avoir dans les dix ans T-T Il arrêtait pas de me coller sous prétexte que j'étais "le plus jeune des trois"... GRR. Heureusement qu'Akira lui a prêté son PC portable sinon il ne m'aurait jamais lâché._

_Je suis aussi allé chez Sasuke pour l'aider à préparer son dîner. Sasuke est doué pour se faire à manger tout seul, pas pour trois personnes.._

_Et quand j'eus fini, je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai dialogué 'vec Sasuke sur le net pour le faire patienter en attendant que ses parents arrivent._

**-**

**24 décembre - 20h et quelques**

Je suis sur mon PC. L'autre petit (du nom de Ryo) a arrêté de me faire chier mais il est quand même resté dans ma chambre avec le PC d'Akira.  
Sasuke est tout excité.

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Finalement, j'suis content que mes parents puissent venir pour Noël. L'année dernière j'étais seul avec Itachi, c'était pas joyeux.

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : À quelle heure doivent arriver tes parents ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Leur vol est à vingt heures et demie. Itachi m'a dit de ne pas aller les chercher à l'aéroport.

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Pourquoi ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : J'sais pas, juste après il m'a dit "tu veux un souvenir de Chine ?".. --'

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : MDR je vois

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Et toi t'as déjà dîné?

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Nan, on a "servi" que les entrées. Des bouchées à la reine et quelques sashimis.

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Des bouchées à la reine? Vous bouffez Elisabeth II ?!

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : PTDRR mais t'es trop con toi --'

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : C'est pas d'ma faute j'suis lâché ce soir xD

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Uais j'vois ça. Atta on toque à ma porte, j're

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, mais je vois que Ryo a déjà ouvert la porte. GRR un de ces jours j'vais le tuer ce gamin.

-Vous venez les enfants ? On va manger, nous annonce notre tante Nao.

Elle a dit les _enfants_ ?!

-Oui M'man, j'arrive, répond Ryo en se penchant vers le PC d'Akira pour l'éteindre.  
-Ne me traite pas d'enfant, Nao-oba-san, ai-je ordonné en faisant la moue.  
-J'aurais pû dire les jeunes, mais ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Bon, tu viens ?  
-Ouais ouais, je dis au revoir.

Je me rassois devant mon PC. Sasuke a dit une tonne de trucs pendant que j'étais debout.

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Bon désolé, il faut que j'aille manger. Je me dépêche, et on se retrouve dans environ vingt minutes OK ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : OK OK. Mais tu peux pas venir manger devant ton PC comme tu le fais à chaque fois ?

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Là nan, ma tante veut qu'on mange tous ensemble. J'me trompe ou t'as pas envie de rester seul ?

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : Mais pas du tout xD

**Gansaku** (vingt-quatre heures record battu) : Si si ça se sent xD Bon ma tante hurle d'en bas, j'y vais. A+, et t'excites pas trop

**Garnet**_ 'fall in black'_ (8) **tatoeba kimi ga shinda ra** (8) : J't'emmerde xD A+

Je me suis mis en parti manger et me suis parti rejoindre les autres en bas. Tiens, Kankurô est rentré..

-T'en mets du temps pour dire au revoir, me fait Kankurô en haussant un sourcil.  
-Toi t'en mets du temps pour rentrer à la maison, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Pas de disputes le soir du réveillon, s'il vous plaît, avertit Akira en levant une de ses baguettes, alors que Kankurô allait répliquer. Bon, si tout le monde est prêt.. Ittadakimasu !!  
-Du calme voyons, ai-je marmonné. Ittadakimasu.

J'ai essayé de manger des pommes de terre avec des baguettes, mais ça m'a fait rapidement chier alors j'ai pris une fourchette.

-Dis Gaara, me fait Ryo, assis à côté de moi, avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?  
-Un pote.  
-Un pote virtuel ou un vrai ?  
-Un vrai. T'as fini avec tes questions ?!  
-Euh... Bah... Moi j'en ai pleins des virtuels, ils sont tous très vieux. Je les connais parce que je joue à un jeu en ligne et..  
-Quel jeu en ligne ?!

Je commençais à être intéressé. Au bout d'un moment internet me passionne toujours de toute façon.

-WOW, me répondit Ryo, ravi que je lui porte de l'intérêt.  
-Quel niveau ? demande-je.  
-Je viens de commencer. J'en suis au vingt-trois...  
-Haahhahaha !! Niveau cent-quatre !  
-Tu rigoles !  
-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?  
-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu joues toi aussi à ces jeux sur net ? s'exclama Nao en fourrant un gros bout de dinde dans sa bouche.  
-Ecoutes, mon PC c'est la seule chose que j'aime vraiment dans la vie, alors..

Nao m'a retgardé en rigolant. Elle ressemble vraiment trop à Akira quand elle rit, c'est flippant. Elle lui ressemble trop tout court en fait, mais ils ont quand même quatre ans de différence.

-La seule chose que tu aimes ? Tu pourrais être discret, tu es avec ta famille, là ! s'esclaffe-t-elle.  
-Ouais mais je passe plus de temps sur mon PC, et je fais pas exprès... Ah pardon, mon téléphone sonne...  
-Gaara voyons, ce n'est pas poli de téléphoner à table ! me fait Nao.  
-J'en ai pour une minute. Allô ?

Je me suis levé et suis parti dans la chambre d'Akira pour "plus d'intimité". C'était Sasuke qui m'appelait.

-Salut, j'te dérange pas j'espère ? me fait Sasuke.  
-Bah j'étais en train de manger, mais c'est pas trop grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!  
-Mais nan ! Vas-y, dis-moi quelle heure il est.

Je regarde le réveil sur le chevet d'Akira. Il est neuf heures moins le quart.

-Vingts heures quarante-cinq, annonce-je, pourquoi ?  
-Et d'après toi, il faut combien de temps pour arriver chez moi, de l'aéroport ?  
-Bah euh, ça dépends... T'habites pas trop loin, j'dirais dans les vingts minutes.  
-Hm, hm.  
-Sasuke, arrête de stresser, il vont arriver tes parents..  
-Ouais mais j'sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
-Rolala qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste. Bon, si ils sont pas là dans un quart d'heure tu m'appelles OK ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je t'appelle puisse résoudre les choses.  
-Bah tu préviens et puis je me connecte, enfin je sais pas moi... oh et puis tu fais chier, _tu m'appelles OK ??_  
-Ok... encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé. À toute.

Et il a raccroché. J'ai regardé mon portable, l'air songeur, puis suit ressorti de la chambre d'Akira.

-C'était qui ? me demande Nao.  
-Question indicrète, petite soeur, remarqua Akira.  
-C'était un ami, répondis-je en me rasseyant.  
-Sasuke ? m'ont demandé Kankurô, Temari et Akira.  
-Ouais...

Je n'étais même pas étonné qu'ils sachent qui c'était. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant..

-C'est qui, ce Sasuke ? demande Ryo en attrapant un plat de brochettes de poulet grillé.  
-Son petit ami, répondt Kankurô.  
-Kankurô, la ferme, marmonne-je en serrant les dents. C'est un ami à moi, ajoute-je à Ryo en parlant plus fort.  
-Celui à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure sur MSN ?  
-Oui.

Fin de la discussion. Ca suffit maintenant.

**21h10**

On a (enfin) fini de manger. Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'on va faire maintenant, j'espère qu'on ne va pas nous obliger à rester dans le salon _en famille_.

Normalement, à cette heure-ci, les parents de Sasuke doivent être arrivés. Sinon, il m'aurait appelé il y a dix minutes déjà..

Mais bon, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et là je vois qu'il y avait pas b-

-Allô ?

Mon portable qui sonne. Il m'a coupé dans réfléxions.

-Gaara ?  
-Sasuke ?  
-Salut.  
-Salut. Ca va ? Ils sont arrivés tes parents alors ?  
-Non.

Silence.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas arriver... marmonna Sasuke.  
-Mais n'importe quoi, l'ai-je contredit aussitôt. Tu sais quand on sort des aéroports y'a souvent des trucs à régler ou des trucs comme ça, et...  
-Gaara.  
-Hm ?  
-La ferme.  
-Nan, j'ai pas envie. Si t'es pessimiste comme ça, c'est pas ma faute, et...  
-T'es aussi pessimiste que moi, je te signale. Comment se fait-il que tu croies encore que mes parents vont venir ?!  
-Parce que.

Silence à nouveau.

-Gaara, tu saurais pas ce qu'il y a à la télé, ce soir? me demande Sasuke.

Je pousse un gros soupir.

-Sasuke...  
-Tu sais pas ? Bon, je vais zapper, c'est pas grave. J'suis sûr qu'il y a encore des vieux films pourris qui datent des années vingt, mais on va faire avec.  
-Sasuke.  
-Quoi ?  
-Attends-moi deux secondes.

J'ai appuyé sur la touche qui coupe le son et je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine.

-Akira ? ai-je appelé.  
-Ouaip' ?  
-Euh, j'aurais une faveur à te demander.  
-Ouais, j't'écoute.  
-Cest à propos de Sasuke, en fait...

Je me suis interrompu. Akira s'est tourné vers moi, une assiette pleine de mousse à la main.

-... ses parents ne sont pas là, il est tout seul et, euh...  
-Tu veux l'inviter ici ? Pour les fêtes ?  
-Bah euh...  
-Hm. Ouais, faut voir...

Akira a continué de faire la vaisselle.

-Ouais, vas-y.

J'étais abasourdi.

-T'es sûr ? Si ça dérange, c'est pas grave je vais...  
-Gaara, me coupa Akira, quand tu deviens aussi gentil je me dois d'accepter ce que tu fais quand même, non ?  
-?!

Gné ?

Gentil ?

Mais non voyons, c'est... euh...

Ro et puis merde.

-OK, merci. Merci beaucoup.  
-Mais non enfin.

Je suis sorti de la cuisine et suis parti dans la chambre d'Akira. J'ai appuyé sur la touche pour remettre le son et me suis assis sur le lit.

-Sasuke ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu veux venir ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ici.  
-Chez toi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. Et puis j'ai pas envie de te savoir tout seul devant ta télé.  
-Mais j'ai l'habitude, tu sais.  
-M'en fous. Tu viens.  
-Je vais déranger.  
-C'est ça. Comme si tu te souciais de déranger quand tu viens chez moi...  
-Mais...  
-Tu vas arrêter de protester oui ?  
-...

Silence.

-Bon, je passe te chercher. Prépare tes affaires en attendant que j'arrive...  
-Euh...  
-Bon j'y vais. Allez à tout à l'heure...  
-Gaara ? m'appela Sasuke, alors que j'allais raccrocher.  
-Ouais ?  
-Merci.

J'ai souri.

-La ferme.

**-**

_Et voilà comment j'ai passé Noël avec Sasuke. On aurait même pas dit que c'était une fête, on aurait dit un jour ordinaire où Sasuke squatte toute la nuit :s_

_Maintenant que j'y repense, j'trouve ça trop bizarre qu'il ait passé Noël avec moi. Je sais pas, ça fait... bizarre. (oui, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit.)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'est bien amusés quand même. On en a chacun profité pour nous offrir nos cadeaux et nous raconter nos pires Noëls (un s ou pas?? Roo je sais pas). Moi y'en a au moins six ex-aequo._

_Hmmm le mois de décembre il était bien. Le mois de janvier... euh..._

**o0 Owari 0o**

ENFIN ! Ce chapitre c'est le plus long du monde xD Il fait 8000 words, même moi je suis choquée ! Lol

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez pas aimé ? Vous me dites dans les reviews hein? xD

Prochain chapitre, explication sur les titres :D J'suis trop crock MDR (oui bon y'aura le chapitre aussi, faut pas croire xD)

A+ Kiss

Au fait, comment c'était votre rentrée? Moi merdique comme d'hab' xD Mais bon c'est et ce sera toujours merdique... xD


	10. Juunana Sai

Kon ban wa!! (Bonsoir!! Oui il est 19h39 à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes xD) Comment ça va? J'imagine que vous devez être content(es) d'avoir le chapitre 10 n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je vous rafraîchis tout de suite, IL EST NUL ! lol xD Nan il est pas nul mais c'est juste qu'il est terriblement plat. Enfin pas complètement mais je trouve qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans x) c'est un chapitre décontenancé xDD

Sinon, d'abord merci pour les reviews (xD) et ensuite, j'suis trooooooop désolée pour le retard, avec le début des cours j'ai pas pû écrire, et en plus je trouvais le début du chapitre tellement nul que j'arrivais pas à faire la suite. Mais je me suis reprise en main et j'ai pondu ce chapitre xD En plus c'est les vacances alors j'en profite :)

Bon j'arrête. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** xDD Bonne lecture les enfants xD

**Chapitre 10 : Juunana sai**

_Bordel de merde, c'est la rentrée T-T En plus j'aime pas le mois de janvier. Il est nul._

_J'ai passé de bonnes vacances tout de même. Avec Sasuke et tout... C'était cool._

_Bon, le retour des vacances._

-

**8 janvier - 9h moins quelque chose**

Et merde, j'vais encore être en retard T-T En plus j'ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner...

-Akira, t'as mis où les céréales ?  
-Y'en a plus...  
-Quoi ?! Mais je mange quoi moi ?  
-Tes sucettes à la cerise.  
-Nan, ça calle pas les sucreries !!

Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques sucettes puis suis redescendu à toute vitesse dans le salon.

-Akira, tu peux me déposer ? demande-je en enfilant mes chaussures.  
-Tu vas me faire faire un détour, s'est-il plaint.  
-Oui mais toi, si t'es en retard, on va pas te gueuler dessus puisque t'es le _patron_ ! Alors que _moi_, si je suis en retard...  
-Ca va ça va, vas prendre ton manteau.  
-Yes ! merci, Akira.

Dix minutes plus tard. J'arrive à temps au lycée, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Je salue Akira à travers la vitre d'un air nonchalant et, avant même que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un me saute dessus.

-GAAARAAAAA !!

PUTAIN !  
C'est Kamui.

-AHHHHHHHH !! me suis-je écrié.

Kamui s'est écartée, pas le moins du monde alertée par mon cri.

-Gaara, ce matin t'étais tellement en retard que j'ai même pas pû t'attendre, me fait Kamui.  
-C'était pas une raison pour me tuer, ai-je rétorqué en balançant mon sac à dos sur mes épaules.  
-Ohhh j'suis désolée !! Bon, sinon... coucou !!  
-Bonjour.  
-Comment étaient tes vacances ? Je ne suis revenue qu'hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter...  
-Ca t'a pas empêché de m'appeler à vingt-trois heures.  
-Ah bah alors tu savais ?? Pourquoi t'as pas décroché ?  
-Je dormais, et quand je me suis rendu compte que le bruit était réel et pas dans mon rêve eh bah c'était trop tard. Et j'avais la flemme de te rappeler.  
-T'es sympa toi ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ?!  
-Ouais.  
-Tais-toi.

On était maintenant à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. On a pris l'escalier pour aller à notre classe, toujours en train de parler.

-Et sinon, ton Noël était aussi ennuyant que tu l'avais prédit ? me questionna Kamui.  
-Non, Sasuke est venu, répondis-je en enlevant mon écharpe de mon visage.  
-QUOI ?!  
-Aïe p'tain, mes oreilles Kamui..  
-Excuse-moi. Mais répète ? Sasuke a passé Noël chez toi ?!  
-Oui.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, fis-je en baissant la voix, ses parents n'étaient pas là et...  
-On le sait que ses parents n'étaient pas là, m'interrompit Kamui, il devait aller chez son frère pourtant :s  
-Oui mais Itachi est parti en Chine, et ses parents étaient censés revenir.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, et finalement le soir du réveillon, ils n'étaient pas là.  
-Oh, le pauvre Sasu...  
-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

On s'est tous les deux retournés avec Kamui. Apparement, Sasuke venait de nous rattraper. Il était à l'autre bout du couloir avec des gens (xD).

-On parle de moi, les jeunes ? fit Sasuke avec un sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Einstein ? ai-je répliqué.  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, marmonna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Sasuke, on s'est vus hier.  
-Ah ouais ? Je m'en rappelle pas, t'es plutôt le genre de mec qu'on oublie vite..  
-La ferme. Et puis, dire ça après six mois de connaissances, c'est pas possible.  
-Je viens de le faire pourtant.  
-Ta gu...  
-Kamui !! Comment ça va ? Alors, raconte-moi tes vacances... me coupa Sasuke en criant, et en prenant Kamui par les épaules pour l'entraîner dans notre classe.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je suis rentré à mon tour dans notre salle de classe, là où il y avait déjà tout le monde. Ils nous ont accueilli avec des grands signes et des sourires.

-Salut les gens ! s'écria Naruto. Comment vous allez bien ?  
-Mal, j'ai plus de tympans, ai-je répondu du tac-au-tac, en fusillant Kamui du regard.  
-Ohh, Gaara, je me suis excusée, fit-elle en agitant la main. Moi ça va bien et toi, Naruto ?  
-Ca va ! répondit-il avec entrain.

Je me suis installé à mon bureau - après avoir viré Kiba, en fait c'est à ma place qu'ils ont élu leur domicile - et ai écouté d'une oreille les autres se raconter leurs vacances.

-C'était trop bieeeeen en Italie !! s'est écriée Sakura d'un air surexcité. Les gens sont tellement accueillants et tellement gentils... Oh, Kamui-chan !!  
-Sakura-chan !! s'exclama Kamui en prenant Sakura dans ses bras.  
-Comment ça va ? Alors, l'Angleterre ?

Rolala, les discuss' de filles. Et celles des mecs aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, on a commencé à parler de choses me concernant.

-Mais et toi Sasuke, comment c'était avec tes parents ? demande Kiba.  
-Oh, euh... commença Sasuke avant de s'interrompre.

Nos regards se sont croisés, puis j'ai reposé les yeux sur la fenêtre.

-En fait, mes parents n'ont pas pû venir et...  
-OHAYOO LES ENFANTS !! À VOS PLACES ! hurla le prof en entrant dans la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Sakura & Hinata se sont levés en grognant puis ils sont partis s'asseoir. Kamui a replacé son bureau et s'est assise à côté de moi.

-Gaara, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, à Noël ? me demanda Kamui en chuchotant, tandis que le prof commençait son discours de "retour après les vacances".  
-Bah rien de spécial, on a juste fait ce qu'on fait d'habitude quand il est chez moi, répondis-je, chuchotant moi aussi. Et puis on s'est respectivement offert nos cadeaux de Noël.  
-Ah ? Que t'a-t-il offert ?  
-Oh, pas mal de trucs, un pantalon, une écharpe, une chaîne, un pull...  
-Ca a dû lui coûter une fortune, nan ? murmura Kamui, souriante.  
-Je lui ai posé la même question, et il a prétendu que c'était des vêtements "bon marché".  
-Hahaha !! Dis, c'était bien un pantalon noir, plutôt large, avec des poches un peu partout ?  
-Oui, ai-je confirmé, surpris. Comment tu le sais ?  
-Je l'ai acheté avec lui, tu sais quand, à un moment, on a décidé de faire une pause et que Sasuke est parti quelque part, eh bah en fait je l'ai suivi et il s'est acheté ce pantalon. Mais il m'avait dit que c'était pour lui alors... :s  
-Oh, ai-je marmonné en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Et tu l'as vu acheté d'autres trucs ?  
-Monsieur Sabaku, mademoiselle Lawliet, je vous prierais de vous calmer, s'il vous plaît.. ! s'exclama le prof sans même se retourner (il écrivait quelque chose au tableau).  
-Oui m'sieur, avons fait Kamui et moi-même d'une seule voix.

**10h - pause**

Kamui et moi n'avions pas tenu compte des avertissement du prof, aussi nous avons discuté pendant toute l'heure et on a fini par se faire coller demain après-midi.

Les autres se dirigent vers nous. Ils sont tous, sauf Sasuke, en train de me regarder fixement en chuchotant.  
Je vous _parie_ que Sasuke leur a dit qu'il a passé Noël chez moi.

-Ohhhh Gaara, c'est tellement mignon ce que tu as fait pour Sasuke ! s'est écrié Sakura en joignant les mains.  
-C'est vraiment cool de ta part, ajouta Kiba en me tapant sur l'épaule. On te savait pas aussi gentil...  
-Quoi ? Mais je... ai-je balbutié. Ce n'est...  
-Fais pas ton modeste, Gaara, marmonne Shino en croisant les bras.  
-Gaara-chan, je te remercie fortement de t'être occupé de Sasuke-chan !! s'écria Naruto en me prenant dans ses bras. Il va devenir un grand garçon grâce à toi...  
-La ferme, Naruto, grommela Sasuke.

Je me suis graté l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-C'est bon les gens, j'ai rien fait de spéci...  
-Oh arrête hein, me coupa Kiba en agitant la main.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir puis ai sorti mon mp3 de ma poche.

-Oui, lâchez-le avec ça, ajouta Sasuke, quelque peu irrité. Il n'a fait que m'inviter chez lui, c'est tout à fait normal de faire ça entre amis...  
-Mais nous n'avons pas mis en cause votre amitié ou quoique ce soit, Sasu-chan, fit Sakura en souriant. On a juste dit que c'était _mignon_.  
-Oui bah fermez-la, rétorqua Sasuke.

Je l'ai regardé, un sourire en coin, puis me suis tourné vers la fenêtre.

-

_Ihihi Sasuke nous a défendu. J'étais tout crok à l'époque xD Bon, je l'avoue, je le suis encore aujourd'hui... :D_

_Quelques semaines plus tard. Un évènement concernant ma personne m'est arrivé - on va faire plus simple, **il m'est arrivé quelque chose**.  
Cet évènement m'énerve profondément, même si on ne le voit pas souvent :S_

-

**22 janvier - 23h54**

Encore sur le PC. Oui je sais, on est lundi et j'ai cours demain. Mais c'est pas ma faute, Sasuke me retient sur MSN et de toute façon j'ai pas envie de partir.

Et, _en bon élève_, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs (ceux que j'avais compris).

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Alors, ne sens-tu pas monter l'excitation?

**Gansaku** (en passe de devenir un grand garçon) : Pas du tout --'

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Bah voyons, pourquoi ? Plus que... quatre minutes, à présent !

**Gansaku** (en passe de devenir un grand garçon) : Youpi..

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Alala, tu vas devenir un grand garçon mais t'es toujours aussi puéril, n'empêche.

**Gansaku** (en passe de devenir un grand garçon) : La ferme xD

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Et... MINUIT !

**Gansaku** (en passe de devenir un grand garçon) : Wouhouh...

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Joyeux anniversaire.. !

**Gansaku** (est devenu un grand garçon) : Ouaiis.. merci. 17 ans... J'suis un vieux maintenant.

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Gaara, t'es un grand garçon! C'est bien xD

**Gansaku** (est devenu un grand garçon) : Oui je sais, c'est écrit dans mon pseudo.

**Garnet**_ 'marry of the blood'_ (8) **yami wo saite** (8) : Oui bah c'est pour ça que je le dis xD

Et soudain, je vois distinctement six personnes se connecter en même temps. Devinez qui c'est...  
Et Sasuke qui les invite dans notre conversation presque tous en même temps.

**C**h**e**r**r**y-**c**h**a**n (W) : (Sakura) Coucou Gaara! Joyeux anniversaire!

**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!** _(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_ : Happy birthdayyy !!

Naru-chan (xD) : Joyeux anniversaire Gaara-chan!

**Kamui** -_yami wo saite_- (Sasuke sale copieur ) : GAARAAAA!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE!!

**K**uro**i** **N**amid**a** : (Hinata) Joyeux anniversaire :)

Shino : Happy birthday xD

**Gansaku** (est devenu un grand garçon) : Euh, merci tout le monde --' C'était pas la peine de se connecter tous en même temps à minuit pour mon anniv...

Naru-chan (xD) : Mais ça nous dérange pas voyons!

**C**h**e**r**r**y-**c**h**a**n (W) : On voulait te faire la surprise!

**Gansaku** (est devenu un grand garçon) : Ouais bah ça pour une surprise.. Et puis vous étiez pas obligés..

**Kamui** -_yami wo saite_- (Sasuke sale copieur) : Mais on a tous eu cette idée xD

**Gansaku** (est devenu un grand garçon) : Heu, ah, cool. Bon les enfants, merci pour.. euh... ces fêtages d'anniversaires, mais faut que je dorme. On a cours demain xD

**Inuzuka puissance miiiiille !!** _(m'en fous je l'aime mon pseudo !!)_ : Ouais ouais, bonne nuit!

**K**uro**i** **N**amid**a** : A plus :)

Et je me suis déconnecté. J'ai vérifié deux-trois trucs puis ai éteint mon PC, pour ensuite mettre mon pyjama (bah quoi, j'ai la flemme de me déshabiller avant.. xD) et enfin, éteindre la lumière.

N'empêche que ça fait plaisir de se faire souhaiter joyeux anniversaire par sept personnes :) En plus qui se sont toutes connectées à minuit rien que pour vous.

Et je me suis endormi en pensant à ça.

-

**23 janvier - 8h12**

Pfiouuu, j'suis total patraque. Il faut que j'aille me laver sinon je me réveillerais jamais.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain, et au passage je croise Akira qui me salue je crois, en fait je suis pas sûr étant donné que le matin je n'entends rien et ne voit rien. C'est mon esprit qui me guide vers la salle de bain.

J'en sors dix minutes plus tard. J'entends à nouveau, ouaiiis xD Mais en fait y'a un problème, j'entends un rire féminin... or Temari est censée déjà être partie. Peut-être que la collègue d'Akira est là ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici de toute façon ?!

Je m'habille de mon uniforme, puis descends à la cuisine, encore un p'tit peu dans les vappes. Je prends mon paquet de céréales, me sert dans un bol, prends du lait et sort. J'avais l'intention de m'asseoir devant la télé s'il n'y avait pas déja eu quelqu'un devant.

Kamui, en quelque sorte.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me suis-je exclamé.  
-Roolala, me dis pas que t'as oublié ! me fait Kamui avec un grand sourire. Je sais qu'il était minuit, m'enfin quand même !  
-Oh non, Kamui, s'il te plaît...  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GAARA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!  
-Ferme-la !!!  
-Kamui ! On avait dit qu'on le chanterait tous ensemble d'abord...

Et avec horreur, je vois Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Hinata et Kiba sortir de différents coins de mon salon. Je les regarde, sous le choc.

-P'tain mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?!! me suis-je époumonné.  
-Akira nous a laissé entrer, fit Kiba avec un sourire.  
-Hm, hm, ai-je marmonné. Vous auriez pas pû attendre qu'on se voit au lycée, nan ?!  
-Bah justement, on voulait te faire la surprise, déclara Naruto.  
-Ahh.. Maintenant que vous l'avez faite, vous pouvez partir ?!  
-Mais non Gaara, on va faire le chemin tous ensemble !!  
-Rooo c'est pas vrai... me suis-je lamenté.

Je me suis laissé tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir.

-Est-ce que vous aller me regarder prendre mon petit dèj' en silence ???!! me suis-je exclamé après quemques minutes de silence.  
-Bien sûr que non, fit Kiba, on va t'offrir nos cadeaux!!  
-Oh naan, je vous avais dit pas de cadeaux... ai-je marmonné, de plus en plus irrité.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'on t'écoute quand tu parles ? s'étonna Sakura.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et ai pris ce qu'elle me tendait. Le paquet était plutôt gros.

Un pull. Cool. Noir, capuche, poches devant. Simple et ce que j'aime.

-Heu, cool, merci Sakura, ai-je marmonné en repliant le pull et en le posant à côté de moi.  
-De rien! Je savais que tu allais aimer :)  
-Tiens Gaara, c'est de notre part à tous les deux, ça... me fait Hinata en me tendant un petit paquet, tout en désignant Shino de l'autre main.  
-Uhun, uhun... OH MY GOD, Gears of War sur Xbox 360 !! me suis-je écrié en défaisant le papier cadeau.  
-Oui, on penserait que ça te plairait...  
-Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Mais vous êtes allés trop loin..

Pour résumer, j'ai eu un pull, un jeu vidéo, un CD et un casque pour mon PC. Kamui et Sasuke ne m'ont pas encore offert mes cadeaux. Ils prétendent qu'ils vont "me les offrir plus tard dans la journée".  
Je vous cache pas que je crains le pire.

**12h et quelques**

Autant dire que le trajet pour aller jusqu'au lycée n'a pas été de tout repos, étant donné qu'à huit c'est hard pour s'asseoir à des places à quatre (j'ai préféré rester debout).

C'est l'heure du déjeuner. J'ouvre mon bentô, et je peux observer avec contentement qu'Akira m'a préparé tout ce que je préfèrais pour mon anniversaire - il pourrait aussi le faire dans les jours ordinaires.. xD

Des brochettes de canard, du poulet au caramel, des boulettes de riz fourrées... Miaaam... xD

Et là, à cause d'un éclaircissement de la gorge, je relève la tête. Un gâteau est posé devant moi.

L'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! n'ai-je pû m'empêcher de crier.  
-Bah un gâteau, tu sais les trucs avec de la farine, des oeufs et plus si affinités... me répondit Kiba le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Toi la fermes, ai-je répliqué. Nan, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est _pourquoi_ il y a un gâteau devant moi, là tout de suite ?!  
-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire, tu sais, le fêtage de la naissan...  
-Tais-toi, ai-je coupé, faisant la moue. Quand je dis que je ne veux pas grand-chose pour mon anniversaire, ça veut dire _pas grand-chose_, vous comprenez ??  
-Bah oui on comprends, mais on voulait te faire plaisir, objecta Sakura.  
-OUI MAIS SI...

Je me suis interrompu et ai inspiré un grand coup. Je me suis bien calmé et quand je me suis adressé à tout le monde, ce fut avec le sourire :

-Bon OK, alors il est à quoi de gâteau ?  
-Au chocolat et "éclats de cerises", répondit aussitôt Kamui, apparemment soulagée que je me sois calmé. Je l'ai préparé moi-même.  
-Alors ça doit être bon, ai-je dit, sincère. Vous avez un couteau au moins, pour couper les parts ?  
-Oui, mais on voulait d'abord chanter...  
-NAN, vous mangez et vous la fermez ok ?

Oups, j'ai encore perdu mon sang-froid. C'est dingue ça, le jour de mon anniv' en plus.

-Heu.. je veux dire, je préfèrerais que vous ne chantiez pas, ai-je marmonné. Passez-moi un couteau, je vais couper.

Les sept autres se sont regardés.

**15h**

Fin des cours. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos d'ailleurs...

J'aurais j'amais dû leur communiquer la date de mon anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire l'année prochaine ? Peut-être que je pourrais faire semblant d'être malade ? Ah oui mais nan, ils ne reculent devant rien ces gens-là, ils rentreront de force chez moi et ils me feront manger du gâteau même si je n'ai plus la faculté de me déplacer.

Bref, pour le moment, je suis un peu inquiet.

-Désolée Gaara, je dois aller quelque part, s'excusa Kamui. On se voit demain hein ? À toute.  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ? ai-je demandé d'un air soupçonneux.

J'avais peur qu'elle court jusqu'à chez moi pour "me faire la surprise".

-Ca ne te concerne en rien, et en plus je pars dans la direction opposée à chez toi, alors...  
-Ah bah dans ce cas, ça va. À demain.

Tous les autres avaient l'air pressé aussi. C'était quand même étrange, d'autant que personne ne prenait le chemin pour aller chez moi. J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions et je me suis dirigé vers l'arrêt de bus, quand subitement il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Et pas qu'un peu.

Je garde un souvenir plutôt mauvais de la pluie depuis.. enfin voilà. J'aime plus la pluie.

**15h et quelques (mais, où est ma montre ??!)**

Mais c'est pas vrai ça, y'a de l'orage aussi ?! Je vais encore être malade, j'aime pas ça. En plus y'a eu incompréhension, j'avais dit que je voulais être malade _l'année prochaine_, pas aujourd'hui!

Je cours pour me réfugier sur le perron, heureusement couvert, et sort mes clés. À peine avais-je mis ma clé dans la serrure que je remarquais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

C'était pas fermé à clé.

Pas possible que Kankurô soit déjà rentré, il a entraînement aujourd'hui. Et Temari bah... elle rentre pas à cette heure-ci.

J'ai tourné la poignée, exaspéré, et ne me suis pas étonné de me trouver dans le noir - oui avec de l'orage dehors, c'est _normal_ -, donc pas étonné de ne rien voir non plus.  
J'ai allumé la lumière et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Sasuke et Kamui se tenaient au milieu du salon, complètement trempés et les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je vous assure que ce spectacle fait peur. En particulier parce Sasuke est tout noir avec son uniforme et ses cheveux, et parce que Kamui a les cheveux rouges foncés et les yeux bleus clair.

-Qu'est-ce que... Comment êtes-vous... Kamui, tu _voles_ ?! me suis-je exclamé, incapable de prononcer des phrases cohérentes (en plus, la dernière est mine de rien la moins cohérente des trois).

Kamui a éclaté de rire et Sasuke s'est passé une main à l'arrière du crâne, en souriant.

-Non je vole pas, espèce de baka, me répondit Kamui en contournant le canapé. Mon père nous attendait lui et moi près du lycée et ils nous a ramené en voiture.  
-Très bien, ça fait **une** réponse, ai-je informé en levant mon index. Maintenant, comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma maison ?  
-Akira nous a passé ses clés ce matin, répondit Kamui en sortant les dites clés de sa poche.  
-Quoi ?! Bon, euh.. et troisième question, qu'est-ce que vous _faites_ dans _ma_ maison ?  
-On s'est dit que, après cette journée on ne peut plus... reposante, fit Sasuke, tu aimerais rester tranquille avec tes deux, euh...

Il y eut un silence. Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait dire, même si je n'étais pas totalement sûr que lui me considère comme tel.

-Avec tes deux... meilleurs amis, acheva-t-il, ses yeux soudainement fixés au sol.

Il l'a dit. C'était la première fois que je l'entends sortir de sa propre bouche.

J'eus alors envie de faire plusieurs choses en même temps ; courir, leur hurler de partir tout de suite, les serrer dans mes bras et pleurer. Vas savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'une phrase de rien du tout et en plus, j'étais déjà au courant.

Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je les ai serrés dans mes bras.

-Vous êtes complètement trempés, ai-je marmonné, ne les lâchant pas pour autant.  
-Bah toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? as répliqué la voix étouffée de Sasuke, tout près de mon cou.  
-Et avec ça, vous n'avez _rien d'autre_ à vous dire ? souffla Kamui, et je devinais qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

On s'est séparés et j'ai détourné le visage en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Bon, vous avez faim ? Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose, pendant ce temps allez vous sécher dans la salle de bain...  
-Gaara, tu pleures ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?! Vas te sécher !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les larmes sont venues. Je suis même pas ému, là tout de suite. Enfin, juste un peu... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je trouve ça d'un ridicule beaucoup trop prononcé à mon goût.  
Kamui m'a regardé en souriant puis elle a entraîné Sasuke vers la salle de bain, juste pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage. Je ne pleurais pas, mais j'avais les larmes aux yeux et ça se voyait.

-Sasu, tu te douches avec moi ?  
-Nan mais ça va pas ?! Gaara-chan, enferme-la elle veut me violer !!  
-Qui a parlé de viol ? Je veux juste me laver avec toi..  
-GAARA !!

Partagé entre le rire et les larmes, j'ai séparé Kamui et Sasuke, toujours le visage baissé, et ai dit à Sasuke de se laver dans la salle de bain d'en haut.

-Le fait de rester trop longtemps avec des garçons l'a rendue perverse, commenta Sasuke.  
-Nan elle l'était déjà avant, sinan Sakura et Hinata seraient pire qu'elle, ai-je fait.

À peine ai-je eu le temps de voir qu'il souriait qu'il montait déjà les escaliers. J'avais remarqué autre chose aussi.

-Sasuke ? l'ai-je appelé.

Il s'est retourné.  
Il avait les yeux rouges aussi.

Il a dû s'apercevoir que je l'avais vu car il s'est vivement retourné et a remonté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Soudainement, sans que je le sente venir, j'ai explosé de rire.

Sasuke s'est retourné pour la deuxième fois, se demandant visiblement pourquoi l'hilarité m'avait gagnée.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? m'a-t-il lancé.  
-Parce que t'es ému toi aussi, ai-je répondu, essayant de me calmer.  
-Bah euh... et alors, toi aussi !!  
-Oui nan mais ça j'le sais que j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je te savais pas aussi sensible, Sasu-chan..  
-La ferme !... espèce de femelette.  
-Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ?!

Je l'ai poursuivi dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la salle de bain et qu'il ne s'enferme dedans.

-Je t'aurais, sale poule mouillée ! ai-je hurlé.

**16h (je me suis rappelé que j'avais un portable et pas de montre... --')**

Sasuke Kamui et moi-même étant changés, nous avons pû revenir à notre but premier ; mon annversaire. Enfin si on veut.

On est tous les trois installés devant mon PC, dans ma chambre. Sasuke et Kamui sont en train d'attendre qu'il soit seize heures cinq parce que "c'est l'heure de ma naissance" (bien sûr que c'est faux, j'ai oublié l'heure à laquelle je suis né, mais c'était juste pour savoir s'ils goberaient ce que je dirais).  
Pendant que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas de nouveaux articles sur les sites où je vais régulièrement, Sasuke et Kamui se "disputent" sur qui va me donner son cadeau en premier.

-Le mien est meilleur, tu devrais lui donner en premier toi, tempêtait Kamui.  
-Pas du tout, le tien est nul, rétorqua Sasuke. Mon cadeau est, comparé au tien, vraiment...  
-Fermez-la les enfants, vous aurez qu'à les ouvrir vous-mêmes et me les donnez en même temps OK ?

Silence.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, finit par dire Sasuke en se frottant le menton.

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser le visage larmoyant de Sasuke de mon esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne envie de rire encore.

-Bon, vous prenez vos cadeaux, vous me tournez le dos, vous les ouvrez et quand je dis "trois" vous vous retournez OK? ai-je proposé, continuant d'écrire sur mon clavier.  
-D'accord, ont acquiescçé en même temps Sasuke et Kamui.

Je les entendais derrière moi sortir leur cadeau de leurs sacs, ressentant malgré moi une excitation grandissante. Lorsqu'ils m'ont indiqué qu'ils étaient prêts, je leur ai fait trois et ils se sont retournés.

Ils ont fait en même temps la description de leurs cadeaux, aussi j'ai dû baisser les yeux pour voir.

-C'est une chaîne avec un grand S ! s'écria Kamui pour la deuxième fois.  
-C'est une photo de nous deux prise à Sendai ! s'exclama Sasuke.

Je les ai regardé tour à tour, puis ai pris les cadeaux qu'ils me tendaient. La photo de Sasuke et moi avait été prise sur la plage, lors d'un des nombreux après-midis où nous allions à la mer, et il me tenait les épaules. On avait les cheveux mouillés et on était complètement hilares.  
En bas de la photo, il y avait écrit "à cause de toi, je suis traumatisé des vodkas-cerise".

Ma gorge est complètement nouée.

J'ai regardé ensuite le cadeau de Kamui. Au début je n'ai pas compris la signification du S, mais en fouillant un peu dans ma mémoire je me suis souvenu.  
Déjà, il y avait mon nom de famille. Ensuite, un peu après notre rencontre sur le net, elle m'avait traité de sangsue sous prétexte que je la harcelais, la marque de chips dont on est tellement fans, la première lettre du prénom de Sasuke, quand elle a écrit "Seriz" au lieu de "cerise"... Toutes ces petites choses de rien du tout qui contiennent la lettre S.

Ma gorge est encore plus nouée maintenant. Et cette fois-ci, les larmes sont non seulement remontées jusqu'à mes yeux mais elles sont aussi sorties. J'ai baissé la tête, soucieux qu'ils ne voient pas ça, mais quand deux personnes sont à cinq centimètres de vous c'est difficile de leur cacher quelque chose.

-Je... merci pour vos cadeaux... ai-je marmonné en m'essuyant fébrilement les yeux, c'est très...  
-De rien, répondit Kamui en souriant, attendrie. Ca nous a fait plaisir.  
-Gaara, essuie-moi ces larmes voyons, espèce de femelette, fit Sasuke en me touchant l'épaule.  
-Toi la ferme, toi aussi tu pleures de temps en temps, ai-je rétorqué en continuant d'essuyer mes larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.  
-Je rigolais enfin, pleures autant que tu veux.  
-Ce n'est pas la meilleure réponse à dire, indiqua Kamui.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, remarqua Sasuke. Allez, viens dans nos bras Gaara-chan.

J'ai posé les cadeaux sur mon bureau puis ai serré Sasuke et Kamui dans mes bras. J'étais en train de me dire que je pleurais beaucoup trop souvent à cause d'eux quand ils se sont mis à chanter "joyeux anniversaire" en murmurant.

**16h30**

-Pierre, papier, ciseaux !  
-Oh non, j'ai encore perdu !!  
-C'est dingue, pourquoi tu fais toujours pierre ?  
-Peut-être que, comme on est des mecs, elle croit qu'on est des durs et qu'on va faire pierre, alors qu'en fait on fait papier.  
-Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça.  
-Fermez-la ! Bon, des chips aux crevettes, du jus d'abricot et.. ?  
-Du poulet!  
-Sasuke, ça va pas ?!  
-Quoi, je profite.  
-Espèce de crétin... Bon, Kamui, apporte du poulet. Y'en a dans le frigo.  
-Vous me le paierez, bande d'ingrats ! Sexistes !  
-Et encore un S...

Kamui est sortie de la chambre telle la furie. On savait qu'elle jouait la comédie mais ça nous faisait quand même peur xD

Je me suis levé du bureau pour aller m'installer sur le lit et, voyant où je me dirigeais, Sasuke s'est levé pour me barrer le passage.

-Sasuke, t'es bête.  
-Vas-y, essaye de passer.  
-Avec le temps, je me dis que tu ressembles de moins en moins à l'image que je me faisais de toi avant.

Je l'ai atrapé par les épaules, mais il s'était attendu à ce que je fasse ça ; il m'a fait un croche-pattes et on est tous les deux tombés en arrière, sur le lit.

_Encore_ une position inconfortable.

-Rohh c'est pas vrai, tu l'as fait exprès avoue ! me suis-je écrié.  
-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! répliqua Sasuke en roulant sur le côté, s'allongeant ainsi à côté de moi.  
-J'en ai marre que l'un tombe sur l'autre, et au sens propre en plus.

On s'est regardés, puis on éclaté de rire. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, nous n'avons pas bougé.

-Ca me rappelle la plage, ai-je marmonné en me frottant les cheveux, à l'arrière du crâne.  
-C'était pas une partie de plaisir, assura aussitôt Sasuke.  
-Tu m'étonnes.

Silence.

-Tu sais, Gaara, marmonna Sasuke en se tournant vers moi, puis détournant le regard, quand je suis tombé sur toi...  
-Hm ?  
-Et que... que nous étions euh... enfin tu vois.  
-Ouais.  
-Bah je l'étais pas parce qu'il y avait "quelqu'un" en dessous de moi, je.. je l'étais parce que c'était _toi_ qui l'étais.

Je me suis redressé brusquement, les yeux fixés sur Sasuke. Lui regardait partout sauf dans ma direction.

-J'ai vos conneries, les enfants! s'écria Kamui en faisant irruption dans la pièce. J'espère que tout ça vous bouchera bien les artères... !  
-Tu as mon poulet ? s'exclama Sasuke en se levant d'un bond.  
-Oui je l'ai, je n'ai pas pû en prendre beaucoup mais si t'en as pas assez, tu descends en prendre tout de suite!  
-Ca va, ça va...  
-Comment ça, "ça va" ?! Ne fais pas comme si j'te faisais des leçons de morale, t'avais qu'à aller le chercher toi-même le poulet !

Kamui s'est soudain tournée vers moi, s'attendant visiblement à ce que je fasse une remarque.

-Gaara, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Kamui.  
-Quoi ? Mais rien, j'ai le droit de pas faire de remarques pour une fois... me suis-je défendu, faisant du mieux que je pouvais pour masquer le ton qu'avait pris ma voix.  
-Uais, enfin j'trouve juste que c'est bizarre. Bon, on se le regarde ce film ?

Mes yeux étaient comme fixés sur Sasuke. Sasuke qui, d'ailleurs, arrivait à porter son attention sur n'importe quoi dans ma chambre sauf moi-même.

C'est une révélation dont je me serais bien passé.

-

_Je ne vous raconte pas le choc. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que, cette nuit-là, j'ai fait beaucoup de rêves étranges, dont certains où je faisais des trucs pas très catholiques avec Sasuke (que j'ai, soit dit en passant, fait lorsque notre relation a commencé xD)._

_Après cette révélation choquante, je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de me retrouver seul avec lui pour qu'il m'en dise plus - oui, j'ai dit plus haut que je me serais bien passé de cette révélation mais en fait c'est pas vrai - mais il arrivait à se désister aussi facilement qu'une feuille morte s'envole. C'était très chiant comme affaire._

_Nous arrivons dès à présent au mois de février, mois dont je me souviendrais encore longtemps parce que mes yeux se sont entourés de noir pour une autre raison que les cernes._

-

**o0 Owari 0o**

OURAHHH J'ai réussi à terminer ce pu°ain de chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à venir, et soit dit en passant je m'excuse encore pour le retard.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? L'avez-vous aimé ou bien l'avez vous trouvé ennuyant ? Moi personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui xD lol

Donnez moi votre avis dans les reviews xDDD

**°**

Et voici, comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis deux ou trois chapitres (ou même un xD), le petit texte spécial sur les titres des chapitres xP

Enfin, si vous vous en foutez, passez votre chemin --' lol xD Et laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît xD

En fait, chaque titre que je choisis est une chanson. Ca m'est venu comme ça, alors que je n'avais pas commencé ma fic xD Je vous cache pas que parfois c'était la galère xD Lol

**Chapitre 1 : Achikochi ga hajime to...**  
C'est le seul qui n'est pas une chanson. Littéralement, ça veut dire "ça a commencé avec..." xD Le "achikochi" aurait pû être remplacé par un mot nettement plus simple comme "sore" ou "kono", mais je me suis trompée xD

**Chapitre 2 : Harusaki SENTIMENTAL**** (song by _Plastic Tree_)**  
Je l'ai choisi à cause du "SENTIMENTAL" lol xD Juste parce que Gaara et Sasuke s'engueulent dedans xD Et qu'à la fin, c'est le coeur de Gaara qui en prend un coup xD

**Chapitre 3 : Tadori tsuku Basho**** (song by **_**HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR**_  
Signifie littéralement "_aller au bout du chemin_" (ou de la destination). Choisi parce que Gaara trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de distance entre l'ascenseur et la chambre de Sasuke, à l'hôpital xD (j'avais prévenu que j'avais pris les titres pour des petits détails parfois xD)

**Chapitre 4 : Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa**** (song by _Arashi_)**  
Equivalent en français : "_Le calme avant la tempête_" xD Choisi parce qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir à Sendai et Gaara sent que ce ne sera pas de tout repos.. xD

**Chapitre 5 : Hoshi no Negai o**** (song by _Nightmare_)**  
Alors celui-là.. Juste parce qu'il y'a le mot "étoile" (hoshi) dedans je l'ai pris xD Référence au moment où Gaara et Sasuke regardent les étoiles dans le lit de ce dernier et qu'ils s'endorment xD

**Chapitre 6 : Aho Matsuri**** (song by _Miyavi_)**  
Titre signifiant "_le festival des crétins_" xD J'avais beaucoup de mal à nommer ce chapitre, aussi j'ai trouvé que ce titre allait plutôt bien étant donné qu'ils sont tous cons et qu'ils font n'importe quoi xD

**Chapitre 7 : Chocoripeyes**** (song by _Vidoll_)**  
Juste parce qu'il y a "choco" dedans, sinan je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire xD Référence à la barre chocolatée que fait manger Sasuke à Gaara xD

**Chapitre 8 : Jishou -Shounen Terrorist-**** (song by _Nightmare_)**  
Veut dire "_Soit-disant jeune terroriste_". Titre vraiment éxagéré parce que, à la fin, lorsque Naruto dit à Gaara que Sasuke le considère comme son meilleur ami, Gaara a l'impression d'être un voleur xD D'où le titre "terroriste" MDRR

**Chapitre 9 : Yuki Sou**** (song by _Nightmare_) (encore xD)**  
Yuki sou peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses : "_ainsi, la neige.._", "_longer la neige_" ou encore "_la phase de la neige_". Je ne sais pas quel est le sens qu'a pris le groupe Nightmare, il suffirait de voir les kanjis pour ça. Titre choisi parce que Gaara est en extase devant la neige et qu'il adore ça xD

**Chapitre 10 : Juunana Sai**** (song by _the GazettE_)**  
Pas difficile, Juunana Sai veut dire "_Dix-sept ans_" xD Je me suis franchement pas compliquée pour ça xD Etant donné que c'est l'anniversaire de Gaara et qu'il a eu 17 ans, c'est le titre qui colle le mieux xD

Pfiouu! C'était long, mais je me suis bien amusée xD Je ferai le même style de texte pour le chapitre 20 xD

A+ Kiss, et en espérant ne pas vousa voir trop ennuyé(es) xD


	11. Kuroi Namida

Salut !! Comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas update, mais j'ai l'impression que le délai est plus court entre ce chap et le chap 10 qu'entre le chap 9 et le chap 10. Vous avez compris ou pas? xDD

Bref, je vous remercie pour les reviews (schuici, j'espère que tu es contente xD), ça m'a beaucoup boostée pour écrire. Et j'ai changé d'idée en court de route, alors :)

Attention, chapitre violent! Bon à la fin d'accord, mais préparez vous xD Et puis il est très long aussi xP 12 000 words... je m'étonne moi-même...

Bon j'arrête. Je vous laisse lire :D Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 11 : Kuroi Namida**

_Mois de février. Moins de "aglaglagla" (le froid) et plus de "pchiiiiii" (la pluie). Moi qui n'aime plus la pluie, ça a été un coup dur, le mois de février._

_Enfin, parfois la température descendait en-dessous de 0 et donc il neigeait. Mais je sais que dès qu'on va arriver au mois de mars, y'aura plus de neige du tout. Ce qui est justement pour me déplaire._

_Je me souviens bien du mois de février (en fait c'est faux, je me souviens de quelques jours seulement xD), j'ai déployé presque tous mes efforts pour tirer les vers du nez de Sasuke mais je n'ai réussi qu'à lui soutirer des soupirs courroucés à mon égard. C'était assez chiant, moi je voulais savoir xD Mais en même temps je comprends qu'il veuille pas me dire, il doit être gêné - et ça a dû être très difficile pour lui de me dire ça._

_Et aussi, pendant le mois de février, je me suis fritté avec Sasuke._

_Et pas qu'un peu._

**-**

**Jeudi 1 février 2007 - 9h04**

En train de somnoler sur ma table. Les autres caquètent comme des poules, comme à leur habitude. Je crois que je me demanderais éternellement comment ils font pour avoir la pêche dès le matin.

-Dis Gaara, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? me demande Naruto.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On est début février et c'est fin mars, les vacances, ai-je répondu en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ouais, mais faudrait quand même commencer à prévoir nan ?  
-Quoi, t'as un autre voyage de prévu ? Ce sera où cette fois, à Paris ?  
-Comme si mon tuteur avait les moyens, t'es un marrant toi ! s'exclama Naruto en me tapant le dos, m'obligeant à me relever et à lui rendre son coup. Nan, c'était juste pour savoir, je n'organise pas de voyage.  
-Oh, quel dommage, ai-je marmonné, faussement peiné.

Sasuke a pouffé discrètement et je me suis tourné vers lui.

-Sasu-chan, t'aimerais pas partir à Paris toi ? lui demande-je.  
-Oh, tu sais, moi je m'en fous.  
-Ah uais ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que.  
-Quelle réponse. Plus explicite, tu meurs.

Silence. Il se retourne vers les autres pour continuer de participer aux discussions et je le rappelle, toujours dans le but d'en savoir plus sur "ce qu'il m'a dit le jour de mon anniversaire".

-Sasuke ?

Il se tourne. Il doit savoir ce que je vais lui demander - peut-être que je fais toujours la même tête ou que j'ai toujours la même expression sur le visage, je ne sais pas - car il me fait :

-Nan, j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, Gaara-chan ! Une autre fois peut-être...  
-Alleeez !! Tu peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça, ça fait déjà une semaine !  
-Justement, tu devrais déjà avoir lâché l'affaire.  
-Rooo, t'fais chier.

Et ça presque tous les jours. Oui, comme Sasuke l'avait dit, je devrais lâcher l'affaire. Mais, en y réfléchissant, je ne savais même pas pourquoi ça me tenait à coeur de tout savoir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter.

**15h et quelques**

Fin des cours. Sasuke vient chez moi, comme d'habitude, et aujourd'hui il y a Naruto et Kamui. Comme la dernière fois.

-Kamui, je sais que ça doit faire au moins dix millions de fois que je te pose cette question, mais ça te fait pas bizarre d'être la seule fille ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Nan, j'aime bien être avec des mecs, je trouve ça cool, répondit Kamui.  
-Ah ouais ? Oh, ça fait plaisir, fit Naruto en souriant.  
-N'importe quoi, ai-je marmonné en secouant la tête, alors que Sasuke riait. Bon les enfants, si ça vous dérange pas, on va entrer dans ma maison.  
-Si ça nous dérangeait, tu crois qu'on serait là ? répliqua aussitôt Naruto.  
-Tss...

J'ai ouvert la porte, me suis essuyé les pieds sur le tapis et ai posé mon sac à l'entrée. Les autres ont fait de même puis sont partis s'asseoir au salon, attendant visiblement que je les autorise à monter pour aller sur mon PC, ce que je fis. Kamui et Naruto montèrent mais Sasuke ne bougea pas.

-Bah, que fais-tu ? ai-je demandé.  
-Tu vas amener de la nourriture non ?  
-Ouais.  
-Bah, je suis là pour t'aider à tout monter.  
-Quelle gentille attention, ai-je commenté en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

J'ai ouvert le placard au-dessus de l'évier pour prendre quelques biscuits et Sasuke a repris la parole.

-Dis Gaara, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Mhhm.  
-Est-ce que ça te fait quelque chose si je me mets comme ça ?

Il a placé ses deux mains de chaque côté de moi, sur le bord de l'évier, et s'est collé à mon dos. Oh my God.

-Nan, rien du tout, ai-je menti.

Mon coeur s'était considérablement accéléré et mes lèvres tremblaient.

-À moi non plus, fit Sasuke. En fait, l'autre fois c'était juste comme ça. À mon avis c'était la chaleur.  
-Hm. Mouais. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? lui ai-je demandé en me retournant.

Grossière erreur.

Si c'était possible, je crois qu'on était plus près que la fois où on s'est tombés dessus.

-Au risque de me répéter, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? ai-je redit.

Exécution. Je l'ai regardé, les sourciles légèrement froncés, puis me suit retourné vers le placard où j'ai continué de sortir des trucs.

-Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais... commença Sasuke.  
-T'es bi.  
-Oh, comment le sais-tu ?  
-Quoi c'est vrai ?! me suis-je exclamé.  
-T'as dit ça au pif ? Bah p'tain, t'as un sixième sens toi...  
-Heu, ouais. Si tu le dis.

J'ai fermé le placard puis me suit dirigé vers le frigo. Sasuke m'a suivi des yeux, souriant, en croisant les bras.

-Serais-tu biphobe, Gaara-chan ?  
-Non. Juste choqué, ai-je répondu du tac-au-tac.  
-Vraiment ? Parce que si ça te gêne...  
-Sasuke, je vais essayer de te dire ça de la manière la plus douce possible. Je me _contrefous_ de ta sexualité.  
-Si c'est comme ça que t'essayes, t'es pas doué.

J'ai refermé le frigo avec le pied, les bras chargés de canettes, et Sasuke m'en a pris deux. Il a poursuivit :

-Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller tout de suite.  
-Sasuke, _au risque de me répéter_... ai-je commencé lentement.  
-Ca va ça va j'ai compris. Mais c'est juste pour m'en assurer.  
-Mh.  
-Et sinan, toi quoi de neuf ? m'a-t-il demandé en poussant la porte de la cuisine, après avoir pris les biscuits.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-OK. Bah t'sais quoi, fais comme si il ne s'était rien passé dans la cuisine, me fit Sasuke.  
-Oh, pourquoi ? ai-je demandé innocemment.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis il me sourit et me dépassa dans les escaliers.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés en haut, devant la porte de ma chambre, quelque chose nous alerta. Euh, pas vraiment alerter, mais on est pas entrés tout de suite. Kamui et Naruto discutaient, et ça avait l'air "sérieux".

Si mon ouïe ne me trompait pas, ils étaient sur le point de sortir ensemble. Sasuke semblait s'en être rendu compte car il avair éclaté d'un rire silencieux et s'était adossé au mur.

J'ai fait de même puis ai ouvert un paquet de biscuit, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ils en avaient pour longtemps.

**16h moins quelque chose**

C'est dingue ça, ils ne s'inquiètent même pas pour nous. Ca fait des plombes qu'on est partis chercher à manger.

Et Sasuke et moi étions restés en silence, à manger nos biscuits et à boire nos canettes. Ca nous amusait d'écouter une conversation post-couple.

Post, c'est pour avant ou après, au fait ? On m'a toujours dit que c'était avant, alors... xD

Bref, j'en étais là de mes réflexions quand on entends Naruto dire :

-Dis-donc, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont en bas non ? On devrait peut-être aller les chercher...  
-Oui, tu as raison, approuva Kamui.

Sasuke et moi n'avions même pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir quoi faire. On s'est levés en ramassant tous nos trucs et on a couru jusqu'à l'escalier. Ensuite on a fait comme si on venait juste d'en monter.

-Ah bah vous êtes là! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? s'exclama Naruto en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.  
-Ben... en fait on a discuté et on a un peu oublié de monter, répondit Sasuke.  
-En tout cas, ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous déranger plus que ça, ai-je ajouté.  
-Ouais bah... nous aussi on discutait, fit Kamui, sur la défensive.  
-Oh.

On s'est tous les quatre regardés, puis on est rentrés dans ma chambre l'air de rien.

**-**

_Bon d'accord, il s'est rien passé ce jour là. À part quelques révélations, c'était une journée comme les autres._

_Le lendemain, il s'est passé quelque chose. Oui xD Ca a été l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'inconnu (si si) qui a réussi à foutre la merde - mais quelle impolitesse! N'empêche que je lui foutrais bien un pain à ce gars-là, mais j'aurais peur d'abimer son visage d'ange (encore une fois, si si)._

_En fait je pourrais abîmer son visage d'ange que je m'en foutrais. C'est un vrai salaud ce type. _

**-**

**Vendredi 9 février - 10h**

En train de discuter avec Kamui sur "son nouveau statut". Parfois ça a du bon d'être ami avec une fille mais le problème c'est qu'elles parlent très souvent de nous - _les mecs_.

Elle ne sort avec Naruto que depuis hier et elle ose déjà prétendre que c'est un gentleman.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu pour demain ? De m'emmener au restaurant ! Et on passera toute la journée à Disneyland! s'écria Kamui.  
-C'est pas parce qu'il a_ prévu_ de faire quelque chose qu'il va _forcément_ le faire, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Arrêtes de me casser ! Et puis, tu devais pas aller donner un papier à la principale ?  
-Si, j'attends Sasuke. Il a dit qu'il allait aux toilettes mais ça fait longtemps quand même. Je doute qu'il soit tombé dans la cuvette.  
-Mais on ne sait jamais, Gaara.  
-La ferme. Il est chiant à me faire attendre là, je vais le chercher.

Je me suis levé puis suis sorti dans le couloir, pour voir si je l'apercevais. Le salaud! Il est en train de discuter avec un type !

Je m'avance vers lui en hurlant son nom, tandis que le mec avec qui il discute lui murmure un truc à l'oreille. Le mec se "détache" de Sasuke, s'agenouille pour prendre un truc dans son sac tandis que Sasuke lève les yeux vers moi.

-Bah, Gaara-chan, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ? Je t'ai manqué ? me demanda Sasuke en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.  
-Bas les pattes, traître ! Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! me suis-je écrié.  
-Ouais, désolé mais je discutais avec Sojiro. Sojiro, je te présente Gaara...

Le dénommé Sojiro s'est relevé en entendant son nom. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai failli tomber par terre.

Il devait faire la même taille que moi, il avait des cheveux ébourriffés, mi-longs gris-vert, et des yeux... WAW xD Pardon. Il avait des yeux bleus un peu éléctrique. Il était touuut fin.

Si je m'étais écouté à l'époque, je l'aurais pris contre le casier le plus proche tout de suite.

-Et Gaara, voici Ichinose Sojiro, finit Sasuke.

J'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid et lui ai tendu une main. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, si ça se trouve c'est moi qui lui ait fait cette impression. Wouhouh je suis une bombe sexuelle.

-Uaip', moi c'est Gaara Sabaku.

J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à sortir. Quel boulet.  
Mais Sojiro n'avait pas l'air de trouver que j'avais dit un truc bête, il s'est contenté d'hôcher la tête en souriant (miam).

Sasuke a eu l'air de remarquer qu'il y avait un problème puisqu'il s'est exclamé d'une voix courroucée :

-Bon Sojiro, je te laisse on doit aller quelque part. On se revoit plus tard !

Et il m'a pris par le bras et m'a entraîné vers l'escalier d'un pas vif. J'ai à peine eu le temps de saluer Sojiro par-dessus mon épaule qu'on était déjà en train de monter.

-Dis-donc Gaara, tu m'aurais pas caché que t'aimais les hommes, toi aussi ? revendiqua Sasuke d'une voix forte.  
-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-C'était quoi, c'que tu viens d'me faire ?!  
-Ses yeux m'ont jeté un sort. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ? C'est ton petit-ami ?  
-La ferme !

Je me suis dégagé de l'emprise qu'avait Sasuke sur mon bras et on a continué de monter les escaliers.

-Tu m'as pas répondu, que je sache. Pourquoi t'es énervé ? ai-je voulu savoir.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis énervé, c'est tout. Alors _tais-toi_, répliqua Sasuke.  
-Pff. Au fait, c'était qui ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Bah Sojiro.  
-Ah.. Euh... il vient d'arriver. On se connaissait quand on était petits, on s'est perdus de vue et là... Bah voilà.  
-Ahhhhh !! C'était un ancien ami à toi ! Et maintenant tu sors avec lui ! me suis-je écrié.  
-Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout !  
-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça quand on s'est regardés béatement lui et moi ?  
-Monsieur Sabaku ! Est-ce vous qui hurlez ainsi ?

Sasuke et moi nous sommes retournés d'un seul mouvement. Shizune avançait dans le couloir, un énorme sac sur l'épaule.

-Oh, bonjour Shizune-san, a salué Sasuke.  
-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour, Sasuke, Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Shizune.  
-Je dois donner un papier à la principale, ai-je répondu.  
-Elle n'est pas là, mais je peux le donner pour vous si vous voulez ? Parce que la pause est bientôt terminée et elle ne reviendra pas avant une demi-heure.  
-Oui, je veux bien. Merci...

Je lui ai donné la lettre et on est repartis. Au bout d'un moment, pile au moment où la cloche sonnait, Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait :

-Bon je l'avoue, moi aussi je trouve que Sojiro est miam.  
-Ha, tu vois.  
-Mais moi au moins, j'avoue éprouver une attirance pour les hommes.  
-Je suis ni bi ni homo ! Ca suffit Sasuke !  
-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahhahahahahahaha !!

Il est rentré dans la classe, toujours hilare, puis est parti s'installer à sa place habituelle. Je me suis assis près de la fenêtre, à ma place habituelle aussi. Le prof ne nous a même pas regardé mais il nous a quand même reproché d'être arrivés en retard, sans s'excuser et qui plus est mort de rire. Je crois qu'on s'est fait collés.

**-**

_Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça. Je parle de Sojiro là._

_Dès le premier jour, ce mec a fait sensation. Aurpès des filles comme auprès de quelques garçons xD Mais je ne parle pas d'attirance. Je parle du fait qu'il a réussi à foutre la merde alors que je lui ai sorti deux mots à peine. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas du tout mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'il l'a fait._

_Et encore, ce qu'il a fait avant n'est rien. Regardez ce qu'il a fait après et jugez par vous-même._

_(Je dis pas que ce qu'il a fait mérite la peine de mort, mais n'empêche que grâce à son petit tour quelque chose de "grave" s'est révélé.)_

_(Nan c'est pas très "grave" c'est juste que... voilà, c'était pas rien. Bon maintenant ça suffit, j'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire.)_

**-**

**12h**

Dieu merci il est pas dans notre classe. Ca aurait été encore pire.

En train de déjeuner. Sasuke se plaint qu'il manque un truc dans mes brochettes. Peut-être qu'il devrait les manger les brochettes avant d'affirmer qu'il manque effectivement quelque chose.

-Dis Sasu, c'était pas Sojiro-kun le type avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? demanda Naruto.  
-Si si, confirma Sasuke. Tu te souviens de lui ?  
-Comment ne pas oublier Ichi-noise ? s'exclama Naruto, faussement scandalisé.

Je précise qu'il faut prononcer à l'anglaise, soit "bruit". Je ne connais pas l'origine de ce surnom.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Sasuke en hôchant de la tête. Je me souviens, juste en posant une petite question, il avait réussi à créer un remue-ménage pas possible dans la classe. Ca avait même énervé le prof.  
-C'est qui, ce Sojiro ? questionna Kamui.  
-Un gars qui était dans la même maternelle que nous, répondit Naruto. Je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait qu'il avait un an de moins ou si tout simplement c'était un enfant, mais c'était un vrai chieur.  
-Ah, tu trouves ? s'étonna Sasuke. Moi je l'appréciais bien.  
-Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu cachais son goûter, tu vas me dire ?  
-Oui, tout à fait. Même que je lui rendais et que je lui donnais une pomme en prime.  
-N'importe quoi, ai-je marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi, agitant ses baguettes dans ma direction (je tiens à spécifier que ses baguettes tenaient un takoyaki dégoulinant de sauce).

-Tu n'as pas le droit de balancer un "n'importe quoi" de cette manière, Ga-chan, m'avertit Sasuke. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne le connais pas.  
-Tu veux dire que je n'étais pas ami avec toi et que je n'ai aucun souvenir ni de ce type ni de cette maternelle, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Oui c'est possible. Bref, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que Naruto et moi.  
-Bah dans ce cas, dites-nous le genre de personne qu'il était, pressa Kiba.  
-Mon opinion à moi, eh bah... C'était un p'tit garçon sympa. Un peu fou sur les bords - vous allez me dire, à quatre ans - mais il était très "cool", expliqua Sasuke. Je l'aimais bien à part le fait que...  
-... à part le fait qu'il a un jour eu le malheur de le battre dans une matière, acheva Naruto avec un sourire. Depuis ce malheureux jour, le pauvre Ichi-noise voyait son goûter disparaître et réapparaître trois fois par semaines.  
-Quel crime, ai-je commenté.  
-Oh toi la ferme. C'est pas seulement parce qu'il m'a battu dans deux matières que je lui cachais son goûter...  
-Je croyais que c'était une, intervint Sakura.  
-Nan nan, deux. Bref, c'est pas seulement pour ça. C'est aussi parce qu'il avait dit au prof que j'avais triché alors que c'était pas vrai.  
-C'était il y a onze ans, comment pourrions-nous te croire ? me suis-je lamenté.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, Ga-chan !  
-Arrêtes de m'appeler papillon de nuit ! me suis-je exclamé, quelque peu excédé.

Oui, "ga" signifie "papillon de nuit". Il aime bien m'appeler comme ça en ce moment.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire, continua Sasuke, qu'on a eu des "problèmes" quand on était jeunes. Bon maintenant, il a l'air d'avoir changé, alors tout va bien.  
-Encore heureux qu'il a changé en onze ans, sinan il serait _un pitit peu_ attardé, n'ai-je pû m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Les autres ont ricané.

-C'est juste, mais les papillons normalement ça parle pas, m'a fait Sasuke.  
-Uchiwa, mets-ça dans ta bouche.

J'ai pris une boulette dans bentô avec mes baguettes et l'ai fourrée dans la bouche de Sasuke. J'ai crû qu'il allait me la recracher dessus mais il l'a mangée en marmonnant un "délicieux" puis un "une autre". J'ai répété mon geste deux fois avant qu'il ne me dise d'arrêter.  
Les autres nous regardaient bouche bée.

-Bah, quoi ? avons fait Sasuke et moi-même en choeur.  
-Vous vous disputiez il y a deux secondes, et maintenant Gaara te fait manger, fit Kiba, incapable de dire autre chose (apparemment).  
-Ouais, et alors ?  
-Comment ça se fait que vous ayez arrêté de vous disputer comme ça ? Je veux dire... s'exclama Kamui.  
-C'est étrange, ajouta Shino.  
-Un peu glauque aussi, renchérit Hinata.  
-Vous alors, on l'avait déjà fait avant, ça, fit Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Il y eut un silence, puis ils s'écrièrent tous en même temps :

-Ah non, c'est faux !

Sasuke et moi on s'est regardés, puis on a haussé des épaules et on a continué de manger. Les autres nous regardaient, toujours un peu interloqués, puis ils ont fini par recommencer à manger eux aussi.  
Ca aurait pû être une fin de repas tranquille si...

-Euh excuse-moi, Sasuke-kun ?

On a tous, d'un seul mouvement, relevé la tête de nos bentôs. À croire qu'on s'appelait tous Sasuke.  
Ichi-noise avait passé sa tête par l'embrasure de notre salle de classe, l'air un peu perdu. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air perdu, il vient d'arriver.

-Oui ? répondit Sasuke d'un ton hésitant.

Sojiro a regardé des deux côtés dans le couloir puis est entré et s'est dirigé vers nous.

-J'ai un petit problème... Est-ce que tu connais Shirota Naoki ? demanda Sojiro.  
-Oui, c'est un vrai chieur, fit aussitôt Sasuke. Pourquoi ?  
-C'est parce qu'il, euh... Comment dire... Il me cause des problèmes là tout de suite et euh... Excuse-moi, tu dois t'en foutre de mes problèmes, surtout que c'est mon premier jour...

C'est vrai qu'on s'en fout un peu. Mais bon, je hais Naoki alors ça passe - et aussi, Sojiro est très miam (mais Sasuke est très miam xD mais je pensais pas encore à ça à cette époque).

-Nan nan t'inquiètes, c'est pas grave, assura Sasuke en se levant.  
-Mais si, en plus je te dérange, tu manges là...  
-Sojiro, arrête voyons ! Si je te dis que ça me dérange pas c'est pas très grave. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait Naoki ?  
-Eh bien, euh... Rien de bien méchant hein... Mais c'est juste qu'il m'a pris mon bentô et qu'il a craché dedans en fait.  
-Rien de bien méchant, mes fesses ! me suis-je écrié sans faire exprès.

Sojiro a posé les yeux sur moi. Ahhh.  
Il a eu l'air de penser la même chose parce que quand il a repris, il avait les joues un peu roses :

-Ouais, et... quand j'ai craché dans son propre bentô, il a...  
-Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! s'écria Sasuke, choqué.  
-Oh mais t'inquiètes pas, il n'a rien vu, s'empressa d'ajouter Sojiro. En fait, il est pas content parce que je l'ai traité de connard de merde qui pouvait aller se faire foutre...  
-Mais, _pourquoi_ ? s'exclama Naruto.  
-Parce qu'il a jeté mon agenda par la fenêtre après avoir écrit "katsumi" sur la première page..

-Ca veut dire quoi "katsumi" ? me demanda Kamui à voix basse.  
-Ca veut dire... euh... prostituée en version vulgaire, ai-je répondu.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui !  
-Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Sasuke.  
-Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir "après les cours", répondit Sojiro. Mais que d'abord, il devait "éliminer tout ce qu'il avait mangé en faisant du sport"... 

Silence. En fait toute la classe écoutait.

-Et donc là, il te cherche c'est ça ? fit Kiba.  
-Un peu... répondit Sojiro en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
-Aïe aïe aïe, Sojiro-kun... commenta Kamui.  
-Te fritter avec le malabar-crétin du lycée dès le premier jour... fit Kiba en hôchant la tête.  
-Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est lui qui a commencé et... s'expliqua Sojiro.  
-Ca va ça va du calme, conseilla Sasuke en levant les mains. Ecoute, je peux peut-être allé lui parler...  
-Les mots ne marchent pas avec lui, suis-je intervenu.  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais _mes_ mots marchent avec lui. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il m'aime bien.  
-Ouais vas-y, use de ton charme...

Inutile de préciser que c'est moi qui ait dit ça.  
Alors que je venais de me retourner vers mon bentô, une voix désagréablement familière se fit entendre dans mon dos.

-Waw, Uchiwa, ça c'est un beau discours !

Je me suis retourné, déjà exaspéré, pour voir entrer Naoki dans notre salle de classe. Il s'est approché jusqu'à se mettre face à Sojiro, à deux centimètres de son visage.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pû prononcer un mot, Sasuke a pris la parole.

-Naoki, pourquoi tu fais chier Sojiro ? Tu pourrais le laisser tranquille, c'est son premier jour.

Naoki s'est tourné vers Sasuke.

-C'est pour le fun, répondit Naoki en haussant les épaules. Et, j'aime pas quand on me traite de connard de merde.  
-Ouais j'comprends, mais laisse-le s'il te plaît.

Naoki a soupiré, donnant l'impression qu'il allait frapper Sasuke, puis il a fait :

-D'accord.

J'étais sur les fesses. Et j'étais pas le seul.

Les autres n'y croyaient pas. Que Shirota Naoki abandonne de cette manière, aussi rapidement... était totalement inconcevable.

-OK, je te laisse pour cette fois, Ichinose, ajouta Naoki. Mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ne serait-ce _qu'un pas_ de travers, tu es fini ! ... Et au fait, bienvenue au lycée de Konoha.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il est sorti.

J'ai regardé Sasuke avec des grands yeux, incapable de faire autre chose.

-Waw, merci , Sasuke ! s'est écrié Sojiro, les mêmes yeux exorbités que moi.  
-Euh, de rien, répondit Sasuke, une main dans les cheveux et les joues rougissantes. C'était rien, absolument rien du tout.  
-Mais si ! Attends c'est mon premier jour, on s'est pas revus depuis dix ans et tu me sauves déjà la vie ! C'est pas rien du tout !  
-Bah...

Il se gène pour un rien celui-là (je parle de Sasuke). J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, de nouveau exaspéré, et ai continué de manger mon bentô.

**15h et quelques**

C'est la fin des cours. J'attends Sasuke dans le hall, parce que comme c'est vendredi il vient chez moi. Alors que ses parents sont là.

Je regarde ma montre toutes les quinze secondes tellement je suis peu patient et, au bout de dix minutes, devinez qui arrive ?  
Sojiro.

-Oh, salut Gaara ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant, s'approchant ainsi de moi.  
-Salut, ai-je salué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?  
-J'avais quelques trucs à régler, répondit Sojiro. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'attends Sasuke. Il doit venir chez m...  
-Ah, euh, à propos de ça, j'ai croisé Sasuke et il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, m'interrompit Sojiro.  
-Quoi, ah bon? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Je sais pas, il m'a juste dit de te transmettre le message. D'après ce que j'ai compris...

Il s'interrompit pour regarder sa main.

-... Il ne peut ni te rejoindre ici ni venir chez toi ce week-end, finit Sojiro.  
-Oh, me suis-je contenté de répondre. Fais-moi voir ça ?  
-Nan.

Je l'ai regardé en haussant un sourcil. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en me dirigeant vers la sortie quand Sojiro m'a interpellé :

-Dis Gaara, tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où on peut tuer le temps ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me suis retourné, interloqué.

-Des dizaines, ai-je répondu. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... en fait, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi parce que mes parents ne m'ont pas encore fait de double des clés et je dois attendre qu'ils reviennent...  
-En fait, t'es à la porte c'est ça ?  
-Un peu...  
-Ah je vois. Bah viens avec moi, je devais rester avec Sasuke mais apparemment il ne peut pas venir. On va aller dans un café où on a l'habitude d'aller lui et moi.  
-Oh cool, merci ! s'est écrié Sojiro avec un grand sourire.  
-Oui bon quand même, pas la peine de sauter de joie pour si peu.  
-Pardon.

Je l'ai regardé en souriant, puis on est sortis sous la pluie qui tombait drue.

**16h **

Au café avec Sojiro. On est total trempés, ça m'étonnerait pas que je sois cloué au lit avec une crève tout le week-end.

On a tout les deux commandé des chocolats chauds parce qu'on savait qu'on en aurait grand besoin xD

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez avec Sasuke ? me demanda Sojiro.

Roo, même les inconnus me posent cette question.

-Non, enfin si je le connais depuis que je suis petit. Mais on est devenus amis beaucoup plus tard.  
-Beaucoup plus tard, dans le sens...  
-Dans le sens en mai dernier.  
-Ah ouais, en clair ça fait neuf ans que vous vous connaissez mais seulement neuf mois que vous êtes amis ?  
-Ouais.  
-Waw... marmonna Sojiro en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Et... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes...  
-Qu'on est quoi ?  
-Heu... nan rien laisse tomber.  
-Mais si. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?  
-Rien rien, assura Sojiro en buvant le reste de son chocolat d'une traite (et là, je m'imagine que sa gorge est en feu). Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis, toute la bande ?  
-Bah, je suis devenu ami avec eux en même temps que je suis devenu ami avec Sasuke, en fait (sa question n'est pas très française nan ? Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel xD).

Silence.

-Et toi, parle moi un peu de Sasuke quand il était jeune. Vous étiez ensemble à la maternelle, c'est bien ça ? ai-je demandé.

Oui, je sais que je suis au courant mais j'aime bien avoir les deux versions d'un "récit".

-Ouais, c'était vraiment un petit garçon cool, répondit Sojiro avec un sourire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me volait mon goûter mais au moins il me le rendait.

J'ai ouvert les yeux de surprise. Ainsi donc, il savait que c'était Sasuke le voleur ? Eh bah dis-donc.

-Ca a l'air de te choquer, constata Sojiro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le Sasuke que tu connais est beaucoup trop gentil pour voler quelque chose ?  
-Mais nan, c'est pas ça du tout, ai-je répondu du tac-au-tac. C'est juste que ça me surprend. Mais à part le fait qu'il te volait ton goûter, vous étiez amis ?  
-Hmm... mouais, enfin je sais pas. C'est difficile de dire si on est amis ou pas avec une personne quand on a quatre ou cinq ans.  
-Ouais c'est vrai. Mais toi, que pensais-tu de lui ?  
-Je ne l'aimais pas trop. Mais il a l'air un peu plus sympa maintenant.

Waw. Ils pensent presque tous les deux la même chose par rapport à l'autre.

-Je vais me chercher un autre chocolat, fit Sojiro en se levant. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien un croissant, ai-je répondu.  
-OK, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Alors qu'il partait vers le comptoir, mon portable a sonné dans ma poche. Je l'ai sorti et ai décroché sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était.

-Allô ?  
-Gaara ? Mais où est-ce que tu es ?

Oh! Sasuke.

-Euh... je suis au café, ai-je répondu.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bàs ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre à l'entrée du lycée ! s'écria-t-il.  
-Ouais mais...  
-T'es chiant hein. Je vais être obligé de passer le week-end avec mes parents, j'ai vraiment pas envie.  
-Attends ! Je suis désolé, mais en fait Sojiro m'avait dit que...  
-_Sojiro ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Bah que tu ne pouvais pas venir me rejoindre et que donc tu ne pourrais pas venir chez moi ce week-end.  
-Quoi ?! Et tu l'as cru ?  
-Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il mentait !  
-Pff. Je savais pas que tu gobais tout ce qu'on te racontait. Allez, on se voit lundi.  
-Arrêtes, Sasuke. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas, là tout de suite ? lui ai-je proposé.  
-Venir au café avec toi et Sojiro ? Mais ça va pas ?!  
-Mais nan crétin, venir chez moi.  
-Je sais pas. Je me sens trahi.  
-Ce que tu peux être bête. Allez, viens chez moi, je dirais à Sojiro que...  
-Me dire quoi ?

Je me suis retourné, surpris, pour voir Sojiro debout devant moi, une tasse de chocolat chaud et une assiette de mini-croissants dans les mains. Il ne semblait avoir entendu que ma dernière phrase.

-Te dire que finalement, Sasuke peut venir et donc, il va falloir que je te laisse, ai-je répondu en collant le téléphone contre mon épaule, étouffant ainsi ma voix à Sasuke.  
-Ah, je vois. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci mes parents doivent déjà être rentrés.  
-OK, bon salut, tiens c'est pour payer le...  
-Nan laisse, je vais le faire. Et je vais demander à me faire emporter tout ça.  
-D'accord. Je te remercie.

J'ai pris mon sac et suis sorti, recollant le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Sasuke, tu es toujours là ? ai-je demandé en me mettant à courir jusqu'à chez moi, toujours sous la pluie.  
-Ouais. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que je savais qu'il t'avait menti ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je lui dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu viens ? Le temps que tu viennes, je préparerais à manger et je me serai douché.  
-Je ne sais pas. En plus j'ai pas très envie de bouger là...  
-Hein ? Mais au fait, t'es où ?!  
-Là je suis chez moi.  
-Ahh, t'es déjà rentré. Allez, viens. S'il te plaît.

Sasuke rigola à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ohh, tu me supplies Gaara-chan, si c'est pas mignon, commenta-t-il, toujours en train de rire.  
-La ferme. Bon tu viens oui ? Parce que si tu te décides trop tard, j'appelle Sojiro et je lui dit que lui aussi va passer la nuit chez moi, ai-je menacé.  
-Ca va ça va j'ai compris, marmonna Sasuke d'une voix lasse, et je devinais qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Je serais là dès que le bus sera là.  
-Super. À tout à l'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Je viens de sortir d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Je m'apprête à aller m'habiller quand j'entends Sasuke qui sonne à la porte.

-Salut ! me suis-je écrié.  
-Ohayo. Mais t'es encore en serviette ! Tu m'avais dit que le temps que j'arrive il y aurait à manger ! me reprocha Sasuke en entrant.  
-Ouais. C'était pour te convaincre, mais comme tu peux le voir tu es allé tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me fringuer.  
-Pff.

Silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu boudes, Sasuke-chan ? ai-je demandé, comme si je m'adressais à un enfant.  
-La ferme !  
-Hahaha ! Bah je vais m'habiller, t'as qu'à aller te faire à manger.  
-Hm, OK.  
-Et tu m'en prépares à moi aussi.  
-Nan j'ai pas envie.  
-Allez ! Sinan j'te vire.  
-Ca va...

J'ai commencé à monter les escaliers quand j'ai lancé à Sasuke :

-Surtout, tu crames pas ma cuisine !  
-T'aurais pû me le dire plus tôt, j'avais déjà pris l'essence.  
-Tss. Bref, je préfèrerais que tu t'installes devant la télé le temps que je m'habille d'accord ?  
-Ouais ouais. Mais je vais quand même prendre un paquet de chips.  
-Vas-y, bouche-toi les artères je te dirais rien...  
-Super.

J'ai monté les escaliers en hôchant négativement de la tête, puis suis descendu cinq minutes plus tard en faisant exactement la même chose. Sasuke avait déjà fini les chips.

-Allez amène-toi Uchiwa, c'est l'heure de préparer à manger, ai-je lancé après m'être avancé vers lui sans bruit.

Il a sursauté et a failli répandre des miettes de chips partout.

-Comment as-tu fait pour descendre les escaliers aussi silencieusement ? s'exclama-t-il.  
-Secret d'état, ai-je répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui ?  
-Oh bah je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?  
-Oh bah je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger ?  
-Oh bah je sais pas...  
-Ouais nan on va arrêter.  
-D'accord.

On a ri puis on est entrés dans la cuisine. J'ai ouvert le frigo pendant que lui inspectait les placards.

-Je sais ! me suis-je écrié au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Quoi quoi ?! fit Sasuke en se mettant à deux centimètres de moi.  
-On a qu'à commander une pizza !  
-Rooooo, dix minutes à passer dans la cuisine, tout ça pour _commander_ notre repas ! s'est exclamé Sasuke, la déception perçant sa voix.  
-Pff, fais pas ton rabas-joie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux sur ta p...  
-Saumon et champignons !! s'est-il écrié sans que je ne puisse finir.  
-OK OK... Saumon et champignons ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !!  
-Pas du tout, c'est la meilleure des pizzas !  
-Faux, la meilleure pizza c'est celle avec de la viande hâchée, une tonne de fromage à raclette, des tomates fraîches...  
-J'ai dit une _pizza_, pas tous les ingrédients existants ! me coupa Sasuke.  
-Et des herbes de provence ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !  
-Ouais bah ça fait beaucoup !  
-Raaah la ferme.

On s'est regardés, puis on est sortis de la cuisine pour s'installer devant la télé tout en commandant nos pizzas.

-Dis Gaara, je pensais à un truc, marmonna Sasuke en zappant.  
-Hm ?  
-Quand Sojiro t'as dit que je ne pouvais pas venir...

Roo c'est pas vrai.

-... est-ce que tu étais content ?

Quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! me suis-je écrié, toujours en train de composer le numéro.  
-Nan, je veux juste savoir.  
-Mais non, je n'étais pas content ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
-Parce que, je trouve que tu as vite cru ce qu'il t'a dit.  
-Sasuke, tu ne trouves pas que ton comportement est anormal ?  
-Si mais..  
-Alors arrête! Je suis désolé d'avoir cru Sojiro aussi vite mais c'est déjà terminé, alors tu peux tirer un trait là-dessus s'il te plaît ?  
-Ouais. Ouais j'arrête.  
-Merci. Je peux commander nos pizzas maintenant ?

Sasuke a acquiesçé d'un signe de tête en continuant de zapper, l'air maussade. Je l'ai regardé, exaspéré.

-Uchiwa, l'ai-je appelé.  
-Mh ?  
-J'aimerais savoir c'est quoi ton problème.

Silence. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, j'ai poursuivi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant dans le fait que j'ai cru ce qu'il m'avait dit ? C'est tout à fait normal de croire quelqu'un qui te transmet une information pareille, nan ?  
-Non.  
-Pardon ?  
-Si tu crois ce qu'il te dit et pas ce que je dis, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'est sorti. J'ai regardé Sasuke qui continuait de zapper sans même voir la télévision, et me suis levé en marmonnant que j'allais téléphoner dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse "regarder la télé tranquille".

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de lui dire que c'était faux et que j'avais une totale confiance en lui ? J'étais persuadé que je lui faisais confiance, et ce depuis longtemps...

Je me suis assis contre le mur, les paumes sur le front. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué que je n'avais pas une totale confiance en Sasuke, je sais pas j'y pensais pas. Pour moi il a d'abord été une connaissance, un ami puis mon meilleur ami. Normalement la confiance aurait dû venir toute seule. Et pourtant...

Je suis resté dans cette position à réfléchir pendant cinq minutes, puis me suis ressaisi et ai cherché le numéro en mémoire de la pizzeria. J'ai commandé nos pizzas tranquillement et suis ressorti de la cuisine, le visage de marbre. Sauf que ça servait à rien de me mettre ce masque, étant donné que Sasuke n'était pas là.

-Uchiwa ? Tu te caches ? ai-je crié.  
-Je suis en haut ! m'a hurlé Sasuke. Dans ta chambre !

J'ai reposé le téléphone sur son socle et suis monté dans ma chambre pour voir Sasuke allongé sur mon lit en train de regarder la photo de nous deux prise à Sendai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ai-je demandé en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, à côté de sa tête.  
-Le bon vieux temps, répondit-il tout simplement. Tu as commandé les pizzas ?  
-Ouais. Bon tu viens, on redescend ? J'ai envie de regarder la télé.  
-OK, deux secondes j'arrive.

Je me suis levé puis suis sorti de la chambre, mais je n'ai pas continué d'avancer dans le couloir. Je suis resté contre le mur et ai regardé ce que faisait Sasuke.  
Il a juste continué de regarder la photo, a touché le cadre avec ses doigts puis l'a reposée sur mon chevet. Il est resté quelques secondes debout au milieu de la pièce et là je suis descendu très vite.

**19h**

Nous n'avons pas continué notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons envie, après ce qui a été révélé.

On a parlé de choses et d'autres, fait des trucs et des machins. On a réussi à éviter le sujet pendant près de trois heures, je trouve qu'on gère comme des.. euh...  
Bon d'accord, comme des vrais hypocrites de première.

Il faudra tôt ou tard qu'on aborde le sujet.  
On va l'aborder, mais n'empêche... Waw.

Alors que nous étions devant mon PC, en train de grignoter de la pizza froide, Sasuke se tourne vers moi et me demande :

-Au fait, elle est où ta famille exactement ?  
-Akira travaille, Temari est en voyage pendant X semaines et Kankurô bah... sais pas, ai-je répondu à toute vitesse.  
-On voit que tu écoutes quand on te parle, commenta Sasuke avec un rire.  
-Bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas encore ?

Je lui ai souri et me suis re-tourné vers l'écran. Tiens, quelqu'un m'a ajouté à sa liste de contacts...

**"Ichinoiz" voudrait vous ajouter à sa liste de contacts**

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. À côté de moi, Sasuke aussi l'avait remarqué. Je l'ai regardé, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, mais il a baissé les yeux.

Je ne comprends _toujours_ pas pourquoi ce type nous inspire un tel sentiment de répulsion et d'horreur.

'Fin bref, j'ai cliqué sur "accepter" et le voilà dans ma liste de contacts. Il me parle directement.

Ichinoiz : Salut !

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Salut

Ichinoiz : Ca va ?

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Bah euh, ouais et toi ?

Ichinoiz : Ouais :)

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

Ichinoiz : C'est Naruto qui me l'a donnée tout à l'heure... ça te dérange pas?

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Nan nan

Ichinoiz : OK. Est-ce que Sasuke est avec toi ?

Je m'apprêtais à écrire oui quand Sasuke m'a stoppé d'un geste. Il a répondu "non", suivi d'un "il est rentré chez lui il y a une heure environ".

-Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? ai-je demandé.  
-Pour voir si il me déteste vraiment, répondit Sasuke, l'air le plus naturel du monde.  
-Oh, me suis-je contenté de répondre.

J'ai retourné le clavier vers moi.

Ichinoiz : Oh, pourquoi est-il rentré chez lui ?

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Il se sentait pas très bien apparemment... (j'écris sous la dictée de Sasuke.)

Ichinoiz : Ahh, d'accord..

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Sojiro, je sais que tu m'as menti tout à l'heure.

Sasuke n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

Ichinoiz : Comment ça ? Menti à propos de quoi ?

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Fais pas l'innocent. Tu m'as dit que Sasuke ne pouvait pas venir, alors qu'il était juste en retard.

Là, ce n'est plus Sasuke qui me dicte.

Ichinoiz : Bon c'est vrai. Désolé, je trouvais ça assez amusant...

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Ouais bah c'était très drôle --' On s'est embrouillés à cause de toi...

Ichinoiz : Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est pas grave au moins ?

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Arrêtes de faire le type qui s'inquiète...

Pause. Sasuke reprend le clavier.

Ichinoiz : Bon je l'avoue, je voulais faire une mauvaise blague à Sasuke en voyant que tu ne serais plus là à l'attendre, mais j'ai pas pensé que ça vous ferait vous disputer à ce point. J'suis désolé.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Tu ferais bien d'être désolé, c'était pas une petite dispute...

-Sasuke, à quoi tu joues ? l'ai-je questionné, un peu interloqué.  
-Tu verras.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Pourquoi veux-tu te venger de Sasuke ?

Ichinoiz : En fait, ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure c'était pas totalement vrai. Je haïssais Sasuke avant.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : _choqué_ Quoi ?!

Ichinoiz : C'est dingue, tu gobes tout Sasuke.

Deuxième pause. Sasuke et moi on se regarde. Il vient de "m'appeler" Sasuke.

Ichinoiz : Sasuke, tu t'amuses ? Te faire passer pour Gaara doit être très drôle.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : C'est vrai que tu me détestes alors ?

Ichinoiz : Non. J'ai dit ça juste parce que je savais que c'était toi qui parlait.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Comment l'as-tu sû ?

Ichinoiz : Personne n'hésite à une question telle que "Sasuke est chez toi ?", même sur un clavier ;)

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Je vois. Alors, pourquoi as-tu menti à Gaara ?

Ichinoiz : Pour te faire une blague.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Et c'est tout ?

Ichinoiz : Oui.

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Sojiro, t'es un imbécile.

Ichinoiz : Oui c'est vrai, mais je vois pas où est le problème, vous n'avez pas souffert de ce "problème de communication"..

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Non, en effet. Maintenant on te laisse, on doit y aller... À lundi

Ichinoiz : À plus ! Salut Gaara !

**Gansaku** (Naze aisarenu boku wa minikui ?) : Ouais salut

Et Sasuke l'a bloqué. Ensuite il a donné un gros coup de poing sur mon bureau et a mis une main contre son front.

-Sasuke, ça va ? ai-je demandé, ma voix pas plus haute qu'un chochotement.  
-Non pas du tout, répondit-il en levant ses yeux vers moi. Je viens de re-rencontrer une vieille connaissance et là je viens de découvrir que c'était un salaud, et mon meilleur ami ne me fait pas confiance. Alors _non_, ça va pas du tout.

_Shit_. Il y a refait allusion.

Je lui ai caressé l'épaule. Je me suis approché tout près de son oreille.

-N'en parlons plus. Essaye de ne plus y penser, d'accord ? Je suis désolé... ai-je murmuré.  
-C'est pas ta faute. Ca doit être la mienne, encore une fois...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sasuke...

J'ai été interrompu par un cri venant d'en bas. Akira venait de rentrer et visiblement, il avait fait les courses.

-Gaara, t'es en haut ? Et je suppose que... Bonsoir, Sasuke !! hurla Akira.  
-Bonsoir, Akira-san ! répondit Sasuke en hurlant lui aussi.  
-Tu vas bien ? Je me doutais que tu serais là, on est vendredi et en plus il y a ton manteau en bas..  
-Alors c'est ça qui m'a trahi ?  
-Et aussi le fait qu'à chaque que j'hurle ton prénom tu es là, ajouta Akira.

Ils ont cessé de hurler, ce qui veut dire que j'ai débouché mes oreilles avec mes mains et que je me suis mis à répéter "un deux un deux" pour voir si j'entendais encore. Sasuke m'a regardé en haussant les sourcils.

-T'es bête. Bon viens, on va aller voir ton père.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Hahaha la ferme.

Et encore une fois, on évite le sujet. Je crois que nous sommes naturellement doués pour faire ça.

J'arrive pas à croire que tout ce qui se passe est arrivé en l'espace d'une seule journée. On pourrait croire que ça fait des semaines, _mais nan_! Juste _10 malheureuses heures_ que...

Pfiouu. Il faut que je me calme.

**Samedi 3 février - 3h et quelques (à moins qu'il soit 2h... --')  
**

Sasuke et moi on vient de se coucher. Il était temps, vous allez me dire.

Nous n'avons pas reparlés de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'Akira est arrivé, soit sept ou huit heures. Oui, il était dix-neuf heures quand Akira est arrivé.

Sasuke vient d'éteindre la lumière. Il s'installe dans le matelas qu'il y a par-terre en marmonnant un "bonne nuit" étouffé et je lui réponds, agrémenté de cette phrase :

-C'était une journée remplie, hein ?

Je l'entends se tourner vers moi. Je me redresse sur les coudes pour l'avoir dans ma ligne de mire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je préfère m'endormir là tout de suite, me fit Sasuke.  
-Oui excuse-moi. Bonne nuit.

Silence.

-Sasuke.  
-Hm ?  
-Tu y repenses encore, hein ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Einstein ?  
-Parce que moi aussi.

Deuxième silence. Sasuke prend la parole.

-Tu vois, j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que... que tu me fais pas confiance... Ca me...  
-Sasuke, arrêtes. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis comme ça. Par exemple, je n'arrive pas encore à appeler Akira "papa".  
-Ca n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Sasuke.  
-Si, et je sais de quoi je parle. C'est dans ma nature, Sasuke, alors...  
-Alors quoi, tu veux que je reste comme ça à...  
-La ferme.

Silence. Je le crois pas, il s'est tût. C'est la première fois qu'il se tait quand je le lui demande.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se comporte de cette manière ?  
-À toi de me le dire, Gaara.  
-Non. C'est à nous deux que s'adresse cette question.  
-Ah tu crois ça ?  
-Mais oui ! Dis-moi quel est ton problème avec le fait que je ne te fasse pas _encore_ confiance ?  
-_Quel est le problème ?_ Tu ne vois pas _quel est le problème_ ?!  
-Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dans ma nature. Je suis un peu _lent à la détente_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !  
-M'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire !  
-Tu en es incapable ? souffla Sasuke dans un murmure. Donc tu me feras jamais confiance, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?  
-Vu comme on est partis, je pense pas.

Encore un silence. Je me suis couvert le visage de mes mains.

-Bon Gaara, j'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Et je le vois qui se recouche. Une vague de colère m'envahit, encore plus puissante que celle m'envahissait pendant la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, ai-je marmonné en me mettant sur le dos.

Je l'ai entendu se redresser mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il.  
-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Sasuke est retombé sur son matelas dans un bruit mat. J'étais beaucoup trop secoué et énervé pour dormir, mais c'est lui qui a coupé court à cette conversation. Je devais donc essayer de me vider la tête mais...

-Tu sais, Gaara...

Je me suis mis en position assise.

-Quoi encore ?

Sasuke s'est lui aussi mis en position assise, en tailleur.

-Quand j'étais jeune, ma tante est morte à cause de mon grand-père. Il avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui donner une sorte de médicament, et elle est morte après. Je crois que c'était de la drogue, mais ça n'avait pas que des effets néfastes.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, assez secoué par cette nouvelle.

-Mon oncle était tellement abattu qu'il en a voulu à mon grand-père pendant très longtemps. Ensuite il est allé vivre à Nagasaki avec ma cousine et a coupé les liens avec le reste de ma famille. Tu vois, tout ça parce qu'il y avait un problème de _confiance_. Après ne vas pas me dire que la confiance ce n'est pas important.

J'étais toujours secoué, mais j'ai quand même trouvé la force de parler.

-Sasuke, c'est ridicule, tu risques pas de mourir si je te fais pas confiance, ai-je déclaré, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, baka, répliqua aussitôt Sasuke. J'ai pense juste que la confiance c'est important, la preuve.  
-Mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'en veux autant de ne pas te faire confiance.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que... je sais pas, j'ai un problème avec la confiance. Quand cet évènement est arrivé, j'étais très secoué et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup ma tante alors...  
-Chut.

La deuxième fois que je demande à Sasuke de se taire et qu'il le fait. Trop bizarre.

-C'est bon Sasuke. Je suis désolé de ne pas te faire confiance, sincèrement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais pas te faire confiance un jour, alors _arrête de me faire tes cacas nerveux_ et fiche-moi la paix, une bonne fois pour toute.

Il a ri. Ca m'a fait du bien.

-D'accord. J'arrête de t'agresser avec ça. Mais j'espère que tu m'accorderas ta confiance dans moins de cents ans.  
-Mais t'inquiètes pas voyons. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans.

Il a secoué la tête et il s'est recouché. J'ai fait de même et lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit, ce qu'il a fait aussi.

-

_On voit que cette journée s'est bien achevée. Le lendemain, quand on s'est réveillés, on était tout souriants. On était tout gentils, c'était vraiment bizarre. Au bout d'un moment je l'ai frappé et c'est redevenu normal._

_Finalement, on a passé un week-end normal. Assez mouvementré avec cette dispute qu'on a eue à 3h (oui je m'en souviens maintenant, il était 3h du matin et pas 2h) mais pas plus "farfelue" que les autres._

_Moi qui croyais qu'on en avait fini avec cette histoire..._

_Eh bien je m'étais trompé. Lourdement._

-

**Lundi 5 février - 10h  
**

Pfiouuu, j'suis grave crevé. On est en pause, et j'en profite pour piquer un somme.

En fait c'est totalement faux, puisque chacun sait que dès que je veux piquer un somme, quelqu'un vient me déranger. Soit une personne, soit au maximum sept.

Là en l'ocurrence c'est une.

-Gaara ? Gaara ?

C'est Kamui. Elle me secoue l'épaule et je me vois dans l'obligation d'ouvrir un oeil.

-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu veux bien... (elle regarde à côté pour voir si les autres l'écoutent) me dire ce qui s'est passé vendredi, alors ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Ouais, mais pas ici. On risque de nous entendre et je ne veux pas que... ça _s'ébruite_.  
-OK. Allons par là.

Je me suis levé et on est sortis. Arrivés dans un coin reculé du couloir, désert, j'ai commencé mon récit.

-En fait tu vois, en quelque sorte à cause de Sojiro, Sasuke et moi on s'est rendus compte que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, ai-je expliqué. Donc au début Sasuke était un peu énervé, ensuite j'ai commencé à lui demander quel était le problème avec le fait que je ne lui fasse pas confiance et...  
-Tu lui as demandé _quel était le problème ?!_ s'exclama Kamui, outrée.  
-Oh ça va hein, c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. Bref, je lui ai demandé et il m'a raconté une histoire assez triste, enfin un peu avant je me suis énervé aussi et on s'est engueulés pendant cinq minutes. Enfin, pour résumer, euh...

Je me suis interrompu. Kamui était à fond dedans et elle m'a frappé l'épaule.

-Euuuhh quoi ? me pressa-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Son histoire est assez personelle et... Oh et puis si je vais te la dire. Après tout, il te fait confiance. Enfin, je crois.  
-Si tu n'es pas sûr, alors ne me dis rien, s'empressa de dire Kamui. Mais je crois qu'il me fait confiance, et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me racontes.  
-D'accord. Alors en fait...

Je lui ai tout raconté, et aussi comment le lendemain on était bizarre jusqu'à ce que je le frappe. Kamui était touchée par ce qu'avait enduré Sasuke étant enfant.

-Waw, c'est trop triste! s'exclama-t-elle, émue. Je ne pensais pas que Sasuke avait eu un "tel passé".  
-Oh j't'en prie, c'est rien comparé à moi, ai-je commenté sans pouvoir me retenir. Bref, n'en parle pas à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Si ça venait à se savoir, Sasuke me tuerait.  
-Ne te fais pas de soucis, assura Kamui. Bon, la pause est bientôt terminée, tu viens ?  
-Ouais.

J'étais content de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un. Je parle pas de l'histoire de Sasuke, mais de ce qu'on a traversé vendredi.  
Lorsque je suis revenu dans notre salle de classe pour le cours suivant, j'avais un sourire aux lèvres. Les autres me posaient des questions mais je me contentais d'hôcher la tête.

Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'était que Sojiro avait entendu toute notre conversation.

**12h et quelques**

Sasuke et moi venons de revenir du bureau de la principale. Cette fois c'était Sasuke qui devait donner un papier.  
(Je précise que, au moment je décris là tout de suite, je ne sais pas que Sojiro a tout entendu. Je l'ai sû plus tard dans la journée mais comme cette action est déjà passée eh bah _j'suis déjà au courant_. Vous suivez hein ?)

Tiens, quand je parle du loup.  
Sojiro vient d'arriver devant nous. Sasuke et moi on se regarde, un peu interloqués, et on s'arrête de marcher.

-Heu, salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sasuke.

Sojiro nous a regardés tour à tour avant de s'incliner en hurlant :

-Acceptez mes excuses s'il vous plaît !

J'ai sursauté. À côté de moi, Sasuke a ouvert de grands yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma conduite de vendredi, poursuivit Sojiro. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Êtes-vous d'accord pour que l'on recommence à zéro et que l'on reparte du bon pied ?

Le bon pied, on va te le mettre au derrière, salopard.

Pardon xD Ce commentaire je ne l'ai pas pensé dans le moment - au moment où c'est arrivé - mais au moment où je raconte ce souvenir, c'est-à-dire _là_. Bref.

Sasuke et moi on se regarde. On ne sait pas quoi faire exactement ; lui pardonner tout de suite ou bien le remballer à coups de pied aux fesses. En plus on peut pas se consulter, vu que Sojiro est juste devant nous.

Donc nous avons fait la plus grande erreur de notre vie (pour ma part c'est faux, je l'ai faite plus tard). Enfin pas vraiment, mais on a quand "cédé".

-OK, on accepte tes excuses, répondit Sasuke. Mais on oublie pas ce que tu as fait.  
-Non bien sûr. Merci beaucoup ! remercia Sojiro en s'inclinant de nouveau, brièvement cette fois.

Silence.

-Repartons à zéro. Moi, c'est Gaara Sabaku, dis-je en tendant une main.  
-Et moi Sasuke Uchiwa, ajouta Sasuke en tendant lui aussi la main.  
-Moi, Sojiro Ichinose ! s'exclama Sojiro en serrant tour à tour nos mains.

On s'est mis à rire, on a un peu plaisanté puis on est partis chacun de notre côté pour déjeuner.

-Sasuke, tu pensais ce que tu disais, quand tu as dit que tu lui pardonnais ? ai-je demandé.  
-Pas vraiment non, répondit-il. C'était sympa de présenter ses excuses mais faut pas croire que je vais lui pardonner aussi vite. Pourquoi ?  
-Ben, pour savoir si tu pensais la même chose que moi.  
-Et ?  
-Bah c'est le cas, écoutes...

On s'est souri. Puis on est rentrés dans notre salle de classe pour manger.

-

_Dans l'après-midi, quelque chose de grave est arrivé (tiens c'est drôle ça, on dirait que je raconte une histoire terrible ou un truc dans le genre.. je savais pas que j'étais capable de faire ça. À noter.)... Quelque chose d'encore plus grave que ce qui s'est passé jeudi ou vendredi. Vous savez comment les Allemands contruisent leurs phrases ? En mettant le plus important à la fin._

_Eh bien c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ici._

_Salopard de Sojiro._

-

**14h et quelques**

-Gaara, tu vas aux toilettes avec ton sac maintenant ?  
-Comme je l'ai déjà sorti à une personne nomée Mitarachi il y a fort longtemps, vous ne savez pas ce que je fais aux toilettes.  
-Ca suffit, casse-toi !  
-Merci... !

Je suis sorti de la salle, mon sac se balançant sur mon épaule. De toute façon, il était nécessaire que je prenne mon sac vu qu'on avait sport après la pause et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la salle. Les autres auraient pû me le garder mais je n'y ai pensé uniquement lorsque je suis sorti des toilettes. Oui je sais, je suis un peu lent à la détente.

Alors que je tempête intérieurement contre les gens qui ont fini les serviettes pour s'essuyer les mains, et que je secoue les mains comme un malade pour les faire sécher, quelqu'un m'interpelle derrière. Je me retourne, et c'est Sojiro qui est adossé contre un mur, agitant la main vers moi. Je m'approche.

-Hey, ça va ? me demande-t-il.  
-Ouais, je suis tout mouillé mais à part ça... ai-je répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Euh... au calme ? ajouta-t-il en montrant du pouce une classe vide.  
-Bien sûr.

On entre dans la salle et Sojiro referme la porte derrière moi. Il engage directement la discussion.

-Ecoutes Gaara, je te remercie beaucoup de me "redonner une deuxième chance", commenca Sojiro.  
-Mais de rien, faut savoir être indulgent dans la vie, ai-je répondu aussitôt.  
-Oui, c'est toujours ce que je dis. Et puis, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as raconté ce qui est arrivé à la tante de Sasuke, ça m'a remis les idées en place. Je...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

J'étais persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. Mais comment croire qu'on entend mal lorsqu'une personne sort toute une phrase qu'on croit avoir mal entendu, je vous le demande.

-Je dis que quand tu m'as raconté l'histoire de Sasuke...  
-Mais je ne t'ai rien raconté du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! m'écriai-je.  
-Bien sûr que si, c'était à la pause de dix heures! On s'est croisés dans les couloirs et...  
-Nan nan nan, je ne t'ai rien dit ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu ce matin !  
-Tu as une de ces mémoires ! Tu n'es pas possible.  
-Arrêtes ! Je..

Je fus sauvagement interrompu car Sojiro m'avait attrapé par le col.

-Tu devrais y vérifier à deux fois avant d'affirmer qu'un couloir est vide, Sabaku, murmura-t-il tout près de mon oreille.  
-Lâche-moi.  
-Sans problème.

Sojiro s'est exécuté. Je l'ai regardé comme si il était le diable en personne.

-En tout cas, je te remercie de me faire autant confiance pour me raconter un truc pareil, ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Il a ramassé ses affaires sur une chaise et m'a fait avant d'ouvrir la porte :

-Au fait, j'avais demandé à Sasuke de me rejoindre ici pendant la pause. Il ne devrait pas tarder ! Bon je te laisse, j'ai Histoire...

Et il est sorti.  
Oh non. Oh non. Faites que Sasuke ne soit pas venu. Qu'il n'ait rien entendu de tout ça... Faites que...

Il est là.

Adossé au mur. Il a la tête baissée, ce qui fait que ses cheveux recouvrent son front et ses yeux. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi, une horrible expression sur le visage.

-Comment as-tu pû...

Son ton m'a fait froid dans le dos. Non pas parce que j'avais peur, mais parce qu'on y sentait de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Et ses yeux n'arrangeaient rien.

-Sasuke... ai-je commencé.  
-Viens avec moi.  
-Ecoutes, je n'ai...  
-Viens !

Il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a entraîné au bout du couloir. Je n'avais ni le courage ni la force de résister à une telle étreinte.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai sû qu'il m'emmenait dehors. Puis on est sortis de l'enceinte du lycée, par un trou que j'utilisais pour sortir lors de mes jeunes années. Au loin, j'ai entendu la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours.

-Sasuke, où va-t-on ? me suis-je risqué à demander.  
-Tu verras.

On a marché pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il s'est enfin arrêté, j'étais bouche bée.

On était devant le parc, là où il y avait l' "Uchiwa's Flowers".

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
-Tu la fermes.

Nous sommes entrés dans le parc. On a marché jusqu'à cet endroit particulier, toujours en silence, mais cette fois Sasuke ne me tenait pas le bras. Il m'avait lâché lorsque nous sommes entrés.

-Comment as-tu pû me faire ça ? demanda Sasuke à voix si basse que j'aurais eu peine à l'entendre, mais le parc était désert. Je... je pensais que tu étais mon ami... Et toi tu l'as raconté à ce... à cet...  
-Sasuke...  
-TU LA FERMES ! hurla Sasuke de toute la puissance de sa voix. Je te faisais confiance, je t'avais dit que c'était personnel, mais non! On dirait que pour toi, ça n'a aucune importance ce genre de choses...

Il s'est mis à faire les cents pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. À chaque fois que j'essayais de lui expliquer, il me rembarrait. Je n'arriverais pas à la calmer, et si ça continue, je vais m'énerver moi aussi...

Il a commencé à pleuvoir.

Je déteste lorsqu'il se met à pleuvoir sur moi. Sasuke s'est arrêté de faire les cents pas. Il me regardait dans les yeux, à travers ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire une chose pareille. Au début le fait que tu ne me fasses pas confiance m'a beaucoup dérangé, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier nuit, et je me suis dit que comme tu étais mon meilleur ami, je pouvais laisser couler, que tu me ferais confiance un jour. Mais _là_, je commence à croire que non seulement ça ne sera jamais possible, mais aussi que je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de ses paroles plus le fait qu'il pleuve, ou bien parce que tout ça m'a rappelé le jour où il s'est fait écrasé, mais je me suis mis à trembler et ma gorge s'est nouée. Je me suis accroupi comme un enfant en me recouvrant le visage des mains.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sabaku ? Tes paroles m'ont fait mal ? C'est la vérité pourtant non? À moins que..

Sasuke s'est accroupi en face de moi. Je l'ai regardé à travers mes doigts écartés.

-À moins que ça ne te rappelle le jour où tu as failli me tuer.

L'effet fût immédiat. Je perdis l'équilibre. Je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, mes pieds ayant glissé sur l'herbe mouillée. J'ai tenté de me relever, mais mon corps tremblait tout entier.

-Mais oui, ça doit être ça. Tout y est : la pluie, la dispute. Sauf que la dernière fois, tu étais tellement en colère que tu failli attenter à ma vie. C'était excessif non ? Je trouve que péter les côtes de quelqu'un et lui casser un bras et une jambe c'est _un peu trop_ pour un conseil donné.  
-Arrêtes... ai-je soufflé d'une voix faible.  
-"Arrêtes"... N'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai demandé, par rapport à la violence ? T'as vu ça, on donne les mêmes conseils. Sauf que la différence, c'est que moi je t'ai pas fait écrasé par une voiture.  
-Tais-toi!  
-Je crois que je t'en voudrais pendant longtemps pour ça. Ca explique le fait que tu étais peu bizarre quand tu étais petit, hein ?  
-ARRÊTES ! me suis-je écrié.

Je n'ai pas pû me retenir. Mon poing est parti tout seul.

Je l'ai frappé en plein visage. Sur la joue. Il est tombé en arrière.

-Je ne te permets pas de dire des choses pareilles !! ai-je hurlé en me relevant. Comment oses-tu...  
-De la même manière que toi, tu as osé traillir ma confiance.

J'ai soudainement ressenti une puissante douleur à l'oeil droit. Avant que je ne le comprenne, je saignais au niveau de la tempe.  
Sasuke m'avait donné un coup de poing à l'oeil. Ma tête a violemment heurté un arbre, mais je ne me la suis pas ouverte. J'étais un peu sonné.

On s'est jetés l'un sur l'autre. Je ne savais plus ce qui se passait, je ne savais plus qui frappait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire mal. Le plus de mal possible.

Soudain, comme dans les films ou dans les mangas à l'eau de rose, une image m'est apparue devant les yeux. Une photo.  
Celle de moi et de Sasuke, à la plage.

Ma rage est tombée d'un coup, comme si la pluie l'avait balayée. Je suis tombé en arrière à cause d'un coup de pied de Sasuke et me suis rattrapé sur mes mains déjà erafflées à plusieurs endroits. Sasuke s'est jeté sur moi mais je fus plus rapide ; je l'ai attrapé et l'ai plaqué au sol, lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête et assis à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il. LÂCHE-MOI !  
-Non ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! ai-je crié pour couvrir le tumulte de la pluie et de sa voix. On ne peut plus continuer à se battre comme des animaux, on est amis...  
-Pas du tout ! Nous ne sommes plus amis ! Lâche-moi...  
-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne seras pas calme. Même si pour toi je n'existe plus, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Ce fut le silence. La poitrine de Sasuke se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse fulgurante, comme la mienne.

-Je n'ai rien raconté à Sojiro. Je ne lui ai rien dit.  
-Tu mens ! Je sais que c'est faux... Tu lui as dit...  
-Non Sasuke ! Il a dû entendre lorsque... j'en ai parlé avec Kamui.  
-Kamui.. ? répéta Sasuke, cessant tout mouvement.  
-Sojiro devait être dans le couloir lorsque je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'est passé le week-end. Ensuite il a fait comme si je lui avais raconté de mon propre chef, pour qu'on s'embrouille.

La respiration de Sasuke s'est faite plus lente. Je lui ai lâché les poignets, tout doucement, prêt à les rattraper s'il tentait de m'attaquer, mais il ne fit rien. Il resta là, le regard dans le vague.

Je me suis levé de Sasuke pour m'écrouler à côté de lui. Mes nombreuses blessures me faisaient très mal ; j'avais beaucoup de mal à cligner de l'oeil droit et ma tempe saignait abondamment. Sans parler de tous les bleus que j'avais au ventre, aux bras et au jambes.

-Alors tout ça... tout ça n'était qu'un... commença Sasuke d'une voix faible.  
-Tais-toi.  
-Je suis... tellement désolé, Gaara... Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ?  
-Elle est drôle ta question. C'est comme si je te demandais si ça t'avait fait du bien de te faire renverser.

Sasuke s'est mis en position assise. Il a enfoui son visage dans ses mains et a commencé à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça. Crois-moi Gaara, je suis désolé...  
-Arrêtes de t'excuser, baka. Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas battu contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Ca fait du bien.

Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi, les yeux rougis. Il m'a souri et a automatiquement fait la grimâce ; à cause du coup de poing que je lui ai envoyé.

On est restés en silence pendant une durée indéterminée. Moi aussi je m'étais mis à pleurer en silence, la pluie se mêlant à mes larmes sur mon visage. Au bout d'un moment, on a fini par se serrer dans nos bras avant qu'il ne m'oblige à me lever et à me faire sortir du parc.

-Où est-ce qu'on va encore ? ai-je demandé en prenant appui sur lui, boîtant de la jambe gauche.  
-Bah dans une clinique. Tu crois pas qu'on va nous poser des questions, si on nous voit rentrer chez nous couverts de sang ?  
-Si mais bon... Je...  
-Non, tu ne pouvais pas te soigner tout seul, me coupa Sasuke. Et puis, te laisser dans cet état...  
-Tu sais où elle est au moins, la clinique ? C'est gratuit ? Il vont appelé nos parents non ?  
-Gaara, _ je sais ce que fais_ ! Maintenant laisse... et tais-toi.  
-OK ça va... J'te fais confiance! T'es chiant hein, tu pourrais au moins me dire si elle existe ta clinique et...

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul.

Sasuke s'est arrêté de marcher et m'a regardé. Je suis automatiquement devenu rouge et ai baissé la tête. Il a souri puis on a continué de marcher.

-

_C'était une journée encore plus mouvementée que vendredi je trouve. Une horreur._

_N'empêche qu'il est bête Sasuke. Il pourrait écouter quand on parle xD_

_Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment. Quand on a commencé à se battre, quand il a dit que je n'étais plus son ami. Quand il a commencé à dire que c'était bel et biende ma faute qu'il avait eu cet accident de voiture. En plus j'avais commencé à me convaincre que c'était un hasard cet accident, et quand il m'a sorti ces paroles ça m'a replongé dans cette horrible culpabilité dans laquelle j'étais tombé il y a quelques mois. Puis j'ai perdu mon sang froid et vous connaissez la suite._

_Voilà, c'est l'histoire de mon oeil. Il était tellement noir à un moment donné qu'on aurait dit que j'avais un bandeau sur l'oeil. Tel le pirate des mers, wouhouh._

_En tout cas, c'est quelque part dans cette période que j'ai commencé à considérer Sasuke comme un ami, un vrai._

_(J'ai l'impression, en disant ça, que tout ces mois où je disais qu'il était mon ami c'était de la rigolade. Mais c'est faux bien sûr.)_

-

**o0 Owari 0o**

Waw! Chapitre de ouf hein? J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'ai écrit la fin d'une traite, et j'ai vraiment mal à la tête maintenant! xD En plus j'ai négligé mes devoirs pour vous! Attention! xDD

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chap'? C'est la première fois que j'en fais un aussi long. Une dizaine de milliers de words, jusque là le maximum que j'avais fait c'était 8000. Là 12000... franchement j'suis puissante. xD

Bon je préfère prévenir tout de suite, comme ça je prends pas de risques, le chapitre 12 arrivera dans longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais là j'ai énormément de choses à faire, j'ai des exam's à préparer et...

Oui je sais on s'en fout de ma vie. Bon je vous laisse, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews!

A+ Kiss


	12. Fukai no Yami

Bien le bonjour les gens! Comment ça va depuis.. euh.. la dernière fois ? xD J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas, je vous livre là tout de suite ici le douzième chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**! Régalez-vous lol. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos reviews, enfin le plus simple serait de remercier les revieweuses :) (les anciennes comme les nouvelles xD). Bon je ne m'attarde pas, _bonne lecture_ :D

**Chapitre 12 : Fukai no Yami**

_Quelques jours après ce "malheureux incident". Je me souviens, lorsque je suis revenu à la maison avec un énorme pansement sur le front, un oeil tout gonflé, un bandage à la cheville et des pansements sur les mains et les avants-bras, Akira était hyper choqué xD Il m'a demandé si je m'étais fait agressé après les cours et si j'étais victime "d'ijime". Les dramas ça lui montent à la tête.  
Enfin bref, quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais battu avec Sasuke, il a pas voulu y croire ; j'ai dû m'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour lui faire comprendre. Ensuite je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et il m'a cru. C'était très drôle._

_Bref, j'avais commencé avec "quelques jours après ce malheureux incident". Sasuke, lui, par contre, il s'est fait un peu engueulé. Ses parents (son père surtout) lui ont dit que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui xD Ca m'a fait bien rire quand il me l'a dit. Et quand il leur a dit que c'était lui qui avait commencé et que c'était moi qui l'avait arrêté, ils ont dit qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi xDD Là j'étais vraiment mort de rire._

_Ensuite, ils sont partis pour la Floride. J'ai beaucoup ri quand Sasuke me l'a annoncé, en plus il me l'a dit dans un contexte complètement hors sujet - quand il m'a raconté ce que ses parents avaient dit - et complètement inapproprié._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça nous a conduit à... ce qui va suivre._

_Haha xD_

**-**

**Vendredi 9 février - 10h**

Parti dans mon casier pour me cacher. Non je rigole xD Parti dans mon casier pour prendre les affaires du cours d'après. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a toutes les affaires de la journée sauf du cours suivant dans mon sac. Trop bizarre.

Enfin bref, je vide mon sac bien comme il faut, pour ne laisser que mes affaires qui sont pour les cours que j'ai jusqu'au déjeuner (encore heureux qu'il n'y a que deux cahiers et un classeur), lorsque j'entends quelqu'un approcher derrière moi. Je sais d'emblée qui c'est.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Sasuke.  
-Je fais des cocottes en papier, ai-je répondu d'un air absent en rangeant un livre. Et toi ?  
-Bah... Je te cherchais. Tu sais l'autre jour, je t'avais dit que vous pourriez venir, toi Naruto Kiba et Shino, chez moi ce soir. Tu sais, pour rester tout le week-end.  
-Ouais, confirmais-je en rangeant mon classeur dans mon sac. Et alors ?  
-Bah c'est bon, vous pouvez venir. Au début mes parents ne voulaient pas, mais...  
-Ils sont partis mardi soir donc ils sont d'accord, ai-je coupé avec un sourire. OK c'est cool, je viendrais.  
-C'est vrai ? Génial. Je vais prévenir les autres, ensuite on va discuter de tout ça.  
-D'ac. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure.  
-Ouais.

Sur ce, il est parti. J'ai continué de faire mon sac, ai pris quelques sucettes à la cerise dont une que j'ai mis dans ma bouche puis suis parti. Et là BOUM! Je me cogne dans quelqu'un.

-Oups désolé...  
-Non c'est moi qui...

Je me stoppe. C'est Sojiro.  
_Shit_, j'avais réussi à l'éviter toute la semaine. Enfin par éviter, j'entends que j'avais suffisemment de chance pour ne pas le croiser. Mais là, comme c'est bientôt le week-end, je suppose que ma chance s'est envolée et qu'elle ne reviendra que lundi.

Je l'ignore royalement et continue ma route. Et lui a fait de même.

**12h**

Sasuke est excité comme une collégienne. Il est en train de parler du week-end qu'on va passer "tous ensemble".

-Vous pouvez tous venir hein ? Hein que vous pouvez tous venir ? demanda-t-il, une expression avide dans le regard.  
-Bien sûr qu'on peut venir, je ramènerai mon tout nouveau vernis à ongles rose et Kiba le magazine "Popteen", ai-je répondu en prenant une voix aigüe.  
-La ferme! me fit Sasuke.  
-Eh, pourquoi ce serait moi qui ramènerais le magazine "Popteen" ? s'exclama Kiba, choqué.  
-Tu es en face de moi, alors c'est ton prénom que j'ai prononcé.  
-Et pourquoi pas celui de Naruto, ou de Shino ? Ils ne sont pas _si loin de moi_ !  
-Ouais mais t'es le seul des trois à avoir une soeur, ai-je déclaré d'un air entendu, en trempant ma boulette dans ma sauce de soja. Donc si tu lis "Popteen" par inadvertance, ce sera normal.  
-Mais _toi aussi_ tu as une soeur! Et je te rappelle que la mienne est _mariée_ !  
-Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire "Popteen".  
-Raaah t'es chiant.

Kiba, exaspéré, abandonna et continua de manger son déjeuner d'un air renfrogné. Moi, complètement indifférent, j'ai fait signe à Sasuke de poursuivre mais il m'a fait comprendre par un regard que je l'avais "vexé".

-C'est bon les gars, je blague, ai-je marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous vexez pour un rien, vraiment.  
-C'est toi la chochotte! se sont écriés Kiba et Sasuke en même temps.

J'ai ri en levant les yeux au ciel, encore une fois. J'ai décidé de parler d'autre chose que de "Popteen".

-Sasuke, on va faire quoi chez toi ? ai-je demandé.  
-Bah... regarder des films, faire n'importe quoi, tu vois quoi ? La routine, répondit-il, content que je parle de ça.  
-Oui je vois, j'ai déjà l'habitude de tout ça. Et on irait chez toi à quelle heure ? Direct après les cours ?  
-Ouaip'.  
-Et pour ceux qui habitent loin de chez toi, comme... tout le monde ?

Sasuke m'a lancé un regard genre.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, vous allez chez vous prendre vos affaires et vous revenez! s'écria-t-il.  
-Ouais bah fallait le dire, parce que y'en a _plus d'un_ qui est lent du bulbe ici, ai-je répliqué avec un sourire.  
-De qui tu parles, Sabaku ?! se sont écriés Naruto et Kiba d'une même voix.  
-De ceux qui se sentent visés, répondit aussitôt Shino, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.  
-Shino!! s'exclama Kiba.  
-Excellent, ai-je commenté.  
-Oh ça va la ferme !

J'étais mort de rire. Les filles, de leur côté, parlaient entre elles; ce qui explique qu'elles ne commentent pas ce qui vient de se produire. Je me tourne vers elles pour voir de quoi _elles_ elles parlent.

-Ah non non non, disait Sakura, je ne suis pas d'accord. Oguri Shun est nettement plus beau que...  
-**Attention** à ce que tu vas dire! avertit Kamui. Le plus beau, celui qui casse tout, c'est YamaP. Y'a pas moyen.  
-Et Matsumoto Jun, qu'est-ce que t'en fait ? demanda Hinata.

Rohh, bataille d'acteurs. Je me retourne, lassé, et continue de manger en silence.

**14h et quelques**

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke et moi sommes devant le lycée. Sasuke nous explique,_ pour la énième fois_, ce que nous devons faire.

On doit rentrer chez nous, attendre son appel, et dès que c'est fait on part chez lui. D'après "ses calculs", on doit tous être chez lui entre trois heures et trois heures dix. Mais moi, juste pour rire, j'ai décidé d'être chez lui soit à 14h50, soit à trois heures et quart. Je vais prendre trois heures et quart parce que ça me laissera un peu plus de temps pour préparer mes affaires. Je sais que ça va l'énerver, c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je prends...  
(je précise que je suis devant mon armoire bien sûr xD)

Bah mon pyjama, quand même. En fait j'aurais pas dû aller devant mon armoire pour prendre mes affaires. Il me faut juste mon pyjama et quelques sous-vêtements.  
Ensuite...

Mais c'est dingue ce qu'on s'en fiche. Me voici chez Sasuke, à trois heures vingts.

-Gaara! Tu devrais être arrivé depuis dix minutes déjà! s'exclama Sasuke dès qu'il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
-Excusez-moi,_ Milady_, j'ai eu quelques problèmes en chemin, ai-je rétorqué en enlevant mes chaussures.  
-Ah ouais? Quel genre de problème ?  
-Des trucs qui te concernent pas. Tu fais chier à la fin.  
-Eh, tu parles autrement oui ?!  
-Oui, _Milady_.

Je suis parti au salon, Sasuke sur mes talons. Kiba, Naruto et Shino étaient installés sur le canapé, discutant en buvant des cafés.

-Saluut !! me suis-je écrié.  
-Gaara !! Re-salut !! s'exclama Naruto en écartant les bras.

Les deux autres m'ont fait des "salut" normaux. Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke, qui avait les bras croisés et qui me fixait... heu... fixement.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé, interloqué.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Sasuke.  
-Nan nan, c'est moi qui pose la question.  
-Oui mais moi je te demande pourquoi tu me la poses.  
-Bah c'est parce que tu me poses... Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique!! me suis-je écrié, exaspéré.  
-Gniark gniark. Bref, c'était pour te demander si tu pouvais m'aider à cuisiner ?  
-Oh bah... ouais, si tu veux.  
-Cool. Dites les gens, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? demanda Sasuke en s'adressant à tout le monde.  
-Des okonomiyaki !! s'écria Kiba.  
-Ah ouais, excellente idée, ai-je approuvé. Et vous ?  
-Bah des okonomiyaki ça me paraît bien, fit Naruto.  
-Moi aussi ça me va, renchérit Shino.  
-Yosh!! Alors viens Sasuke-chan, on va faire des okonomiyaki !!  
-Du calme, Ga-chan, fit Sasuke en me frappant la tête. Bon bah... on vous appelle pour savoir ce que vous voulez dans vos okonomiyaki OK?  
-OK !!

Sasuke et moi on est partis vers la cuisine tandis que Naruto Kiba et Shino ont allumé la télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme ingrédients ? J'espère que tu as de la sauce okonomi ? ai-je demandé.  
-Bien sûr, sinon j'aurais dit directement "trouvez autre chose les gars, il me manque la sauce", répondit Sasuke d'un ton sarcastique.  
-... Tu te fiches de moi hein ?  
-Ouais. J'ai pas la sauce.  
-OK. Vas en acheter, je commence à préparer la pâte.  
-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
-Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce qu'un okonomiyaki _sans sauce_ ?  
-Ca va.. ! Tu sais quoi, on va voir qui a réellement besoin de cette sauce. Viens, on va au salon.  
-Mais _tout le monde _a besoin de la sauce! C'est naturel !  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Dites les gens...

Les autres se sont tournés vers nous en nous voyant sortir de la cuisine.

-Je n'ai plus de sauce okonomiyaki. Vous voulez qu'on aille en racheter ? demanda Sasuke après un bref regard en ma direction.  
-Oh bah non ça devrait aller... Moi n'importe quelle sauce ça va, répondit Kiba.  
-Je n'aime pas la sauce, fit Shino (quoi ?!!).  
-Moi je m'en passerai, ajouta Naruto.  
-AHA ! s'est écrié Sasuke en se tournant soudainement vers moi. T'y vas tout seul euh, t'y vas tout seul !  
-Ca va, la ferme! ai-je répliqué. Bah passe-moi de l'argent, j'ai rien sur moi.  
-Pff, t'es qu'un pauv' nul, commenta Sasuke en prenant son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean. C'est pas cher non, la sauce okonomi ?  
-Nan, à peu près deux cents yens, ai-je répondu après avoir réfléchi.  
-Ah cool. J'te passe un pièce de cinq cents, tu ramènes la monnaie. Je compterai.  
-Avare...  
-Pardon ?  
-Rien. Je vous retiens tous! Vous avez refusé de prendre de la sauce okonomi!! ai-je accusé, pointant du doigt Naruto Kiba et Shino.

Ils ont tous les quatre pouffé de rire avec Sasuke. J'ai soupiré d'un air exaspéré puis suis parti vers l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Kiba a couru et s'est assis par terre en disant :

-Bon allez ça se fait pas, je vais t'accompagner!  
-C'est gentil, mais t'es pas obligé.  
-Si si! Même si je n'en prends pas souvent, j'aime bien la sauce. Allez, on y va !  
-OK... Bon on arrive dans pas longtemps les enfants, commencez pas les films sans nous hein!  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! s'écria Sasuke avant que je ne ferme la porte.  
-La ferme, baka!

**16h moins quelque chose  
**

-Dis Kiba, y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu m'as accompagné, mis à part "ça se fait pas" ?  
-Eh bien... fit semblant de réfléchir Kiba. OUI !!  
-Ca va ça va, ne me tue pas les oreilles non plus. Pourquoi as-tu tenu à m'accompagner, alors ?

Il s'est déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière. Il a mis ses mains sur mon épaule droite et m'a murmuré :

-Pour savoir quand est-ce que vous alliez vous sauter dessus.

Gné ?

-Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?! me suis-je écrié.  
-Bah de toi et de Sasuke, baka! répondit Kiba avec un grand sourire. Je pouvais pas demander ça devant tout le monde, surtout devant Sasuke. Alors j'ai profité du fait que tu étais seul pour...  
-Ca va ça va, épargne-moi ton roman. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça va arriver ?

Gniark tout le monde sait que ça va arriver xD

-Roh j't'en prie, ne joue pas les innocents, avec moi ça ne prend pas, fit Kiba en agitant indifféremment la main. Ca crève les yeux que vous n'êtes pas _que_ des amis.  
-La ferme! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! me suis-je exclamé un peu trop fort.  
-Ah non ?  
-Non!  
-Ah, bah si tu le dis.  
-Oui je le dis.  
-OK. En tout cas t'es pas encore au courant... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je me suis tourné d'un seul coup vers lui.

-T'as dit quoi là ?!  
-Héhéhé... Mais rien du tout, _Ga-chan_.

Pfff. M'énèrve ce type, Inuzuka de mes deux... D'où il m'appelle comme ça ?! Y'a que Sasuke qui a le droit de..  
Et merde. Heureusement que j'ai rien dit et que j'ai fait que _penser_.

N'empêche qu'il avait raison xD J'étais pas encore au courant de mes sentiments pour Sasuke... De toute façon, si j'avais été courant ça aurait été moins drôle. Je ne vois pas le côté comique de la chose mais ça me fait rire quand même.

Bref, on est arrivés au supermarché, on a acheté la sauce okonomi et on est repartis. Kiba s'est tût pendant un quart d'heure et quand on avait la maison de Sasuke dans notre ligne de mire, il a réouvert la bouche.

-Gaara, fallait pas le prendre mal tout à l'heure. C'était qu'une blague, m'informa Kiba.  
-Elle était pas drôle, ai-je aussitôt rétorqué.  
-Mais est-ce que tu y as seulement pensé ?  
-De quoi au fait qu'elle était drôle ?!  
-Mais non baka, au fait que... tu aies des...  
-Ah bah vous avez mis le temps quand même !!

On s'est tous les deux tournés. Sasuke était sorti de sa maison pour prendre le courrier (il le fait à trois heures de l'après-midi ?! Il a plus d'un train de retard celui-là xD) et nous faisait maintenant signe. On s'est regardés avec Kiba, puis on a continué de marcher tranquilles.

-Désolé, il y avait pas mal de queue, me suis-je excusé. Et puis où est le problème, vu que tu ne veux pas de sauce ?  
-Il n'y a aucun problème, Ga-chan, me fit Sasuke en me prenant la sauce des mains, mais c'est juste que j'en voulais pour de vrai de la sauce. C'était un prétexte pour que tu ailles acheter l'okonomi toi-même.  
-Espèce de baka! Tu vas me le payer. Pour la peine, je garde la monnaie.  
-Ah non! Rends-la moi !  
-T'as qu'à venir la chercher!!

Et je me suis mis à courir à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures en vitesse, ai rapidement salué Naruto et Shino puis suis parti dans la salle de bain. Mais comme un imbécile j'ai pas fermé derrière moi et Sasuke m'a rattrapé.

-Gniark rends-moi mon argent!! s'est-il écrié.  
-Veux pas! Veux pas!

Pourquoi j'ai répondu comme ça ? Je me le demande.

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme Sasuke était devant la porte, je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir. J'aurais pû utiliser la fenêtre mais faut pas éxagérer, il va pas me tuer.

Seulement me noyer.

Il s'est approché, il a pris le pommeau de douche et m'a arrosé avec. J'ai essayé d'attraper le pommeau, l'ai retourné contre lui, puis on a glissé sur l'eau et on est tombés dans la baignoire. Et voilà, une autre position inconfortable...  
Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis à califourchon sur lui. Marre d'être en bas! xD

-Lève-toi ! m'a-t-il ordonné. Et rends-moi mon argent!  
-Nan! OK je me lève et NAN je te rends pas ton argent, de toute façon y'avait pas de monnaie ! me suis-je exclamé.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Ouais ça coutaît cinq cents yens pile.  
-Mais c'est cher! Pour une sauce ?!  
-Uaip'.  
-Roh fait chier. Bon, lève-toi maintenant.  
-Ouais bah facile à dire, le pommeau il m'a enroulé la jambe.  
-Attends j'vais t'aider.

Sasuke s'est mis en position assise et a attrapé ma jambe gauche. Il a attrapé le pommeau et en moins de deux il avait fini ; sauf qu'on a voulu se relever en même temps et qu'on est retombés dans la baignoire.

-Ouaouh, c'est _cosy _ici...

Sasuke et moi on a extirpé nos têtes de la baignoire pour voir Kiba qui... nous prenait en photo.

Avec l'appareil de Sasuke.

On s'est relevés d'un seul mouvement et, toujours "d'un seul mouvement" (xD) on a coursé Kiba pour qu'il nous rende l'appareil de Sasuke. Que de courses-poursuite ici dis-donc... C'est chiant.

**18h et quelques  
**

On a fini par rattraper Kiba et, après l'avoir bastonné, on a effacé toutes les photos qu'il avait prises. Ensuite Sasuke et moi on s'est (re)mis à faire la cuisine. Comme il était que quatre heures à ce moment-là, on a plutôt décidé d'attendre un peu avant de manger. C'est pourquoi Sasuke et moi sommes en train de préparer le dîner à dix-huit heures.

-Passe-moi les rondelles de porc, m'a demandé Sasuke.  
-C'est l'okonomiyaki de qui ? ai-je questionné en lui tendant le paquet.  
-Bah Naruto voyons. Quelle idée.  
-T'es bête.  
-Bah quoi ?  
-Ferme-la et envoie la sauce.

Ah ça pour me l'avoir envoyée, il me l'a envoyée. En plein dans la joue.

-Espèce de baka! J'te remercie de l'avoir _au moins _fermée! me suis-je écrié en lui frappant l'épaule.  
-Mais de rien. Mais la prochaine fois, n'utilises pas le terme "envoyer", tu sais très bien que je prends les gens au mot.  
-Rahh la ferme.  
-Arrête de me dire dire de me taire, je vais finir par être complexé.  
-Oui mais le problème avec toi c'est que, si tu ne te tais pas, on va tous les deux avoir des problèmes.  
-Genre quoi ?  
-Genre ça.

Je lui ai frappé l'épaule. Sasuke ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il a fait plusieurs pas de côté après "le choc".

-Mais euh ! s'est-il écrié. Méchant !  
-Je sais merci.  
-Pff.

Dix minutes plus tard, après moult coups reçus et donnés, Sasuke et moi sommes sortis de la cuisine avec plusieurs assiettes d'okonomiyaki aux mains.

-Ouaiiiis le dîner !! s'est écrié Naruto. Vite, file-moi mes oko!!  
-Tiens, c'est celle-là, la sauce forme un N.  
-Ohhhh, vous avez pensé à moi!! Comme c'est gentil !!  
-Ca va ça va. Tiens Kiba, c'est la tienne. Une tonne de calmar et de fromage, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé.  
-Exact! Thanks.  
-Et kimchi, kimchi et re-kimchi plus du fromage pour Shino, fit Sasuke en tendant son assiette à Shino.  
-Merci.  
-Voilà !! Ittadakimasu !! s'est écrié Naruto.

Exécution. Si seulement Kiba n'avait pas ouvert encore une fois sa bouche. J'aurais pû manger en paix.  
(_Et c'est habituellement là qu'on remarque l'esprit pervers de l'auteure xD_)

-Dites les gens, vous avez déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, vous ? demande Kiba, le plus naturellement du monde.

Je m'étouffe avec mon okonomiyaki. Je tousse pendant une bonne dizaine d'années avant de boire un verre d'eau d'une traite et de me tourner vers Kiba, choqué.

-Kiba, on mange, là! me suis-je écrié.  
-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, t'es tout rouge Gaara, fit innocement Kiba.  
-Je viens de m'étouffer, baka, ai-je rétorqué. À cause de tes _stupides conneries_.  
-Oh, je suis désolé. Alors t'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?  
-Mais non!  
-Bah la question est réglée! Et vous, les gens ?

ROOO c'est pas vrai.

-Kiba, pourquoi tu poses cette question _maintenant_ ?! s'est exclamé Naruto.  
-Ca m'est venu comme ça, répondit Kiba en agitant la main. Moi en tout cas, je suis encore vierge.  
-Tu sais qu'on s'en tape ? informa Shino.  
-Ouais, mais pas moi ! Alors répondez !  
-Non, firent Naruto et Shino d'une seule voix.  
-Non quoi ? Non vous avez pas couché avec quelqu'un ou bien non vous voulez pas répondre ?  
-Les deux!  
-Ouais bah c'est trop tard, vu que vous avez répondu. Et toi Sasuke ? Tu es bien silencieux...

Tous les regards se tournent vers Sasuke, qui mange ses okonomiyaki à une vitesse un peu anormale.

-Quoi ? gromelle-t-il, la bouche pleine.  
-Je t'ai posé une question, Uchiwa! fit Kiba en pointant Sasuke du doigt. Est-ce que tu as déj...  
-Oui. Je peux continuer à manger maintenant ?  
-QUOI ?! se sont écriés Kiba, Shino, Naruto et moi-même.

J'étais tellement estomaqué que j'en ai oublié de fermer la bouche après y avoir mis un bout d'okonomiyaki. Les autres étaient aussi retournés que moi.

-T'as déjà... avec une fille ??! se récria Kiba , le souffle coupé.  
-Bah quoi, c'est toi qu'a posé la question nan ? Et Naruto, ne fais pas cette tête-là tu le savais! rétorqua Sasuke.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Mais j'avais oublié.  
-Tu le savais ?!  
-Mais puisqu'il le dit, signala Shino en donnant un pain sur la tête de Kiba.  
-Oh ça va toi, lâche-moi ! Je m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui dise "oui" !  
-Si tu poses une question, tu devrais _normalement _t'attendre à deux réponses différentes...

J'en ai déjà marre d'être ici. J'aurais bien aimé m'amuser mais là, ça tourne au drame.  
Terme un peu exagéré mais franchement, je déteste. Kiba et ses questions pourries... fait chier.

Sasuke n'a rien dit depuis "oui je peux continuer à manger". Il continue de manger ses okonomiyaki l'air de rien, pendant que les trois autres s'égosillent à s'en briser la voix. Lorsqu'il remarque que je l'observe, je tourne illico les yeux vers mon plat et me mets à manger comme si je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait vu en train de le regarder. Mais cette fois c'est lui qui m'observe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-je innocemment, tandis que les trois autres hurlent tellement qu'ils ne remarquent rien.  
-Pourquoi tu m'observes ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? fait Sasuke, sachant pertinnemment que ce n'est pas ça la raison.  
-Oui, tes lèvres, baka!

Pourquoi les lèvres ?  
Je me le demande.

Bref. Sasuke sourit et continue de manger.

-Je sais que j'en ai. Mais à part ça, j'ai quoi sur le visage ?  
-Un inscription indiquant "J'ai fait l'amour" inscrit en grosses lettres rouges sur le front.  
-C'est vrai ? Rah merde, je croyais l'avoir effacée. Ca date d'un an et demi quand même...

Choqué je suis.

-Tu l'as fait à quinze ans ?!  
-C'est bien Ga-chan, tu sais compter. Tu peux directement aller à l'université de Todaï avec ça.  
-La ferme!

-

_Bien sûr, je suis moins choqué aujourd'hui. Encore heureux --'_

_Cette conversation s'est poursuivie un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Quand je dis tard, c'est dans le genre vingt-trois heures, et vas savoir pourquoi on était tous morts de fatigue ; peut-être parce qu'on a fait n'importe quoi et qu'on s'est posés des questions glauques dans le noir de la chambre de Sasuke. Les mecs, franchement._

_Et n'ayant pas assez de lits pour tout le monde, devinez qui se fade le lit de Sasuke AVEC Sasuke ?_

_Bibi._

-

**23h et quelques**

En train de discuter avec Sasuke (dans son lit). En fait, Sasuke n'a que deux matelas pour les invités ; il a mis les deux dans l'ancienne chambre d'Itachi parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans sa chambre. Enfin y'a assez de place mais pour se déplacer c'est pas top. Bref.

-Alors, tu veux faire quoi demain ? me demande Sasuke.  
-Je sais pas... ai-je répondu. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de décider ?  
-Comme ça. Je voulais avoir ton avis.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Sur _ce qu'on va faire demain_.  
-Haha, j'y aurais pas pensé. Baka.  
-C'est toi le baka dans l'histoire.  
-Mais quelle histoire ? Que racontes-tu ?  
-Laisse tomber.

Silence. Sasuke se met sur un coude et moi je mets les mains derrière ma tête.

-Je trouve que tu aurais bien besoin de fringues, reprit Sasuke.  
-_Pourquoi _tu trouves _toujours_ que j'ai besoin de fringues ?! me suis-je écrié.  
-Bah parce que t'en as toujours besoin, quelle question !  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je sais m'habiller, contrairement à toi !  
-Si pour toi des trucs informes et larges ce sont des vêtements... bonjour le goût...  
-Parle pour toi ! T'as vu les pulls que tu mets ? Comment tu fais pour respirer ?!  
-_Ca_, ça ne te regarde pas, d'accord ? Et ensuite, mes pulls sont très bien ! Ni trop serrés, ni trop...  
-Ca suffit, la ferme.  
-Non. Je m'habille mieux que toi.  
-Ca c'est complètement faux, mais j'irais bien au centre commercial demain.  
-Ah ça me va aussi.  
-OK c'est cool.

Même si ça fait longtemps, je suis toujours très déconcerté de voir à quelle vitesse on arrête de se disputer. Ca me laisse un peu moins perplexe à chaque fois.  
Un autre silence. Je reste là à fixer le plafond tandis que Sasuke joue avec une mèche de cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment, qui m'a semblé une année entière de silence, je prends la parole.

-Dis, Sasuke..  
-Hm ? marmonna-t-il, toujours avec sa mèche de cheveux.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de... enfin tu vois.

J'avais parlé à voix si basse que moi-même j'avais eu du mal à entendre. Sasuke a arrêté de jouer avec ses cheveux et s'est tourné vers moi, un peu surpris.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demande-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux.  
-Heu... je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. Enfin euh... oublie ma question. C'est déplacé.

Je lui ai fait dos en marmonnant un "bonne nuit". Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce derrière moi, mais il m'a quand même dit :

-Je trouve pas ça déplacé, t'es juste bizarrement curieux.

Je me suis lentement tourné vers lui et ai vu qu'il me fixait toujours. J'ai baissé les yeux.

-Eh bien... commença Sasuke, le début est un peu bizarre. Tu ne sais pas trop par où commencer, tu ne veux rien brusquer, enfin des trucs comme ça. Mais il faut juste... déstresser.

Il a marqué une pause. J'ai relevé les yeux et nos regards se sont croisés, mais je n'ai pas détourné le regard.

-Ensuite, quand tu la regardes dans les yeux et que tu t'y perds complètement...

Une autre pause. Il n'a pas quitté mon regard une seconde, et vice-versa. Il se passa plus d'une minute avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien autour de toi à part cette personne et...

Je commence à regretter d'avoir posé cette question.  
On se fixe dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'autour de nous le silence s'intensifie à chaque inspiration.

-... Et quand tu te mets à la toucher, tout doucement...

C'est un effet d'optique ou bien il se rapproche lentement, mais sûrement de moi ? Ca ne peut être moi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ça se remarque tout de suite quand quelqu'un de couché se déplace en "restant couché".  
Et pendant que je débite des conneries dans ma tête Sasuke continue d'avancer.

-Qu'elle te regarde dans les yeux et que tu sens le plaisir venir...

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Je suis comme envoûté, ça me fait un peu peur... Je vais finir par me perdre dans son regard sombre devenu flamboyant.

Hé! Mais où est passée sa main ? Celle avec laquelle il se triturait les chev...  
Je la sens. Elle remonte doucement sous mon t-shirt, pendant que Sasuke avant lentement son visage vers le mien. Et moi je ne fais rien pour le repousser ni rien, j'attends.. je ferme les yeux et j'attends...

-Sasuke !!

Je rouvre les yeux tandis que Sasuke se recule à le vitesse de la lumière. Kiba vient d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, projettant la lumière du salon dans presque la totalité de la salle.

-Le téléphone sonnait, je ne voulais pas répondre alors j'ai voulu te l'amener mais... expliqua Kiba, agitant le téléphone dans sa main. Oh excusez-moi.. je vous ai réveillés ? Je suis désolé je...  
-Nan nan t'inquiètes pas, on dormait pas, assura Sasuke d'un ton vif. On venait d'éteindre la lumière seulement.  
-Ah d'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, la personne a raccroché avant que je n'arrive à ta chambre mais il me semble qu'il y avait écrit ton nom de famille...  
-Oh, ça devait être mon frère... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à cette heure de la nuit, celui-là ?! C'est pas possible... marmonna Sasuke en s'extirpant du lit, prenant le téléphone à Kiba et sortant de la chambre.

Ma respiration reprenait doucement un rythme normal. Après que Sasuke l'ait remercié, Kiba était resté quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il, restant dans l'âtre de la porte.  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Je tire une mauvaise gueule ? ai-je rétorqué aussitôt.  
-Gaara, ça c'est toujours. Nan mais c'était juste pour savoir. Bonne nuit!  
-Bonne nuit, Kiba.

Kiba referma la porte derrière lui, me laissant dans le noir. J'étais en tel état de choc que je ne parvenais plus à bouger - enfin, il n'y a pas que le choc qui m'empêche de bouger là tout de suite. À ce propos, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour mon entrejambe.

Au prix d'un réel effort, je me suis à mon tour extirpé du lit et je suis parti en direction de la salle de bain. Je me suis, _comme la dernière fois,_ passé de l'eau glacée sur le visage, mais aussi dans les cheveux et sur la nuque ; vas savoir pourquoi. Et en même temps que je me mouillais, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions.

_Que s'est-il passé ?! _C'est pas possible, comment cela a-t-il pû arrivé ?  
Serait-ce parce que j'ai posé "la" question ? Ou bien parce que Sasuke a, tout simplement, joint les gestes aux paroles ? Ah oui, et j'ai encore une question : _Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ?!  
_

Je prends une serviette et m'essuit les cheveux. Etant de nouveau dans mon état normal, je ressors de la salle de bain et vais me coucher, où Sasuke n'y ait pas encore. Tant mieux. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à m'endormir avant qu'il ait fini de téléphoner à Itachi.

Avec un peu de chance...

Je me pose encore des questions. Pourquoi cela m'avait-il fait un tel effet ? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas stoppé quand il a glissé sa main sur mon torse ? Ni quand il s'est approché de mon visage ?...

La réponse tenait en une seule et même phrase ; mais comme moi-même je n'étais pas au courant (j'étais débile à cette époque-là quand même xD Un môme de cinq ans l'aurait sû) eh bah on va laisser "planer le suspense" (quel suspense ? Je vous le demande).

-

_Quand j'y repense, ça me fait tout bizarre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on en a toujours pas reparlé._

_Cet après-midi on devait aller au centre commercial car, même après le "petit incident", Sasuke pensait que j'avais quand même besoin de nouvelles fringues. Ce qui m'a horripilé étant donné qu'il se foutait tellement de mes t-shirts qu'il passait ses mains en dessous._

_Rien que de penser à ça me fait tout drôle._

_Enfin bref, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. _

-

**Samedi 10 février - 15h et quelques**

Non non, je ne viens pas de me réveiller. Il y a deux heures seulement.

Lorsque j'ai pris mon déjeuner avec les autres, Sasuke ne me regardait même pas. Il faisait d'ailleurs comme s'il n'avait invité que trois personnes au lieu de quatre, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Après ce qui s'était passé, j'avais même peur de me retrouver seul avec lui, que ce soit dans la cuisine ou dans un coin trop sombre à mon goût.

Bref, après s'être mis d'accord, on est finalement partis au centre commercial. D'ailleurs je commence déjà à m'ennuyer, j'ai repéré trois-quatre fringues et ensuite plus rien. Je trouve un peu que c'est une activité de filles mais bon...

-Hé hé les gens, j'ai un peu faim, on va s'acheter quelques gâteaux et des canettes ? propose Naruto en montrant un supermarché du doigt.  
-Tu veux pas plutôt aller dans un café ? demande Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Oui, ça devrait aller aussi. Alors, on va dans lequel ?  
-Hmm... Pourquoi pas celui-là ? suggéra Kiba.  
-Nan mais tu l'as vu ? Y'a plus de rose que dans n'importe quel magasin d'Hello Kitty. Je vais pas là-dedans, rétorqua Sasuke.  
-On dirait un "bar à papa", ajouta Shino.  
-Ahaha !! Excellent la blague.  
-De quoi ? J'ai pas compris..  
-Bar à papa, _barbe _à papa... T'as compris maintenant ?  
-Ouais !! Hahaha, excellent la blague, Shino.  
-Merci. Je me suis entraîné.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche pendant ce dialogue complètement débile et sans intérêt. Mais la blague était bien pensée xD

Je ne comprends pas. Moi-même je me trouve taciturne, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais. Serait-ce à cause de "l'incident" ?...  
Il y a un truc qui m'échappe, ça me fait chier un max. La scène redéfile dans ma tête pour la centième fois de la journée ; Sasuke qui raconte, Sasuke qui me touche, Sasuke qui s'approche, Sasuke qui se recule... Et encore et encore...

Je ne me sens pas vraiment bizarre quand j'y repense, c'est seulement quand je me _concentre_ dessus.  
Là, ça me fait un effet horrible.

C'est parce qu'en vrai, le contact de sa main sur mon torse ne m'a pas déplu.

Au contraire.

Oh non.

-Et toi Gaara, tu préfères lequel ? Celui où il y a de la fumée violette ou bien le tout blanc ? me demanda Naruto. S'il te plaît, ne répond pas le tout blanc...  
-Ne l'influence pas ! s'est écrié Kiba.  
-Oh, toi tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux le tout blanc!  
-La ferme!

J'arrête d'écouter. Ca me dépasse. Et en plus j'ai l'impression que mon coeur est tombé au niveau de mon genou droit tellement je désespère. Mais j'essaye de le remonter et là il reste coincé au-dessus du nombril.

Je raconte encore des conneries.

Bref, tout ça pour dire j'essaye de m'accrocher tout en gardant un visage impassible. Ce que je fais depuis l'âge de... euh... pierre. Haha !

-Alors, Gaara ? Violet ou blanc ? me presse Naruto, me secouant presque les épaules.

Je fais mine de réfléchir. En réalité, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Blanc, allez.  
-HOURRA !!!  
-NANNNNN... POURQUOI BLANC, POURQUOI BLANC ?!  
-Parce que j'aime pas le violet. Laisse-moi.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ça !! Rohhh...

Naruto s'est éloigné à grands pas vers le "café tout blanc", suivi des trois autres. Moi je les ai suivis à la vitesse d'un escargot en mode ralenti. Donc _pas très vite _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**18h et quelques**

On est rentrés du centre commercial à peu près à cette heure-ci. Je suis resté silencieux pendant presque toute l'après-midi, aussi c'est normal que j'aie une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.  
En train de débarasser les courses qu'on a faites pour les films de ce soir. Du pop-corn, des chips, du pop-corn, des chips. Plus quelques boissons pour ne pas mourir désydratés. Et des repas normaux aussi.

Bref, je ne sais pas par quel hasard, ni comment (ça veut dire la même chose), mais je me retrouve seul dans la cuisine avec Sasuke. Et ma peur de ne _pas_ me retrouver seul avec lui dans la cuisine, Dieu il en fait quoi ?! Je vous le donne en mille : il se mouche dedans.

-T'as mis combien de petites bouteilles dans le frigo ? me demande Sasuke, occupé à ranger des trucs et des machins dans les placards.  
-Bah cinq. Et une grande, au cas où.  
-OK, c'est ce que je voulais faire. Si tu veux des chips, sers-toi, elles sont dans ce placard.  
-D'acc'.

Sasuke sort de la cuisine en me souriant. Je lui souris à mon tour, et continue de mettre des trucs dans le frigo.

OK, il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit.  
OK, je vais faire pareil.

Donc ça veut dire que ce soir, si il va plus loin, demain matin je me contenterais de faire "Bonjour Sasuke, t'as bien dormi ?" ?!  
Sûrement pas. Je veux pas.

Je dormirais pas dans son lit cette nuit.

Ni dans sa chambre.

OK, je dormirais dans la chambre d'Itachi avec les autres, et un des trois prendra ma place dans le lit de Sasuke. On va voir si eux aussi ils se font... euh... enfin vous voyez.

Je finis par sortir de la cuisine. Les autres ne sont pas dans le salon, j'en conclus qu'ils sont dans la chambre de Sasuke et qu'ils sont sur son PC. J'y vais donc.

Quelques heures après (environ quatre xD), on entame le film. C'est un film d'horreur, mais dans le genre qui est _censé_ faire peur, pas qui te fait faire des cauchemars pendant trois semaines. Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Tiens, mais j'le connais c't'acteur ! Si je ne m'abuse, il va mourir dans quelques secondes.  
Boum, touché. En plein dans la tempe, c'est magnifique toute cethe hémoglobine.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino et Sasuke sont plus ou moins à fond dans le film. Naruto a sursauté comme un malade quand l'autre s'est fait tué, Shino dort depuis la neuvième minute du film, Kiba rit aux éclats à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt et Sasuke est dans le genre "je suis à fond dedans mais j'ai pas peur". Moi je ne fais que me délecter des scènes sanglantes assez bien faites pour un film à aussi petit budget (3 yens 50).

-Hé les gens, vous voulez pas qu'on regarde un _vrai_ film d'horreur ? ai-je fini par proposer, parce que j'avais déjà deviné la fin du film alors qu'il se termine dans une demie-heure.  
-Ce serait bien, approuva Sasuke, sans quitter des yeux l'écran.  
-Attendez, je veux voir quelqu'un exploser ! fit Kiba avec un grand sourire.  
-Euuuhhh vous voulez pas regarder un film drôle plutôt ? demanda Naruto, qui venait de se cacher le visage devant une mort particulièrement sanglante.  
-Bah, on a loué que de l'horreur, dis-je en agitant les deux DVD's que j'avais dans la main. Tu n'as qu'à regarder un film sur le PC de Sasuke, sur le net...  
-Pas question que je reste seul dans le noir!! s'écria Naruto.

Silence.

-Ohhh c'est trop cute! s'est exclamé Kiba.

Mais il était le seul à trouver ça mignon. Nous autres (Sasuke et moi, Shino dormant toujours) étions un peu choqués et beaucoup morts de rire.

-OK OK on enlève, je dois avoir une comédie gravée sur un divx quelque part, finit par dire Sasuke en se levant.  
-Ouf, je te remercie, fit Naruto avec un sourire.

J'ai continué de regarder la fin du film, c'était précisément le moment où il y avait le déclic et que tu te disais "Oh bah mince alors, c'était pas lui qui.. ??!!"... Je comprends que Shino se soit endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir fini de regarder le film (finalement, le budget devait être de 3 yens 75), on a mis le film drôle de Sasuke. Je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer, et je me suis endormi.

**Aucune idée de l'heure  
**

Réveillé par les éclats de rires instantanés de Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Shino. Un mec se retrouve pendu par le pied alors qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose, ce que de toute évidence il n'a pas réussi à faire. Je me rendors.

De vagues images dans ma tête ; je me couche dans un lit, je me regarde dans une glace, je _mange_ une glace, je vole un marteau à la main, une pluie de pop-corn rouge... Je _crois_ que les rêves se sont un peu mêlés à la réalité.

**Dimanche 11 février - 11h et quelques**

J'émerge, ayant l'impression de me réveiller depuis des semaines. Je regarde autour de moi ; Shino et Kiba dorment.

Je me lève doucement et sort de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ayant une petite faim, et décide finalement de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Parfois je suis d'humeur généreuse (hm parfois...on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main).  
Dis-donc y'a pas grand-chose dans son frigo à Sasuke. C'est pas grave, je vais faire des omelettes...

Alors que je commençais à casser les oeufs un a un, un petit bruit derrière moi me fit me retrourner.

-AHH !! P'tain tu m'as fait peur Sasuke!! me suis-je écrié, un oeuf tombant tout entier dans le saladier.  
-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, même si son sourire montrait que c'était intentionnel. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?  
-Des omelettes. Y'a pas grand-chose ici...  
-Ouais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait les courses. Tu veux de l'aide ? me proposa-t-il.

C'est seulement là que je me rends compte qu'il est torse nu et que moi aussi. Je me retourne vivement vers mes oeufs en marmonnant :

-Si ça te dérange pas trop...

Je l'entends s'approcher. Il se place à côté de moi, me sourit et me fait :

-OK, alors comme condiments tu mets du sel, du poivre, du curry, du paprika, de la...  
-Nan mais stop, tu les ajouteras sur ta propre omelette tes trucs, l'ai-je interrompu en levant la main. Pour le moment, c'est que le sel...  
-Comment ça ? Et si on aime pas tous le sel ?  
-Mais voyons Sasu, _tout le monde _aime le sel !  
-Ah ouais ? Et quand t'as demandé pour la sauce okonomi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hein ? J't'écoute ?  
-C'est pas la même chose !  
-Si c'est la même !  
-Arrêtes, tu fais pas chier hein !  
-Grrr...

On s'est regardés puis on a éclaté de rire. Sasuke a passé son bras autour de mes épaules tandis qu'un autre bruit me faisait me retourner.

-Ahhh Gaara... soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi... Sans une bonne dose de disputes connes je suis plus le même.  
-Euh... Sasuke ?  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Me dis pas que j't'ai encore...  
-_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
_

Sasuke s'est retourné, apeuré. Se tenaient dans l'âtre de la porte, je vous le donne en mille : ses parents. Sa mère avait une étrange expression sur le visage, un peu indéfinissable, alors que son père, lui, c'était très facile de deviner ; la colère et la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! grommela son père.  
-B-bah rien, je faisais un déjeuner c'est tout... répondit Sasuke, retirant son bras autour de mes épaules à la vitesse de la lumière.  
-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on ne devait pas _ne pas faire_ de bruit, chuchota sa mère à l'oreille de son mari.

Je me suis subrepticement glissé hors de la cuisine, j'ai réveillé les autres et on a quitté la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-

_Aaaahhhahahahahahahaaahaha !! Désolé. C'est juste que ce moment de ma vie me fait tellement rire._

_J'étais trop sous le choc quand j'ai entendu les parents de Sasuke du salon. J'avais essayé de le prévenir mais... il s'est mépris sur ce que je voulais dire et voilà xD_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai déjà passé un meilleur week-end. C'était pas mon pire mais... il y a eu mieux._

_Le lendemain aussi c'était drôle xD Quand Sasuke est venu en cours après s'être fait enguirlandé.  
Mais vous saurez tout cela plus tard... _

**o0 Owari 0o  
**

Wouhouh!! Chapitre 12 terminé !! xD Enfin. C'est à partir du prochain que ça devient plus qu'intéressant xD  
J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Moi j'le trouve un peu étrange ce chapitre, mais ça va je l'aime bien. Lol xD

Dites-moi votre avis dans les reviews !!

Kiss Kiss les enfants xD


	13. Uso

Saluut !! Comment ça va ? (C'EST LES VACANCES xD Désolée) Pour une fois que j'update dans les normes xD J'ai repris de l'avance dans mes chapitres, je suis contente. En parti parce que c'est le moment préféré de ma fic xD Vous allez savoir pourquoi en lisant le nouveau chapitre ci-dessous. Et ne soyez pas trop déçus surtout, ce serait pas drôle xD Enfin soyez déçus si vous voulez, du moment que j'écris moi tout va bien. Lol xD

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 13 : Uso!**

_Ahahahahaha !! Sasuke s'est fait allumé xD Pardon.  
Ok je sais que je l'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps mais je peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Vous allez voir que cette période de ma vie est très étrange. D'abord parce que c'est trash et ensuite...  
Parce que c'est trash._

_Laissez-moi tranquille._

**-**

**Lundi 13 février - 9h et quelques**

Dans notre salle de classe. Sasuke nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on soit partis en huitième vitesse.

-Mon père était furieux, disait Sasuke. Il m'accusait d'avoir invité des gens pour "faire des trucs".  
-Il te traitait d'homosexuel, en clair ?  
-Nan, au début il m'a engueulé parce que je vous avais invité alors qu'il m'avait dit non, rectifia Sasuke. Ensuite, quand il m'a vu avec Gaara dans la cuisine ça a dérapé.  
-Comment ça se fait que ça ait dérapé ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
-Oh, rien du tout, je le tenais par les épaules...  
-...En même temps que tu disais "qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi"... ai-je continué en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Oui, admit Sasuke, j'étais en train de dire ça aussi. Ca a porté à confusion.  
-Tu m'étonnes --' marmonna Shino. Et qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Tu as été puni ?  
-Nan, je leur ai dit que d'une, je n'étais pas homo, de deux, je faisais ce que je veux et que de trois, puisqu'ils ne sont jamais à la maison ça ne les concernait pas.  
-Waw, ils ont vraiment de la _chance_ de t'avoir comme fils, ai-je commenté.  
-Ta gueule!

J'ai souri à Sasuke et il m'a rendu mon sourire. J'ai ensuite mis ma tête entre les bras en attendant le début des cours, mais à peine avais-je fermé les yeux que j'ai entendu le prof entrer dans la salle. Il nous a salué, blablabla, et nous a directement dit qu'on aurait un truc à préparer pour...

La Saint-Valentin.

Nan mais je rêve, c'est quoi ce prof ?!

Ah ouf, c'était une blague. Il se fichait de nous, juste pour voir notre réaction ; mais il nous a quand même dit qu'on aurait un truc à préparer pour dans deux semaines.  
Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris (en parti parce que je dormais un peu), mais je crois qu'il faut... euh... bah en fait, je n'ai rien compris.  
Je compte sur Sasuke pour m'expliquer. À l'heure de la pause.

Tiens, justement c'est l'heure.

-Ohé, Sasu, l'ai-je appelé alors qu'il se levait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ga-chan ? m'a demandé Sasuke en se retournant.  
-Hey, pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi comme ça ?  
-Comme ça, j'avais envie. Mais bref, que veux-tu ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire comme projet-ché-pas-quoi ?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Ouaip'.  
-Bah réponds-moi!  
-Demande à Kamui.

Et il s'est éloigné très vite. J'avais la flemme de le suivre alors je me suis rassis à côté de Kamui.

-Kamui, on doit faire quoi ? demande-je d'une voix innocente.  
-Tu t'es _encore _endormi ? C'est pas possible ça, tu devrais boire plus de café... marmonna Kamui avec un sourire.  
-Tu sais très bien que le café ça a l'effet contraire sur moi, ai-je rétorqué du tac-au-tac. Bref, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Rien de bien compliqué, attends...

Elle a interrompu la partie de cartes qu'elle faisait avec Kiba et s'est tournée vers moi. Elle m'a expliqué en environ deux minutes, et à la fin je comprenais encore moins qu'avant.

-Quoiiii ???!! me suis-je exclamé.  
-_En gros_, tu dois juste faire l'analyse de quelqu'un de sexe opposé, tu dois raconter sa vie mais à la première personne. Sans dévoiler l'identité de la personne pour autant, tu vois ?  
-Ahhh !! Fallait dire ça tout de suite ! Pourquoi t'as rajouté plein de mots compliqués la première fois ?  
-C'étaient les mots du prof, m'a fait Kamui. Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour passer dans la classe supérieure, avec le niveau que tu as...  
-J't'emmerde!! Avec ton 35/100 en maths tu peux parler!  
-Oh ça va hein, de toute façon toi avec ta vieille note de Japonais ancien...  
-Mais t'as vu à quel point elle est pourrie cette matière!  
-Bon j'avoue. Mais n'empêche, moi j'ai 75 !  
-C'est parce que t'as plus l'habitude de parler le Japonais ancien que le courant toi --'  
-Laisse-moi tranquille !  
-Nan !

Silence.

-La personne sur qui on fait le projet, elle est au courant qu'on le fait sur elle ? ai-je demandé, alors que Kamui retournait à sa partie de cartes.  
-Je pense pas, répondit-elle. Kiba, la personne est au courant ?  
-Je sais plus, demande à Naruto.

Kamui s'est tournée sur le côté.

-Naruto !! s'est-elle écriée.  
-Quoi ? _Quoi_ ?! s'est exclamé Naruto en se tournant vers Kamui, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Dans le projet, la personne est-elle au courant que le projet _est sur elle _?  
-Nan, répondit Naruto en hôchant la tête. Le prof a dit qu'il fallait savoir se reconnaître.  
-D'ac, merci !

J'ai hôché la tête, signe que j'avais compris, puis me suis levé pour aller chercher une sucette à la cerise dans mon casier. Mais à peine suis-je sorti de la classe que Sasuke me rentre dedans.

-Mais aïeuh !! nous sommes-nous écriés en même temps.  
-Ca t'arrive de faire gaffe ? me fit Sasuke.  
-Pas souvent, et toi ?  
-Seulement quand t'es dans les parages !!  
-Pff, baka...  
-C'est toi le baka !  
-Dis-donc, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu t'es fait agressé en allant aux toilettes ou quoi ? me suis-je étonné en voyant son air renfrogné.  
-Nan... C'est juste que j'ai croisé Naoki en revenant ici.  
-Et ?  
-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, il m'a énervé. Oh, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention...  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je sais pas, il t'aime pas. Sojiro no plus, d'ailleurs.  
-Oui na mais ça je le savais, ai-je répliqué aussitôt. Mais tu sais pas pourquoi il t'a dit ça ?  
-Nan.  
-Génial, maintenant je me sentirais menacé partout où j'irais... Super. J'vais être obligé de garder les mains sur les fesses.

Sasuke a pouffé de rire. Moi-même mes lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire.

-Allez viens, faut qu'on aille en cours, m'indique Sasuke en montrant d'un signe de tête la classe.  
-Nan, j'ai un besoin urgent, ai-je refusé.  
-C'était pas la peine de dire que c'était urgent.  
-Tu confonds tout toi ! Je veux juste une sucette à la cerise.  
-Ahh ! Bah alors j'vais t'accompagner. On y va.  
-Si tu veux.

On s'est mis à marcher vers lesdits casiers. Tandis que Sasuke me parlait des personnes sur lesquelles pouvaient se porter son projet, je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre ? OK je suis violent et assez fort quand je veux (c'est Sasu qui me l'a dit) mais il n'empêche que Naoki, c'est un p°tain de malabar.

On arrive enfin à mon casier. Je l'ouvre, fouille un peu et finis par trouver mes confiseries préférées.

-Tu en veux une ? propose-je à Sasuke.  
-Nan merci. Je t'en _volerai une_ plus tard.  
-OK... Enfin j'veux dire pas d'accord. J'ai pas envie que tu me voles.  
-Bah allez ! S'il te plaît !  
-Juste pour le plaisir de commettre un méfait ?  
-Oui !  
-Quel baka.

J'ai refermé mon casier, une sucette à la cerise à la main (et une autre dans la poche), et Sasuke essayé d'attraper la mienne d'un geste rapide, m'obligeant ainsi à me coller contre mon propre casier. Il a raté.

-Ah, alors quand tu voulais dire "plus tard"... ai-je remarqué.  
-Oui, nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, me fit Sasuke avec un hôchement de tête.  
-En effet. Mais arrête d'essayer de me voler, voyons !  
-Nan!

J'ai levé le bras le plus haut possible -celui qui tenait la sucette-, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Sasuke a tendu le bras, se mettant lui aussi sur la pointe des pieds. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à toucher mon poignet.

-Dis-donc, t'es grand ! s'est-il exclamé.  
-Je sais, j'ai pris trois centimètres la semaine dernière!

Sasuke essayait toujours de me prendre ma sucette, sautant presque pour me l'arracher des mains. Mais moi je ne me préoccupais plus vraiment de la sucette.  
Je crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué dans quelle situation il nous mettait encore. Il était tellement près que je pouvais presque sentir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. La mienne en tout cas, bougeait à la vitesse de la lumière en mode accélération.

Je le sens qui arrête de s'agiter. Ouf, il vient de remarquer cette position inconfortable et va s'éloigner en riant, comme d'habitude.  
Mais à la place, il me sort :

-Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ?

Je baisse le bras. Je vois, c'est tout autre chose qui le préoccupe.  
Je m'empresse de rabaisser ma manche pour qu'elle recouvre tout mon bras jusqu'à mon pouce.

-Rien, ai-je répondu rapidement en mettant ma sucette dans la bouche.

Sasuke se recule. Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

-D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Est-ce que tu...  
-Non! Je.. c'est pas moi qui... arrête!

Sasuke venait de me tirer le poignet et avait relevé la manche.

-Ca n'a pas l'air récent... Gaara, quand est-ce que tu...  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était pas moi !  
-Comment ça c'est pas t...

Sasuke me regarda sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Mais avant qu'il ait pû dire quoique ce soit, la cloche sonnait, annonçant le début des cours. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je garde les yeux baissés. On marche alors en silence vers notre salle de classe.

**12h et quelques**

J'en ai trop dit. J'en ai trop dit.

Qu'est-ce que je m'étais dit, en arrivant dans mon tout nouveau collège, il y a deux ans ? "Ne parle jamais de ton passé, ou plutôt mens en disant que c'était une utopie ton enfance".  
Ouais bah, on dirait que ça a foiré mon truc. Foiré en beauté.

Et merde. Maintenant Sasuke se pose des questions. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé parce que... je ne jugeais pas ça _très _important. Bien sûr que si c'est important mais... je ne voulais pas, disons, _ébruiter_.  
Et voilà, je me sens bizarre. Je déteste dévoiler mon passé, c'est vraiment un truc qui m'insupporte.

Je n'en dis pas plus. J'essaye d'oublier cette histoire depuis une dizaine d'années, pourquoi ferait-elle surface _aujourd'hui_ ?!

-Gaara ?

Je me tourne. C'est Kamui qui me regarde en souriant, un truc pas identitfié entre ses baguettes.

-Oui ? marmonne-je en essayant de garder un visage impassible.  
-Je peux te voir une seconde ? demande-t-elle en se levant.  
-Euh... d'accord, répondis-je, hésitant.

Je me suis levé puis nous sommes partis dans le couloir. Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas restés à un endroit fixe et marchions dans les couloirs, du côté des salles de science.

-Gaara, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez Sasuke ? Tu m'avais dit en SMS qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre...  
-Oh, ça...

J'étais tellement tourneboulé à cause de ce que Sasuke avait "découvert" que j'avais oublié qu'il avait failli m'embrasser.  
J'ai tout expliqué à Kamui en quelques minutes. À la fin, elle était plus qu'étrange. Mais pas surprise.

-Tu vois, ça c'est la preuve formelle qu'il y a _quelque chose_ entre vous, dit-elle avec un sourire que je n'aimais pas.  
-Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu dis que des conneries... ai-je rétorqué un peu trop vite.  
-Arrêtes d'essayer de démentir aussi vite, voyons! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
-Mais non! C'est mon ami, c'est juste mon ami...  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Oui !  
-Alors t'expliques comment le fait qu'il ait failli te sauter dessus ? Et que tu l'aies laissé faire ?  
-Lâche-moi avec ça!  
-Seulement quand tu auras admis que tu ne le considères pas seulement comme un ami.  
-C'est peine perdue de discuter avec toi. J'arrête.

Je suis reparti en sens inverse, ai descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre et se suis revenu dans notre salle de classe. Les autres n'ont pas posé de question en me voyant revenir aussi furibard, si ce n'est que Sasuke me regardait avec plus d'insistance si c'était possible. Kamui est revenue trois secondes plus tard, le visage impassible, a embrassé Naruto et a continué de manger (je vous rappelle qu'ils sont ensemble depuis... euh... pas longtemps).

Ignorant royalement le regard de Sasuke sur moi, je me mets à manger mes boulettes de riz au thon rouge. Miam, mais je suis encore plus préocuppé maintenant.  
Alors **en premier** : je parle trop. Mes manches sont trop courtes et maintenant, Sasuke sait.  
Ensuite, **deux** : les gens disent que je suis homo alors que je ne le suis même pas et que surtout je ne le sais pas moi-même.  
Et enfin, **trois** : il se peut que je me fasse tabasser en sortant du lycée parce qu'un malabar veut ma peau pour X raison.

Ma vie n'est pas des plus, disons, _palpitante _en ce moment.  
Même si j'ai connu pire.

Passons.

**18h et quelques**

La journée s'est terminée "dans les normes", on va dire. Personne ne m'attendait à la sortie des cours, sûrement parce que j'étais collé jusqu'à cinq heures. _Personne _n'attends quelqu'un jusqu'à cinq heures, surtout quand on finit à 13h.  
Ensuite, lorsque Sasuke en a eu marre de mon mutisme face à ses questions, il a décidé de parler d'autre chose et de faire ce qu'il préférait : faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Enfin, Kamui n'a pas reparlé du fait que j'avais des sentiments pour Sasuke. On a continué de blaguer sur des trucs jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse les cours.

Je suis sur mon PC, à la recherche d'un nouvel anime très "hémoglobinien". Mon besoin en sang est le même que celui d'un vampire j'ai l'impression, sauf que moi je ne tue pas. Enfin, pas vraiment xD

Entendant finalement mon estomac gronder, je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour me chercher de quoi me calmer jusqu'au dîner. Akira regarde les infos tandis que Kankurô met la table, mais je remarque l'absence de Temari.

-Bah, où est l'autre ? demande-je, surpris.  
-D'une, _Temari_ rentre pas à cette heure-ci et de deux, elle est partie pendant une semaine à Tokyo, me répondit Kankurô en me lançant un regard des plus attendris (trop pas).  
-Quoi ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
-Compte pas sur moi pour te répondre.

Je me suis tourné vers Akira, excédé.

-Akira, tu peux me dire pourquoi Temari est partie à Tokyo ? demande-je en me tournant vers lui.  
-Tu sauras ça quand elle reviendra, me répondit-il avec un sourire. Apporte-moi les boulettes de viandes s'il-te-plaît.  
-Roo tout de suite.

Tandis que je partais pour la cuisine, Kankurô a fait à Akira :

-Oublie pas demain, je pars chez tante Nao OK ?  
-Oui oui.

Je suis revenu à vitesse grand V dans le salon, l'assiette de boulettes de viandes à la main.

-Comment ça tu t'en vas aussi ?! me suis-je écrié.  
-Ehhh oui, répondit Kankurô, tout fier. Une semaine sans cours...  
-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi je pars pas chez tante Nao ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il part chez tante Nao ?  
-Tu n'as qu'à écouter quand on te parle, ont rétorqué Akira et Kankurô en même temps.  
-'Tain la gentillesse...

J'allais m'asseoir lorsque le téléphone a sonné ; et devinez qui c'était ?

-Ga-chan !!

Vous avez trouvé.

-Sasuke, tu as l'air très content dis-donc.  
-Nan, je suis normal.  
-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as crié "Ga-chan !!" de cette manière ?  
-J'étais content que ce soit toi qui décroche.  
-Pff, foutaises. Bref, que veux-tu ?

Silence.

-... bah en fait, je sais pas.  
-Tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Nan, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé.  
-Ok, bah moi je dois aller manger maintenant. On se voit demain!  
-Ouaip'. Bon app'...

Et il a raccroché.

J'ai posé le téléphone sur le socle et je puis parti me rasseoir, pensif. En fait, je sais pourquoi Sasuke m'a appelé mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de me demander. De toute façon je lui dirais jamais, na.

Ou peut-être un peu plus tard.

Un peu plus tard, malheureusement indéterminé.

-

_Je sais il se passe pas grand-chose. Et alors ? C'est ma vie, laissez-moi tranquille._

_Et maintenant c'est au tour de Sasuke de me harceler. La dernière fois c'était moi, pour savoir... euh... je ne me souviens plus, et maintenant c'est lui qui veut découvrir la vérité sur mes poignets. J'en ai marre, qu'on me laisse avec ça._

_C'est dommage que ça ne commence que maintenant, et qu'en plus deux bouleversants évènements vont intervenir dans ma misérable vie d'adolescent cynique.  
Ca ne fait que commencer, je me répète. Au moment où je vous parle, je n'ai pas vu la fin._

_Quoique... _

-

**Mardi 14 février - 11h et quelques**

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
-Mais parce que ! Tu fais chier à la fin !  
-Essaye juste.  
-J'y arriverais pas.  
-_Essaye juste._  
-Non je t'ai dit.

On a une heure de perm'. Je suis en train de me promener dans la cour avec Kamui, qui me tanne pour savoir pourquoi Sasuke me regarde avec insistance. Apparemment elle sait que je sais pourquoi, et maintenant elle veut savoir ce que Sasuke veut savoir.  
C'est horripilant.

-Bon d'accord, j'arrête, fit Kamui. À la place je vais te donner du chocolat!  
-Tu espères m'acheter avec _ça_? me suis-je étonné.  
-Mais nan, baka! C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui. Et vous les Japonais, vous offrez du chocolat à vos amis et à votre petit ou petite ami(e), je me trompe ?  
-Non, mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'offrir du chocolat...  
-Au lait avec des éclats de noisettes.  
-... c'est bien ce que je disais, tu _dois_ m'offrir du chocolat.

Kamui éclata de rire et sortit une petite boîte de son sac. Elle regarda le nom écrit dessus, puis la remit à l'intérieur de son sac en secouant la tête.

-Tu en as combien là-dedans ? demande-je, moitié curieux, moitié surpris en voyant qu'elle avait répété trois fois le même geste.  
-Oh, j'en ai six différentes, répondit-elle en examinant une boîte rouge sang avant de me la tendre. Une pour toi, une pour Naruto, une pour mon père, une pour Sasuke et les deux dernières sont pour moi !  
-C'est pas très sympa pour les autres, fis-je remarquer.  
-Ils m'ont offert des chocolats ?

Bon, effectivement.

-Mais je ne t'en ai pas offert, moi, ai-je continué.  
-Oui mais toi je t'aime, t'as pas besoin de me donner du chocolat.  
-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Oups, c'est déjà fait. Ca me le fait à chaque fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime.

J'ai un peu l'air de pas vouloir du chocolat mais c'est juste que je suis surpris ; c'est la toute première fois que je reçois du chocolat pour la Saint Valentin.

-Ohh c'est trop cute! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. Serais-tu amoureux de moi, Gaara-chan ?  
-Pas le moins du monde, ai-je rétorqué avec tout le calme dont je disposais.  
-Mais oui bien sûr, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, tu aimes Sasuke.  
-Roohh, tu vas pas recommencer...  
-D'accord. Tu peux aller donner ce chocolat à Sasuke s'il te plaît ?  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, comme ça.  
-Heu, si tu veux.

J'ai pris le petit paquet qu'elle me tendait (bleu, cette fois) et je suis reparti dans le sens inverse, vers un banc où était installé le reste des gens.

-Hey Sasu, l'ai-je appelé, une fois suffisemment proche pour qu'il m'entende.  
-Oui Ga-chan ? Que tiens-tu là ?  
-Du chocolat... Du chocolat noir aux noix de pécan, ai-je répondu en lisant un petit papier qui dépassait.  
-Tu m'as offert du chocolat ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est pas moi, c'est Kamui. Elle m'a demandé de te l'apporter.  
-Aww, OK! Bah tu lui dirais merci, d'autant que c'est celui que je préfère.  
-D'acc'.

J'allais repartir en sens inverse quand Sasuke m'a rappelé.

-Kékiya? ai-je maronné en me retournant.  
-Tu es _sûr_ que c'est de Kamui ? me demanda Sasuke en examinant la boîte.  
-Bah oui, ai-je assuré, preplexe. Pourquoi tu en doutes ?  
-Y'a écrit ton nom ici. Regarde.

Je me suis approché, interloqué, puis ai malheureusement constaté qu'il avait raison. Il y avait écrit en toutes lettres "De la part de Ga-chan" .

-Tu m'excuses une seconde ?

J'ai pris la boîte des mains de Sasuke et suis reparti vers Kamui, qui était adossée à un arbre en écoutant de la musique - tout en mangeant un de ses chocolats.

-Hey Kamui, c'est quoi ça ? demande-je, la voix étonnamment posée pour quelqu'un à qui on vient de faire une blague de mauvais goût (xD).  
-Une boîte, répondit-elle.  
-Mais nan baka, tu as écrit que c'était de ma part. Pourquoi ?  
-Pour la marrade. Mais si Sasuke avait bien lu, juste en dessous il y avait écrit "En fait c'est de Kamui"..  
-Ah ouais ?

Vérification. Elle disait vrai en plus cette Anglaise.

-Tu vois, ce n'était qu'une demie blague, m'indiqua Kamui en appuyant sur le bouton "Play" de son lecteur.

Je me suis adossé au même arbre qu'elle en ouvrant mon chocolat, quand qui avise-je dans mon champs de vision ? Je vous le donne en mille : Naoki.  
Qui s'arrête devant moi en plus.

-Sabaku, quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama-t-il. Tu sèches les cours avec ta petite amie ?  
-Je ne peux manifester la même joie en te voyant, désolé, ai-je répliqué sans lever les yeux vers lui, et d'une je ne _sèche_ pas, ça s'appelle une heure de permanence et de deux, elle n'est _pas_ ma petite amie.  
-Ohh, si tu le dis. Alors, Sabaku, tu...  
-Il paraît que tu me cherches ? l'ai-je interrompu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois, j'ai tellement respiré que j'ai empietté sur ton espace vital ? On est même pas dans la même classe.  
-Ferme-la, arrêtes de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.  
-Je vais essayer d'arrêter. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elles soient plus grosses que _toi_.  
-Tu...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire, Naoki ? Tu es venu chercher les histoires ou bien tu as un but préçis ?  
-Tu me fais chier.  
-Je vois, des histoires alors. Si tu veux te battre, va falloir que tu attendes, j'ai un planning très chargé.

Silence. Je continue de manger mon chocolat - c'est qu'elle est douée la Kamui! xD - quand soudainement il me saute des mains.

-HEY ! me suis-je écrié. NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DE FAIRE CA ?!  
-Tu m'insupportes, faut bien que quelque chose prenne nan ?  
-Hann je vois... en fait tu es venu juste parce que tu savais que j'allais t'énerver en t'insultant, et avoir un prétexte pour me frapper, c'est ça ? Je brûle hein ?  
-Disons que, pour le moment, c'est pas vraiment ça...  
-Ramasse mon chocolat, ai-je ordonné.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ramasse-le. Tout de suite.  
-Tu es en train de me donner un ordre là ?

Je lui ai enfoncé mon poing dans le ventre sans même me rendre compte que je m'étais levé.

-Oui je t'en donne un, sale bâtard, ai-je murmuré à son oreille. _Ramasse-le_.

Naoki m'a regardé dans les yeux, le regard noir, mais il n'a pas bougé.

-Excusez-moi...

Je ne connais que trop bien cette voix.

-Il manquait plus que toi... ai-je marmonné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Jésus pour vous voir tous les deux dans la même journée ? Et dans la même heure en plus ?  
-Je te rassure, tu n'as rien fait à Jésus, répondit Sojiro avec un sourire. C'est juste que je t'aime pas vraiment.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
-J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime pas te voir.  
-Tu veux dire qu'on ressent la même chose l'un pour l'autre ? Mais c'est fantastique ! La même chose que quand je vois un cafard à vrai dire... J'ai envie de l'aplatir pour qu'il s'en aille de cette planète.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps.

Naoki et Sojiro avaient fondu sur moi, Kamui s'était levée et un truc noir, non-identifié, était arrivé devant moi.

Bon, en regardant mieux, on peut voir que le truc noir c'est Sasuke. Il est assis sur Sojiro en lui donnant des coups de poings, tandis que Kamui est sur le dos de Naoki en lui tirant les cheveux.

Quel joli tableau d'amour.

**13h et quelques**

On peut dire que c'était franchement la marrade. Ben moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusé.

La bagarre s'est terminée quand la sonnerie a annoncé le déjeuner. Sojiro et Naoki, un peu dépassés, sont partis. Hann la honte de se faire battre par une fille qui fait un mètre cinquante quand on fait un mètre quatre-vingts xD Ca me choque.

En tout cas, je m'en suis donné à coeur joie pour les frapper. Je les déteste à un point presque inimaginable - _presque_. En ce moment même, je reprends des forces parce que je me suis bien défoncé tout à l'heure.

-... Et ensuite, on est tous les deux tombés en arrière et je lui ai arraché une touffe de cheveux sans le faire exprès, racontait Kamui, rayonnante.

Elle avait la lèvre légèrement enflée et un pansement sur la paume de la main.

-Mais ce salaud m'a donné un coup à la bouche et je me suis ouvert la lèvre, poursuivit Kamui en mettant une quantité impressionnante de riz dans sa bouche.  
-En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que Sojiro ne sera plus jamais le même, annonça Sasuke, lui aussi la bouche pleine. Il a une énorme coupure sur la joue, et en partie à cause de lui en plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Naruto, buvant littéralement nos paroles.  
-Pendant qu'on était par-terre, il a attrapé une branche et m'a frappé avec, expliqua Sasuke. Mais j'ai dévié le coup avec plus de force que je ne le voulais et je lui ai écorché le visage.  
-Aïe aïe aïe, commenta Kiba.  
-Ouais. Ensuite, Gaara est arrivé et il lui a mis un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre parce qu'il - Sojiro - était sur le point de me planter un bout de branche _quelque part_.  
-Où ça ?  
-Ca je sais pas, suis-je intervenu. Mais il l'avait brandi comme un poignard et je l'ai stoppé dans ses grands projets.  
-Waw, ça devait être grandiose de près! soupira Sakura.  
-T'inquiètes que ça l'était! Soit ils reviendront plus jamais nous faire chier, soit ils reviendront se venger avec la force d'un Jedi.  
-Bah dis-donc Ga-chan, tu vas chercher loin, fit remarquer Sasuke. T'étais obligé de dire "la force d'un Jedi" ?  
-La ferme!

**17h**

Sasuke est à la maison. Et bien sûr il n'y a personne, vu que Kankurô et Temari sont partis pour X raison et qu'Akira est au travail. On est installés devant la télé en discutant du projet que nous avons à faire pour le 27 février.

-Sur qui vas-tu le faire, toi ? me demande Sasuke.  
-Sur Kamui, je pense, ai-je répondu. Elle est la seule que je puisse vraiment analyser.  
-Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Moi j'hésite entre Sakura et Hinata, mais je crois que je vais prendre Sakura. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps.  
-Muais, c'est mieux. Oh, regarde...

Alors que je zappais tout en discutant, je suis tombé sur un flash infos, apparemment en direct. Il disait qu'un fou s'était échappé de l'asile et qu'il était actuellement recherché, bla bla bla... Barricadez vos maisons, fenêtres, na na na...

-Trop fort ! me suis-je exclamé. Et regarde, il s'est introduit dans un magasin !  
-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder des gens se faire massacrer, fit remarquer Sasuke.  
-Mais si, c'est marrant. Allez, apporte-moi le pop-corn et un soda.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller chercher le pop-corn et les boissons dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, j'étais tellement absorbé que je n'ai même pas entendu qu'il me posait une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande-je en me tournant vers lui, vaguement intéressé.  
-Gaara, je... Il faut que je te demande...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est pas très facile à... S'il te plaît, éteinds-moi ça !

Je venais de me re-tourner vers la télé. En entendant le ton qu'il avait employé, j'ai coupé le son et je me suis tourné vers lui.

-Gaara, s'il te plaît... dis-moi qui t'as fait ça...

Ahhh. Alors il revient à la charge avec cette histoire de poignets.

-Non, Sasuke, je ne te répondrais pas. Pas encore.  
-Mais pourquoi Gaara ? C'est important!  
-Non ça ne l'est pas, ai-je marmonné. Ca ne l'est plus, maintenant.  
-Gaara...  
-Sasuke arrête de me harceler ! Je te le dirais plus tard, quand je serais prêt...  
-Si on en croit les circonstances, tu ne seras _jamais_ prêt.

Je lui ai lancé un regard. Un regard noir et en même temps suppliant.

-Sasuke, arrête s'il te plaît. Je t'en parlerai un jour, c'est promis, mais pas maintenant. Je ne réussirais pas.  
-Mais j'suis sûr que si... commença-t-il.  
-_Non_, l'ai-je coupé. S'il te plaît.

On s'est regardés, pendant une centaine d'années je dirais, puis j'ai fini par détourner les yeux. Alors que Sasuke rouvrait la bouche, le téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Je suis parti décrocher en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Allô ?  
-Je suis bien chez Akane Akira ?  
-Euh... oui, mais il est sorti...  
-Êtes-vous son fils ?  
-Heu, oui mais pourquoi...  
-J'appelle car il y a eu un accident... Monsieur Akane s'est fait récemment attaqué par un fou échappé d'un asile et nous devons identifier la victime. Travaille-t-il dans un commerce au numéro 5 de la rue...

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite. Je n'entendais plus rien du tout d'ailleurs.  
En me voyant lâcher le téléphone, Sasuke a accouru vers moi. J'ai dû m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber par-terre tellement je tremblais.

Sasuke a ramassé le téléphone et a demandé qui était à l'appareil. En deux minutes, il avait répondu à toutes les questions et avait raccroché. Quand j'ai fini par arrêter de trembler, j'ai voulu me déplacer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais Sasuke m'a arrêté d'un geste.

-On ne peut pas y aller tout de suite, me dit-il à voix basse. L'infirmier vient de me le dire...  
-Mais... est-ce qu'il est... est-il...

Le mot resta coincé dans ma gorge.

-Non, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il va s'en sortir... T'inquiètes pas...

Il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais trop faible pour le repousser, et de toute façon je n'en avais même pas envie.  
Je me demande comment je ferais sans lui parfois.

-

_Et voilà, ça fait un évènement sur deux. Ca me tourneboule toujours quand j'y repense. Quand je pense que j'ai failli perdre Akira... ça me choque un max._

_Deuxième évènement qui, en fait, n'en est pas un à proprement parler._

_C'est juste un fait. Qui d'ailleurs n'a aucune importance..._

-

**18h**

Sasuke est resté ici. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le virer, contrairement à mon habitude. De toute façon, je préfèrais qu'il reste.

-Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ? me proposa Sasuke.  
-Arrêtes de me dorloter comme une mère, ai-je répliqué. Je vais bien.

C'était archifaux bien sûr. J'étais comblètement abattu et je n'avais pour une fois pas la force de rester seul.

-Arrêtes un peu de dire ça, ordonna Sasuke d'une voix douce, en souriant. Je vais te faire des onigiris au curry, à la viande et au thon rouge. Tu aimes ça non ? Tu te souviens, c'est ce que je t'avais pris la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés pour de vrai.  
-Ouais, ouais je me souviens. Comment oublier qu'un baka me pique ma bouffe ?

C'est vrai ça, comment oublier ? Ce souvenir restera gravé dans les annales (les miennes). Parce que Sasuke compte beaucoup trop pour oublier une rencontre pareille, si futile soit-elle.

Là, il s'est produit quelque chose d'inexplicable. J'ai détourné Sasuke de la cuisinière et je l'ai serré dans mes bras, comme ça. Encore heureux qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il m'a serré fort en me disant que ça allait bien se passer et qu'Akira allait bien. Quelques larmes ont coulé mais je venais de remarquer autre chose.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins j'avais envie de me décoller de lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire.. ?

Une seule chose, malheureusement.

Je me suis écarté de Sasuke, à contre coeur, et on s'est souris. J'ai essuyé mes larmes et l'ai informé que j'allais prendre la relève pour la cuisine, qu'il pouvait prendre une douche. Il a acquiesçé et est sorti de la cuisine, me laissant seul. J'ai attendu qu'il soit suffisamment "haut" pour presser une main sur mon coeur et pousser un "PUTAIN !" puissant.

Ca y est, la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je savais que j'aurais dû le renvoyer chez lui.

J'étais amoureux de Sasuke.

-

_Ce fut le pire jour de ma vie. Ou comme l'a dit un chanteur dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom : "It was the worst day of my life". À moins qu'il n'ait chanté "This is the first day of my life", auquel cas je serais ridicule._

_Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Moi. Sasuke. Amoureux de lui. Pas possible. Après 9 mois, mon coeur a fini par céder. C'est bien ma veine ça, je me fais un meilleur ami et là BAM !  
_

_"Le bus ?"_

_Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais n'empêche que le bus a eu un petit rôle dans notre relation.  
Et maintenant, je suis amoureux de lui. J'arrivais pas à le croire ça._

_Enfin, l'histoire peut commencer pour de vrai._

**o0 Owari 0o**

YATTA !! J'ai fini le treizième chapitre. Vous êtes contents hein ? Depuis le moment que vous attendiez ça xD Je dois avouer que moi aussi je l'attendais! Et ça m'a fait remarquer que ma fic avançait bien plus vite que je ne le pensais xD

Vos impressions ? Qu'avez-vous aimé ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ?  
J'attends vos reviews :)

Moi en tout cas ce que j'ai pas aimé c'est la taille du chapître xD Même pas 6000 words! (qui est ma moyenne, vous l'aurez remarqué xD Sauf bien sûr dans les cas où je fais 5000, 8000 ou plus récemment 12000). Y'a trop de zéros pour que je puisse suivre moi-même xD Et la fin je l'aime pas non plus xP Trop bâclée pour moi.

Oh et, vous pouvez perdre espoir tout de suite, le lemon c'est pas pour tout de suite... xP Gniark _°Nate BloOdy démoniaque°  
_

Kiss les enfants!

Oh et, **C'EST LES VACANNNCES !!!** Comment j'suis trop contente xD Enfin x)


	14. Fujin Ai L

Heyyy les gens !! Ca va ? Vous avez hâte de lire hein ? xD Eh bah je suis pas sûre qu'il soit au niveau de vos espérances. (comment ça je dis ça tout le temps ?! xD)...  
Soit dit en passant, merci pour vos reviews! Pas moins de 25 reviews depuis j'ai updaté le chap 13 !! (et là je reçois un mail de Fanfiction je vous assure que ça fait peur xD) Bon, on passe à 26 reviews xD... Je remercie tout particulièrement **Ryuu Nagahi**, **Calladan, Sehaltiel** et **schuichi** dont les reviews me vont toujours droit au coeur **x3**

J'arrête de vous bassiner... Voici le nouveau chapitre ! _Bonne lecture !_ :)

(oh et euh... j'ai fait une erreur dans les dates xD Tout est décalé d'un jour, ce qui veut dire que le 14 février est en fait un mercredi et ainsi de suite :s... donc je modifie pour ce chapitre et puis bah voilà xD)

**Chapitre 14 : Fujin Ai (L)**

_C'était impossible. C'était impossible._

_Moi ? Amoureux de Sasuke ? Ne me faites pas rire.  
Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi quand je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans mes bras, et plus si affinités ? Hein ? Dites moi ? Je vous écoute._

_Aucune raison valable hein ? Eh bah je vais vous la donner la raison moi : je suis amoureux de lui._

_Ces mots m'étaient apparus comme le Diable en personne à l'époque. Ca me faisait chier en plus ; la bande de nazes avait raison. Il n'était pas seulement mon ami._

_Maintenant, mon désarroi et ma surprise face à ces sentiments me font bien rire. J'assume à présent._

_Comme ces sentiments me désorientaient au plus haut point, j'ai décidé d'en parler avec quelqu'un._

_Devinez ?_

**XxX**

**Jeudi 15 février - 15h et quelques**

Akira a été autorisé à recevoir des visites seulement deux jours après être entré à l'hôpital. Une chance (je ne sais pas si je suis ironique).

Kamui m'accompagne à l'hôpital. N'étant pas venu en cours le mercredi parce que j'étais doublement mal - mon père étant à l'hôpital et mon coeur étant amoureux de mon meilleur ami (quoique c'est _assez minime_ ça) - j'ai tout raconté à Kamui aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous aviez tous raison, me lamentais-je alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Moi... et Sasuke... Oh, my God...  
-Arrêtes de répéter ça, me fit Kamui. Tu sais, nous on disait ça pour vous taquiner un peu, même si on trouvait ça bizarre. Et voilà, maintenant tu l'es vraiment ! C'est dingue, non ?

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

-Oh ça va hein, ne me zieutes pas comme ça. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une passade, d'accord ? Dans une semaine, vous serez redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde.  
-J'espère de tout coeur que tu as raison, ai-je soupiré. Je n'aime pas avoir des envies de meurtres à chaque fois qu'une fille le touche de trop près.

Kamui a pouffé de rire. Nous étions arrivés à l'étage et on se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Akira.

-Et donc, que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? ai-je aussitôt répliqué.  
-Je devine que c'est la première fois que tu es amoureux ?  
-Waw, tu pourrais être médium, ai-je marmonné en faisant la moue. Oui c'est la première fois.  
-Hmm. Eh bien... d'abord, _toi_, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Est-ce que tu veux que vous restiez amis, que vous alliez plus loin... Je sais pas moi.

Ah, excellente question. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi depuis... euh... hier.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Kamui et moi avons soupiré en même temps.

-Ecoute, on en reparlera après d'accord ? Après avoir vu ton pè...

Mais la voix de Kamui s'est évanouie à cause de cris provenant de la chambre d'Akira. Il y avait une voix de femme, claire, beaucoup plus calme que celle de l'homme - mon père, entre autres.

-... mangerais pas _ça_! Je vous ai dit que j'étais _allergique_ à la vanille... Cela fait dix mille fois que je vous le dis ! J'en ai marre à la fin !  
-Mais voyons monsieur, il n'y a pas de vanille dans ce dessert! Et moi cela fait _dix mille fois_ que je vous dis qu'il y a d'autres desserts à votre disposition!  
-Vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit!  
-Eh bien maintenant c'est fait! Prenez une mousse au chocolat !  
-Arrêtez de me crier dessus ! Vous ne... Gaara! Kamui! Vous êtes là...

Akira changea d'expression aussi vite que si un vent violent venait de souffler sur son visage. Il avait un sourire énorme sur le visage.

-Bon, Akane-san, je vous laisse ces quatre desserts ici et vous prendrez _ceux que vous voulez_, fit l'infirmière excédée, mais ayant néanmoins repris son calme.  
-Bien, merci Mademoiselle.

Dès que l'infirmière fut sortie, Akira me serra fort contre lui... avant que je ne remarque qu'il ne me prenait que d'un seul bras.

-Salut, Papa, ai-je marmonné contre lui, les yeux fixés sur son bras gauche.

**15h40**

Pour résumer, on ne peut pas dire que ça a été _une très bonne journée_ pour Akira non plus. Encore la mienne était mieux ; j'étais encore en un seul morceau.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là tous les deux, fit Akira avec un sourire. Même si tu n'es pas ma fille, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kamui, c'est tout comme puisque tu passes autant de temps chez moi que si tu y vivais.  
-Heuu... marmonna Kamui, un peu gênée.  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas un reproche! J'aime bien avoir du monde à la maison, ça me fait plaisir. Surtout quand c'est Gaara qui invite.

J'ai regardé les draps du lit d'Akira, les trouvant soudainement très intéressants. Lui a posé sa main sur la mienne et m'a souri.

-Kamui, tu peux nous laisser seuls une minute ? demanda Akira.  
-Oh, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Kamui en se levant. Prenez tout votre temps...

Et elle sortit. J'ai regardé Akira, l'air interdit (que d'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à appeler "Papa" quand je ne m'adresse pas à lui), et lui avait un air grave sur le visage. J'étais surpris.

-Que se passe-t-il ? ai-je demandé.  
-Gaara, mardi... les hommes qui m'ont attaqué... commença-t-il.  
-Il n'y en avait pas qu'un ?! l'ai-je interrompu, choqué. Ils ont dit à la télé qu'il y avait _un_ fou qui s'était échappé de l'asile...  
-Oui, c'est vrai, mais son complice se faisait passer pour un client. Et si je t'en parle, c'est parce que..

Il a marqué une pause, cherchant visiblement les mots.

-... C'est parce que ces hommes te cherchaient.

Mon coeur est tombé dans ma poitrine.

-Ils _me_ cherchaient ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ca je n'en sais rien, répondit Akira en hôchant la tête. J'ai fait comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir ; le complice me menaçait avec un de mes katanas. Pas de bol, il avait pris un faux - de mauvaise qualité quoi, ceux exposés en vitrine. C'est avec ça qu'il m'a transpercé le bras. Je crois que s'il avait pris un vrai katana, on aurait dû m'emputer.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille son récit. Mon cerveau s'était bloqué sur "ces hommes te cherchaient". Pourquoi ?

-De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? ai-je demandé brusquement, interrompant ainsi Akira.  
-.. ensuite le fou a pris la fuite et... Pardon ?  
-À quoi ressemblaient-ils, ces hommes ?  
-Oh, euh, laisse-moi réfléchir... Le fou avait la boule presque à zéro et une énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, et l'autre avait une crinière de fauve, brune tirant vers le rouge... Ils étaient tous les deux très grands.  
-Une crinière ? ai-je répété.

Akira hôcha de la tête. J'ai serré le drap dans mon poing.

-Donc, c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait attaqué ? ai-je fini par dire, le regard sombre.  
-Ne raisonne pas ainsi, fit aussitôt Akira. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ta faute si je me suis fait attaqué, crois-moi Gaara...  
-C'est de la faute de qui alors ? C'est la tienne peut-être ?  
-Non, Gaara, ce n'est la faute de personne. Et sache que je te protègerais coûte que coûte, que...  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
-... que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Akira m'a regardé sans ciller, puis je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule.

**XxX**

_Ca m'avait fait du bien de voir - erff - Papa en bonne santé. Je me sentais nettement mieux après, même si l'affaire de deux hommes partiellement inconnus me recherchant a occupé mon esprit pendant un temps. Temps qui n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas révolu._

_Ensuite, Akira m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans ma vie. Sur un coup de tête, j'avais décidé de lui dire pour mes sentiments envers Sasuke ; et vous savez quoi, il n'était même pas surpris ! À croire que j'étais la dernière personne au courant de mes sentiments pour Sasuke. Horripilant comme affaire._

_Bref, Akira m'a tout d'abord dit de me comporter comme d'habitude ; mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment je comportais avant de prendre connaissance de mes sentiments._

_Problématique._

**XxX**

**Vendredi 16 février - 8h48**

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Kamui sur MSN la nuit dernière, j'ai décidé de la jouer calme avec Sasuke. Genre, je suis total stone comme d'habitude sauf que j'ouvre la bouche que pour... euh... parler.

Bon sang, je me fais l'impression d'une fille là.

Bref, je me colle une sucette à la cerise au bec, sors de la maison en fermant à clé et m'apprêtais à envoyer un SMS à Kamui pour lui dire que je sortais quand qui avisai-je dans mon champ de vision ?

Devinez, c'est pas compliqué.

Sasuke, appuyé contre un mur, pianotant sur son portable. Deux secondes plus tard, je sens le mien vibrer dans ma poche ; j'ouvre le SMS et lis "Dépêche-toi Ga-chan, je t'attends _contre le mur_. x33".  
Ceci est une incitation à la provocation. Ni plus ni moins.

Respire. Reste calme.

-Ca va pas de m'envoyer des SMS comme ça ? T'as cru j'étais ta petite amie ?! me suis-je écrié en guise de bonjour.

Ouais bah le calme c'est pas gagné.

-Salut Ga-chan, ça va mieux ? Désolé de pas avoir pû venir hier, mes parents voulaient que je sois là avant qu'ils ne repartent. Alors, comment va Akira ?

Arff, la beauté de ce mec, c'est quand même dangereux.

-Il va bien, merci, ai-je répondu en commençant à marcher, Sasuke m'emboîtant le pas. Et puis ce n'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas venu, du moment que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

"Et pour moi", ai-je ajouté dans ma tête.

-Mais oui, c'est tout naturel, approuva Sasuke en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Akira est comme... disons... un grand-frère très vieux.  
-Très vieux ? Il n'a pas cent cinquante ans, tu sais! Et enlève tes sales pattes.  
-Quoi, il a cinquante ans de moins, c'est ça ?  
-Arrête, il est plus jeune que ton père!  
-Oui mais mon père c'est un vieux sage, un doyen, fit Sasuke en hôchant la tête. Le doyen des doyens.  
-Il a à peine la cinquantaine.  
-C'est bien ce que je dis.  
-Sasuke, ferme-la tu veux.

On s'est souris puis on est montés dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.  
C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. J'arrive toujours à être - plus ou moins - naturel. C'est déjà ça.

**8h55**

Erreur.

C'est arrivé, comme il fallait s'y attendre, dans le bus. Le bus a freiné d'une manière assez violente pour X raison (sûrement à cause d'une petite fille écervelée qui traversait la rue en vélo) et je me suis sauvagement retrouvé collé à Sasuke. Et collé pas dans le genre confortable, plutôt dans le genre je fais un mouvement et là on croit qu'il me prend contre une porte.  
Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Beûrk.

-Ca va ? Je t'écrase pas trop ? me demanda-t-il, juste à côté de mon oreille.  
-Non non, je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau, ai-je répliqué.  
-Si tu le dis. On va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée alors !  
-Sûrement pas! Bouge de là, Sasu !

Avec un rire, Sasuke s'est dégagé et il a repris sa place en face de moi. Deux secondes plus tard, on était arrivés.

-Coucou ! Ca va ?

Kamui venait de descendre d'une voiture tandis que nous entrions dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle courut vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bah Kamui, où étais-tu ? ai-je demandé.  
-J'étais en retard alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de me déposer, répondit-elle en passant son bras dans le mien (rassurez-vous, je ne lui tendais pas, ma main était dans ma poche). Gaara, quel exploit, tu es à l'heure !  
-T'as vu ça, c'est grâce à moi, fit aussitôt Sasuke, je lui ai envoyé un SMS pour le prévenir que j'étais dehors.  
-J'étais _déjà dehors_ quand tu me l'as envoyé, baka, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Ca, personne ne le saura jamais.  
-La ferme! Moi je le sais.

On est entrés dans notre salle de classe. Les autres nous ont salué, blablabla, je me suis assis, blablabla...

Barbant.

**11h et quelques  
**

Me suis fait collé après avoir sorti une remarque bourrée d'ironie à un prof. Aucun humour dans ce lycée.

**13h et quelques**

Le déjeuner. Je l'attendais avec impatience celui-là.

Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas faim et en plus je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a dans mon bentô aujourd'hui. Des sashimi et des légumes sautés ; je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis préparé ça.

-Dis Ga-chan, ça va ? me demande Sasuke alors que j'observais par la fenêtre au lieu de manger comme à mon habitude.  
-Hmm ? Oui oui, ça va je...  
-Dites les gens, vous avez vu, c'est le week-end !! s'écrie Naruto.  
-Naaannn c'est vrai ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul, Naruto ? rétorqua Kiba.  
-Non, c'était sur mon calendrier.  
-Ah bah vu comme ça... ai-je marmonné, et Sasuke en face de moi a pouffé discrètement.  
-Vous voulez qu'on fasse une virée quelque part ? proposa Naruto. Je sais pas moi... On pourrait aller à Tokyo, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Hein, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
-Tu l'as déjà dit, signala Sasuke. Ben quand même, t'aurais pû prévenir plus tôt, le billet de train c'est pas donné tu sais...  
-Mais l'intérêt c'est de ne _pas_ savoir où on va aller, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Ouais mais quand t'as pas d'argent tu ne pars pas très loin --'

La discussion aurait pû durer des heures comme ça. En fait elle a duré une demi-heure puisqu'à 13h30 c'était l'heure de reprendre les cours. Je n'ai pas vraiment participé - pas du tout.

**17h et demie**

Tout ça pour dire, j'en ai marre des cours, des gens et tout le tralala. Une journée des plus barbante et en plus, quand j'ai proposé à Sasuke de venir chez moi, il s'est désisté en disant qu'il devait aller quelque part. Je lui ai fait une scène du genre "Ohh mon Sasu, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ainsi ??" même si il y avait une part de vérité.

Enfin bref, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines (et même de nombreux mois), je m'ennuie un vendredi soir et je suis totalement seul chez moi.

Hmm, pas bon ça.

Je descends au salon pour me chercher un peu de nourriture. Trente secondes plus tard, je ressors de la cuisine, un beignet à la main et tendant la main vers le téléphone ; mais à peine l'ai-je touché qu'il sonnait. Je vous jure que c'est effrayant.

-Allô ?  
-Hey, Ga-chan. Tu as décroché vite, dis-donc. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Je suis content que Sasuke m'appelle.

-Bah en fait, là, je faisais rien, ai-je répondu en m'installant dans le canapé du salon. Je m'ennuie un peu.  
-Ah ? Moi aussi. Dès que j'ai fini, je passe chez toi si tu veux.  
-Comme tu veux. Pourquoi tu m'appelles au fait ?  
-J'sais pas... J'avais envie d'entendre un peu de ta voix, normalement le vendredi à cette heure-ci je l'entends tout le temps hurler après moi.  
-Pff, je ne fais pas que te gueuler dessus.  
-Oh, la plupart du temps ! M'enfin, je finis le plus vite possible et ensuite je cours chez toi OK ? J'ai envie de faire des trucs glauques avec toi.

Silence.

-... _Pardon ?!_ ai-je hurlé dans le combiné.  
-Hahahahahahhahhaahahahaaahaha !! Trop fort comment tu réagis, Ga-chan, à chaque fois que je te dis des trucs comme ça. Bref, je te dis à tout à l'heure... Et sors les préservatifs.  
-La ferme !  
-Hahaha !! Allez, à plus.

J'ai raccroché puis ai composé le numéro de Kamui.

-Allô ?  
-Kamui ? C'est moi, Gaara.  
-Je sais, ton nom s'affiche quand tu appelles.  
-Oui je sais mais c'est toujours mieux de s'annoncer.  
-En effet. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-J'ai envie de voir Sasuke. Et je m'ennuie.  
-T'as remarqué que c'était pas Sasuke au téléphone ?  
-Quoi ?! Tu n'es _pas_ Sasuke ?! Mais alors qui es-tu, étranger ??  
-Ahh ça va hein. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-... Je sais pas.

Silence.

-Tu veux que je passe chez toi ? proposa Kamui.  
-Oh, je sais pas, Sasuke a dit qu'il allait venir "dès qu'il aurait fini", ai-je répondu. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est ? Il m'a appelé de son portable tout à l'heure.  
-Il est chez son frère.  
-Quoi ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?  
-Bah, il me l'a dit.  
-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je m'en étais douté. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est...  
-C'est toi qui m'a posé la question "comment tu le sais". 'Fin bref, je suis là dans deux minutes, d'accord ?

Et pof, elle raccroche. Elle est trop étrange cette fille, mais je l'adore. Sûrement parce que je suis étrange aussi (et pas qu'un peu).

Deux secondes plus tard, je l'entends sonner à la porte. J'ouvre, elle entre, blablabla...

-Dis-donc, tu voudrais pas que je rentre chez moi dès que Sasuke arrive ?

C'est une idée à creuser.

-Heu... En fait je sais pas.  
-Tu parles. T'en meurs d'envie, hein Gaara ? Je sais que tu...

Interrompue par le téléphone. Je décroche.

-Allô ?

Silence.

-Allôôôôôô ?!

Une sorte de raclement, un souffle et ensuite à nouveau le silence.

-Tu parles pas ? Connard.

Et j'ai raccroché.

-Bah, qui c'était ? demande Kamui, étonnée. C'était Sasuke qui te faisait une blague ?  
-Non, quelqu'un qui s'était trompé de numéro sans doute.  
-Quoi c'était un inconnu ?! Et toi tu le traites de connard ?  
-Bah oui. Il parle pas et en plus il fait des bruits glauques. Je déteste les gens qui font ça, même quand c'est pas fait exprès.

Hé, mais au fait.

-Dis Kamui, quand Sasuke fait genre qu'il... ai-je commencé.  
-C'est quoi cette manière de parler ?! "Sasuke fait genre qu'il" ?? me coupa Kamui en ouvrant de grands yeux tout en souriant.  
-Quand Sasuke _fait semblant_ de, tu vois, heu...  
-De sortir avec toi ?  
-Ouais, voilà. Bref, quand il fait semblant, tu crois qu'il fait ça juste pour rire ou bien parce qu'il y a un fond de vérité ?

Kamui se fend la poire (non elle n'a pas de fruit sous la main, elle rit juste).

-Gaara, on dirait une vraie fille ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
-Quoi ?! J'te traite de mec moi ? Baka onna !! me suis-je écrié.  
-Ohh ça va hein, du calme. Et puis je dis ça juste parce que tu réagis comme une fille.  
-J'avais compris, merci. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, OK ? Je m'exprime comme je veux.  
-OK OK, j'te traite plus de fille. Bref, _pour répondre à ta question_, eh bah je sais pas trop... Sasuke est le genre de type à pas dire les choses franchement et à se foutre de la gueule des gens en même temps.  
-Merci, sympa.  
-_Mais_, de l'autre côté, il se voile souvent la face et cache ses vrais sentiments...  
-Oh, je vois.

Je réfléchis en me tripotant les lèvres. Mon nouvel anti-stress.

-Tu assimiles la nouvelle ? me demande Kamui en me voyant si songeur.  
-Nan, c'est déjà fait ça, répondis-je en continuant de me tortiller les lèvres. Mais j'essaye de voir ce que ça va engendrer.  
-Comment ça, ce que ça va engendrer ?  
-Voir comment je vais me comporter avec ça. Je change un peu trop ces temps-ci.  
-Ah. Ca c'est clair...

Téléphone. Cette fois, c'est mon portable qui sonne dans ma poche.

-Allô, Sasu-chan ?  
-Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est toi qui m'appelle et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?  
-Ah, salut Gaara. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que toi pour vociférer de la sorte.  
-Je ne voci...  
-Bien sûr que je savais que je t'appelais, j'aime bien jouer avec toi de temps en temps. Enfin bon, je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai fini et, si tu veux, j'achète des plats chinois ? Je suis près d'un resto pas mal.  
-Oh, euh... Si tu veux. Et il y Kam...

Kamui me donne un énorme coup de pied en secouant vigoureusement de la tête.

-Et il y a quoi ? répéta Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Et il y a... _"Kamen Rider"_ à la télé si tu veux, ai-je rapidement enchaîné après avoir réfléchi pendant une seconde.  
-Ah ? Ouais pas mal, j'adore me moquer de ces trucs de temps en temps, enfin je sais pas si j'vais regarder. On verra ça quand je serai là, OK ?  
-OK.  
-J'te commande quoi comme repas ? La même chose que moi ?  
-Ca dépends, si tu prends des nouilles sautées et du poulet au caramel alors OK... Et du riz cantonnais avec des brochettes de canard laqué à la citronelle... Et quelques nems à la viande, et aussi des beignets de crabes... Ah nan, pas de beignets de crabe, de crevettes plutôt... et aussi un rouleau de p...  
-Du CALME ! s'exclama Sasuke. Je n'ai pas un million de yens sur moi, tu sais ! Mais tu as de la chance, y'a une formule "à volonté" pour pas cher. J'te prends tout ce que tu viens dire et j'arrive.  
-Okay, thanks. À toute.

Et je raccroche. Je me masse ensuite la cheville en fusillant Kamui du regard.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait dire que tu n'étais pas là ? ai-je marmonné. Tu m'as fait mal, d'ici quelques minutes je suis sûr que j'aurais un bleu.  
-Pour que tu sois seul avec lui, pour quelle autre raison ? répondit Kamui en remettant son manteau.  
-Je voulais pas être seul avec lui.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Ca me met mal à l'aise et en plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une soirée tous les trois.  
-Si tu le dis ! On fera ça vendredi prochain, d'accord ?  
-Mouais... Mais n'empêche que je vais être mal à l'aise.  
-Tu arriveras à surmonter. Et puis t'auras qu'à m'appeler discrèt' si tu as besoin d'aide.

Je l'ai considérée un moment.

-Fujin Ai, dis-je.  
-Excuse-moi ?  
-Fujin Ai, tu sais, "dame d'amour". Je ne me souviens plus des paroles mais je trouve que le titre te correspond.  
-Oh, euh, merci. Si j'ai bien compris, je suis ta conseillère ? demanda Kamui en se frottant le menton.  
-Entre autres.  
-Ah bon d'accord. Bon bah je te laisse à ta soirée hypra romantique avec Sasuke... Ne faites pas de cochonneries et surtout, protégez-vous d'accord ?  
-Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Dégage !!  
-Bon week-end !

Et elle est sortie. Je suis monté au premier pour me laver en cogitant.

Je me suis posé au moins un million de fois la question "Qu'est-ce que je veux ?" ; dans les escaliers, en entrant dans la salle de bain, sous la douche, en sortant de la salle de bain, en m'habillant, et enfin en allumant mon PC. J'en ai marre, je suis indécis comme garçon.

On sonne à la porte. C'est à peine si je saute l'escalier tout entier.

-Salut ! s'écrie Sasuke en agitant deux énormes sacs sous mon nez. Je t'ai pas trop manqué ?  
-Pas le moins du monde, j'étais en train de danser pour fêter le fait que tu ne sois pas là, dis-je en prenant les sacs et en l'invitant à entrer.  
-C'est vrai ? Je peux danser avec toi ? Tu dansais quoi ? Si c'était du classique c'est non.  
-Oh, pas de bol.  
-Merde ! Bon, allons réchauffer tout ça... Tu me dois 900 yens.  
-Quoi ?! J'croyais que tu m'offrais le repas !!  
-Bah faut savoir que j'mentais. Allez, file-moi ton argent.  
-À ce train-là, je pourrais réclamer le remboursement de tous les repas que t'as mangé ici depuis que tu squattes chez moi. Alors... disons 800 yens par repas, sans compter les apéritifs qui doivent faire dans les 150 yens, plus les boissons 100 yens, et sachant que tu es là tous les vendredis et samedis, donc tout ça fois deux... 1050 yens multiplié par deux, 2100... je multiplie ça par...  
-Ca va ça va, _je t'offre ce repas_, arrête de faire chier maintenant, grogna Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine.  
-C'est bien, gentil garçon.  
-La ferme !

On a ri. En mettant les boissons au frais, il me fait :

-Au fait, faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose.  
-Par rapport à quoi ? ai-je demandé, haussant un sourcil.  
-Je sais pas en fait. Tu voudrais pas qu'on parte en voyage ? fit Sasuke en prenant sans ménagement une bouteille d'eau.

Je me suis tourné vers lui d'un seul coup, le battant (ma nouvelle manière de dire coeur) s'accélérant en une seconde.

-Quoi ? Tous les deux ? me suis-je étouffé.  
-Mais non voyons, te supporter toi seul pendant un voyage serait une horreur, répondit aussitôt Sasuke en hôchant la tête. Nan, je parlais de faire un p'tit voyage pendant la Golden Week, toute la bande...  
-Ahh... Je sais pas, peut-être.  
-YEAHHH T'as pas dit non tout de suite, y'a du progrès Gaara !  
-Arrête !  
-D'accord. Alors, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? Tokyo me paraît bien.  
-Et cher, ai-je ajouté.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Sasuke. Mais n'empêche que ce serait une super semaine non ? On irait à Shibuya, à Harajuku, au Tokyo Dome, à la...  
-Sasuke, l'ai-je coupé, tu rêves un peu trop, tu crois pas ?  
-Tu penses ?  
-Oui.  
-Ah. Alors on ferait quoi ?  
-Commence par te demander où on dormirait ?  
-Dans mon appart'.  
-Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ?!  
-Dans mon _appart'_, tout à fait. En fait c'est pas vraiment le mien, c'est un appartement que mon père s'est acheté il y a quelques temps et, il m'a dit que je pouvais le squatter si je le voulais.  
-T'es sérieux là ? Waw. Je savais pas que tu avais un... _lieu d'habitation_ à Tokyo.  
-Eeet si. Bon, le temps que tout ça réchauffe, on va se chercher un film à regarder ? Tu sais s'il y a des trucs ce soir, à part Kamen Rider ?

Je lui souris, puis sors de la cuisine après avoir mis les innombrables plats à réchauffer.

-Tiens, le programme TV, dis-je en tendant à Sasuke ledit programme. Choisis ce que tu veux.

En prenant le magazine, Sasuke me frôle le pouce de sa main. Urgence. Contact. Contact.  
Mon coeur bat la chamade, et je ressens une décharge électrique qui part de mon ongle et qui va tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Tout ça en un quart de seconde.  
Sasuke semble n'avoir rien remarqué et s'assoit dans le canapé, suivi de moi-même. Je me tortille une mèche de cheveux en zappant, tout en regardant Sasuke qui semble vraiment très absorbé dans sa recherche d'un programme.

Voilà que je mate Sasuke à la dérobée maintenant.

Mais n'empêche, il est tout sauf moche T-T

**XxX**

_Week-end tranquille, si on oublie que Sasuke m'a frôlé (ce qui est plus que normal) et que je l'ai vu uniquement vêtu d'une serviette (ce qui n'est pas normal... bon d'accord il est resté chez moi trois jours c'est normal qu'il se lave). Deux fois de suite en plus._

_Tiens j'avais oublié nos idées de voyage. On a tenu nos promesses, mes fesses ! On y est pas allés à Tokyo (et pas parce qu'on a pas d'argent)._

_Nouvelle semaine, nouveau jour, nouveau... euh...  
Bref, des trucs. J'ai appris quelque chose en ce lundi 19 février._

_Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Poursuivez._

**XxX**

**Lundi 19 février - 9h et quelques**

Permanence. Je _déteste_ commencer ma journée de cours par une heure de perm'.

Sasuke narre l'histoire de "Tokyo Golden Week" au reste des gens. Moi j'écoute mon mp3 tout en griffonnant des trucs et des machins dans mon agenda.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Kamui en se penchant sur mon agenda.

Pour toute réponse, je lui montre mon agenda. C'est un kanji "amour" qui a l'air de saigner.

-Je vois, marmonne-t-elle. Ca c'est de l'art.  
-Mouais, maugréais-je.

C'est vraiment chiant d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ca fait moins d'une semaine que je connais mes sentiments et j'ai déjà envie que ça cesse. Je veux redevenir le coeur de pierre que j'étais avant, la vie était plus cool.

'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire, un début de journée qui ne sert _strictement_ à rien.

**14h et quelques**

Quelle plaie, j'avais oublié que j'étais collé aujourd'hui. Tant pis, j'irais pas. La flemme.

En contournant finalement la salle de retenue, je me dirige vers les escaliers en sortant mon mp3 de ma poche mais j'entends des voix, et plus particulièrement mon prénom. Je me cache.

-Sasuke-sama !!  
-Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Encore chan ça va, mais sama ça fait un peu trop je trouve.  
-Ah oui ? Bon d'accord j'arrête. Où est Gaara ?  
-En colle, normalement. Si l'envie de sécher ne le prends pas.

Sasuke est fort. _Très_ fort.

Là, il discute avec Kamui.

-Dis-moi, Sasuke... Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... marmonna Kamui.  
-Je t'ai dit des tonnes de trucs tout à l'heure, fit Sasuke.  
-Quand tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour lui.  
-Ah, _ça_.  
-Oui. Il va mieux maintenant, tu sais ? Le fait de voir Akira en bonne santé l'a...  
-C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, coupa Sasuke. C'est... autre chose. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant...  
-Non, il a refusé de me "le" dire, mais apparemment tu n'étais pas censé le savoir.  
-En effet, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te le dire. Enfin bon. J'aimerais qu'il me dise la vérité, tu vois... Tu peux pas essayer de le...  
-Dis-donc, je croyais que tu connaissais Gaara, coupa à son tour Kamui.  
-Heu... oui, je le connais, répondit Sasuke, apparemment pris au dépourvu.  
-Ouais bah on dirait pas... Tu sais bien qu'il _déteste_ qu'on lui force la main.  
-Oui je sais mais... Ce qu'il y a c'est que... je le trouve toujours un peu fermé.

Silence.

-Fermé ? Tu veux dire comme une huître ? fit Kamui.

J'ai mordu mon poing pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-_Débile_, mais non, rétorqua Sasuke, je veux dire par là qu'il ne raconte beaucoup de trucs... Du genre son passé.  
-Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas son journal intime, répliqua Kamui (et je devinais qu'elle souriait). Il te racontera tout seulement s'il le veut, ou s'il le peut. Dans tous les cas, c'est lui qui choisit.  
-_Je sais_, mais j'ai peur qu'il... qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance.

Voilà qu'il remet ça.  
C'est _vraiment désagréable_ d'entendre parler sur soi et de ne rien pouvoir dire ni faire (parce que les personnes écoutées ne savent pas qu'elles sont écoutées justement).

D'autant que je lui fais confiance maintenant. Pour de vrai.  
Enfin bref.

-Sasuke, ferme-la un peu, marmonna Kamui (je suis sûr qu'elle sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule). Tu sais que c'est un "honnête garçon" ; il te le dirait s'il te faisait pas confiance.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Chochotte, l'insulta-t-elle. Tu devrais te calmer.  
-Mais je suis calme.  
-Pas dans ta caboche, en tout cas. Alors _arrêtes de t'inquiéter_ et souris! Il fait beau aujourd'hui.  
-Kamui, il pleut des cordes.  
-Bah moi j'aime la pluie... Arrêtes de faire la chochotte, on y va!  
-Tu me fais mal au bras ! Est-ce que t'as un parapluie au moins ?  
-Oui oui, rolala...  
-Tu veux pas attendre que la pluie cesse ? Ou du moins, qu'elle soit moins forte ?

Moi, je veux bien qu'ils attendent jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.  
C'est désagréable d'entendre parler sur soi mais au moins on apprend ce que pensent les gens sur sa personne.

-Si tu veux, on peut rester dans l'escalier, accepta Kamui, à ma plus grande surprise. Tu as à manger, sur toi ?

**18h et quelques - devant la TV  
**

En résumé, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. Faut dire que Sasuke et Kamui sont honnêtes.

Maintenant, je sais que Sasuke a très peur que je me sois foutu de sa gueule il y a deux semaines quand je lui ai dit que je lui faisais confiance, ce qui signifie que soit il est suspicieux comme garçon soit que.. euh... qu'il est suspicieux.

Je sais aussi que Kamui adore les huîtres.

J'ai aussi appris que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais être avec Sasuke parce que... bon, c'est trop compliqué, mais disons qu'en résumé, Kamui lui a posé des questions (pas du style totalement liées à moi genre "Est-ce que tu aimes Gaara", je vous rassure) et qu'au final, il n'ait aucun sentiment pour moi. Je vous le demande, comment savoir si c'est la vérité ?

De toute façon, je m'en fiche, j'avais décidé qu'on resterait amis si j'avais le choix.

_Si j'avais le choix..._

Mais là je l'ai plus le choix...  
On sonne à la porte.

Je me lève d'un geste las et vais ouvrir, à moitié surpris que ce soit Sasuke qui se tienne devant moi. Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Hey Ga-chan, comment se fait-ce que tu sois déjà là? Tu n'as pas séché ta colle au moins ? me demande Sasuke.  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis l'élève modèle de ce lycée, ai-je rétorqué.  
-C'est bien. Bref, je passe parce que j'ai besoin de toi...  
-Ah oui ? Bon bah entre alors.  
-Tu m'aurais pas laissé rentrer si c'était une visite de courtoisie ?  
-Non, je suis fatigué là.  
-Pff. Pousse-toi que je rentre.  
-Eh bah nan, finalement j'ai pas envie. Allez, dégage.  
-Mais nan! Allez, s'il te plaît, il pleut dehors...  
-Je te signale que tu es sous mon porche, et que donc la pluie ne t'atteint pas.  
-Possible...  
-C'est bon je rigole ! Vas-y, rentre. Ca n'allait jamais finir, c'était un dialogue de sourds.  
-Ah tu trouves aussi ?

Je lui ai souri puis ai fermé la porte derrière lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-je en croisant les bras.  
-C'est pour l'exposé, fit Sasuke. J'ai du mal à raconter un récit à la première personne...  
-Ah. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que _moi_, j'y arriverais ?  
-Tu as fini ton exposé en moins de trois heures.  
-Oui bon d'accord. Vas en haut, je vais chercher des trucs à manger. Installe-toi au bureau.  
-OK.

Deux minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre, deux canettes et des chips dans les mains.

-Yosh, me suis-je écrié en m'installant à côté de Sasuke. Vas-y, dis-moi sur quoi tu bugues exactement.  
-Je trouve que j'ai pas l'air sincère quand j'écris et... j'aime pas me mettre dans la peau d'une fille.  
-C'est facile de s'exprimer comme une fille, ai-je expliqué en prenant un stylo puis en commençant à le faire tourner entre mes doigts. En fait, il faut _justement_ que tu n'essayes _pas_ de t'exprimer comme une fille.

Silence.

-Bah, développe !! s'est écrié Sasuke.  
-Ne me gueule pas dessus sinon je te mets dehors, ai-je menacé. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est écrire. Et tu rajoutes des "notes personnelles" dans ton récit, du style... des expressions que Sakura utilise souvent.  
-Ah ouais ? C'est tout ? s'est étonné Sasuke.  
-Ben oui. Tu vois, c'est facile.  
-OK c'est cool. Et comment je fais pour que ça ait l'air sincère ? Quand je me relis, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à une blague qu'autre chose.  
-Ca je peux pas t'aider, c'est toi qui doit écrire... Et puis moi j'écris normal, alors je...  
-J'aime bien ton style d'écriture.  
-J'ai pas de style d'écriture.  
-Si t'en as un. En tout cas, je trouve qu'il y a un truc dans tes textes... j'aime beaucoup.

Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux, gêné. J'ai posé mon stylo sur le bureau et je l'ai regardé.

-Heu, merci... ai-je marmonné. Enfin je...  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Sasuke en levant les mains, souriant. Faut pas que tu parles quand tu es gêné.  
-Hm.  
-Alors, je fais comment pour écrire ? Toi par exemple, tu fais comment ?  
-Ecoutes, je peux pas vraiment te répondre étant donné que je ne savais pas _moi-même_ que j'avais un style. Moi j'écris, c'est tout.  
-Donc, d'après toi, je ne devrais penser qu'à ce que je vais dire ? Rien d'autre ?  
-Ouais. Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je fais.  
-D'accord...

Sasuke a sorti une pochette carton de son sac, puis un brouillon et une feuille propre.

-Yosh, let's go !! s'est-il écrié.

**Minuit moins le quart  
**

Sasuke a préféré rester ici pour que je l'aide et que je le "corrige". Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui ferait ça.

Pendant que lui écrit, moi je suis sur mon PC à faire des trucs et des machins. J'écoute de la musique, je discute avec Kamui, des trucs comme ça. Entre temps on a commandé des pizzas.

-Tiens tiens, regarde cette phrase. Elle fait pas bizarre, par rapport à celle qui est juste avant ? me demande Sasuke en me mettant sa feuille sous le nez.  
-Hmm... Nan, moi j'aime bien.  
-OK ! Alors ça veut dire que j'ai... FINI !! YEAHHH !  
-Du calme ! Et puis tu sais que c'est à rendre dans une semaine, je comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à le faire en une nuit...  
-Je préfère m'en débarrasser. Mais et toi ? Je peux lire ton...  
-Non.  
-S'il te plaît... Oh et puis non. Je suis beaucoup trop crevé pour te supplier. Je t'entendrais le lire devant toute la classe la semaine prochaine.  
-Malheureusement oui.  
-Tu veux dire heureusement. Bon, je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher... Ca me fait chier de le faire venir, je suis sûr qu'il va se foutre de ma gueule après, juste parce que je veux pas sortir la n...  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Super, voilà que ma bouche agit seule maintenant. Sans parler de ma langue.

Sasuke se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je continue de faire semblant de ramasser les paquets de chips et les boîtes de pizzas, la tête vers le sol, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard après la phrase que je viens de lui sortir.

-Un jour de semaine ? C'est bien la première fois que tu me proposes de rester un lundi soir, fait Sasuke.  
-Ouais je sais, mais... Tu as dit que tu étais fatigué et tu n'as pas envie que ton père te ramène... Enfin... ai-je balbutié.

Je prie déjà pour qu'il refuse.

-C'est gentil, Ga-chan. OK, je reste.. j'envoie un SMS à mon père pour pas qu'il appelle ici et ensuite bah... Bah je sais pas. On fait quoi après, exactement ?  
-Je sais pas... Tu veux regarder un film ? Ou bien peut-être dormir, vu qu'on commence tôt demain ?  
-Hmm... Un film me paraît bien.  
-Haha d'accord. Alors... tu en as un de film ?

On a explosé de rire tous les deux. Puis on est descendus au salon pour voir s'il y avait des trucs à la TV.

**XxX**

_Il n'y avait rien à la télévison ce soir là. On a glandé dans le salon pendant une heure à zapper._

_Comment je peux envisager de sortir avec lui quand je... je me sens si bien avec lui ? Je rigole bien, je préfère être ami avec lui, c'est... mieux.  
J'ai la désagréable impression que si on essayait ne serait-ce que de sortir ensemble, ça gâcherait tout entre nous. On a une... disons... une relation particulière._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Kamui avait tort en disant que ce serait une "passade". Il s'est avéré que mes sentiments pour Sasuke ne se soient pas évanouis, au contraire ; ils se sont approfondis (si c'est possible). Maintenant j'en ai marre de le côtoyer sans avoir le droit de l'embrasser._

_MAIS Je préfère quand même rester ami avec lui. Je peux pas sortir avec mon meilleur ami. Ce serait trop bizarre... Je me répète mais, je pense que ça gâcherait ce qu'il y a entre nous et... voilà._

_De toute façon, une relation comme ça, on en trouve pas partout. C'est mon meilleur ami._

_Mais au fond de moi, j'espère bien plus._

**o0 Owari 0o  
**

Voili voilou pour le chapitre 14 !! Il vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? Moi c'est toujours la fin que je préfère. Sinon ce chapitre ne fait pas parti de mes préférés xD

Bon, si j'en juge la date (fin mars), je suis _censée_ être en pleine période d'exams blancs xD Mais en fait c'est à la fin du mois prochain xD... Au moment où j'écris ces lignes on est le 29 février... Voyez à quel point je suis en avance xD

**Véiane : **je suis désolée pour les "demande-je" xD Je savais pas que c'était une faute. Dans ce chapitre il n'y en a pas, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réécrire lol. Il me semble que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas dit non?

Communiquez-moi votre avis dans les reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment pour continuer :)

Kiss !


	15. Shadan

Ohayô gozaimas' kodomo ! Ca veut dire "Bonjour les enfants", en clair... xD Comment vous allez ? Ca va ? Oui je sais c'est la même question et alors xD Bref... je suis toute excitée de revenir ici xD Mon PC a été HS pendant un mois et je n'ai pas pû m'avancer dans ma fic, ce qui fait que je publie ce chapitre sans avoir écrit la suite ! Ca ne m'arrive jamais ! xD

Je voudrais aussi dire **MERCIIIII** à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous dis pas la tonne de reviews de Fanfiction dans mes mails ! J'étais vraiment contente. Ma fic a dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est tout simplement magnifique ! Et je ne le dois qu'à vous ça ! (bien entendu, c'est _vous_ qui laissez les reviews --')

Autre chose... regardez la date de publication et comparez avec la date d'aujourd'hui xDD Z'avez vu ? C'est la même ! Ca veut dire que ma fic a 1 an aujourd'hui ! Elle est vieille hein ? L'année prochaine elle pourra sûrement marcher xD

Allez, chantons tous "Joyeux Anniversaire Kuroi Aka Hoka" en choeur ! Vous êtes prêts ? LOL xD Bon chantez pas si vous voulez pas hein xD Si vous préférez à la japonaise on dit "Ôtanjôbi Omedetô" si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Bon je me calme, j'arrête de vous bassiner avec mes histoires et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** qui est ma foi splendide ! Je l'adore ce chap' moi ! xD _Bonne lecture les enfants !_ xD

**Chapitre 15 : Shadan**

_Bordel de merde. Je suis amoureux de Sasuke._

_Désolé, ça me tourneboule toujours cette histoire. N'empêche, comme je l'ai dit il n'y a pas longtemps, j'assume.  
Mais __**n'empêche**__, c'est, disons, dérangeant de penser 24h/24 à quelqu'un que l'on considère comme son meilleur ami._

_Bref. La période des examens approche, ceux qui nous diront si oui ou flûte nous passerons en classe supérieure, autrement dit en troisième et dernière année de lycée. Je suis en pleines... comment on appelle ça déjà ? Ah oui, "révisions". Tss, c'est ça._

_J'aime pas beaucoup la période avant les examens ; non pas que je sois stressé (vous me connaissez, toujours zen), mais c'est juste que... il s'est passé quelque chose qui me tourneboule._

_Et qui m'énerve._

_De toute façon, il se passe __**toujours**__ quelque chose alors ça ne sert à rien de dire ça tout le temps._

**XxX**_  
_

**Jeudi 22 février - 11h**

En cours de Japonais ancien. Ce qui signifie grosso modo à l'ennui mortel plus dodo.

Mais au lieu de ça, je discute avec Kamui par l'intermédiaire de mots de papier roulé en boules. Même si on est au total fond de la classe.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier avec Sasuke ? me demande-t-elle à voix basse, estimant que la prof ne nous entendrait pas.  
-On est allés se faire une french manucure, ai-je répondu en griffonnant les lettres "S.U.G.S." sur mon cahier.  
-Excuse-moi ??  
-C'est bon, tu vois bien que mes ongles sont encore normaux. Bah... on a rien fait d'inhabituel... On est allés au parc vite fait, on est allés au café, on est allés chez moi...  
-Arrête d'utiliser "on est allés" tout le temps, m'interrompit Kamui en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est _précisément_ la raison pour laquelle tu devrais suivre ce cours, ton vocabulaire n'est pas assez riche.  
-Fous-toi de moi, vas-y, ai-je rétorqué. Vas-y, dis-moi une "autre façon" de dire "on est allés" ? Je t'écoute ?  
-Euhh... on est partis ?  
-Pff, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Tu vois, ton vocabulaire n'est pas _assez riche_.  
-La ferme.

Je lui ai souri. Elle m'a rendu mon sourire puis s'est mise à écrire sur un bout de papier. Après quoi elle m'a lancé la boulette sur la tête et j'ai lu son message.  
"Et sinon, tu m'avais dit que tu me parlerais plus en détails de lundi soir... je sais juste qu'il avait la flemme de rentrer chez lui à minuit et que tu l'as obligé à rester chez toi"

Je relève la tête vers Kamui, choqué. Elle pouffe silencieusement de rire puis lève les yeux au ciel. Je réponds avec toute la hargne que je peux exprimer sur un bout de papier.  
"Je ne l'ai pas obligé, baka, je lui ai dit _"t'es pas __**obligé**__ de partir"_... Nuance. Mais tu préfères pas que je t'en parle de vive voix ?"  
"Si tu veux. J'aurais plus de feuilles dans mon agenda à force."  
"Lol d'accord"

Je lui fais parvenir mon dernier message puis pose la tête dans mes bras en vue de piquer un somme jusqu'au déjeuner.

**12h et quelques**

Oh My God. J'ai fait un rêve quand je dormais. Un rêve pas très catholique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avec Sasuke.

Il y avait du caramel. Et des bananes.

Je suis de go parti aux toilettes me rafraîchir et me calmer. Encore un peu et je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Beûrk.  
Je suis revenu en classe l'air de rien, j'ai sorti mon bentô et j'ai commencé à manger.

-Ga-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton bentô aujourd'hui ? me demande Sasuke en avalant une boulette toute ronde.  
-Sasuke, aurais-tu oublié que tu étais chez moi hier et que, _par conséquent_, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans mon bentô ?  
-Bah non, j'ai pas oublié que j'étais chez toi, mais j'ai oublié ce qu'on a préparé. Alors éclaire ma lanterne.  
-Il fait jour.  
-Tu m'as très bien compris, baka ! Allez, dis.

J'ai soupiré puis ai regardé d'un oeil morne ce qui s'étalait sous mes yeux.

-Des boulettes de riz au curry, au saumon, au fromage et au canard laqué, des brochettes de viande, des crevettes, quelques nems et des sushis au saumon et au thon rouge, ai-je énuméré en continuant de manger.  
-T'as _tout ça_ dans ton bentô ? s'écria Sakura, choquée.  
-Bah euh, oui, ai-je répondu en attrapant une boulette de riz au canard laqué. J'expérimente les différents goûts.  
-Ouais, mais t'es pas obligé de tout mettre dans en _même temps_, fit Kiba.  
-Je sais, mais Sasuke m'a demandé d'en faire plus pour que, si on venait à m'en voler, bah il m'en resterait encore.  
-Tout juste, Auguste, dit Kamui avec un sourire.  
-Pff. Bon, qui veut goûter les onigiris au fromage ? ai-je demandé.

Sept mains se lèvent. Bon sang.

-La prochaine fois, je ramène un sandwich, ai-je marmonné avant de commencer à distribuer.

**14h et quelques**

Ouaouh, j'ai beaucoup trop mangé. J'ai pourtant distribué de mon bentô à tout le monde, mais le truc c'est qu'ils m'ont tous les sept donné quelque chose en retour. Total, mon estomac est sur le point d'exploser (même avec le quart de mon repas qui est parti dans l'estomac d'autrui).

-Hey, Sasuke, tu veux venir chez moi ? J'ai un nouveau film qui... ai-je commencé.  
-Un nouveau film qui quoi ? continua Sasuke en voyant que je ne poursuivais pas.  
-Nan rien, laisse tomber.  
-Bah pourquoi ?  
-Il faut que j'aille voir Akira à l'hôpital. Il sort bientôt !  
-Ah ? Bah, je viens avec toi alors.  
-Tu veux ?  
-Ouais, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas encore passé le voir depuis son accident.  
-OK c'est cool, faut juste que je passe chez moi pour poser mes affaires.  
-NAN, on fait nos devoirs là-bàs d'accord ?  
-Pourquoi on les ferait avec mon père ?  
-Je sais pas moi. Il est intelligent non ?  
-Bah oui mais...  
-Alors on les fait là-bàs. Viens, on prend le bus.  
-Mais je...  
-Allez, _viens_! s'écria Sasuke en me prenant par le bras.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de saluer les autres que Sasuke m'entraînait vers l'arrêt de bus opposé à celui que je prends pour aller chez moi. On a attendu deux minutes, puis le bus est arrivé.

**15h moins vingts**

-Akira-san !!  
-Sasuke !! Ohhh tu m'as manqué... Viens dans mes bras !

Quelle scène émouvante. Je plaisante.

-Salut, _papa_, ai-je dit d'une voix forte, en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.  
-Gaara !! Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que tu es l'unique fils aux cheveux rouges de mon coeur ! s'exclama Akira.  
-Hm, ai-je marmonné. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

J'ai sorti un pain aux raisins de mon sac.

-Oh waw, tu n'as pas oublié ! Merci.

La dernière fois que je suis venu, il m'avait demandé de lui ramener une viennoiserie - elles sont interdites aux patients, même si Akira n'est ni hyperglycémique ni diabétique.  
Il l'avale en moins de deux.

-Ahhhhh c'est délicieux, s'exclama-t-il en se léchant les doigts. Tu n'en aurais pas d'autres, à tout hasard ?  
-Hmm, des pains aux amandes et des croissants, ai-je répondu en regardant à l'intérieur du sac en papier.  
-Vous avez acheté ça à la boulangerie qui est en bas ?  
-Ouais, je m'en suis rappelé en passant devant.  
-Ahh. Sasuke, tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît ?  
-Oui oui.

Pendant que Sasuke nous fait dos, Akira me lance un regard éloquent, lève le pouce, jette un regard éloquent à Sasuke (qui est toujours de dos, encore heureux) puis relève le pouce. J'arrive à comprendre qu'il me demande si je suis avec Sasuke ou pas.

Je secoue négativement de la tête avant de faire celui qui se la gratte pour avoir l'air naturel (Sasuke vient de se retourner et s'il me voit secouer la tête comme un barge il va se poser des questions).

**18h**

L'infirmière a été obligée de nous virer car l'heure des visites est finie.

Sasuke a tenu parole. Il a fait ses devoirs avec Akira. Il lui a demandé des trucs et des machins sur les maths et l'anglais, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître Akira a non seulement accepté de l'aider mais en plus ça l'amusait. Moi j'ai profité du fait qu'on pouvait faire mes devoirs à ma place alors j'ai participé.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, Akira-san, fit Sasuke en souriant. Quand est-ce que vous sortez ?  
-Dans une bonne semaine, répondit Akira en hôchant la tête. Ils estiment que mon bras ne va pas mieux mais que j'ai le droit de sortir et de ne pas rester cloîtré dans cette chambre immonde.  
-Les murs sont fins ! s'exclama l'infirmière qui était partie dans la chambre d'à côté.

J'ai ri.

-Je reviens te voir pour t'amener des affaires, ai-je informé en regardant ma montre.  
-D'accord, merci. Quand est-ce que Kankurô et Temari rentrent ? demanda-t-il.  
-Temari devrait arriver dans deux-trois jours, et Kankurô demain.  
-Ils auraient pû se libérer plus tôt, je suis infirme ! Bon, c'est pas grave. Tu les engueuleras pour moi, d'accord ?  
-Compte sur moi, ai-je assuré.

Sasuke m'a souri. Je lui ai tiré la langue puis ai embrassé Akira.

-Allez, à bientôt. Et arrête de martyriser les infirmières, ai-je recommandé.  
-Ce n'est pas si facile ! Tu as vu ce qu'elles me servent comme nourriture ?!  
-Papa, c'est toi l'adulte ou bien c'est moi ?  
-Tu es presque majeur.  
-Rohhh ça va hein. Bon, à plus.  
-À plus ? Tu dis "à plus" à ton père toi ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Bah ouais, il me le dit bien à moi, ai-je répondu, désorienté.  
-Ah bon. Bon bah, à plus, Akira-san !  
-C'est ça.

Et on est sortis. Avec Sasuke on a mangé le reste des viennoiseries en montant dans le bus.

-J'aime bien ton père, me fit Sasuke en mordant à pleines dents un pain aux amandes. Il est chaleureux.  
-Tu trouves ? Moi je le trouve un peu fou, ai-je marmonné en cherchant un mouchoir.  
-Ouais bah, tel père tel _fils_ ! Regarde-toi un peu.  
-La ferme ! Tu t'es vu ? Un vrai échappé de l'asile ! T'as vu ta coupe de cheveux ?!  
-Elle est fashion, non ? Et en plus c'est naturel. Et puis tu peux parler, on dirait que t'as mis tes doigts dans une prise et que tu t'es pris une décharge de 2000 volts. Sans parler de la longueur, ça te donne l'air d'un fwwhhwhw !!

Ce que Sasuke voulait dire c'était "fou" mais je lui ai fourré un mini-croissant dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Il l'a mangé mais m'a quand même lancé un regard assassin.

-J'aurais pû m'étouffer ! Sale malade ! cracha Sasuke en s'essuyant la bouche.  
-Arrête de traiter mes cheveux, ils t'ont rien fait. Et puis de toute façon, je vais aller les couper bientôt.  
-Quoi ?! Naaan !! s'est écrié Sasuke, choqué, tandis que quelques personnes dans le bus se retournaient.  
-Si, ils sont trop longs là. Encore un peu et je te vois plus. Ou bien je me fais des couettes.  
-Tu exagères ! Ils sont pas si longs que ça...  
-C'est sûr, si on compare aux tiens. Mais, c'est pas toi qui vient de dire qu'ils étaient trop longs ? Il y a juste deux minutes ?  
-Oui mais c'est parce que j'étais lancé. Quand je commence, je m'arrête pas.  
-Ah bon. Bref, tout ça pour dire, mais je vais me les couper samedi.  
-NON ! Fais pas ça !  
-Arrête un peu. C'est pour ça j'aime pas monter dans le bus avec toi, tu fais trop de bruit...  
-Ah ça va hein ! Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est mon arrêt. À demain.  
-Ouais à demain. Dis, tu veux pas aller prendre un café là tout de suite ?  
-Si tu veux.

Sasuke est venu se rasseoir à côté de moi et on s'est partagés le dernier pain aux amandes.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'invites comme ça, fit Sasuke. Ca veut dire que tu as un coeur caché quelque part ?  
-Parce que je t'invite dans un café où on va dix mille fois par semaine ?! T'es un sentimental toi, ai-je répliqué.  
-Pas du tout, rétorqua Sasuke. Je suis pas un sentimental. Ce que je voulais dire c'est... oh et puis laisse tomber. T'es trop nul pour comprendre.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Je lui ai frappé l'épaule puis lui ai ébourrifé les cheveux, chose qu'il déteste.

-Laisse ma tignasse tranquille !!

**XxX**

_Décidément, j'adore le taquiner. C'est devenu un passe-temps faut dire ; je trouve ça divertissant et... reposant._

_Petite pause qui sert à rien et ensuite on en vient au "problème" (c'est le cas de le dire, franchement)._

**XxX**

**Vendredi 23 février - 14h et quelques  
**

Bon, au final, Sasuke a quand même passé la nuit chez moi. "Apparemment", le fait de rentrer chez lui lui est sorti de la tête. Cherchez l'erreur.  
En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui irait lui dire de rentrer chez lui.

On a par contre été obligés de sortir plus tôt pour qu'il aille récupérer ses affaires de cours de la journée et qu'il prenne un petit déjeuner (d'après lui, des onigiris c'est pas un petit dèj').

Bonne journée dans l'ensemble, je dirais. Rien à signaler, rien fait, rien rien. Bon d'accord, c'était pas une bonne journée, c'était une journée totale barbante. Et longue par le fait.

On est en train de sortir de classe avec Kamui et Sasuke. Ils m'attendent parce que j'ai fait tomber la moitié de mon sac par-terre et, _par conséquent_, je dois ramasser. Bah oui, je vais pas laisser tout ça en plan quand même.

-Tu es d'une maladresse, c'en est presque affligeant, s'exclama Sasuke.  
-Tu t'es zieuté ? Oui ? Alors ferme-la.  
-Dis-donc, t'es à bout de nerfs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien. Ramasse mon stylo s'il te plaît, il est sous la chaise là-bàs.  
-Dites, vous êtes prêts pour les examens, vous ? demande Kamui. Moi, ça me stresse un peu.  
-Pourquoi ? me suis-je étonné. Tu gères partout. Partout sauf en...  
-... En maths, oui, acheva-t-elle. J'aime pas les chiffres.  
-C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Non ?  
-Pas du tout ! C'est chiant !  
-Pfff...

J'ai ramassé mon dernier bouquin, ai pris le stylo que me tendait Sasuke et on est sortis de la salle.

-Gaara, pourquoi tu lui donnerais pas des cours ? fit soudainement Sasuke.  
-Ah ouais, excellente idée !! s'exclama Kamui.  
-Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas prof, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Et alors ? T'es meilleur que moi en maths, signala Sasuke.  
-C'est parce que toi aussi t'es nul.  
-Comment ça toi _aussi_ ?!  
-Rohh ça va hein. Et puis j'ai que ça à faire d'enseigner.  
-Allez ! Je veux bien commencer ce soir si tu veux :)  
-Au risque de me répéter, _j'ai que ça à faire d'enseigner_. Et puis avec Sasuke on doit aller à la Soirée Fantastique qui est au cinéma je-sais-plus-quoi...  
-Euh... marmonna Sasuke.

Je me suis tourné vers lui, et c'est une grande erreur étant donné qu'on est dans les escaliers qui précèdent la grille d'entrée. J'ai failli me tuer mais bon, on passe.

-Ah ouais, excuse-moi, je t'avais pas dit le programme de ce soir. Le premier film commence à...  
-En fait Gaara, je dois aller quelque part.  
-Ah ? Où ça ?  
-C'est l'anniversaire de la fiancée de mon frère demain et... on doit aller chez eux pour préparer la fête et tout ça... marmonna Sasuke. Excuse-moi, je te l'avais pas dit, j'avais complètement oublié... J'ai essayé de me défiler mais mes parents m'ont dit que c'était important pour Itachi, blablabla...  
-Arfff, dommage... Tu dois y être à quelle heure, chez ton frère ?  
-Environ 19h30.  
-Cool ! On peut être à l'heure pour le premier film, c'est Dark Water. Viens...  
-Mais heu... mes parents m'ont demandé de rentrer directement après les cours...  
-Merde. J'aurais dû prévenir avant, j'ai dépensé pleins d'argent dans des chips et des sodas à la cerise... Zut.

Sasuke sort son portable de sa poche en faisant la moue.

-Je vais pas y aller, marmonne-t-il. J'irais pas à ce stupide anniversaire, en plus ça me...

À peine avait-il commencé à composer le numéro que je pose ma main sur la sienne (celle qui tient le portable).

-Sasuke, voyons, ce n'est pas la peine d'annuler un anniv' pour quelques films, dis-je en souriant. Je ferai autre chose, c'est pas grave t'inquiètes ; enfin je sais pas mais je verrai.  
-Hm... Et toi Kamui, tu fais quoi ? Tu pourrais l'accompagner ? demande Sasuke.  
-Elle a rendez-vous avec Naruto ce soir, ai-je répondu. Sasuke, c'est pas grave, je te dis... Je vois que tu es au comble du désespoir, mais _ne t'inquiètes pas_, ça va ! Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?  
-Je te promets rien.  
-Haha xD Bon allez, on se voit lundi ?  
-Ouaip'. Je t'appelle ce week-end.

**XxX**

_Week-end plutôt calme. Bon d'accord, c'est un euphémisme ; week-end au-delà du merdique. Un des plus merdiques depuis bien longtemps (si on oublie la semaine dernière, mais Sasuke était venu quand même. Or, là non) Désolé de me plaindre comme ça. C'est juste que je veux mon meilleur ami pour me tenir compagnie._

_Finalement je me suis pas coupé les cheveux. J'ai juste un peu égalisé ; c'est ma manière de dire qu'on m'a juste lavé les cheveux.. Sasuke a une bien trop grande influence sur moi à mon goût._

_Au retour du week-end, il s'est passé quelque chose (quoi ?? C'est vrai ??). Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Enfin, comme d'habitude. Il se passe toujours quelque chose de bizarre à "cette période"..._

_Qu'on me lâche les baskets à la fin. Tout ça c'est pas ma faute._

**XxX**_  
_

**Lundi 26 février - 8h41**

Pfffff j'suis mort. J'ai réussi à prendre un petit déjeuner mais franchement, c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis déjà en "mode digération" et donc, j'ai _de nouveau_ envie de dormir.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je me suis levé assez tôt aujourd'hui (lorsque mon réveil sonnait pour la troisième fois seulement). D'habitude c'est cinq fois et c'est quand mon portable se déclenche à la troisème sonnerie. Voyez à quel point je suis organisé.

Où est Sasuke ?

Je garde mon portable dans ma main en vaquant à mes occupations - c'est-à-dire : rien - en attendant que Sasuke m'appelle ou m'envoie un SMS. C'est lui qui est en retard cette fois. Nananère.

Sept minutes plus tard, je finis par sortir pour sonner chez Kamui, mais elle m'attends déjà devant sa porte.

-Salut ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment ça va ? Où est Sasuke ?  
-Salut ! m'écriai-je. Ca va et toi ? Je sais pas où est Sasuke.  
-Arrête de faire comme moi. Ah bon tu ne sais pas ? Il ne t'as pas appelé ?  
-Non. Il nous verra sur le chemin, ou bien on le verra au lycée directement.  
-Ouais. Alors, à part ça, tu as passé un bon week-end ?  
-Ca peut aller, ai-je répondu, hésitant. Je me suis un peu ennuyé, mais Sasuke était omniprésent...

On est montés dans le bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant nous.

-Comment ça, "omniprésent" ? s'étonna Kamui.  
-Il m'a appelé vingt-six fois en deux jours, ai-je expliqué.  
-_Quoi ?!_ Il t'a appelé _vingt-six fois_ ?! s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Mais pourquoi ?  
-T'auras qu'à lui demander, dis-je en agitant la main. En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait plaisir. À peine Kankurô est rentré qu'il sort et me laisse tout seul. D'un autre côté ça me dérange pas, je l'aime pas.  
-Gaara, c'est ton frère !  
-Et alors ? Aucun lien du sang, à ce que je sache. Et puis tu sais que je rigole, je dis que je n'aime ni Temari ni Kankurô mais c'est juste pour la marrade... Sinon ils sont cools.  
-Ah.  
-Enfin, sauf Kankurô.  
-Gaara !  
-Je _rigole_, Kamui ! On descend bientôt.  
-Ah oui, en effet. Mais, vous avez parlé de quoi Sasuke et toi, vingt-six fois ?  
-Heu... de trucs hyper existentiels, tu sais, genre... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Je suis sur mon PC. Et toi ?" "Je sers du punch aux invités. À plus" ou encore "Et là, qu'est-ce que tu manges ?" "Les mêmes chips qu'il y a une minute... et toi ?" "Le même punch que tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool"... Tu vois le genre ?  
-Malheureusement oui, soupira Kamui en souriant. Je me demande comment vous pouvez survivre à des conversations aussi barbantes.  
-Secret d'état, ai-je marmonné. Tu viens ? On descends.  
-OK.

On arrive en classe. Les autres sont à la place habituelle - mon bureau - et je constate qu'ils sont déjà tous là. Tous là, ça veut dire aussi Sasuke (entre autres xD).

-Hey, ai-je salué.  
-Salut ! m'ont répondu les autres plus ou moins fort.

Sasuke m'a fait un signe de tête puis m'a souri. Je lui ai rendu son sourire mais avant même que j'aie pû faire quoique ce soit, il a tourné la tête pour continuer à discuter avec Shino. J'ai attendu qu'il ait finit sa conversation.

-Hé Sas, tu étais en retard ce matin ? C'est vrai que tu dois faire un détour le matin pour venir nous chercher.. Tu as eu un problème en chemin ? demandai-je.  
-Oui, j'ai pas pû prendre le bus dans l'autre sens, ça aurait été trop long, répondit Sasuke. Mais c'est pas la mort de pas avoir pû vous chercher...  
-Heu oui, je sais, marmonnai-je sur la défensive. Je disais simplement... préviens-nous la prochaine fois que tu peux pas, d'accord ? Ca nous évitera de t'attendre trop longtemps.  
-Où est le problème ? Vous étiez pas en retard non ?  
-Heu... non mais...  
-Bah voilà. Mais je suis désolé, j'étais tellement pressé que j'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un SMS. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai oublié mon portable...  
-Ah... ah, d'accord.

Sasuke me sourit en haussant les épaules, puis va s'asseoir à sa place en voyant le prof entrer.  
Je me tourne vers Kamui, déconcerté.

-Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? fit-elle, surprise.  
-Sasuke est bizarre, dis-je en parlant à voix basse. Il... il m'a parlé bizarrement.  
-Je sais, j'entendais tout. Bah laisse, il devait être énervé pour... quelque chose.  
-Quelque chose ? J'ai fait un truc qui lui a déplu ?  
-Mais nan, je disais pas forcément _toi_, me rassura aussitôt Kamui. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, c'est tout. Il sera calmé à la fin du cours je pense.  
-Hm... si tu le dis.

Tu parles, calmé à la fin du cours... à la fin de la journée il était toujours pas calmé.

J'ai observé Sasuke de ma place. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, si ce n'est... un peu préoccupé. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait le tourmenter comme ça puis j'ai mis ma tête dans les bras et je me suis endormi.

**12h et quelques**

YEAHH Le déjeuner. J'ai faim.

J'ai à peine sorti mon bentô de mon sac que les autres sont déjà en train de s'échanger des trucs. J'ai bien essayé de manger discrètement mais Kamui m'a repéré.

-Gaara a du poulet chinois ! TOUS SUR LUI !! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers moi.

J'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu mon poulet chinois, mais il me restait quand même une malheureuse brochette à la fin.

-Je vous déteste tous, ai-je marmonné en lançant un regard noir à chacun d'eux.

Pour toute réponse, les autres ont pouffé. J'ai posé mon menton au creux de ma paume et j'ai tendu l'autre main.

-Remboursez-moi, j'ai faim, dis-je en faisant la moue.  
-Mais certainement, fit Naruto avec un sourire.

Ils m'ont tous tendu diverses choses. J'avais des entrées, des plats de résistances, des desserts, mais aucune trace de...

-Sas, tu as des perles de coco ? ai-je demandé.

Il ne m'a pas lancé un regard. Il a continué de manger en parlant avec Kiba et Sakura.

-Sas ! Sasu ! Sasuke ! Sasuke-chan !! ai-je hurlé.  
-Oh non, il est sourd, marmonna Naruto en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux.  
-Paniquez pas, je vais le réveiller.

J'ai pris une boulette de poulet au hasard puis l'ai lancé dans son bentô. Ca a atterri dans sa sauce mais il n'a pas été touché ; cependant le "choc" lui a quand même fait tourné la tête vers moi.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu es sourd ? Ca fait dix-mille ans que je te demande des perles de coco.  
-Ah bon. _N_o_n_, je n'en ai pas.  
-J'en vois d'ici.  
-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Sers-toi !  
-T'es à l'autre bout !  
-Rahh t'es chiant. Tiens, attrape.  
-Les lance pas, elles vont se crasher... Mets ça là-dedans.  
-Voilà. Bon maintenant, chut.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Sasuke n'avait même pas l'air de rigoler.

Sakura et Kiba ont haussé les épaules en me regardant, puis ils ont continué de discuter l'air de rien. J'étais un rien déconcerté mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître. J'ai pris les perles de coco et ai continué de manger l'air de rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je crois toujours que j'ai fait quelque chose. Il faut que j'arrête de croire que tout est à cause de moi.  
Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler...

Ou bien il ne s'est rien passé et je me fais des idées ? Ce genre de choses m'arrive malheureusement souvent. De toute façon je saurai si c'est "dans ma tête" ou s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose.

Le comportement de Sasuke peut paraître "normal" pour certains, mais pour moi qui suis avec lui presque 24h/24 je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière d'agir aujourd'hui. Non non, d'agir avec _moi_, précisément.  
Au risque de me répéter, je me fais peut-être des idées.

Une fois de plus, mon indécision et mes avis contradictoires font l'objet d'une "tourmentation du cerveau".  
C'est bon, je sais que le vrai mot c'est tourment.

RAHHH J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser d'un moment à l'autre à cogiter de cette manière... Respire... reste calme...

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... le déjeuner. Je continue de manger mes boulettes de riz, affichant toujours sur mon visage ce voile impénétrable au commun des mortels, quand Kamui me fait un signe discret avec ses baguettes. Ca veut soit dire qu'il faut qu'on discute soit qu'il faut que je me calme, mais les deux possibilités marchent. Donc je ne fais rien.

Je continue de manger, puis me rend soudain compte que j'ai besoin d'air. Je sors donc, sous le regard des autres, mais pas celui de Sasuke. Il me jette un coup d'oeil furtif, comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de me regarder, puis continue de manger.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

**14h et quelques**

Ouf, les cours sont finis. C'est pas trop tôt... Je commençais à en avoir marre ! Il faut que je dorme. J'ai au moins deux heures de retard par rapport à mon cycle habituel (c'est parce que je n'ai pas dormi en cours d'Histoire aujourd'hui).

Nous sommes dehors, devant le lycée. Un peu hésitant, je me dirige vers Sasuke.

-Heuu... Sasuke ? dis-je d'une petite voix.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu veux venir ? J'veux dire... chez moi ?  
-Non désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se voit demain OK ? À plus.

Et il a pris le chemin opposé avec Naruto et Kiba. J'étais scié.  
Comment ça il me plante ?! De manière aussi impolie en plus. Les autres fois il me le disait mais en s'excusant et tout, alors que là...  
C'était limite s'il voulait pas se débarrasser de moi.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

J'entends Kamui qui s'approche derrière moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! me suis-je aussitôt enflammé. Il ne m'a pas parlé de la journée. Enfin si, mais comme si j'étais un... vulgaire quelque chose.  
-Il doit être sur les nerfs, laisse-le se calmer...  
-Tu m'as dit ça ce matin, et il est encore plus en rogne là tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, fit aussitôt Kamui. Il s'est adressé de la même manière à moi tout à l'heure.  
-Ah bon? me suis-je étonné, quelque peu soulagé.  
-Oui. Bon viens maintenant, on rentre à la maison...  
-Comment ça "on" ? Toi tu vas chez toi et moi je...  
-Nan nan nan, nous allons chez _toi_ parce que tu te sens pas très bien et j'aime pas te laisser seul quand tu vas mal, me dit Kamui en m'attrapant le bras.

Le mot que je voulais sortir était "merci" mais il est resté dans ma gorge. On s'est dirigés vers l'arrêt de bus et on a attendu.

**XxX**

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ça m'énervait autant. Bon d'accord, quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami et que celui-ci se met à vous parler froidement voire vous ignorer, c'est normal qu'on ne saute pas au plafond._

_Nous arrivons au vif du sujet. On se demande pourquoi le vif du sujet est toujours à la fin tiens.. C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ?_

_En tout cas si vous voulez de l'étonnement vous serez servis.  
_

**XxX**

**Vendredi 2 mars - 8h41**

Sasuke s'est conduit comme ça toute la semaine. Déjà que lundi j'étais énervé c'est rien comparé à maintenant. Même si je m'y suis fait.

J'ai pris l'habitude de sortir tôt et d'aller attendre Kamui devant chez elle. Finalement ça a du bon, peut-être que si j'arrête de lui parler mes sentiments s'estomperont... Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop rêver. Surtout que si mes sentiments s'étaient estompés il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ; tout ce que j'aurais raconté jusque là n'aurait pas eu de sens ni d'intérêt.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires, je pars prendre une barre chocolatée en saluant Temari puis sors. Je suis obligé de sonner chez Kamui tellement je suis arrivé tôt.

-Ohayô Gaara-chan !! s'écrie Kamui, une fois sur le pas de sa porte.  
-Oss'.  
-Alors, comment ça va ? 5 jours, tu tiens le coup ?  
-La ferme ! J'suis pas content.  
-Donc tu tiens pas le coup.  
-Bah non.  
-Très juste. Bon, tu m'accompagnes chez l'épicier là-bàs rapidement ? Il faut que je m'achète des chips.  
-Ok.

**9h05**

Arrivée au lycée. J'ai commencé, depuis hier, à ignorer moi aussi Sasuke. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'ai la flemme de réfléchir à quelque chose il faut dire.

Ca me fait bizarre de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est d'autant plus difficile étant donné qu'on est souvent assis côte à côte en classe et que... euh... je suis amoureux de lui. Cette histoire me fatigue et m'énerve à un point inimaginable. Un jour je vais pas tarder à exploser.

Enfin bon...

**14h et quelques**

Inutile de dire comment s'est passé le déjeuner. _Explosant_, voilà comment c'était. En y réflechissant, je crois que c'était pire que lundi.

-Mais pas pire qu'hier ! commenta Kamui alors que je lui faisais part de mes réflexions.  
-Ouais, j'avoue. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

J'avais fait exprès de m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, pour le pousser à bout, et il a tellement voulu reculer vite qu'il a versé sa sauce soja sur moi. Je me suis retenu à plusieurs reprises de le frapper. Au moins il s'est excusé, mais il s'est quand même assis le plus loin possible de moi.

Là on a sport. Je suis tellement en pétard que je vais me défouler là. En plus c'est du hand-ball qu'on fait aujourd'hui. J'adore parce que je vise bien (non non je ne me vante pas).

-Bon, Gaara, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ? me fit Kamui en souriant, juste devant le vestiaire des filles.  
-Ouais, t'inquiètes pas deux minutes sans toi je vais survivre, ai-je répliqué.  
-Peut-être, mais pas sans Sasuke on dirait ! Tache de ne pas le tuer ou de l'étouffer avec ton t-shirt...  
-Je ne te promets rien, désolé. À tout à l'heure.

Je suis rentré dans le vestiaire. Je me suis assis à ma place favorite, près de la fenêtre au fond, et comme d'habitude les autres sont venus autour de moi. Apparemment personne ne parlait de ce qui se passait entre Sasuke et moi, sûrement parce qu'ils ont croisé mon regard ou bien que Sasuke le leur a défendu.  
En parlant de Sasuke, il fait une tête toute bizarre là tout de suite. Les autres se marrent en se changeant, ils n'ont rien remarqué..

Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi. Comme ça, d'un seul coup.  
Je sursaute tellement je suis surpris, puis j'essaye de détourner le regard ; mais trop tard, il m'a vu. En plus, on dirait qu'il s'approche.

Mais quel "on dirait" ! Il s'approche de moi, je ne rêve pas !

Je précise tout de même qu'il était adossé à la fenêtre et moi assis sur un banc. On dirait qu'il veut me parler...  
Mais à peine a-t-il commencé à dire "Hey Ga..." que notre professeur rentre en trombe en hurlant "DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS BANDE DE FAINEANTS ! C'EST L'HEURE !"...

J'enfile ma tenue en vitesse et je sors du vestiaire. Arfff.

Je retrouve Kamui qui fait des passes avec Sakura et Hinata.

-Kamui, il s'est passé un truc étrange.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Euh... Attends. Dites les filles, je peux vous l'emprunter ? ai-je demandé en m'adressant à Sakura et Hinata.  
-Oui oui bien sûr, ont-elles répondu en même temps (flippant).  
-Merci.

On s'est mis à l'écart tout en prenant une balle pour deux. On s'est mis à se faire des passes.

-Sasuke s'est approché de moi, ai-je lâché d'un seul coup.  
-Excuse-moi ?  
-Il s'est approché de moi pendant que je me changeais. Il a essayé de me parler mais le prof est entré en gueulant comme un fou et je suis parti en trombe.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Kamui, interloquée.  
-Bah je sais pas, moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse moi, ça fait des jours qu'il me parle pas !  
-Il fallait le laisser parler enfin ! Même dans les vestiaires !  
-Ma pauvre Kamui, tu es folle. Tu t'es reçue une balle de hand ou quoi ?  
-Nan, ça assomme ce genre de trucs. Tu vois bien que j'ai toute ma tête.  
-Non justement, je vois pas.  
-La ferme ! Bon, on doit y aller maintenant. Enfin, _tu_ dois y aller, c'est aux garçons de faire les matchs là tout de suite.  
-Shit. Ok.

Je me suis dirigé vers le centre du terrain avec les autres garçons, encore moins calmé que tout à l'heure. Pour tout dire, j'étais plus qu'énervé.

Le prof a fait les équipes lui-même. Heureusement - ou malheureusement, tout dépend d'où on se place - je n'étais pas dans la même équipe de Sasuke. Il pouvait m'ignorer comme il voulait là, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il jubile intérieurement.

Connard.

Ma rage devenue quotidienne depuis lundi soir a refait surface. Ca plus le sport, ça fait pas souvent bon ménage...

**15h et quelques**

Je me suis bien défoncé au sport. Franchement, jouer en étant énervé ça sert. Je me sens complètement vidé et... serein.

Mon équipe a gagné. Je ne suis pas spécialement fier, faut dire que je courrais tellement comme un malade que j'attrapais la balle tout le temps et donc, je traversais le terrain en un rien de temps... J'ai marqué presque tous les buts. Toujours sans me vanter.

Et puis ça m'a évité de rester trop longtemps à côté de Sasuke... Et parler de sport au lieu de ce qui se passe m'évite de penser à lui même si je le fais et donc je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à lui ce qui fait qu'il occupe la majeure partie de mon esprit MERDE ! PUTAIN ! Bordel de MERDE !

Je suis de nouveau en colère. Génial.

Au vestiaire. Je me change, perdu dans mes pensées, tandis que pas mal de monde me félicite. Je hôche vaguement de la tête même si ça me fait quand même plaisir, mais ils m'oublieront quand même dès lundi. Comme si je me plaignais de toute faço...

Arf ! Qui me touche ?! Ils ne vont quand même pas aller jusque là pour me féliciter !  
Il n'y a qu'une personne qui oserait me toucher comme ça (ou tout court). Ca ne peut être que Sasuke ça.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, intrigué. Il me regarde, le visage hésitant et le regard fuyant, puis il ouvre la bouche. Mais une toute autre voix résonne à mes oreilles :

-Sabaku ! Je peux te voir une seconde ?

C'est Maito Gai, notre prof de sport.

Je me lève, un peu surpris, puis le suis dans son bureau. Bon sang, va-t-il me punir pour tous les gens que j'ai envoyé par terre, même pour le gens de mon équipe ?

**15h30**

Eh bien non.

Il m'a demandé si je voulais faire parti de l'équipe de hand-ball du lycée. Etrange.  
Je lui ai dis que je réfléchirais et j'ai couru me rhabiller.

Bon ensuite, j'ai discuté rapidement avec Kamui, je lui ai dit que Sasuke avait une fois de plus tenté de me parler mais qu'en sortant des vestiaires il m'avait bousculé comme si j'étais une porte avec des cheveux et que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis (bon d'accord, ça fait environ 5 minutes). Elle-même n'y comprend plus rien.

-Dis Gaara, tu fais quoi ce week-end ? On va au parc d'attraction avec Naruto et Kamui, les autres ne veulent pas venir. Tu veux toi ? me demande Kiba, qui m'a (j'ai l'impression) suivi à la trace depuis le stade.  
-Euhh... c'est pas trop mon truc les parcs...  
-Ah ? Dommage, ça aurait pû être drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas, sûrement dormir.

Nous étions devant mon casier. Je prenais quelques trucs qu'il fallait que j'emporte chez moi, comme une autre tenue de sport, des... sucettes à la cerise.

-Pff, c'est ça ! En fait tu ne vas que jouer à Gears of War, avoue-le !  
-Non, c'est faux ! me suis-je exclamé, étouffant un rire.  
-Si, c'est vrai. Depuis qu'on t'a offert ce jeu, je sais que tu dors seulement dix heures par nuit!  
-Nan, onze ! Rooolala !  
-Hahaha ! Bon, appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis pour le parc OK ? On s'en va vers midi, tu pourras toujours me joindre si tu veux.  
-Non c'est bon.  
-Voyons Gaara, _je sais_ que tu m'appelleras ! Allez, _à demain_ !  
-C'est ça.

J'ai continué de ranger mes affaires en écoutant ses pas s'éloigner, puis je les ai entendus revenir.

-C'est bon Kiba, je vais t'appeler ! Ca te fait plaisir comme ça ? me suis-je exclamé en poussant la porte de mon casier.

Mais ce n'était pas Kiba qui revenait, c'était Sasuke qui arrivait.

J'étais tellement surpris (encore, oui je sais) que j'ai claqué la porte de mon casier avec un peu trop de force. On s'est regardés pendant quelques secondes, puis je suis parti dans le sens inverse.

-Gaara, attends !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il... il faut que je te parle !  
-Ah oui ? T'as pas vraiment eu cette envie cette semaine, je me trompe ?!

Voilà, la bombe est amorcée.

Je me suis arrêté de marcher et me suis retourné vers Sasuke. Il s'est arrêté à bonne distance.

-Ecoutes, Gaara, je suis désolé. Il fallait que... que je règle un problème... commença Sasuke, le regard fuyant.  
-Ah oui ? Quel genre de problème, dis-moi ?! ai-je demandé d'un ton brusque.  
-Je... en fait, c'est compliqué...  
-Je m'en fiche, vas dans les détails.

Apparemment, entendre cette phrase l'a perturbé. Il a relevé la tête d'un coup et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

C'était à mon tour d'être perturbé.

-Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoutes, ai-je dit d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.  
-En fait je...  
-Sasuke, soit tu t'expliques, soit tu te barres comme tu l'as fait toute la semaine OK ? Si tu continues comme ça je te mets mon poing dans la fig-  
-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! s'est écrié Sasuke.

Silence.

-Quoi ? me suis-je exclamé, profondément surpris.  
-Oui, c'est ta faute si j'ai arrêté de t'adresser la parole, marmonna Sasuke en s'approchant tellement vite que j'ai reculé contre le mur.  
-C-comment ça c'est ma faute ? Je ne t'ai rien fait... ai-je balbutié.  
-Si, tu ne l'as peut-être pas fait exprès, mais en tout cas tu as fait quelque chose. Tu... tu as...

Sasuke a inspiré en fermant les yeux. Il était à même pas dix centimètres de moi.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, fit Sasuke en évitant mon regard, mais je crois qu'il faut que je te le dise quand même...

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à parler.

Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens ; enfin, peut-être que si mais en tout cas ça m'échappait bien comme il faut.

-Excuse-moi Gaara, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer comme je l'ai fait. Seulement, il s'est passé quelque chose et je... Il fallait que je vois si... si j'avais raison et...  
-À propos de quoi ? me suis-je risqué à demander.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant environ cinq secondes, puis il a commis l'irréparable.

Il m'a embrassé.

J'étais trop sous le choc pour faire quoique ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je n'ai même pas répondu au baiser. Je ne faisais que sentir sa main sur ma hanche, sa langue contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

Au moment où je me disais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, Sasuke a rompu le baiser.  
Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. J'ai mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que j'étais sur de la terre ferme. Sasuke s'est reculé à la vitesse de la lumière en regardant le sol, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

-J-j-j-je suis désolé, je... bredouilla Sasuke en continuant de reculer. Il... il faut que j'y aille, je... je dois... excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

Et il est parti en courant. En moins de deux secondes, il avait disparu de mon champs de vision.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Dix mille fois plus que les fois où je disais "mon coeur bat la chamade".  
Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Sasuke m'avait embrassé, comme ça, sans prévenir.

J'ai respiré profondément en touchant mes lèvres, comme pour voir s'il y avait une trace. Puis j'ai senti quelque chose.

Un goût de cerise.

**XxX**

_Et c'est là qu'a tout débuté. Parce qu'un certain Uchiwa de ma connaissance ne sait pas se contrôler. Non mais franchement._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de ce baiser. Bon d'accord il me l'a volé mais c'est pas une raison. J'étais dans tous mes états quand je suis rentré chez moi. On aurait un peu dit que j'étais soûl... Je me sentais bizarre._

_Ce qui suit est la pire erreur de ma vie. Je regretterais à tout jamais ce qui s'est passé après ça._

_Je suis en train de vous faire peur hein ?_

**o0 Owari 0o**

VOILAAAAA !! J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre, qui marque le début de tout, vous l'aurez compris xD J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre parce que... j'avais hâte d'écrire que "Sasuke avait embrassé Gaara" ! xD Oui je sais je suis étrange. Et alors, franchement ?!

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous avez adoré ? Dites-moi tout :)

Hééé au fait (oui je l'ai déjà dit en haut mais bon) vous avez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? On est le 24 avril 2008 ! Ca veut dire que ma fic existe depuis 1 an à ce jour :D J'ai peine à croire que ça fait déjà un an que j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic, mais en tout cas j'étais tellement contente que je l'ai écrit dans mon agenda lol.

Donc bah je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont la depuis le début et je tiens à vous féliciter d'être resté jusqu'ici ! xD Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic est loin d'être terminée. Il reste, à tout casser, 20 chapitres ! xDD

Au plaisir de vous revoir les enfants! Mettez-moi pleins de reviews :D

(J'aurais du retard malheureusement :'( à cause de mes examens blancs ainsi qu'à cause de mon frère et de ma soeur, qui travaillent xD, le 16e chapitre aura peut-être du retard... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **il sera là** !)

Bon c'est la 3e fois que je vous dis au revoir... au revoir ! xD


	16. Sadame no Ito

Ohayô les gens ! Ca va ? Moi ça va, c'est juste que ça m'a fait chier de réviser pour les exam's qui ont eu lieu hier et aujourd'hui.. xD Je devrais d'ailleurs aller me coucher. Lol

Alors vous êtes contents de voir ce nouveau chapitre ? Moi je le suis en tout cas :D En fait ce chapitre j'avais pas trop envie de l'écrire, c'est surtout la suite qui m'intéresse :p

En tout cas merci pour les reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir et, pour répondre à certaines d'entre elles, je n'ai pas que cette fic dans ma vie donc je ne peux pas subvenir à tes besoins quand tu le souhaites xD J'ai une vie en dehors du net (encore heureux Oo)... Donc voilà, la suite n'est pas arrivée en 2009 mais bien en 2008! xD

Je vous souhaite à présent une _bonne lecture_ et... **ne tuez pas l'auteure !** xD

**Chapitre 16 : Sadame no Ito**

_Je n'arrive pas à expliquer avec des mots à quel point j'étais dérouté et tourneboulé. C'est au-dessus du commun des mortels de savoir faire ça. Je vous assure._

_Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était vrai. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à penser ; comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression d'être soûl._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais soûlé à la cerise. Vodka cerise... Ohh c'est pas vrai. Même un vulgaire fruit et une vulgaire boisson me font encore penser à lui. J'en ai marre à la fin - bon j'avoue, si j'embrasse quelqu'un qui a le goût de cerise c'est assez normal que je pense à cette personne... Je m'embrouille le cerveau là CA SUFFIT !_

_Souffle souffle... (vous allez voir que je vais répéter ça souvent)_

_En ce samedi 3 mars (oui, c'est un seul jour, même s'il y a d'abord le 2 mars), il s'est passé énormément de choses, comme d'habitude. Des bonnes comme... des mauvaises._

_Surtout des mauvaises. Mais des bonnes aussi._

_Mais surtout des mauvaises._

**XxX**

**Vendredi 2 mars - je ne sais pas quelle heure il est**

Je pousse la porte de la maison, le pas chancelant. J'arrive à peine à murmurer "Bonjour" tellement je suis sous le choc. Je rentre dans la cuisine, croyant que j'étais seul, mais devinez sur qui je tombe (non, pas lui) ?

-Hey, P'pa, t'es de retour ! me suis-je exclamé, surpris et content.  
-Bien sûr, voyons ! s'écria Akira avec un grand sourire.  
-Je devais pas venir te chercher à dix-huit heures ?  
-Si mais ils ont décidé de me laisser sortir plus tôt. Moi personnellement ça me dérange pas du tout ! J'en avais vraiment marre d'être à l'hôpital... Hé, mais ça va toi ? Tu fais une de ces têtes, t'es blanc comme un linge !  
-Hein ? Euh... ah bon ?  
-Oui, je t'assure. Tu veux un médicament ou quelque chose ?  
-Non non ça va... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je crois que je vais m'allonger ensuite je... j'irai voir Kamui, ai-je décidé sur un coup de tête.  
-D'accord. Tu veux des pancakes ? Ca faisait au moins 3 jours que j'en voulais alors... Voilà, j'en ai fait.  
-Oh euh, nan merci, je n'ai pas très faim.  
-OK OK... Vas te reposer parce que tu n'es plus toi-même là !

Tu crois pas si bien dire, Papa...

J'ai lentement monté les escaliers en regardant l'horloge du salon. Impossible, dix-sept heures ?! Mais j'ai foutu quoi dans la rue ?!

Bon, du calme... Essayons de... euh... réfléchir à quelque chose de cohérent, pas quelque chose comme "ngecenbceikcvbjhrebeKAAAAAAA". Je vous avais dit que c'était impossible de penser dans ces moments-là.

Je me suis directement allongé sur mon lit, tout habillé. J'avais même gardé mes chaussures, c'est dire à quel point je suis perturbé en cet instant.

Maintenant, pensons...

Sasuke m'a... je vais y arriver... embrassé. Rien qu'en pensant ça je suis dans tous mes états. Assez énervant comme affaire.

Bref, parlons de ça. Ca va bientôt faire trois semaines que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de lui et je dois avouer avoir espéré plus d'une fois qu'il m'embrasse. Mais ce qui est étrange avec les souhaits c'est que, une fois réalisés, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment réagir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment réagir.

J'ai pris mon portable dans ma poche puis j'ai appelé Kamui.

-Allô, Gaara ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca va ? Tu parles d'une voix bizarre...  
-Oui ça va. On peut se voir ? Euh... là tout de suite ?  
-Bien sûr ! Chez toi, chez moi, dehors... ?  
-Comme tu veux, je... euh, vas-y choisis.  
-Ca sera chez toi alors ! À tout de suite...  
-Ok.

Et je raccroche.

J'ai encore du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Je suis dans un état tellement épouvantable que j'ai du mal à décrire les actions que je fais. Au secours, j'ai envie de vomir...

Ah non ça va.

J'entends d'en haut le cri que pousse Kamui en voyant Akira. Ils discutent deux-trois minutes, je l'entends monter les escaliers puis elle ouvre la porte.

-Salut ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Salut.  
-Tu fais dans le mono-mot ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Euh...

Silence.

-J'ai vu Sasuke, après les cours, ai-je fini par dire après avoir inspiré profondément.  
-Ah oui ? Comment ça s'est passé ? s'exclama Kamui en souriant.  
-Euh... Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'évitait comme ça et...  
-Oh... Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-... Dire n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l...

Ses yeux se sont ouverts grand.

-Ne me dis pas que... commença Kamui, sous le choc.  
-Si.  
-Mais c'est GENIAL ! C'est super ! Vous êtes _enfin_ ensemble... Ca fait plaisir, depuis le temps que t'attends ça !  
-On est pas ensemble.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Bah, on s'est juste embrassés. La situation est étrange en ce moment.  
-C'est étrange, en effet. Après que vous vous soyez embrassés, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Il a détalé comme un lapin après avoir balbutié qu'il "ne voulait pas" et qu'il "était désolé".  
-Oh.. ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends, appelle-le !  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire... Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ce que ça va engendrer et...

Je me suis interrompu.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Kamui. Je ne sais pas _du tout_ quoi faire.  
-Tu ne sais pas si tu veux sortir avec lui, c'est ça ? me demanda Kamui d'une voix douce.

J'ai acquiescé en silence.

-Gaara, arrêtes de t'en faire. Tu as tout le week-end pour réfléchir à ta décision ! Tu ne revois Sasuke que lundi n'est-ce pas ?  
-Normalement, ai-je marmonné.  
-Eh bien c'est parfait ! Tu n'as qu'à te détendre et penser à autre chose pour le moment, tu réfléchiras demain, d'accord ?  
-OK...

J'essayais de me persuader qu'elle avait raison, que je devais penser à autre chose, mais c'était très difficile. Faut dire que depuis presque deux heures, je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

-Tu sais quoi, Gaara ? Tu devrais venir avec nous au parc d'attractions demain. Ca te changerait les idées, recommanda Kamui en m'enfonçant le doigt dans la joue.  
-AÏEUH ! me suis-je écrié. Ca va pas, tu m'as fait mal !  
-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je suis sûre que si tu restes chez toi demain, tu ne mangeras même pas et tu maigriras encore à vue d'oeil.  
-Et quand est-ce que ça m'est arrivé ? ai-je demandé, une pointe de défi dans la voix.  
-Quand Sasuke est parti à l'hôpital. Je me souviens, tu m'avais raconté.

Aïe, touché.

-Bon d'accord, je viens, ai-je fini par dire en me mettant en position assise. Mais question humeur, je vous garantis rien du tout.  
-Merci, Gaara. Quoique c'est plutôt à toi que tu rends service ; tu verras, sortir te changera les idées, tes pensées seront plus claires... Et puis quoique tu choisisses, moi je te soutiendrai.

Je l'ai regardée pendant deux secondes, puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras en souriant.

-Tu veux que je dorme ici, cette nuit ? me fait Kamui en me serrant elle aussi contre elle.

J'ai ri.

-Que dirait Naruto si il savait ?  
-Oh, rien du tout, assura Kamui. Il comprends parfaitement la relation que nous entretenons toi et moi et ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout s'il savait que je dors chez un autre garçon - _toi_.  
-Pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait ? me suis-je étonné.  
-Tout simplement parce qu'il sait que tu es attiré par Sasuke et que, par conséquent, tu ne me feras aucun mal !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Surtout, rappelle-moi de le frapper demain.  
-Message reçu, chef! s'écria Kamui en riant, puis elle se détacha de moi. Bon, il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je reste ici cette nuit.  
-OK. Bah dans ce cas, je vais commander des pizzas, ai-je décidé en me levant. Comme d'habitude, thon-mozzarella ?  
-Comme d'habitude !

**19h et quelques**

Devant la TV. Kamui et moi on regarde un drama en mangeant nos pizzas.

-Cette fille est dingue, commente Kamui. Tu ne trouves qu'elle est dingue ? Aller à New York toute seule seulement pour retrouver son petit-ami !  
-Dingue ? _Débile_, tu veux dire ! ai-je rétorqué. Ca fait un an que ce mec ne lui donne pas de nouvelles et elle va le voir --' Non mais franchement, où va le monde ?

À ce moment, Akira sort de la cuisine et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé en prenant une part de pizza.

-Salut !! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
-Un drama, ai-je répondu. Kamui me dit que ce drama donne la pêche... En fait j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Ca a un rapport avec des fleurs et à manger... Et peut-être des garçons aussi.  
-Débile ! s'exclame Kamui. C'est Hana Yori Dango le nom du drama. Tu vas voir Gaara, c'est trop drôle ! Même si la saison 1 était mieux...  
-Bah alors pourquoi tu me montres la deuxième ?  
-Parce que c'est celle-là qui est diffusée baka!!

Elle me donna une petite tape sur la tête pour aller avec sa réplique.

-Ne sois pas si violente avec mon fils, Kamui, fit Akira qui s'amusait pourtant.  
-Il le mérite, Akira-san ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez vu comme il peut être débile parfois ?  
-Oui, mais si on devait frapper toutes les personnes débiles, on aurait pas fini.  
-Je vois, mais autant frapper celles qui sont à portée de main non ?

Avec Akira on a poussé un soupir simultané.

-Contente-toi de manger de la pizza, ai-je conseillé en prenant une part et en la lui fourrant sous le nez. En plus, je trouve ce drama bizarre. Cette fille est nulle en anglais, elle se prend pour un bus.  
-Arrête, tu vas me dire que t'es mieux toi ? rétorqua Kamui.  
-Bien sûr, je sais dire "je veux prendre le bus" moi.  
-Ca suffit j'arrête de discuter avec toi, tu m'énerves.

J'ai mis le menton au creux de ma main en faisant la moue.

-Regarde sur les autres chaînes. Il n'y aurait pas un drama avec _de l'action_ ?? ai-je demandé.  
-Tiens, le programme TV est là.  
-Mais je...  
-Prends-le, rolala !

Je l'ai pris et l'ai feuilleté, à la recherche d'un bon film ou de quelque chose d'autre. Faut dire que ce drama me sort pas les y...

Sasuke.

Merde. J'avais tenu -je jette un oeil à l'horloge du salon- presque une heure sans penser à lui. Et maintenant ça me retrotte dans la tête, et sans raison apparente en plus. Double merde...

Je suis donc si dépendant ?! Il faut que j'aille voir un psy, ça va plus du tout là.

J'ai feuilleté le programme comme si de rien n'était, en m'efforçant de sortir "tout ça" de ma tête, mais sans succès. J'aime pas ça, ça tourne à l'obsession !!

DEGAGE DE MA TÊTE, SALE BÂTARD !!

**XxX**

_J'ai finalement passé une assez bonne soirée. Je pensais toujours à Sasuke mais Kamui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour me faire "oublier". Akira par contre ne faisait aucun effort ; n'étant pas au courant, il parlait de Sasuke comme s'il était là. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me plaire._

_Ensuite, après avoir regardé ce drama à l'eau de rose, Kamui et moi sommes montés dans ma chambre pour discuter. Devinez de qui on a parlé.. ?_

_On a discuté tellement longtemps (de vingt et une heure à une heure du matin, ce qui fait donc 4 heures) qu'elle a finit par s'endormir sur mon lit. De toute façon moi aussi je m'étais endormi ; et quand je me suis réveillé à deux heures, j'ai éteint la lumière de la chambre et je me suis recouché._

_Akira avait dit à Kamui de ne pas dormir dans ma chambre._

_Le lendemain, j'ai passé la journée au parc d'attractions avec Kiba, Naruto et Kamui. Elle avait raison, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées... Même si c'était peine perdue étant donné que... Hum._

_Ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke ce jour-là est tellement gravé dans ma mémoire que la journée qui va avec l'est aussi._

**XxX**

**Samedi 3 mars - 9h32**

J'ouvre les yeux avec peine. J'attrape mon portable sur ma table de chevet et mes yeux deviennent ronds d'un coup ; il n'est que neuf heures et demie. Je regarde si je suis toujours fatigué, et je constate à mon plus grand étonnement que non.

Je m'extirpe du lit, regarde Kamui qui dort encore (logique, en même temps...) et descends au salon. Je ne suis par contre pas étonné de voir qu'il n'y a personne ; Akira est parti à son travail pour faire quelques trucs, Temari est repartie à Tôkyô et Kankurô... Il pourrait être dans sa chambre, au bar ou en Chine que je ne le saurais pas. De toute façon je m'en fiche un peu.

Enfin bref, je rentre dans la cuisine pour prendre deux bols, deux cuillères, un paquet de céréales et du lait puis ressort et remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'installe sur le PC et me sert un bol de céréales.

C'est dingue, cette histoire avec Sasuke me turlupine tellement que j'en perds le sommeil.

À peine me suis-je mis en ligne sur MSN que Naruto me saute dessus. Qu'il est matinal ; en même temps, pour un soleil doublé d'une pile électrique..

**Nana-chan (**_**L.U.N.K. !**_**) :** Gaara-chan !

**Gansaku (peux plus s'exprimer de manière cohérente) :** Naruto.

**Nana-chan (**_**L.U.N.K. !**_**) :** Ca va ? Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! Un samedi en plus !

**Gansaku (peux plus s'exprimer de manière cohérente) :** Ouais, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose...

**Nana-chan (**_**L.U.N.K. !**_**) :** Oui je sais, Sasuke m'en a parlé.

**Gansaku (peux plus s'exprimer de manière cohérente) :** ... ?

**Nana-chan (**_**L.U.N.K. !**_**) :** Dis, je peux te téléphoner ? J'ai un truc à te demander et je préfère le faire de vive voix...

**Gansaku (peux plus s'exprimer de manière cohérente) :** Euh d'accord.. Sur mon portable ou bien ?

**Nana-chan (**_**L.U.N.K. !**_**) :** Ouais sur ton port'.

**Gansaku (peux plus s'exprimer de manière cohérente) :** OK, une seconde.

Dès que j'ai pris mon téléphone, il a sonné. Je suis descendu en bas pour éviter de réveiller Kamui.

-Allô ?  
-Gaara-chan ?  
-Lui-même... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ?  
-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, en fait...  
-J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Eh bien.. C'est en rapport avec... euh... hier.

Aïe. Je m'y attendais plus ou moins.

-Ah. C'est... à propos de quoi exactement ? ai-je demandé en m'efforçant de garder mon calme.  
-Sasuke voudrait te voir. Aujourd'hui, précisa Naruto.  
-Aujourd'hui ? Quand ?!  
-Vers dix-huit heures... ou peut-être dix-neuf heures. Il n'est pas très sûr de l'horaire, il voulait que je t'en parle av...  
-Non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je viendrais pas.  
-Mais, pourquoi ça ?  
-Je ne viendrais que s'il me le dit lui-même, ai-je rétorqué.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais. Soit je ne viens pas, soit il me le dit lui-même et prends son courage à deux mains.

Je suis bien placé pour dire ça tiens.

-Je... bon d'accord, finit par dire Naruto. Je lui dis de t'appeler.  
-Merci.

Et j'ai raccroché.

AHHHH MY GOD je vais être obligé de parler à Sasuke dans moins d'une minute !! Quelle horreur, j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'y préparer.

_Souffle souffle..._

Puis mon portable vibre dans ma main. Je regarde le numéro, et il y a bien écrit ''Sasu-chan".

Et merde.

_Souffle souffle..._

-Allô ? ai-je lancé d'une voix faussement assurée.  
-Allô Gaara, ça va ? C'est Sasuke.  
-Oui je sais.  
-Ah. Euh... en fait je... Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu...  
-Stressé ?  
-Oui, voilà, approuva Sasuke, apparemment soulagé (il a dû deviner que je l'étais aussi).  
-C'est rien, je comprends.  
-Ah. Alors, pour tout à l'heure, tu... tu veux qu'on se voit à quelle heure ? Enfin j'veux dire, tu veux qu'on se voit ? Si tu veux pas je...  
-Dix-neuf heures trente ça me va.

Vous remarquerez que je fais des phrases aussi courtes et claires que possibles. Autrement, il verrait que je suis cent fois plus stressé que lui.

-Dix-neuf heures trente ? D'accord... acquiesça Sasuke. Tu... tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où ? Chez toi, chez moi, au café...  
-Au parc, ai-je déclaré d'un ton bref.  
-D'accord, j'allais te le proposer mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu...  
-Si si.  
-Ok.. Alors, on se dit à dix-neuf trente au parc ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon... alors, à tout à l'heure, Gaara.  
-C'est ça.

J'allais raccrocher quand Sasuke m'a rappelé.

-Gaara ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça.

J'ai aussitôt perdu toute ma fausse assurance.

-J-je.. mais non c'est pas grave je... Enfin je veux dire... si mais euh... euh... D-d'accord.  
-OK. À tout à l'heure...

Et il a raccroché.

J'ai balbutié plus de fois que lui dans toute la conversation. Génial, voilà que j'ai le cerveau complètement ravagé.

Chiotte.

Je me suis retourné pour remonter, mais j'ai vu Kamui qui me regardait, adossée à la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle souriait.

-Bonjour Ga-chan, me dit-elle en s'approchant.  
-Bon... bonjour... ai-je balbutié d'une voix hésitante.  
-C'était Sasuke au téléphone ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca explique pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?  
-Oui.  
-Viens, je vais te faire du café...  
-Nan, je vais manger des céréales, je... je les ai laissées en haut. Tu as un bol aussi.  
-Et une cuillère ? demanda Kamui.  
-Et une cuillère.  
-Ahh je t'aime.

Je lui ai souri, l'ai prise par les épaules puis nous sommes remontés dans ma chambre.

**10h45**

Pendant que je me douchais, Kamui a prévenu Naruto que je venais au parc d'attractions (et par la même occasion, qu'elle était chez moi). Moi je me suis douché à l'eau froide pour essayer d'évacuer tout ce stress et cette pression, mais rien n'y fit. Je suis toujours aussi... stressé et sous pression.

Là, Kamui et moi sommes en train de nous préparer à partir. J'ai pris un peu de mon argent, pile poil assez pour _entrer dans le parc d'attractions_ et m'acheter à manger. Je ne prévois pas de faire autre chose, mis à part bien sûr éviter de penser à Sasuke. Ce que je n'arrive déjà pas à faire là tout de suite.

Enfin bref, Kamui a aussi dit à Naruto de venir nous chercher avec Kiba pour qu'on s'en aille tous ensemble !! Ouais !!

Bon sang.

Je me souviens m'être demandé comment allait se passer cette journée. Bizarre, me semble-t-il. Longue, et bizarre. Je savais qu'elle allait être bizarre mais quand j'y repense je me dis que c'était un euphémisme.

**XxX**

_J'ai tout dit il me semble. Un euphémisme. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai déjà passé des journées plus étranges (avant et après) et que celle-ci n'était pas la pire, mais c'était quand même pas une journée très supportable pour mon petit cerveau._

_Enfin bref, je suis donc finalement parti à ce parc d'attractions avec les gens et... c'était sensé m'aider à ne plus penser à Sasuke._

_Loin de là._

**XxX**

**17h et quelques**

Finalement je m'amuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça de cette manière, en fait je le dis comme si Sasuke m'empêchait de pouvoir être heureux. Or c'est faux.

Comme je disais, je m'amuse bien. Là je suis en train de boire un coup aux toilettes ; Kamui nous attends Naruto, Kiba et moi dehors. Je sors mon portable de ma poche en le sentant vibrer.

Un SMS de Sasuke. Encore.

Je lui réponds en m'essuyant la main puis re-range mon portable à l'intérieur de ma poche.

Depuis 14h, on n'arrête pas de s'envoyer des SMS. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je ne peux pas m'enlever Sasuke de la tête ; je lui parle toutes les quinze minutes.

Lorsque je sors des toilettes, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal ; Kamui est entourée de garçons pour le moins... inconnus.

Je me déplace très vite, et arrive pile au moment ou un mec attrape le bras de Kamui en disant un truc genre "Viens, on va te faire visiter tout le parc et ses moindres recoins !"...

-Hey, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? ai-je demandé en lui attrapant moi-même le bras.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? T'as un problème ? me fait le mec d'une voix agressive. T'es qui au juste, son p'tit ami ?  
-Nan son grand-père. Dégagez ou je vous défonce tous un par un.

Les cinq mecs m'ont regardé comme s'ils allaient me "défoncer" chacun leur tour. Je n'avais pas la moindre peur.

-Oh, Ga-chan, tu es là ! s'écria soudain Kamui. Je croyais que c'était toi qui me faisait de l'ombre, mais quand j'ai relevé la tête j'ai vu ces types.. En plus je n'avais rien remarqué, j'écoutais de la musique. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux mecs.

Je l'ai regardée enlever ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, puis j'ai éclaté de rire. J'ai attrapé le bras de Kamui puis l'ai entraînée un peu plus loin ; loin de ces types bizarres.

-Tu ne savais pas que c'était pas moi devant toi ?! me suis-je étonné.  
-Non, je te jure que non ! répondit Kamui avec un sourire. Je croyais que c'était toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, alors je n'ai pas relevé la tête..  
-Tss... Non mais franchement ! me suis-je exclamé en reprenant mon rire de plus belle. Bon viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas et attendre les autres _dans le calme_.  
-D'accord !

À peine me suis-je assis sur le banc que j'avais indiqué que je sens mon portable vibrer à nouveau dans ma poche. Fichtre.

-Tu as reçu un SMS ? me demande Kamui.  
-Oui, répondis-je en lisant le contenu. Ca me frustre.  
-Je vois ça. Si ça te frustre autant, tu ne devrais pas plutôt arrêter de répondre ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
-Euh...

Souffle, souffle.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !! s'écria Naruto en arrivant devant nous. Que faites-vous ?  
-Rien rien, ai-je marmonné en regardant une dernière fois le SMS avant de ranger mon portable dans ma poche. Je montrais un truc à Kamui sur mon portable, c'est tout.  
-OK ! Bon vous venez ? On va faire le Grand Huit !  
-Encore ?!  
-Tu n'en as pas marre, Naruto ?  
-Mais pas celui-là, l'autre ! Vous savez, celui qui passe devant un volcan !  
-Ahh lui ?!  
-Je suis d'accord !  
-Oui moi aussi ! Gaara ?

Souffle, souffle.

Ah mince, je crois qu'on me parle.

-Pardon ? ai-je marmonné.  
-Tu veux qu'on aille sur le Grand Huit, pas le jaune mais celui avec un volcan ? me demanda Naruto, avide.  
-Euh, ouais d'accord.  
-YEAH ! Allez les enfants, direction le Grand Huit des Flammes !  
-Quoi il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ?  
-Bah euh.. je sais pas !  
-J'espère que c'est pas ça parce que ça fait très con comme nom pour une attraction...  
-Mais euh ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, évite de dire que c'est con !  
-Oh ça va hein...

J'ai regardé Kamui, Kiba et Naruto rire comme des bossus (qu'ils sont) puis j'ai envoyé un dernier SMS à Sasuke "Arrêtes un peu de me dire ça, je le sais. Bon, à plus."

J'en ai marre là.

...Souffle souffle...

**18h30**

Merde, déjà cette heure-là. L'heure où je dois voir Sasuke approche dangereusement.

Je dois dire que je suis assez stressé de le voir. Mon "temps de décision" devait durer deux jours et une soirée, mais au lieu de ça il a duré qu'une journée. Et comme je suis un garçon _lent à la détente_, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision alors que je vois Sasuke dans une heure.

FAIT CHIER.

Bref. Le Grand Huit était marrant, en tout cas ça m'a permis d'user toute la puissance de voix en l'espace de quelques secondes parce qu'on était souvent à l'envers, sur les côtés, etc... Tout ce qui caractérise un Grand Huit, entre autres. Je me demande si un jour je retrouverai une voix normale.

Nous sommes actuellement en train de nous diriger vers la sortie. On est tous bien fatigués après toutes les attractions qu'on a faites (on a fait toutes les attractions fortes), et un peu de repos serait bien mérité.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je ne parle pas avec Sasuke via SMS. Ca ne m'a pas pour autant empêché de penser à lui toutes les sept secondes trente.

-Vous savez à quelle heure vient le bus, les enfants ? demande Kamui à Naruto et Kiba.  
-Bah ce matin il y avait écrit dix-huit heures trente-sept, quarante et une, dix-neuf heures une... répondit Kiba en réfléchissant.  
-OK OK, donc si on se dépêche on pourra prendre celui de trente-sept, fit Naruto. Mais j'ai une question...

Silence.

-Où est la sortie ?

On l'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

-Baka, c'est toi qu'a le plan ! s'est exclamé Kiba.  
-Quoi ah bon ? Où ça ?  
-Dans ton sac !  
-Oh. Oups, désolé.

Naruto a donc sorti le plan de son sac et l'a regardé attentivement avant de s'exclamer qu'il fallait qu'on tourne à droite et qu'on aurait jamais le bus de 18h37.

Tout en marchant, Kamui et moi on s'est mis à discuter.

-Alors, Gaara, tu t'es bien amusé ? me demande Kamui en arrachant quelques bouts à sa Barbe à Papa.  
-Oh, ça peut aller, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. J'ai bien aimé la dernière attraction qu'on a faite.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle était cool. J'ai bien cru que la ceinture de sécurité allait se détacher quand on était à l'envers.  
-C'était fait exprès. Mais en fait on est aussi attaché au niveau de la taille, tu te souviens pas ?  
-Ahhh si, tu as raison !! Et le gros truc, ça sert à faire joli !!  
-Euhh... oui si tu veux. 'Fin bref, celle-là je me suis senti libre et capable de m'envoler, c'était marrant.  
-Tu parles tel l'oiseau venant de sortir de sa coquille, commenta Kamui avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Oh ça va hein ! Laisse-moi tranquille d'abord.

Silence.

-Et sinon, ça se passe comment avec _Nana-chan_ ? ai-je demandé en accentuant bien sur le "Nana-chan".

Kamui déteste que j'appelle Naruto "Nana-chan" parce que d'après elle il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi et me lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors que nous pouvions voir la sortie dans notre ligne de mire.  
-Tu me dis des tas de trucs, je ne peux tout retenir. Mais comment ça se passe ?  
-Ca va, répondit Kamui en souriant malgré elle. Il est... ouaouh.  
-Je te ferais dire que "ouaouh" n'est pas un adjectif.  
-Roo ça va, laisse-moi tranquille. Mais tu vois, je ne trouve pas d'adjectif lui correspondant, alors.. Il est tellement... tu vois, je sais même pas quoi dire !  
-Vous savez que j'entends tout ? intervint Naruto.  
-Ce n'est pas très gênant, ce sont des compliments à ton sujet, ai-je répliqué.  
-Tout à fait, ajouta Kamui, donc reste en dehors ça Naruto ! Bref je disais... Ah oui, je ne trouve pas de mots pour le décrire...  
-Tss, ridicule. Normalement, si tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour le qualifier, non ? Tu vois, lorsque t'es amoureux (_il est vrai_ que je n'ai pas _beaucoup_ d'expérience) tu devrais tout savoir, absolument tout, c'est cool. Là, en l'occurrence, le mot par lequel tu devrais qualifier Naruto est "parfait", si tu l'aimes vraiment. Ah, my God, j'ai pris ma décision.  
-Parfait ? Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, marmonna Kamui. Oui, tu as peut-être rai... QUOI ?! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux. J'ai baissé la tête.

-C.. c'est vrai ? Tu sais quoi choisir ? me demanda-t-elle à voix plus basse, en passant par le tourniquet pour sortir du parc.  
-Euh.. oui, ai-je balbutié. C'est bon, j'ai décidé.

C'est dingue, j'ai décidé comme ça, d'un seul coup. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi.

Je devrais prendre des décisions comme ça plus souvent, c'est cool.

**19h et quelques**

Je suis arrivé à la maison. Akira est là, en train de préparer le dîner. Je le salue, puis monte directement prendre une douche. Je me sens sale tout à coup.

Je ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard et vais m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je prends mes sous-vêtements, jean, T-shirt...

Puis m'allonge sur le lit. Je mets mon jean puis fixe le plafond, en silence.

Je viens de réaliser que j'avais pris une décision et que je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ça. Je me sens bizarre.

De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, on toque à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entre, ai-je marmonné.

Sasuke poussa la porte de ma chambre et la ferma derrière lui. Je me suis mis en position assise pour mieux le regarder.

-Salut.  
-Salut.

Waw. Très beau dialogue.

Je le regarde avec insistance, de la tête en bas, de droite à gauche, en diagonale, sous tous les angles.  
Non seulement il porte une chemise que je lui ai offert, mais en plus je le trouve affreusement beau.

Je me suis levé en même temps que Sasuke se mettait au centre de la pièce.

-Alors... marmonne Sasuke. Que... qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?  
-Eh bien...

J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Je.. je préfèrerais qu'on reste amis.

Silence.

C'est bon, je l'ai dit. J'ai plus qu'à me suicider maintenant.

Tandis que je garde les yeux fixés au sol, Sasuke a un hoquet de surprise.

-Ah, tu... tu préfères qu'on reste amis ? murmura Sasuke, le souffle coupé.  
-Je... oui, ai-je répondu en me passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux toujours baissés. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça..  
-OK.. Je... d'accord... Si tu préfères ça, alors..  
-Excuse-moi, je suis désolé.  
-C'est rien je...

J'ai levé doucement les yeux, de manière hésitante. Dès qu'il a vu que je le regardais, Sasuke a détourné le regard.

-C'est rien ! assura-t-il en levant les mains, se forçant à sourire. C'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Je...

Sasuke commençait à s'agiter. Il s'est mis à se ronger un ongle, chose que je ne l'avais pas vu faire depuis assez longtemps. Il l'a par contre plus souvent faite après...

-Euh, Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va ? ai-je demandé, commençant à m'inquiéter.  
-Oui oui ! Je vais bien ! répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. Je suis... juste un peu surpris.  
-Tu... tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il a arrêté de s'agiter aussi soudainement que si on l'avait mis sur pause. Je l'ai regardé, puis il s'est mis à rire nerveusement.

-Bien sûr que si ça me dérange, baka, répondit Sasuke à voix tellement basse que j'eus au début du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit (ça venait aussi surtout du fait qu'il avait parlé très vite).

Mon malaise s'est accentué. Mes joues sont devenues roses et avant même que j'aie pû dire quoique ce soit, il a repris la parole.

-Tu fais selon tes envies, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à quelque chose, ce serait trop _égoïste_ de ma part.

C'est bon, j'ai plus qu'à me suicider. Où sont les lames ?

-Je.. je croyais qu'on avait à peu près les sentiments mais bon, apparemment je me suis trompé, poursuivit-il. J'étais à côté de la plaque, enfin on va faire avec...  
-Sasuke... ai-je commencé.  
-Non non, tais-toi, m'interrompit-il. C'est pas la peine de... Arrêtes.

Il a commencé à se diriger vers la porte. Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage.

-Sasuke.. attends !  
-Non, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu es comme ça, et moi comme ça, alors stop maintenant.

Sasuke a actionné la poignée puis a ouvert la porte.

-Bon bah... à lundi, _Ga-chan_.

Et il est sorti en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Je suis resté au milieu de la chambre, impuissant, puis je me suis adossé à la porte et ai mis mon visage entre mes mains.

Je ne pleurais pas, non, j'étais surtout en colère. Contre moi-même.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire souffrir de cette manière. Dans ma tête, j'ai sauté l'étape "Je lui dis qu'on reste amis - je lui dis le contraire de ce qu'il veut entendre". Et maintenant, Sasuke va mal, je me sens mal, tout va mal.

Souffle, souffle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je me demande en fait surtout ce que j'ai fait, ce que je fais et ce que je vais faire. Je suis moins dérouté que tout à l'heure, certes, mais je le suis quand même.

J'avoue que je ne me comprends plus.

Je me suis finalement levé pour aller m'allonger dans mon lit. Puis quelqu'un toque à ma porte et j'entends la voix d'Akira :

-Hey Gaara, Sasuke n'est pas resté très longtemps ! Il était pressé ? Enfin bon. Je t'appelle parce qu'il est l'heure de manger...  
-Fous-moi la paix.  
-Ola, calme. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui oui. J'ai pas faim, sûrement tout à l'heure.  
-Euh... d'accord.

Et je l'ai entendu s'éloigner dans le couloir puis descendre les escaliers.

Voilà que j'agresse Akira maintenant. Fichtre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sens pas bien maintenant. Quand j'ai pris ma décision tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. Peut-être que je m'attendais à ne rien ressentir non plus quand je le dirais.

Or non.

**XxX**

_Arfff._

_Que je n'aime pas cette journée._

_Ca me rappelle la big connerie que j'ai faite. Généralement on aime pas se souvenir de ce genre de choses, mais ce genre de choses on est obligés ; surtout pour ce que je raconte en ce moment._

_Pff._

_Je me souviens, après m'être allongé dans mon lit, je suis resté une éteeeeernité les yeux ouverts. Après je me suis endormi et... c'est tout. Bah quoi ?_

_En fait, si on compte, j'ai tenu précisément sept heures._

_J'suis puissant en fait._

**o0 Owari 0o**

Et voilà ! J'ai mis 10 000 ans à pondre ce chapitre mais c'est parce que j'étais archi occupée (je révise mon exam' moi ! xD D'ailleurs je devrais être en train de le faire là...) et que... bah c'est tout j'étais occupée xD

Alors vous avez aimé ? S'il vous plaît, je vous le demande comme une faveur, ne me tuez pas xD Enfin essayez mais vous aurez pas la suite xD Et moi je veuuuuux écrire la suite. Enfin bon... patientez un peu ! xD J'essaierai de mettre la suite avant que je parte en vacances (le 18 juillet) mais sinon vous l'aurez en août ! Et oui xD

Allez, laissez-moi votre avis dans les reviews ! :D Elles m'encouragent vraiment, je vous remercie tous !

À plus !


	17. Kousei

Bonjour les gens ! :D Comment ça va ? Bon je sais je sais, vous me détestez tous et toutes xD Je suis vraiment vraiment **vraiment** vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard... je crois que j'ai battu mon précédent record. Et merde j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le battre 4 mois c'est suffisant XD Là ça fait 5 mois... Bon passons...

Alors sinon, j'ai un truc à vous dire :D Aujourd'hui est un jour doublement spécial -et parce que j'ai réussi à updater et parce que...- c'est l'anniversaire de **schuichi**! :D C'est elle qui me l'a dit et j'ai réussi à updater pour son anniversaire :D Alors chantons en choeur "Otanjoubi Omedetô" pour schuichi :P Héhé xD

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard énorme et que vous apprécierez ce 17e chapitre! C'est dingue, ça fait déjà 17... jamais je ne suis allée aussi loin dans une fic... Tout ça c'est grâce à vous et toutes vos reviews encourageantes!! Durant tout le temps où je n'écrivais pas, recevoir vos reviews m'a fait très plaisir :) Donc voilà, je vous livre ici et maintenant ce 17e chapitre tant attendu de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**!

J'arrête de vous bassiner, lisez maintenant! _Bonne lecture_ chers revieweurs!

Oh et dernière chose, ma perversité ressort de plus en plus, ça se sent bien dans ce chapitre... olala xD

**Chapitre 17 : Kousei**

_J'avais fini par m'endormir. Je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Enfin bon.  
Avant que je ne m'endorme, j'étais resté, comme je l'ai dit, une éternité étendu dans mon lit, les yeux ouverts. Je me sentais pas bien._

_Et voilà que, sept heures à peine après le départ de Sasuke, je me réveille._

**XxX**

**Dimanche 4 mars - heure indéterminée**

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre, un cauchemar même ; j'ai rêvé que je courais dans une forêt pour échapper à... un truc, et que quand je trébuchais (moment fatidique des films d'horreur), je voyais que c'était Jésus avec des cornes.

Il me disait que j'avais tort d'essayer de lui échapper et que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Alors il prenait sa baguette magique (quoi, vous ne saviez pas que Jésus avait une baguette ?!) et me plantait un grand S sur la poitrine. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé.

Je me mets en position assise en me frottant le visage, puis attrape mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Deux heures vingt-sept.

Bon sang.

Je me recouche pour me rendormir, mais manque de bol, je n'ai même plus sommeil. C'est pas vrai ça ! Laisse-moi un peu dormir, Sasuke !!  
Comme si c'était de sa faute _à lui_...

Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Quand ma décision a été prise, j'en ai eu l'impression, pourtant. Mais quand j'ai vu le regard que Sasuke a eu, et l'impact que ça lui a fait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si je n'avais pas eu... _tort_.

Je tape le lit de mon poing. Ce que je peux être STUPIDE parfois.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de faire ça ?!_ C'est vraiment très con comme raisonnement, d'autant que je suis amoureux de Sasuke et que _de toute évidence_, je ne lui suis pas totalement indifférent. La preuve, il m'a embrassé. Avec la langue.

_Bref_, ce n'est pas le sujet. 'Tain, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire lundi, quand je le verrai ? Je ne peux pas aller lui parler naturellement et rire avec lui comme on le faisait, c'est pas possible... Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé... Pas après ce que j'ai dit.

Non.

Je refuse _catégoriquement_ que l'on refuse de se parler et qu'on s'évite.

C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir tous les jours et de voir qu'on s'éloigne progressivement, jusqu'à ne plus se parler du tout. Tout ça à cause de moi en plus. À cause de... de _six petits mots_ que j'ai eu l'erreur de prononcer.

Six mots qui ont eu tellement d'impact...

Est-ce qu'il va me pardonner au moins, si je lui dis que je me suis trompé ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un rejet de sa part.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour lui, je n'ai strictement rien tenté.

Mais lui n'a pas supporté le rejet. Il s'attendait à ce que je... à ce que je sorte avec lui, que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je le prenne dans mes bras, que je l'embrasse, que je...

On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Toute personne normale (et intelligente) l'aurait fait. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Enfin bon... comme je disais, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
Je me suis donc levé, je suis descendu en bas à pas de loup mais à cette heure-ci, logique, tout le monde dort. Je prends ma veste et mes chaussures puis je sors par la porte de derrière. Je prends bien sûr le soin de prendre mes clés et de ne pas _verrouiller_ la porte.

Une fois dehors, je me pose la question ; je vais y aller comment ? Il n'y a pas de bus à cette heure-ci je pense --'

Je regarde des deux côtés de la route, regarde ma montre puis me mets à courir comme un malade.

**3h et quelques**

P'tain il habite loin ! Je m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Je vais faire une attaque bientôt si mon rythme cardiaque ne ralentit pas.

Mince, j'ai oublié de mettre un T-shirt.

Me voilà devant chez Sasuke. Il est trois heures du matin passées, je n'ai sur moi qu'une veste, un pantalon de pyjama et des baskets, et _je suis devant chez Sasuke_.  
Ce coup-ci, c'est bon, je suis totalement ravagé.

Je regarde derrière moi, dans la rue, et vois quelques voitures qui circulent. J'attends qu'il n'y en ait plus pour rentrer.  
En fait un jour, Sasuke m'a montré comment rentrer chez lui sans se faire voir (la nuit). Il y a une branche de son jardin qui dépasse de la grille, assez haute, qu'on peut attraper si on prend pas mal d'élan et qu'on peut escalader. Ensuite, quand on est passés de l'autre côté de la grille, on peut redescendre tranquille par l'arbre...

Je me demande pourquoi Sasuke m'a montré ça.  
Sûrement pour les situations d'urgence, mais pas ce genre de situation en tout cas.

Enfin bref. Je recule pour prendre mon élan, quand qu'est-ce que je vois sur la route ? Une voiture de police ! Fichtre !  
Je fais celui qui cherche ses clés dans ses poches, puis je sors les miennes et je fais semblant de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Le temps de faire ça et la voiture de police est déjà partie. Ouf.

Je reprends donc mon élan, cours, saute puis attrape la branche. En une minute, je suis de l'autre côté de la grille.

Merde, je me suis coupé. Et ça saigne en plus.

Bon, maintenant...

Il faut que je fasse le tour de la maison pour trouver la chambre de Sasuke. Une chance que ce soit une maison de plein-pied ; autrement je serais pas dans la merde.  
Je finis par monter sur le perron qui fait le tour de la maison, puis je continue de la longer. Je veux tourner, quand soudain j'entends un "CRACK !" puis des bruits de pas. Je me mets dans un coin totalement à l'ombre, accroupi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant de nouveau, puis attend. Avec un peu de chance ce sera Sasuke...

Arf non. C'est son père.

Si il me voit je suis bon pour la prison. Ou l'asile, vu les circonstances.

Il marche, passe devant moi sans me voir, puis tourne. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'attends au moins cinq minutes avant de me remettre en mouvement.  
J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir de ma venue ? Ca aurait été... moins compliqué pour rentrer mais... je n'ai pas pris la peine de réfléchir depuis ces dernières minutes.

Enfin ! La chambre de Sasuke. Ouf, la fenêtre est entrouverte. Ca m'évitera de la casser tiens.  
Je la soulève, passe ma tête puis mon torse, puis n'arrive soudain plus à bouger. Fichtre, je crois que je suis coincé.  
J'essaye de soulever à nouveau la fenêtre, puis réussit enfin à entrer ; seulement, je tombe sur la table de nuit de Sasuke, ce qui fait que la lampe qui est dessus tombe, ainsi que la table de nuit.

Tout ça dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Je vois Sasuke qui se relève d'un coup dans son lit. Il regarde autour de lui, affolé (et endormi), puis voit mon visage à deux centimètres du sien.

Il a poussé le hurlement de la mort.  
Je lui ai automatiquement collé la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, mais trop tard ; j'entendais les pas de son père qui arrivait.

-Va dans l'armoire ! chuchota Sasuke en vitesse.

Je me suis exécuté. Pile au moment où je fermais la porte de l'armoire, le père de Sasuke ouvrait celle de la chambre.

-Sasuke ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-il en allumant l'autre lumière. Je viens de t'entendre hurler !  
-Euhh oui oui ça va, répondit Sasuke, pris de court. Un oiseau ou un truc comme ça a dû rentrer par la fenêtre, il a dû s'écraser sur ma table de nuit...  
-Un oiseau ? Je n'en vois pas pourtant...  
-Il a dû ressortir juste après... T'inquiètes pas, ça va, assura Sasuke. Tu peux aller te recoucher.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui oui... bonne nuit, Papa.  
-Bonne nuit... J'éteins la lumière ?  
-Euh... non non, je dois ranger les trucs par-terre...  
-D'accord. Dors bien.

Et il est reparti. J'ai attendu que Sasuke rouvre la porte de l'armoire pour sortir. Dès que j'en suis sorti, j'ai éclaté d'un rire silencieux.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?! chuchota-t-il d'un ton furieux. C'est pas drôle, j'ai dû inventer n'importe quoi pour que mon père me croie... En plus j'ai eu vraiment très peur ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!  
-Chhh, moins fort, baka ! ai-je murmuré. Tu chuchotes trop fort. Je suis pas sûr que ton père soit content de me voir chez toi au milieu de la nuit.  
-Oui, peut-être, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras puis en s'asseyant sur le lit, mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais chez moi à trois heures du matin.

Aïe. Nous y voilà.

Je me suis assis en face de lui, sur les genoux, puis j'ai placé mes mains de chaque côté de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul puis ses joues devinrent roses.

-En fait je... ai-je commencé, un peu (beaucoup) stressé, lorsque j'ai... disons... imaginé ce qui allait se passer lundi, eh bah...

J'ai marqué une pause. C'est dingue ça, je trouve plus les mots. Quoique je les avais pas vraiment avant.

-Bah, poursuis, marmonna Sasuke.  
-Euh, oui, une seconde. Bah je me suis rendu compte que... lorsqu'on se verrait lundi, on se parlerait pas beaucoup, et qu'au fil du temps on se parlerait plus... Et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se parler, ni qu'on arrête de se voir...

Silence. Sasuke ne bouge pas. Je suis par contre sûr que ses yeux ont bougé ; je ne les vois pas très bien, il a les cheveux dans les yeux.

-Donc je... je suis venu parce que je, en fait... Je suis venu parce que je suis un vrai imbécile et que je veux réparer mon erreur d'hier soir. Je veux qu'on... se mette ensemble.

Oh ! Je l'ai dit.  
Bon bah j'ai réussi à le dire finalement.

Les yeux de Sasuke se sont distinctement ouverts. Là, même à travers ses cheveux, c'était visible.  
Il reste silencieux. Ses yeux se sont agrandis, je sens son choc, mais il ne parle pas et ne bouge pas.

Son mutisme commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

-Euh... Sasuke ? Tu... tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, hein ? ai-je demandé à voix basse, de plus en plus anxieux.  
-Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton brusque, d'une voix claire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde de cette manière. Il avait l'air plutôt choqué et secoué, aussi je croyais un peu qu'il balbutierait. Or, c'est tout le contraire qu'il fait en ce moment. Je suis quelque peu _dérouté_ par la manière dont tournent les choses.

-Ah... OK, ai-je répondu, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Silence. Bon, j'en ai marre là. Je suis pas venu juste pour dire ça, sinon il n'y aurait aucune utilité.

-Sasuke...  
-Tais-toi.  
-Quoi ? Mais...  
-Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
-Mais je...  
-Tais-toi je te dis.

Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Pourquoi il me dit de la fermer ? Je comprends plus.  
Arf, peut-être que si, j'ai compris.

-Sasuke. Ne me dis pas que... tu as changé d'avis ? ai-je murmuré, le souffle coupé.

Mutisme prolongé. Je vais exploser.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu peux pas avoir changé d'avis aussi vite. Moi j'ai changé d'avis très vite, parce que c'était la mauvaise décision que j'ai prise et... Voilà, il fallait que je change d'avis. Mais toi, tu avais pris la bonne décision, tu peux pas... tu peux pas te raviser maintenant. Je sais que t'es pas aussi instable et que quand tu prends une décision, surtout quand c'est la bonne, tu ne reviens jamais dessus. Tu es trop obstiné pour choisir quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de ta volonté.

Bon sang, je raconte n'importe quoi. On se demande bien ce que je suis en train de dire... ? Je crois que je suis en train de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision.

-Allez, Sasuke, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, je le sais. Tu es moins con que moi, je...  
-C'est faux, m'interrompit-il.  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si c'est vrai.  
-Non c'est faux. Je suis plus con que toi. Tu la fermes, maintenant.  
-Nan, toi la fermes !  
-Tais-toi !  
-Tais-toi toi même, baka !

À nouveau le silence. Ca suffit maintenant.

Je me suis rapproché de Sasuke en replaçant mes mains de chaque côté de lui (je les avais en effet enlevées quand il avait commencé à me dire de la fermer) et en me mettant entre ses jambes écartées. J'ai collé mon front contre le sien et cette fois, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

-Alors... ai-je dit à voix vraiment très basse, tu as changé d'avis... ?  
-Je t'ai dit... de la fermer... baka.

Et là il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse. Je vous dis pas l'effet de surprise que ça m'a fait.  
Je sens qu'il me soulève pour me mettre sur le lit, et je sens aussi ses mains qui passent sous ma veste restée ouverte. Je pousse un soupir de contentement tandis qu'il m'allonge sur le lit à côté de lui, toujours en m'embrassant. À ce moment précis, je me rends compte que je suis censé répondre à son baiser mais, comme je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de mon plein gré, faut dire que j'ai un peu de mal.

De toute façon, ça s'est fait tout seul.

Au moment où je commençais à passer mes mains sous son T-shirt, sous une impulsion, Sasuke a rompu le baiser en se décollant de mes lèvres.  
Le retour à la réalité fut affreux.

-Maiiiiis que fais-tu ? ai-je balbutié.  
-Si je m'arrête pas tout de suite ça ira un peu trop loin, murmura Sasuke, encore trop proche de ma bouche à mon goût.

Ah, pas con. Moi-même je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.  
Je m'écarte donc à contre-coeur, puis me mets en position assise sur le rebord du lit. Sasuke s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Bon... marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, bah...  
-... Bah quoi ? ai-je rétorqué un peu trop vite, m'ébouriffant les cheveux déjà si peu coiffés et en baissant les yeux.  
-Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, maintenant.  
-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
-Haha, bah oui. Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

J'ai relevé les yeux et l'ai regardé.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'empressa de me conseiller Sasuke tandis que je souriais. Je te raccompagne à la porte, viens.

Je me suis levé, puis soudain ma veste est tombée sur le sol.

-Bah .. ! Comment t'as fait pour me l'enlever ?! me suis-je étonné en le remettant.  
-Ca s'appelle l'expérience, me répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.  
-Pff. Dis plutôt que tu voulais me désaper au plus vite.  
-Oui, y'a aussi de ça.

Je l'ai considéré une seconde puis j'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Pervers, ai-je marmonné.

Il m'a souri en remettant correctement son t-shirt, puis il s'est rendu compte avec étonnement qu'il était rouge par endroits.

-Mais qu'est-ce que.. Ah, mais tu saignes ! s'écria Sasuke en regardant ma main.  
-Ah oui, je me disais bien que je sentais une douleur particulière, ai-je marmonné en regardant à mon tour ma main.  
-Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher de l'alcool et un bandage.. Reste dans l'armoire d'accord ?  
-D'accord.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sasuke revient dans la chambre, ouvre l'armoire et me bande la main. Mais avant, il met de l'alcool sur la plaie et ça pique **vraiment** (cri étouffé : MMMMPFFFFF).

-Ca fait mal T-T, me suis-je plaint.  
-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure et toi tu geins comme ça!  
-Maiiis.. ça fait maleuh.

Sasuke resserra le bandage autour de main puis l'étreignit contre sa poitrine. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre.

-C'est pour que tu sentes mon coeur battre, là, tout de suite.

**XxX**

_Sasuke m'a raccompagné dehors. Il a d'abord vérifié que son père dormait, parce que s'il voit Sasuke dehors ça passe, mais avec moi ce sera plus bizarre._

_Donc Sasuke a désactivé l'alarme pour que je puisse avoir l'air normal en passant par la porte, puis on s'est dit au revoir. Pas d'effusion d'affection ni rien, il m'a juste dit qu'il m'appellerait le lendemain et que sinon, on se verrait lundi._

_Tiens donc, je sors avec Sasuke.  
(ça aussi, je vais le répéter souvent.)_

_Bon, fin de ce week-end qui est je crois et de loin, le plus bizarre que j'ai passé depuis que j'ai commencé à raconter cette histoire ; le vendredi, on me vole un baiser, le samedi, je repousse la personne qui m'a embrassé alors que j'ai les même sentiments et cette même nuit, je m'excuse auprès de cette personne en faisant une violation de domicile._

_C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est bizarre._

_De toute façon, je répète assez souvent "c'est le trucmuche le plus bizarre que j'ai passé" alors on passe._

**XxX**

**Lundi 5 mars - 9h moins quelque chose**

Je sors rapidement de chez moi en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Kamui.

-Gaara, ça t'arrive de te dépêcher pour qu'on soit à l'heure en cours ou bien... ? me dit-elle en croisant les bras après avoir rangé son portable.  
-Bah... pas vraiment, non, ai-je répondu juste pour l'énerver.  
-Ca suffit, arrête ! Sinon, t'as passé un bon week-end ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Sasuke samedi ?  
-Euh...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle pose cette question _maintenant_ ?! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner une réponse cohérente _là tout de suite_.

-Bah en fait...

J'essayais de trouver les mots. C'était assez difficile.

Rooh et puis ! Je n'ai qu'à commencer par le début.

-Bah ... samedi, quand je suis rentré à la maison, je... ai-je commencé de manière plus qu'hésitante.  
-Gaara, regarde, m'interrompit Kamui qui fixait quelque chose derrière moi.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me suis retourné pour suivre son regard et j'ai vu Sasuke.  
Il était appuyé contre le mur, comme... comme il y a une semaine.

N'a-t-il pas pensé qu'il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement avant que je le voie ?! Pourquoi c'est _lui_ qui vient à ma rencontre ?!

Bon, restons calme. Rien de plus naturel que de dire bonjour, il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

-Salut... ai-je lancé d'un ton hésitant, une fois arrivé devant lui.  
-'alut, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, constata Sasuke.  
-Hein ? Non non ça va.

Puis d'un seul coup, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrassé, comme ça. Un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Effectivement, j'étais bizarre.

Sasuke m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, puis il a rougit en souriant. Il a détourné le regard.

-Bah ... ?? s'exclama Kamui en nous regardant successivement Sasuke et moi. Gaara, je croyais que tu...  
-Ouais mais je me suis trompé, ai-je répliqué en me passant une main dans les cheveux, détournant moi aussi le regard.  
-Com... comment ça ?  
-En gros, je lui ai dit que je voulais rester ami avec lui mais je me suis désisté au milieu de la nuit et ... et je suis allé chez lui.  
-Rien que ça !  
-Bah... oui.

Kamui me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Je te raconte tout en détail tout à l'heure, promis, ai-je ajouté en voyant qu'elle ne détournait plus les yeux de moi.

Ses yeux me font peur, là tout de suite.

**12h et quelques**

Déjeuner. J'ai tout raconté à Kamui avant qu'on commence à manger, aux autres je suis pas rentré dans les détails (c'est pas comme si je devais tout leur dire quand même).

Je suis en pleine réflexion. Tout le monde discute de tout et de rien tout en mangeant son bentô, mais moi je reste silencieux. Je n'ai même pas faim.

Je sors avec Sasuke. Tiens donc.

J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce... fait nouveau. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que je... forme un couple avec Sasuke.

Arffff.

Qu'est-ce que c'est bizarre de penser ces mots. Ca doit être encore plus bizarre de les dire à voix haute je pense. Ca rendrait les choses ... plus vraies. Et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de saisir la réalité des choses tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore prononcé ces mots.  
Je ne les ai même pas dit à Kamui.

Bon c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas eu besoin, après m'avoir vu embrassé Sasuke ce matin faut dire qu'elle a compris que j'étais avec lui. Mais n'empêche que j'ai pas encore dit "les mots". Il faudrait que je m'y prépare...

Ayant soudain envie de bouger, je me lève en prétextant aller aux toilettes. Et pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, Sasuke se lève en disant qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, "un truc important", précisément. Un peu interloqué, je lui fais mine de me suivre, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il veut me parler.

-Alors Sa-chan, de quoi veux-tu m...

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que Sasuke tourne à l'angle du couloir, me plaque contre mur et m'embrasse.

Choc.

Je romps le baiser sans le faire exprès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ai-je commencé.  
-J'en avais envie depuis un bout de temps, répondit Sasuke en passant une main sur ma joue. Désolé si je t'ai surpris.  
-Nan nan c'est rien, ai-je balbutié, complètement dérouté.

Pourquoi ses baisers me font cet effet-là ?!

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu...

Je l'ai embrassé avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Je le sens surpris, puis il répond au baiser en y mettant un peu plus de fougue. Tandis que je pose une main sur son dos puis sa hanche, Sasuke m'attrape le poignet, le plaque au mur puis remonte sa main jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts au miens. Je serre sa main dans la mienne.  
Je sens l'autre main de Sasuke glisser sur mon torse et se resserre contre moi. Il quitte ensuite mes lèvres pour aller à mon cou. Je me cramponne à lui tellement ça me fait du bien. Je lâche son prénom dans un souffle, je commence vraiment à perdre pied...

Soudain, une porte claque et quelqu'un hurle "Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"...

On s'est décollés l'un de l'autre super vite. Tout au bout du couloir, il y avait un prof qui nous regardait.

Et merde ! Repérés.

D'aussi loin, il ne pouvait pas savoir quels élèves on était non ? Je l'espère en tout cas. De toute manière, on a détalé comme des lapins jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches avant que le professeur ne rapplique.

-On a eu chaud, marmonna Sasuke une fois aux toilettes. Tu as vu quel prof c'était ?  
-Je sais pas si c'est un des nôtres, ai-je répondu en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais tu vois, j'ai pas très envie d'aller vérifier là tout de suite.

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

-Tu m'étonnes. Bon, on y retourne ?  
-Dans le couloir ?! me suis-je exclamé outré. T'es fou ?!  
-Mais nan débile, en classe !  
-Haaa !! Oui oui OK.

Je lui ai sourit et me suis dirigé vers la porte, mais Sasuke m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a fait me retourner.

-Quoi ?

Il m'a regardé deux secondes, puis a déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Rien, répondit Sasuke, on y va.

**XxX**

_Hmmmm._

_Je crois qu'en fait, j'avais vraiment du mal quand j'entrais en contact avec Sasuke. Que dis-je, j'ai toujours du mal quand j'entre en contact en contact avec Sasuke, quoique là je ne sais plus vraiment._

_Je sors avec Sasuke._

_Bref. Ca me rappelle à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise au début de notre relation (nettement plus que maintenant d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours en fait...), et je trouve ça assez marrant._

_Mais montrons un peu plus de ce malaise._

**XxX**

**Jeudi 8 mars - 11h**

Aaaaah mais que je suis fatigué. Je me suis pourtant couché tôt... En fait je crois que c'est Sasuke qui me fatigue. Il est moins souvent à la maison qu'avant, mais... Quand il est là...

-Gaara, réveille-toi.  
-Gné ?  
-Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on aille manger.  
-Mmmmm naaaan j'veux dormir.  
-Allez, lève-toi.

J'étais tellement dans les vappes qu'à cause de mes écouteurs, j'avais pas pu identifier la voix. Mais en sentant une main qui me caresse le cou, bizarrement, j'ai su qui c'était.  
Ahhhhh faut qu'il arrête de me toucher.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de _ne pas me toucher_ quand il y a _plus de zéro personne_ autour de nous ?! me suis-je exclamé en me redressant sur mon bureau.

Oups. J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop fort.

Sasuke m'a regardé, il a répété qu'il fallait qu'on aille manger et m'a obligé à me lever pour que je le suive. Les autres nous regardaient plus ou moins bizarrement.

-Oh, ils ont l'habitude qu'on se dise des trucs étranges, fais pas gaffe, me fit Sasuke comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.  
-Ouais, peut-être. Mais quand même, évite de me toucher, surtout quand je dors.  
-Te toucher comment ? Comme ça ?

Et il a recommencé. Il est gonflé ce mec quand même :O

-Mais t'arrêtes! me suis-je écrié, devenant rouge comme une pivoine (oui, comme mes cheveux donc). Je t'ai dit hier d'arrêter de me toucher la nuque...  
-Désolé, désolé, s'excusa Sasuke en souriant, mais j'adore te faire ça. Je sais pas... ça m'amuse.  
-Tu pourrais pas t'amuser autrement qu'à mes dépends ?!  
-Hmm ... Non.  
-Pff, baka. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille manger tout de suite ? On a une heure de perm' juste après, on pouvait traîner un peu...  
-Je sais, mais il faudrait que je révise certains trucs pour les examens - c'est dans deux semaines, quand même - et... je m'étais dit qu'on... pourrait réviser ensemble enfin... si ça te dérange pas.

Oh. C'était donc pour ça.

Tiens, je me sens rougissant.

-Oh, bah... si tu veux, ai-je marmonné en me passant la main à l'arrière de ma tête.

Hm, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester avec Sasuke sans que l'un ou l'autre soit... piégé par notre attraction mutuelle.

-D'accord, je veux bien t'aider à réviser, ai-je finalement accepté. Mais tu veux réviser où ? En salle de permanence ? Ca va pas être de la tarte, avec le boucan qu'il y aura...

On sait jamais, comme il y aura du monde, on ne va peut-être pas se sauter dessus.

-Ca va pas ? rétorqua Sasuke, sous le choc. Je vais pas réviser dans la salle de permanence... On ira à la bibliothèque, ce sera nettement plus calme.  
-Hein ? Quelle bibliothèque ? Celle qui est au bout de la ville ?!  
-Mais nan baka, celle du lycée.  
-Quoi.. ! On a une bibliothèque ?!

J'étais abasourdi.

-Bien sûr, comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant ?! Ca fait quand même pas mal de temps que tu étudies dans ce lycée non ? Tu n'as jamais entendu des gens en parler ?  
-Si, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était un nom de code pour les couples ou un truc dans le genre. Bon je sais qu'en fait ils parlaient _vraiment_ de la bibliothèque...

Sasuke était mort de rire.

-Non mais vraiment, t'es pas croyable.  
-Mais c'est pas de ma faute! Tu sais très bien que je suis pas un élève type premier de la classe et que, par conséquent, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans le lycée.  
-Oui mais quand même, la _bibliothèque !_  
-Rooh, c'est pas si dramatique.  
-Un peu que ça l'est ! C'est comme si t'oubliais Shizune-senpai ou bien...  
-Qui ça ?  
-Tais-toi !

On s'est regardés en souriant, puis on est entrés dans notre salle pour manger.

-Dites-donc, ça vous dirait une fête à la fin des examens ? proposa Naruto en sortant son bentô.  
-Tu veux dire, une fête pour la fin de l'année scolaire ? demanda Kiba.  
-Bah, ce serait pas une fête pour célébrer les deux ? s'étonna Shino en piochant un maki dans le bentô d'Hinata.  
-Bien sûr que si, ça tombe sous le sens non ? Deux fêtes c'est un peu trop, commenta Sakura, lorgnant dangereusement vers mon bentô.  
-Ouais et surtout, qui trouvera l'argent pour organiser _deux_ fêtes ?! s'exclama Kamui en secouant la tête.

Je me suis penché vers Sasuke et lui ai murmuré :

-T'as pas remarqué ? Ils ont posé que des questions et il n'y a eu aucune réponse. Sauf un commentaire de la part de Sakura.  
-Tu viens aussi de poser une question, j'te signale.  
-Ouais mais... je veux dire... ferme-la.  
-Et la meilleure répartie revient à...  
-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Sas.

Et avec ça, je lui fourre un takoyaki dans la bouche.

-Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter de me mettre des trucs et des machins dans la bouche! Baka otoko!! s'exclama Sasuke après avoir pourtant bien mâché et avalé le takoyaki.  
-Mais tu aimes ça, non ? ai-je demandé en trempant mon takoyaki dans de la sauce.  
-Hein ? fit Sasuke, l'air un peu choqué.  
-Les takoyaki, tu aimes ça non ?  
-Ahh! Oui oui, j'aime.  
-Ouais ouais.. Pourquoi as-tu eu l'air choqué, à l'instant ?  
-Hm ? Oh pour rien, c'est juste que j'ai compris autre chose quand tu as dit... 'fin bref, laisses tomber.  
-Quand j'ai dit quoi ? Bah allez, dis.  
-Rien, tu vas me prendre pour un pervers après.  
-Sasuke, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu es un des pires pervers que je connaisse.  
-Gaara! s'exclama Sasuke en prenant un faux air outré. Tu me vexes là!  
-Oh ça va, arrête ton char. Bon, tu m'expliques ?

**12h moins le quart**

Bon, il s'avère en effet que Sasuke _est_ un pervers de première catégorie. Lorsque je lui ai dit "Mais tu aimes ça, non ?" alors qu'il venait de dire "arrêtes de me mettre des trucs et des machins dans la bouche" eh bien... voilà, vous avez fait le lien.

Ce gars me choque parfois. Je le jure.

(Il a cru que je lui demandais s'il aimait avoir des trucs dans la bouche.)

Bref. Là nous sommes dans la (pas du tout) fameuse bibliothèque du lycée. Je suis comme seize ronds de flan ; je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'un truc aussi immense pendant plusieurs années. C'est vrai ça, elle est juste en dessous de l'étage des maths et des langues ! Mon étage préféré !

... Bon d'accord j'arrête.

Changeons de sujet. J'aimerais savoir _qui_ a dit qu'il _suffisait de réviser_ pour avoir de bonnes notes à ses examens ?! Hein ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir quel est _l'imbécile_ qui a osé dire ça.  
Bon d'accord, je crois que c'est moi... Au début de l'année scolaire...

Les révisions deviennent d'autant plus difficile lorsque la personne avec qui vous révisez n'est autre qu'Uchiwa Sasuke.

-T'as pas compris cet exercice ? Il est simple pourtant. Attends...

Sasuke s'est penché sur mon livre de Japonais afin de lire l'énoncé, et s'est, par cette même action, mis à moins de deux centimètres de moi.

-Ah, j'ai saisi. En fait, il suffit simplement de..

Sasuke s'est arrêté. J'essayais de rester passible, mais l'attraction est... comment dire...  
Surtout que maintenant que j'en ai le droit, je vais pas me priver pour lui sauter dessus sans retenue.

-Gaara, c'est... c'est ton coeur que je sens battre comme ça ? murmura Sasuke, tout près de mon oreille.  
-Non, c'est le tien, ai-je répliqué.  
-Pas du tout, je le sens battre de là où je suis.  
-Tu rigoles ?! T'es juste à côté. Et en plus, si tu le sens aussi bien c'est parce que _c'est le tien_ que tu sens.  
-Tais-toi...

Sasuke posa son front au creux de mon épaule. J'ai hésité une seconde, puis j'ai posé ma tête sur la sienne. J'ai fermé les yeux.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à bosser ? ai-je demandé au bout d'un moment.  
-Hmmm... je ne suis pas sûr.  
-Tu crois qu'on devrait éviter de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre ?  
-Ce serait une bonne idée.  
-Alors... tu tu lèves ou bien... ?  
-Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais me lever ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Bah, parce que..  
-Je suis très bien ici, merci, m'interrompit-il en se rapprochant davantage de moi.

J'ai soupiré en secouant la tête.

-Arrête de bouger, tu brises tout là!  
-Enlève ta tête, il faut qu'on travaille!  
-Mais j'suis bien là, sur ton épaule...  
-Sasuke, c'est pas le fait que tu sois sur moi qui me dérange, au contraire, mais... Tu voudrais pas qu'on travaille ? Sérieusement.

Sasuke soupira puis se leva à contre-coeur.

-T'es même pas drôle. Bon viens, je vais t'expliquer.

**XxX**

_Tentative de révisions plutôt foireuse ma foi... Mais comparée à celles d'après, celle-là c'est une des meilleures._

_Ne jamais, **JAMAIS**, réviser chez soi avec une personne avec qui on.. je vais y arriver... avec qui on sort.  
J'arrive toujours pas à le dire, c'est dingue ça. Allez j'y vais : ne jamais réviser chez soi avec son petit-ami, ça entraîne de graves conséquences. Ca ne nuit pas au mental (au contraire haha) mais aux études et tout le reste._

_Donc voilà, à éviter. Surtout quand dans le couple, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à contrôler ses pulsions._

_Durant la semaine suivante, Sasuke et moi avons donc tenté (d'essayer) de réviser soit chez lui, chez moi, à la bibliothèque et même en salle de permanence, et Dieu merci parfois en groupe. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on révisait le mieux._

_J'avais aussi un peu de mal à réviser certaines matières (hors contexte du "dès-que-j'ouvre-un-livre-je-saute-sur-Sasuke-et-lui-me-saute-dessus" bien entendu) comme le Japonais ancien ou l'Histoire, mais je persévérais et... voilà. Par contre il y a des matières dans lesquelles je m'en sors très bien, comme les maths, où ça "gère", comme dit Kamui._

_Nous voilà maintenant à trois jours de la semaine d'examens, enfin deux._

**XxX**

**Samedi 17 mars - 18h**

Je sors de la douche, mon portable à la main (oui, musique oblige). _Sans_ Sasuke, je tiens à le préciser. Je ne _prends pas_ mes douches avec lui.

Enfin, pas encore.

Récemment, j'ai décidé que j'arrêtais de voir Sasuke en dehors des cours parce que j'en ai marre de ne faire que l'embrasser ou autres. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, loin (TRÈS loin même) de là, mais c'est juste que... voilà, j'aimerais aussi communiquer avec lui de temps en temps, même quand on est tous les deux.  
Et par "communiquer", j'entends "parler", pas uniquement se servir de la langue sans.. pratiquer la parole.

Bref, voilà.

Donc je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers ma chambre, puis mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma main.  
Tiens, devinez qui c'est.

-Allô, Sasuke ?  
-Bonsoir Gaara! Comment vas-tu ? me demande Sasuke avec entrain.  
-Bien, un peu fatigué et en plus, j'ai la flemme d'aller faire les examens lundi... et toi ?  
-Bah moi ça va, il fait un peu froid quand même.  
-Ouais, enfin moi je sors de la douche. D'ailleurs, tu peux rappeler dans quelques minutes, le temps que je m'habille ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-Pour te prouver qu'on peut avoir une conversation normale. Tu vois, on vient d'en avoir une!  
-Sasuke, vraiment.. C'est normal qu'on arrive à se parler, on est au téléphone.  
-Et alors ?  
-Pff... t'es vraiment qu'un...

Merde, on sonne à la porte. Je viens à peine de mettre mon boxer. Et les autres sont tous sortis... Fais chier.

Je noue ma serviette autour de la taille puis sors en vitesse de la chambre.

-Bon, Sasuke, pourrait-on reprendre cette discussion... plus tard ? Quelqu'un sonne, dis-je en descendant les escaliers.  
-Nan, moi je veux "discuter" maintenant, rétorque Sasuke en riant.

La personne derrière la porte s'impatiente. J'en perds ma serviette.

-T'es chiant, hein ! Il faut que j'ouvre la porte, en plus je me les gèle j'ai fait tomber ma serviette dans les escaliers je suis en...

J'ouvre la porte. Tiens.. !

-... boxer.

C'est Sasuke qui est là ? Non mais franchement. Il aurait pu éviter le coup de téléphone.  
Sasuke me regarde d'un sourire que je qualifierais de tout ce qu'il y a de plus _pervers_ tout en refermant son portable.

-Dis-donc, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tous les deux on devait... comment c'était déjà... "arrêter d'allumer l'autre pour X raison et arrêter de se faire des câlins dès qu'on a du temps libre".. ? me lance Sasuke avec ce même sourire. Tu trouves ça normal de te trimballer devant moi en boxer ? Et en plus t'es un peu mouillé sur le torse...

J'étais rouge. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas vu dans une tenue pareille (si je puis dire), et si en plus il a le _droit_ de me sauter dessus...

J'ai trop peur.

Sasuke ferme la porte d'entrée et se rapproche doucement de moi en me regardant fixement. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et le fixe moi aussi. Il s'arrête à deux centimètres, enlève sa veste et se met à m'embrasser doucement. Je réponds au baiser, et Sasuke ne tarde pas à commencer à balader ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps encore mouillé, se collant totalement à moi. L'entourant de mes bras, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'il me place contre le mur derrière nous, sa main descendant dangereusement vers mon boxer et commençant à l'enlever...

Bruit de clés.

En deux bonds, j'étais en haut des escaliers, ma serviette autour de la taille faisant semblant de rentrer dans ma chambre. Sasuke posait sa veste sur le porte-manteau.  
La porte s'ouvre et Akira entre, un sac à la main.

-Salut Ga... Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il.  
-Bonsoir Akira-san, salua Sasuke, encore très rouge (je suis sûrement pire). Vous allez bien ?  
-Ma foi, oui... juste un peu fatigué et surtout, affamé! Que fais-tu là ? Tu viens d'arriver ?  
-Oui, à l'instant...  
-Ah bon, c'est marrant qu'on ne se soit pas vus. Tu restes dîner ? Je vais faire des lasagnes ce soir.  
-Euh.. j'adorerais mais je sais pas si.. hésita Sasuke.  
-Ah, à cause de votre truc à toi et Gaara ? Roh, mais il s'agit de _manger_, c'est tout.. Gaara! s'écria soudainement Akira en me voyant en haut des escaliers. Que fais-tu en serviette ?! Va t'habiller !! Ne reste pas devant Sasuke si peu vêtu alors que tu lui as dit de..  
-Papa! me suis-je exclamé, outré. Je reste en serviette si je veux, d'abord !  
-Bah reste en serviette si tu veux, tu vas attraper froid et en plus tu mangeras pas.  
-Mais.. !  
-Tu protestes ? Bah va t'habiller !!

**XxX**

_Moment de faiblesse. J'avais réussi à tenir durant ces derniers jours pourtant ! Il aurait pas dû passer à l'improviste. Et en plus au moment de ma douche. Pour une fois que je me lave le soir en plus ! C'est vraiment pas de chance._

_La fameuse semaine des examens. Je n'étais pas du tout sûr de réussir mes examens mais... finalement j'ai réussi haha !_

_Comme l'avaient suggéré les autres, on a bien organisé une fête, ça me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'on a fait ça aux derniers examens... Et que la soirée avait été aussi très arrosée._

_Oui parce que celle qu'on a organisée était encore plus arrosée que celle de l'année dernière ; bah oui c'est la fin de l'année scolaire, fallait bien marquer le coup non ? Mais c'est vrai que je bois un peu trop avec ces gens-là qui sont mes... amis._

_Surtout que quand je bois trop, paraît-il, je commence à parler plus qu'il ne le faut et j'ai tendance à ne pas me souvenir du tout de ce que j'ai fait._

_Comme par exemple, lorsque j'ai dit à Sasuke que j'aurais pu le faire avec lui devant la porte d'entrée si mon père n'était pas arrivé._

_Bon il a dû s'en rendre compte tout seul mais, **paraît-il**, je l'ai dit de manière qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
(Mon côté pervers ressurgit quand je bois. C'est très mauvais.)_

_Le lendemain de la fête, je me réveille donc dans un lieu dont je n'ai plus de souvenir pour le moment._

**XxX**

**Samedi 24 mars - heure indéterminée.. (burp)**

Je sens quelque chose sur mon dos... Je veux dire, en plus des innombrables draps et couvertures qui sont sur moi sûrement par tonnes. J'essaye de bouger et à ma grande stupéfaction, c'est un pied. Ou plutôt, une jambe.

Ah mon Dieu! Mais elle est nue cette jambe !!

Je m'éjecte du lit à une vitesse fulgurante, marchant sur au moins trois personnes (deux sur le lit et une au sol) et me rends compte que je n'ai qu'un jean sur moi (et c'est pas le mien).  
Merde, j'ai encore joué à "Changement de vêtements = changement de personnalité".

Mais j'ai joué avec qui ? Telle est la question...

C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que j'ai un mal de tête atroce, et c'est limite si je tombe pas par-terre. Je me rattrape sur une chaise, sur laquelle il y a Sasuke ! Quel choc.  
Il est même pas endormi. Il me regarde, d'un oeil assez vide, puis s'anime soudain.

-Oh, Gaara... ! Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il en souriant.  
-Naan... Mal au crâne et en plus, ce jean il est pas à moi.. ai-je répondu en me massant les tempes.  
-Ah ! Mon jean ! Je me disais bien que celui que j'avais c'était pas mon style...  
-C'est toi qui a mon jean ? Alors c'est avec toi que j'ai joué à...  
-MMMPPFFFF c'est quiiiiii qui parle aussi foooooort ?!

Sasuke et moi on s'est retournés. La tête de Kiba dépassait du lit sans qu'on ne voit aucun autre membre de son corps.  
Nous sommes donc sortis de la chambre - ah je sais où on est, on est chez.. euh.. Ah, bah chez Sasuke - et on s'est assis à la cuisine.

-Donc, tu disais, c'est avec moi que tu as joué à... ? demanda Sasuke en nous servant une tasse de café à chacun.  
-Euh... en fait mon "moi" bourré aime bien échanger de vêtements avec quelqu'un et imiter cette personne ensuite.  
-Ah, c'est donc ça. Tu veux un croissant ?  
-Euh oui je veux bien... Mais, t'as pas vu ma chemise ?  
-Nan, t'as dû l'enlever mais pas me la donner.  
-Mince, va falloir que je la cherche...

J'ai bu une gorgée de mon café puis j'ai soupiré.

-Dis, Gaara... commença Sasuke d'une voix hésitante.  
-Moui.. ?  
-Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit hier...  
-Euh... tu pourrais préciser ? Parce que la seule dont je me souvienne hier soir c'est que _j'avais pas ce jean_ et que je portais une chemise de couleur... euh...

Sasuke rit.

-Elle était noire, me signala Sasuke. Bon je voulais savoir.. hier tu m'as dit que l'autre jour, quand.. euh... tu sais quand je suis passé te voir...  
-Oui.. ? ai-je marmonné de manière incertaine.  
-Bah.. hier tu m'as dit quelque chose d'assez... enfin tu m'as dit que...  
-Sasuke, arrête tous ces points de suspension, ça va trop lentement, l'ai-je interrompu en buvant une autre gorgée de café.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-L'hésitation me permet de chercher mes mots et de parler avec délicatesse, baka, rétorqua Sasuke avec un petit rire. Mais si tu veux que je dise les choses sans tact j'y vais...  
-Tu dis souvent les choses sans tact... ai-je fait remarqué.  
-Ferme-la. Hier, juste avant de _m'arracher mes vêtements_ et de les mettre sur toi, tu m'as littéralement _hurlé_ que tu aurais **adoré** que je te prenne dans le salon si ton père ne serait pas rentré.

Arf. Ma mémoire revient comme un boomerang.  
Bon. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré les points de suspension et la confusion.

-Eh bah je... je... en fait j'ai... j'ai pas dit ça comme ça mais je... euh...  
-Arrête tous ces points de suspension, ça va trop lentement, me fit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur. Tu vois, c'est mieux d'hésiter parfois non ?  
-Oui mais je... enfin... ai-je bredouillé.  
-Ca va, calme-toi. Donc, je voulais savoir si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit...

J'ai bu le reste de mon café d'une traite et me suis brûlé la gorge.

-Je... je ne mens jamais lorsque je suis soûl, ai-je marmonné en détournant le regard.  
-Ah... ah, d'accord.

Je devais encore être aussi rouge que mes cheveux. J'ai pris la cafetière pour me resservir.

-Si ton père ne serait pas rentré je pense que..

Je me suis d'un seul coup tourné vers Sasuke.

-Je pense que...  
-Termine pas ta phrase, c'est bon, l'ai-je coupé en levant ma main.  
-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as _deviné_ ce que j'allais dire ?! s'exclama Sasuke, faussement choqué.

Je lui ai souri. Il m'a souri puis s'est resservi une autre tasse de café.

-Et à part ça, tu l'as trouvé comment la fête ? me demanda Sasuke.  
-Je dois dire que le début était plutôt cool... ai-je répondu en réfléchissant. Le film était sympa, la nourriture était bonne (normale c'est moi qui au cuisiné) mais... une fois mon cinquième verre de Vodka ingurgité je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé à part notre conversation.  
-C'est dingue que tu aies si peu de mémoire quand tu bois ! Tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool... remarqua Sasuke en éclatant de rire.

Je me suis retenu de lui répliquer "Et toi t'aurais pas oublié une bonne partie de notre soirée dans le jacuzzi, à Sendai ?!" mais je me suis contenté de rire avec lui.

Ah, ça fait quand même plaisir d'être enfin avec lui.

**XxX**

_Voilà, le début des vacances, la fin de notre deuxième année de lycée, et bientôt le début de notre dernière année..._

_Il faut que j'arrête de boire. Vraiment. Ca nuit gravement à mon mental et à mes études (même si là, ce sont les vacances de printemps)._

_Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vraiment fait le rapprochement entre ce samedi 24 mars et la date d'aujourd'hui... Faut dire j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps...  
Ca remonte à quelques mois, peut-être deux, trois.. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus._

_En tout cas à cette période-là, j'avais vraiment... je veux dire, j'étais vraiment très heureux, et j'avais pas été heureux depuis très longtemps. Ca me fait bizarre dire ça, mais c'est sûrement (non, pas "sûrement") grâce à Sasuke que mon humeur a changé autant._

_Ah. Mais c'est durant ces vacances que..._

**o0 Owari 0o  
**

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! J'AI REUSSI !! Enfin :D J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à écrire, je suis encore une fois désolée du retard... Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'avais "perdu le truc"... Encore une fois désolée :S

Et encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire à schuichi! Joyeux Anniversaire et j'espère que tu as aimé ton cadeau :D

Alors je vous dis à bientôt et je vous promets que le chapitre 18 arrivera nettement plus rapidement que celui-là :O J'essaierai de le mettre pour Noël :)

Allez, laissez-moi vos impressions mais m'engueulez pas à cause du retard xD

Kisu tout le monde! :D


	18. Nageki no Koufuku

Saaalut ! :D Je suis de retour les enfants ! (**Big Bang is back !** pardon Y-Y)

Voici le dix-huitième chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** ! Y'a des surprises dedans :P Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, surtout de la fin. Il y a un mort (blague pourrie) xD

Ah oui au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire, il y a un lemon là-dedans :P (j'entends vos cris de joie d'ici, et pourtant je ne suis même plus sur mon PC xD J'ai beau avoir une ouïe de merde, je vous entends bien Oo Enfin sauf toi Sehaltiel, tu cries parce que le chapitre est là seulement :)

J'arrête de blablater, de toute façon libre à vous de ne pas lire ce petit te'xte qui ne sert jamais à grand-chose xD

Allez, _bonne lecture_ les enfants ! :D

**Chapitre 18 : Nageki no Koufuku**

_C'est bon je sais. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne._

_Quand je suis trop fatigué, comme c'est le cas maintenant, je perds la notion du temps et... voilà, maintenant je sais. Ca remonte à seulement un mois... ! C'est fou ce que j'avance vite en fait.  
_

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce décalage si court à cause des situations. Elles sont tellement différentes par rapport à maintenant que je n'avais pas remarqué cette marge._

_Bref. C'est les vacances de printemps ! Les vacances marquant la fin de cette fichue année scolaire ! Et puis tout ça quoi. Ca m'a permis de faire le bilan de cette année scolaire... En fait j'ai dit que les situations avaient changé entre aujourd'hui -le jour où je raconte- et ce fameux jour il y a un mois, mais c'est plutôt entre le début de cette histoire et le mois dernier que ça a changé ! Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas de petit-ami et encore moins d'ami, je n'avais jamais bu une seule d'alcool (bon d'accord déjà, mais jamais avec autant de fréquence et en.. si grande quantité) et la principale me voyait au moins deux fois par jour. Mais maintenant... Bon, **d'accord**, les visites chez la principale ont été réduites mais n'ont pas disparu... Je suis soûl à chaque fête ou presque... Et non seulement j'ai des amis, mais je sors aussi avec quelqu'un... Quand j'y repense, ça me fait vraiment... Bizarre..._

_Si un jour on avait dit à l'ancien Gaara qu'il serait soûl et qu'il sortirait avec quelqu'un (un __**garçon**__ en plus), je crois que l'ancien Gaara aurait ri au nez de cette personne._

_Quoique, moi aussi je ris au nez de cette personne vu que je trouve toujours ça incroyable._

_Reprenons... Durant ces vacances, qui ne sont soit dit en passant pas parmi les plus mémorables, je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose, j'ai vu les gens, j'ai vu Sasuke, je.._

_Ah. Mais c'était pendant les vacances ? Bon sang, comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille.. ? Et dire que ça remonte à un mois seulement. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas une maladie du genre Alzheimer moi (pas sûr de l'orthographe)._

_C'est pendant ces vacances que Sasuke et moi on a.. euh.. enfin vous voyez.  
_

_Si je m'en rappelais pas, c'est pas parce que c'était pas mémorable - loin de là hein -, mais je sais pas... enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'avais pas oublié qu'on l'avait fait ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! J'avais juste oublié **quand** on l'avait fait...  
_

_J'avais peut-être en fait un problème avec les... circonstances.  
_

**XxX**

**Samedi 31 mars - 14h et quelques**

Je suis en train de préparer mes affaires. Sasuke m'a invité à passer le week-end chez lui et même si on fait à peu près la même taille de vêtements, je préfère avoir mes propres fringues.

-Tu n'oublies rien ? Brosse à dents, chargeur de portable ? Préservatifs ?  
-Papa !! me suis-je écrié, outré. T'arrêtes de me dire ça à chaque fois que je vais chez Sasuke ?!  
-Oui mais là c'est différent, vous êtes ensemble. Alors prenez vos précautions.  
-Tais-toi! Il n'y a pas de "précautions" à prendre ni rien, d'accord ?!

Akira est vraiment chiant parfois. On croirait que c'est lui qui sort avec Sasuke à certains moments.  
Presque tout le temps, en fait.

Tiens, je me souviens de quand Sasuke m'a demandé de passer le week-end chez lui. C'était bien drôle comme moment.. Bon sur le coup j'ai pas rigolé, ça ne se fait pas de rire quand on se fait inviter chez quelqu'un..

(Un souvenir dans un souvenir, haha.)  
(Je raconte comme si j'y étais.)

C'était pendant une de nos sorties glandage avec tout le monde. Il faisait beau, on était donc partis se promener à Shibuya tous les huit.  
Nous glandions sur un banc en sirotant des sodas frais, discutant de choses et d'autres..

-Rooooh, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine et demie avant les cours... s'était plaint Naruto. Ca passe trop vite je trouve.  
-Si tu trouves que trois jours ça passe vite, je te rassure tu es _normal_, Naruto, lui avais-je fait remarqué.  
-Oui c'est vrai mais... nan j'veux pas retourner en cours !!  
-Mais il te reste dix jours à en profiter!  
-Ouaiiis mais...

Silence. Je sirote ma boisson d'un air morne.

-Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille, Gaara ? me demanda Sasuke. Toi aussi tu trouves que les vacances passent trop vite ?  
-Pas vraiment, de toute façon je ne fais que dormir et vous voir depuis trois jours, ai-je répondu en buvant le reste de ma boisson.  
-Gaara, quand apprendras-tu qu'il y a d'autres choses à faire à part dormir dans la vie ?!  
-Je peux pas "apprendre" qu'il y a d'autres choses à faire, puisqu'il n'y a _rien d'autre_ à faire.  
-Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu verras le week-end prochain, quand tu viendras chez moi, y'aura d'autres trucs à faire...

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ma réplique.

J'ai regardé Sasuke avec de grands yeux, puis celui-ci est devenu d'une rouge soutenu.

-Je veux dire... ce week-end, quand... quand vous viendrez tous ! Enfin... tu vois ... !

Il paraissait gêné. HAHA c'est le cas de le dire xD  
Franchement je peux parler, ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a tellement estomaqué que j'en ai perdu la parole.

Heureusement que les autres n'ont pas entendu ce qu'il a dit.

Après un petit silence gêné entre nous, Sasuke reprit la parole avec une voix plus élevée et plus assurée. Il a proposé au reste des gens de venir passer la journée de samedi chez lui parce qu'il s'est acheté un nouveau truc machin-chose qu'il aimerait tester avec les "autres".

Bien sûr il n'a pas précisé que je restais tout le week-end chez lui. Enfin, il l'a dit après, mais bon...

Nous retournons donc au présent, au moment où je fais mon sac pour passez le week-end chez Sasuke. Kamui doit passer me chercher dans quelques minutes pour qu'on y aille ensemble.

-Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?! hurla Akira alors qu'il était descendu au salon.  
-Oui Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Pourquoi tu huuuuuuuuuuurles comme un demeuréééééééééé ? ai-je répliqué au même niveau sonore que lui.

Je suis descendu en courant pour éviter de me péter la voix et les oreilles dans le même instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu hurles ? ai-je demandé à Akira une fois dans le salon.  
-Je sais pas, j'avais envie de te faire descendre. Tu es OP pour ton week-end ?  
-OP ?  
-Opérationnel.  
-Ah.  
-Bon, tu as pris à manger ?  
-Pourquoi je devrais prendre à manger ? Tu sais que Sasuke possède un frigo où il range sa nourriture.  
-Oui mais c'est toujours cool de ramener de la nourriture chez quelqu'un, genre un paquet de chips, des pots de glace... de la chantilly.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi de la chantilly ?  
-Bah euh... pour rien ! Allez ! Va finir de préparer tes affaires !

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre puis suis remonté dans ma chambre afin de vérifier s'il ne me manquait rien. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris l'allusion perverse.

Et dire qu'il est père de famille.

**14h30**

-OUAIS ! VOUS ÊTES ENFIN LÀ !

Le choc.

Je _crois_ que Sasuke était impatient de nous voir Kamui et moi.

Sasuke nous tira à l'intérieur par les manches de nos manteaux. On a enlevé nos chaussures, puis Sasuke s'est calmé d'un coup et m'a embrassé.

-Bonjour.. me dit-il avec un sourire.  
-B-bonjour, ai-je répondu, quelque peu dérouté.  
-Ca va ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
-Euh... oui.  
-C'est cool alors. Et toi Kamui, tu vas bien ? demanda Sasuke en reprenant son attitude d'il y a trois minutes.  
-Oui très bien ! Par contre, j'ai faim...  
-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le salon. Allez, mettez-vous à l'aise.. !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je suis parti poser mon sac dans la chambre de Sasuke puis je me suis servi un verre de soda à la cerise dans la cuisine. Sasuke m'a rejoint peu après.

-Tu m'en sers un aussi s'il te plaît ? me demande-t-il en me tendant un verre.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cet après-midi ? ai-je voulu savoir en lui prenant le verre.  
-Oh, rien d'extraordinaire... Des films, quelques jeux vidéos. Tous inédits, bien sûr. Sinon, c'est pas crédible.  
-_Ce n'est_ pas crédible.  
-Bah, pourquoi ?  
-Tu avais dit aux autres "un nouveau truc-machin-chose" comme si c'était révolutionnaire et tout, et on se retrouve avec des films et des jeux vidéos.  
-Oh ça va hein, laisse-moi tranquille ! répliqua Sasuke en buvant une gorgée de soda. Et puis c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire sur le moment...

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai bu une autre gorgée de mon soda puis ai dévisagé Sasuke. J'allais lui demander quelque chose mais quelqu'un au salon l'a appelé et il est sorti de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kiba ? l'ai-je entendu dire.  
-On commence par la console ou le film ? D'ailleurs tu es resté obscur à ce sujet, fit Kiba.

Je suis resté dans la cuisine quelques instants. Une fois de plus, je me suis posé la question qui me turlupine depuis quatre jours ; pourquoi m'avoir invité ?

Bon d'accord, Sasuke m'invite très souvent chez lui et je l'invite très souvent chez moi (quoiqu'il s'invite tout seul la plupart du temps). Mais là, il y a une différence qui est qu'on est ensemble et... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

Rooh, ça sert à rien d'avoir "des doutes". J'aurais qu'à lui demander tout à l'heure, quand les autres seront partis..

Après ces réflexions, je suis sorti de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Kamui me passa le saladier de chips.

-C'est quoi le programme, alors ? lui ai-je demandé.  
-PS3, et ensuite un film... Ne me demande pas quel jeu ni quel film, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.  
-T'as pas écouté, hein ?  
-... pas vraiment.

Je lui ai souri puis ai pris une manette posée sur la table. En fait j'ai fait ça pour me donner contenance, j'en ai strictement rien à faire de cette console (pour le moment, hein) parce qu'il y a toujours cette question sans réponse (jusqu'à dans quelques heures).

Allez, il faut juste que j'attende un peu... Juste encore un peu...

**20h et quelques**

Les gens ont quitté le domicile. Un peu avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, j'avais commencé à préparer le dîner pour Sasuke et moi, histoire de m'occuper...

Je me demande quand même pourquoi je m'inquiète ainsi. Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il voulait juste m'inviter, comme ça. Et puis s'il m'a invité pour autre chose, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Hein ? Hein ? Hein.. ?

_Donc_, pour éviter la crise de nerfs, je cuisine.

-Coucou Ga-chan, me salua Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine.  
-Salut..  
-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?  
-Oh, rien de bien compliqué... Des tagliatelles avec du saumon et de la crème fraîche.  
-OK. Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ? Parce que sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai faim...  
-Haha. Dans environ.. trente minutes, je pense.  
-Rooh, c'est looong.. pleurnicha Sasuke en faisant semblant d'essuyer des larmes.  
-Arrête de faire le bébé. Bon, laisse un peu mijoter la sauce, je reviens dans environ vingts minutes..  
-Pourquoi tu me dis trente alors ?  
-Parce qu'il faut mélanger la sauce et les pâtes et laisser chauffer le tout... Ce qui prend, si tu sais compter, dix minutes environ.  
-Gna gna gna...

Sasuke s'adosse à la cuisinière en croisant les bras. Je couvre la sauce, puis le regarde d'un air interloqué.

-Quoi ? dit-il.  
-Tu comptes rester ici regarder la sauce chauffer ? me suis-je étonné. Viens, on sort de la cuisine.  
-Ah bah ui, pas con. OK on sort.

Sasuke m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna hors de la cuisine. Je me demandais où il allait m'emmener, mais il s'est arrêté au milieu du salon, à côté du canapé.  
Il m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, me prenant au dépourvu, puis m'a embrassé tout doucement. J'enlace son cou de mes bras en répondant au baiser, et là je sens ses mains descendant sur mes fesses. Je pousse un soupir d'aise en mettant un peu plus de fougue au baiser tout le serrant plus contre moi. Sasuke remonte une main à ma chemise, qu'il déboutonne tout doucement mais plutôt rapidement, puis je sens sa main descendre vers ma braguette..

Oh my God.  
Mes mains se placent sur son torse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire..  
Je sais exactement ce que Sasuke va faire.. et ce qu'il veut faire.. C'est comme si une cloche avait fait _tilt_ dans ma tête.

Il détache ma ceinture.

Sasuke a ralenti le rythme du baiser. Il a remonté son autre main dans le bas de mon dos et le caresse lentement, afin de porter sa concentration sur ce geste, ce fameux geste qu'il s'apprête à faire...

Il défait le bouton. Attrape la fermeture...

-N-non..

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure, vraiment bas, mais Sasuke l'avait forcément entendu. Je l'ai légèrement repoussé de mes mains, les yeux au sol, et Sasuke retira ses mains de mon bassin. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face.

-Je.. je vais voir le... euh...

Et je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine sans un regard en arrière.

**20h et quelques (toujours)**

Je remue la sauce d'un air absent ou morne, au choix. Les deux, sûrement. Ca tombe bien, elle commençait un peu à brûler et donc à coller à la marmite. Il faut que je diminue le feu.

Quelle manière étrange d'éviter le sujet.

Ca me paraît invraisemblable, complètement débile même, que je n'aie pas pensé à **_cette_** possibilité à propos de ce week-end. Enfin ça m'a _vaguement_ effleuré, mais je n'y ai pas pensé.. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ?!

De rage, je jette la spatule avec laquelle je remuais la sauce dans l'évier. Il y a de la sauce un peu partout.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je l'ai repoussé, j'ai toujours redouté ce moment... Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur. Encore une question sans réponse.  
Enfin, peut-être ai-je la réponse, je ne sais pas. C'est pas clair tout ça.

Je nettoie toute la sauce qui s'est éparpillée un peu partout, les yeux dans le vague.

Je me sens coupable par rapport à Sasuke.  
Peut-être que si je lui avais demandé avant, j'aurais pu lui dire que je n'étais pas encore prêt et il aurait sûrement été moins déçu.. du moins je pense.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas prévoir ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer.

Après avoir nettoyé les résidus de sauce sur la cuisinière, j'ouvre discrètement la porte de la cuisine pour voir ce que fait Sasuke.  
Il est à la même place que tout de suite, il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir bougé... Puis d'un seul coup, il se remet dans une "position" normale en relevant la tête et hurle à mon intention "Tu m'appelles quand c'est cuit ? Je suis dans ma chambre !". Et il disparaît dans le couloir.

Que je n'aime pas voir Sasuke dans cet état-là. Surtout lorsque c'est de ma faute.

(_Ca n'était pas de ma faute mais, que voulez-vous, j'ai tendance à rejeter la faute sur moi plutôt que sur les autres._)

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?..

Je me suis mis les mains dans les cheveux en m'accroupissant sur le sol. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ce.. ?!

Je sais _très bien_ ce qu'il attend de moi.  
Seulement, suis-je capable de le lui donner ?..

Forcément. Je suis _forcément_ capable de lui donner.

Oui, mais... comment je peux faire ? Est-ce que je peux le faire ? (_non je pouvais pas, mais je l'ai fait quand même._) Est-ce que je **veux** le faire ?  
Moi ce que je veux, c'est arrêter de rendre Sasuke triste tous les quatre matins juste parce qu'il veut un truc et que moi je le veux pas.

Voilà. Déjà, j'en ai trouvé la raison.

Il faut que j'y aille.. que j'aie envie d'y aller..

Peut-être que si je pense à Sasuke d'une certaine manière, ça peut aider... J'en sais rien du tout moi. Oui, essayons donc ça...

... seulement, ça n'a eu aucun effet.  
En même temps, je sais pas vraiment me mettre dans cet état sur commande.

Bon, mettons ça de côté.

On en a rien à faire de ce que je veux ou de ce que je ne veux pas. Ce qui compte c'est ce que Sasuke veut... Ce qu'il veut lui...

Je ne pense plus être le même Gaara que tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Je me suis finalement levé, suis sorti de la cuisine pour me diriger vers la chambre de Sasuke. Je m'adosse à l'âtre de la porte, sans bruit, et le regarde. Il est assis devant son PC, à faire des trucs et des machins, sans savoir que je suis derrière lui, puis se met à hurler mon prénom pour m'appeler.  
J'ai légèrement frappé l'âtre de la porte pour signaler ma présence. Sasuke s'est retourné en sursautant, puis a sourit en voyant que c'était moi.

-Ah tu étais là Gaara! Il fallait me le dire, j'ai eu un peu peur... Le plat est bientôt cuit ?

J'ai décidé de ne plus user de la parole. Ou plutôt, je ne peux plus user de la parole. Je lui fais signe de venir avec la tête, puis m'approche du centre de la chambre en même temps que lui se lève, un léger sentiment d'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

-Gaara, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout..

J'ai collé mes hanches aux siennes tout en m'arrangeant pour que nos nez se touchent. Me coller à lui de cette manière me tuait déjà.  
Les mains de Sasuke se posent machinalement sur mon bassin. Je sens une légère hésitation néanmoins, ses mains m'agrippent avec moins de fermeté.

Sasuke a commencé une autre phrase, mais je l'ai coupé en l'embrassant. Je me suis encore plus collé à lui si c'était possible, entourant son cou de mes bras comme la première fois, et lui passant ses mains tout le long de mon dos mais pas en dessous du bassin.  
Je coupe le baiser. Sasuke me regarde, le regard légèrement perdu, et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre par mon regard pourtant d'habitude inexpressif ce que je veux (enfin, ce qu'il veut..). Il remonte une main à mon visage en me caressant la joue puis le cou, et commence à m'embrasser à cette zone. J'ai cru m'évanouir.

Je desserre son cou pour passer mes mains sous son T-shirt et sur ses fesses. Je l'entends soupirer et sens sa langue effectuer des mouvements plus rapides au creux de mon cou. Je soupire à mon tour en lui passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux, puis l'entraîne doucement vers le lit derrière moi..  
Sasuke sait ce que je fais. Il entreprend aussitôt de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, toujours en m'embrassant le cou, puis descend sur mon torse une fois ma chemise enlevée. Il m'allonge sur le lit pour plus de confort, mes soupirs se faisant de plus en plus sonores dans la pièce. Je murmure le prénom de Sasuke en lui sommant de ne pas s'arrêter..

Au bout d'un moment, après qu'il se soit amusé à me torturer en me léchant les tétons, le nombril et encore les tétons, je le sens détacher ma ceinture, ouvrir ma braguette puis enlever entièrement mon pantalon. Là se révèle mon boxer... et une protubérance à l'intérieur.  
Je vois le sourire de Sasuke. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer sa main dessus à plusieurs reprises, me faisant lâcher un petit gémissement. Je me suis retenu à grande peine de lui dire de continuer.  
Sasuke se débarrasse ensuite de son T-shirt en se relevant légèrement, me donnant une occasion de torturer son torse à mon tour. Me mettant en position assise, je me mets à lécher et à embrasser son torse de manière presque sadique tout en lui caressant sans retenue sa chute de reins et son sexe à travers son pantalon. Je lui arrache à mon tour un gémissement, continu cette fois-ci. J'arrête finalement mes baisers et mes caresses pour qu'il puisse se défaire de son pantalon.

Sasuke marque une pause. Je crois que comme moi, il s'est rendu compte qu'une fine barrière de tissu nous séparait à présent, et que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Il m'obligea à me rallonger. Là-dessus, il s'est mis à m'embrasser avec une telle fougue que même le baiser m'arrachait des soupirs d'aise. Il ne se gêne pas pour explorer mon corps, l'explorer de ses mains, à chaque endroit qui lui est accessible. Si Sasuke n'était pas en train de m'embrasser, je crierais presque son nom tellement ses gestes me font du bien. Mais je me concentre plus sur les caresses que _je_ lui profère et un obstacle de taille, son boxer.  
Le baiser se rompt soudainement. On se regarde dans les yeux, rien ne bouge à part nos poitrines qui se soulèvent, puis Sasuke m'arrache presque mon dernier vêtement. En faisant bien exprès d'effleurer ses hanches, je lui retire le sien, l'envoyant valser à travers la chambre. La marge nous séparant n'est plus.  
Sasuke se penche vers moi et me murmure ce que je dois faire. Je le regarde, pas très confiant, mais réussit à me convaincre en me caressant la joue avec un regard doux. Tandis que je m'allonge complètement en relevant les jambes, Sasuke me présente trois doigts que j'introduis dans ma bouche. Je les lèche avec un appétit féroce, en y mettant tellement de coups de langue que Sasuke s'arrête en fermant les yeux, portant son autre main à sa verge. Mais il s'est retenu au dernier moment.

Vint alors le moment où je dus arrêter d'humidifier les doigts de Sasuke. Il m'embrassa directement après avoir enlevé ses doigts pour combler le vide qu'ils avaient provoqué. Il me prévint que ce serait légèrement douloureux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de douleur. Il introduisit son premier doigt et, n'étant pas du tout habitué, je crispai le visage. Voyant que je n'étais pas à l'aise, Sasuke voulut retirer son doigt mais je lui ai attrapé le bras en lui faisant "non" de la tête. Il a donc commencé à agiter son doigt en moi, me tirant quelques grimaces puis m'habituant finalement, en m'étonnant à y trouver du plaisir (ça venait peut-être aussi du fait que Sasuke avait commencé à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon sexe)..  
Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke me demanda si j'étais prêt à ce qu'il retire ses doigts. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter, de toute façon j'en avais tellement envie aussi que je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'il entre en moi.  
Ce moment arriva. Sasuke me pénétra doucement, sans brusqueries, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. La différence de taille entre ses doigts et son sexe était quand même importante. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il attendait que je m'habitue, il surveillait mes réactions. Il commença finalement à effectuer de légers mouvements de bassin, tout doux, pour ne pas y aller trop fort malgré son envie d'y aller franchement.  
Je sentais le plaisir venir. Sasuke se déhanchait de plus en plus, touchant un point inconnu mais ô combien plaisant au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait. Et sa main qui avait repris ma verge, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ressentais beaucoup trop de plaisir en même temps... Je me retenais à grand peine de hurler le prénom de Sasuke mais lui demandant quand même de ne surtout pas s'arrêter, j'étais vraiment.. je n'en pouvais plus. Sasuke était dans le même état que moi, il se retenait de hurler mon prénom, exécutant des mouvements de plus en plus violents, me donnant plus de plaisir et plus de douleur à chaque fois. Nous finîmes par jouir à peu près en même temps, lui en moi, et moi dans sa main. Sasuke donna un dernier coup de reins puis s'écarta de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, essoufflé.

Mes battements de coeur reprenaient tout doucement un rythme normal. Je réalisai à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke se blottit contre moi en soupirant légèrement. Je gardai les yeux au plafond, incapable de bouger. Nous sommes restés allongés en silence durant une durée indéterminée.

-J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, ai-je soudainement dit, au bout d'un moment.

Tiens, j'ai retrouvé la faculté de parole.  
Je m'étais soudain senti sale, souillé de partout, avec le besoin urgent de me nettoyer.

-Ah bon ? Euh... Je suis un peu trop fatigué pour aller me laver... marmonna Sasuke.  
-OK. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes, d'accord ?  
-Tu veux pas aller prendre ta douche plus tard ?  
-Nan, je me sens... pas à l'aise là.  
-Ah, d'accord. Bah à tout de suite alors.

Sasuke se déplaça légèrement pour me déposer un baiser sur la bouche. Je me suis ensuite levé mais une douleur lancinante m'a traversé le-

-..aaAAÏÏE ! n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de crier.  
-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Sasuke.  
-J-j'ai mal au...  
-Ah oui.. excuse-moi de pas t'avoir prévenu... Quand on..

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir avec des mots le pourquoi du comment j'ai mal aux fesses dès que je fais le moindre mouvement en rapport avec mes jambes ou autres.

Une fois sous la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon visage, j'ai laissé libre cours à mes pensées et à mes réflexions.

Alors comme ça, je fais l'amour avec mon petit-ami contre ma propre volonté. Pas mal.

Il y a des gens qui font ce qui leur plaît et se foutent de ce que veulent les gens, mais moi, c'est le contraire. Je me fous de ce que je pense et je fais ce qui plaît aux autres.

J'ai beau dire ça de cette manière-là, si je l'ai fait avec Sasuke, c'est qu'il y avait un fond de volonté.

Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas capable de me mettre dans un état pareil sur commande. Je l'ai fait pour lui, mais au fond, j'en avais envie aussi. Mais il y aussi le fait que je _déteste_ faire de la peine à Sasuke ou le blesser. C'est une habitude qui est venue en même temps que mes sentiments pour lui (et même avant).

Mais quand même, j'ai un grain pour avoir fait ça alors que "je voulais pas". En même temps j'ai eu le temps de prouver que j'avais un grain quand il s'agissait des autres (quand je dis les autres, c'est Sasuke ou Kamui, ou Akira). J'ai bien essayé de penser à moi parfois mais ça m'énerve au bout d'un moment et j'ai l'impression d'être un égoïste.

Je me demande malgré tout, est-ce que je regrette de l'avoir fait avec Sasuke ?

Alors que je commençais à y réfléchir, Sasuke fit coulisser la porte de la cabine de douche. J'ai sursauté.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux me doucher avec toi ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix timide, les joues légèrement rouges.

Ahhh il est trop mignon.

-Entre, lui dis-je en faisant un signe de tête.

Je remarquai qu'il était toujours nu. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes de cela, voir Sasuke comme ça me gênait toujours ; le fait qu'il me voit nu aussi d'ailleurs.

Sasuke me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'ai bien essayé de soutenir son regard, mais croiser son regard m'embarrassait encore un peu. Remarque il n'y a pas que son regard qui m'embarrasse.  
Toujours en me regardant, il s'est peu à peu approché de moi puis m'a embrassé. Mais il l'a fait avec une telle douceur que je n'ai pas eu la force de le repousser. Je lui ai posé les mains sur les hanches en répondant au baiser tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir descendre ses mains ni aller plus loin, et ce fut un soulagement. Rester contre lui sous ce jet d'eau chaude était parfait pour moi.  
En fait, quand j'entre en contact physique simple avec Sasuke, ça me suffit pour me faire du bien et me tuer en même temps. J'ai un peu de mal à décrire cette sensation si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrête, je ressens aussitôt un horrible sentiment de manque dans la poitrine.

J'ai rompu le baiser pour pouvoir serrer Sasuke contre moi. Je ne sais plus combien de temps on est restés sous la douche à se tenir l'un contre l'autre comme ça, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que la séparation fut comme on pouvait s'y attendre douloureuse.

**XxX**

_Bizarre, je me souviens un peu trop bien de cette soirée. D'accord, un mois, mais quand même. Oui bon d'accord, c'était une soirée particulière... Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle est particulière que je dois forcément m'en souvenir._

_Bref. Après être sortis de la douche, on s'est habillés et on s'est presque directement endormis. Pour une fois je ne suis pas resté pendant trente ans à fixer le plafond et à me poser des questions, j'étais vraiment fatigué. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il était.  
C'était la première fois que je dormais avec Sasuke en ayant le droit de laisser balader mes mains si je le voulais. C'est cool de savoir qu'on peut faire quelque chose qu'on a envie sans que l'autre personne se plaigne pour autant... Bon d'accord, je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire, Sasuke s'est levé avant moi._

_Mais c'était tout de même bizarre de dormir avec lui.. Comme on était tombés comme des masses sur le lit le soir, il n'y avait pas de position particulière ; mais en me réveillant en pleine nuit, j'ai pu voir que Sasuke était presque allongé sur moi, une main dans la mienne. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis mis à réfléchir en regardant le plafond pendant trente ans._

_La journée du dimanche fut très ... bizarre. Enfin pour moi xD Sinon elle était comme d'habitude, seulement ça nous arrivait de faire des trucs gnangnans... Ces trucs que les p'tits couples font (je parle de papouilles là --')... j'aime pas ça d'habitude, mais bizarrement, je commence à y prendre goût. Sasuke a un effet à double tranchant sur moi ; bénéfique et maléfique (ça n'a aucun sens ce que je dis)._

_Il y eut ensuite la deuxième semaine de vacances. Je n'ai vraiment rien fait cette semaine à part rester coincé dans ma chambre à attendre que le temps passe, je suis à peine sorti ; faut dire, on dirait que toutes les familles traditionnelles ont décidé de partir pendant la deuxième semaine de vacances... Dont celle de Sasuke... enfin il est parti avec son frère, s'il était parti avec des parents il se serait tiré une balle.  
Ca m'a d'ailleurs permis de l'éviter un peu. Par contre le problème c'est que Kamui n'était pas là non plus, j'ai donc tout gardé pour moi pendant une semaine.. baah, j'ai tout gardé pendant dix-sept ans, c'est de la rigolade une semaine pour moi.  
_

_Ce fut ensuite le retour en cours, dernière année au lycée... Le début de la fin.  
Tiens, pour une fois que je commence quelque chose sans savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Comme c'est excitant ! Pardon Y-Y.  
_

**XxX**

**Lundi 9 avril - 12h et quelques**

Hmmm nAAAAAn j'veux pas me réveiller... J'suis bien dans mon lit...

J'éteins le réveil de mon portable avec une force totalement justifiée. Merde, pour une fois que je rêvais que j'étais sur un nuage et que je _mangeais_ ce nuage (c'était du chocolat d'après les dires de Kiba -dans le rêve hein-).  
À peine suis-je sorti de la chambre pour aller prendre une petite douche qu'Akira me tombe dessus en hurlant :

-Bienvenue en dernière année ! Que la force soit avec toi, jeune padawan ! Fais de ton mieux !

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était un alien.

-Ghmm.

C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu dire.

Mais après ma douche et après avoir avalé quelques yakitoris, j'ai pu retrouver la faculté de parole. Heureusement, puisqu'il y'avait téléphone pour moi.

-Allôw ? dis-je la bouche pleine après avoir pris le téléphone des mains d'Akira.  
-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix étouffée ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Je me nouwis actuellement d'un onigiwi suwpwise.  
-Evite de parler la bouche pleine, s'il te plaît. Bon alors, veux-tu que je vienne te chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble au lycée ? Ou bien tu ne seras pas prêt quand j'arriverai et tu nous mettras en retard pour la cérémonie de début d'année ?  
-Mhh... j'opterai plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse. En plus, ai-je ajouté en fourrant un autre onigiri dans ma bouche, il faut que je me nouwisse bien comme il fauw si je veux tenir à cette cérémonie assommante.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si ça pouvait éviter de te mettre en retard... Total, je viens te chercher ?  
-Naan merci ça ira, quand j'aurai fini de manger Papa m'accompagnera, hein Papa ? ai-je susurré à l'attention d'Akira avec un clin d'oeil.  
-Je rêve ou tu me fais du rentre-dedans là ? s'écria Akira, faussement choqué.  
-Ahhh ça suffit. Donc, Sasuke, on se voit là-bàs OK ?  
-Bon d'accord, finit-il par dire un peu déçu. Mais ça fait une semaine, en plus là où j'étais y'avait même pas de communication ou très peu, et j'avais envie de te voir avant... enfin bon.

Silence. Heureusement pour moi, je mâche un énième onigiri donc je n'ai pas à dire quoique ce soit.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu téléphones sur mon fixe ? ai-je demandé en venant de m'en rendre compte.  
-Parce que d'une, c'est gratuit, et de deux, un certain _baka_ a sûrement éteint son téléphone portable... Je ne peux donc pas le joindre ! rétorqua Sasuke.  
-Ah oui mince, j'ai du éteindre mon portable en même temps que mon réveil... Ou bien il n'avait plus batterie. C'est possible.  
-Tss. Va donc le recharger, crétin ! Il n'y a sûrement pas que moi qui ai besoin de t'appeler.  
-Ooola on se calme jeune garçon. Sinon t'auras plus cadeau.  
-Du genre ?  
-Bah j'allais commencer justement aujourd'hui. Alors si t'es sage t'en auras.  
-Mais t'arrêtes !  
-Oui d'accord. Allez, à tout à l'heure.  
-À tout à l'heure.

Et il a raccroché. J'ai posé le téléphone sur la table et me suis levé pour aller effectivement brancher mon portable, toujours un onigiri à la main.

Bah voilà ! Je me sens à l'aise au téléphone avec lui. Sûrement parce que je l'ai pas en face de moi, et qu'on parle rarement de ces choses au téléphone. Quoique c'est plus facile quand on est pas l'un en face de l'autre... Mais le plus facile c'est quand même via messagerie instantanée, là t'entends même pas et tu vois pas non plus ton interlocuteur. Le pied.

Bref, j'ai peur de le revoir, je sais pas si on va en parler, et en plus j'ai l'impression que je me sentirais toujours gêné en sa présence.

Et merde.

**13h**

Akira vient de me déposer. J'avoue que c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je retrouve le lycée. C'est, je l'espère, la dernière fois que j'ai à supporter ce genre de "cérémonie"... en plus on a une spéciale, nous, les dernières années. La classe.

J'arrive dans la salle où cela doit avoir lieu, et heureusement qu'elle n'est pas commencée vu que je suis censé être en retard.

-Gaara ! s'exclama la voix de Kamui, qui venait de derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'elle me sautait déjà dessus. Les autres m'ont salué avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, ce dont je les remercie fortement.

-Finalement, une semaine sans toi c'est assez long ! dit Kamui avec un sourire.  
-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai trouvé que le temps filait à la vitesse de la lumière, ai-je marmonné d'un air indifférent.  
-Ohh t'es méchant ! Et dire que je t'avais apporté un cadeau !  
-Quoi quoi un cadeau ? Quoi comme cadeau ?  
-Tu le sauras pas vu que tu l'auras pas.  
-Mais euh.. !

J'ai fait la moue en croisant les bras, faisant exprès d'imiter Kamui.

-Cessons les enfantillages, dis-je finalement. Il faut que je te parle, c'est assez important.  
-Ah ? Mais évite de le faire tout de suite, ça va bientôt commencer...

En effet, la principale venait d'entrer dans la salle. Je me suis séparé de Kamui pour me ranger du côté des garçons, et la principale commença son discours interminable. Heureusement que je n'avais pas retiré mes écouteurs.

Tiens, où est Sasuke ? Kamui m'ayant sauté dessus, je n'ai pas pu aller voir les autres et discuter avec eux convenablement. Remarque, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il est en retard ? Bizarre, ça lui ressemble pas.  
Bon, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Il est un peu devant moi, il se balance sur la plante des pieds. Et il regarde à gauche et à droite, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'il me cherche ?

On dirait que Sasuke a senti ma présence puisqu'il se retourne d'un seul coup. Ses yeux cherchent pendant quelques secondes puis me trouvent. Il me fait un petit sourire en levant la main et je réponds à son geste en lui souriant à mon tour. Ca aussi j'y arrive. C'est à peu près la même chose que le téléphone ; on est loin. Mais là on se voit, et on ne se parle pas.

C'est ça l'avantage de cette situation en fait.

Après plusieurs années à avoir fait semblant d'écouter ce discours débile, nous sommes enfin libérés. On doit maintenant aller chercher nos emplois du temps, nos clés de casier... ah et, bien sûr, nos classes.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas allé voir à l'entrée ? s'étonne Kiba. Tout est affiché là-bas !  
-Ah bon ? Et tu sais avec qui je suis ?  
-Tu es avec _ton Amour_, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas seul.  
-Haha, très amusant, ai-je marmonné d'un ton sarcastique. Mais à part ça, je suis avec qui ?  
-Comment ça, _"ça"_ ?!

Sasuke venait de nous rattraper et avait apparemment entendu ce que je venais de dire.

-Oh, Sasuke, tu es là ! me suis-je écrié en feignant la surprise. How you doin' ?  
-T'arrêtes ?! Et puis, j'apprécie moyen d'être appelé "ça", répliqua Sasuke en faisant la moue.  
-Ne boude pas dès la rentrée voyons. Dis-donc Sasuke, sais-tu qui il y a dans notre classe ?

Kiba pouffa de rire.

-Gaara, je crois que Kiba s'est moqué de toi en disant que les classes étaient affichées à l'entrée, m'informa Sasuke qui avait lui aussi du mal à rire.  
-Quoi ah bon ?  
-Aurais-tu oublié que les classes étaient inchangées ? Ca fait déjà deux ans qu'on est dans la même classe tu sais...  
-Ah ? J'avais pas remarqué désolé. Faut dire que je... comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, je vous ignorais royalement l'année dernière.  
-Haha, ouais. Sinon, tu vas bien ? Cette semaine sans moi, c'était bien ?

Dois-je vraiment répondre ?

-Bah voyons, tu me connais non ? Je n'ai fait que glander devant mon PC à manger, ai-je répondu.  
-Ca m'étonne de toi ! Moi qui croyais que tu sortirais tous les jours ! s'exclama Sasuke, choqué.  
-Je suis désolé mais... non.

On s'est mutuellement souris avec Sasuke, puis les autre nous ont rattrapé et ils se sont tous mis à discuter.

OK, jusque là, ça va. On a gentiment parlé, il ne s'est rien passé, pas de contact, pas de mots disant qu'il fallait en parler... En même temps je ne pense pas qu'il va dire ça devant tous les dernières années (woaw !! Je suis en dernière année !! Pardon).

De toute façon, ça va me tomber dessus tôt ou tard.

**16h et quelques**

Ouuuuff !! Enfin ! Cette maudite journée est finie. On a vu nos professeurs, on a eu nos emplois du temps, blablabla... Et moi j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter Sasuke...

Heureusement pour moi, il doit faire quelque chose avec Naruto et donc, je peux rentrer avec Kamui et discuter avec elle tranquillement.

-Alors Gaara-chan, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'arrêt de bus.  
-Eh bien... c'est assez délicat en fait... ai-je marmonné en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tu... tu veux pas qu'on marche plutôt ?  
-Oh, bah... Si tu veux, en plus il ne fait pas trop froid. Vive le mois d'avril.  
-Tu dis ça à cause de ton anniversaire ?  
-Oui entre autres. Bon Gaara, je t'écoute, ça a l'air de te préoccuper... Mais d'abord, viens, on va s'acheter à manger ! s'écria Kamui en m'entraînant dans une petite épicerie.  
-Euh, d'accord, si tu veux...

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voici tous les deux armés d'un muffin, posés sur un banc dans un parc à proximité. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, puis j'ai dit :

-J'ai fait l'amour avec Sasuke.

J'ai cru que Kamui allait en lâcher son muffin (quel gaspillage, il est au chocolat et à la noisette en plus).

-Tu as _quoi_ ? Mais quand ? s'écria-t-elle.  
-Samedi dernier... mais s'il te plaît, évite de crier.  
-Désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Kamui en prenant un petit bout de son muffin. Mais alors.. enfin je veux dire... c'est génial ! Mais c'est incroyable aussi...  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai 17 ans ? Parce que c'est un peu tôt ? Parce que tu m'en croyais pas capable ?!  
-Je croyais que je devais pas crier.  
-Oui mince. Mais alors, pourquoi tu trouves ça incroyable ?  
-Eh ben... c'est un peu les trois choses que tu as dites en fait... Si tu veux, je savais que vous le feriez mais... je pensais pas si tôt. Enfin, c'est plutôt à toi que je pensais quand je me disais que vous le feriez pas si rapidement.  
-Oui ben tu vois, moi aussi je pense la même chose que toi. Seulement comme tu me vois là, j'ai fait l'amour.

Je suis en train d'exploser. Normal, après m'être contenu pendant tant de temps.  
Apparemment, je ne suis plus habitué à garder des choses pour moi longtemps.

-Gaara, calme-toi, conseilla Kamui. Explique-moi précisément quel est le problème.  
-Quoi ?! Tu me demandes _quoi_ là ?! me suis-je écrié sans le faire exprès.  
-Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ou pas ? Je viens te de dire de te calmer !!

Silence.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Le problème, précisément ? Eh bien...

J'ai marqué une pause.

-À vrai dire Kamui... j'en sais rien.  
-C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas... bien ?  
-Nan, nan, pas du tout, me suis-je empressé de dire. Enfin... si tu veux, au début, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie..

Je lui ai rapidement raconté comment je m'étais "convaincu" d'aller voir Sasuke.

-Euh... si j'ai bien compris, finit par dire Kamui après un court silence, tu as couché avec Sasuke contre ta volonté ?

Signe de tête affirmatif.

-Dis-moi Gaara, tu as un grain toi non ?  
-Je pensais que tu le savais.  
-Haha, oui je le sais, mais quand je le disais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec.. ce genre de choses. Or, là, je le dis parce que tu fais des trucs bizarres.  
-Oui.  
-Ou bien tu aimes tellement Sasuke que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, même quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire.  
-Oui... euh... quoi ?  
-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue, dit Kamui avec un sourire.  
-Mh, mh...

Un autre silence.

-Mais Gaara... tu n'as toujours pas évoqué le problème j'ai l'impression... marmonna Kamui en avalant le reste de son muffin.  
-Je t'ai dit que je savais pas quel était le problème.  
-Oui c'est ça. Et moi je suis la femme du Pape.  
-Comment ?  
-Rien. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te tracasse Gaara. Je t'écoute, vas-y, m'encouragea Kamui.

Apparemment, j'ai aussi perdu ma faculté à mentir comme un joueur de poker.

-En fait, tout ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Sasuke, ai-je commencé après avoir pris une grande inspiration. C'est moi... en fait j'ai... j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de ce moment où on allait faire... et quand j'ai su que Sasuke m'avait invité pour ça, ça m'a fait un choc... je m'étais dit qu'il aurait fallu que je lui dise _avant_ que je n'étais pas prêt et j'aurais évité qu'il ne m'invite mais... je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse si vite ! Enfin quoi ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est ensemble et je pensais que j'aurais au moins le temps de m'y préparer... mais il m'a invité et je n'ai pas pu refuser... J'ai bien essayé de dire non au début mais quand j'ai vu sa réaction, je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça... il avait l'air tellement triste... Et je déteste causer du tort à Sasuke, c'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter... Alors...

Je me suis arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de continuer.

-Alors tu as pris sur toi... et tu as fait ce que Sasuke voulait malgré le fait que tu n'en aies pas envie, finit Kamui.

Nouveau signe de tête affirmatif.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, Kamui, c'est que je m'en veux d'avoir... je veux dire j'ai l'impression d'avoir cédé et c'est horrible de dire que j'ai cédé parce que... J'en sais rien, c'est horrible c'est tout. Tu vois Kamui, je suis juste une horrible personne.  
-Tu n'es pas une horrible personne, répliqua aussitôt Kamui. Rares sont les gens comme toi à mettre leurs envies de côté et à s'écraser pour les autres. Et si tu as des regrets, c'est parce que tu es humain...  
-Oui, et un monstre aussi.  
-Tais-toi un peu. Tu n'es pas un monstre. C'est tout à fait normal de regretter, et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu as cru te sentir prêt, mais tu ne l'étais pas, c'est tout...

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai pris mon visage dans mes mains et suis resté silencieux.

-Tu pleures ? me demanda Kamui.  
-Et puis quoi encore ?!

C'était vrai, je ne pleurais pas. Mais c'était pas loin.

**XxX**

_Je pensais pas que dire ce qu'on ressentait pouvait faire du bien parfois. J'ai pris l'habitude de tout garder pour moi, c'était normal à mes yeux. Mais s'exprimer c'est pas mal aussi. Je prends note._

_Après cette discussion très enrichissante, Kamui et moi avons changé de sujet et elle m'a parlé de sa semaine chez sa grand-mère qui vit à Sapporo. On a blablaté de trucs et de machins, des trucs qui n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt, elle m'a aussi parlé de Naruto... Enfin bon, une discussion de retour de vacances._

_J'ai vraiment essayé de moins éviter Sasuke et de "faire face", mais c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. J'accepte de nouveau qu'il me touche, mais pas trop longtemps et de manière pas trop sensuelle. Sinon je peux facilement péter un câble._

_Mais tout de même, n'oublions pas que j'ai des sentiments profonds pour Sasuke._

**XxX**

**Vendredi 13 avril - 12h et quelques**

Je me balade dans la cour avec Sasuke (oui, seulement lui). On discute de choses et d'autres.

-Dis-donc Gaara, je pensais à un truc... puisque tu sors avec moi, ça veut dire que tu es homo, non ? constata Sasuke avec un rire qui était, si je puis dire, méprisant.  
-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, me suis-je étonné, sans le moindre signe d'ironie.  
-Euh... ça veut dire quoi exactement ?  
-C'est pas parce que je suis avec toi que je suis homo. Je suis attiré seulement par toi, pas par tous les mecs.

Silence.

-Bah à ce train-là, dis tout de suite que l'orientation sexuelle ne sert à rien ! s'exclama Sasuke. Personne n'est homo, bi ou hétéro, ils sont juste "attirés par la personne qu'ils aiment" !  
-Exact, petit Sasuke, tout à fait exact. Toute cette connerie ne sert à rien, d'ailleurs on s'en fout non ?  
-Peut-être, mais n'as-tu jamais été attiré par un garçon avant moi ?

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes.

-Pas que je sache, ai-je fini par répondre.  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna Sasuke. Et depuis qu'on se connaît ? Depuis qu'on sort ensemble ?  
-Non, personne.  
-Tu mens, c'est pas possible.  
-Je t'assure que non. Ou alors je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais attiré par eux...  
-C'est ridicule, comment ne peut-on pas remarquer qu'on est attiré par quelqu'un ?!  
-Bah c'est facile, tiens regarde.

J'ai regardé Sasuke de haut en bas, puis j'ai détourné les yeux d'un air indifférent.

-As-tu ressenti l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour toi ?  
-Ca n'a rien à voir, répliqua aussitôt Sasuke, tu racontes n'importe quoi...  
-Si tu le dis.

Je l'ai regardé en souriant puis l'ai invité à s'asseoir sur un banc devant lequel on passait.

-De toute façon t'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je ne suis attiré que par toi. À croire que t'es le seul à être sexy à mes yeux.  
-_Ca_, par contre, je suis sûr à 100% que c'est un mensonge ! Et toutes les stars, qu'est-ce que t'en fais ?  
-Ce sont des cas différents. Ils ont beau être canons, je suis pas amoureux d'eux.

Nouveau silence. Sasuke a les joues rouges. Faut le comprendre, c'est une des premières fois que je lui dis ce genre de choses.

Il m'a regardé 2-3 secondes puis m'a embrassé. Arf, je savais que j'étais allé trop loin dans mes paroles.  
J'avais peur qu'il n'aille plus loin, mais finalement il s'est contenté de m'embrasser. Je suis toujours un peu distant à propos de ça.

D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle ?  
Bon, peut-être plus tard.

Il doit déjà être fatigué de me voir un peu éloigné ces derniers temps. Il faudrait que j'y remédie mais j'ai encore du mal... Pour moi, aujourd'hui implique déjà un gros effort. Et c'est horrible à dire.  
Il faut surtout que je lui dise _pourquoi_ je l'évite un peu.

-Au fait, par simple curiosité, tu en as parlé à tes parents ? ai-je demandé. De... de moi ?  
-Et puis quoi encore ? se récria Sasuke, outré. Ca les regarde pas ces imbéciles. J'ai que ça à faire de leur dire que je sors avec un garçon.  
-Tu devrais sûrement leur dire, lui ai-je suggéré. Sinon, quand est-ce que tu commenceras à communiquer avec tes parents ?  
-Jamais. Dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, je m'en vais fort fort lointain.  
-Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant l'année prochaine... Enfin c'est pas grave, on passe.  
-Rooh la ferme !

**XxX**

_Ce ne fut pas si horrible que ça. J'arrive à communiquer avec lui, mais une fois qu'on rentre en contact physique... Encore là ça va, on était dans l'enceinte du lycée donc ce n'était pas trop "hot"._

_J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Sasuke de le dire à ses parents. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je voulais, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'a fait quand ses parents sont revenus pour deux semaines (le jour d'après). D'après ses dires, ça s'était bien passé._

_D'après ses dires._

_C'est dingue la capacité que j'ai eu à me souvenir de tous ces détails, qui datent quand même de presque un an maintenant, alors que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines..._

_Je veux dire, avant l'évènement._

**0o Owari o0**

Chapitre bouclé à exactement 2h39 ! Oo Il fallait bien que je me couche tard :P Je voulais pas le finir demain matin ^^

Aaalala, j'en ai mis du temps à le pondre ce p°tain de chapitre ! La plus grosse partie a quand même été écrite au mois de février xD Dont le lemon :)

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé... de toute façon si vous aimez pas c'est votre problème xD Remarque si vous aimez c'est votre problème aussi... Enfin bref xD

Je vous dis donc à bientôt ! :) Et c'est sûrement à partir du chapitre 20 que ça va vraiment devenir tordu Oo (et je ne parle pas que de sexe !) alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! xD Bon un peu plus tard que le 20, de toute façon vous savez quoi ? Je préviendrais xD

Kisu!


	19. Dekinai

Hi there people! Ca va ? :D Ca fait longtemps j'ai l'impression :) Presque 2 mois, parce que j'ai publié début mars... _(vient de vérifier)_ oui, le 1er, même ! xD

J'ai fait exprès d'updater aujourd'hui :P Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que ma fic fête ses **2 ans** ! Eh oui, déjà xD À moins que ce ne soit une blague et qu'on soit pas le 24 avril aujourd'hui :P Mais ça m'en a tout l'air parce que bon... voilà xD

Eh bèh ! J'ai publié 3 chapitres entre l'année dernière et celle-là ?! J'suis désolée v.v Ceci n'arrivera plus (j'essaierai tout du moins :P) En tout cas j'ai pris de l'avance, alors tout s'annonce bien pour le moment :D Vous aurez le prochain chapitre en mai, et euh... peut-être le 21 en juin :) Ensuite méga pause d'été et chapitre de rentrée en septembre :D

'Fin bref xD je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** avec impatience (ou peut-être que vous ne l'attendez pas xD) alors j'arrête.. ah et je préviens, y'en a qui vont pas m'aimer xD Et encore moins si vous lisez le 20 en mai xD

Allez, _bonne lecture les enfants!_

**Chapitre 19 : Dekinai**

_J'ai même pas envie de raconter ce qui va se passer. En fait, j'aurais même pas du commencer, c'était une grave erreur. Gaara, tu n'es qu'un crétin..._

_Et encore, crétin est un mot gentil. Il n'y a sûrement pas de mot pour exprimer ma bêtise ! ... Mais je viens de m'en rendre compte, je m'insulte pour deux trucs là :O Je n'avais même pas remarqué._

_Mais c'est pas vrai ça !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à mettre des erreurs partout ?! Des "un mois" par-ci, des "deux semaines" par là... J'arrête de mettre des marqueurs de temps, ça mène à rien, en plus je dis que des conneries. C'est la fatigue qui me fait dire des trucs pareils. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas la façon dont je dis que tel évènement va se passer et je n'aime pas non plus quand je dis qu'il ne reste plus que "quelquechosejour" avant qu'on en arrive à... ce jour. À cause de ça, je m'embrouille moi-même._

_Je me demande si le mois d'avril va passer vite ? On s'en fout totalement je sais, mais bon je demandais ça comme ça._

_Bon, on continue ? Malgré ma réticence ? De toute façon c'est moi qui raconte._

**XxX**

**Lundi 16 avril - 12h et quelques**

En train de manger mon déjeuner. J'ai les yeux dans le vague, aussi je ne remarque même pas que j'essaye de prendre mon onigiri avec mes baguettes alors que c'est juste un peu gros.

-Gaara, que diable fais-tu ? s'étonna Sakura en me voyant essayer d'attraper tant bien que mal mon énorme onigiri.  
-Laisse, il pense à son Amour, plaisanta Kiba. Il lui manque.  
-La ferme, dis-je d'un air absent, lâchant néanmoins mon onigiri pour attraper un sushi.  
-Sasuke ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Hinata.  
-Si, il vient cet après-midi. Il ne se sentait pas bien ce matin apparemment.  
-Ah ? Ca a rapport avec le gâteau qu'on a fait nous-mêmes hier ? s'interrogea Naruto.  
-Vu vos talents culinaires, je n'en doute pas une seconde, s'esclaffa Sakura.  
-Ohhh ça va hein ! Lâche-moi un peu ! rétorqua Naruto, s'enflammant aussitôt.

Oui, c'est vrai que Sasuke n'est pas là. J'espère qu'il va bien.  
On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces deux derniers jours. Hier il était avec Naruto et samedi j'étais avec Kamui. On l'a d'ailleurs croisé au centre commercial ; Kamui nous avait, à la base, demandé à Sasuke et à moi de l'accompagner mais Sasuke avait décommandé parce qu'il devait accompagner son père quelque part... Et on l'a vu au centre commercial. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous sauter dessus quand il nous a vu ; c'est vrai qu'avant de nous voir, on aurait dit qu'il allait assassiner quelqu'un, alors autant dire que quand il nous a aperçus il est devenu tout content.

Bref, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Oh ! Je le vois dans la cour !  
... Il a l'air aussi normal que d'habitude. Enfin, je suis quand même à trois étages au-dessus.

-Les enfants, j'ai fini de manger, dis-je d'un ton bref en rangeant mon bentô. Je vais un peu dehors.

Et avant d'avoir pu leur laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, je sors de la salle en marchant très vite.

**12h et quelques (toujours)**

-Bouh.

Je venais sournoisement de sortir de derrière un mur. Effectivement, Sasuke avait l'air normal vu de près aussi.  
Il m'a souri et continua de marcher.

-Quelle frayeur tu m'as faite, fit Sasuke.  
-C'était bien le but... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il paraît que tu te sens pas bien ?  
-Oh, ça va mieux maintenant. Mais tu n'as pas lu mon SMS ?  
-Portable oublié. Au début je m'étonnais de ne pas savoir aussi, mais quand je me suis souvenu qu'il était resté sur mon bureau, j'ai tout de suite compris.  
-Ah. Baka, va.  
-C'est pas vrai d'abord ! J'étais en retard, je suis descendu sans prendre mon portable c'est tout...  
-Allez, vas-y, justifie-toi. Ca va pas ramener ton portable ici...

J'ai regardé Sasuke deux secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ai-je répété.  
-Mais rien, répondit Sasuke un peu vite. J'étais un peu mal ce matin, c'est tout.  
-Sasuke, c'est pas parce que tu sais quand je vais mal que je peux pas en faire autant.

Il me lança un regard genre (ça faisait longtemps).

-C'est rien, m'assura Sasuke après un court silence. Rien de grave, ça va s'arranger bientôt de toute façon.  
-Tu veux même pas m'en parler ?  
-Mais non, ça servirait à rien. Allez viens, on va manger.  
-Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?  
-Non, il n'y avait rien de bon chez moi et... si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais te prendre quelques trucs.  
-Oh, bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé en plus.  
-Cool.

Silence pendant lequel on entre dans la cage d'escalier. Sasuke s'arrête pour une raison inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé, légèrement interloqué.

Il m'a regardé quelques secondes.

-Tu me fais un câlin ?

J'ai vraiment du mal à résister quand il fait cette tête-là (et beaucoup d'autres de ses têtes aussi, dont celle qu'il fait d'habitude). Je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras sans dire un mot.  
Bon sang, c'est quand même agréable.

-Ahh Ga-chan, ton corps seul suffit à me faire du bien, marmonna Sasuke en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
-Ah bon ? Ca veut dire, si je me tire une balle là tout de suite et que tu restes avec mon corps, ça te suffira ?  
-Mais que tu es bête.. ! Je pourrais pas tenir ton corps mort contre moi, ce serait pas drôle. Et puis il manquerait ce petit truc qui fait que tu es toi.  
-Ah ? Lequel ?  
-Ton coeur qui bat.

Ce type a aussi le chic pour me faire embarrasser pour un rien.

Sasuke s'est un peu écarté pour me regarder en souriant, puis il m'a embrassé doucement.

Arf, on y est. Bon le câlin ça passait, qu'il m'embrasse aussi.  
Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Oh que oui ça passe... Mais s'il va trop loin du genre... euh...

Descendre sa main le long de mon dos. Là ça commence à déraper. Plus bas que le dos, c'est encore trop loin pour moi.

STOP STOP STOP ARRÊTE ARRÊTE ARRÊTE.

J'ai rompu le baiser. Sasuke, légèrement désorienté, me lança un bref regard interrogateur, puis j'ai murmuré :

-J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Mensonge.

Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que des bruits de pas se sont mis à résonner en haut des escaliers. On s'est regardés, puis on a monté les escaliers en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ont ait dépassé le professeur qui descendait les escaliers (le même qui nous a surpris dans les couloirs, me semble-t-il).

-Waw, Gaara, tu as l'ouïe fine, fit Sasuke en sortant de la cage d'escalier. Une chance que tu l'aies entendu !  
-Euh, ouais. J'avais pas envie qu'on nous hurle dessus pour un rien...  
-Si tu le dis. Bon, allons manger à présent !

**16h et quelques**

Je me déteste vraiment à certains moments. Tiens, je reprends mes vieilles habitudes, sauf qu'on y ajoute les sentiments cette fois-ci. Bref, je disais.

Je me déteste vraiment à certains moments. En fait, je suis un lâche qui, au lieu de s'exprimer franchement, fait croire qu'il entend des bruits. Je suis vraiment un être méprisable... Je n'ose même pas dire à Sasuke ce que je ressens vraiment...

Il faut que je lui en parle. Que je règle ça avec lui.

Mais je n'ai pas le courage... Je suis bloqué, j'ai peur, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas continuer dans ces conditions, et lui a le droit de savoir pourquoi je l'évite ces derniers temps.. Si toutefois il a remarqué, mais je pense qu'il l'a fait puisque Sasuke n'est pas le plus bête des mecs.

Je triture mon collier "S" d'un air anxieux.

Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et je lui parler de tout ça. Il le faut il le faut...

Ou plutôt, il le _fallait_. Enfin bon...

Allez, c'est décidé, demain je lui parle. Je lui explique tout, absolument tout, et on règle ça comme des personnes normales. Je dois le dire à Sasuke, il faut que je sois honnête avec lui... Je dois le faire pour lui...

Il le faut.

**Mardi 17 avril - 10h et quelques**

Pour me donner du courage, j'ai pris une sucette à la cerise et une autre à la pomme. Les sucettes vertes, c'est vraiment en cas d'extrême urgence comme vous pouvez le constater.

Je suis partagé entre l'impatience et l'appréhension ; Sasuke n'est encore pas venu en début de matinée. Et étant donné qu'on a Histoire après la pause, je pense qu'il ne viendra que l'après-midi.  
Il faut qu'il vienne vite, il faut que ça sorte... Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de lui dire... Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine en lui disant d'arrêter de me toucher ou des trucs...

Non, il faut que je sois fort, il faut que je lui dise afin de régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes.

Allez, je me rendors.

**13h et quelques**

-MMhhhhmm kwaaa ?!  
-Le cours va commencer, Gaara...  
-Commennnt ? Mais on va pas déjeuner là ?  
-Euh non, c'était il y a une heure déjà...  
-Mais c'est pas possible !! Je devais...

Je relève la tête d'un coup, m'ébourrifant les cheveux en agitant la tête. En effet, les élèves autour de moi commençaient déjà à sortir leurs affaires pour le cours suivant. J'agitais la tête dans tous les sens, mes yeux cherchant ceux de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Kamui, Sasuke est arrivé ? ai-je demandé en me frottant les yeux.  
-Euh, oui, mais il est parti aux toilettes, me répondit-elle. Il va voir la principale après..

À peine m'étais-je levé sans savoir ce que j'allais faire exactement que le prof entrait dans la classe en même temps que Sasuke. Dépité, je me rassois tandis que Kamui va se rassoir et que Sasuke me fait un petit signe de la main. Mais, sans le moindre sourire. Je réponds à son signe en souriant, mais toujours aucune trace de joie sur son visage.

Qu'a-t-il ?

J'espère qu'il me le dira tout à l'heure.

N'empêche, comment ai-je pu ne pas me réveiller à l'heure du déjeuner ??! Et puis, pourquoi les autres ne m'ont pas réveillé ?! C'est nul. J'aurais sûrement eu le temps de discuter avec Sasuke de mon problème. Bon ce n'est pas grave, je lui parlerai à l'intercours..  
Le seul cours que je suis de mon plein gré : les maths. Et pourtant, je suis préoccupé par Sasuke... Ca veut vraiment dire que c'est grave, là.

J'ai apparemment un esprit plutôt lent, alors je me me répète les choses encore et encore : il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui en parle. Ca commence à bien faire.. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir davantage... Il doit se poser des questions et il mérite d'avoir des réponses.

Allez, à l'intercours, je le chope pour lui parler.

_Non_, seulement pour lui parler ; et pas autre chose.

J'essaye de suivre le cours tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais dire à Sasuke, ou plutôt de la manière dont je vais lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile de se concentrer sur ces deux choses qui sont ma foi plutôt complexes à leur manière.

Ca sonne. Enfin.  
Je range mes affaires en suivant Sasuke des yeux, aussi je fais plusieurs fois tomber des trucs à côté de mon sac au lieu de dedans ; mais, _franchement_, c'est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

Arf, Sasuke a déjà fini de ranger ses affaires et sort de la salle. Je fourre sans ménagement ma trousse et mon agenda dans mon sac et part à sa "poursuite". Il marche super vite ce baka en plus ! C'est à peine si j'ai pas besoin de courir pour le rattraper...

Bon tant pis, je vais hurler son prénom dans ce couloir plein de monde même si je sais qu'il déteste ça.

-SASUKE ! me suis-je écrié.

Ouf, heureusement pour moi, il l'a entendu donc je n'ai pas eu besoin de crier encore une fois. Lui il déteste qu'on l'appelle en hurlant, moi je déteste hurler.  
Il se retourne, visiblement intrigué par cette violente interpellation, puis me voit qui le regarde les bras croisés. Il s'approche.

-Bah, Gaara, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? me demande-t-il.  
-Il faut que je te parle, ai-je annoncé.

J'ai directement exprimé mes intentions.

-Euh, ah bon ? Si tu veux, mais de quoi ? m'interrogea Sasuke.

Je vais pas dire ça dans ce couloir bondé !!

-Trouvons un endroit moins surpeuplé, tu veux ?  
-Ouais, d'accord...

Je suivis Sasuke vers une cage d'escalier très rarement empruntée par les élèves puisqu'elle mène aux options facultatives et autres. Et le mardi, il n'y en a pas, donc l'endroit est désert.  
Merde, ce fut plus simple que prévu.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Tiens, c'est marrant, je ne trouve plus vraiment le courage de lui dire... Dois-je me défiler ?

**NON**, je ne me défile pas, il faut que je lui parle..

-En fait je... commençai-je en baissant les yeux. Je sais pas trop comment dire ça...  
-Gaara, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui oui, c'est juste que...

Sasuke m'interrompit en m'embrassant. Il s'est un peu écarté et, voyant que je ne faisais rien, s'est remis à m'embrasser avec un peu plus de fougue. Ses mains recommencent à se balader...

Je veux qu'il arrête... En plus, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je voulais lui parler.  
Quelle ironie.

Il commence à m'embrasser le cou. Je me sens mal.

-Sasuke.. arrête...

Action non exécutée. Il continue, en se collant encore plus à moi maintenant.  
Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je lui demande encore une fois d'arrêter, mais il ne semble pas m'entendre. Ses bras me tiennent dans une étroite étreinte, comme s'il voulait me garder là. J'arrive difficilement à bouger...

-_Arrête !_

J'ai peut-être parlé plus fort que ce je ne voulais. Je l'ai repoussé de mes mains, la respiration saccadée. Sasuke avait la tête baissée.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa aussitôt Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...  
-C'est bon.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre ma chemise correctement. Oui, les mains de Sasuke sont _très_ baladeuses.  
Gaara, respire. Calme-toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

J'ai dis calme-toi, pas énerve-toi. Mais trop tard, la bombe était amorcée.

-Je sais pas, excuse-moi, répéta Sasuke. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Ouais, c'est facile de dire ça. Mais évite de me déshabiller avant de me demander mon avis, surtout au lycée.  
-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...  
-En plus je t'ai amené ici pour te _parler_, pas pour faire ce genre de choses... ! T'es vraiment-

Je me suis arrêté.  
Et merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?!

Sasuke reste là, la tête baissée, les joues légèrement rouges. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Viens, on va en cours, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Sans un mot, je suis sorti de la cage d'escalier sans attendre de voir si Sasuke me suivait, mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
Non mais quel imbécile. Je ne suis qu'un connard connard connard connard connard...

Et un connard.

Chikusho.

**17h et quelques**

Je n'arrête pas de me cogner la tête contre le mur depuis que je suis rentré, tout en essayant de joindre Sasuke sur son portable et de le harceler de SMS. Combiner les trois est, je vous l'accorde, assez fastidieux comme tâche.

On ne s'est pas adressé la parole de toute l'après-midi. Je ne voulais même pas tourner les yeux vers lui tellement j'avais honte de lui avoir parlé de cette manière. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça... J'aurais du lui expliquer calmement au lieu d'être aussi impoli... Il doit se sentir encore plus mal maintenant...

En fait, je me suis rendu compte qu'exprimer sa colère en haussant légèrement la voix et d'un ton froid est encore pire que de hurler. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens aussi mal.

En plus il ne répond pas à mes coups de fil ni à mes SMS. En même temps je le comprends, j'aurais sûrement fait la même.

Le seul point à peu près positif, c'est qu'il a sûrement compris de lui-même pourquoi je l'évitais.

Mais ce n'est pas un point positif à part entière, il n'en est même pas un à mes yeux...

C'est pas vrai, mais quel imbécile... !! Je me déteste... Pourquoi quand j'essaye d'être honnête je suis désagréable ?! Il doit m'en vouloir à mort maintenant... Et ce n'est pas une supposition qui vient du "passé"...

Bon, je reprends les SMS. Dans celui-là, j'ai écrit "Excuse-moi une cinquante-sixième fois. Je suis un vrai salaud et un connard, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Rappelle-moi et, si ça te chante, viens chez moi pour me frapper"

À peine ai-je appuyé sur "envoyer" que je commence déjà à écrire un autre SMS : "Encore mieux, si tu veux pas te déplacer, je viens chez toi et tu me frappes jusqu'à ce que soulagement s'en suive. Pour la cinquante-septième fois, je suis vraiment désolé...".

Je suis vraiment dérangé comme garçon.

Je devrais peut-être vraiment aller chez Sasuke ? Je disais ça pour rire dans le SMS, mais je devrais peut-être vraiment le faire. Enfin...  
Avant toute action irréfléchie, demandons son avis à Kamui.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas sortie avec Naruto.

-Allô ? dis-je après avoir composé son numéro sur mon téléphone fixe. Kamui ?  
-Oh, Gaara ! Bonjour. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive avec des beignets de crevettes.

Et elle raccroche. Cette fille me surprendra sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, même sur son lit de mort (ou le mien).

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sonne à la porte. Je la fais entrer.

-Alors Gaara, que t'arrive-t-il cette fois-ci ? Il s'est passé un truc avec Sasuke ?

Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'intercours tout à l'heure. Je serrais mon portable dans ma main, prêt à bondir si jamais il sonnait ou si je recevais un SMS de la part de Sasuke, et dans l'autre main je tenais un beignet de crevette. De temps à autre, j'envoyais des SMS (pas avec le beignet).

-Ah je vois... tu as mal réagi... commenta Kamui en se caressant le menton.  
-Mais totalement ! me suis-je écrié. J'ai vraiment du faire mal à Sasuke... Je lui envoie des SMS et cherche à l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure mais aucune réponse... Ca me stresse un max...  
-Calme-toi, il a sûrement une bonne raison..  
-Bien sûr qu'il en a une bonne, je suis un vrai salaud. Ca suffit pour pas répondre au téléphone généralement.  
-Arrête. C'est normal que tu aies réagi comme ça ! Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu essayais d'en parler avec Sasuke... Je ne dis pas que tu as bien réagi, hein, s'empressa d'ajouter Kamui en voyant mon expression. Mais c'est normal, et en particulier de ta part.

Hm, hm.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je dois aller chez lui ou pas ? ai-je demandé d'un air anxieux.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu devrais aller chez lui ? s'étonna Kamui.  
-Pour qu'il me frappe s'il en a envie. SMS n°57.  
-Mais non enfin ! Tu vas pas aller chez lui. De toute évidence, il se sent mal, et aller chez lui n'arrangera pas les choses. Je te suggère de le laisser se poser un peu.  
-Tu penses ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon, je lui envoie un dernier SMS.

On en est au soixante-deuxième maintenant. Voilà ce qu'il dit "Salut c'est encore moi, ne t'inquiètes pas je viens pas chez toi uniquement pour subir tes coups. Au bout de 62, je me rends enfin compte que je te harcèle et donc, je te laisse un peu tranquille, Bye". J'envoie et en recommence encore un autre puisque j'ai oublié de dire un truc : "Désolé, c'est le dernier promis. Mais, ne pourrais-tu pas m'appeler ? Ou tout du moins, me prouver que tu as reçu ces 63 SMS ? Merci"...

Kamui et moi avons ensuite discuté de diverses choses, la plupart tournant autour de Sasuke, même si c'est elle qui parlait plus que moi. Pendant ce temps, je me retenais à grand peine d'envoyer d'autres SMS à Sasuke. Il faut que je me calme, ça va pas du tout.

Mais, j'ai beau m'excuser et me répéter que je n'aurais pas du m'adresser à lui de cette manière, lui non plus n'aurait pas du faire ça. Une infime partie de moi tenait Sasuke pour fautif, en fait. Une infime partie qui grandissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je ne recevais aucune réponse de sa part...  
En tout cas, je pense que je ne me serais pas adressé à lui comme ça si il ne m'avait pas sauté dessus. Surtout que je lui avais dit non...

De toute façon, je me suis excusé 63 fois et lui s'est déjà excusé aussi. Faut maintenant voir ce qu'il va se passer.

**XxX**

_On a continué de glander avec Kamui. Elle essayait bien de me faire rire et de me remonter le moral, et moi j'essayais de rire et tout, mais ça marchait pas vraiment. J'en avais marre._

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire à part attendre._

_Le lendemain, Sasuke n'était pas en cours. Je m'inquiétais, mais je ne le montrais pas aux autres. Eux, ils blaguaient sur le fait qu'il était dans sa période de "sèche de début d'année" ; j'espérais de tout coeur que ce n'était seulement que de la sèche..  
Je continuais de l'appeler mais avec moins de fréquence, logique vu qu'il y a cours. Mais je tombais directement sur la messagerie, alors que je recevais toujours les accusés de réception pour les SMS.. je ne comprenais pas..._

_À la fin de le semaine, toujours pas de Sasuke et là je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Je l'appelais de moins en moins, une fois au déjeuner et une fois en sortant des cours, mais toujours aucun signe montrant qu'il savait que je l'appelais ou lui envoyait des messages. Il y en a même qui sont passés chez lui, mais à chaque fois qu'ils y allaient Sasuke n'était pas là paraît-il.  
_

_En fait, plus je l'appelais, moins j'y mettais de coeur ; j'avais fini par me lasser... Pas de lui, mais d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui alors qu'il ignorait mes appels. Ca m'énervait qu'il m'ignore. C'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois, même si là ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons._

_Donc j'étais là, plus ou moins inquiet pour Sasuke, ne faisant que lui envoyer entre zéro et un SMS tous les 3 jours. J'avais arrêté de l'appeler.  
_

_Jusqu'à ce que..._

**XxX**

**Jeudi 26 avril - 16h**

On vient de sortir de cours. Ce fut rude le cours d'Histoire aujourd'hui ; c'est encore plus difficile d'essayer de rester éveillé que de s'endormir directement. Je suis totalement mort là. En rentrant je vais directement dormir (ou aller sur mon PC). Enfin plutôt aller sur mon PC parce que Kamui m'a dit qu'elle allait m'appeler dès qu'elle serait au centre commercial ; paraît-il, elle voulait que je l'y accompagne mais j'avais la flemme donc elle me téléphonera pour que je lui tienne compagnie au début.

À peine suis-je descendu du bus que je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Bizarre, il faut trente minutes pour arriver au centre commercial à partir du lycée...  
Oh, le numéro d'une cabine téléphonique.

-Allô ?

Silence.

-Allô ? ai-je répété. C'est toi, Kamui ? Je pensais qu'il te restait du crédit pour appeler avec ton portable ?

À nouveau le silence.

-Bon, t'es pas drôle, je vais raccrocher.. Rappelle-moi quand tu sauras utiliser ta voix...  
-Gaara...

Mon coeur rata un battement. C'était Sasuke...

-Sasuke ?! C'est toi ? me suis-je aussitôt écrié. Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu vas bien ?

Encore une fois le silence. J'ai essayé de rester calme.

-Sasuke, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne te voit plus... Tout le monde est inquiet...  
-"Tout le monde"... tu t'inclues dedans ? répliqua aussitôt Sasuke.  
-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu t'inclues dans le "Tout le monde" ?  
-Je...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la réponse est restée coincée au fond de ma gorge. Pourtant, la réponse me semblait évidente.

Il ne parle pas. J'entends encore sa respiration, ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore là.  
Je reste silencieux, en attente d'une réaction de sa part. Enfin, c'est plutôt _lui_ qui doit attendre une réaction de _ma_ part.

Finalement, Sasuke coupa l'horrible silence.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas. Au revoir.  
-Quoi ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu... Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Tu es là ? Sasuke !!

Mais trop tard, il avait raccroché. Je continuais de répéter son prénom, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus m'entendre.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?! Pourquoi il parlait comme ça ? Je ne comprends rien...  
Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de lui dire que j'étais effectivement inquiet pour lui ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est totalement vide de sens...  
Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, je m'étais arrêté au milieu du trottoir et m'étais mis à trembler. J'ai raccroché à mon tour et ai gardé le téléphone dans ma main. J'attendais que Sasuke rappelle. Je _voulais_ qu'il rappelle.

Mais bien sûr, il n'a pas rappelé. Enfin, ce jour-là, je pensais encore qu'il allait rappeler...

Je suis donc rentré chez moi, plus que secoué et tourneboulé, et me suis allongé sur mon lit. Mais j'étais trop surpris et choqué pour pouvoir fermer l'oeil. J'avais peur. _J'ai_ peur.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Je ne comprends plus rien... Et en plus je suis incohérent. C'est vraiment le chapeau ça.

Chikusho.

**Vendredi 27 avril - 16h et quelques**

J'ai décidé de passer chez Sasuke après les cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a appelé d'une cabine téléphonique, mais je pense qu'il est rentré chez lui maintenant. Il me doit des explications sur ce coup de téléphone bizarre, et je lui dois des explications sur cette chose que je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

Je sonne, puis le grillage s'ouvre pour me laisser entrer. La mère de Sasuke m'ouvre la porte de la maison.

-Oh, bonjour Gaara-kun ! me salue-t-elle avec un sourire (que je trouve bizarre).  
-Bonjour, Madame. Est-ce que Sasuke est là ?  
-Ah... non, désolée, il n'est pas rentré... répondit-elle en changeant d'expression.  
-Ah bon. Euh... est-ce que je pourrais entrer ? J'ai besoin de prendre quelques affaires à moi et je pense qu'elles se trouvent dans la chambre de Sasuke.  
-Oh, bien sûr, entre, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en me laissant entrer.  
-Merci.

Je me déchausse en marmonnant "Excusez-moi du dérangement" puis me dirige vers la chambre de Sasuke après avoir salué Fugaku, le père de Sasuke, qui lit tranquillement un journal devant la TV. (...)

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Sasuke derrière moi, j'examine chaque recoin de la salle. À première vue, tout semble normal ; le lit est à peu près fait, il y a deux-trois fringues par terre et son ordinateur est éteint. Seulement mes yeux se tournent vers le chevet et remarquent qu'il y a quelque chose ; ou plutôt, qu'il _manque_ quelque chose.  
C'est la photo de Sasuke et moi prise à Sendai. Je me souviens, elle était dans un cadre comme le mien et il m'a dit l'avoir posée sur son chevet.. Pourtant, elle n'est plus là.. Je peux même voir les marques faites par la poussière.

Je me mets alors à fouiller avec plus de profondeur ; j'ouvre la commode, l'armoire, sous les tatamis ; au fur à mesure que j'avance dans mes gestes, la surprise me gagne. Il manque son appareil photo numérique, ses vêtements préférés (ceux qu'il met le plus souvent et, généralement, ceux sur lesquels je lui fais le plus de remarques), sa petite peluche que j'ai gagné à la fête foraine, tous ces trucs...

Sasuke m'a dit un jour, pour chacun de ces objets, qu'ils comptaient vraiment beaucoup à ses yeux.

Pourquoi il manque seulement ce qui compte pour lui ?! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bordel ?!

Je fus soudainement pris par un sérieux doute. Avec une hargne non-dissimulée, je me suis remis à fouiller un des tiroirs de son chevet ; et avec horreur, j'ai constaté qu'il manquait encore autre chose.

Son passeport, sa carte d'identité, son autorisation de sortie de territoire.

Je me suis assis sur le lit. J'essayais de mieux que je pouvais de me convaincre du contraire, mais c'était toujours la même solution qui revenait dans ma tête, toujours la même raison qui s'imposait à mon esprit...

Sasuke était parti.  
Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression d'y être pour quelque chose ?

**XxX**

_Je refusais de croire que Sasuke était parti. Je refuse toujours d'y croire._

_Je n'arrive plus à faire quoique ce soit. Je reste dans ma chambre à essayer de me vider l'esprit, mais je ne dors plus je ne mange plus je ne sors plus... J'aurais bien arrêté d'aller en cours mais c'est la Golden Week. Raison de plus pour rester chez soi._

_Alors là, ma culpabilité dépasse de très loin tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant, enfin ce taux de culpabilité se situe juste en dessous du jour où Sasuke s'est fait écrasé par une voiture. Mais là au moins, il tenait à moi (peut-être).  
J'arrive pas à croire que Sasuke soit parti par ma faute. Comme diraient nos amis anglophones, I fucked up._

_J'essaye en vain de joindre Sasuke sur son portable, mais il ne décroche plus. Je continue pourtant d'essayer, et la plupart du temps c'est au milieu de la nuit comme je viens de le faire. Bon là c'est normal qu'il ne décroche pas ; mais j'appelle aussi pendant la journée, à des heures où je suis sûr qu'il est réveillé, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse._

_Ca mis de côté, je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi j'ai commencé à raconter tout ça. Ca doit faire la millionième heure de sommeil que je manque depuis qu'il est parti, et j'ai du commencer à me rappeler des bons moment que j'ai passé avec lui, alors je suis reparti un peu plus loin, jusqu'à..._

_La rencontre, en colle._

_Ah effectivement, c'était ça. Pour une raison aussi simplette, je me suis rappelé tout ça. Mais ça n'a fait que me déprimer davantage puisque je me suis rappelé de quelle manière j'avais tout fait foirer. Mais malheureusement, le passé n'est pas modifiable.  
Si seulement j'avais réfléchi à deux fois parfois... J'aurais pu éviter ça..._

_Voilà, maintenant ça continue._

**0o Owari o0**

Quelle surprise ! :O J'ai bouclé le chapitre xD Et quelle vitesse en plus ! xD Je dois notamment ça à Sehaltiel qui est une source d'inspiration assez importante :O Et pour lui je suis la même :P

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Honnêtement, combien d'entre vous me haïssent maintenant ? xD Ou bien Gaara, enfin comme vous voulez, tous les deux on est pareils :P  
En plus j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre et dans le manga ! :O J'trouve ça pathétique v.v (plus le fait que ce rapprochement existe que le fait d'avoir oublié que ce rapprochement pouvait être fait xD)

Laissez-moi vos impressions ! Le chapitre 20 est normalement déjà en cours d'écriture xD Tout dépend du moment où je publie ce chapitre... xD  
EDIT : Le chapitre 20 est fini depuis très longtemps xD J'étais très inspirée pour celui-là apparemment xD

Prochain chapitre : Meisai! (pour une fois que je PEUX annoncer le titre, je m'en prive pas! xD) et à la fin, traduction des titres des chapitres 11 à 20 comme je l'avais promis :)

Kisu!


	20. Meisai

Kon ban wa, minna-san ! Sashiburi... Désolée j'avais trop envie de le faire... Je recommence : bonsoir, tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps... :D Un mois lol :P  
Vous allez bien ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous (xDD) parce que moi c'pas le cas xD Bref :P Je prends ça avec le sourire :)  
Je vous livre en ce moment même le 20e chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** ! J'espère que vous aimerez :) Premier chapitre dans le présent.. Je sens que j'aurai du mal à faire ça tout le temps.. xD Enfin, vous remarquerez au cours de votre lecture que je continue de sauter quelques passages xD Je peux pas m'en empêcher.. :P

En tout cas, délectez-vous bien de ce chapitre parce que le prochain arrive dans une durée indéterminée ! :S Eh oui, j'ai moi aussi des responsabilités, notamment travailler pour éviter de redoubler et d'avoir perdu une année scolaire xD Bref j'arrête d'étaler ma vie sur Internet.

**SINON, quelques réponses :**

**KOALAMANGA :** Je ne sais pas si c'est une deathfic, mais ça me paraît un peu trop. xD Je pense pas que je vais le(s) faire mourir xDD Et Gaara va effectivement devenir tout maigre, il le dit dans une trentaine de lignes.. xD Et pis tu verras si ça va s'arranger, je vais pas tout dire :P  
Mais n'oublie pas que mon avis sur leur(s) mort(s) peut changer! Je ne préviendrais pas nyahaha xD

**Granny-chan :** Fallait pas poser la question! Je voulais faire genre j'avais oublié pour que l'effet de surprise grandisse.. xD Mais oui on va les revoir, et dans pas si longtemps que ça héhé :P Et euh, pour éditer, quel est ton problème exactement ?

Valàà, les tites réponses :) Je vous laisse à présent.

_Bonne lecture !_ :D

**Chapitre 20 : Meisai**

_Ca ne fait que 10 jours que Sasuke est parti. Seulement 10 jours... Faut dire que j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à la vitesse de l'escargot au mode ralenti._

_Tout en essayant de téléphoner pour la énième fois à Sasuke, je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant. Demain, on est obligés de retourner en cours vu que la Golden Week est finie. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le coeur à y aller (de toute façon, je n'ai jamais le coeur à aller en cours)._

**X**

**Dimanche 6 mai - 4h et quelques (sûrement)**

J'aurais même pas du me remémorer tout ça. Bon, à certains moments, j'ai bien rigolé, par exemple pour Sendai, ou bien quand on commençait à peine à être amis. Et il y aussi des moments où j'ai vraiment eu du mal, notamment lorsque Sasuke a eu son accident de voiture, ou encore qu'on s'est battus à cause de Sojiro.

Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui me permet d'affirmer que c'est à cause de moi que Sasuke est parti ? C'est parce qu'on s'est disputés avant ? Que je lui ai pas dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui ? (nan, tu crois ? --' gros con va, bien sûr que c'est cette raison) ...Ou bien c'est juste parce que j'ai tendance à rejeter la faute sur moi ?

Ouais, plutôt cette raison. Mais j'ai des raisons de me sentir coupable quand même, non ? Sasuke est parti comme ça, il ne répondait pas à mes appels ni à mes SMS. Il m'évitait, c'est évident, mais il m'a quand même appelé. Sûrement avant de partir, ou bien à un autre moment, je ne sais pas...  
Mais même s'il m'a appelé, il ne m'a quand même rien dit. Il m'a dit "Gaara - Tu t'inclues dans le tout le monde - Désolé - Je ne peux pas - Au revoir". C'est pas vraiment une manière de prévenir qu'on s'en va pour une durée indéterminée. Mais en fait, ce qu'il faudrait savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ il est parti. Parce que j'ai beau dire que c'est à cause de moi, blablabla, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il s'est forcément passé un truc pendant que je ne faisais pas attention à lui. Et merde.

Ah ! Mais je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ! Je m'en souviens... Il m'a même affirmé que ça ne servait à rien qu'il ne me le dise, puisque ça serait bientôt réglé. Mais v'là le résultat : son "problème" ne s'est pas réglé, et il est parti.

Ce mec me fait chier un max.

Je me suis tellement attaché à lui que maintenant, je ne fais plus que penser à lui nuit et jour et ce, même quand il n'est pas là ou qu'on est dans une période de froid. Je m'inquiète pour lui alors qu'il n'a même pas daigné me prévenir qu'il s'en allait. J'arrête de manger et de dormir uniquement car il est parti.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?!

J'ai sûrement perdu 68 kg depuis qu'il est parti. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Soixante-huit sur soixante-dix, je vous jure que c'est pas mal.

Ah, la seule chose que j'arrive à mettre dans ma bouche, ce sont des sucettes à la cerise. Quel hasard.

Il faut que j'essaye de dormir. Mes cernes sont plus noires que noires ; j'ai du dormir, ces dix derniers jours, environ douze heures. Ce qui nous fait en moyenne 1h12 de sommeil par jour/nuit. _Ce qui_, vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est même pas le dixième de ce que je fais d'habitude en une nuit.

Nemure, saa.

(Allez, dors.)

**5h et quelques**

Bon, je ne dors plus à partir de maintenant. J'ai rêvé de Sasuke. En fait, je rêvais qu'on l'avait retrouvé ; seulement, il n'était plus en état de faire quoique ce soit vu qu'il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Et le pire, c'est que c'était moi qui l'avait tué ; et comme punition, on m'avait obligé à le laisser dans mon lit.  
Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, croyant que le corps mort de Sasuke se trouvait à côté de moi. Mais bien entendu (et heureusement, vu les circonstances), j'étais seul.  
Voilà pourquoi je dors pas. Enfin de toute façon, à la base, ce n'est même pas intentionnel.

Il est temps d'aller allumer son ordinateur. Je vais essayer de me faire un café sans réveiller les autres, et je vais surtout essayer de descendre à la cuisine. Ca fait plusieurs jours que mes voyages se résument à _chambre-salle de bain_ et _chambre-toilettes_. Bah oui, je garde un minimum d'hygiène quand même.

Je me demande tout de même comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je veux dire, à ne pas sortir de chez moi uniquement parce que Sasuke est parti. Ne serait-ce pas une réaction quelque peu... excessive ?

En même temps, je me vois mal rester comme d'habitude et sortir avec les autres. Parce que j'ai beau rester avec tout le monde, j'ai quand même du mal à les accepter vraiment. Les seuls que j'ai vraiment accepté, ce sont Kamui... et Sasuke.

Sasuke n'étant plus là, je n'ai pas de raison de rester avec les autres ; Kamui est normale, ce sont donc des amis pour elle. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est ma voisine et ma meilleure amie ; je la vois quand je veux.  
Sasuke c'était la même chose au début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce fut lui et pas un autre. C'est comme si j'avais un lien particulier avec lui dès le début qui m'a fait "l'accepter". Et maintenant, voilà le résultat.

Connard, je te déteste. À cause de toi, je suis une épave juste parce que tu n'es pas là. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si on rompait ? Je veux dire, rompre vraiment ? Parce que s'en aller je ne sais où sans prévenir son petit ami est une forme de rupture, non ? De toute façon, je ne connais rien à ce genre de choses, Sasuke est la première personne avec qui je suis sorti. Ca me surprend toujours que ce soit un homme, d'ailleurs. Enfin, avant, je ne pensais même pas sortir avec quelqu'un tout court.

Sasuke est une vraie source de changements. Depuis le temps, j'aurais du m'y faire, mais toujours pas. J'aime pas les changements. Il faut toujours s'y adapter, et moi j'ai toujours fait en sorte que ce soit les choses qui s'adaptent à moi, pas l'inverse ; j'étais discret, je ne faisais rien, donc le fait que les choses s'adaptent à moi ne dérangeaient personne. Et là, bien sûr, des changements partout ; et qu'est-ce qu'il en résulte, bien sûr ? Des sentiments de nature amoureuse éprouvés pour un certain Uchiwa Sasuke. Connard.

Tu m'as amené à éprouver des sentiments. Pour toi, en plus. Un garçon.

Arrêtons d'insulter Sasuke alors qu'il n'est pas là. Enfin, je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais, alors c'est l'occasion. Autant lui dire ses quatre vérités alors qu'il n'est pas là, oui, c'est totalement logique et non vide de sens...

Attends une seconde. Je viens d'abandonner l'idée de revoir un jour Sasuke ? Tiens, je ne savais pas que j'avais abandonné. Remarque, c'est mieux comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, je vais m'en détacher et pouvoir vivre de nouveau la vie que j'avais avant ; une vie vide, terne, mais tranquille. Où il n'y a de comptes à rendre à personne, où il n'y a pas d'obligations envers quiconque, où il n'y a... où il n'y a pas à téléphoner à quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit pour savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait...

Tu me manques, connard...

**Lundi 7 mai - 9h et quelques**

J'ai finalement trouvé la force de me doucher et ensuite d'enfiler mon uniforme. Le seul problème, c'est que rien qu'à l'idée de descendre les escaliers, de franchir la porte et d'aller attendre le bus, je sens toute cette force qui m'abandonne.

Bon, j'irai en cours demain.

**16h et quelques**

C'est dingue le nombre de conneries qui passent à la télé pendant la journée. Je pouvais pas m'en rendre compte, avant quand je séchais les cours je regardais pas la télé j'étais sur mon PC ou bien je me baladais dans d'autres villes plus grandes.

J'ai réussi à descendre au salon aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis devant la télé. Mais je le regrette un peu vu ce qu'on y passe... Seulement le canapé est tellement confortable que je suis resté en bas.

Ah, on sonne à la porte. Je reste là, ils avaient qu'à prendre leurs clés ces baka.

La sonnette persiste. Puis j'entends une voix :

-Gaara ? Gaara, ouvre-moi, c'est Kamui !

Ohh, mon amie. Bon elle je l'aime bien, je lui ouvre.

-Ah, enfin ! Tu en as mis du...

Kamui s'arrête et me regarde, choquée.

-Euh... quoi ? ai-je demandé, interloqué.  
-Tu es tout maigre... Et tu as le teint d'un mort...  
-Pas du tout.  
-Gaara, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?  
-Hmm... depuis samedi dernier, sans doute.  
-Quoi ?! Tu n'as rien mangé depuis plus d'une semaine ?  
-Bah... des sucettes.  
-Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Kamui retira son écharpe (au mois de mai Oo), la posa sur le porte-manteau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Alors c'est ce que tu as fait toute la semaine ? Tu es resté reclus chez toi, sans manger si rien ? Tu es resté... ici ?  
-Oui, que voulais-tu que je fasse dehors ?! En plus j'ai fait des progrès énormes, aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à descendre au salon et je suis entré dans la cuisine. Mais tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo c'est des yaourts à la fraise.  
-Et... ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas avaler des yaourts à la fraise ?  
-Parce que un jour, Sasuke m'a fait me verser un yaourt à la fraise sur mon pantalon, et j'ai pas envie d'en manger.  
-Et pourtant, tu manges des sucettes à la cerise, non ?  
-Oui, mais ça j'en mangeais bien avant de le connaître l'autre. Alors je continue.

Kamui se leva du canapé et me donna une gifle.  
Je n'eus même pas de réaction.

-Gaara, quand est-ce que tu vas te ressaisir ?! Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.  
-Me ressaisir ? Pourquoi ? lui ai-je demandé en me massant la joue (elle frappe fort).  
-Tu n'es plus qu'un vieux machin-chose depuis que Sasuke est parti... Je sais que tu es triste, mais tu ne dois pas devenir comme juste à cause de...

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si, par hasard, Naruto s'en allait sans te dire au revoir ?

Kamui ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. J'ai croisé les bras en soupirant.

-Je mangerai demain, ai-je promis. De toute façon, je retourne au lycée. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu dans cet état-là.  
-D'accord.

Il y eut un silence, puis Kamui me sourit.

-Bon, installe-toi devant ton PC, je vais te préparer un p'tit repas :)  
-Oh non merci, je n'ai pas très faim...  
-Ce n'est pas une raison. Déjà que je te trouvais plutôt maigre avant, là c'est vraiment incroyable.. Encore un peu tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os.  
-Tu exagères, je ne suis pas si maigre.  
-J'exagère, d'accord, mais juste un peu. Bon, je vais te préparer à manger, va dans ta chambre je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

**X**

_Kamui a réussi à me faire manger. Ca m'avait manqué, quand même. Elle m'a préparé du tonkatsu au poulet, des nouilles sautées et des onigiris. C'est une fille intelligente, elle a évité de sortir les perles de coco du frigo._

_Ensuite, elle est partie après m'avoir donné les devoirs pour demain. Sage décision, étant donné que j'ai séché une journée ; les profs ne seront pas essentiellement contents de me voir de toute façon, même si j'étais venu aujourd'hui._

_J'ai pas envie de faire passer le temps, demain je suis obligé de revenir en cours._

**X**

**Mardi 8 mai - 8h moins quelques minutes (--')**

Ce matin, j'ai réussi l'exploit du siècle ; poser un pied sur le palier. La chaleur de l'extérieur m'a frappé. C'est vrai, au mois de Mai les températures deviennent nettement plus douces. D'ailleurs, les cerisiers ne vont pas tarder à être en fleurs...

C'est dingue le tissu de connerie que je peux sortir parfois. Bref, passons.

J'arrive au lycée. Bon, ce n'est pas si difficile pour le moment ; je marche, je monte les escaliers, je re-marche. J'arrive devant la classe. J'ai déjà l'impression d'entendre la voix de Sasuke me dire "Ohayô, Ga-chan !"... Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, mais difficile de ne pas penser à une personne quand on ressent un vide un peu partout.

Bon, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je rentre dans la classe. J'ai beau dire ça mais je suis toujours devant la porte...

-Ah, tu es là !

Je me retourne. Kamui arrive vers moi en courant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, j'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas...  
-Ah bon ? me suis-je étonné en cherchant mon portable dans une de mes poches de pantalon.

Effectivement, trois appels en absence.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à entrer ? me demanda Kamui.  
-Euh... oui, mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours devant la porte...  
-En effet je vois. Allez, viens.

Kamui me prit la main et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réaction notable chez les autres, enfin ils ont essayé.

-Gaara ! Salut, tu vas bien ? me fit Naruto avec un de ses sourires éclatants dont il a le secret.  
-Tu n'étais pas là, est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'ai grandement inspiré puis me suis composé un sourire.

-Bien sûr que oui ça va ! C'est juste qu'hier, je ne me sentais pas très bien... J'avais un peu trop forcé les chocolats, je crois bien que j'ai fait une overdose.. !

Ils ont ri et ont ensuite commencé à plaisanter sur le fait que je mangeais vraiment trop. Puis le cours a commencé.

**X**

_J'aurais bien continué à décrire ce qui se passait, mais c'était toujours la même chose en fait. Une succession de mensonges et d'hypocrisie. Bah oui, je n'allais pas montrer moi aussi que je m'inquiétais pour Sasuke. De toute façon, tous les autres font la même chose à peu près. Enfin, ils montrent un minimum qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, moi pas du tout._

_J'ai fini par m'empêcher d'y penser. C'est vrai, ça sert à rien de rester là, à rien faire d'autre qu'à penser que Sasuke est parti. Je n'y pense plus._

_Bon, d'accord, de temps à autre, je passe chez Sasuke. Question de routine.  
D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Je pense que je vais y aller demain, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en sport. M'accompagnera qui veut m'accompagner, de toute façon ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas aller en sport._

**X**

**Vendredi 18 mai - 15h et quelques**

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez Sasuke en uniforme, donc je suis d'abord allé me changer. Et lorsque Naruto s'est remémoré la sensation d'avoir un jean sur soi, il a aussi voulu qu'on aille chez lui pour qu'il se change. Ce qui fait que nous avons mis une heure trente pour aller chez Sasuke alors que du lycée on met 10-15 minutes normalement... Bref.

La mère de Sasuke nous ouvre la porte. Elle n'est même plus surprise de me voir.

-Ah, vous êtes encore là... dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous revenez... Ca fait une semaine que je nous ai pas vu, je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez.  
-À vrai dire, Madame, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi on vient non plus... marmonna Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
-En plus ! Bon, je suis désolée, je ne vous laisse pas entrer, ça ne sert à rien.  
-Mais nous...  
-Laisse-les entrer, maman.

J'ai failli croire que c'était sa voix. Derrière la mère de Sasuke se tenait Itachi, son frère.

-Itachi-san.. ! souffla Naruto.

J'étais surpris de le voir. À ma connaissance, je ne l'ai jamais vu en chair et en os. J'en ai entendu parler, j'ai aussi entendu en fond sa voix au téléphone, mais c'est tout. En tout cas, la ressemblance entre lui et son frère est encore plus frappante lorsqu'on a Itachi en face de soi.

-Itachi, pourquoi veux-tu... commença sa mère.  
-Rien en particulier, je veux juste discuter un peu avec eux.  
-Mais...  
-C'est bon, tu peux retourner à tes.. occupations.

La mère de Sasuke fit la moue puis repartit dans le salon. Itachi nous invita à entrer.

-Vous êtes tenaces, commença Itachi après nous avoir invité à nous asseoir sur le canapé. Revenir aussi souvent comme ça...

Naruto et moi ne répondîmes pas. En fait, je crois que je n'avais pas l'intention de parler.

-C'est qu'en fait, ici c'est le seul endroit où on peut venir voir... marmonna Naruto un peu gêné.  
-Hm, ouais, je vois. Mais d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, vous êtes venus assez souvent ces derniers temps. Surtout... toi.

Je sentais qu'Itachi s'était tourné vers moi. J'avais gardé les yeux baissés jusqu'à maintenant, puis d'un seul coup j'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Itachi ne parut même pas désorienté par ce regard glacial que je lui lançais, il eut même un sourire. Il me regarda à son tour dans les yeux et je fus obligé de soutenir son regard.

-Au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'avais encore jamais rencontré, dit-il d'une voix que je détestais cordialement. Sasuke m'a souvent parlé de toi, mais... C'est la première que je te vois en chair et en os. Tu t'appelles Gaara, c'est ça ?

Il n'a rien dit en particulier et pourtant j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Mais en ce moment, il suffit d'un rien pour que je change d'humeur ; la preuve, je suis de nouveau calme là.  
Je confirme ce qu'Itachi vient de dire d'un hochement de tête. Nous continuons de nous fixer, lui souriant, moi le visage impassible.

Plus je le regarde, moins je trouve qu'il ressemble à Sasuke.

-Ahhh... C'est mignon l'intérêt que vous portez à mon frère en tout cas. Plus d'intérêt que certains membres de cette famille, d'ailleurs.. !

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable. J'aimerais bien partir tout de suite mais Naruto n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.  
Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Je continuais de regarder Itachi dans les yeux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, d'autant que j'avais un peu de mal à le supporter. Ses yeux me font bien penser à ceux de Sasuke, c'est ce qui me donne envie de détourner le regard ou de ne pas le détourner, je ne sais pas vraiment.  
Mais finalement, après un effort surhumain, j'ai détaché mes yeux de lui et mon regard s'orienta de nouveau vers le sol.

-Il ne reviendra sûrement pas.

Itachi a dit ça comme s'il nous demandait si on voulait des biscuits. Mon coeur rata un battement.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Naruto, se levant d'un bond.  
-Vous perdez votre temps, autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite. Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il ne manquait que des choses de valeur dans sa chambre ? ajouta Itachi en me regardant, mais je n'ai pas relevé la tête.  
-Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Il est peut-être juste parti comme ça et...  
-L'espoir fait vivre. Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous congédie chez vous à présent.

Sans plus attendre, je me suis levé et je suis sorti de la maison sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, ni Itachi ni sa mère n'ont pris la peine de me saluer.  
Naruto me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans la rue. Je l'attendais patiemment, assis sur le rebord du trottoir.

-Itachi est toujours aussi désagréable ! s'exclama Naruto, irrité. Il l'a même été avec toi, et ce même si c'était la première fois qu'il te voyait !

Je n'ai rien dit. Naruto m'aida à me relever et nous nous mîmes à marcher doucement.

-En tout cas, il n'a pas le droit de dire des trucs pareils! Dire que Sasuke ne va pas revenir.. Je vais lui fermer son clapet à Itachi ! Tu viens avec moi mercredi ? Pour lui d...  
-Non.

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher, surpris.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi non ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Il ne reviendra pas, Itachi l'a dit. Ca ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas juste pour dire à Itachi et à sa mère "Sasuke va revenir, vous verrez"...  
-Mais enfin, tu... Pourquoi tu dis ça, toi aussi ? Tu abandonnes ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Sasuke ?!

Excellente question.

Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, s'en alla de son côté. J'ai traversé la route pour aller à l'arrêt de bus, réfléchissant à ce que Naruto venait de dire.

Bien sûr que j'ai abandonné. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que je ne reverrai jamais Sasuke, mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre le dire, ça m'a... enlevé le peu d'espoir qu'il restait (parce que oui, il en restait). C'est assez étrange, mais c'est le cas...

Puisque j'ai abandonné, je devrais peut-être tirer une croix sur tout ça, ça serait mieux, non ?

J'le hais. J'étais tranquille dans mon monde avant de le rencontrer. Il a fallu que je m'attache à lui jusqu'à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, et maintenant il s'en va et il me laisse en plan... Il m'a amené à éprouver des sentiments !! Et je ne parle pas seulement de sentiments amoureux. Avant je ne m'attachais à rien ni à personne, sauf peut-être quelques exceptions, mais maintenant... Je suis amoureux de ce connard de Sasuke...

C'est vraiment de la merde tout ça.

**X**

_Je passai ensuite pratiquement tout mon week-end à "essayer de tirer un trait là-dessus". On ne va pas dire que ça a porté ses fruits, mais un peu quand même. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'exagérais vraiment mes propos lorsque je parlais de ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux paraître aussi mélodramatique avec ce qui m'arrive... Sasuke est parti, ce n'est pas une raison pour me morfondre et mourir de l'intérieur.. En fait, je suis partagé entre exagérer et vouloir exagérer. Il y a une différence entre les deux, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas très bien à voir laquelle. Ou lesquelles, tout dépend des circonstances._

_Le lundi fut une journée normale. J'étais toujours aussi hypocrite que d'habitude, mais Naruto, lui, avait plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments. De toute façon, il n'essayait pas vraiment de les cacher. Lui n'était pas triste, au contraire il montrait sa détermination à vouloir trouver où se trouvait Truc-muche. Il se comportait normalement avec moi, si ce n'est qu'il me parlait moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Sûrement parce que j'avais "abandonné" et pas lui._

_Parfait, il a qu'à m'en vouloir, ça ne me fera des vacances. Je suis pas non plus attaché à lui de toute manière._

_Ces derniers jours, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ce que je voulais faire, à savoir "tirer une croix sur tout ça". Je sais même pas si ça marche à vrai dire.. Il me faudrait un test. N'importe quoi.  
C'est une des premières fois que je me demande ce qu'il va se passer le lendemain. D'habitude, cette question ne m'effleure même pas. Mais en fait, en ce moment, je me pose cette question parce que toute l'année dernière, il y avait des jours où je me demandais si je devais m'inquiéter à propos des journées à venir. J'aurais vraiment du._

_Eh bien là, par exemple, je me demande si je ne devrais pas, comme pour les autres jours._

**X**

**Mercredi 23 mai - 10h et quelques**

Pff, il fait super beau aujourd'hui. Je déteste quand il fait beau alors que je ne vais pas au parc faire des batailles d'eau avec... je déteste quand il fait beau.

Tandis que je somnole sur ma table, la douce chaleur du soleil me caressant le cou, les autres discutent un peu plus loin. J'entends d'un seul coup un grand cri suivi de six autres. Je ne suis pas le seul élève de la classe à avoir réagi. Des "quoi ?", "comment ?", "pourquoi ?" et j'en passe retentissent du côté où se trouvent mes "amis". J'essaye de m'endormir mais bien sûr, quelqu'un répondant au nom de Kamui vient me déranger.

-Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon sommeil ? ai-je grommelé en ouvrant un oeil.  
-Gaara ! Gaara ! s'exclama Kamui en s'arrêtant devant ma table.  
-Suis-je obligé de répéter ton nom deux fois ?  
-Gaara... Sasuke... il...

Je me suis stoppé dans la réplique que j'allais lui lancer. J'ai relevé la tête, portant toute mon attention sur elle.

-Sasuke quoi ? _Il quoi ?!_  
-Il ... il est à Nagasaki !

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement mon coeur rata de battements. La seule chose que je suis capable de faire en ce moment c'est ouvrir grand les yeux et les maintenir ainsi. Pour l'instant je ne fais rien à part respirer.

**13h, chez moi**

Bon, d'accord, ça c'est un bon entraînement. Me dire où se trouve Sasuke, c'est une bonne manière de me tester pour voir si j'ai réussi à tirer une croix sur "revoir Sasuke un jour".  
Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai tiré une croix dessus. Mais vu la surprise que j'ai éprouvé en sachant où Sasuke était, je pense y être à peu près arrivé. Je pense que je n'y croyais plus vraiment, et je pense même que dans un coin de ma tête il était mort. Enfin bref.

Savoir où se trouve Sasuke en ce moment même ne m'avance en rien.

Certains pourront dire que c'est totalement faux, vu que Naruto veut aller à Nagasaki pas plus tard que ce week-end. Et certains diraient qu'il est de mon devoir de le suivre.

Ouais bah, moi, j'aime pas quand on m'oblige à faire des trucs. Voilà.

Heureusement que je parle tout seul, parce que mes répliques n'ont rien de profond... Elles sont plutôt dignes d'un môme de 5 ans d'ailleurs...

Rooh en plus de ça, je suis atteint de dégénérescence cervicale. Mon âge mental diminue progressivement (non pas qu'il soit déjà très haut avant) et je me retrouve à parler comme...

Il faut vraiment que je me remette à communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains. Je raconte encore plus de conneries que d'habitude j'ai l'impression, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Si seulement ça pouvait se soigner...

N'empêche, j'ai beau raconter conneries sur conneries, j'évite du mieux que je peux de penser à ce que je dois faire après avoir pris connaissance de cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante...

Au fait, qui c'est qui lui a dit à Naruto ?! D'où il tient des sources aussi fiables ? Ce ne sont sûrement pas ses parents qui lui ont dit, eux ils avaient l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an 40. Ca pourrait être Itachi, même si c'est un peu lui qui m'a fait perdre le peu d'espoir qui me restait. Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça s'il savait où se trouvait Sasuke depuis le début ? Les Uchiwa sont pour un moi un grand mystère et ça demeurera sûrement ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Peut-être que c'est Itachi en fait. Il a fait exprès de nous dire qu'on reverrait jamais Sasuke pour nous tester et... et après que Naruto soit revenu seul, il lui a finalement dit que Sasuke se trouvait à Nagasaki. Je vois la scène comme si j'y étais. Itachi refusant de laisser entrer Naruto chez lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto qui proteste, qui se met à crier, Itachi qui finit par faire taire Naruto, et enfin Itachi qui révèle qu'il sait où se trouve Sasuke. Ca a du se passer à peu près comme ça.

MAIS BON SANG C'EST PAS VRAI, quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de m'égarer de la sorte ?!

Ce que je peux être lâche...

Il faudra bien que j'y réfléchisse un jour où l'autre. C'est pas compliqué en plus ; suivre Naruto ou rester ici à essayer de me convaincre que je peux redevenir comme avant et en prétendant que tout va bien.

Suivre Naruto à Nagasaki sans même avoir la certitude que Sasuke sera content de nous (me) voir, ou rester ici et essayer de me convaincre que je vais bien.

C'est pas compliqué comme choix.

Bon. Je me remets à avoir des pensées s'éloignant du sujet en attendant d'avoir le fameux déclic qui me permettra de prendre une décision.

**13h et quelques**

OK, j'ai eu le déclic. J'y vais pas.

J'ai l'impression que rester ici à essayer de me débarrasser de mes sentiments est mieux que d'aller à Nagasaki et de me faire jeter en live. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter tranquillement des phrases telles que "Je n'ai plus envie de te voir", "Tu n'avais pas à finir, c'est terminé" ou encore, phrase fidèle des soap-opéras "Tout est fini entre nous".

Me les imaginer dans ma tête fait certainement moins mal que de les entendre en vrai je pense.

De toute manière, je sais ce que Sasuke me dirait si je le revoyais. Il me dirait toutes ces choses, voire de manière un peu plus atroce et plus dure. Alors autant rester ici et souffrir en silence. Je sais que j'ai raison.

Je viens quand même de remarquer que Naruto a obtenu la ville, mais pas l'adresse. Sasuke a beau être reconnaissable de loin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse le retrouver aussi facilement dans une ville aussi grande que Nagasaki.  
Enfin, je ne sais même pas si il n'a pas l'adresse. Si ça se trouve, Naruto a toutes les informations nécessaires et a déjà fait son sac pour le voyage.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je _sais_ que Naruto a tout préparé. Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que son sac est déjà posé près de l'entrée de son appartement.

Avec qui y va-t-il ? Kiba ? Sakura ? Après tout, c'est sa meilleure amie. Peut-être le suivra-t-elle. Et puis Kamui est sa petite amie, peut-être le suivra-t-elle. En même temps, les gens les plus proches de Sasuke sont Naruto, Sakura et moi. Enfin je ne peux pas vraiment savoir qui est proche de Sasuke et qui ne l'est pas, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de supposition.

... C'est dingue ce que je peux raconter comme trucs lorsque je n'ai plus rien à dire sur moi-même. J'émets des conjectures sur qui va accompagner Naruto à Nagasaki, sur la valise de Naruto, sur les gens proches de Sasuke, sur l'adresse de l'endroit où se trouve Sasuke...

Suis-je si amoureux de Sasuke pour ne parler que de lui 24h sur 24 ?

**17h et quelques, dans ma chambre**

Je suis étendu sur mon lit, pensif. C'est plus difficile que ce je croyais de se débarrasser de sentiments amoureux.

Toc toc, bientôt suivi de mon prénom prononcé par une voix féminine qui m'est familière.

-Gaara, tu m'ouvres ?  
-Oui oui... ai-je marmonné d'un ton las en me levant du lit.

J'ai ouvert la porte pour laisser Kamui entrer. Elle s'est assise sur mon lit, me regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
Roh non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à soutenir son regard.

-Alors ? dit-elle comme si c'était évident.  
-Bah... j'ai décidé de prendre une pizza au pepperoni finalement.  
-Arrête ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
-En effet, je sais. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tout simplement parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je vais rester ici et attendre que ça passe.  
-Tu vas...

Kamui se stoppa. Elle paraissait surprise.

-Tu ne vas donc pas y aller ? dit-elle finalement après un court silence.  
-Non.  
-Mais enfin... pourquoi ?  
-Une perte de temps. Ca sert à rien d'aller jusque là-bas pour entendre Sasuke me dire "Je veux plus de toi".

Il se produisit alors deux choses surprenantes. La première, c'est que Kamui a ri. Et la seconde, c'est qu'elle m'a (encore) donné une gifle. Mais c'était pas sur la même joue cette fois-ci.  
Maiiis AIEUH sa bague m'a écorché au passage.. !! Voilà que je saigne maintenant.

-Ce que tu peux être _égocentrique_ !! s'écria Kamui qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Tu crois que c'est juste à cause de toi qu'il est parti ?! Honnêtement !! Et puis même s'il veut plus de toi, ça te donne le droit de le laisser abandonner sa famille, ses amis, _sa vie_, et de partir sur un coup de tête ? Tu penses vraiment être le centre de son monde ?

Ce genre de paroles, quand on vous les balance à la gueule, ça fait plutôt mal.

Si elle aurait été ni une fille ni ma meilleure amie, je l'aurais sûrement frappé pour avoir osé me parler de la sorte et me dire de telles choses qui sont, malheureusement, la vérité.

Je me suis assis sur mon lit en essayant d'éponger en vain le sang qui coulait de ma joue, mais décidément, cette coupure est vraiment grande.

-Je vais te chercher de l'alcool et un pansement, dit Kamui en sortant de la pièce.  
-OK.

Non seulement je me fais abandonner par mon ... (je commence sérieusement à trouver ce mot dégueulasse) mais en plus je me fais battre par ma meilleure amie.  
Non mais, où va-t-on, je vous le demande.

Peut-être pourrais-je prendre en considération ce que Kamui vient de me dire. C'est vrai que je suis _un peu_ égoïste, égocentrique et imbu de moi-même, et je pense peut-être aussi être le centre du monde parfois. Je ne savais pas que ça avait un rapport avec Sasuke.

Mais bon, vu sous cet angle-là, tout se tient.

C'est vrai que c'est égoïste ; je refuse d'aller chercher Sasuke juste parce que je sais qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Alors je le laisse tout gâcher, vivre sa vie à Nagasaki et je reste ici à me convaincre que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Ce que je peux être bête... D'habitude je rajoute quelque chose du genre "par moments" ou "quelques fois", mais je pense de plus en plus que je _suis_ un imbécile et ce, 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7.

Kamui revint avec du désinfectant et un gros pansement. Elle nettoya sans ménagement ma plaie, que j'aie mal ou pas.

-Tu as pu réfléchir pendant ces courtes minutes ? me demande-t-elle en appuyant un peu trop fort sur ma plaie avec un morceau de coton trempé d'alcool.  
-Tu viens, toi ? ai-je voulu savoir, sans répondre à sa question.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre, mes parents voulaient partir quelque part et je leur avais déjà dit oui.  
-Ah, d'accord.  
-Sakura y va aussi, finit par dire Kamui après un court silence.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Il n'y a que Sakura & Naruto qui y vont alors ?  
Bon.

J'ai toujours pas pris de décision, je tiens à le préciser. Mais en prenant en compte toutes ces nouvelles choses, je pense que je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour faire un choix.

Allez, on la fait à pile ou face.

**oO Owari Oo**

Chapitre achevé ! Dieu que j'écris vite ces temps-ci Oo Il a été fini d'écrire le 13 avril ! avant même d'avoir publié le chapitre 19 xDD Je suis trop balèze :P  
Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'on est au mois de mai là xDD Fin mai normalement. (EDIT : Oui, le 23! xD)

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Moi il y a certaines parties que j'aime, d'autres moins :) Bon c'est à peu près toujours comme ça mais bon xD En fait là ce que j'aime pas c'est vraiment la ressemblance entre le manga et ma fic. J'ai même pas fait exprès de le faire ! Et le pire, c'est que je m'en suis rendue compte seulement après avoir écrit la phrase "Sasuke est parti" dans le chapitre 19 xD Pourtant cet évènement est le premier auquel j'ai pensé quand j'ai voulu écrire une fic sur Sasuke & Gaara. Et j'ai eu cette idée il y a plus de deux ans... Oui je sais, je suis un peu lente comme fille. xP

Donc voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D Le chapitre 21 n'arrivera pas tout de suite, parce que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire (de toute façon, mon inspiration est redescendue :S).. Donc soit juillet, soit septembre..

Allez, à bientot ! Kisu

OH j'ai failli oublier ! :O Je vous avais promis la traduction des titres tous les dix chapitres, et si je sais compter 10 + 10 ça fait bien 20 xD Alors allons-y pour la traduction et la signification pour ceux que ça intéresse :)

(je rappelle toutefois que les titres sont choisis soit pour des détails insignifiants, soit parce qu'ils ont un REEL rapport avec le chapitre xD)

**Chapitre 11 : Kuroi Namida**** (song by _Anna Tsuchiya_)  
**

AHH mon chapitre chéri :D À la base il devait s'appeler Kuroi Ame, qui veut dire pluie noire, mais j'ai changé parce que je connaissais la chanson Kuroi Namida mais pas Kuroi Ame ! xD Namida signifie larme. Ca fait référence au moment où Sasuke & Gaara se battent sous la pluie et que "la pluie se mêle aux larmes" (j'adore ce genre de phrases classe xD)

**Chapitre 12 : Fukai no Yami (song by _Girugämesh_)  
**

Traduction : profonde obscurité. Lorsque Sasuke et Gaara sont dans la chambre de Sasuke et qu'au lieu de dormir, Sasuke se laisse un peu trop aller xD Eh bien ça, c'est dans un noir presque total, d'où la "profonde obscurité" :)

**Chapitre 13 : Uso! (song by _Girugämesh_ encore)  
**

Equivalent en français de "c'est pas vrai!" xD Mais le mot seul veut dire "mensonge". Mais le sens pour ce chapitre est "c'est pas vrai !" parce que Gaara n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est amoureux de Sasuke xD

**Chapitre 14 : Fujin Ai (L) (song by _Girugämesh_ encore xD)**

(j'aime pas cette signification je la trouve pourrie... xD) Fujin veut dire "dame" et "ai" signifie amour. En fait j'ai pris ce titre en dernier recours (comme pas mal de chapitres d'ailleurs xD) ... C'est comme ça que Gaara appelle Kamui à un moment car elle lui donne divers conseils sur la manière de procéder avec Sasuke xD

**Chapitre 15 : Shadan (song by _Girugämesh_, dernière xD)**

Un autre chapitre de mon coeur :D xD Traduction : interruption. Vous aurez compris pourquoi xD Référence au moment où Sasuke arrête d'un seul coup de parler à Gaara parce qu'il découvre ses sentiments amoureux.

**Chapitre 16 : Sadame no Ito (song by _kagrra,_)**

Pas sûre de la traduction... xD Sadame : décision. Ito : fil. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre en fait xD Mais j'ai pris ce titre à cause du "sadame", car Gaara a une grande décision à prendre (et ce baka prend d'ailleurs la mauvaise au début xD)

**Chapitre 17 : Kousei (song by _Alice nine._)**

Correction. Le baka s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision et il corrige ça :P

**Chapitre 18 : Nageki no Koufuku (song by _Sadie_)**

Traduction : plainte de bonheur. Comment expliquer ça... Si vous cherchez un peu, vous pouvez comprendre par vous-même. xD (dit la fille qui avait la flemme d'expliquer --') Nan mais c'est juste que même si Gaara a aimé faire l'amour avec Sasuke, il est quand même... enfin, vous voyez. xD

**Chapitre 19 : Dekinai (song by _OLIVIA_)**

"Je ne peux pas"... Une des dernières phrases prononcées par Sasuke avant son départ, snif. Autant dire que j'ai galéré pendant toute l'écriture du chapitre, et même longtemps après, pour trouver un titre décent ! C'était pas de la tarte ! xD Et un moment, pendant que j'écoutais de la musique, cette chanson est passée... Ce fut le déclic mdr.

**Chapitre 20 : Meisai (song by _Sadie_)**

Traduction : Camouflage. Depuis les premiers chapitres de cette fic, j'attends de caser ce titre quelque part :D Et voilà, c'est fait ! Quelle patience, attendre 20 chapitres pour mettre un seul titre... xD Bref :P  
J'ai pris ce titre car Gaara cache le fait que Sasuke lui manque etc. Il se cache chez lui ou, tout simplement, derrière son "visage impassible" que j'adore :D

Et voilà ! J'espère avoir apporté un peu plus de précisions et si vous avez encore d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas :)

À plus ! Kisu :)


	21. Koto no Hoka

Hey hey hey ! Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos grandes vacances, parce que moi pas assez :( (oui oui arrête de raconter ta vie on s'en fout) Enfin bref... bientôt la rentrée, suuuuuper nouvelle -_-"...  
Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu(e)s, depuis mai ! :D (congé annuel d'été héhé) Je sais pas si vous apprécierez ce chapitre (faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ça --"), il y a (encore) un nouveau personnage.. xD J'ai décidé de le rajouter comme ça, en pleine écriture.. et il s'introduit bien dans mon histoire en plus :O Heureusement, vu que c'est **mon** histoire et **mon** personnage... Bref... -_-"

Sinon, dans quelques jours, je supprimerai l'autre fic pour en publier une autre à peu près dans le même contexte et avec à peu près les mêmes personnages (voir mon profil)... Et euh je sais pas si j'ai autre chose à dire xD

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

**Chapitre 21 : Koto no Hoka -kotoba ga tarizu ni kizutsukete-**

Pile.

Bon, je m'y attendais un peu... Je m'attendais à l'un ou l'autre de toute façon. C'est assez prévisible comme genre de choses. Maintenant que le choix est fixé, je peux de nouveau émettre des suppositions sur tout ce qui touche Sasuke de près ou de loin, comme par exemple...

Le choix de cette ville.

Je cherche depuis un mois déjà la raison de son départ, mais rien n'étant sûr, j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Je m'axe à présent sur pourquoi Nagasaki et pas une autre ville, du genre Tokyo ou, pourquoi pas, Séoul, Paris, New York, Dakar, Venise, Kyoto, Lyon, Londres, Ankara, Hiroshima, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico, Phnom Penh, Munich, Oslo, euh... Je pense que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir. J'arrête avec toutes ces villes.

Je me demande, pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Tokyo ? Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit que son père y possédait un appartement. Remarque, ça aurait été plus facile pour ses parents de le retrouver s'il avait pris l'appartement de Tokyo. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'y est pas allé.

Bon sang, il faut que j'arrête. Je croyais que je devais tirer une croix sur tout ça. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là à méditer sur toutes sortes de choses tournant autour de Sasuke. C'est pas vrai ça.  
Peut-être qu'il faut que je me rende compte qu'il m'est tout simplement impossible de tirer une croix sur Sasuke pour le moment, notamment parce que je sais encore où il se trouve. Mais au fait, je devais tirer une croix sur quoi déjà ?

... J'irai pas très loin si je ne me souviens plus de ce que je dois faire (et ne pas faire).

Ca veut dire quoi si je sais plus sur quoi je dois tirer une croix ? Que tout ça n'est que superficialité ?  
Je sais en tout cas que je suis très con et que je mérite des coups. Mais Kamui m'a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure, au moins je me rends mieux compte de ma bêtise. Enfin, de mon _immense_ bêtise.

Non seulement j'éprouve des sentiments, mais en plus je deviens bête et simplet.

De toute manière, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même alors...

Si ça se trouve, j'ai _toujours_ été bête et simplet. Il suffisait simplement d'un petit truc pour que je m'en rende compte.

Bref bref, j'ai décidé que je ne ferai plus preuve de bêtise. Du moins, j'essaierai. Je vais commencer par aller faire mon sac et ensuite demander à Akira si je peux aller à Nagasaki ce week-end.

Ou peut-être dans l'autre sens. Oui, ça sera mieux.

Hum. Il vaudrait mieux que je descende voir Akira alors.  
Mais je viens de me rappeler qu'Akira n'était pas là vu qu'il était encore au travail. Je vais donc devoir attendre...

Ou pas.

J'ai pas envie de rester comme ça à rien faire, je vais aller chercher Akira au travail. Kamui m'accompagnera peut-être... Même si elle ne vient pas la semaine prochaine, peut-être qu'elle me soutiendra.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je redoute d'aller demander à Akira. Il a toujours approuvé ma relation avec -bip- alors il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'accepte pas ; mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute quand même.

Bon, dois-je y aller tout de suite ou pas tout de suite ?

Je sors de la chambre pour aller demander à Kamui si elle veut bien m'accompagner, mais je me ravise au milieu de l'escalier. De quoi j'aurai l'air devant Akira en lui demandant si je peux aller à Nagasaki, avec _Kamui_ pour me donner du courage ?!  
Bon vous allez me dire, avec tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et le nombre de fois où elle me remet les idées en place, ça peut paraître tout à fait normal qu'elle m'accompagne pour faire quelque chose que je redoute.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer puis la voix d'Akira qui s'écriait "Je suis rentré !".

Voilà où ça m'a conduit. Au moins, je n'ai pas à cogiter sur le fait d'aller à son travail ou pas.

Puisque je suis déjà dans les escaliers, autant les descendre maintenant.

-Salut ! s'exclama Akira en me voyant arriver. Dis-moi, pourquoi laisses-tu Kamui en bas toute seule ?  
-Elle est descendue elle-même, ai-je répondu, sur la défensive. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand tu es arrivé.  
-Ahhh... Bon, je meurs de faim, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, j'ai envie d'un truc bien précis...

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Kamui me lança un regard.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, me pressa-t-elle en me poussant sans ménagement vers la cuisine.

Je lui ai lancé un regard de reproche avant que la porte à battant ne me bouche la vue. Je voyais Akira qui regardait de ça et là dans un placard ou le frigo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ai-je demandé.  
-Je cherche des tranches de porc, répondit-il. J'ai envie de porc.  
-Ah.

Silence.

-Dis, Papa... ai-je commencé d'une voix hésitante.  
-Oui ? Roooooh ça suffit ! Il n'y a rien dans cette cuisine. Viens Gaara, on va au resto.  
-Je... quoi ?  
-J'ai envie de katsu-don, mais il n'y a ni porc, ni chapelure... Ni rien d'ailleurs. Demain, je vais faire les courses.

Voyant que je le regardais d'un air hébété, il ajouta :

-Tu m'as l'air dans la lune, et avec ce qui vient de se passer, tu as besoin d'air. Viens, je t'invite au restaurant... Ah mais Kamui est là aussi, elle n'a qu'à venir ! Allez cherchez vos vestes, on y va !

Et il est sorti d'un pas joyeux de la cuisine. Je l'ai lentement suivi, la même expression d'hébétude sur le visage.

-Il a l'air content dis-donc, tu lui as vraiment dit ? s'étonna Kamui en voyant Akira prendre sa veste d'un geste énergique et filer dans sa chambre chercher son portefeuille.  
-Non, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Au fait, tu veux aller manger du katsu-don ?  
-Quoi, maintenant ?  
-Oui, Akira t'invite à te joindre à nous.  
-Euh... Bah oui d'accord... Je dois juste joindre mes parents, ça ne te dérange pas si je les appelle du fixe ?  
-Pas du tout vas-y.

Je l'ai regardée composer le numéro, dire à ses parents où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait et enfin raccrocher. C'est seulement là que j'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler.

-Tu penses que c'est le bon moment ? ai-je demandé d'un air anxieux. Peut-être qu'après avoir rempli son ventre de quantités industrielles de katsu-don il sera enclin à m'écouter et tout ça...  
-Oui, sûrement, approuva Kamui d'un songeur. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses ça après qu'on ait mangé. Après tout, "le plus tôt sera le mieux", mais il faut pas faire ça trop tôt quand même.

On s'est souris, puis Akira s'est écrié de sa chambre :

-J'ai mon portefeuille ! On peut y aller !

**19h et quelques**

J'ai l'impression qu'on a traversé tout le Japon en voiture. On a quand même mis une heure à y arriver. Le restaurant ne se trouvait de toute évidence pas en bas de la rue, enfin je l'ai appris à mes dépends et surtout quand Akira s'est écrié "Où sont mes clés de voiture ?!". Bref.

Akira nous a rapidement dit ce qu'il voulait avant de filer aux toilettes. Kamui et moi nous sommes assis à une petite table contre un mur, près d'une fenêtre. Alors que je récitais à voix basse la commande d'Akira, un serveur à peine plus âgé que nous est arrivé près de nous, un petit bloc notes à la main.

-Hmmm alors ce sera... deux menus C4, ai-je lu sur ma carte, dont un sans salade de choux, sans oignon et avec un supplément de graines de sésame et de concombres ; mais sans sauce soja. Et euh... Kamui, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Kamui ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop concentrée à lire chaque ingrédient de chaque menu. En relevant la tête, j'ai vu que le serveur m'observait d'un air curieux. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le tatouage que j'avais au front pendant une fraction de seconde et détourna le regard, remarquant que je l'avais surpris. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu sourire.

-Je vais prendre le menu B1, finit par dire Kamui en donnant sa carte au serveur qui l'a pris docilement, n'ayant pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer (Kamui pas le serveur).  
-D'accord. Vous prenez autre chose ? Quelques... perles de cocos, par exemple ?

**AAARGH** pourquoi en parle-t-il d'un coup ?! Il n'y avait pas écrit "mon petit-ami me donnait très souvent des perles à manger mais maintenant, il est parti" sur mon front, quand même ?  
Mais en même temps, ça a remué quelque chose dans ma tête. Outre le fait que ce serveur me semblait vaguement familier, surtout ses yeux qui avaient la même couleur ambrée qu'un oiseau.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous de perles de coco seulement ? ai-je demandé d'un air soupçonneux.  
-Parce que... tu aimes ça non ? Je veux dire, euh... Tout le monde... Tout le monde aime les perles de cocos, répliqua le serveur, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je vais chercher vos commandes...

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas précipité vers une autre table. Je l'ai regardé, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

-Il est un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Kamui en haussant un sourcil. Et pourquoi t'a-t-il tutoyé ? Tu le connais ?  
-Je ne sais pas.. ai-je répondu, observant toujours le serveur qui, par deux fois, me lança des regards en biais. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà vu quelque part...  
-Lui a l'air de te connaître, en tout cas, insista Kamui en jetant un coup d'oeil au serveur qui allait dans les cuisines. Mais bon. Tu comptes demander à Akira à la fin du repas, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux. Comme je sais qu'il compte me demander comment s'est passée ma journée, il faudra le faire parler de sa propre journée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de manger, comme ça je pourrais lui parler de la mienne et lui dire ce que... ce que j'ai appris.  
-OK, on fait comme ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Akira est ressorti des toilettes. Il attendait avec impatience son katsu-don.

-Alors, Akira-san, comment s'est passé votre travail, aujourd'hui ? demanda Kamui avant qu'Akira ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.  
-Oh, euh... très bien, répondit Akira, légèrement déconcerté. C'était bizarre, il y avait beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes que mercredi pourtant... Enfin bon. Si les gens veulent s'entretuer à cette période de l'année, grand bien leur fasse.  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes armes n'étaient pas tranchantes ? me suis-je étonné.  
-Pas toutes. Il y en a qui le sont vraiment, mais la plupart sont inoffensifs. De toute façon, qui m'achète des katanas sans les aiguiser tranquillement chez soi ?

On s'est souris. Je sentais qu'il allait enchaîner sur notre journée, alors j'ai dit :

-Et est-ce que tu as rencontré des clients bizarres, du genre la fille qui avait réussi à se blesser avec un mini-katana alors qu'il était même pas aiguisé ?  
-Ouuulala, ça date ça ! Eh bien euh... maintenant que tu en parles, il y avait ce garçon de l'autre jour, les cheveux tout blancs, en costume blanc aussi, qui cherchait un katana blanc bien sûr.... Cette fois, il était moins blanc, par contre. Et il y eu aussi...

Et il a parlé comme ça pendant près de quarante minutes. Entre temps, on est venus nous apporter nos plats, mais ce n'était pas le serveur qui avait pris notre commande, ce que je trouvais bizarre. Enfin bref.  
Comme prévu, Akira était d'excellente humeur à la fin du repas. Au moment de sortir, alors que je me préparais mentalement à lui demander, Akira m'a encore coupé dans mon élan (mais ce n'est pas de sa faute).

-Eh, le mec là-bas n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure... Dans le restaurant aussi. Vous le connaissez ?

Kamui et moi avons tourné la tête. C'était le serveur de tout à l'heure, qui avait l'air d'avoir fini son service. Il nous regardait en tirant sa cigarette.

-C'est rien, ai-je aussitôt répondu. C'est rien du...

Mais je me suis interrompu en voyant qu'après avoir jeté son mégot de cigarette dans un cendrier, il avançait dans notre direction. Hmm, je commence un peu à avoir peur là.  
Il s'est arrêté devant moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux, comme ça. Je tressaillis quelque peu mais je soutins son regard.

-Serais-tu Gaara Sabaku, par hasard ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils (**NdA :** je viens _juste_ de me rappeler que Gaara n'en avait pas... xD), les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

-Je savais bien que c'était toi, continua-t-il, difficile de te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec ce tatouage sur le front.  
-Euh, oui...  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas, dit-il, souriant devant mon regard perplexe. C'est normal, après dix ans. Avant que tu ne déménages de Suna.

Tilt.

-Tomo... ai-je soufflé dans un murmure.

Il a souri.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Konoha est une ville plutôt vaste, je n'aurais jamais pensé... que je te croiserais un jour ici...  
-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha ? Je veux dire quand est-ce que tu es parti de Suna ? ai-je demandé.

Aussitôt, une petite toux a retenti près de moi. J'ai tourné la tête ; j'avais momentanément oublié la présence de Kamui et d'Akira à côté de moi.

-Oh, désolé. Tomo, je te présente Kamui, une de mes amies, et mon.. euh... père. Akira.

Tomo me lança un regard interrogateur avant de serrer la main à Akira. Il inclina légèrement la tête devant Kamui.

-Et je vous présente Tomo, c'est... on était amis quand... je vivais à Suna.

Au moment où j'ai fait un léger signe vers lui, je l'ai vu lancer un regard d'une fraction de seconde sur mon poignet. D'un geste convulsif, j'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches.

-Vous devez avoir des choses à vous raconter, fit Akira. Tu nous rejoins dans la voiture ?  
-Oui oui.  
-Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Tomo-kun. À bientôt.

J'ai attendu qu'Akira et Kamui soient montés dans la voiture pour réengager la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu l'a regardé ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Désolé.  
-Mes poignets vont très bien, si tu veux savoir.  
-Je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu as l'air d'aller bien...  
-C'est le cas.

Tomo m'a souri, puis il s'est rapproché davantage et m'a serré dans ses bras.  
Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Mes yeux étaient au niveau de son nez, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

-Tu étais plus petit que moi, avant. C'est triste.  
-Tu aurais du manger plus de légumes, répliqua Tomo en posant une main à l'arrière de ma tête.  
-Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des carottes...

Il s'est écarté, me souriant toujours. Moi-même mes lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire.

-Il est déjà huit heures passées, il faut que je rentre chez moi... Est-ce que tu as un numéro, une adresse e-mail... bref, quelque chose pour que je puisse te joindre ?  
-Bien sûr, ai-je répondu en fouillant dans ma poche à la recherche de mon portable. Vas-y, dicte-moi les deux.  
-Toi d'abord...

Je lui ai souri.

-T'as pas changé, hein ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir.  
-Tu as juste des mèches assorties à tes yeux... tu ressembles encore plus à un oiseau, maintenant...  
-C'est sympa de me dire ça !

Silence.

-Bon, tu me le donnes, ce numéro de téléphone, oui ? l'ai-je pressé.

**21h et quelques**

Arrivé à la maison, enfin. Kamui est rentrée chez elle.

L'arrivée de Tomo a complètement chassé de mon esprit _et_ Sasuke _et_ la demande que je devais faire à Akira.  
Heureusement, Akira était toujours de bonne humeur, aussi je lui ai demandé dès qu'on a posé un pied dans la maison.

-Papa.  
-Fils.  
-Rooh, arrête hein.  
-Désolé, je trouvais ça amusant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai inspiré un grand coup.

-En fait, aujourd'hui, je... Naruto m'a annoncé quelque chose d'important et...

C'est marrant ça, quelques heures plus tôt, je lui aurais tout dit d'une traite, de mon habituel air blasé. Mais là, j'ai de grandes hésitations et je ne tiens pas en place. C'est chiant.

Et puis merde. Je vais droit au but.

-Sasuke est à Nagasaki et Naruto veut qu'on aille le chercher ce week-end.

J'ai dit ça d'une traite, les yeux au sol. J'attendais une réaction mais, rien ne se produisant, j'ai timidement relevé la tête et ai vu qu'Akira regardait ailleurs en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il a soupiré.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au canapé du salon. Une fois assis, il s'est mis à parler, les yeux fixés devant lui.

-Euh... tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. Je prends toujours tes intérêts à coeur. Et... quand j'ai vu comment tu étais quand Sasuke est parti...

Arf, il a prononcé son nom... Je sais que je viens de le prononcer mais j'aime quand même pas...

-... tu étais tellement déprimé, mal... je n'aime pas du tout te voir comme ça. Et depuis deux-trois jours, je sais pas, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin je ne sais pas si tu vas vraiment mieux... Mais bon... En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu y ailles.

Je suis estomaqué. Dans ma tête, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'Akira dise non. Je sais que j'avais un doute, mais officieusement, je m'attendais seulement à une réponse positive.

-Tu n'aimes pas Sasuke ? ai-je demandé.  
-Si, bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Akira. C'est juste que... je n'aime pas te voir malheureux à cause.. à cause de lui...  
-Je comprends.

Silence.

-Mais tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr que notre relation continue après ça. Je compte le persuader de revenir, mais je ne sais même pas si... lui et moi...

Je me suis arrêté. À côté de moi, Akira hocha la tête.

-Mais donc, tu refuses ? ai-je fini par demander.  
-Je ne refuse pas, mais je n'accepte pas non plus. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, à vrai dire.  
-D'accord. Prends ton temps.

Je me suis levé pour aller dans ma chambre, puis Akira a ajouté :

-"Prends ton temps" ?! Il ne me reste que deux jours, je te rappelle !  
-Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui, ai-je répliqué. Désolé.

Et j'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre.

En arrivant dans la chambre, le téléphone fixe à la main, je me suis demandé si j'appelais Kamui tout de suite. C'est vrai, je la voyais demain après tout. Et puis, j'en avais plus que _MAAARRE_ de faire quelque chose qui avait un quelconque rapport avec -bip-. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que, ces derniers temps, tout ce que je dis ou fais me rappelle Sasuke.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit, mes yeux fixés au plafond. J'ai posé le téléphone sur mon chevet et après plusieurs minutes de silence, j'ai senti quelque chose me gêner dans ma poche. J'ai sorti mon portable. Mince, deux messages et un appel en absence.  
Tiens, c'est Tomo qui me harcèle déjà.

Son premier message me salue et me demande si il ne s'est pas trompé de numéro, et son deuxième, sûrement écrit après avoir téléphoné, dit finalement qu'il s'est trompé, qu'il s'excuse du dérangement et que sinon, que -je cite- "je suis devenu tête-en-l'air avec le temps puisque je me suis trompé en lui donnant un numéro erroné". J'ai souri.

-Allô ?  
-Tomo ?  
-Oui ?  
-C'est Gaara.  
-Ah, enfin. Je me demandais si tu ne filtrais pas les appels.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça.  
-On ne sait jamais. Tu... tu vas bien ?  
-Oh je... oui et toi ?  
-Très bien très bien. Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ?  
-Ta question est un peu vague, elle me ramènerait dix ans en arrière.  
-J'ai tout mon temps.

J'ai souri.

-Haha, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout mon temps, moi.  
-Dans ce cas, je te suggère de commencer par le début et de t'arrêter dès que tu le voudras. D'accord ?  
-Hmmm... pas vraiment, non... ai-je marmonné après avoir réfléchi. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter tout ça par téléphone et en plus... je préfèrerai parler de ce qui _t'est_ arrivé.  
-Moi ? Ah non non non, toi d'abord.  
-As-tu jamais arrêté de faire ça en dix-sept ans ?  
-Jamais.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Silence.

-On a qu'à parler du présent, alors, proposa Tomo. Euh... voyons voir... le lycée, par exemple ?  
-Nase, ai-je aussitôt répondu. Enfin, il ne me reste qu'un an à tenir, espérons que j'y arrive. Et toi ?  
-Euh en fait... je ne vais plus au lycée depuis un an...  
-Ah ? me suis-je étonné. Pourquoi ça ?  
-Pour plusieurs choses, en fait... D'abord, je n'aimais pas mon lycée, ensuite il était beaucoup trop loin, et euh... j'ai eu une altercation avec deux-trois élèves...  
-Une altercation ? C'est-à-dire ?  
-Disons que... on a été obligés de régler nos comptes par une manière qui dépassait les mots... répondit Tomo qui semblait mal à l'aise.  
-Tu t'es fait renvoyé ? Ou bien ces personnes t'ont obligé à ne plus revenir ?  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les trois gars se sont fait renvoyés et moi, je n'avais plus le coeur à aller au lycée. Alors j'ai demandé à suivre des cours par correspondance.  
-Oh. Et tu as revu ces mecs ?  
-Parfois j'en croise, mais ils font comme si ils ne me connaissaient pas. C'est plutôt plaisant.

À nouveau le silence.

-Mais trêve de bavardage, continua Tomo, c'est à ton tour de parler. Raconte-moi ta vie au lycée, j'aimerais savoir si tout va bien pour toi.  
-Euh en fait je...

À mon tour d'être mal à l'aise.

-Je préfère parler de ce genre de choses face à face...  
-Face à face ? Je vois. Alors, que dirais-tu de se voir dans les jours qui suivent ? Samedi je ne travaille pas, on pourrait se voir si tu le souhaites.  
-Ah euh samedi je peux pas... Je dois voir quelqu'un... enfin le week-end. Je ne peux pas du week-end.  
-Oh, dommage. Et demain et vendredi ? Tu finis tôt les cours ? Je pourrai euh... je sais pas... venir te chercher après que j'aie fini d'étudier ou quelque chose...  
-Je me trompe, ou bien mon lycée est à l'exact opposé de ton lieu d'habitation ?  
-Oui, tu as raison. On peut peut-être se rencontrer au centre-ville, sinon. Mais au fait, tu ne sais pas où j'habite, non ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit...  
-J'ai supposé que tu habitais près du restaurant... J'ai raison ?  
-En effet. Bon, je dois te laisser à présent, on a besoin de moi. Tu me diras à quelle heure tu finis pour qu'on puisse se voir ?  
-D'accord.  
-À la prochaine, Gaara.  
-Salut.

Et j'ai raccroché.

J'ai gardé le téléphone plusieurs minutes dans ma main sans m'en rendre compte, puis je l'ai posé à côté du téléphone fixe. Ca me faisait bizarre mais, en même temps de me sentir le coeur plus léger, je ressentais une légère appréhension.  
Tomo est la seule personne vivante à m'avoir connu avant l'âge de sept ans, ce qui implique un grand nombre de choses. Et je dois dire que ça fait environ sept-huit ans que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Pour moi, il était à Suna, mes secrets avec. Mais maintenant qu'il est à Konoha, ça change un peu tout.  
Mais... je peux avoir confiance en lui non ? Il n'irait pas tout balancer aux autres, encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse **1)** les identifier **2)** les retrouver et **3)** réussir à leur parler en toute confiance (bah oui, personne ne le connaît, Tomo). Mais bon. De toute manière, il est à l'autre bout de la ville. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres iraient s'aventurer là-bas.

De toute manière, si besoin est, je dirai à Tomo de ne rien dire à personne, ce genre de choses on évite que ça s'ébruite. Personne ne doit être au courant pour le moment, surtout pas...

GRRRR encore _lui_. Mon coeur est redevenu "lourd", pour contraster avec le fait qu'il ait été léger quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il vaut mieux que je pense à autre chose, de toute manière je ne sais même pas si je pars à Nagasaki étant donné qu'Akira "réfléchit". Si ça se trouve, il va trancher par la négative et je resterai là, dans l'horrible attente de savoir si oui ou non Sasuke reviendra parmi nous.

Mais bon, tout ce que j'ai à faire pour le moment, c'est attendre... Sans une réponse claire d'Akira, je ne peux même pas émettre des suppositions sur ce que je vais faire ou non à Nagasaki...  
Enfin, je ne _dois_ pas émettre de suppositions. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'en fasse.

J'espère au moins qu'il restera poli avec moi si il ne veut plus de moi. Si il n'est pas poli, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Enfin bon.  
Moi-même je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant. Serai-je en colère, heureux... ? Sera-t-il en colère, heureux... Aura-t-il envie de nous sauter dans les bras, de nous donner des coups de pied ou bien de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? Ca me ferait bien rire ça, qu'il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Mais ça me foutrait bien en rogne, et je me verrai dans l'obligation de le poursuivre.

Une petite course à Nagasaki, pourquoi pas.

Oh, il peut aussi faire semblant de ne pas nous connaître. Ce qui serait débile puisqu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis seulement un mois. 35 jours précisément, si on oublie le fameux coup de téléphone du 26 avril. De toute manière, je lui sortirai toutes les preuves possibles que j'aurai sur moi pour lui montrer qu'on a tous fait parti de sa vie à un moment donné.  
_Bon, d'accord_, je ne vais pas prendre un album photo datant de 5000 ans juste pour lui montrer qu'il connaissait Naruto et Sakura quand il était petit. Et je ne compte pas non plus ramener des souvenirs comme "preuves".

C'est sur ces conneries que je me suis endormi, tout habillé.

**Jeudi 24 mai - 9h et quelques**

Et merde, je me suis pas réveillé. C'est dingue ce que j'ai pu dormir, j'ai du m'assoupir vers 22h quand même.  
Bon c'est pas grave, je vais m'habiller et aller en cours vers midi. Après le déjeuner, comme ça je mangerai mieux.

Aussitôt, mon portable se met à vibrer sur mon chevet, un message. C'est Tomo.

"Si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu ne suis pas convenablement le cours."

J'ai ri. Puis j'ai composé son numéro pour l'appeler.

-Allô ?  
-Salut, tu n'es pas en cours ? s'étonna Tomo.  
-Non, je ne me suis pas réveillé, ai-je répondu en étouffant un bâillement. C'est très gentil à toi de m'envoyer ce genre de messages, mais tu apprendras très vite que je ne suis pas un étudiant modèle et que par conséquent, je dors dans les cours qui ne m'intéressent pas.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je voulais te téléphoner un peu plus tard, mais bon... Ca va ?  
-Très bien, et toi ?

Mensonge.

-Oui, ça va. Alors, à quelle heure finis-tu les cours aujourd'hui ? voulut savoir Tomo. Normalement, je suis libre à 14h, moi.  
-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas...

J'ai un soudain une idée.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es libre pour déjeuner ?  
-Déjeuner ? Euh voyons... Peut-être, à quelle heure ?  
-Je ne sais pas, avant treize heures, c'est la que je suis censé reprendre les cours.  
-Censé ?  
-Bah oui, je suis encore dans mon lit là...  
-Oui, logique... Euh... je pense qu'on pourrait se voir vers 11h-12h... Dans le centre ville, ça te dit ?  
-Mon père travaille dans le centre-ville, et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de me voir manger tranquillement dans un restaurant au lieu d'être en cours.  
-Le centre-ville est grand. Mais si tu préfères, on peut aller quelque part proche de ton lycée, comme ça...  
-Ca ne me dérange pas d'être en retard.  
-... tu n'aurais pas de problèmes pour aller en cours, acheva Tomo (et je suis sûr qu'il souriait).

Il y eut un silence.

-Bon, alors... où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? ai-je fini par demander.  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ce coin de Konoha. Dis-moi juste s'il y a un bus qui passe pas loin, et si il y a des restaurants potables.

**11h et quelques**

Pendant ma conversation avec Tomo, j'avais de nouveau le coeur léger. Là il est lourd, mais dans quelques minutes il sera de nouveau léger.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de parler du poids de mon coeur, ça ira mieux pour tout le monde.

Pendant un instant j'ai hésité à mettre mon uniforme, mais je me suis dit que si je ne le faisais pas, les profs ne seraient pas très contents de me voir débarquer en jean, baskets et T-shirt. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai hésité ; sans mon uniforme, on ne m'aurait pas laissé rentrer et j'aurais passé une après-midi tranquille à ne rien faire.

Bref.

J'attends Tomo à l'arrêt de bus. Je suis d'ailleurs à un arrêt où je ne suis jamais descendu de ma vie, et je ne reconnais rien du tout aux alentours. Bon si de loin, je vois le lycée. Mais c'est tout.

Ah, un bus qui arrive. En descendra-t-il, n'en descendra-t-il pas... ?  
Il en descend ! ... pas.  
Non c'est une blague, il est là. Très classe, tout de noir vêtu. Faut dire qu'hier, je l'ai vu avec sa tenue de serveur.

-Yo, me salue-t-il en sortant du bus. Tu es à l'heure.  
-Oui, mais tu es en retard.  
-Faute du bus.

On s'est regardés quelques secondes en silence, puis je me suis tourné vers la rue qui nous faisait face.

-Alors, de quoi as-tu envie ? ai-je demandé. Fast-food, traditionnel, boulangerie, traiteur ?  
-Le meilleur rapport qualité prix, a répondu Tomo du tac-au-tac.  
-Haha, d'accord. Alors euh.. ce marchand de hot-dogs est pas mal, 300 yens le hot-dog et la boisson, euh...  
-Bah ça m'a l'air parfait ! Allons-y !

Légèrement déconcerté, j'ai suivi Tomo qui avançait d'un pas joyeux vers le marchand de hot-dogs, un peu plus loin sur le trottoir.  
Après les avoir payés, nous nous sommes assis sur les marches d'une petite place. Je souriais tout seul.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'est étonné Tomo.  
-Nan rien c'est juste que... On arrive à se parler comme si on s'était quittés deux semaines, alors qu'en réalité...  
-Ca fait dix ans, oui. Moi aussi, ça m'étonne.

Silence.  
Mon coeur se fait déjà moins léger.

-Alors Gaara, je t'écoute, maintenant. Tout ce dont tu ne voulais pas me parler au téléphone, tu peux me les dire puisqu'on est face à face. Vas-y, parle.  
-Hein ?  
-Allez, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu es devenu, ce qu'est ton _présent_.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser sortir un rire ironique.

-Je trouve que tu parles bizarrement. Mais bon, on passe. Tu veux que je parle de mon présent, hein ? Eh bien... Si tu veux tout savoir...  
-Je _veux_ tout savoir...  
-... je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui... la raison de cette mauvaise humeur tient en six lettres. Ou trois syllabes. Bref.

Silence.

-Est-ce que c'est un de ces jeux où il faut deviner le mot dans un laps de temps ? Ou bien dans le genre pendu ?  
-Ha ha non, je doute que tu puisses trouver la réponse. C'est un prénom qui tient en six lettres.  
-Ahhh... alors la source de tes problèmes, c'est _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux, je suppose.  
-Tu supposes bien.  
-C'est quoi son nom ?  
-Euh.. Sasuke, ai-je fini par dire après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Tomo mordit dans son hot-dog avec une telle hargne qu'une des saucisses jaillit de moitié du hot-dog et restait hors de sa bouche. Mais ce que je venais de dire ne semblait même pas provoquer de réaction chez lui.

-Ahh... rupture ? marmonna Tomo avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, ce qui était difficile avec une énorme bout de saucisse qui pendait de sa bouche.  
-Euh.. pas vraiment non. C'est... compliqué.

Il y eut un autre silence.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, on peut toujours-  
-Ca va bientôt faire cinq semaines -que dis-je, ça _fait_ cinq semaines- qu'il est parti à Nagasaki pour on ne sait quelle raison et je vais aller le voir avec deux autres personnes samedi parce que j'ai appris seulement hier qu'il était à Nagasaki, l'ai-je interrompu sans reprendre mon souffle une seule fois.  
-Oh. Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, puisque tu ne savais pas où il était.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe de dénégation, respirant profondément.

-Et tu l'as rencontré comment ? demanda Tomo.  
-On est dans la même classe depuis 2 ans, enfin depuis mon arrivée au collège... Non ça fait plus longtemps alors.. ça doit faire 3-4 ans. Mais je ne lui ai parlé que l'année dernière.  
-Tu as mis le temps.  
-Oui... mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout, je voyais pas pourquoi j'allais aller lui parler.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous vous soyez parlés ?  
-On était collés au même moment...

Va-t-il me forcer à raconter de nouveau l'histoire depuis le début ?

-Typique, commenta simplement Tomo.

Encore une fois le silence. J'ai fini mon hot-dog et ai commencé à boire mon soda à la cerise (ce n'est pas de ma faute, Tomo a pris le dernier Sprite). Tomo m'a regardé en souriant, puis il a bu une gorgée de sa canette.

-Je vois que ça te met mal à l'aise, tu peux t'arrêter. On peut parler d'autre chose si tu veux...  
-N-non...

J'ai donné cette réponse presque malgré moi.  
Moi qui voulait m'empêcher de parler de Sasuke, voilà que je le fais contre mon gré maintenant.  
Oui parce que _moi_, je suis d'accord avec Tomo sur le fait de parler d'autre chose, mais ma bouche dit "non".

-Tu es sûr ?

Une véritable lutte s'insinuait en moi. Finalement, j'ai fini par me dire que ça suffisait et ma bouche a levé le drapeau blanc (phrase que je ne redirai sûrement jamais de ma vie).

-Non. Parle-moi plutôt de toi et de ta vie.

**13h et quelques**

Ouf, j'ai réussi à me faufiler discrètement dans la classe sans que la prof ne me remarque. Enfin c'est normal, je suis passé par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur la feuille d'appel. Une chance que le cours soit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Mais tu es malade ! me souffle Kamui, visiblement effarée.  
-Oui, peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter des heures de colle, alors je préfère faire comme si je n'étais pas en retard.  
-Moui d'accord... Tu as parlé à Akira à propos de Nagasaki ?  
-Ouais, il a dit qu'il devait y réfléchir. J'aimerais tout de même qu'il se décide avant samedi. Ca m'éviterait de prendre le train en trombe en ayant emporter n'importe quoi.  
-Mr Sabaku, s'il vous plaît, veuillez stopper immédiatement ces bavardages, dit la prof, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa feuille d'appel.

On s'est regardés avec Kamui, puis on a tous les deux sorti des feuilles de papier afin de communiquer sans avoir à parler.

-Et ne sortez que les affaires dont vous avez besoin pour ce cours, et non des feuilles inutiles destinées à vous servir de messagerie instantanée, continua la prof en se tournant vers le tableau.

Quelques élèves ont ri. On s'est de nouveau regardés en souriant, puis nous avons rangé nos feuilles à contre-coeur dans nos sacs.

J'ai regardé au-dehors. Le ciel était sans nuage... En temps normal, j'aurais silencieusement menacé Sasuke avec ma bouteille d'eau dans mon sac, et lui m'aurait répondu par des mêmes menaces mais tout aussi silencieusement...

C'est dingue ce que mon humeur a pu être changeante ces dernières vingt-quatre heures... Un coup je suis heureux, je parle comme d'habitude, et un autre coup je me voile la face, un peu comme maintenant. En plus d'être bête, simplet et tout ça, je suis aussi lunatique. Ca c'est le comble...

Je suis aussi schizophrène, ne l'oublions pas.

Je ne pensais pas qu'en voyant simplement le ciel bleu s'étendre devant moi je recommencerais à démoraliser. Tout à l'heure, avec Tomo, je me fichais totalement de la météo.  
En même temps, je ne suis pas amoureux de Tomo et voir un ciel clair ne me fait pas penser directement à lui. D'autres choses me font penser à Tomo quand je les vois, comme euh...

Je viens de m'en souvenir. Les perles de coco, c'était lui. Lui qui m'en a fait goûter pour la première fois... Voilà pourquoi il m'en a proposé au restaurant hier soir... Il attendait une réaction de ma part, peut-être une confirmation comme quoi j'étais bien "moi". Certes, je n'ai pas eu la bonne réaction, mais au moins j'en ai eu une. De toute manière, il l'a dit lui-même, il m'a reconnu grâce à mon tatouage au front.

Bref, tout ça pour dire, il n'y a que les perles de coco qui me font penser à Tomo, alors que pour Sasuke...

Peut-être pas tout ce qui m'entoure. Heureusement. Mais une quantité de choses... une quantité assez importante, comme par exemple...

Non. Je ne vais pas énumérer tout ce qui me fait penser à Sasuke, ça me prendrait une grosse part de mon temps et surtout, quand j'aurai fini, il sera l'heure pour moi de dire adieu à mes petits-enfants. Et si ça se trouve, j'aurais même pas encore terminé sur mon lit de mort. **BREF**.  
Je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre sur tout ce qui me fait penser à Sasuke, je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas si je vais le revoir ou pas.

Akira a intérêt à prendre une décision rapidement. Non, je reformule : Akira a intérêt à accepter rapidement. Je me rends rapidement compte que si je n'ai pas de réponse très vite, je peux sombrer dans une crise de nerfs intense. Ca vaut d'ailleurs aussi pour une réponse négative.

Bon allez, je vais essayer de dormir...

**14h moins quelque chose**

-La semaine prochaine, quinze heures trente dans cette salle.

Merde. Si je me réveille, c'est que j'ai réussi et qu'en plus, je me suis fait prendre. Avec .. une heure de colle en prime ! Chouette !

-Mais c'est inutile, une heure de retenue ça sert strictement à rien, je vais dormir pendant une heure et ça m'empêchera pas de continuer à dormir dans vos cours, ai-je répliqué d'une voix ensommeillée.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Voilà, je suis collé toute la semaine maintenant.

Et elle en rajoute en plus ! De corvée de nettoyage !

-Rooh mais arrêtez madame, je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous répondre comme ça... ai-je marmonné d'une voix lasse. Si vos cours n'étaient pas aussi ennuyeux...  
-Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda sèchement la prof en se retournant vers moi.

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux. Je brûlais d'envie de lui balancer "Et sourde en plus de ça ! Et ça prétend être prof !" mais je me suis ravisé.

-Riiiiiien madaaame...

Elle m'a lancé un dernier regard, puis elle est retournée à ses occupations (c'est-à-dire le cours) tandis que moi je commençais déjà à ranger mes affaires. J'en avais déjà marre même si, en étant conscient, je n'avais assisté qu'à environ cinq minutes de cours.

Je patiente, je patiente... Ouf, la sonnerie libératrice. J'adore cette sonnerie.  
Je suis déjà sorti de la salle avant même que les autres élèves aient le temps de se rendre compte que le cours est fini. Pfiouuuu.

Hmmm, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de m'énerver de la sorte. Enfin, plus maintenant. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis fatigué... Il fallait que je digère, pas de ma faute non plus si j'ai cet emploi du temps-là.  
Et comme chez moi tout est lié, je vous parie que c'est parce que l'autre est plus là que je me comporte de la sorte. Fais chier.

Tiens, Kamui me court après. Comme je l'aime bien, j'ai envie de m'arrêter, mais comme je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle va me sermonner sur la manière dont je me suis adressé à la prof, j'ai envie de continuer à marcher.

Bon, de toute manière, elle m'a rattrapé. Ce serait méchant de courir maintenant.

-Dis-donc, ça va toi ? me demande-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Quelle question.  
-Oui, je sais... mais tu n'avais pas à t'adresser à la prof de cette manière quand même...

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je suis devin.

-Rooh, oui je sais... Mais évitons d'en parler, s'il te plaît. J'ai dit non, ai-je ajouté d'une voix un peu plus sèche en voyant Kamui ouvrir la bouche.  
-Bon d'accord. Euh.. au fait, pourquoi tu n'arrives qu'à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.  
-Je ne me suis levé que vers neuf heures...  
-Mais tu aurais pu venir au cours de dix heures, non ? Quel flemmard...  
-Oui mais...

Je me suis arrêté. Bizarrement je n'avais pas envie de parler de Tomo.

-J'avais vraiment la flemme d'aller en Japonais... tu comprends, ça m'endort... Et en plus, une jolie pizza m'attendait dans mon congélateur, à la raclette qui plus est...  
-C'est bon c'est bon... Si Akira-san apprend que tu as séché les cours pour une _pizza_...  
-À la _raclette_, s'il te plaît. Et il a bien du se rendre compte que j'avais raté les cours en voyant qu'à neuf heures j'étais encore là.  
-Il ne sera quand même pas très content.  
-Oui oui.. on verra ça plus tard hein.

C'est donc avec un manque total de volonté que je me suis rendu au cours suivant en compagnie de Kamui.

**15h et quelques**

Mais merde à la fin ! Si je continue de m'endormir et de répondre à chaque prof, je vais finir par avoir besoin d'un agenda spécial heures de colle et les profs eux-mêmes auront du mal à me coller. Il faudra qu'ils s'arrangent entre eux après.

Remarque, ils le faisaient déjà avant.

Mais c'était pas avec autant de fréquence. Là, j'ai assisté à deux cours et aux deux cours j'ai réussi à me faire coller pendant une semaine. Je pense que c'est inné chez moi ce genre de choses.  
Bref. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées... pourquoi pas quelques jeux vidéos tiens...

Ah d'abord, je vais faire un petit tour au café où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec -bip-, ça fait quelques temps quand même.

En arrivant finalement devant ledit café, j'ai un léger pincement au coeur, mais j'arrive à me contenir et justifie le fait de rester planté devant la porte par une "lecture" des affiches sur la porte. Mais comme j'ai les yeux dans le vague, je ne les lis pas et je finis donc par entrer.

-Gaara ! s'exclame le gérant du café, Jirou, avec un grand sourire, une fois arrivé au comptoir. Ca fait longtemps, tu vas bien ?  
-Euh.. oui oui.  
-Tu as une petite mine. Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke ?

La question inévitable apparemment.

-Non.. en fait, je ne sais pas où il est...  
-Ah ? s'étonna Jirou. Comment ça ?  
-Disons que... qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces... ça fait un mois.  
-Aïe aïe aïe... désolé, je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas vus ces derniers temps.

Silence. Jirou nettoie distraitement un verre et passe de ça et là un chiffon sur le comptoir.

-Sinon ! Tu as vu l'affiche sur la porte ? me demande Jirou en souriant.  
-Euh... non ?

J'aurais mieux fait de les lire.

-Eh bien on cherche un serveur.. je n'allais pas te demander personnellement parce que ça faisait un peu favoritisme, mais... Si tu veux te faire un peu d'argent, surtout pour un lycéen, ça peut t'être utile !  
-Oh, euh... merci, mais... je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et en plus, servir les gens c'est pas trop mon truc... ai-je répondu, quelque peu gêné.  
-Comment ça, "pas trop ton truc" ? Il suffit d'arriver à une table, d'écrire les commandes et de repartir ! s'étonna Jirou.  
-Hm, pas faux..  
-Evidemment que c'est vrai ! Pff ! Bon... tu y réfléchiras hein ? C'est pas que je fais du favoritisme mais comme je te connais déjà un p'tit peu, ce serait plus facile pour t'embaucher...  
-Oui je comprends. Je passerai pour te donner une réponse, OK ?  
-Pas de problème ! Au fait, tiens.

Il mit quelques tartelettes au chocolat dans un sachet et me le tendit. Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds.

-Bah qu'est-ce que c'est que ces yeux de merlan frit ? Prends-les ! s'impatienta Jirou.  
-Mais... Jirou-san, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! ai-je chuchoté.  
-Et alors ? C'est moi le patron, non ? Prends-les vite.

J'ai finalement pris le sachet d'un geste hésitant puis suis parti en saluant Jirou.

**16h et quelques**

C'est dingue ce que ma vie peut être passionnante.

En train de grignoter mes tartelettes, allongé sur mon lit. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder, les yeux fixés au plafond.  
Je repense à ce que Tomo m'a appris sur lui aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il vit à Konoha parce que son père y faisait régulièrement des déplacements et il a finit par y vivre. Et comme il suit des cours par correspondance, il peut travailler tranquille... En fait c'est comme si il vivait seul sauf que c'est pas lui qui paye son loyer.  
Ah, et il s'est découvert l'existence d'une soeur pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois, parce que sa mère s'était remariée et ne le lui avait pas dit. Fun comme nouvelle je trouve.

Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à raconter la vie de Tomo depuis de ses sept ans. Je vais plutôt rester là à manger mes tartelettes.

Grrrr quand est-ce qu'il rentre ce baka d'Akira ?! J'aimerais avoir sa confirmation. Je dis ça comme si c'était évident qu'il allait dire oui, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je me demande quand même ce que je vais faire si il refuse.  
Je pense que là, je pourrais tenter de tirer une croix sur tout ça et il se peut même que -bip- tire lui aussi une croix sur "tout ça" (c'est-à-dire moi). Remarque, ça peut avoir ses bons côtés. Là tout de suite je n'en trouve pas mais je suis sûr que si je creuse un peu...

**18h et quelques**

Il a fallu que je creuse beaucoup pour enfin trouver un "bon côté". Je pense même être arrivé au fond. Passons.

Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé : si tous les deux on arrive à tirer une croix l'un sur l'autre, eh bah on arrêtera de dépenser de l'argent inutilement !

... Merde, ça paraît nettement plus débile maintenant que c'est formulé.

Et puis ces derniers temps on dépensait nettement moins d'argent. Faut dire que ça, c'était plus quand on était amis. Evidemment, maintenant que notre relation a "changé"... Ce n'est plus la même chose. Il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas avec son meilleur ami (l'amour, entre autres).

Bon ! J'attaque la dernière tartelette !

**19h et quelques**

Vibration tout près de mon oreille... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, ça m'a réveillé...  
(Ah tiens, je dormais.)  
SMS d'Akira : "je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire... je viens demain dans l'après-midi. Désolé"

PFFFF il le fait exprès cet abruti ! Il sait très bien que j'attends...

J'ai supprimé le message en re-tournant mes yeux vers le plafond.

Au risque de me répéter, c'est _dingue_ ce que ma vie peut être passionnante. Je passe mes après-midi et mes soirées à regarder mon plafond. Et je le fais tellement souvent que je trouve que mon plafond a perdu tout son charme.

Bon bah ... je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

**X**

_Vendredi 25 mai. Journée ennuyeuse, comme celles qui ont précédé d'ailleurs... C'est d'un passionnant... _

_Je me suis __encore__ endormi avant huit heures. Ca c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. En comptant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait treize heures de sommeil en une seule nuit. Ca rattrape le nombre d'heures que j'ai perdu le mois dernier._

_Je me suis encore une fois réveillé à neuf heures, mais je n'avais pas d'excuse pour arriver l'après-midi et je suis donc allé en cours..._

_Mais la seule chose à retenir de cette journée, c'est qu'Akira est d'accord pour que j'aille à Nagasaki._

**X**

**Samedi 26 mai - 12h**

Pour contraster avec les deux nuits précédentes, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Pour changer, j'ai gardé les yeux fixés au plafond, et ce pendant près de sept heures, puis je me suis décidé à faire mon sac ; un boxer, un vieux pantalon qui fera office de pyjama et de l'argent. Plus mon portable et mon mp3, que je ne compte pas tellement c'est évident.

Je n'ai donc strictement rien fait de ma matinée, à part zieuter mon plafond chéri et me lever et m'allonger sur mon lit afin d'éviter que mes membres ne s'engourdissent trop (ce qui m'arrive souvent malheureusement).

Je suis censé retrouver Naruto et Sakura à l'arrêt de bus devant le lycée, comme lorsqu'on est partis à Sendai... Waw, ça va bientôt faire un an...

Ah, les voilà. Sans un mot, ils montent dans le bus où je suis déjà et s'assoient à côté de moi.

Je n'ai pas osé dire moi-même à Naruto que je venais finalement. J'ai laissé Kamui s'en charger. Faut dire, comme il croyait que j'avais "abandonné" (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux) et que j'ai ma fierté (ce qui n'est pas totalement vrai), je me voyais pas arriver en face de lui et dire un truc du genre "tout compte fait, l'idée d'aller voir Sasuke à Nagasaki ne me déplaît pas".

Finalement, on arrive à la gare... j'achète mon billet (bien sûr, les deux autres ont déjà le leur, moi je ne l'ai pas en raison de mon départ.. précipité), et c'est seulement là qu'on m'informe de la durée du trajet ; sept heures.

-QUOIIIII ? me suis-je exclamé, les yeux ronds. Y'a pas de Shinkansen ?!  
-Non, ça n'existe pas encore à Nagasaki, me répond Sakura en baissant les yeux. Tu devrais sortir de ta tanière parfois, tu vas trop à Tokyo.  
-Rooh c'est bon... Zut, j'aurais du prévoir les sudokus.  
-Moi j'en ai si tu veux ! s'écrie Naruto avec un sourire, sortant un petit cahier de son sac à dos.  
-Ouais, on verra ça plus tard hein...

L'heure de monter dans le train arrive. Naruto me tend son petit cahier de sudokus avec un crayon. Je refuse, et me met à regarder le paysage pour le moment immobile.

-J'arrive pas à croire que dans un peu plus de sept heures, on verra Sasuke !! dit joyeusement Naruto en tapant d'un geste énergique sur ses genoux.  
-Oui c'est vrai... Je suis contente, ajouta Sakura en souriant. Ca fait tellement longtemps, un mois...  
-37 jours exactement, ai-je balancé d'une voix morne.

J'ai vu les reflets de Naruto et de Sakura échanger un regard dans la vitre. J'y ai collé mon front et j'ai alors fait ce que je me suis interdit de faire au cours de la nuit dernière ; penser à ce que je ferai en voyant Sasuke.

J'avais catégoriquement refusé, mais maintenant que je suis dans le train et que je ne peux plus aller en arrière (oui le train vient de démarrer), il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose...  
Quelle sera ma réaction quand je le verrai ? Est-ce que je serai content, énervé ? Ou même, indifférent ? Si ça se trouve ça sera ça.

Mais ma réaction importe peu. Qu'est-ce que je vais _dire_ à Sasuke quand je serai en face de lui ?

J'ai beau retourner cette question dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre réponse à cette question. Peut-être que si je ne m'en étais pas empêché, j'aurais pu y réfléchir...

Tiens, d'un seul coup, sept heures me paraît bien court.

GRRR ça m'énerve et ça me fait chiiiiiiiier de pas savoir et de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt... Pourquoi au lieu de me rendre compte que je suis bête toutes les 30 secondes j'arrive pas à trouver des semblants de solutions à mes problèmes ?! J'suis naze.  
Et débile.

Passons.

En fait, c'est tout con, mais j'ai zappé la possibilité qui s'offre à nous en cas de problème : demander conseil. Et ça tombe bien, il y a justement deux personnes assises en face et à côté de moi...

... mais je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser cette possibilité. Haha, c'est tout moi ça.

Me mettre dans la merde tout seul et m'en sortir seul, tout à fait ça.  
(je ne prends évidemment pas en compte toutes les fois où j'ai demandé conseil à Kamui pour diverses choses et machins.)

... Ouais, eh bah, non seulement je suis con et débile, mais en plus je m'éloigne du sujet en disant des.. débilités et des conneries... Mais MERDE fais chier, bordel !  
Ca suffit ! Je fais une grille de sudoku diabolique et je dors ! Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil mais pour moi c'est plutôt dormir qui porte conseil et pas la nuit, la preuve cette nuit j'ai rien foutu. BREF, je dormirai et quand je me réveillerai -au bout de deux ou trois heures- j'aurai trouvé **la** solution en béton et je saurai exactement ce que je dirai en voyant Sasuke tout à l'heure.

Allez hop, c'est parti pour le diabolique.

**15h et quelques**

Mais c'est qu'il était long ce sudoku.

**Heure indéterminée**

-Gaara ?

Casse-toi putain, je dors !

-Gaara, réveille-toi, on est arrivés.

Quoi quoi ?  
Et merde, le piège de dormir. J'aurais du mettre mon réveil.

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux de Sakura. Elle me sourit, me dit de prendre de mon sac et de me dépêcher. Elle ajoute d'autres trucs mais mon cerveau embrumé ne retient rien et est incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au rêve que j'ai fait (mon père qui nageait dans un pot de Nutella avec Tomo et Kiba).

Je prends mon sac dans la soute au-dessus de ma tête comme me l'a dit Sakura et la suit elle et Naruto dehors. Purée, mais c'est qu'il fait déjà chaud à Nagasaki...

Nagasaki...

Merde, mon cerveau a enfin fait le lien après environ cinq minutes ; on est arrivés à Nagasaki, donc ça signifie qu'on va revoir Machin dans peu de temps, et ça veut aussi dire que comme je suis endormi, je n'ai strictement rien trouvé à lui dire à part "Ng".  
Merde. Il ne me reste que peu de temps avant qu'on ne retrouve Sasuke... enfin j'en sais rien.

-Naruto ? l'ai-je appelé d'une voix ensommeillée, le suivant à travers la gare.  
-Ouais ?  
-Il est à combien de temps d'ici, Sasuke ?  
-Je ne sais pas... peut-être une heure ?

Une heure. Une heure c'est pas suffisant pour un petit esprit tel que le mien.

Si vous voulez mon avis, j'aurais du y cogiter dès l'instant où il a arrêté de venir en cours le matin.  
_(Mais je ne pouvais pas étant donné qu'à ce moment-là je savais pas qu'il allait partir et qu'en plus, par la suite, j'avais "abandonné". Je ne pensais donc pas le revoir.)_

-Ah, voilà le bus qui nous y conduira...

Je m'assois à l'arrêt tandis que Naruto et Sakura regardent les horaires. Apparemment, on vient d'en rater un et le prochain n'arrive pas avant 20h34 (et il est 19h38).  
Je pense que "bordel de merde" est la bonne réaction face à cette nouvelle.

-Bon bah, on attendra !! s'exclame Naruto avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je pense que je vais piquer un petit somme, je n'ai pas assez dormi dans le train..  
-Rooh, tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir ici, marmonna Sakura avec un regard dédaigneux. Et puis j'ai une minuscule question : on va dormir _où_, cette nuit ?!

Bon. Cette question mérite elle aussi un "bordel de merde". Je suis beaucoup trop vulgaire en ce moment, ça doit s'arrêter.  
Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?! C'est vrai que je suis bête et simplet (et lunatique et schizo), mais quand même ! De là à oublier _où dormir_, **moi**, Gaara Sabaku !!

-Mais ne te focalise pas là-dessus, Sakura-chan ! Sasuke nous laissera dormir chez lui, assura Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Ouais, ou pas.  
J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. J'aurais du prendre mon sac de couchage (même si je n'en ai pas).

**21h et quelques**

Purée, le trajet ne fut pas si long. On a mis trente minutes.

Et j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire aussi. Après plus de 40 ans de cogitage, j'ai décidé... d'improviser !!!  
(Avouez-le, vous êtes aussi déçus que moi.)

De toute manière, il ne nous reste sûrement que quelques mètres à parcourir et j'ai bien prouvé au cours des derniers jours que j'étais incapable de trouver la solution adéquate à mon propre problème. Alors je laisserai faire mon impulsivité faire les choses.

Naruto demande de quel côté est la rue machin à un passant, qui lui indique qu'il faut juste prendre la première à droite. Oh non, à peine vingts secondes de marche ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement... Je n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité que j'allais revoir Sasuke _aujourd'hui_...

Et hop ! Un troisième "bordel de merde" bien mérité.

Mes cogitations faites, nous finissons, à mon plus grand désarroi, par arriver dans la rue puis devant la maison. Style japonais, classique, pour ne pas changer.  
Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je commence à paniquer et l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me saisit. Mais je me retiens. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir en sprint.

Oh non ! Naruto a sonné à la porte ! Mais quel baka celui-là ! On ne peut plus retourner en arrière maintenant.

Des bruits de pas. Naruto et Sakura se font de grands sourires en disant silencieusement "On va revoir Sasuke !".

La porte s'ouvre. Un grand homme, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, se tient devant nous. Il a les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes traits et le même regard profond que tous les Uchiwa que j'ai rencontré. Mais lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Naruto parle le premier.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien l'oncle de Sasuke ?  
-Euh, oui.. Et vous êtes.. ?  
-Ses amis, monsieur. Voici Sakura Haruna et Gaara Sabaku. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté.

On s'est légèrement inclinés et il a fait de même.

-On aimerait voir Sasuke. Il est là ? poursuivit Naruto.  
-Non désolé, il s'est absenté pour le moment.

Silence.

-Vous pourriez nous dire où il se trouve, s'il vous plaît ? ai-je demandé (tiens, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé).

L'oncle de Sasuke se tourne vers moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu avant.

-Il est au parc avec sa jeune cousine, répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous prenez à gauche et il faudra longer la rue quelques minutes.  
-Euh... d'accord merci, ai-je dit en soutenant plus ou moins son regard.  
-Allons-y !! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sakura et Naruto.

Ils se sont rapidement inclinés et ont filé telle la fusée. J'ai salué l'oncle de Sasuke un peu plus poliment et je les ai suivis.

-Gaara-kun ?

Me suis retourné.

-Oui ?  
-Est-ce vous, sur la photo ?  
-La photo ?  
-Sasuke a une photo de lui et de quelqu'un qui vous ressemble étrangement, qui a été prise à la plage.  
-(_ohoh._) Oui.. oui c'est bien moi je pense.  
-Ah. Je n'étais pas sûr, vous avez.. les cheveux nettement plus longs, aujourd'hui.

J'ai acquiescé sans rien dire, puis j'ai rattrapé les deux autres qui couraient comme des dératés au loin.

**21h30**

Purée, son parc ne bosse pas dans la catégorie petit gabarit. C'est le genre immense, dans le genre "Ohoh, il va me falloir 40 ans pour retrouver un mec et une fille aux cheveux et yeux noirs" (et je vous rappelle qu'on est au Japon).

-Après "Où est Charlie"... marmonna Sakura.

Mes lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire. Aïe, une crampe.

-Bon, on se sépare ? proposa-t-elle.  
-Non, après ça sera galère pour retrouver les autres d'autant que, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto.  
-OK OK, ça ira plus lentement mais cherchons ensemble.

(Il aurait pas pu se trouver dans un café ? Un parc qui ferme pas avant 22h, non mais franchement.)

Je m'occupe de la droite, Sakura de la gauche et Naruto du milieu. Ce n'est pas chose aisée, il y a pas mal de monde.  
Ah, un endroit où il y a moins de monde.

-Peut-être devrions-nous voir du côté du petit lac là-bas ? ai-je suggéré. Sasuke n'aime pas les mondanités.  
-Pas faux. Allons-y.

On a marché vers ledit lac en silence. Heureusement pour nous, les gens commençaient à partir.

-Et si on l'avait raté ? Si ça se trouve, il est parti par une autre sortie, et nous on est là à attendre comme des imbéciles... marmonna Sakura.  
-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il y est encore, assura Naruto.  
-J'ai le pressentiment qu'on cherche ici pour rien... À mon avis on devrait-

Mais je n'entendis jamais la fin de la phrase de Sakura car à ce moment précis, je suis devenu sourd. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, à part mon coeur qui battait la chamade.

(Haha, devinez pourquoi.)

Sasuke, en personne, était assis dans l'herbe en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui devait être sa cousine. Il souriait tout en la prenant en photo avec son appareil photo numérique.  
Mes jambes ont arrêté de marcher. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur lui. Les deux autres n'avaient au début pas remarqué mais quand ils m'ont vu paralysé, ils ont du capter. Mais je n'entendais toujours pas ce qu'ils disaient (sûrement "regarde, il est là ! Trop bien !" ou un truc niais dans le genre).

Lui et sa cousine se lèvent. Ils se mettent pile en face de nous (enfin sa cousine nous fait dos) et il s'apprête à prendre une autre photo. Mais je vois son sourire s'effacer peu à peu pour faire place à une franche surprise.

Il nous a vus.  
(Pas trop tôt.)

L'immense envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me saisit de nouveau, mais je suis pétrifié. Le désir de courir jusqu'à Konoha me prend mais vu comme je cours, ça ne donnera pas forcément un bon résultat.

Bon... c'est un de ces moments de la vie où une multitude d'options s'offrent à vous sans que vous ne puissiez en saisir aucune.

**0o0 Owari 0o0**

ENFIN ! :O Je me suis couchée deux soirs de suite super tard (4h et 3h) pour finir et relire ce chapitre ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait un aussi long x) Il était même pas censé être long à la base, mais c'est pas grave. Finalement, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas !"..

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Tomo :s Il restera même si vous l'aimez pas hein xD Moi je l'aime bien en tout cas :) Il restera looooongtemps parmi nous :D  
Mais c'est que j'ai galéré pour trouver le titre ! :O J'ai été obligée de mettre ça (ce sont des paroles de chanson et... des mots xD) parce que je ne trouvais aucune chanson.. Quelle débile d'avoir vouli mettre que des titres de chanson quand même ! Enfin bref xD Je trouvais ça classe mais quand on cherche pendant un mois entier, c'est moins classe... Haha xD

Et comme je l'ai dit au début, je supprimerai **Snow, Fuuin Ai** sous peu parce que j'aime plus cette fic et que j'en écrit une autre dans le même style (sans voyage xD) :) Donc voilà.

Je vous dis maintenant à très bientôt ! Septembre ou Octobre, je ne sais pas encore, parce que ma connexion sera bientôt coupée pour un laps de temps pour l'instant inconnu x) Par contre là le titre est déjà trouvé, même s'il n'est pas très bien xD

Allez je vous laisse! À la prochaine :)


	22. Yuugure no Shazai

Heey! Comment ça va ? :) Je sais, ça fait longtemps, et il y a une explication à ça. Enfin peut-être que vous vous en foutez x) alors sautez juste quelques lignes ça sera bon pour le chapitre 22. En gros, mon premier navigateur inernet a eu des problèmes, j'en ai eu un autre avec lequel Fanfiction ne marchait pas, ce qui fait que je ne pouvais plus écrire vu que le chapitre était sur le site. Et j'ai fini par avoir un autre navigateur et puis me voilà! ^^ x)

Bon! À part ça, euh... bah j'ai rien à vous dire, le chapitre est juste en dessous.

_Bonne lecture!_ :D

**Chapitre 22 : Yuugure no Shazai**

Bon.

La norme voudrait que, maintenant qu'on se soit vus, l'un de nous deux amorce un certain geste (par exemple aller voir l'autre personne) afin de.. euh... je ne sais pas. Il faudrait juste qu'on fasse quelque chose. Pour ma part, je suis pétrifié, alors je ne peux rien faire.  
Naruto s'est à peine écrié "Sasuke !" en s'élançant que Sakura l'a stoppé avec le bras. Puis elle me regarde.

Merde, c'est à moi d'y aller.

À condition que j'arrive à bouger mes jambes...  
Bon sang, elles bougent ! Pour rentrer à Konoha à pied, elles veulent pas, mais pour aller vers Sasuke, bien sûr...

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas...  
(c'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que la distance est égale au Japon entier et à un passage piéton en même temps.)

Il s'est mis à avancer vers nous. Sa cousine, restée derrière, joue avec l'appareil photo.

Je sens la crise de nerfs proche.

Onze, douze, treize... Ca me soûle de compter. J'arrête.

On se rapproche dangereusement... Il a l'air d'avoir les cheveux plus longs, et peut-être est-ce du aux 37 jours où je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il a l'air plus grand. Remarque, ça vient peut-être aussi du fait qu'il n'est pas en face de moi et que j'aie des hallucinations.  
Je n'arrive pas à regarder autre part. En même temps, mon unique but c'est lui, la seule chose que je dois atteindre c'est lui, alors je ne peux pas et ne veux pas regarder ailleurs.

Je finis par m'arrêter. À bonne distance. Ses quelques pas restants à lui me laissent le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

Sasuke est là, en chair et en os, à moins de trois mètres de moi. Il avance vers moi, me regarde, me fixe. Il est en trois dimensions et vivant. Contrairement à plusieurs rêves que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours.

Il s'arrête, laissant une quarantaine de centimètres entre nous. On se dévisage, se regardant dans les moindres détails.  
Il m'a semblé qu'on a fait ça pendant une éternité, puis l'un a amorcé un geste, et l'autre l'a devancé.

En clair, Sasuke a levé les bras et moi je l'ai frappé.

Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il est tombé et s'est rattrapé à une grille qui se trouvait là (elle venait d'arriver sans doute). J'étais moi-même surpris de ma réaction, mais pour le moment, elle me paraît la meilleure à avoir. Pleurer sur son épaule me paraît inconcevable.

Forcément, il y a eu réaction.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'écria Sasuke en se touchant la bouche, s'apercevant que du sang coulait. Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de poing, t'es fou ?!  
-C'est _moi_ qui suis fou ?! Et puis quoi encore ?? C'est qui qui s'est barré pendant un mois sans laisser de trace, hein ?!

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, ça m'a mis hors de moi.

Il m'a regardé, toute colère quittant son visage, et a détourné les yeux. Je l'ai regardé se relever tant bien que mal, essuyer ses mains sur son jean et retoucher sa bouche pour voir si ça coulait encore. Je lui ai tendu un mouchoir en regardant autre part et après qu'il se soit essuyé, je l'ai serré dans mes bras sans rien dire.

Il fut un peu déconcerté, certes, mais répondit très vite à mon étreinte.

Le serrer dans mes bras est une des choses que je regrettais horriblement, et ce même si je ne supportais plus qu'il me touche. Je suis schizophrène et lunatique, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir frappé.

**22h**

Sasuke a raccompagné sa cousine chez elle (enfin à moitié) et on est allés dans un café pas loin du parc pour discuter.

Naruto et Sakura se sont installés à une table éloignée de celle de Sasuke et moi. Je vous demande un peu. Remarque, ça sera plus facile pour balancer toutes les répliques cinglantes qui me viennent à l'esprit. À peine sommes-nous assis que je commence.

-Dis-donc, Sasuke, je me trompe ou ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, mais alors du tout, de partir comme ça et de fuir ?

Courte pause, puis :

-Enfin, si on prend en compte la fois où tu as.. euh.. découvert tes sentiments pour moi, alors oui, ça te ressemble amplement. Faut dire que t'as décampé assez vite ce jour-là. Mais tu t'étais réfugié chez toi, pas à un million de kilomètres... Enfin bref, c'est vraiment toi en fait.

Silence. Sasuke hoche imperceptiblement de la tête (mais je l'ai vu ! haha !) et baisse les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je... c'est à cause de mes parents, ils... quand je leur ai annoncé que... enfin voilà, ils... ils sont devenus insupportables... je savais qu'ils ne réagiraient pas bien, mais pas à ce point-là. Ils m'ignorent presque tout le temps, et quand ils me parlent, c'est tellement.. froid... comme s'ils s'adressaient à un étranger...  
-Et alors, c'est pas une raison pour partir à 800km, ai-je rétorqué du tac-au-tac.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à répondre.

Sasuke m'a regardé, surpris, puis il a commencé à s'énerver.

-Comment ça, "c'est pas une raison" ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter, peut-être ?! Toi qui as un père qui-  
-Je me suis fait rejeté pendant quatorze ans et tu oses me demander si _je sais ce que ça fait ?_

Sasuke s'est tut. Je lui ai lancé un regard mauvais. Va falloir qu'on arrête, sinon toute ma haine (qui n'est pas forcément contre lui d'ailleurs) va remonter et je risque de lui dire des choses que je ne pense pas.

J'ai regardé au-dehors. Le soleil avait bientôt fini de se coucher et les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer.

-Pardon, s'excusa Sasuke. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.  
-C'est bon. Mais je te comprends quand même pas ; prendre la fuite parce que "tu t'es fait ignoré"...  
-Ce n'est pas juste ça, répliqua aussitôt Sasuke. C'est... tu comprendrais pas. Et puis, je suis sûr que _toi_, tu aurais eu une réaction plus excessive que la mienne -catégorie suicide.  
-Quoi, suicide ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? C'est pas moi que j'aurais tué, c'est eux. **Moi**, je m'accepte comme il faut.

Sasuke a ri. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Fais gaffe. Tu sais qu'on peut te mettre en prison.  
-Et alors, il est où le soucis ? Je fais passer ça pour un meurtre d'une autre main ou bien pour un accident. Et je saccage la maison, pour faire croire à un cambriolage. Je peux aussi me donner des coups pour faire plus vrai.  
-Ma parole, tu regardes trop Les Experts.  
-Ce n'est pas faux. Remarque, toi aussi.  
-Ce n'est pas faux non plus.

On s'est souris, puis on s'est regardés pendant quelques minutes, chacun dans ses pensées. J'ai finalement brisé le silence.

-Sasuke, je ne suis ici que pour te poser une seule question.

Pause.

-Tu comptes revenir à Konoha, un jour ?

Il a soupiré en regardant sa tasse de café presque vide.

-Je ne sais pas, Gaara. J'hésite... Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision.  
-Eh bien moi, je te conseille d'en prendre une très vite parce que nos billets de train de retour sont demain et j'ai décidé pas plus tard qu'il y a vingts secondes que je repartirai pas sans toi.

On a échangé un regard. Il a re-soupiré en re-regardant sa tasse de café et il a bu le reste d'une traite. Puis il a relevé les yeux vers moi.

-Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu auras une réponse demain.  
-OK.

Nouvelle bataille du regard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça aurait duré si Naruto n'avait pas hurlé :

-Bon, vous avez fini, oui ?! Nous aussi on aimerait bien discuter avec Sasuke, depuis le temps !!

**22h et quelques**

Bon, finalement Naruto avait raison ; Sasuke nous laisse dormir chez lui - ou plutôt, c'est son oncle qui nous laisse dormir chez lui, comme je l'ai judicieusement fait remarqué.

Il est super sympa son oncle. Il nous a préparé à manger et avait même préparé les chambres avant qu'on arrive, comme s'il se doutait de tout et n'importe quoi. Je vous le redis, les Uchiwa resteront un total mystère pour moi.  
C'est en mangeant que je me suis rappelé à quel point mon manque de nourriture et de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. Des spaghettis à la bolognaise, en plus. Je vous demande un peu. C'est le repas pour m'achever ça.

(Non le pire, ça aurait été une pizza.)

Bref, on s'en tape comme de la première dent de lait de Kankurô. Ce qui compte, c'est que je partage une chambre avec Naruto au premier étage et que Sakura est au rez-de-chaussée (remarque, ça aussi on s'en fout).

-Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Naruto, se débarrassant de ses vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama.  
-Mouais.  
-Comment ça, "mouais" ?! Tu viens de retrouver l'amour de ta vie après un mois d'absence et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "mouais" ?  
-Bah.. ouais. Je ne suis pas spécialement content. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie de le revoir. Et ce n'est pas "l'amour de ma vie".  
-Pff... Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es soulagé de le voir de nouveau.  
-Être soulagé et être content ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, Naruto.  
-Je m'en fiche, de toute manière je sais que tu es les deux.  
-Ferme-la un peu, Naruto...  
-Héhéhé, tu dis ça parce que j'ai raison ! Hahaha !  
-Ta gueule, t'es chiant..  
-Je me tairai seulement quand tu auras admis que tu es soulagé de revoir enfin Sasuke !

Plutôt mourir.

-Tu me soûles.

Et j'ai attrapé mon coussin et je suis sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. J'ai regardé le couloir des deux côtés, puis j'ai pris à gauche et me suis arrêté devant l'avant-dernière porte. J'ai toqué.

-Entre.

Exécution. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et jette rapidement un oeil à ce qui m'entoure. Chambre classique, armoire, murs, fenêtre, lit. On s'en fout, encore une fois.

Sasuke est en train de plier les habits qu'il vient d'enlever. Il les pose ensuite au pied de son lit et relève la tête vers moi en souriant.

Je ne sais pas comment il a su que c'était moi, peut-être à cause de ma façon de toquer, ou bien il a une intuition d'enfer ou encore c'était pas moi qu'il attendait et dans ce cas je ferai bien de décamper d'ici vite fait.

-Est-ce que... je peux dormir ici ?

Ouais, décamper ça veut dire camper pour moi. Mon cerveau s'est débranché, manifestement.

-Bien sûr, installe-toi. Naruto t'énerve déjà ?  
-Oui.

Mais pas seulement ça.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis totalement claqué, alors j'éteins la lumière tout de suite.  
-Pas du tout pas du tout, vas-y.

Ah tiens, je me demande ce que je fais là. Avant que mon cerveau ne se débranche, il a bien du trouver une bonne raison pour m'amener dans la chambre de Sasuke, non ? Je réfléchis en m'allongeant à côté de Sasuke, qui me tourne le dos.

-Je peux... te prendre dans mes bras ?  
-Vas-y.

Ouais, je suis venu pour dormir en prenant Sasuke dans mes bras. Excellente réponse, cerveau.

En tout cas, quel incroyable échange de paroles.

-Au fait, Gaara, c'est quoi cette cicatrice sur ta joue ?  
-Kamui m'a frappé.  
-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle frappé ?  
-Elle était énervée contre moi.  
-Ah.

Silence pesant. Pas loin, j'entends l'oncle de Sasuke qui s'affaire pour dormir.

On pourrait croire que je me suis calmé par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto, mais non.  
Et ça plus le rappel de cette cicatrice n'a rien arrangé.

Je me suis contenu cinq minutes entières avant d'éclater.

-Sasuke.

Il a remué, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne dormait pas. De toute manière je le savais.

-T'es un connard.  
-Je sais.  
-Un imbécile.  
-Je sais.  
-Un salaud, un crétin.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu m'as manqué.

Il a soupiré.

-Toi aussi.

J'ai resserré mon étreinte et ai enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il a fortement inspiré en serrant une de mes mains contre son torse, et je pense que c'est là que je me suis endormi.

**Dimanche 27 mai - heure indéterminée**

Hé ! Y'a rien devant moi ! Pourquoi y'a rien devant moi, alors que je me suis endormi avec Sasuke dans les bras ? Il est parti où c't'enfoiré ?!

Autant pour moi, il est derrière.

Il semblerait que pendant la nuit, ce soit moi qui ai dormi dans les bras de Sasuke et non l'inverse. On a du changer nos positions pendant la nuit ou un truc comme ça. Enfin bref.

Je sens sa respiration légère sur ma nuque. Ca me donne des frissons. J'entrelace mes doigts dans les siens, avant de tenter d'écarter ses bras qui m'entourent, mais ils résistent.

Ah, il était donc réveillé. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il attend que je sorte de mon sommeil.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à lui. On se regarde.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour..

Qu'est-ce qu'on communique.

On se fixe toujours, puis tout doucement, je lève une main à son visage et le lui caresse en même temps que ses cheveux.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sasuke se trouve devant moi, qu'il est bien là, en chair et en os, que la soirée d'hier n'était pas un rêve... J'aurais beau retourner ça dans tous les sens et me dire ce que je veux, tout ça me rend vraiment, vraiment, heureux.

Sasuke enlève ma main de sa joue et la descend jusque son torse, puis il la retire et pose sa propre main sur ma poitrine.

-Tu es tout froid... murmura-t-il.  
-Tu ne m'as pas assez réchauffé ces derniers temps.

Je me suis alors collé à lui. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis je l'ai embrassé.

(Whoaoh.)

Je sentais Sasuke timide, et je savais pourquoi. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, je ne supportai plus vraiment qu'il me touche, alors il doit peut-être penser que je me force à l'embrasser. C'est pratiquement le contraire. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je n'ai envie que de ça, et cette envie ne s'est pas envolée ce matin.

J'approfondis le baiser tout en me collant davantage à lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut répondre franchement. Après quelques instants, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il commence à balader ses mains sur mon corps et me tourne tout doucement pour que je sois allongé sous lui. Il m'embrasse avec une fougue incroyable, sûrement contenue pendant tout ce temps.. Et comme je m'y attendais, ses mains deviennent plus que baladeuses et l'une d'entre elles se met à jouer avec mon boxer sous mon bas de pyjama...

Une voix stridente qui retentit, des pas précipités dans le couloir.  
La porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

-Grand frère ! Le déjeuner est prêt !! s'écrie la petite cousine de Sasuke.  
-Merci Isuzu, on arrive.

Et elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Pour ma part, j'avais tout bonnement giclé hors du lit lorsque j'ai entendu les pas, et je me suis retrouvé à l'autre bout de la pièce en un seul bond. J'enfilais mon t-shirt d'un air naturel, résolument tourné vers le mur.

-Quand es-tu sorti du lit ?! s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Il y a environ quatre secondes.  
-Je ne t'ai même pas vu ! Ni même ... senti !  
-Tu aurais du pourtant, je me suis levé tellement vite que tu as changé de position. Regarde.

Sasuke vit effectivement qu'il était en position assise mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva pour s'habiller à son tour. Il me tournait le dos.

-Au fait, ça lui prend souvent à ta cousine de t'appeler grand frère ? ai-je demandé.  
-Elle m'appelle tout le temps comme ça... Elle sait qu'on est cousins mais elle me considère quand même comme son frère.  
-Ah, je me disais aussi. Elle aurait eu un petit problème sinon. Mais quel âge elle a au juste ?  
-... elle te l'a dit hier. Si tu pouvais écouter quand on te parle, ça irait mieux pour tout le monde.  
-Mouais mouais d'accord. Je l'écouterai aujourd'hui pendant le déjeuner.  
-Tss...

Sasuke secoua négativement de la tête en enfilant son t-shirt, puis marmonna quelque chose où le chiffre treize fut prononcé plus distinctement que les autres mots.

-Bah ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! me suis-je exclamé avec un grand sourire. Allez viens, allons manger.

**X**

_Je vous épargne la description de cette journée qui ne fut pas très riche en évènements. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Sasuke a préparé son sac comme il le fallait et qu'on a pris un train pour rentrer à Konoha. Je me demande quand même dans quel état j'aurais été si Sasuke avait simplement refusé de repartir avec nous._

_Sûrement... éteint, ou quelque chose comme ça._

**X**

**20h et quelques**

Naruto et Sakura sont rentrés chez eux (bah oui, normal). Pour ma part, je suis en train de rentrer chez moi avec Sasuke, qui a eu un léger blocage en voyant la rue qui menait à chez moi en descendant du bus. J'ai posé mon sac à mes pieds et je me suis mis face à lui.

-Sas, ce n'est qu'une maison, il ne va rien t'arriver.  
-Je sais, mais... C'est pas ça..  
-Bah qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?  
-Pourquoi tu me laisses loger chez toi, alors que je suis parti il y a plus d'un mois sans prévenir ni rien ?

J'ai ramassé mon sac puis lui ai tourné le dos en souriant.

-Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question ?  
-Non, enfin si... J'ai juste l'impression que tu fais ça contre ton gré, en fait...  
-Si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici, je t'aurai refilé à Naruto, Sasuke.  
-Mais je...  
-Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je te donne une réponse cucul et tout le tralala ? ai-je rétorqué en retournant vers lui.

Sasuke n'a rien répondu. Il a rajusté son gros sac sur son épaule et s'est mis à marcher silencieusement, les yeux baissés. Je lui ai donc emboîté le pas, l'observant, le scrutant, le jaugeant... J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'il était de nouveau ici, mais en même temps ça me paraissait tellement banal. Je commençais à avoir l'impression qu'il n'était jamais parti.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Sasuke s'est arrêté de marcher d'un seul coup, juste devant le perron. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans et faire un remake de Domino Day.

-_Quoi_ encore, Sasuke ?! ai-je marmonné entre mes dents, non sans patience.  
-Et Akira alors, qu'est-ce que t'en fais ?! Si ça se trouve, je vais le déranger...  
-Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! Pourquoi t'es aussi stressé, bon sang ?!  
-Mais je..  
-Non ! Maintenant _tu __fais pas chier_ et tu rentres, c'est clair ?!

Echange de regards noirs. Sasuke s'est retourné vers les escaliers, les a montés et a attendu que je lui ouvre la porte, ce que j'ai fait non sans un regard noir en sa direction. J'ai ensuite annoncé ma venue.

-Papaaaaaaa ? J'suis rentrééééé !!!

Petit silence, puis kling-klong, splash et la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre sur un Akira couvert de sauce béchamel (ou est-ce que je sais).

-Gaara, mon petit chou! Tu es rentré !  
-Papa, ça tu évites. On avait dit pas de surnoms, tu te souviens ?  
-Oui, mais je trouvais ça drôle! M'enfin bon. SASUKE ! Tu es là aussi ! Mon petit chou...

Et il s'est précipité vers Sasuke pour lui faire un câlin. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, il s'est écarté de lui a dit d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

-Ne t'avise pas de refaire un coup pareil à Gaara où je te tue.

Sasuke et moi le regardions bouches bées, mais il a repris son air joyeux en un rien de temps. Nous n'avons rien compris.

-Désolé si je t'ai mis de la sauce. Bon sinon... comment ça se passe ? Il est venu me faire coucou ou bien il y a... _autre chose ?_ demanda Akira en regardant l'état de son jean.  
-À vrai dire, Papa... ai-je commencé en baissant les yeux.  
-Ouais t'inquiètes pas, j'avais deviné. Et combien de temps tu comptes rester, Sasuke ?  
-Oh euh, je ne sais pas... Le moins de temps possible, je ne veux pas déranger... balbutia Sasuke.  
-Mais je m'en fiche moi, que tu dormes ici ou pas ça ne fait pas de différence, avant tu étais tout le temps fourré à la maison. Alors il n'y a pas de problème.  
-Et toc! ai-je marmonné à l'intention de Sasuke.  
-Par contre, une semaine, pas plus. Après, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'appeler la police pour violation de domicile.  
-Euuh d'accord.

Et il est reparti dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était, marmonnant des machins à propos de gratin.  
Petit silence.

-Bon, je vais monter mes affaires. Enfin je veux dire... Est-ce que je peux...

Sasuke mit le doigt en l'air pour montrer le premier étage et donc, ma chambre.  
N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

-Bien sûr. Tu peux même les déballer. Il y a un coin de mon armoire il n'y a rien.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Mais oui. Je t'autorise, ai-je dit avec un sourire.

Sasuke m'a rendu mon sourire, a pris ses sacs et est monté. Pile au moment où je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, celui-ci sonne (ah, deux appels en absence déjà).

-Allô ?  
-Dis-donc, tu avais perdu ton téléphone ?  
-Non, je ne le sentais pas vibrer. Tu as eu de la chance, sinon tu m'aurais raté.  
-Sûrement. Tu vas bien ? Alors, comment était ton week-end ?  
-Bien... Sasuke est revenu.  
-C'est vrai ? Et comment vous allez ? Je veux dire...

Silence.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble, hein ? demanda Tomo.  
-Oui oui, enfin il semblerait. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.  
-D'accord. Eh bien, je suis très content pour toi, Gaara. Si tu veux en parler, on peut se revoir bientôt ?  
-Euh, je ne sais pas, dans les prochains jours ça risque d'être un peu dur. Je te recontacterai de toute manière.  
-D'accord, pas de problèmes. C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir certaines choses à régler.  
-Oui. Bon, je dois te laisser, à plus tard...  
-À plus tard Gaara!

Et j'ai raccroché vite. J'ai ensuite monté les escaliers pour rejoindre Sasuke dans ma chambre, qui m'attendait sagement assis sur mon lit.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me suis-je étonné en le voyant si statique.  
-Rien, je t'attendais c'est tout. Je regardais ta chambre, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé.  
-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est normal.

J'ai enlevé ma veste, ai mis mon sac près de mon armoire et me suis assis à côté de Sasuke. Lui m'a regardé faire tout ça en silence, sans bouger. Je l'ai regardé en haussant un sourcil, puis il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

-Ton odeur aussi m'a manquée, murmura Sasuke en enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou.

Et avant que j'ai pu répliquer quoique ce soit, Sasuke m'a embrassé, mais d'une manière tellement douce, j'ai cru fondre. J'y ai répondu en me contenant un peu moins que lui, mais avant que je m'en rende compte, il avait rompu le baiser.

-On peut pas, je... Akira est en bas...

Le front collé au sien et mes yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, j'ai murmuré :

-Et alors ?

**Aucune idée de l'heure**

Sasuke respire fort. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé (et m'a fait me rendre compte que je dormais, donc).  
Ah bah forcément, il est sur le ventre et moi je suis allongé sur lui (Sasuke respire anormalement fort quand il est sur le ventre). Il faut que je le retourne (et que j'enfile des sous-vêtements).

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai embrassé, et une seconde plus tard je lui retirais tous ses vêtements un par un. J'ai eu envie de lui pour de vrai, et c'était nettement mieux que la première fois, je le voulais vraiment cette fois. Ce genre d'impulsion ne me ressemble pas _du tout_.  
Mais il faut vraiment que je retrouve mes sous-vêtements (et ceux de Sasuke par la même occasion) pour pouvoir dormir.

J'ai remis Sasuke sur le dos. J'ai ensuite vite détourné les yeux parce que son visage est trop mignon quand il dort.

AHA! Mon boxer! Ah non, c'est pas le mien... Bon bah je le mets sur Sasuke.  
Au moment où j'arrivais enfin en haut, Sasuke m'attrape avec ses jambes et me fait tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Tu veux recommencer ? m'a-t-il demandé sans ouvrir les yeux.  
-Non, pas pour l'instant. Il faut qu'on dorme - et que tu te rhabilles un peu.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce qu'on doit... aller en cours... ai-je soufflé en essayant tant bien que mal de me séparer des jambes de Sasuke.

Silence. Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-D'une, il n'est que deux heures du matin, c'est affiché sur ton réveil derrière. Et de deux, je ne suis pas sûr de venir demain, j'ai un peu peur...  
-Peur de quoi ? me suis-je étonné. Ils ne vont pas te manger.  
-Oui je sais mais... J'ai quand même peur.

Je me suis mis en position assise.

-Si tu veux, je peux rester ici avec toi, ai-je proposé.  
-Non non, ça ira ! Et puis, je crois qu'Akira-san ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu restes là.. Il n'est déjà pas content que je reste ici...  
-C'est pas qu'il est pas content...  
-Si, je suis pas si débile, j'ai remarqué. J'essaierai de voir mes parents le plus vite possible de toute façon.  
-J'irai avec toi.  
-Non.  
-Si, et ne redis pas non. Je frapperai ton père s'il le faut.  
-Gaara.. !  
-Bah quoi ? Bon tu discutes pas hein, mets ton boxer correctement et va dormir!

Sasuke a fait la moue puis s'est remis dans une position normale sur le lit. Il m'a ensuite fait un peu de place dans le lit (heureusement, c'est le mien quand même).

-Tu dois te lever dans combien de temps ?  
-J'ai oublié à quelle heure on commence le lundi. Neuf heures ?  
-Non, dix, même moi je m'en souviens.  
-Rooh, ça va hein. Bonne nuit.

**Lundi 28 mai - 9h et quelques**

-Allez, debout, mec! Tu dois te doucher, t'habiller, manger!

J'ai ouvert les yeux puis les ai refermés instantanément. Merde, je préfèrerais rester ici, mon lit est chaud. Et puis il y a Sasuke à côté, ce n'est pas négligeable.

-Casse-toiiiiii... ai-je marmonné en essayant de le taper, mais l'espace à côté de moi était vide.  
-Je suis de l'autre côté! Ahaha! Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu ne pourras JAMAIS m'atteindre ! Aaaahahahaha...  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tais-toi ! Je veux dormiiiiiiir...  
-Mais ne dors pas! J'ai besoin de toi pour aller au lycée...

J'ai rouvert les yeux, puis suis parti en silence me doucher. Au retour, Sasuke était habillé et m'attendait assis sur mon lit (il prend vite l'habitude).

-Où as-tu trouvé un uniforme ? lui ai-je demandé, interloqué.  
-Je t'ai emprunté l'autre, répondit Sasuke un peu trop vite. On fait à peu près la même taille, ça allait. Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non non. Mais tu as dû fouiller pour le trouver non ? Je ne le porte jamais il me semble.  
-Tu ne survis qu'avec un seul uniforme ? C'est... dégueulasse, non ?  
-Bah non, j'en ai deux, mais tu viens de m'apprendre que j'en avais trois. Enfin je viens aussi d'apprendre que j'en avais deux. Je soupçonne Akira de les laver.  
-Heureusement qu'il est là!  
-Oui, peut-être.

Silence.

-Bon, on va manger ? proposa Sasuke en se levant.  
-Je te rejoins, j'aime pas manger nu.  
-Ah oui, effectivement. Tu veux quoi, des céréales ?  
-Mouais, pourquoi pas.

Et il est descendu en souriant.

Tout en m'habillant, j'étais en train de me dire que tout se faisait naturellement avec Sasuke, comme si les cinq dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé. C'est un peu trop naturel d'ailleurs. Je fais toujours ça avec lui et vice-versa.  
Mais il faudra quand même qu'on parle un jour de tout ça. Il va pas s'en sortir comme ça ce con.

**X**

_GRRR ce fut une journée... banale. J'aime pas les journées où tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses. Tout le monde était content de revoir Sasuke, moi je ne parlais pas. Je n'ai même pas dit ce que je ressentais à propos de tout ça à Kamui, c'est dire. En même temps, si Sasuke vit chez moi, je peux difficilement parler de lui alors qu'il est là. Et c'est pareil pour Tomo, je peux pas le voir tant que Sasuke est là._

_Oulala, à m'entendre, on croirait que je ne suis pas content que Sasuke soit de retour. Or c'est faux. Le fait qu'il habite chez moi m'empêche juste de faire certaines choses, c'est tout._

_Mais de toute manière, il a décidé d'aller voir ses parents le plus tôt possible, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on y aille aujourd'hui après les cours. Je ne m'étais pas préparé mentalement à frapper le père de mon.. ahem. J'y suis donc allé avec une certaine appréhension._

_Mais pas plus grande que celle de Sasuke._

**X**

**17h et quelques**

Nous voici devant la porte de la maison. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne, mais j'ai un peu toujours cette impression en regardant la maison de Sasuke tellement c'est à la fois vide et immense.

-Euh... Tu as tes clés ? ai-je demandé.  
-Oui, mais je préfère sonner.  
-D'accord.

Nous n'avons pas bougé. J'ai attendu un peu, puis j'ai appuyé avec force sur la sonnette. Petite attente, puis rien. Nous en avons donc déduit qu'il n'y avait personne et Sasuke fut contraint d'utiliser ses clés.

Pour être honnête, cette maison ne m'a pas manquée. Je n'en garde plus de bons souvenirs.  
(Quand j'ai appris que Sasuke était parti pour de vrai, quand je l'ai fait avec Sasuke contre ma volonté, quand il a failli me sauter dessus, quand ses parents nous ont surpris dans la cuisine... Bref, un tas de choses.)

Je venais à peine de m'installer dans le canapé (tout congelé d'ailleurs, alors qu'on est fin mai) qu'une clé tournait dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Sasuke a sursauté, mais ce n'était qu'Itachi.

-Ah bah, tu es là ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici si vite. Il y a une semaine, tu n'avais même pas l'air de _vouloir envisager_ un retour, dit-il en souriant à Sasuke.  
-Il fallait que je parle aux parents. Rapidement.  
-Forcément. Alors comme ça... _tu_ l'as persuadé de revenir ici ?

Y'a pas que la maison qui m'a pas manqué.

Itachi a intérêt à être poli si il veut pas que je lui foute un pain.

-Itachi, parle normalement à Gaara, marmonna Sasuke d'une voix lasse. Et _oui_, il m'a convaincu de revenir à Konoha.  
-Il est moins con que je pensais, alors! Ca veut dire qu'il tient vraiment à toi.  
-Eh... ai-je commencé en me levant du canapé, ma colère grimpant.  
-Du calme, Gaara... Itachi, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?! Tu le fais exprès ?  
-Bah oui, quelle question. Excuse-moi Gaara, je te taquine.

Ah bon ? Merci de l'info, j'avais pas remarqué. Je me suis rassis en lançant un regard noir à Itachi.

-Tu sais quand est-ce que les parents rentrent ? a demandé Sasuke.  
-Oui, sûrement vendredi soir, répondit calmement Itachi en enlevant sa veste.  
-V... Vendredi ?!  
-Ouais, ils sont partis je sais plus où... Enfin bon. Il va falloir que t'attendes.

Sasuke marmonna un juron en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide. Il a ensuite ramassé son sac et est sorti sans rien dire d'autre.

-J'imagine qu'on se voit vendredi ? fit Itachi avec un sourire.

Je me suis levé en ramassant mon sac.

-J'imagine, oui.

Et j'ai suivi Sasuke sans un regard en arrière.

**18h et quelques**

Sasuke était tellement stressé que j'ai du lui filer un pot entier de Ben&Jerry's pour qu'il aille un peu mieux. Il l'a englouti en un rien de temps, ça craint un max. Et maintenant il a envie d'une pizza.

-J'te la fais ou...

C'était ironique. Mais il n'avait pas compris, lui.

-Non, on a pas vraiment le temps. Je préfèrerais la commander. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mozzarella-pepperonni ? Jamais testé.  
-Hmm, je sais pas... j'en dis que... tu la commandes toi-même ta pizza et _arrête de passer tes nerfs sur la bouffe !_

Sasuke m'a regardé choqué.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu hurles ? me demanda-t-il avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
-Parce que tu fais que manger alors qu'il y a de meilleurs moyens pour éviter le stress, et que tu m'as déjà fini un pot de Ben&Jerry's entier ! Et surtout, je tenais à ce pot de glace. En plus, si tu commandes, ce sera avec **mon** fric parce que t'as pas de liquide sur toi.  
-Ah bah oui, pardon... finit-il par dire après un court silence en baissant les yeux. Je.. je t'achèterai un autre pot de glace. Et je t'inviterai un jour à la pizzeria.  
-Hmm, OK.

Silence.

-Mais alors, que mangeons-nous ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix timide.  
-Moi je sais ! s'exclama Akira qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. On a qu'à aller au restaurant de l'autre jour!

Le restaurant de l'autre jour...  
Danger.

-Quel restaurant ? interrogea Sasuke en se tournant vers Akira.  
-Un restaurant de katsu-don, vraiment excellent!  
-Mais euh... Il est à l'autre bout de la ville, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. Et puis il est déjà dix-huit heures, il est un peu tard non ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gaara ? On y est allés à la même heure la semaine dernière..

Oh non.  
Alerte générale.

-.. Et puis je pensais que tu aimerais bien revoir-  
-Nan nan ça ira! Et puis on.. on a déjà décidé de commander des pizzas, alors... ai-je marmonné en regardant autre part.  
-Encore des pizzas ?! Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment vous faites pour ne pas grossir. Enfin bon. Dommage, le katsu-don sera pour une autre fois!

Et il partit dans sa chambre en chantonnant.

Ouf, encore un peu et c'était le cataclysme assuré.

-Bah, ça ne te dérange pas de commander des pizzas finalement ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Et merde.

-Non non, c'est pas bien grave. Et puis je me dis qu'avec toute la nourriture que je t'ai fournie depuis un an, quelques pizzas de plus ou de moins...  
-Rooh ça va hein.  
-D'ailleurs tu me dois toujours un million et demi de yens plus les intérêts...  
-Ca suffit!...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. J'ai ensuite pris le téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria.

-Comme d'habitude, Sasuke ? Ou alors tu veux tester mozzarella-pepperoni ?  
-Prends une de chaque.  
-Je te signale que c'est mon argent, et qu'on est que deux.  
-Akira-san voudra peut-être manger avec nous ?  
-C'est une raison pour dépenser son argent ?!

Sasuke fit la moue.

-Bon, d'accord. Cette expérimentation sera pour une autre fois.  
-Bien. Je commande les machins et je te retrouve dans la chambre OK ?  
-Ouais OK.  
-Tiens à ce propos.. !

On s'est tous les deux tournés vers Akira qui passait sa tête par la porte de sa chambre.

-Ce soir -comme le reste de la semaine d'ailleurs... Sasuke, dodo dans la chambre d'ami !

J'aurais juré avoir vu Akira faire "è_é" avec son visage. Ma vie passée sur le PC commencent à coûter.

-Euh... D'accord. Merde, je croyais que j'avais pas fait de bruits hier, chuchota Sasuke entre ses dents.  
-Et pourtant si. Ou alors il n'a rien entendu et il veut juste s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien.

Et Sasuke est monté dans ma chambre. Tout en commandant les pizzas, je me disais que j'avais frôlé la catastrophe.  
Sasuke, rencontrer Tomo ? Et puis quoi encore, ça va pas ? J'ai décidé il y a peine trois jours que le passé ne devait pas se mélanger avec mon présent, et la confrontation Tomo-Sasuke en est l'exact contraire. Tomo est la représentation même de mon passé, et Sasuke la représentation même de mon présent.

(Et pourquoi pas mon avenir ? Haha. Non Gaara, tu arrêtes avec tes phrases cucul quand c'est pas le moment.)  
(C'est _jamais_ le moment. Bref, passons.)

Allez, on verra tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai des pizzas à réceptionner et un Sasuke à occuper.

**22h et quelques**

Je suis dans mon lit. Après avoir bien mangé, avoir bien discuté et avoir bien regardé n'importe quoi sur internet, Sasuke fut obligé de prendre congé dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, et moi j'ai fait ma toilette et je suis parti me coucher. J'étais doucement en train de sombrer dans les bras de mon ami Metamorph - euh pardon, Morphée - quand mon portable vibra avec force sur ma table de nuit.

Soit je suis aveugle, soit c'est une erreur.

-Sasuke ?  
-C'est moi. Tu.. tu dormais ?  
-Sur le point de. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles de l'étage d'en-dessous ?  
-J'aurais pu monter, mais je serais pas redescendu sinon. J'ai préféré t'appeler.  
-J'espère que tu as du crédit.  
-Ca ne sera pas long. J'avais pas grand-chose à dire, mais ne m'interromps pas quand même.  
-D'accord.

Petit silence.

-Gaara, je... je tenais à... je tenais à m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait.

Oh.

-Je sais que.. enfin... Je ne pense pas que tu me pardonneras un jour, je te connais à la longue, tu n'es pas du genre à pardonner. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je regrette ce que je t'ai fait, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et tout ça... C'était pas mon intention, je te jure. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé...

C'est limite si j'entends pas ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
J'espère au moins qu'il n'entendra pas les miennes si elles sortent.

On est restés en silence comme ça pendant quelques minutes. J'essayais de rester le plus silencieux possible, mais Sasuke était moins discret.  
J'ai cependant fini par couper court à la conversation.

-Merci.

Et j'ai raccroché.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En fait je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je n'allais pas dire que je me foutais de ses excuses, c'est pas vrai. Et je n'allais pas lui dire que je lui pardonne tout, c'est pas vrai non plus. J'ai donc dit de la manière la plus courte et simple possible que je prenais ses excuses en considération.

Quelques larmes sont tout de même venues, mais moins que ce que je pensais. Je suis finalement pas si émotif que ça.

**X**

_Je me suis endormi avec mon portable à la main. Je ne suis plus sûr, mais il me semble que j'ai souri avant de m'endormir. Oui peut-être. Enfin bref, on s'en tape._

_Sasuke est venu me réveiller le lendemain matin. Il a profité du départ d'Akira au travail pour. C'était un réveil tout en douceur :O Il m'a chuchoté mon prénom à l'oreille, m'a caressé les cheveux. C'était plus efficace que cinq réveils. Pfff maintenant que je suis avec Sasuke, je deviens nettement plus cul-cul. Me faire réveiller par des caresses, non mais on rêve! Evidemment, ça paraît nettement plus cul-cul pour moi que pour vous, qui êtes à l'extérieur, mais bon... Enfin ça peut aussi vous paraître cul-cul. Bref._

_La semaine s'est déroulée rapidement et lentement à la fois. C'était flippant. Je n'appréciais que très modérément les sautes d'humeur de Sasuke, qui stressait plus ou moins à l'approche du retour de ses parents ; je me suis retenu de le frapper plus d'une fois, mais bon, je me suis contenu comme beaucoup de fois._

_Puis vint cette journée tant redoutée._

**X**

**Vendredi 2 juin - 15h**

Il nous reste un cours.

Sasuke veut tellement cacher son stress qu'il a sorti son air hautain et "inatteignable". Je déteste cet air. J'ai encore plus envie de le frapper comme ça, limite y'a pas écrit "je suis supérieur" sur son front. Mais bon, je sais que c'est une façade.

Ca sonne. Sasuke range ses affaires d'un air calme, son air plus hautain que jamais. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, rangeant mes affaires sans vraiment prendre la peine de voir dans quel ordre je les range alors que d'habitude c'est fait minutieusement (et rapidement en plus. Qui dit mieux ?), et suit Sasuke hors de la salle. Il sait que je suis derrière, mais ne se retourne pas. Il attend qu'on soit seuls (enfin, loin de tous les gens du lycée et de nos "amis").

Après le long silence qui nous a accompagné pendant une dizaine de minutes, lorsque nous arrivons bientôt dans la rue de Sasuke, je lui adresse la parole.

-Tu es prêt ?  
-Aussi prêt que le jour où je suis venu au monde, répondit-il en soupirant.  
-Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?  
-Que je suis pas né au bon moment.  
-Ah, d'accord. Donc tu n'es pas prêt.  
-Donc je ne suis pas prêt.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la maison. La voiture était là, ce qui voulait dire que nous n'étions pas là pour rien. Il y avait d'ailleurs une autre voiture.

-N'aies pas peur, ai-je murmuré en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.  
-Peur ? répéta-t-il en me regardant. S'il y bien quelque chose que je n'éprouve pas, c'est la peur, justement.

On s'est souris, puis on est entrés.

Waouh! C'est l'ère glacière ici! C'est rare les atmosphères qui ressemblent à des congélateurs.  
Ah, autant pour moi, c'est un courant d'air.

(Même dans un moment pareil, j'arrive à faire de l'humour. Ca va pas du tout ça.)

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon après s'être déchaussés. C'est anormalement calme. Sasuke m'indique le canapé pour que j'aille m'y asseoir pendant que lui regarde dans les différentes pièces à proximité. Ma tension augmente de plus en plus, je déteste les silences pesants comme ça.

Une porte qui s'ouvre...

Je me retourne d'un coup, mais ce n'est _encore_ qu'Itachi. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment sa faute cette fois-ci, mais il m'énerve vraiment. Il me sourit, puis se met sur le côté pour laisser passer... ses parents. Sasuke sort de la salle d'à côté. Ils se regardent tous, les yeux lançant des éclairs pour certains, inexpressifs pour d'autres. Je me lève, on se tourne vers moi.

Il est temps.

**16h et quelques**

Il se peut fortement que j'aille en prison ce soir.

Le père de Sasuke mérite d'être pendu par ses attributs génitaux par un fil de fer chauffé à blanc. Tout en se faisant épiler poil par poil.

Bref. Il enchaîne les horreurs. Après les excuses de Sasuke sur son départ (excuses que je n'approuve pas le moins du monde à présent), ses parents ont commencé par nier le fait d'avoir eu un comportement exécrable le mois dernier, puis, après avoir confirmé le fait précédent, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient eu raison d'agir de la sorte et qu'encore, "ils avaient été gentils". (Enfin, c'est surtout le père de Sasuke qui parle. Sa mère ne dit pas grand-chose.)

Déjà, j'appréciais moyen qu'il prenne Sasuke pour un con en lui mentant effrontément. Mais quand il est arrivé au fait que "Sasuke aime les hommes" (cas ici présent : moi) et à tout le tralala, j'ai eu du mal à me contenir parce que là, il insultait Sasuke _ouvertement_.

Et ça je supporte pas.

Bon en gros, il l'a traité de p'tit pédé et j'en passe. Itachi a du me retenir plusieurs fois pour pas que je me lève et que je défonce son père.

Ah tiens, il commence à m'insulter moi. Enfin on s'amuse. Qu'il parle, qu'on rigole un peu.

-Et c'est avec lui que tu sors en plus ? Non mais tu l'as regardé ? C'est intolérable, tu imagines ce qui va nous arriver, si ça venait à se savoir ? Est-ce que tu y as seulement _pensé_ ?

Bah c'est quoi le problème, je suis pas assez beau pour toi ? Ma taille n'est pas assez fine ? Ou peut-être que je suis trop maigrichon. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Ah, il repart sur le reste.

-Je ne peux pas accepter une telle chose dans la famille. J'ai un poste haut placé dans la société, il en va de notre réputation, tu vas salir le nom des Uchiwa.. !  
-Oi, du calme, il ne fait qu'avoir une orientation sexuelle. C'est vous qui craignez, pas lui.

Merde, j'ai ouvert la bouche. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. En même temps, comme je suis avec Sasuke, ça n'aurait _jamais_ été le bon moment.

-Excuse-moi ? s'écria Fugaku en se tournant vers moi.

Tout le monde me regardait. Me voilà au centre de la scène.  
J'aurais pu me taire, mais j'ai choisi le mauvais chemin.

-Si vous préférez que je sois plus explicite, Uchiwa-san, vous êtes nul et votre esprit est aussi ouvert que cette maison est chaleureuse.

Et BAM! Dans ta face, sale enfoiré!!  
Par contre, je suis peut-être allé un peu loin.

Sasuke me fixe. Je ne sais pas si il a envie de me tuer, de rire ou au contraire, de pleurer. En tout cas, son regard est indéchiffrable.

-Vous, quittez ma maison sur le champs!! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton, vous me devez le respect sale...  
-Sale quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais _encore_ dire ?

Oh... Sasuke parle...  
Il avait tout encaissé depuis le début, je ne sais pas s'il l'avait fait avec autant de colère que moi.

-Sasuke.. ! s'étouffa Fugaku. Comment oses-tu..  
-Papa, y'en a marre. Avec toi, j'ai le droit de rien faire. Alors pour une fois, laisse-moi m'exprimer et FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Ah bah si, il est en colère.

-Sasuke... marmonna sa mère, choquée.  
-Non, j'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai marre de vos absences constantes, de vos règles débiles quand vous êtes là, je... J'en ai marre.  
-Sasuke, tu ne nous parles pas sur ce ton! vociféra son père. Tu nous dois le respect, nous sommes tes p-  
-Respect, parents ? Haha, arrête de te foutre de moi, ça colle pas ensemble ! Et puis comment tu veux que je te respecte si _toi_ tu me respectes pas hein ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez, tu sais quoi, j'me BARRE !  
-Tu ne t'en vas pas, c'est nous qui te chassons!  
-Ouais, et ta dignité avec!

Et il a quitté la pièce d'un pas vif. J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'ils étaient déjà debout, lui et son père.  
Fugaku continuait de proliférer des menaces et autres tandis que la mère de Sasuke essayait vainement de le calmer. Je me suis levé et ai docilement pris le même chemin que Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de m'arrêter à côté de son père.

-Eh bien... merci pour cet entretien, ça a été très plaisant. J'ai eu l'ultime confirmation que, comparé à mon père, vous étiez vraiment nul.

AÏE. Ce n'était pas _non plus_ une chose à dire. Eh oui, Gaara ne perds jamais une occasion de se taire.

Tandis que je me remets du choc du poing qui a frappé ma tempe en essayant de me relever, Fugaku se tourne vers moi et se met à me gueuler dessus.

-Ta gueule, tout ça c'est ta faute! Si tu n'avais pas été là, mon fils, ce vrai homme, ne serait jamais devenu comme ça...  
-Papa, calme-toi ! s'exclama Itachi en se jetant sur Fugaku, qui apparemment avait l'intention de me redonner un coup.  
-Comme si c'était de ma faute, ayez un peu de jugeote. On change pas l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un comme ça.  
-Gaara, ça suffit, marmonna Itachi entre ses dents. Papa, s'il te plaît ! Arrête...

Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal en me tenant la tête. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ont les Uchiwa avec tempe droite. D'abord en février, et maintenant ça... Tous les quatre mois, une petite blessure, hop!

Bref. Je sors de la salle sans me préoccuper des insultes de Fugaku derrière moi, puis vais rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il était en train de faire les cents pas, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas tout détruire et ayant tous les signes du stress (passage de mains dans les cheveux, "tenage" de bras, etc).

-Sasuke ? Je peux entrer ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke aussi agité.

-Oui oui. Et ferme la porte s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécute. Il s'arrête de faire les cents pas devant moi et me regarde.

-Ca va aller ? lui ai-je demandé, plutôt inquiet. Approche.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il s'y est réfugié en fourrant son visage au creux de mon cou et en me serrant fort contre lui. On est restés quelques minutes comme ça en silence, puis Sasuke s'est écarté.

-Tu m'aides à ranger mes affaires ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Ah tu... tu étais sérieux ? me suis-je étonné.  
-Bah oui, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne vais pas vivre avec des gens que je dégoûte et qui ne veulent plus de moi.

Silence.

-Alors... tu veux bien m'aider ? fit Sasuke d'une petite voix.  
-D'accord.

Au moment où je me dirigeais vers son armoire, la porte de Sasuke s'est ouverte sur un Itachi apparemment essoufflé.

-Sasuke ? Si tu dois t'en aller, fais tes bagages demain, c'est samedi, dit-il avec un sourire en refermant la porte.

Silence.

-Et puis surtout, tu vas dormir dans la rue ?  
-Bah non, il restera chez moi, ai-je dit après un petit blanc.  
-Je pensais plutôt à chez moi, répliqua Itachi d'une voix douce, toujours en souriant. Après tout, il a passé une semaine chez toi déjà, ça suffit.  
-Il n'a pas tort, intervint Sasuke. Une semaine c'est trop, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps...  
-Mais je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas...  
-Mais Gaara, je.. ça me gêne de rester chez toi, je sais que ça dérange. Et puis Akira-san avait dit une semaine pas plus..

Je suis obligé de m'avouer vaincu. J'ai acquiesçé d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, conclut Itachi en tapant dans ses mains (je ne sais pourquoi). Il faut que je profite de mon frère moi aussi. Gaara, je t'autorise à avoir mon frère cette nuit, mais profite bien c'est la dernière.

J'ai marmonné un truc inaudible.

-Bon, je vais détourner l'attention des parents, sortez par derrière pendant ce temps-là. Au fait, ça va ta blessure ? Je n'ai pas regardé.  
-Oui oui, c'est juste un peu enflé. Je verrai ça à la maison.  
-Quelle blessure ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
-Papa l'a frappé à la tête après que tu sois parti.  
-_Quoi ?!_ Attends...

Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre mais je l'ai stoppé avec mon bras.

-C'est bon, c'est pas la peine, je l'avais cherché. Je m'étais moqué de lui.

Sasuke soupira. Il me prit ensuite la main et nous sortîmes de la maison, tournant dos à Itachi qui nous saluait de la main en souriant.

**X**

_Jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi Itachi sourit tout le temps. À croire que ce qui se passe avec Sasuke et ses parents l'amuse. Enfin bon._

_Une fois à la maison, j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir. J'ai beau sortir des phrases ironiques et tout le tralala, je me sentais quand même mal. Le masque est de retour.  
Je sais pas, ce qu'a dit le père de Sasuke m'a plus atteint que prévu. Il me fait me sentir... coupable maintenant._

_Je pense que c'est un don chez les Uchiwa par contre. **La culpabilité**._

**X**

**0o Owari o0**

ENFIN !! Purée :O J'ai jamais étendu la rédaction d'un chapitre sur un aussi grand laps de temps x) Tout ça parce que mon navigateur internet a bugué et que Fanfiction ne marchait plus --' 'Fin bref. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses quand même ^^  
Bon pour la suite ça va être tendu, parce que j'ai décidé de changer pas mal de choses et il faudrait que je réorganise toutes mes idées... Ca va être long xD Mais bon je sais à peu près ce qui s'y passera de toute façon.

À bientôt j'espère! :D


	23. Hakai

Salut les cocos! (beûrk :O Je dirai plus jamais ça) Vous allez bien ? Moi oui. Comme je n'avais pas publié depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 23 peu après le chapitre 22 pour que ce soit plus cool x) Et je l'ai écrit en une semaine celui-là, il me manquait juste, comme d'habitude, le titre... :O Mais je l'ai! Et il me plait pas mal :) Enfin vous verrez au chapitre 30 haha! J'aime moyen ce chapitre, la fin, comme d'habitude, est mon moment préféré :P Vous verrez pourquoi!

Allez, _bonne lecture_ les enfants!

**Chapitre 23 : Hakai**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, ce qui signifie que Sasuke va aller chercher toutes ses affaires pour les emmener chez Itachi. Je trouve que tout ça va un peu vite, mais bon, je vais pas l'obliger à vivre chez ses parents alors qu'il n'en a plus l'envie (ses parents non plus d'ailleurs). Mais tout de même, la « discussion » n'a duré qu'une heure à peine, et ça a suffit à détruire une famille. Enfin bref. Si elle a mis si peu de temps à se détruire, c'est qu'elle était déjà morte avant._

_Outre toute cette action, je me sens de plus en plus coupable. Ma culpabilité n'a fait que grandir durant la nuit, et ça s'est manifesté par un rêve de merde où j'étais en prison. Enfin, je suis d'abord passé par la phase tribunal, même si elle était courte ; je suis entré, le juge a hurlé « COUPABLE ! » et je suis passé par une porte qui m'a directement emmené en cellule. Cellule qui était tapissée de posters de Sasuke où il était écrit au marqueur rouge « Tu l'as rendu femmelette ! ». Je déteste mes rêves._

_Bon, nous revoilà chez les Uchiwa, quelques cartons avec nous. On prévoit de mettre le reste dans des valises._

**X**

**Samedi 3 juin – 14h et quelques**

Cette fois, Sasuke ne prend même pas la peine de sonner. Il ouvre la porte et entre sans ménagement. Je le suis, marmonnant « pardonnez mon intrusion » sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Itachi est déjà là, il regarde tranquillement la télévision dans le salon. Je vous le dis, on dirait que tout ce qui se passe ne l'atteint pas le moins du monde.

On se salue rapidement, puis la mère de Sasuke surgit de nulle part et se plante devant Sasuke. Je vous raconte pas le cri (intérieur) que j'ai poussé.

-Sasuke, s'il-te-plaît! Tu n'as pas à t'en aller, on peut arranger ça... dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Quand tu dis "arranger ça"... tu veux dire m'arranger moi ?  
-Non, pas du tout Sasuke ! Je parlais des choses entre ton père et toi, je...  
-Maman, tu sais très bien que Papa et moi c'est plus possible. Je ne peux plus rester ici, tout ce qu'il a dit hier me l'a bien fait comprendre.  
-Mais non, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il... Tu sais qu'il t'aime.. !  
-Peut-être, mais bon, ça ne résout pas tout. Enfin, ça ne résout rien, vu que je n'en suis pas sûr. Bref...  
-Non, Sasuke, je ne peux pas.. te laisser partir...  
-Tu arriverais à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si hier, il ne s'était _rien passé_ ?

Il y eut un silence. La mère de Sasuke a détourné le regard en ravalant quelques larmes.

-Tu vois, même à toi ça t'est impossible. Je sais très bien que ça te fait mal, je suis désolé...

Elle a fini par s'écarter en baissant la tête, puis nous sommes allés dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le silence était quelque peu... pesant.

-Je suis quand même triste pour ma mère. Elle me manquera... Je sais bien qu'elle m'aime plus que mon père ne le fait, mais elle est quand même du même avis que lui quelque part. Enfin bon. J'essaierai de lui parler de temps en temps.  
-Hm.

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à répondre.

-Bref, j'ai pas l'invention de me laisser abattre, souffla Sasuke avec un sourire en commençant à vider son bureau dans les cartons. Ce soir, je cherche un appartement pas loin et lundi, je me trouverai un travail.  
-Qué ? me suis-je etouffé.  
-Bah oui, je vais pas rester pendant 40 ans chez Itachi, le pauvre, marmonna Sasuke en hôchant la tête. Je vais lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec sa chérie. Et puis, comme ça, je serai indépendant, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'être.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis dit :

-Enfin, je l'étais un peu avant, avec la présence de mes parents trois mois par an. Mais je n'avais rien à payer. Là par contre, ça sera plus difficile, plus drôle.  
-J'ai la vague impression que tu as du mal à comprendre le concept de la vie, ai-je marmonné en commençant à ranger divers livres dans des cartons. Ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts que tu vas te trouver un logement et un travail.  
-Quoi, ah bon ? Je pensais tellement, tu viens de m'arracher le coeur, là.  
-C'est bon. Mais quand même, tu te rends compte que c'est pas très facile ?  
-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je veux m'y mettre tout de suite ; qui sait, j'aurai peut-être autant de chance que dans les films américains.  
-Oui, peut-être.

On s'est ensuite mis à ranger toutes les affaires de Sasuke en silence. Au moment où j'ai fini de vider la bibliothèque dans deux cartons, je me suis décidé à parler.

-Sasuke ?  
-Hmm ?  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ? T'as fait tomber mes mangas ?  
-Hein ? Non je.. Euh...

Petit silence.

-Je suis désolé je.. si on avait pas été ensemble je-  
-Ahah! Vingt-deux heures et quarante-trois minutes ! Tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais ! s'écria Sasuke en regardant sa montre.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ? me suis-je exclamé, surpris.  
-Je savais que tu finirai par me dire quelque chose dans le genre. "Je me sens coupable", "tout est ma faute", blablabla...  
-Mais je... ai-je balbutié, quelque peu offusqué.  
-J'anticipe ce que tu allais dire, Gaara, _ce n'est pas de ta faute_. Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'être aussi sexy et de m'attirer tel le papillon -de nuit- vers la flamme.  
-Penses-tu ! J'ai travaillé sur mon sex-appeal. Et puis ne recommence pas avec les "papillons de nuit", ça ne m'avait pas manqué. ET, encore une chose, n'anticipe pas mes réactions, ça me fait peur et ça m'horripile, tu comprends.  
-D'accord.  
-Mais je suis quand même désolé.  
-Si ça peut te faire plaisir que je dise ça, Gaara, je te pardonne, soupira Sasuke en soulevant deux, trois puis six tatamis sous son lit.  
-... Ca marche pas, ça fait fake, et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!  
-Une cachette. Trucs douteux, volés, nourriture... Quand j'étais gamin, mes parents m'interdisaient certaines friandises, alors je les planquais. Il doit m'en rester quelques-unes...

Sasuke plongea la main sous un des tatamis qu'il avait relevé et en sorti un petit sac en plastique.

-Ahaha, je les ai! Mes petits bâtonnets...  
-Ce sont les petits bâtonnets du Capitaine ? Ceux à la cerise ?! me suis-je étranglé en regardant le sac de plus près.  
-Exactement, je pouvais pas m'en passer quand j'étais gamin.. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur la cerise aujourd'hui.  
-Moi aussi j'adorais ces machins ! J'étais vraiment déprimé quand ils ont arrêté la fabrication... Le moment le plus dur de mon enfance.  
-À moi aussi. C'était vraiment dur.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Tu en veux un ? me proposa Sasuke en me tendant le sac.  
-Heu... je doute de leur fraîcheur.  
-Rooh allez, tu risques rien, ça va pas te tuer. Goûte, je sais que t'en meures d'envie.

J'ai réfléchi une demie seconde, puis j'ai pris un bâtonnet, l'ai déballé et ai croqué un petit bout.

-Alors ?  
-... C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, c'est incroyable !  
-N'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke prit un bâtonnet avec entrain et croqua dedans avec une vigueur rare. Il n'aurait pas du. Je dirais qu'au mieux, il s'en sort avec quatre dents cassées. Toutes s'il y a mis tout son amour.

-Tu essayes de garder toute dignité, hein ?  
-La ferme.

**X**

_Dommage, finalement il n'avait aucune dent cassée. Mais il a mangé nettement moins vite après ça ; on se demande pourquoi._

_On a parlé de plein de trucs après ça, de notre enfance principalement (enfin, la sienne surtout). Je disais des machins mais pas beaucoup, je retrouvais pas de souvenirs assez drôles.  
Cette remémoration nous a d'ailleurs retardés, si bien que nous n'avons entièrement vidé la chambre de Sasuke qu'après... euh... beaucoup d'heures. En tout cas, à l'heure où je vous parle, il fait assez sombre dehors. Et on est en juin, alors quand même._

_Puis nous avons fini par y arriver, et à la fin, la chambre de Sasuke ressemblait... à rien._

**X**

**Aucune idée de l'heure (tard --")**

Je suis un peu mort. Tous ces cartons... Ouuulala, ça suffit, il faut que je m'allonge.

Enfin, je vais éviter de le faire chez les Uchiwa. Ils ne m'apprécient plus vraiment.

Nous nous apprêtons à charger les derniers cartons dans la voiture d'Itachi, quand la mère de Sasuke a ressurgi de nulle part, une détermination un peu folle dans le regard. Elle s'est de nouveau plantée devant son fils.

-Maman... commença Sasuke d'une voix lasse.  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi, le coupa-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe. Je t'ai retiré ça pendant que... enfin pendant que tu rangeais tes affaires. Utilise ça pour le moment... J'essaierai de t'envoyer de l'argent un peu tous les mois.

Sasuke regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et en fut bouche bée.

-Maman.. ! s'étrangla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas.. tout ça... quand as-tu...  
-Contente-toi de le prendre. J'aurais espéré.. ne jamais en arriver là mais...

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé par ses sanglots.  
Ah que je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un pleurer devant moi. Ca m'horripile.

J'ai préféré marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sortant de la maison pour mettre les deux cartons que je tenais (ça pèse, ces choses-là). Au moment où je franchissais la porte, Sasuke avait posé ses propres cartons et serrait sa mère contre lui.

-Eh bien, où est Sasuke ? me demanda Itachi en me voyant arriver seul vers sa voiture.  
-Il, euh... Il est avec votre mère.  
-Ahh, je vois. Des adieux déchirants, n'est-ce pas ? C'est gentil de les avoir laissés seuls.  
-Euh..

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je préfère me taire. Je n'ai jamais été seul en présence d'Itachi plus de 0,001 seconde.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence le plus complet. J'ai déposé les cartons à l'arrière de la voiture, et ce fut ma seule action jusqu'à ce que Sasuke finisse par revenir environ cinquante ans plus tard. En réalité, ça n'a duré que deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes.

-Voilà, ce sont mes derniers cartons, annonça Sasuke en les mettant à son tour dans la voiture. On.. on peut y aller.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager tandis qu'Itachi montait dans la voiture. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'ai fait un pas en avant.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? ai-je proposé d'une petite voix. Il te faudra du temps pour ranger...  
-Non ça ira Gaara, on a passé toute la journée à ranger, je ne vais pas t'infliger ça.  
-Mais...  
-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je t'appellerai peut-être plus tard :)

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Au moment où mon cerveau s'est rendu compte de ce que mon corps faisait, il a voulu me faire lâcher prise, mais je suis resté quand même.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'esclaffa Sasuke. On se voit lundi, tu sais !  
-Ca va me manquer de ne plus habiter avec toi, ai-je marmonné. Ca n'a duré qu'une semaine, mais...  
-Oui, toi aussi tu vas me manquer. J'essaierai de passer le plus de fois possible chez toi.  
-... Finalement, c'est bon tu me manques pas.  
-Pff...

On a fini par se détacher l'un l'autre. Il est monté dans la voiture et après m'avoir salués, ils sont partis.

Pfiouu.

Bon eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et à retourner à ma vie en solo.  
En plus de jouer les mélodramatiques, je viens de rater mon bus. Bordel de m°rde.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans le bus, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je décroche, les yeux dans le vague.

-Allôôôô ?  
-Gaara, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton téléphone, t'as joué à cache-cache avec ?!

La douce voix de ma chère Kamui.

-Non, je l'avais laissé dans mon sac toute la journée, désolé. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Ca vous en a pris du temps pour vider la chambre de Sasuke, il est vingt-deux heures !  
-Quoi, déjà ?! me suis-je exclamé, et aussitôt toutes les paires d'yeux dans le bus se sont fixées sur moi.  
-Oui, _déjà _! Alors dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses chez toi, je m'ennuie devant ta porte !  
-Personne ne t'a ouvert ?  
-Non, ton frère et ta soeur ne sont pas là, et puis où est Akira-san ? Je croyais qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.  
-Il est à Yokohama pour un machin. Mais Kamui, au lieu de rester devant ma porte, tu aurais pu attendre chez toi au chaud non ?  
-Oui, mais j'ai eu peur de te rater. Alors j'attends.  
-Ralala, Kamui... Bon, puisque tu es là, tu peux m'attendre, j'arrive dans moins de dix minutes.  
-Ouf! Bon bah je reste là, je t'attends. À tout de suite.  
-À tout de suite.

**22h et quelques**

J'ai fini par retrouver Kamui. Après s'être concocté un repas sain (un mélange des tous les fast-foods et traiteurs de la rue), on s'est installés devant la TV pour discuter de machins et d'autres.

-Alors, Sasuke est chez son frère, maintenant ?  
-Oui, c'était pas drôle quand on a du se séparer. Mine de rien, j'aimais bien vivre avec lui.  
-Ca c'est un peu normal, s'esclaffa Kamui, tu es amoureux de lui.  
-Mumpf.  
-Et avec ses parents hier, ça s'est passé comment ?  
-Oulala, j'ai failli commettre un meurtre. Le père de Sasuke est un des pires êtres que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de connaître. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails.  
-D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ?  
-Sasuke dit qu'il ne va pas rester chez Itachi éternellement, il veut chercher un travail et un appartement pas cher. Il dit s'y mettre ce week-end pour les recherches.  
-Ah, effectivement il ne perd pas de temps, constata Kamui en mordant avec hargne dans une cuisse de poulet fri. Tu comptes l'aider ?  
-Bah.. pourquoi pas ? Ca peut toujours être drôle. Les emplois sont en baisse, mais un mineur lycéen peut peut-être en trouver un. Sans compter le logement.  
-Haha, tu as raison. Mais qui te dit ? Il y a peut-être des taudis pas chers dans le centre-ville, Sasuke pourra habiter là-bas!

...

-Je plaisantais, Gaara, je plaisantais! s'empressa de dire Kamui en voyant mon expression. Il ne vivra pas forcément dans un de ces machins, il peut aussi trouver un petit appartement tranquille !  
-... Ouais ouais... espérons... ai-je marmonné en buvant une gorgée de mon soda. Tu.. tu me passes un cheeseburger ?

Kamui me tendit docilement ce que j'avais demandé. Elle piocha alors à deux endroits différents du tas de nourriture sur la table et en tira une part de pizza et un nem. Elle regarda les deux, puis mordit dans chaque l'un après l'autre.

-Tu sais Gaara, je pense que tu as réussi à me convertir, dit-elle en mordant de nouveau dans sa pizza.  
-Te convertir à quoi ? l'ai-je interrogée.  
-À ce culte incroyable que tu voues à la nourriture.  
-Nourriture nourriture ou nourriture ?  
-C'est quoi la différence ?  
-Nourriture nourriture c'est tout ce qui est excellent, qui est raffiné, fait exploser tes papilles gustatives ; autrement dit, ce que tu as sur la table. Et la _nourriture_, ça comprend aussi les trucs qui ne te tuent pas à petit feu, tu sais, les fruits, les légumes.  
-Ahh! Eh bah euh je sais pas, sûrement la nourriture nourriture.  
-C'est biiiiiien, je t'ai bien élevée.  
-Oui je sais.

On s'est souris, puis elle enroulé le reste de sa pizza sur elle-même, l'a engouffré dans sa bouche avec une classe internationale et elle a fait de même avec son nem. Tout ça en me regardant.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.  
-Je comprends comment tu as fait craqué Naruto, à présent, me suis-je esclaffé en me tenant les côtes.  
-Rohh ça va hein, arrête! m'ordonna Kamui en me frappant l'épaule (j'ai à peine senti comme un effleurement).

J'ai fini par m'arrêter de rire.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on finira jamais tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table ? dis-je.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, on est samedi, et tous les trucs sont vendus par lots et moins chers qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais ranger tout ça. Tu restes ici ?  
-Non, pas cette fois, je dois me lever tôt demain matin. J'ai du travail à faire et l'après-midi, je dois voir mon oncle qui vient de Bristol.  
-Ah, dommage. Bah prends à manger alors, ça fera toujours ça de moins à caser dans le frigo.  
-D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une fois Kamui partie, j'ai regardé le salon et l'état de la table. J'ai donc décidé de ranger et, une demie-heure plus tard, je m'ennuyais vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup. Ce n'est pas coutume d'être seul chez moi un week-end depuis que je connais Sasuke.

**4 juin - minuit et quelques**

Pour une raison inexpliquée, je suis encore debout, alors que je n'ai rien à faire. Enfin, là, je cherche sans grande conviction des appartements dans les environs. Et c'est, malheureusement, la seule raison qui me maintient debout, sinon je dors déjà à l'heure qu'il est normalement.

Essayons de trouver un appartement dans les moyens de Sasuke...  
Difficile d'en trouver un, vu que je ne connais pas vraiment ses moyens. Je sais que ses parents sont plutôt riches, vu qu'ils possèdent une chaîne de multinationales (ou un truc typique dans le genre), mais c'est difficile de déterminer les moyens de Sasuke maintenant qu'il est... sans-abri.

Ah! Un appart' pas cher! Deux chambres, salon/cuisine, salle de bain, vue sur un parc...

... à Okinawa.

Merde.

Bon, c'est un échec cuisant, je vais me coucher.

**X**

_Je n'ai rien fait le dimanche. À mon réveil vers midi, j'avais un appel en absence et deux messages. Le premier était de Sasuke, qui s'excusait d'avoir téléphoné si tard (effectivement, il avait appelé vers une heure trente) et le deuxième était de Tomo qui voulait savoir si on allait bientôt se revoir. Tiens, pourquoi pas mardi, il n'y a pas cours de la journée._

_Ah, mais Sasuke voudra peut-être qu'on passe la journée ensemble..._

_Pff, quelle plaie. Dommage que Tomo soit obligé d'être tenu dans le secret, autrement j'aurais pu expliquer à Sasuke que... enfin voilà.  
Je disais donc, quelle plaie. Il faudrait que je demande à Sasuke ce qu'il veut faire mardi. En plus, avec sa recherche d'appartement et de travail, il va être occupé. Comme je ne sais plus quoi penser, je vais m'arrêter là._

**X**

**Lundi 5 juin - 10h et quelques**

Merde, je me suis pas réveillé. Ca n'a duré qu'une semaine, mais Sasuke m'a appris à me réveiller normalement. Et comme j'avais désactivé mes cinq réveils, je ne me suis pas levé à temps.

Bon, je vais me préparer pour le cours prochain. Un petit-déjeuner, une douche, la remise en place de mon système du matin.

... J'ai vraiment la flemme d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.  
Allez, motivation! Deux mois et c'est les vacances! Pff, deux mois c'est long, et en plus y'a les examens avant. Quelle plaie. Oui mais une journée de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Bah ça change que si aujourd'hui on fait des trucs importants, je vais les rater...

**11h et quelques**

J'ai négocié avec mon cerveau. Je ne viendrai qu'après le déjeuner.  
Il faut maintenant que j'aille me préparer un vrai repas... Mais on sonne à la porte. Akira ne serait pas content s'il me voyait là... Je ne me souviens plus à quelle heure est son train de retour, merde.

J'attends.

Oups, c'est le facteur.

-Oui ? dis-je en ouvrant la porte.  
-Bonjour, est-ce que Sabaku no Gaara vit ici ? me demande le facteur.  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-Cool! Un paquet pour vous. Vous pouvez signer là ? Merci, bonne journée.

J'ai pris le paquet et telle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que c'était... une boîte d'encens.

Euh... J'ai pas tout compris.  
J'aimerais savoir qui a bien pû m'envoyer un machin pareil... Mais, l'adresse de l'expéditeur est la mienne!

Akira m'envoie de _l'encens_ ?

Bpn, je me focalise pas là-dessus, j'ai un déjeuner à préparer. J'ai perdu cinq minutes à cogiter sur ce truc vide de sens. Et en plus, je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais pu faire comme la dernière fois et manger avec Tomo vu que je ne suis pas allé en cours le matin. Mais là c'est trop tard, je ne l'ai même pas prévenu et je suis déjà en train de réchauffer des lasagnes.

Enfin bref.

**13h**

-Gaara! Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Euh, dans mon lit, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas quitté.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui oui, je me suis juste pas levé.  
-Ah, alors tout va bien.  
-Ouais.

Pourquoi me saute-t-on dessus à chaque fois que je ne rate ne serait-ce que dix minutes de cours ? C'est tout de même incroyable v_v À croire qu'il était écrit "Gaara ne doit pas sécher" dans la constitution.

-Alors Sasuke, ces recherches, ça avance ? ai-je demandé en m'asseyant à côté de lui.  
-Mouais, bof, répondit Sasuke en faisant la moue, difficile de trouver un job pour un petit lycéen comme moi.  
-Mais non, il y a des tonnes de lycéens qui ont un petit boulot, ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi! l'encouragea Kamui en souriant.  
-Mouais bof, on verra ça...  
-Ne perds pas ta motivation, ça fait à peine deux jours que tu cherches... ai-je marmonné.  
-Mouais bof...  
-Et arrête de dire "mouais bof" ou je t'arrache les yeux.  
-Oui Gaara.  
-C'est bien.

Silence.

-Wouah, un dresseur! s'exclama Kiba.  
-Ta gueule, avons répliqué Sasuke et moi en même temps.  
-Sasuke, tu n'auras qu'à passer tout à l'heure si tu veux, on cherchera en ville ensemble, ai-je proposé.  
-Ca te dérange pas ?  
-Non non. Et puis, plus vite tu auras trouvé, plus vite tu arrêteras de nous casser les pieds.  
-Gna gna gna...

La prof est ensuite entrée dans la classe en réclamant le silence, ce qui a coupé court à notre conversation.

**17h et quelques**

PFIOUUUU je suis crevé. On a cherché dans toute la ville (enfin, surtout aux endroits près du lycée et de chez Itachi) depuis qu'on est sortis de cours, et on a rien trouvé. Soit les employeurs voulaient quelqu'un de majeur, soit ils voulaient personne. Font chier.

-Bon sang, j'en ai marre! s'écria Sasuke en se laissant tomber dans mon canapé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait rien trouvé, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Les gens se plaignent, et quand on leur propose de l'aide, ils refusent. Tous des c...  
-Sasuke, du calme. On a pas cherché dans toute la ville, on a cherché que près d'ici... si ça se trouve, on trouvera un truc un peu plus loin...  
-Oui mais après ça sera plus difficile d'accès et je risque d'être en retard à chaque fois pour être viré ensuite et tout recommencer! s'exclama-t-il.

Je l'ai observé en fronçant les sourcils, puis j'ai dit :

-Je vais te chercher à boire. Tu as grand soif.  
-Oh, euh, merci.

Au moment où je ressortais de la cuisine avec deux verres d'eau, une silhouette a surgi de nulle part et s'est planté devant moi. Je ne vous raconte pas le cri (extérieur cette fois).

-Papa!! me suis-je écrié. Tu m'as fait flipper, nom de Dieu !  
-Voyons, ne parle de pas du Seigneur, tu risques de t'écorcher la langue, marmonna Akira en agitant la main.  
-Hein ?  
-Rien, laisse tomber. Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? Alors, j'ai entendu que tu vivais chez ton frère ?  
-Oui.  
-Hmm. Dis-donc, tu es à la recherche d'un travail, je crois ?  
-Oui, mais pour le moment, on ne peut pas dire que ça porte ses fruits, soupira Sasuke en prenant une longue gorgée d'eau.  
-Tu peux travailler pour moi, si tu veux!

Sasuke a recraché la moitié de son eau sur son pantalon tandis que je regardais Akira bouche bée.

-Travailler.. _tousse tousse_ ..pour vous ? s'étrangla Sasuke. Mais... et la fille qui bosse avec vous ?  
-Bah, Eriza ne peut pas gérer toute seule. Elle a de l'expérience, mais ce n'est pas une raison... !  
-Comment ça, toute seule ? Où est-ce que vous allez travailler ?  
-À Tokyo, ai-je répondu. J'avais complètement oublié.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Ca vous ennuie de m'expliquer ?!  
-Tu pensais qu'Akira n'avait qu'un seul magasin ? me suis-je étonné. Il doit y en avoir sept ou huit éparpillés sur l'archipel.  
-Sept exactement, précisa Akira. Et il faut que je m'occupe de celui de Tokyo, on me demande.  
-Vous... c'est vous qui êtes à la tête de tous ces magasins ?  
-Grand Dieu, non ! s'exclama Akira en se couvrant la bouche. Je tiens juste celui de Konoha, mais à Tokyo c'est, disons, le grade supérieur. Enfin bref, n'entrons pas dans les détails, tu veux travailler pour moi ?  
-Euh, je sais pas... C'est-à-dire que...

Tout ça s'est enchaîné beaucoup trop vite. Il y a à peine deux secondes, Sasuke n'avait rien, et maintenant il dirige presque le magasin de mon père. J'ai suivi la conversation comme un match de tennis.

-En fait, ça me gêne un peu de travailler pour le père de... euh... hésita Sasuke.  
-Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout! assura Akira en souriant. C'est même mieux, au contraire. Je t'aime bien et en plus, tu sais manier les armes, non ?  
-Etoo... j'ai fait un peu de kendo mais...  
-Oui, un peu, douze ans sur seize, suis-je intervenu en sirotant mon eau.  
-Ha! Allez, Sasuke, tu arrêteras de prendre le temps de mon fils comme ça.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-D'accord! Je compte jusqu'à trois, si à trois tu ne m'as rien dit, je collerai une pancarte sur le magasin demain pour officialiser l'offre d'emploi et en plus je te vire de la maison pour les deux prochains mois. Un...  
-OK OK, je le prends ! s'écria Sasuke en levant les mains. Voyons, Akira...  
-Voilà qui est mieux! Bon, dis-moi quand tu peux commencer, je préviendrai les gens de Tokyo.  
-Euh, le plus tôt possible...  
-Parfait ! Donne-moi ton emploi du temps, on va le regarder ensemble et voir quand est-ce que tu peux travailler.

J'étais sous le choc. Sous mes yeux venait de se créér l'alliance père-petit ami. J'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça et en plus, j'y ai un peu contribué. Non mais franchement. Là, je peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Tandis que Sasuke et Akira comparaient les emplois du temps et les plannings, je montai dans ma chambre sans un mot. Je me sentais bizarre.  
J'étais assis sur mon lit, pensif.

Toc toc.

-Gaara ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Sasuke en passant sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
-Bien sûr.

Il s'exécuta puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'est assis à côté de moi.

-Gaara, ça te dérange que je travaille pour Akira ?  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non! Enfin... je sais pas, c'est... bizarre. Mon père avec mon...  
-Si tu ne veux pas, je peux lui dire non et rechercher un autre boulot, fit Sasuke.  
-Hein ?  
-Bah oui, je vais pas faire quelque chose qui te déplait... Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mal à l'aise. Je peux trouver un autre job.  
-Tu... tu ferais ça ?  
-Bien sûr.

Je l'ai frappé à la tête.

-Pauvre crétin ! me suis-je exclamé en secouant vigoureusement la tête.  
-Mais AÏEUH ! s'écria Sasuke en se tenant l'arrière du crâne, ça fait super mal, imbécile !  
-Tu le méritais ! T'es vraiment trop bête, c'est pas possbile ! Tu as une offre toute faite, super bien payée, avec un patron que tu connais depuis presque un an, et tu veux la refuser parce que je suis _mal à l'aise ?!_ Mais t'es complètement malade !!!  
-J'ai de la considération pour toi, j'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, marmonna Sasuke en regardant dans la direction opposée.  
-Oh, c'est gentil, ai-je dit en rougissant, mais tu vas pas refuser un travail pour moi! C'est complètement débile!  
-Mais c'est pas débile, je tiens juste tes intérêts à coeur !

J'allais répliquer mais je me suis retenu. Cette discussion n'allait jamais finir je pense.

-Sasuke, ne t'occupe pas de moi et de ma petite gêne. Travaille avec Akira, je t'en voudrais pas.  
-Mais tu...  
-Je te dis que ça ira, baka. J'aurais du mal au début, mais je m'y habituerai.

Silence.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Sasuke.  
-Oui oui. Considère ça comme... une sorte de remboursement pour tous les repas que je t'ai payé.  
-Pff !!! Que dalle ! En plus, si je te donne le fric que je gagne, ça revient au même puisque c'est celui d'Akira...  
-C'est bon on arrête cette conversation.  
-OK.

**X**

_Sasuke est ensuite rentré chez son frère (Itachi est venu le chercher en voiture parce que c'est plutôt loin) pour fêter sa victoire, et moi je suis resté sur mon lit pour méditer sur ma défaite._

_J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça me dérange tant que Sasuke travaille pour Akira, mais il y a quand même quelque chose de perturbant là-dedans. Enfin bon, il faut que je fasse abstraction. C'est un acte débile, complètement débile que de faire abstraction. En fait, je le fais pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles Sasuke voulait faire un autre travail. Mais quand c'est moi qui le fait, ça me paraît encore plus bête._

_Finalement, Sasuke a commencé mardi, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le voir. Et manque de bol, Tomo était occupé lui aussi. Je suis donc resté avec Kamui à faire des trucs et des machins.  
Akira a été gentil, il lui a laissé le week-end. On avait pas eu le temps de se reposer qu'on partait à la recherche d'un appartement._

**X**

**Samedi 10 juin - 17h et quelques**

J'y croyais pas ce matin, il était à peine dix heures que j'étais déjà debout. Le soleil n'était même pas passé de l'autre côté que j'étais déjà habillé, lavé et nourri. Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'étais dans un état purement léthargique. Pour ainsi dire, j'ai fait peur à Sasuke avec ma tête dans le c°l.

-Gaara! s'était-il écrié. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!  
-Faaa...ti...gué...  
-Olala. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te lever à des heures raisonnables... et à te _coucher_ à des heures raisonnables.  
-Heiiiin ? Et vingt-trois heures, c'est quoi pour toi, un vendredi soir ?  
-Quoi ?! Tu t'es couché à vingt-trois heures et t'es fatigué ?! Mais t'es pas possible !  
-J'ai toujours besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être en forme.  
-Pff, tu parles, t'es toujours shouté...  
-Rooh, ça suffit...

C'était un petit compte-rendu de ce matin.  
Sasuke était venu me chercher. On a commencé dans ce quartier puis on a avancé au fur à mesure jusqu'aux alentours du lycée. Je voyais ça comme une perte de temps étant donné qu'il vaut mieux chercher sur internet plutôt que de fouiller dans un quartier qui grouillent d'immeubles en tout genre. Mais bon, j'ai accompagné Sasuke quand même.

Pour tout dire, et sans étonnement bien sûr, la recherche n'a pas été très fructueuse étant donné qu'on ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Le seul point positif à part d'être ensemble, c'était les superbes pizzas qu'on a englouties au déjeuner et la fin d'après-midi qu'on a passé au parc. Sinon, on peut dire que la journée n'a pas été d'une grande utilité.

-Tu savais qu'on trouverait rien, hein ? marmonna Sasuke, la tête sur mon ventre.  
-Ouais.  
-Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé traîner dans toute la ville ?  
-Parce que si j'avais dit que ce serait inutile dès le départ, tu aurais cru que j'en avais rien à battre de cette recherche alors que c'est même pas vrai.  
-Si tu avais sû me l'expliquer j'aurais compris tu sais. On a tout de même perdu une journée.  
-Ouais. C'est pas grave, j'ai bien mangé. Et puis mine de rien, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
-Et hier ?  
-C'est pas la même chose, le lycée et dehors. Par exemple, je ne peux pas manger des pizzas et m'allonger dans l'herbe avec toi, dans une salle de classe c'est plus difficile.  
-Tout juste, fit Sasuke en souriant.

Il s'est mis au niveau de mon visage et m'a embrassé. J'aurais pu répondre si des enfants n'étaient pas passés à proximité avec une balle.

-On s'en va ?  
-On s'en va.

**X**

_C'était tout de même un bon après-midi. Bien crevant, mais reposant sur la fin. En plus, Sasuke commence réellement son travail la semaine d'après, ça va devenir tendu._

_Effectivement, lorsque Sasuke s'est mis à travailler, je le voyais nettement moins souvent. Il travaillait dès la fin des cours presque, et rentrait un peu trop tard pour qu'on puiss__e se voir. Et un peu dur dur de le voir le week-end, parfois il travaillait aussi et moi je devenais sérieux (les examens approchent, quelle plaie). Je me doutais pas qu'en l'obligeant à accepter ce job, je lui faisais signer un pacte avec Sir El Diablo (alias Akira)._

_Manifestement, il ne s'agit pas seulement de tenir un magasin._

_Kamui m'a dit, deux-trois jours après la recherche d'appartement, de me trouver un job pour m'occuper moi aussi, et je lui ai ri au nez._

_Pendant quelques semaines (c'est-à-dire tout le mois de juin), c'était une véritable bataille pour voir Sasuke. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je me sentais seul. Tellement seul que je faisais mes devoirs, c'est dire. Non mais, on a touché le fond là. Ca craint._

_J'espère au moins qu'il est bien payé pour ce qu'il fait._

_Et puis, un jour, Akira m'a dit qu'il était temps que je sois un grand garçon et que je gagne de l'argent par moi-même. Il m'a donc obligé à avoir un travail, moi le plus grand flemmard du monde, moi l'habitué à rouler sur l'or (trop pas), moi le... bref, vous avez compris, le mec qui arriverait pas à travailler. Il a quand même fallu à Akira un bon mois avant de se rendre compte que son propre fils pouvait lui aussi avoir un emploi. Mais bon... on passe. Et comme c'est mon père, je peux pas lui désobéir malheureusement. Enfin, c'est pas de ma faute si je trouve rien. Quand on y pense, j'ai désobéi à Kamui, et normalement on désobéi pas à une Kamui, c'est dans le code._

_Tiens! Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose! Mais c'est peine perdue._  
_Je vais tenter quand même._

**X**

**Samedi 6 juillet - 14h et quelques**

En partance pour le café où on avait l'habitude d'aller avec Sasuke avant... le drame. Puis l'autre drame, son _travail_. Enfin bon.

J'entre. Wouaouh, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour un samedi. Remarque, c'est l'été, les gens préfèrent peut-être sortir plutôt que de rester assis devant une table. J'ai jamais compris ce concept.  
Dès que Jiro me voit, il me fait un grand signe pour que j'aille au niveau du comptoir.

-Gaara! C'est bon de te revoir! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. À vrai dire, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis plus d'un mois, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Oui oui, je... ça va. J'ai une bonne nouvelle au fait, Sasuke est revenu, mais il travaille donc il n'a pas eu le temps de repasser ici..  
-Aucun problème ! C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là. Tu es venu acheter quelque chose ?  
-Non euh... en fait... je me demandais quelque chose...  
-Vas-y je t'en prie.  
-C'est débile hein, me prenez pas pour un imbécile après ça. Je me demandais si... vous aviez trouvé un serveur, depuis le temps ?  
-Hahaha, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que j'en ai trouvé un il y a tout juste une semaine...  
-Ah... ai-je marmonné, plutôt déçu. Bon bah, au revoir...  
-Mais enfin attends! Tu ne lis vraiment pas ce qu'il y a écrit sur la porte... J'ai un de mes serveurs qui vient de démissionner, il se _marie_... Il n'a que vingts ans... Enfin bref. Si tu veux, je t'engage.

Je n'ai pu que rester la bouche ouverte devant Jiro. Cette nouvelle me met quand même en joie.

-Avec plaisir, ai-je fini par sortir après quelques secondes de mutisme.  
-Parfait ! conclut Jiro, il faudra que tu reviennes avec tous les papiers nécessaires, j'ai la liste quelque part...  
-Jiro-san, il n'y a plus de café dans la machine, vous le rangez où ? fit une voix qui venait de la réserve.  
-Je vais te montrer, mais d'abord viens voir ton nouveau collègue! s'exclama Jiro. C'est celui que je viens d'engager, il est pour le moment assez maladroit... ajouta-t-il à mon attention.  
-Mon nouveau collègue ? Déjà ?!

Le nouveau sortit de la réserve, tenant une cafetière à la main. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnu.

-Ga... Gaara ?  
-HIRO ?!

Il a lâché la cafetière qu'il avait en main. Suis-je proie à une hallucination ?

-Mais quelle maladresse, c'est exactement ce que je disais! Gaara, je te présente Hiroyuki Takei, Hiro je te présente... Vous vous connaissez ?

Hiro a contourné le comptoir, m'a regardé en soulevant ses lunettes puis m'a sauté dessus. J'ai failli perdre l'équilibre.

-Gaara! C'est incroyable, je t'ai retrouvé ! Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver ici... Quelle surprise...

Mutisme prolongé.

Hiro, ici, à Konoha, dans la même pièce, sur le même lieu de travail, mon _collègue_...  
Quoi ?!

Un an...

**0o Owari o0**

J'ai mis moins d'une semaine à écrire ce chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner... même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus grand-monde :O Enfin bon c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les chapitres suivants. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis trop contente que Hiro soit de retour! :D Il me manquait, et je voulais que ce soit une surprise :D Si j'écris avec la même motivation, le chapitre 24 sera publié le mois prochain ^^ pour l'anniversaire :O

Bon! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez-moi une review pour vos impressions :)

Kisu!


	24. Sonzai Shoumei

Hey hey hey! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre 24 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**, livré non pas le 24 avril mais le 25... eh oui... tout ça parce que je regardais "Papa est en haut" de Gad Elmaleh x) je suis désolée, je crains vraiment :O Mais c'est quand même l'anniversaire ! Ce qui nous fait donc **3 ans** ! OMFG ! :O Pardon x) Je suis désolée pour ma vulgarité dans un autre langue xD Passons. J'avais dit l'année dernière, je cite "Ceci n'arrivera plus" juste après "Eh bèh ! J'ai publié 3 chapitres entre l'année dernière et celle-là ?! J'suis désolée v.v" et maintenant on compte pour voir si j'ai réussi... Mouais bof, j'en ai publié 4 si on compte pas le 19e... ça ne s'améliore pas. xDD Et bien une fois de plus je suis désolée :O Je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer et écrire plus.. en plus je suis en train de vous perdre.. v_v dur.

Sinon, joyeux anniversaire, Kuroi Aka Hoka. x)

Je vous laisse une _bonne lecture_ de ce chapitre, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas à la hauteur d'un anniversaire je trouve :O Regardez ; 1er chapitre, bah.. voilà quoi x). 15e chapitre, Sasuke avait embrassé Gaara, c'était un tournant. 19e chapitre, on arrivait au présent, c'était important aussi. Mais le chapitre 24... enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. x)

**Chapitre 24 : Sonzai Shoumei**

_Inutile de vous dire à quel point je suis en état de choc. Après Tomo, le retour de Banana-Hiroyuki. Comme si mon cerveau pouvait en supporter autant. En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé, il m'avait dit qu'il serait occupé pendant un certain temps et blabla... Et voilà que maintenant, il débarque à Konoha sans me prévenir... Sûrement pour la surprise, mais tout de même. Je vais faire une attaque cardiaque._

_Bref, lui qui habitait près de Osaka avant qu'on ne le rencontre à Sendai, il doit avoir une explication rationnelle à sa présence dans une telle ville que Konoha._

**X**

**7 juillet – 17h et quelques**

Jiro m'a dit de revenir vers cinq heures si je voulais discuter avec Hiro, c'est la fin de son service. J'en ai profité pour apporter tous les documents nécessaires à mon embauche.

-Euh... Tu veux aller où ? Tu veux qu'on reste ici ou... me demanda Hiro.  
-Comme tu veux, euh... Y'a le centre-ville, le parc, ou... Si tu veux y'a chez moi pas loin...  
-Tu habites près d'ici ?! Et je ne t'ai jamais croisé !  
-_Tu_ habites près d'ici ? Mais tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ?!

J'ai levé la main avant que Hiro ne réponde à mes questions précipitées.

Plutôt que de tout déballer pendant les cinq minutes qui nous séparent de chez moi, autant le faire dans ma chambre.  
(Ouuulala, ça porte à confusion cette phrase. Heureusement, elle est restée dans ma tête.)

-Discutons plutôt tranquillement chez moi, hein ? ai-je proposé en montrant la rue où se trouvait ma maison.  
-... D'accord. Mais, qu'allons-nous dire durant tout ce chemin ?! Un silence pesant va nous écraser...  
-Tu n'auras qu'à faire des commentaires sur les gens que tu vois. Parfois, ça m'arrive.  
-Bon OK, mais tu ne me juges pas, hein !

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, on a croisé en tout trois personnes, une mère avec ses deux enfants. Et y'a rien à commenter là-dessus.

-Pff, ça c'était naze. Bon, installe-toi au salon, je vais prendre à manger, et on va discuter.  
-Bah, tu me fais pas visiter ?! s'exclama Hiro en me lançant un regard de reproche.  
-... Bon d'accord. Mais après, tu parles ! J'aimerais bien connaître les circonstances qui ont conduit à ta présence _ici_, dans cette maison.  
-Oui oui, rooh...

Pas la peine de vous faire partager ça, la visite d'une maison c'est pas très intéressant.  
On a fini par s'installer sur le canapé avec... du diabolo grenadine. Bonjour la maturité.

-Allez, PARLEZ, maintenant, Takei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? me suis-exclamé avant de boire à l'aide de ma paille.  
-Hé bah euh... tu sais que j'ai fini le lycée, et.. en fait, il y avait plusieurs options pour les études que je voulais faire. Y'a trois-quatre écoles qui les font. Et il y en a une dans la ville d'à côté! Alors je suis venu ici.  
-Les autres écoles n'étaient pas biens ?  
-Si, la plus réputée est à Tokyo. Mais je n'aime pas trop Tokyo, y'a trop de monde, blablabla. Et puis ce qui m'a aidé à choisir, c'est que c'était pas loin de Konoha...  
-Ce n'est donc PAS le fruit du hasard si tu es là ! Mais, si ton année a commencé mi-avril, comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit pas croisés avant ?

Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi à cause d'un connard dont je suis amoureux. Bon nan, c'était fin avril, mais tout de même.

-Jiro-san te l'a dit, j'ai été engagé il y a une semaine... J'avais un autre boulot mais j'ai démissionné, les gérants étaient bizarres. Il me semble qu'ils faisaient du trafic de drogue en plus des livraisons.  
-Ah bon ! Effectivement, heureusement que tu es parti avant d'être impliqué là-dedans.  
-Ouais. Donc pendant un bon mois j'avais plus de boulot, et j'avais plus trop envie de passer à Konoha, d'autant que je n'avais pas internet -problème sur le campus- et que je ne me souvenais plus exactement de ton adresse... Et quand la semaine dernière j'ai vu l'affiche à l'entrée du café, j'ai fait ni une ni deux et j'ai postulé. Jiro-san a été très sympa avec moi, même si j'ai fait pas mal de dégâts dans la semaine... Je suis trop maladroit je crois.  
-Ça n'a pas changé depuis le mois d'août, il me semble, ai-je remarqué en souriant.  
-Rooh, ça va, hein ! Tu pourras m'aider un peu ? Je crois que je suis timide avec les clients. La cafetière de tout à l'heure n'avait rien à voir, d'ailleurs, c'était à cause de l'effet de surprise. Je m'attendais pas à te voir parce que Konoha n'est pas si petit.  
-Oui, je l'avoue. De toute manière, si tu avais été embauché plus tôt, je ne t'aurais quand même pas croisé.  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas souvent dans ce café ?  
-Si mais.. euh... il s'est passé des trucs ces derniers mois...  
-Ah bon ? Quoi ? Parle parle, je t'écoute!

Et merde.

Est-ce que je suis prêt à en reparler depuis _tout_ le début ? Je l'ai fait avec Tomo, mais non sans difficulté.

-Hé bah... un peu avant les vacances de fin d'année il s'est passé un truc avec euh.. Sasuke. On... on s'est mis ensemble.  
-Ah ouais ?! AHA ! Je l'savais ! Je _savais_ que vous étiez plus que des amis ! Qui a fait le premier pas ? Lui, toi ? Vous vous êtes soûlés et ça a fini au lit, hein ?  
-Mais tais-toiii ! me suis-je exclamé en agitant les mains. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, laisse-moi te raconter _dans les règles_ et avec toute la vérité.  
-OK ! Mais d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrait-on manger quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ma pause déjeuner à onze heures.  
-Pauvre de toi. On a qu'à commander des pizzas, dis-je en me levant pour prendre le téléphone. Si je me souviens bien, tu aimes... tout sauf les fruits de mer, les poivrons...  
-... et les olives, acheva Hiro en hochant la tête. C'est bien, tu t'en rappelles !  
-Je me rappelle forcément de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les fruits de mer et les olives, et qui arrive à détester les poivrons en prime.  
-Mais c'est dégueulasse, les poivrons !  
-Nous n'allons pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation, Hiro !  
-Héhé.. !

Il m'a regardé pendant deux secondes, puis il m'a sauté dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Ahhh, tu m'as teeeellement manqué ! s'écria-t-il.  
-Euuuh... oui toi aussi mais... tu m'étouffes là... ai-je marmonné en essayant vainement de me dégager.  
-Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé je... j'ai laissé ma joie l'emporter.  
-Je te pardonne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'a souri d'un air gêné, et quelques secondes plus tard c'est moi qui lui sautait dans les bras. Il ne fut même pas surpris.

-Tu m'as teeeeellement manquéééé ! nous sommes-nous écriés en même temps.

On a toujours une longueur d'ondes similaire, ça fait plaisir. Il m'a réellement manqué durant ces derniers mois.  
On a tout de même fini par se séparer et arrêter de rire comme des demeurés.

-Bon, je commande, et ensuite je commence le récit, dis-je en prenant le téléphone. Tu peux aller prendre à boire si tu veux.  
-D'accord pas de problème!

Hiro a pris nos deux verres vides sur la table basse et s'est joyeusement déplacé jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Bonjour, ce serait pour commander deux pizzas...  
-Ah, c'est toi Gaara ? Bonjour! Comme d'habitude ?  
-Bah euh... nan, aujourd'hui je change.  
-Encore un de vos mixes bizarres ? À quoi dois-je m'attendre cette fois ?  
-Ce n'est pas si bizarre ce qu'on commande ! Et puis, comment vous avez su que c'était moi ?!  
-À force, je reconnais ta voix, tu commandes des pizzas pratiquement deux fois par semaine. Même si en ce moment, tu te fais rare. Tu t'es mis au régime ?  
-Je ne suis même pas gros, j'ai juste été occupé et... mais arrêtez de parler, laissez-moi commander mes pizzas !  
-Oui oui d'accord. Mais n'empêche, si tu n'es pas gros, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressembles, avec toutes les pizzas que vous avalez, toi et ton ami. Tu commandes pour deux là ?  
-Oui.  
-Super, je n'ai qu'à livrer, je verrai enfin vos têtes ! Allez, à dans trente minutes !

Et il a raccroché. J'allais passer à autre chose quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore passé de commande.

-Allô, pizzeria Venezia j'écoute ?  
-Vous avez raccroché avant d'avoir pris ma commande.  
-Ah ? Excuse-moi Gaara, en plus j'étais sur le point de partir.  
-Avec quoi, des boîtes vides ?! Bref, ce sera une pizza bolognaise sans olive et une pizza quatre fromages taille familiale..  
-D'accord! Hé bah, à dans trente minutes!

Et j'ai raccroché. J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que j'ai discuté avec le livreur.  
Peut-être que je commande effectivement trop de pizzas.

-Gaara, depuis quand tu discutes avec les pizzaïolos ? s'étonna Hiro en se rasseyant sur le canapé.  
-Ça n'arrive pas souvent, ai-je répliqué, sur la défensive. C'est juste que je commande beaucoup de pizzas quand je suis avec...  
-... Avec Sasuke, oui, acheva Hiro en souriant. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas gros. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que tu as maigri.  
-C'est effectivement le cas, mais nous n'aborderons ce sujet que plus tard.  
-Comment ça, c'est _aussi_ lié à Sasuke ?!  
-Oui, mais chut. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-Moui c'est vrai. Alors parle, je t'écoute.

J'ai pris une longue gorgée de grenadine avant de me lancer.  
Je crois que tout y est passé ; la découverte de sentiments, les quelques évènements bizarres, le baiser, le refus, l'escapade de nuit, le sexe, la repousse, le.. le départ... Oui, je crois que tout y est. Nos pizzas sont arrivées peu après l'escapade de nuit. Là, j'en suis au moment où j'ai commencé cette histoire.

-Au début, quand il est parti, je n'ai pas tout compris. C'est qu'en regardant sa chambre que j'ai sû... À partir de ce moment-là, c'était comme si j'échappais à la réalité. J'étais vraiment mal. Je savais pas pourquoi il était parti, et maintenant que j'y repense, je sais pas pourquoi son absence m'a tellement affecté. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute.  
-Ou peut-être parce que tu es amoureux de lui, tout simplement, fit Hiro avec un petit sourire. Mais ça n'était pas ta faute, hein ? Comment tu as supporté tout ça ?  
-Supporté ? Euh, voyons voir... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
-Je veux dire, euh... je te vois, là, tu vas bien, et tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sasuke d'après ce que tu me dis... tu l'as pardonné ?  
-Pff, non... pardonner ne fait pas parti des choses que je fais dans la vie. Ça, de toute façon, ça va au-delà du pardonnable. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais mal. J'arrivais ni à dormir ni à manger, ni à sortir.  
-Est-ce qu'il a une idée de ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point tu as... souffert ?  
-J'imagine qu'il doit se douter de quelque chose, vu qu'il s'est excusé.  
-Pff... Dès que je le vois, je lui fous mon pied dans ses nounours pour qu'il ait plus qu'un doute, marmonna Hiro entre ses dents.  
-Non, ne fais pas ça. Je sais qu'il sait qu'il m'a fait du mal, ce n'est pas pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est dépasser ça. Même si je sais que j'y arriverai pas.  
-Je comprends. Mais pour revenir à ma question, comment tu as supporté ça ?  
-Je crois que c'est grâce à Kamui, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle... elle m'a remis les idées en place -ainsi que la mâchoire- et m'a convaincu d'aller chercher Sasuke un mois après son départ -35 jours si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Hiro rit en prenant une part de pizza bolognaise.

-Quoi, elle t'a frappé ?! Elle est quoi, boxeuse ?  
-Non, juste folle. Enfin elle a compris qu'avec moi la seule méthode c'est la violence. Elle ne fait pourtant qu'un mètre cinquante-huit.  
-Mais... elle est _minuscule_ ! Tu fais pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt ! Tu crains, Gaara...  
-Ta gueule! Elle frappe super fort, je te ferai tester tu verras... La taille ne compte pas! Enfin bref, elle m'a convaincu d'aller chercher Sasuke.  
-Comment tu as su où il était ?  
-Son frère, Itachi. Il l'a dit à Naruto. En fait, il était à Nagasaki chez son oncle...  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu l'as revu ? Tu as sauté dans ses bras ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !  
-Du tout! Je l'ai frappé. Comme si j'allais l'embrasser après son départ précipité... Une bonne droite, voilà ce qu'il méritait.

Hiro a explosé de rire. J'ai souri en voyant qu'il se tenait les côtes, puis j'ai repris une autre part de pizza.  
J'ai poursuivi avec le retour, le sexe (le vrai), les parents de Sasuke, son départ chez son frère, son travail..

-... et maintenant, il travaille pour _mon_ père, c'est trop bizarre, en plus je ne le vois pratiquement jamais. Je le vois au lycée, mais il travaille presque tous les jours, ce qui fait qu'après les cours... et lorsqu'il ne travaille pas, il doit maintenir son niveau à l'école. Total, je ne le vois que les week-ends, et encore.  
-Oh, pauvre chou, compatit Hiro en mordant avec hargne dans sa part de pizza.  
-Ça va hein, arrête. Mais c'est vrai.. ! Il me manque, je m'ennuie, et mon père m'a obligé à bosser moi aussi parce que je suis "grand"... Remarque, sans ça, je ne t'aurais pas vu, mais ça va pas être drôle d'être serveur, j'aime pas les gens.  
-Haha, oui ça je sais, s'esclaffa Hiro. Mais tu vas y arriver quand même, ne t'inquiète pas! Et puis, tu seras pas seul puisque... je serai là.

J'ai souri en voyant qu'il rougissait.

-Oui, je sais. Ça va m'aider. Merci.  
-Je t'en prie! Au fait, tu ne connais pas encore tes horaires, non ?  
-Non, Jiro doit me les envoyer par mail. Je vérifierai demain et je t'enverrai un message.  
-OK OK. Mais euh... tu peux me repasser ton numéro ? J'ai tout perdu en fait... Enfin, je vais te passer le mien, donne-moi ton portable.  
-Tout de.. mince, où ai-je mis mon portable ?  
-Tu as du le laisser dans ton sac là-bas.  
-Exact. Bouge pas, je vais le chercher.

Oups, onze appels en absence ! J'aurais vraiment du faire attention. En plus c'était Sasuke.  
Bon, le dernier appel date d'il y a trois minutes, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je vais l'appeler avec mon fixe.

-Allô ?  
-Ah Gaara, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de t'appeler ! s'exclama Sasuke.  
-Deux heures ? Mais noon... Bon sang, il est déjà huit heures et demi ?! On a passé plus de deux heures à discuter, tu te rends compte ?!  
-Le temps passe vite avec toi, répondit Hiro avec un grand sourire.  
-Hein ? À qui appartient cette voix grave ? interrogea Sasuke d'une voix assez courroucée. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais passer mais j'arrivais pas à te joindre et en plus tu as l'air... occupé.  
-Mais non, je serai ravi que tu passes... Désolé pour le portable, je l'avais oublié dans mon sac. Tu aurais tout de même pu penser à mon fixe... Bref. Tu es où là ? Tu... Aaahhah !  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
-Rien c'est... Mais arrête de me toucher, tu vois pas que je suis au téléphone ?! Casse-toi.. ! Ahhahahaha !  
-Gaara, t'es avec qui ?!  
-Tiens, c'est drôle que tu me demandes ça parce que...  
-Bon, j'arrive.

Sasuke a raccroché. J'ai eu du mal à suivre, surtout avec Hiro qui me faisait des chatouilles. Au moins, le point positif, c'est que je verrai Sasuke, cette semaine. Hiro était en train de s'enregistrer sur mon portable. Quand j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, j'ai vu qu'il avait mis comme nom "Banana".

-Non mais franchement ! me suis-je exclamé. Tu aurais pu mettre ton prénom, quand même.  
-Je trouvais ça plus drôle, fit Hiro en me tendant mon portable. En plus, tu n'auras aucun mal à m'identifier. Envoie-moi un message pour que je puisse avoir ton numéro, il faut que j'y aille.  
-Quoi, déjà ? Pourquoi ?  
-Le campus de la fac va bientôt fermer, et il faut que je fasse deux-trois trucs avant de repartir...  
-Il ferme drôlement tôt pour un week-end, ai-je remarqué.  
-Oui c'est vrai, c'est exceptionnel aujourd'hui. Enfin bon, il faut que je parte. Tu me préviens pour tes horaires ?  
-Bien sûr bien sûr. Mais c'est dommage que tu t'en ailles maintenant, Sasuke va arriver...  
-Oh non, c'est vrai ?! J'aurais tellement aimé le voir, lui aussi ! Pas seulement pour le frapper hein, parce que lui aussi m'a manqué...  
-Je t'ai dit de ne pas le frapper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras le voir un autre jour ! À moins que...  
-À moins que quoi ?  
-À moins que tu ne rentres pas au campus de ta fac, mais tu n'auras pas de problèmes si tu n'y vas pas ?  
-Non, ils ne vérifient rien. Au pire, je dirai que je suis allé chez ma famille. Mais... ça ne te dérange pas que je passe la nuit ici ? Je veux dire... ton père et tout ça...  
-J'ai la maison pour moi ce week-end. Ça ne me dérange pas de te prêter un lit pour une nuit.  
-C'est vrai ? Ohhh Gaara, tu es trop gentil ! Ça n'a pas changé ! s'écria Hiro en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.  
-Mais ce n'est que... enfin je... merci...

Je recommence à rougir. J'ai rapidement répondu à l'étreinte de Hiro puis me suis écarté.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'aille prendre une douche, ai-je décidé en regardant l'horloge du salon. Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis levé, je suis directement parti au café donc..  
-Tu t'es levé à quatorze heures ?! Gaara...  
-Quoi ? On est samedi, ai-je marmonné en baissant les yeux.  
-Ca aussi, ça n'a pas changé, fit Hiro en secouant la tête. Bon, va prendre ta douche, je vais.. essayer de ranger un peu tout ça.  
-OK, c'est gentil.

Et je suis monté à l'étage pour me laver. Une fois sous l'eau, j'ai pris un peu de recul sur la situation.  
Si ce matin on m'avait dit que j'allais passé une partie de l'après-midi et la nuit avec Hiro, je n'y aurais probablement pas cru. Et si on m'avait dit que j'allais déballer les.. euh... quatorze derniers mois de ma vie à voix haute, j'y aurais pas cru non plus. Et si... bon j'arrête, quoiqu'on m'ait dit ce matin, je l'aurais pas cru, même si on m'avait dit que je mangerais une pizza à la bolognaise.

À peine étais-je sorti de la salle de bain que Hiro me sautait dessus, brandissant un t-shirt sous mon nez. Le sien en l'occurrence.

-Gaara! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment en état de choc. Regarde, j'ai mis de la sauce tomate sur mon haut! C'est dégueulasse, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?  
-D'un boulet ?  
-Exactement, Gaara, d'un _boulet_ ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, hein, _qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_  
-Je peux te prêter un t-shirt.  
-... Ah oui, bonne idée. Merci.  
-Tu n'as qu'à te servir rapidement, j'attends.  
-Tu risques pas d'attraper froid ?  
-Non ça ira, si tu es trop long je te vire de toute façon.

Il a ri et s'est engouffré dans ma chambre. À ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
Ça doit être Sasuke. Merde, il m'avait dit de ne pas lui ouvrir en boxer. Tant pis, soit c'est ça soit je lui ouvre tout nu. Il a pas le choix.

-Bonsoir! me suis-je écrié en ouvrant la porte.  
-Bonsoir, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais en boxer ? s'étonna Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je viens de sortir de la douche... je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller, tu as sonné.  
-Dis Gaara, lequel de ces deux t-shirts accepterais-tu de ne pas revoir ? demanda Hiro en descendant les escaliers, deux t-shirts de couleurs différentes à la main.

Sasuke resta bouche bée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de voir Hiro dans ma maison qui l'a mis dans cet état ou si c'est le fait de me voir en boxer et Hiro torse nu. Il nous a successivement regardé, toujours la bouche ouverte, puis Hiro s'est écrié :

-Sasukeeee !! Enfin te voilààààà... !

Et il a sauté les dernières marches pour sauter dans les bras de Sasuke.

**X**

_Sasuke a fini par réaliser qui était exactement la personne qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, et il s'est donc empressé de répondre à l'étreinte. Il m'a ensuite engueulé sur ma "tenue" et nous a demandé, à moi et à Hiro, ce qu'on faisait vêtus de la sorte. J'ai eu beau lui dire la vérité, il avait quand même un regard suspicieux._

_J'ai tout de même passé une super soirée. Sasuke est resté à la maison vu qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain (en même temps, c'est dimanche) et on a pratiquement passé tout notre temps à se remémorer des trucs de l'été dernier. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est que Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de me coller, il passait son bras autour de ma taille ou de mes épaules, il s'amusait à mettre son nez dans mon cou pendant que je parlais... Il sait que j'aime pas trop ça, d'ailleurs je lui ai fait remarqué à un moment où nous étions seuls. Il a continué, mais avec moins de fréquence. C'était tout juste supportable._

_On a pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Fait dommage, parce que j'étais crevé. Et surtout, Hiro avait décidé de retourner sur le campus de sa fac à la première heure le lendemain matin, alors ne pas dormir... Enfin, on a tout de même fini par s'endormir vers cinq heures du matin, et Hiro s'est levé à neuf heures pour rentrer à dix heures. Par un heureux hasard, j'ai pu lui dire au revoir parce que je me suis réveillé pour aller aux toilettes. Après m'avoir fait un câlin et m'embrasser sur la joue (non sans étonnement), Hiro m'a dit de dire à Sasuke, je cite, "d'arrêter son petit truc, il (Hiro) a tout compris et c'était quand même très drôle". Moi par contre je n'ai pas compris, mais j'ai promis de faire passer le message et après son départ, je suis reparti me coucher._

**X**

**Dimanche 8 juillet - Heure indéterminée**

Ouuuuh j'ai bien dormi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs heures, mais j'espère que c'est pas un de ces coups de p°te que la vie vous fait. Vous savez, quand vous avez l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps alors qu'en fait, ça fait cinq minutes.

Je me mets sur le dos en ouvrant un œil. OK, le plafond est intact. Tiens, le visage flottant de Sasuke surgit dans mon champs de vision.

-Bonjour, dit-il en souriant. Bien dormi ?  
-Mouaiiiis... ai-je marmonné en m'étirant et en baillant (avec classe, bien sûr.) Et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout ?  
-Une heure ou deux, je ne sais pas. J'ai hésité à te réveiller, quand tu dors, on a du mal à croire que tu es la même personne qui est énervée 24h/24. Tu as un visage frêle, doux et innocent, vulnérable... Quand tu es conscient, tu es tellement impénétrable, fermé, en colère... !  
-Ça va, la ferme. Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Treize heures. Je suis étonné, je m'attendais à ce que tu te réveilles vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures, quelque chose comme ça.  
-Je commence à dormir comme le commun des mortels, dis-je en me mettant en position assise. Au fait ! J'ai un truc à te dire... Enfin, Hiro m'a fait passé un message...

L'expression de Sasuke changea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Il a dit que... euh... attends... ai-je balbutié en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant de me rappeler. Il disait qu'il avait compris, et euh... ah oui, il disait que tu devais arrêter ton petit truc et qu'il avait trouvé tout de même ça très drôle. Si tu as une idée de tout ce que cela peut signifier...  
-Aucune importance, répliqua Sasuke en agitant la main. Mais euh... Il t'a dit ça quand ?  
-Ce matin, quand il est parti. Après des adieux déchirants...  
-Pourquoi déchirants ? Vous travaillez ensemble tous les deux maintenant, non ? Vous allez pas tarder à vous revoir et à vous envoyer pizza sur pizza comme hier...

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Sasuke s'est levé du lit pour se mettre à la recherche de sa chemise.

-Sasuke... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien, répondit-il un peu trop vite.  
-Si, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas doué pour cacher tes vrais sentiments. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content que Hiro soit là...  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel.  
-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Mais alors pourquoi... Oh non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je viens de comprendre, tu... pourquoi tu étais tout le temps collé à moi hier, et pourquoi Hiro m'a dit de dire ça ! Sasuke...

Silence.

-Ne me dis pas que.. tu es _jaloux_ ?

Dans un imperceptible mouvement, j'ai vu qu'il rougissait.  
Bingo.

-Attends Sasuke, tu es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment que Hiro...  
-Rooh, tais-toi un peu.  
-Nan mais attends, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Moi et Hiro ! La bonne blague !  
-Tu trouves ça bête ?! C'est normal non ? Je veux dire...

J'ai regardé Sasuke deux secondes, les yeux exorbités, puis j'ai explosé d'un rire ironique.  
Parfois, le Gaara de l'année dernière ressurgit et a envie de balancer une chaise sur Sasuke. Bien sûr, cela risquerait de nuire à notre relation actuelle. Mais pour le moment, on peut pas dire qu'il aide non plus. Il a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds en un rien de temps.

-Tu penses ça parce qu'on est _proches_ ? Mais bien sûr que oui je trouve ça bête ! Super débile même ! Enfin voyons Sasuke, j'ai passé en tout une semaine avec lui, et encore. Toi je te connais depuis plus d'un an et tu...  
-Gaara, calme-toi, grommela Sasuke  
-Mais non je me calme pas, tu m'énerves ! T'es con ! Tu doutes de moi et d'Hiro, alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps, on s'est mis ensemble, non ? On a _couché_ ensemble ! Deux fois ! Ça veut rien dire ? Putain ! Y'a trois jours, ça faisait 4 mois qu'on était ensemble, _oui_ j'ai retenu la date, crétin ! Comment tu peux faire ça, hein ? Je t'aime et tu doutes de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te rendre sceptique ? Tu le fais exprès pour me voir crier ? Abruti !! Et... mais... tu te _marres_ ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Je rêve, il sourit vraiment ? Il veut que je le tue, c'est ça ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça.  
Je me plante devant lui et lui agrippe la chemise qu'il vient de mettre.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu trouves pas que tu t'es assez foutu de moi comme ça ? me suis-je écrié en le secouant.  
-Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il en souriant de son air niais.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Comment je pourrais aimer un abruti comme toi ?  
-Tu viens de le dire.  
-C'est faux.  
-Si c'est vrai.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
-Ça aussi, je l'aurais inventé ?

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, plus en colère que jamais. J'ai lâché le col de sa chemise en respirant profondément.

-Sasuke... ai-je commencé, mais il m'a interrompu en m'embrassant.  
-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, dit-il en m'entourant le cou de ses bras. Je... Ca me fait plaisir... Enfin je veux dire, je savais que tu... mais te l'entendre dire ça me.. fait chaud au coeur. Merci.  
-C'est bon tais-toi, l'ai-je coupé en levant la main. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
-Gaara, du calme... susurra Sasuke en collant son front au mien (et sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai mis mes mains sur ses hanches). Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter.  
-Ah ça ! T'es vraiment débile. Tu te rends quand même compte que tu te créés des problèmes tout seul.  
-Oui je sais... mais crois-moi, je suis désolé. Je ne douterai plus de toi.  
-Mouais.  
-Et je t'aime aussi.  
-Mouais OK.  
-J'attendais une réaction plus enthousiaste mais bon...  
-T'en auras pas.

Sasuke m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus tendrement cette fois-ci, rompit le baiser et finit de boutonner sa chemise.

-Bon, on se fait un p'tit dèj' ? proposa Sasuke, souriant et montrant le couloir.

**X**

_Sasuke a passé le reste de la journée à la maison. Quand on était en train de cuisiner, à chaque fois que je me retournais vers lui, Sasuke me regardait avec un petit sourire puis détournait les yeux. Il a fait ça toute l'après-midi. Plus je lui disais d'arrêter, plus il continuait. J'ai fini par le frapper mais ça n'a quand même pas marché, il a continué. J'aurais pu le tuer s'il n'était pas rentré chez lui (et si je ne l'aim... ewwww)._

_C'était donc un week-end plutôt chargé. Je me suis bien amusé et bien énervé aussi. Et puis... j'ai un travail. Peut-être que j'aurais l'impression de mieux passer mon temps. Enfin... Ohhh non c'est une mauvaise idée de travailler dans un café, je vais finir par gueuler sur tout le monde et montrer mon vrai visage à Hiro et Jiro. Je vais éventuellement me faire détester des clients, mais ça on s'en fiche._

_Durant la semaine, je me suis entraîné à servir et des trucs comme ça. C'était pas de la tarte. Mais d'après Jiro, je m'en suis bien sorti parce que j'ai un bon équilibre et une bonne mémoire (et un joli bloc-note). Et aussi, la chemise et la cravate noire ça me va bien apparemment._

_Et puis, juste comme ça, c'est cette semaine-là les examens._

_Mais là, j'appréhende surtout la première journée avec les vrais clients._

**X**

**16 juillet - 16h et quelques**

Je commence à dix-sept heures. Je suis repassé à la maison pour déposer mes affaires (les maths sont passées, ma seule chance ahaha), prendre des machins et me rendre, euh... _présentable_. Il paraît que mes cheveux sont un peu trop en pétard mais, que voulez-vous, j'ai du mettre mes doigts dans une prise quand j'étais petit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai formellement interdit à Sasuke et à Kamui de venir me voir. J'avais d'abord dit tous les jours, puis je leur ai interdit aujourd'hui seulement. Ils ont négocié pendant cinq jours quand même. Tenaces.

Bon, vite vite, il me faut un grand calme et une grande concentration avant d'aller travailler (ouhh, ça sonne mal à mes oreilles). Mais pour cela, je dois profiter du calme de ma chambre.  
Pourquoi y'a-t-il une paire de chaussures inconnues à l'entrée de ma maison ? Serait-ce une des paires has-been d'Akira, ou encore un délire de Kankuro ? Ou alors, Temari est rentrée avec son petit-ami ?!

-Papaaa, t'es là ? Je reste pas longtemps je dois aller au café. Youhouuh, Pa...

Je me suis stoppé net en arrivant dans la zone salon. Akira s'est tourné vers moi, ainsi que l'homme qui était assis dans le canapé me faisant dos. J'aurais pu avoir une attaque cardiaque si j'avais été fragile et... cardiaque.

Le père de Sasuke, assis dans mon canapé. Assis là comme si c'était normal.

Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, j'aurais pu me jeter sur lui, l'étrangler, l'éventrer et faire un barbecue avec ses organes. _Mais_ je me suis contrôlé.

-Bonjour Gaara, euh... Uchiwa-san est passé pour me parler de quelque chose d'important, me fit Akira. Je croyais que tu devais travailler ?  
-Dans une demie-heure. Je suis repassé à la maison pour... me _calmer_. Bonjour, Uchiwa-san.  
-Bonjour, Gaara, répondit Fugaku.

Je vous garantis que ce qu'on pouvait lire dans nos yeux n'était pas du tout aussi poli. J'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ne pas rester et ne pas commettre un meurtre. Quand je me suis retourné au milieu de l'escalier, j'ai vu Fugaku qui me souriait. Un sourire dégueulasse. Dégueulasse et malsain.

J'ai claqué la porte de ma chambre sans faire exprès. Il va croire qu'il m'énerve, et il ne faut pas qu'il croit ça (même si y'a plus grand espoir). Et dire que je voulais me calmer... Avec l'autre en bas je vais faire comment ?

Tout en marchant de long en large de ma chambre, j'écrivais un texto à Sasuke. Je me sentais obligé de lui dire "ton père est à la maison", mais je n'ai finalement pas envoyé le message. Il devait être en plein travail, je le dérangerai ce soir ou demain.

Une porte qui claque. Il est déjà parti.. ?

-Gaara ?

Mes affaires sont prêtes, ma tenue aussi, il ne me reste plus qu'à descendre.  
J'attrape mes clés posées sur une table en saluant Akira, mais il me retient.

-Gaara, tu as une minute ? Il faudrait qu'on parle...  
-J'ai pas le temps, il faut que je travaille.  
-Mais c'est rapide, et puis.. tu ne commençais pas à cinq heures ?  
-Je me suis trompé. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, on parlera plus tard.  
-Mais...  
-À toute. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, au fait, ai-je lancé avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Bon. Ça donne bonne impression d'arriver en avance au travail, même si c'est pour éviter de parler avec quelqu'un qui a "pactisé avec l'ennemi".  
Ce n'est sûrement pas de la faute d'Akira (Fugaku s'est sûrement invité ou un truc dans le genre), mais je suis quand même énervé. Je serai sûrement calmé après avoir servi des gens toute la soirée. En tout cas, désolé Akira, mais te voir discuter avec la personne qui a provoqué cet _énorme_ remue-ménage ne m'a pas mis en joie, c'est le cas de le dire.

J'arrive au café.

-Ah, Gaara ! s'exclama Jiro en me voyant. Tu es en avance, je ne t'attendais pas avant... seize minutes!  
-Oui je sais, mais euh... je me suis dit que venir en avance pouvait être mieux, ai-je marmonné en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
-C'est une sage décision. Et.. en plus tu es déjà changé, c'est parfait ! Eh bien, si tu veux, je t'explique les "derniers principes de base" et tu pourras commencer, d'accord ?  
-OK.

Il m'a rapidement montré la machine à café, comment on s'en servait (comme si je pouvais pas savoir, moi l'accro à la caféine), la machine à cappuccino, là où il y a toutes les tartes, gâteaux et autres pâtisseries, etc etc...

Et là, ça commence.

J'enfile mon tablier et juste avant de sortir de derrière le comptoir, Hiro me lance un "sexy, le petit tablier !" avant d'aller donner sa commande à un client. Je lui lance un regard électrique avant de me diriger vers mon tout premier client, Dieu merci un inconnu.

Je lui dis bonjour en sortant mon bloc-note, il me commande un café et une tarte à la fraise. J'allais m'en aller quand il m'a dit que finalement, il ne voulait pas de café, puis m'a encore rappelé pour me dire qu'il en voulait un. Il a répété le manège deux fois.

-Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas prendre de café ? me demanda-t-il.

J'aurais pu le poignarder à coup de crayon.

-Monsieur, personnellement, j'adore le café. Mais vu comme vous semblez stressé, prenez un déca ou un jus d'orange.  
-Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée... Un jus d'orange et une tarte à la fraise, alors !

Et je suis parti sans demander mon reste. C'est drôle, un serveur m'aurait dit ça je l'aurais frappé moi. Mais tout le monde n'a pas le même tempérament.

Je vais au comptoir pour faire passer la commande, et voit deux personnes qui me font signe. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandé ce qu'elles voulaient, puis je me suis rappelé que c'était moi la personne désignée comme "Hey, Garçon !".

Eux par contre, je les connais, ils sont au lycée.  
Merde, je pensais que personne ne connaissait cet endroit ?

-... Vous désirez ?  
-Hey Gaara ! On ne savait pas que tu travaillais ici, fit l'un, le garçon.  
-Ouais, on ne t'a jamais vu dans le coin, renchérit l'autre, une fille.

Comment peuvent-ils connaître mon prénom ?

-Heu.. j'ai commencé aujourd'hui, répondis-je déconcerté. Vous.. vous avez choisi ?  
-Ouais, on prendra deux muffins, un à la myrtille et un autre au chocolat blanc, avec deux cappuccinos, s'il te plaît.  
-Non, un thé glacé à la menthe, rectifia la fille.  
-OK OK. Un thé glacé à la menthe, alors... Merci !

Et je suis reparti au comptoir. Je fais passer l'autre commande et tout en me donnant la première, Jiro me fait :

-Alors, ça se passe bien ? Les clients ne sont pas trop durs ?  
-Un peu indécis, tout de même. Mais ça va, ça ne fait que deux commandes pour le moment..  
-Oui normal, je te redemanderai ça à la fin de la journée. Le lundi, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde. Tu verras vendredi et samedi...  
-J'ai déjà peur. Euh... y'a de la pulpe dans le jus d'orange ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu voulais sans pulpe ?  
-Bah je sais pas si le client en voulait..  
-Je te sers un autre verre alors. Attends... voilà !

Jiro me tendit le petit plateau en souriant. J'ai déposé la part de tarte sur la table de l'homme.

-Vous voulez avec ou sans pulpe, monsieur ?  
-Sans pulpe, j'ai horreur de la pulpe! Vous y avez mis de la pulpe ?  
-Pas dans le jus sans pulpe.  
-Ah ! Eh bien c'est parfait, alors sans pulpe.

J'ai déposé le verre sans pulpe puis suis parti prendre la deuxième commande qui m'avait été adressée.

Je crois que je commence à m'habituer.

**22h30**

Je suis crevé. Une bande d'environ dix trentenaires sont arrivés et ont apparemment décidé de dîner ici. Deux cafés, deux décas, un cappuccino et le reste je me souviens plus. Heureusement qu'on était deux à prendre les commandes. Il y avait aussi une quantité de tartes, de muffins, de cookies et j'en passe. Ensuite ça a été les "petits apéritifs" et de nouveau des pâtisseries. Ils sont arrivés à dix-neuf heures et sont repartis à vingt-deux heures trente, soit une heure après la fin de mon service. Mais je suis resté parce que sinon, il n'allait y avoir que Hiro et Jiro pour s'occuper des dix trentenaires (en plus des autres clients).

Jiro nous a offerts, à Hiro et à moi, des muffins et des cafés à emporter, pour nous "redonner la pêche". On en avait bien besoin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Hiro en me tendant le sac où il y avait les muffins.  
-Je pense que je vais d'autant plus apprécier mon lit, maintenant, ai-je répondu, lessivé, prenant un muffin au hasard (tout chocolat, chouette). On s'assoit sur ce banc ? Je ne peux pas marcher les cents mètres qui me séparent de chez moi...  
-Si tu veux, mais pas longtemps, j'ai cours demain matin.  
-Merde, c'est vrai moi aussi... Crotte.  
-Parlons-en vite avant de nous endormir ici. Aucun client ne s'est plaint de toi, d'après Jiro, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as insulté personne.  
-Ah, tu fais bien de mentionner la chose, Hiro, parce que les insultes, ça y allait dans ma tête. À commencer par mon premier client, qui était super stressé rien qu'à l'idée de prendre un café... et puis les deux personnes de mon lycée... elles connaissaient mon _prénom_ ! Je ne suis pourtant pas connu. Et puis cette bande de petits garçons avec leurs glaces à la noix... ah non, à la noisette. Bref, ils faisaient un boucan pas possible, je leur aurais bien mis leurs stupides coupes dans le..  
-Gaara, calme-toi, c'est passé ! fit Hiro en riant, faisant du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas recracher son café.  
-Ah non, je me suis contenu pendant cinq heures d'affilée, je vais exploser. Et puis tu te souviens de cette femme venue avec son petit-ami ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient dégueulasses, ces deux-là, j'aurais préféré qu'ils fassent leurs affaires dans les toilettes... Ils ont passé plus de temps à faire leurs papouilles qu'à boire leurs sodas... Eux aussi, j'aurais pu les démonter.  
-Alala... tu vas m'étouffer, tu sais ?  
-Désolé.  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que tu as retenu ne serait-ce qu'_une chose_ de positive ?

J'ai fait mine de réfléchir en sirotant mon café.

-Eh bien... les toilettes sont propres, contrairement à chez moi après le passage de mon frère, et euh... les muffins, putain !  
-Sérieusement, Gaara.  
-Ahhh, sérieusement ? Bah... c'est plutôt amusant, comme boulot. Les gens sont sympas, c'est bien payé, euh... _les muffins, putain !_ J'adore les muffins ! Qui les fait ? C'est Jiro, hein ? Je ne me souviens jamais.  
-Ils ne les fait pas tous, tu imagines tout ce qu'il aurait à faire ?  
-Bah regarde tout ce qu'il fait déjà.  
-Ouais.

On est restés quelque secondes en silence, buvant nos cafés et grignotant nos muffins.

-Bon Gaara, il faut que je rentre, je commence tôt demain et si je ne me dépêche pas, le campus sera fermé.  
-Il ferme à quelle heure, vingt-trois heures ?  
-Oui. Si j'arrive à choper un bus, je peux y être à temps.  
-Les heures de ton campus sont compliquées...  
-Ouais je sais, mais bon. Allez Gaara, je te dis à mercredi ! Je ne travaille pas demain.  
-Ah ouais c'est vrai... Bah, à mercredi alors. Bonne chance pour demain matin.  
-À toi aussi !

Hiro s'est dirigé en courant vers l'arrêt de bus, un muffin et son café à la main. Il m'a laissé le sac de muffins. Souriant, j'ai réuni toutes mes dernières forces pour me diriger vers la maison.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard (même vingts), j'atteins enfin la porte. Je mets tellement de temps à sortir mes clés que j'ai l'impression d'être soûl, aussi Akira a fini par m'ouvrir, alerté par le bruit que je faisais.

-Gaara ! Enfin te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte ? Tu avais peur que je te mange, ou alors que je te gronde pour être rentré si tard ? Eh bien effectivement, file dans ta chambre, tu vas dormir sans dîner !  
-Avec plaisir, je suis mort, ai-je marmonné en clignant des yeux devant la lumière crue de l'entrée.  
-C'était une blague voyons, je savais bien que tu allais rentrer assez tard. Tu as faim ? J'avais préparé un peu de chili con carne avec du riz, il en reste pas mal. Je te le réchauffe ?  
-Euh... ouais d'accord, avec un plat bourratif comme ça, je m'endormirai comme une souche. Tu veux des muffins ? ai-je proposé en tendant le petit sac à Akira.  
-Ohhhh, bien sûûûûr que j'en veux ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant des yeux larmoyants. Tu es teeeeellement gentil...  
-Ça va ça va, ce ne sont que des muffins.  
-_Quoi ?!_  
-Bon OK, des _muffins_, putain !

Akira a rit en prenant le sachet et l'a déposé dans la cuisine. Je l'ai vaguement entendu mettre quelque chose dans le micro-ondes tandis que je me changeais dans ma chambre. À mon retour, Akira avait posé mon assiette, un grand verre d'eau et une serviette sur la table basse. Je me suis affalé dans le canapé à côté de lui.

-C'est gentil d'avoir fait tout ça, soufflai-je en m'emparant de ma cuillère pour commencer à manger, et me rendre ainsi compte que j'avais faim (en plus des deux-trois muffins que j'ai avalés).  
-Alors, cette première journée ? Pas trop dur ? Tu n'as insulté personne ?  
-Mais non, pourquoi diable tout le monde pense que je vais insulter tous les clients ?!  
-Avoue-le, toi aussi tu le pensais.  
-... Oui c'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé ! Je suis resté étonnamment calme, et puis les clients ne m'ont même pas fait chier une seule seconde.  
-Gaara, surveille ton langage cru ! Et puis je sais que tu mens, tu as déjà évacué toute ta colère avant de rentrer, j'en suis sûr.  
-... _Oui c'est vrai_. Mais comment tu le sais ?!  
-Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, je te connais bien. Voyons, tu ne me connais pas ?  
-Si, un peu.  
-Eh bah alors !

J'ai fini mon assiette en regardant un vieux film mais, trop fatigué, j'ai abandonné l'idée de la fin. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand Akira m'a rappelé.

-Gaara, va dormir, ne te force pas à rester ici ! Tu as cours demain, tu imagines si tu te réveilles ici, tu seras en retard !  
-Mouais, mouais, tu as sûrement raison, ai-je grogné en étouffant un bâillement, me levant du canapé et me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit...  
-Bonne nuit Gaara, dors bien! Oh euh, attends...

Je me suis stoppé au milieu de l'escalier et me suis retourné.

-... Nan rien, c'est pas grave, tu es fatigué. Bonne nuit :)

J'ai haussé les épaules et ai gravi les dernières marches me séparant de mon lit. Je suis tombé dessus sans prendre la peine de ranger quoique ce soit ni d'enlever quoique ce soit (je déteste pourtant dormir en t-shirt en été).

Tiens, je viens de me rappeler que le père de Sasuke était à la maison tout à l'heure. Akira a peut-être zappé qu'il devait me donner des explications. Ah mais... il voulait peut-être m'en parler quand il m'a rappelé tout à l'heure. C'est gentil de m'avoir épargné une telle explication, étant donné mon état.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de repenser à ma journée, je me suis directement endormi.

**17 juillet - 13h et quelques**

(Longue) pause entre deux examens. J'ai dit à Sasuke que son père était chez moi hier. Il a été aussi choqué que moi mais a réussi à contenir son énervement. Du moins, devant moi en tout cas. On a commencé à se demander pourquoi il était venu mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke est passé à autre chose. Moi en l'occurrence.

-Dis-donc, tu m'as pas encore raconté ! Hier c'était ton premier jour ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
-Euh, mouais. C'était... fatiguant.  
-C'est normal. Mais, fatiguant fatiguant ou plutôt fatiguant dans le genre, "je vais tous les buter" ?  
-Les deux.  
-Oh non, tu as frappé des clients j'en suis sûr !  
-Mais **NON**, BORDEL ! J'ai frappé personne hier, arrêtez de _tous_ penser ça ! Merde !  
-Du calme Ga-chan, je te taquinais. Je sais que tu ferais pas ça.  
-Pff, tu penses le contraire.  
-C'est entièrement faux. À la longue, je connais les raisons qui te poussent à frapper et à ne _pas_ frapper.

Je l'ai regardé deux secondes puis j'ai mordu avec hargne dans ma pomme. Sasuke a continué de sourire.

-Tu travailles ce soir ? me demande-t-il. Je passerai peut-être te dire bonjour.  
-Mmhh... faut voir. Tant que tu me fais pas chier.  
-Si tu veux, je commanderai à quelqu'un d'autre ! Hiro, par exemple.  
-Il bosse pas aujourd'hui. Mais je veux bien que tu commandes à une autre personne que moi.  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres ! J'irai sûrement avec Kamui, elle avait aussi envie de te "voir sur ton lieu de travail".  
-Ouais ouais OK.

Silence.

-Tu es gentil, dis-je en détournant les yeux.  
-Oui je sais. Enfin, plutôt conciliant. Je peux mordre dans ta pomme ?

Je l'ai tendue à Sasuke avec un petit sourire, toujours regardant dans la direction opposée.

Bon, en réalité, j'aurais très bien pu zapper ce moment vu qu'il n'apporte rien. Passons au retour chez moi avant de repartir "au boulot".

-Bah Papa, t'es encore là ? Ma parole, ne travailles-tu jamais ? me suis-je écrié.  
-Et les semaines que j'ai passé à Tokyo, t'en fais quoi ? répliqua-t-il en agitant sa cuisse de poulet dans ma direction.  
-Ouais bon... tu ne devais pas passer au magasin de la ville ?  
-Si, mais plus tard. Ils peuvent attendre. En fait, je voulais te voir avant.  
-Ah.

Nous y voilà.  
Je m'installe à côté d'Akira sur le canapé.

-J'aimerais t'expliquer quelques trucs. Hier, quand Uchiwa-san est passé, euh... il voulait me parler de toi, en fait.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Oh, des horreurs par-ci par-là... mais il m'a aussi posé des questions sur moi.  
-Quel genre de questions ?  
-Il m'a demandé si je t'avais élevé - déjà, on voit qu'il est très poli avec moi aussi. Quand je lui ai répondu que non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'air plutôt content. Il m'a alors posé plein de questions sur ton vrai père et sur ton père adoptif précédent...  
-Et tu... qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
-Bah la vérité, que je ne savais pas grand-chose. Mais il a beaucoup insisté sur le sujet, et ça m'inquiète. Alors à l'avenir, fais attention avec lui, ménage-toi, et euh...  
-J'aurais du mal à refaire ce que j'ai fait hier. Tant que je ne le croise pas, c'est bon.  
-Oui... si tu le dis.

Je me suis levé pour aller me préparer. À peine montè-je la première marche de l'escalier qu'Akira m'attrapait le bras.

-Surtout, reste cool, hein ?  
-La bonne blague. Je le tuerais de mes blanches mains si je pouvais.  
-Mais tu ne le feras pas, car tu es un bon garçon! s'écria-t-il en me tapotant la tête.  
-Oui Papa!  
-Allez, file dans ta chambre t'habiller! Au fait, on part ensemble après, pour faire un bout de chemin tous les deux ?  
-Un bout de chemin ? Tu veux dire, marcher deux minutes avec moi puis me quitter pour prendre ta voiture ?  
-Exactement !  
-Rooolala. Si tu veux.  
-Tu ne pouvais refuser ! Haha !

Je lui ai tapoté l'épaule en secouant la tête, l'air compatissant, puis je suis monté m'habiller.

**X**

_Mais il m'a soûlé c'connard ! Toujours à fourrer son nez là où il faut pas! Fait chier. Si je m'écoutais, je découperais le père de Sasuke comme le fait l'autre américain là, Dexter. Si j'étais aussi méticuleux que lui... Bref._

_Je crois que je commence à m'habituer au fait de "servir" des gens. Au moins, j'ai pas de problèmes pour m'entendre avec les autres "collègues" (ça fait vraiment bizarre quand ça sort de ma bouche, non ?), vu que j'en connais très bien deux. Les autres, je m'en tape. Mais on m'a présenté, alors je suis obligé d'être aimable aussi avec eux (mais bon, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient chiants). Et Sasuke n'a pas du tout été chiant au café. Il a été très poli et tout le tralala._

_Bref. Tout ça, c'est pas très intéressant. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui est intéressant, je vous le demande. Pas ça, en tout cas. BREF, je m'égare._

_Avec le travail, le travail de Sasuke, le père de Sasuke, Hiro et Tomo (et encore, celui-là je ne l'ai même pas vu), j'ai à peine eu le temps de penser aux examens qui se déroulent. Enfin, j'ai un peu révisé, mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu occupé (wouaouh, j'ai une vie active maintenant). C'est en ce moment même, j'ai vraiment hâte que ça finisse. Ben tiens, je me demande ce qu'on va faire cet été ? Si toutefois nous voulons faire quelque chose._

_En plus de tout ce que j'ai à gérer, je n'arrive même pas à voir ma meilleure amie. En fait, c'est une plaie, d'avoir une vie active. Jongler avec tout ça, ça me... pfiouu. Kamui me harcèle continuellement par SMS en dénonçant le fait qu'on ne se voit plus, et elle a totalement raison. Je la vois qu'au lycée, et comme c'étaient les examens on s'est pas beaucoup croisés._

_En tout cas, ces vacances s'annoncent assez... mouvementées._

**o0 Owari 0o**

Nyaaahaha fin du chapitre! Je n'avais plus d'idées, est-ce que la fin paraît normale ? C'est parce qu'en fait y'a eu un long moment où j'ai pas écrit, entre le chapitre et sa fin. Donc ça me paraît un peu bizarre, et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il se passe pas grand-chose.

Sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Donnez-moi votre avis :D On arrive dans un tournant de la fic, tout va s'accélérer, ahaha... xD Pardon.

Et encore un joyeux anniversaire à ma fic :P Elle parle et marche maintenant x)

Je vous dis donc, à bientôt! :D

**PS :** ah oui, euh.. si vous avez des suggestions pour la fin, envoyez-moi un message ou laissez-la en review si vous êtes pas inscrits :) Mais c'est vrai que ce serait mieux que ce soit pas exposé à tout le monde :O Je verrai si quelqu'un me donnera quelque chose qui m'intéresse x)

Allez, à très bientôt! :D Kisu ^^


	25. Yorokobi no Uta

Hello hello people! Comment ça va ? Ça se passe bien vos vacances ? Oui parce que j'suis en VACANCES, enfin, il était temps ! Saleté de bac de mes deux... v_v bref. xD Voici le chapitre 25 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** que je vous livre ici, un chapitre fort... intéressant (c'est ironique, c'est la 1ère fois que je trouve qu'il se passe autant rien dans un chapitre xD). Abhérent (je ne crois pas que ce soit un vrai mot xD). Mais bon... C'est tout de même un chapitre :D Laissez-moi vos impressions surtout!

_Bonne lecture !_ :D

**Chapitre 25 : Yorokobi no Uta**

_C'est l'été les enfants. J'ai bien envie de redire exactement la même chose que l'année dernière, à savoir "Pas trop tôt, enfin les vacances d'été. Un mois à se prélasser au soleil... Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un mois à se prélasser dans son lit à dormir ouais !", mais... Ça ferait trop répétitif. Remarque, comme je viens de le redire, ça fait déjà répétitif. Bref._

_Pour le moment, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on va faire cet été, disons qu'on a pas de but précis. Déjà, il faut qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Sasuke et la fin des examens ; on pourrait se dire que comme c'est les vacances, il n'y a pas de problème, mais devinez qui travaille le week-end ? Sasuke et moi-même. Et une fête d'anniversaire pour Sasuke sans Sasuke, on voit pas l'intérêt._

_De toute manière, cette année l'anniversaire de Sasuke c'est lundi, un peu avant qu'on ait les résultats des examens, alors une soirée c'est pas facile à réaliser. Tout sera fait le week-end du 28 juillet. En plus, nous, les dernières années, avons nos résultats plus tard, on est donc obligés de retourner au lycée le 30 juillet pour voir les résultats. Ça soûle hein ? Bref._

_Durant cette semaine, bah... que dire... J'ai parlé une ou deux fois au téléphone avec Tomo, en essayant de se fixer des rendez-vous (on a décidé de se voir pendant les vacances vu que... c'est les vacances), j'ai essayé de « rattraper le temps perdu » avec Kamui tout en lui promettant que pendant les vacances ce serait différent... J'ai aussi promis un tas de choses à Hiro, Sasuke et d'autres gens (qui ?), on verra si tout se passe comme je l'ai dit._

_Nous voici donc en plein milieu de cette fête incroyable, où je ne connais en tout que cinq personnes, à savoir Sasuke, Kiba, Hiro, Kamui et Naruto. Les autres étaient occupés ce week-end et, Kiba étant l'organisateur, il a invité des « connaissances ». Il faut dire que Kiba a une cote de popularité plus élevée que la mienne._

**XxX**

**28 juillet – 22h et quelques (maybe ?)**

La fête bat son plein. Enfin je suppose, je suis dans une chambre à l'autre bout de la maison avec Hiro. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de les chercher. Tout ce monde au-dehors, avec leurs bouteilles d'alcool et leur musique à te détruire les tympans, m'effraie au plus au point. J'attendrai qu'on vienne me chercher (Sasuke sait où je suis).

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas beaucoup bu, autrement j'aurais eu la gueule de bois en retrouvant ma famille ! s'était exclamé Hiro en levant son verre de coca.  
-Oui, ça aurait pu être gênant, ai-je répondu en souriant. Tu pars à quelle heure demain matin ?  
-Mon train est à 11h30, le temps que j'aille chercher mes affaires et tout ça... Il faudra que je parte tôt.  
-Pauvre de toi.  
-Oui... Enfin, heureusement que j'ai déjà préparé mon sac, tu imagines !

On a bu une gorgée de nos verres respectifs, puis Hiro a repris la parole.

-Au fait, ne serait-ce pas mieux de retourner à la fête ? Je veux dire, on est là pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke, tout de même. Rester ici, ça fait un peu comme être des parias ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
-C'est pas vrai, on est pas des parias ! On aime juste pas le bruit avec les gens bourrés et les inconnus. Et puis Sasuke sait que c'est pas mon truc. Si il veut nous voir, il a qu'à venir nous chercher.

À ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre où nous étions s'ouvrit et Sasuke entra, une couronne en plastique sur la tête. Haha, c'est moi qui la lui ai mise au début de la soirée.

-Hey, j'avais peur que vous ayez changé d'endroit. Comment se passe votre fête ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.  
-Bah c'est cool, mais c'est vrai que ça manque de pep's, ai-je confié en hochant la tête.  
-Normal, je ne suis même pas là ! C'est **ma **fête et vous vous isolez comme des parias...  
-_On est pas des parias ! _nous sommes écriés Hiro et moi en même temps.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Hiro, je croyais que tu allais chez ta famille ? Il est pratiquement minuit.  
-Déjà ? Rooh, le temps passe vite. Plus d'alcool ça veut dire ? Je commençais à en avoir marre du Coca... Bon allez, je m'autorise un petit verre de Manzana. Excusez-moi...

Et il sortit en fermant doucement la porte. J'ai bu une autre gorgée de soda à la cerise.

-C'est trop fort, dès que j'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à venir nous chercher si tu voulais nous voir, tu es arrivé. Je devrais peut-être demander de l'argent ou un truc dans le genre.  
-Trop tard, tu l'as mentionné, tu ne peux plus rien avoir, répliqua Sasuke en hochant la tête.  
-Bof, si tu le dis. Tu es venu me voir ?  
-Ouais, je m'amusais bien, mais c'est moins drôle quand t'es pas là.  
-Oui je sais. Je suis quelqu'un d'indispensable.  
-Haha, si tu veux.  
-Mais c'est le cas ! Bref. Tu as aimé tes cadeaux ?  
-Ouais, ils étaient pas mal, en particulier les dix-sept tablettes de chocolat, c'était plutôt cool.  
-N'est-ce pas ? Dis-donc, n'as-tu pas un petit ami extrêmement intelligent ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on a eu l'idée avec Kamui, et dix-sept tablettes de chocolat c'est pas gratuit, mais bon... Je suis quand même fier.  
-Tu as de quoi. J'en ai mangé une à la noisette, c'était vraiment trop bon !  
-Oui je sais. Bon, je te donne ton vrai cadeau, maintenant.  
-Hein ? C'était pas ça, mon vrai cadeau ?  
-Naan, du chocolat ? Non mais attends, c'est nul ! Enfin non, du chocolat c'est tout sauf _nul_, mais ça passe pas trop pour un anniversaire... Bref, on offre pas ça pour un dix-septième anniversaire, surtout quand on occupe le statut de "relation privilégiée" !  
-Tu veux dire petit-ami ?  
-Oui ! J'aime pas ce mot.  
-Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.  
-J'ai pas fait exprès.  
-Ah.

J'ai sorti une enveloppe de ma poche arrière sous les yeux intrigués de Sasuke.

-Encore une fois, je ne pense pas que le chocolat soit un cadeau nul, loin de là. C'est un EXCELLENT cadeau, ai-je marmonné. Mais c'est plus que du chocolat ça. Tiens.  
-Euh OK... Mais dis-moi, c'est pas un chèque quand même ? demanda Sasuke en prenant l'enveloppe sans me quitter les yeux.  
-Ouvre-la, ai-je ordonné.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Après avoir rapidement parcouru le document, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et se posèrent de nouveau vers moi.

-Tu... tu m'offres un appartement ? s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé.  
-Grand Dieu non ! Comme si j'en avais les moyens. Je te donne juste le quartier...  
-Et le numéro de téléphone et le bâtiment et... C'est exactement ça! Tu me _donnes _un appartement!  
-Pff, non... Enfin, prends ça comme tu veux. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard. J'ai téléphoné, ils m'ont dit que tout n'était pas rempli. Et puis ça m'a pas semblé trop cher... D'ailleurs, désolé, c'est qu'un stud..

Mais je fus coupé par l'étreinte de Sasuke. Après quelque secondes, j'y ai vaguement répondu puis j'ai voulu me séparer de lui. En vain.

-Sasuke, ça suffit, ce n'est qu'un papier et un numéro de téléphone.  
-Non, c'est bien plus que ça je... comment tu as fait pour trouver ça ? C'est incroyable... Je..  
-Haha, tu pensais que j'avais abandonné les recherches hein ? Eh bah nan ! En fait c'est juste qu'on a pas pensé aux villes d'à côté, c'est tout. C'est juste à la limite de Konoha. Ça fera un peu long par contre pour venir mais bon...

Deuxième interruption. Cette fois, c'est sa langue dans ma bouche.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça pour moi. J'en reviens pas...  
-Mais t'arrêtes!  
-Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferai! Absolument tout ce que tu veux. Après ça je..  
-Je veux que tu te taises, pour commencer. J'ai effectivement dit que c'était meilleur que du chocolat, mais en réalité, c'est même pas un cadeau en soi. Je me contente de te donner une info, c'est tout. Alors tu t'calmes !

Sasuke a respiré profondément en s'écartant un peu, puis il m'a souri.

-Tu as toi aussi besoin de te calmer, constata-t-il.  
-C'est toi qui m'énerve. Tu en fais toujours trop.  
-Mais enfin c'est faux! Avoue quand même que j'ai de quoi être heureux... Ça fait presque deux mois que je cherche quelque part où loger et tu "m'offres" ça le jour de mon anniversaire... C'est comme si je t'avais donné quelque chose que tu cherchais ardemment à ton dernier anniversaire!  
-Je ne cherche pas.  
-Tu ne cherches pas.. quoi ?  
-Rien, justement. Je ne suis pas un homme qui cherche. Je ne fais que trouver.

Sasuke m'a lancé un regard genre. Je voyais qu'il se retenait de rire. Moi aussi, mais avec un visage impassible. Puis d'un seul coup, il m'a renversé de sorte à ce que je sois allongé sur le lit en me tenant par les épaules. Il m'a passé une main dans les cheveux, son front à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu sais Gaara, je crois que tu vas me rendre fou.  
-Tu veux dire, plus fou que tu ne l'es ?  
-Oui, bien plus que ça.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon humour te dépasse.  
-Non non, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Mais tu vas vraiment me rendre dingue... C'est la première fois que je ressens autant le besoin d'être cucul avec quelqu'un. En fait, je crois que tu n'es pas bon pour ma santé.  
-Désolé d'être comme, euh.. une maladie ou quelque chose dans le genre... ai-je marmonné, ne comprenant pas grand-chose.  
-Tss, tu n'es pas une maladie. J'ai juste utilisé une expression, d'autres mots pour définir ce que je ressens.  
-Ahh, d'accord. Mais n'utilise pas de mots. Les mots c'est nul, avec moi y'a jamais assez de précision, en plus si tu utilises le mauvais mot ça peut faire mal, très mal.  
-Et donc, tu utilises quelle méthode pour communiquer ?  
-Ça dépend.. les yeux, la bouche, le chocolat.  
-Le chocolat ?  
-Exactement. Ou bien la bouche. Tu vois là, si je t'embrasse, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de déductions possibles à faire. Sans les mots, tu restes vague mais tout en étant précis, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Non, répondit Sasuke, mais c'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu ne t'exprimes pas avec des mots, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.  
-C'est toi qu'a aucun sens !

Sasuke a ri, puis m'a embrassé encore une fois. Je déteste quand il m'embrasse avec autant de douceur, je me sens en position de faiblesse après. Pour ne pas perdre contenance (même si c'était déjà fait), je me suis relevé pour être en position assise. Sasuke a suivi.

-Ça me dérange pas de ne pas comprendre ce que tu dis. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours...  
-Mais... justement si, non ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une journée où tu n'as pas dit "putain Gaara, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis".  
-Je pensais que tu n'avais rien remarqué, vu que tu n'expliquais _jamais_ rien ! s'exclama Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, je disais en général... Disons que, _la plupart du temps_, je comprends ce que tu dis. Là tout de suite, je comprends.  
-Pff, que dalle. Et puis c'est toi qui remarques rien, j'explique toujours! Mais après tu dis un truc genre "bon c'est pas grave" alors... Je m'arrête.  
-Eh bah ce "bon c'est pas grave" signifie que j'abandonne, mais que je n'ai pas compris quand même!  
-Wouaah... ce que t'es compliqué. Je me demande ce que je fais avec un mec comme toi.  
-C'est toi le mec compliqué ! "Les mots c'est nul", non mais c'est n'importe quoi ça ! Quel genre de personne ne s'exprime pas avec des mots ? T'es carrément barré comme mec !  
-Ta gueule ! Le fait que je sois barré n'a aucun rapport avec la situation présente ! Moi j'aime la précision, voilà tout ! Sans prendre de risques ! Toi tu te casses la tête avec des mots pour former des jolies phrases mais en réalité, tu sors que du caca boudin ! Et toc, dans tes dents !  
-Vas-y c'est toi le caca ! La ferme !

Nos yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et sans crier gare, j'ai explosé de rire. Je sentais toujours le regard de Sasuke sur moi.

-Je rêve, tu.. tu viens de... de me traiter de caca ? ai-je hoqueté en essayant de retenir mon rire, sans succès. En plus d'être compliqué, t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'immature, non ?  
-T'as dit caca en premier, marmonna Sasuke en détournant le regard, les joues rougissantes.  
-Et tu t'enfonces en plus ! Ah nan... C'est dingue, tu... je suis vraiment amoureux de toi... !

Mon rire s'évanouît doucement. Sasuke m'a regardé, les joues toujours rouges et a ri un peu. Il s'est rapproché de moi sur le lit, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de moi. C'est bien sûr paradoxal, mais je ne supporte pas quand il est trop près, ma contenance s'envole comme une plume.

-Je pense que je me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre dire, dit-il.  
-Tu le réentendras pas de sitôt ! À chaque fois que je le dis, c'est sans faire exprès, sans réfléchir. Je serai sur mes gardes à l'avenir.  
-Je te piègerai quand même.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Ouais. Je veux l'entendre encore une fois, et encore, et encore.

Il se rapproche encore. Son nez effleure le mien, puis ses lèvres, puis sa langue. Je déteste quand il fait les choses aussi doucement, ça me tuuuue putain... Il a vraiment su trouver mon point faible ce connard.  
Et voilà que je sens sa main se balader de nouveau, cette fois au niveau de mon entrejambe. Oh non..

Il descend sur mon cou. Putain, il le fait vraiment exprès pour me voir perdre mes moyens. Et j'en ai marre de perdre mes moyens, il faut que j'aie un peu de classe tout de même.

-Sasuke, arrête-toi..  
-Mmhh ? Excuse-moi, je te gêne ?  
-Oui (qui veut dire non).

Et il s'est écarté. Comme ça, sans rien. Il m'a souri.

-Ça va pas ça, je me laisse trop emporter. Je suis désolé. Il faut me le dire quand ça arrive. Enfin comme.. maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se levant du lit et en effaçant les plis sur sa chemise. Bref... Tout ça pour dire, merci pour le cadeau qui n'en est pas vraiment un, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Aargh, qu'il arrête de faire le gentil, c'est une attitude qui me donne envie de lui enlever ses vêtements.

-Tu viens ? J'ai envie de faire la fête. Il paraît, d'après cette couronne, que c'est moi le roi de la soirée.  
-Je te suis...

J'ai plaqué Sasuke contre la porte puis je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, le feu de l'action sans doute.

-Héé, tu m'embrasses pas souvent, j'aurais du profiter.  
-Comment ça ? Si je t'embrasse.  
-Nan, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Tu devrais pas faire ce genre de choses, c'est un de ces trucs qui me donnent envie de t'enlever tes vêtements.  
-Haha, euh... Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Ouais.  
-OK OK...

Et il me prit par la main et m'entraîna hors de la chambre.

**XxX**

_J'ai un peu trop bu cette nuit. Je me suis bien amusé et tout, mais... je me suis rappelé seulement **après **avoir bu que je ne tenais pas très bien l'alcool. Apparemment, je me suis bien fait remarqué après. Je me suis d'ailleurs réveillé tout nu, mais Sasuke m'a assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne lui ai pas demandé les détails, mais il paraît que j'avais chaud. Moi ça me suffit comme explication._

_Sasuke a décidé de téléphoner pour son appartement le lundi. Forcément, quand on a la gueule de bois, ça passe pas très bien. On a surtout décidé de se reposer le dimanche, et de programmer ce qu'on allait faire non pas durant les vacances mais le lundi seulement. Comme je l'ai dit, avec une gueule de bois, ça passe pas très bien. En fait on va se contenter d'aller voir les résultats des examens, téléphoner pour l'appart', aller à l'appart' et aller à nos jobs respectifs. Enfin je parle pour Sasuke, moi je ne travaille pas demain._

_Tiens bah justement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire après.. ? Profiter des vacances sans doute, devant la TV ou dans mon lit._

**XxX**

**30 juillet - 13h et quelques**

On est allés à l'appart', il est plutôt cool. Suffisant pour une personne, et puis partiellement payé parce que Sasuke fait encore ses études et qu'il est mineur. Que demande le peuple ?  
Jeudi il ne travaille pas et moi je finis tôt, on pourra tout déménager comme ça. Mes pauvres bras.. ils ne se remettront jamais des courbatures eues précédemment.

Nous voici maintenant en train de repartir du lycée, nos résultats en tête. J'ai complètement foiré le Japonais ancien, j'ai même un peu dormi pendant l'épreuve. Les maths m'ont sauvé comme d'habitude, note quasi-parfaite, l'Anglais ça passe, l'Histoire aussi, les sciences c'est tout juste et... je ne sais plus. Sasuke a eu des bonnes notes partout, bien sûr.

-Dis-donc, je croyais que tu avais bossé en Jap' ? s'étonna Sasuke. C'est quoi ce 18 sur 100, tu te fiches de moi ?  
-Non mais arrête un peu, t'es pas mon père OK ? Et puis dix-huit c'est déjà bien, j'y ai vraiment mis toutes mes forces.  
-_Toutes tes forces ? _Enfin voyons, j'ai eu plus de cinquante points de plus que toi !  
-Arrête un peu de me comparer à toi, tu m'énerves. Tu n'es pas l'exemple à suivre, que je sache, nan ? Tu penses que tu es parfait ?  
-Rooh ça va, je voulais juste te remettre les yeux en face des trous, c'est tout. J'aurais pu te comparer à n'importe qui, Kamui, Shino, Naruto...  
-T'es obligé de me comparer à quelqu'un ? Je suis censé tout faire pour vous battre et être en compétition avec vous ?  
-Non.. enfin dans un certain sens oui mais...  
-Ça suffit, j'aime pas me battre. Les résultats sont pour moi, et c'est tout. Fin de la discussion.  
-Mais..  
-_J'ai dit _fin de la discussion.

Sasuke détourna le regard en faisant la moue, les joues rouges. J'adore quand il fait cette tête.

-Je veux juste que tu aies de bons résultats. Tes notes comptent autant que les miennes pour moi, voilà tout.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-(regard blasé de Sasuke) Tu ne vois pas une _minuscule petite raison _qui pourrait me _pousser _à tenir à toi et tes résultats ?  
-Oh tu sais, il peut y en avoir des dizaines, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus.  
-Pff... tu es vraiment un crétin, marmonna Sasuke en me frappant à l'épaule, mais néanmoins retrouvant le sourire.  
-'Azy c'est toi le crétin, Monsieur j'ai-eu-vingt-neuf-en-histoire !  
-Mais tais-toiiii putaiiiinnn...

On s'est battus pour de faux pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis on a repris notre calme.

-Gaara... ? Tu m'accompagnes à mon travail ? me demande Sasuke en faisant des yeux larmoyants.  
-Que dalle, c'est dans le sens inverse à ma maison. Et il faut que je me repose, je suis fatigué. Tes coups en particulier m'ont exhaussé.  
-Tu parles ! Allez, s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît !  
-Tu m'offres quoi en échange ?  
-Ma vie ? Mon âme ? Du chocolat ? Euh... je t'offre ce que tu veux à manger pour ce soir et demain !  
-Vendu ! Te rétracte pas, je vais faire un écrit de tout ça. C'est un pacte.  
-Oui oui... enfin quand je disais ce que tu veux...  
-Nan nan! Tout est fini, Uchiwa! Ton porte-monnaie sera mort je te dis, MORT !

**14h**

J'aurais bien aimé rester discuter avec Sasuke et Eriza, mais d'après mon père quand je suis dans les parages le travail n'avance pas. Alors j'ai du me retirer et partir.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire... Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de rentrer tout de suite finalement, il fait assez beau aujourd'hui et on ne se croirait pas dans un four, pour une fois. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Tiens, mais c'est Tomo.

-Allô ?  
-Salut Gaara, tu vas bien ?  
-Ouais, cool. Et toi ?  
-Oui. Je savais que tu étais en vacances, j'en ai profité pour t'appeler. Dis-moi, là tout de suite, tu ne fais rien, non ?  
-C'est pile-poil le mot, je ne fais rien.  
-Et tu ne voudrais pas profiter de cette belle journée d'été avec moi ?  
-Eh bien ma foi, ça m'a l'air tentant dit comme ça. Où es-tu ? Je suis dans le centre-ville moi.  
-Oui je sais, je peux te voir d'ici. Presque t'entendre d'ailleurs, c'est un peu bizarre comme écho.. Bref, si tu te tournes de je-ne-sais-combien de degrés sur ta gauche, peut-être que tu auras une idée de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Exécution. Je le voyais effectivement assis à la table d'un restaurant, sous un parasol. Il me faisait signe avec un grand sourire, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Tu aurais pu te lever, nan ? dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.  
-C'était plus tentant de te téléphoner. J'aime bien faire ça.  
-Ah bon. Tu te joues de tes personnages, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouais, dit-il en raccrochant et je fis de suite de même, j'aime avoir.. le contrôle de la situation. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'ai accompagné Sasuke au "travail".. euh.. ouulala ça sonne pas bien!  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des collègues. Donc entendre le mot "travail" ne me paraît pas bizarre.  
-Je voulais dire quand ça sortait de ma bouche.. mais tu n'as plus vraiment l'habitude de m'entendre dire des trucs de toute façon. Bref. Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Heuu, à part profiter du soleil... Ça te dit une glace ? J'espère que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé au déjeuner.  
-Beaucoup mangé ? Bah, un repas quoi. Mais je suis OK pour une glace, dans un endroit un peu plus éloigné peut-être ? Il y a pas mal de monde près d'ici.

D'un geste machinal, j'ai montré le magasin d'Akira. Merde, j'ai pas fait exprès. Je me demande s'il l'a vu ? Comment je pourrais savoir, il porte des lunettes de soleil. C'est la même chose que Shino.

-Du monde... Ouais je comprends. Il y a un petit fast-food plus loin, tu veux y aller ?  
-Je te suis.

Nous voici une dizaine de minutes plus tard, assis à une sorte de table de jardin derrière le fast-food. Sur le trajet, comme je déteste qu'il y ait un silence parce que j'ai peur qu'on s'ennuie avec moi, j'ai raconté ma matinée tout en rappelant toutes les sept secondes que "je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire et que donc je préférais dire de la merde pour mieux le soûler".

-Dis-donc, je pensais que tu ne prenais _qu'une glace _? me suis-je étonné en voyant le plateau de Tomo, qui était composé d'un menu complet plus un autre sandwich et une glace immense qui était sûrement pour quatre personnes.  
-Ouais mais nan, le restaurant où j'ai déjeuné n'était pas très bon. J'ai tout avalé par principe, mais il me fallait un petit supplément.  
-Un _supplément_... j'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as aussi pris un menu complet avec une glace.  
-Erreur, j'ai pris un petit menu contenant un petit sandwich et une glace! J'allais paraître ridicule avec tout ce que tu avais dans ton plateau, si moi je ne commandais qu'un vulgaire machin. Et puis j'ai pris ce petit menu parce que j'ai bien mangé ce midi.  
-Tu as bien mangé, parce que...  
-J'ai cuisiné, oui.  
-Ah OK.. ! Étant avec Sasuke, je pensais que vous seriez allés dans un fast-food dans ce genre-là ou un autre truc.  
-Non, Akira avait fait les courses, j'ai profité.  
-Haha, d'accord.

Silence pendant lequel je bois une gorgée de mon soda et Tomo mord dans un de ses énormes sandwiches.

-Excuse-moi de parler de ça, mais... commença Tomo d'un air gêné, trempant quelques frites dans de la sauce.  
-Je ne te pardonnerai que s'il le faut.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que l'on reste dans le centre-ville, tout à l'heure ? C'était pas à cause du monde, non ?

...

-.. C'est à cause de Sasuke, hein ? poursuivit-il.

Merde. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement vu mon geste vers le magasin, ou alors il est intelligent. Ou peut-être qu'il m'a vu rentrer dans le magasin avec Sasuke et qu'il a compris, tout simplement. On va opter pour celle-là.

-Gaara, est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois revenu dans ta vie ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! ai-je répliqué avec sincérité, les yeux ouverts de surprise. C'est pas du tout ça... C'est juste que.. J'ai un peu du mal avec le fait de voir mon passé et mon présent qui se mélangent, c'est... je dis n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi, j'aurais du t'expliquer.. En fait tu es un peu comme une preuve vivante de mon passé, et puis je... c'est pas quelque chose que je veux remettre à la surface. Mais tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois et.. Ce serait horrible de ma part de te laisser et.. pfffffff.

J'ai repris mon souffle. Bon sang, je raconte vraiment du caca.

-C'est bon Gaara, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'ai saisi ce que tu voulais dire. Je comprends.  
-Tu comprends ? me suis-je exclamé, abasourdi.  
-Oui oui.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, assura Tomo avec un sourire.  
-T'es sûr ? ai-je insisté.  
-T'es résistant comme mec! Oui je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens!  
-C'était juste pour pas qu'il y ait d'incompréhension.

Il m'a de nouveau sourit, de manière plus chaleureuse cette fois-ci, puis s'est remis à manger.

-Mais tu sais, reprit Tomo, je pourrais ne rien dire à tes amis de ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais bien les rencontrer d'ailleurs.. En particulier Kamui, elle m'a l'air drôle, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.  
-C'est la seule que tu as déjà vu. Mais c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas échangé beaucoup de mots.  
-D'où le fait que je veuille la rencontrer ! Et puis tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire du bien d'elle. Outre le fait qu'elle t'ait cassé la mâchoire.  
-C'est arrivé qu'une fois, d'accord ? Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause, elle me remettait les idées en place à cause de Sasuke !  
-Moui moui... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien la voir. Et tes autres amis aussi, pourquoi pas.  
-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, tu sais, ai-je marmonné en finissant mon hamburger. À la base, je suis devenu ami avec Sasuke, et comme ils étaient ses amis, je suis "entré" dans le groupe, mais.. je ne les ai pas vraiment acceptés, dirons-nous. Même si je les aime bien quand même.  
-OK, alors euh... ils ne valent pas la peine que je les rencontre ?  
-On va dire non.  
-Mais ils sont sympas quand même ?  
-Mais ils sont sympas quand même.

Tomo sourit, puis il attaqua son second sandwich.

-Je ne veux juste pas que tu me rejettes.  
-Tomo... je t'ai dit que je te devais déjà beaucoup, et plus j'ai pas envie de te rejeter ! Disons que _je t'aime bien_, alors je vais pas te dégager comme ça ! Tu piges mieux là ?  
-Oui, dit-il en riant un peu, avec ton langage cru ça passe mieux.  
-Rooh, mon langage n'est pas si cru, j'accentue juste les choses avec des mots forts ! Même Sasuke me le reproche...  
-Tu devrais effectivement t'exprimer de manière plus polie, fit Tomo avec un faible sourire. Mais bon, c'est toujours drôle de discuter avec toi.  
-Oui je sais, je rajoute un peu de peps à ta vie.

Tomo rit un peu, finit son sandwich (quelle rapidité) puis passa à son dessert. Je lui ai quand même posé des questions sur lui, de sorte à m'entraîner à arrêter d'être égoïste. On a parlé de l'été, des projets, des projets de l'été. D'autres machins. On a discuté assez longtemps, mais j'ai fini par partir parce que, euh... j'avais envie d'aller à la maison. Et puis Sasuke m'avait demandé de lui rapporter un truc, alors si il me demande pourquoi je suis resté en ville toute la journée, je serai mal. Je ne saurai pas quoi lui répondre.

Me voici donc environ cinq heures plus tard, de retour en ville. J'attends Sasuke, qui finit l'inventaire qu'il faisait dans le magasin. En attendant, je fais mon programme de demain pour ma journée avec Kamui par SMS. Elle dit qu'elle veut faire ciné-resto-shopping-chez moi alors que moi je veux faire rien-rien-resto-rien et pourquoi pas aller chez moi. Elle voudrait sortir et c'est vrai qu'il fait beau demain, mais il fera 30°. Et moi je veux pas sortir quand il fait plus de 22°. Là il fait 24°, et c'est un miracle que je sois là.

-T'en as mis du temps, crétin ! _Mon repas ! _me suis-je exclamé en voyant Sasuke sortir du magasin.  
-Eh nan mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, j'suis pas ton chien, connard ! répliqua Sasuke.

Je lui ai souri.

-T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
-Mouais, un inventaire c'est pas top. Savais-tu qu'il y avait plus de 432 produits différents vendus dans ce magasin, et 18 marques déposées ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors tu aurais du faire l'inventaire, parce que ça m'a pris trois bonnes heures à cause de l'ordinateur en panne. Mais bon. Et toi, ton après-midi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-... à ton avis ?

J'ai réussi à oublier d'inventer un mensonge potable.

-Je suis sûr que tu as glandé devant ton PC, ou alors tu es resté sur ton canapé à te languir de moi, fit Sasuke en se caressant le menton.  
-Ça alors, tu me connais par cœur !  
-N'est-ce pas ? Bon alors sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as dormi ?  
-Comme un loir. Ah tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai le t-shirt. Pourquoi tu le voulais, déjà ?  
-Pour avoir un truc de toi, tout simplement. C'est bien le haut que tu avais tout à l'heure ?  
-Oui oui... Je ne te comprends pas, mais on va faire abstraction quand même.  
-Oui je sais que tu m'aimes.  
-Ouais.

Silence.

-Bon, on marche, mais on a pas de destination là. On va où ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Je sais pas, je te laisse choisir le restaurant, vu que c'est toi qui paye ce soir.  
-Merde, j'avais le plus petit espoir que tu aies oublié, mais toi oublier la bouffe, c'est comme me demander...  
-D'arrêter de te vanter ? De reconnaître que tu ne fais pas parti d'une race supérieure ? D'être _vivable _?  
-Mais ça suffit ! À t'entendre on croirait que je suis insupportable et prétentieux... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?  
-Rooh mais arrête, je disais ça pour rire. Faut juste que tu descendes de ton piédestal parfois. C'est ce qu'il fallait comprendre.  
-OK je vois... je vais essayer d'arrêter de le faire.  
-Merci.

**XxX**

_C'était une soirée normale, on a mangé comme des malades (vraiment sex', oulala) et contrairement à nos envies, on est respectivement rentrés chez nous. De toute manière, Sasuke travaillait demain, et moi je... bah je dois voir Kamui. Enfin je travaille de l'ouverture à onze heures seulement (**seulement ! **Ça implique que je me lève hyper tôt ! Bordel de merde !)._

_Pour le moment, j'ai pas l'impression que ces vacances vont être très rythmées. Ça m'a plutôt l'air répétitif comme vacances._

**XxX**

**31 juillet - 12h et quelques**

Ahh, se débarrasser de son tablier est une des meilleures raisons d'avoir trouvé ce job de serveur. Et aussi, le droit d'emporter la nourriture presque périmée (qui ne fait jamais long feu avec moi). En fait, ce boulot me rappelle à quel point j'aime porter des t-shirts... bref.

-Alors, madame, on fait quoi ?

Kamui me regarda en soulevant ses lunettes de soleil, un peu comme si je lui étais un être plus qu'inférieur. Un _Untermenschen _si vous préférez.

-On s'achète à manger et on glande dans ton jardin ? proposa-t-elle en souriant.  
-Euh... si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité d'acheter à manger, il y a tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Enfin, il me semble.  
-OK! Je vois... Bah dans ce cas, allons chez toi. On va pouvoir se raconter nos vies.  
-Qu'y a-t-il de plus à raconter ? On se voit tout le temps, on est voisins, on est assis à côté en classe.  
-Si on se voyait tout le temps, je me plaindrais pas de te voir pas assez, boke!  
-Hééé on calme, arrête de parler comme un mec... Tu me fais peur v.v  
-Fallait y penser avant de me négliger! Non mais oh!

Je l'ai regardée en secouant la tête, puis on a marché jusque chez moi. Après s'être généreusement servi dans mon placard et mon frigo, on s'est installés sur l'herbe de mon jardin. Kamui but une longue gorgée de son jus d'orange, puis elle se tourna vers moi en me regardant dans les yeux de manière déroutante comme elle le fait souvent.

-Alors, tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle.

Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un patient et elle ma psy. On dirait que je suis obligé de lui faire un compte-rendu sur la normalité de ma vie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Remarque, j'en ai besoin.

-Oui, tout va bien, répondis-je en buvant moi-même une gorgée de mon soda à la cerise (bien frais en plus, oulala).  
-Avec Sasuke, ça va ? Vous n'avez pas de problème ?  
-Non, tout va très bien, c'est d'ailleurs dérangeant. Parfois, quand je prends du recul, j'ai l'impression d'être un de ces couples dans les séries qui va toujours bien et qui n'a que des problèmes de merde genre "on mange quoi ce soir".  
-Et... c'est un problème de ne pas savoir quoi manger ?  
-Bah oui ! Si l'un veut des pâtes et l'autre... enfin je veux dire... _Non_, c'est pas un problème, c'est vraiment rien, j'arrive pas à trouver de mot assez fort pour dire à quel point c'est insignifiant. C'est de la merde tout ça, de la merde de se "disputer" pour des pâtes. Et encore, c'est pas une dispute, ça se termine super vite ! Parce qu'à chaque fois, on mange les deux ! Ça m'éneeeeerve...

Je bus une longue gorgée de mon soda, puis j'ai mangé quelques sôbas froides dans mon bol.

-Non mais sans rire, t'y comprends quelque chose ? insistai-je.  
-Oui je crois, mais je pense que la réponse ne va pas te plaire, marmonna Kamui en se caressant le menton (façon Sherlock Holmes).  
-Rooh non, j'ai peur. Vas-y, balance la sauce.  
-En fait, je pense tout simplement que.. tu es heureux.

Réflexion. Beûrk.

-Beûrk.  
-Je savais que t'apprécierai pas! Mais c'est la vérité pourtant. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux.  
-Mouais bof... Ça me rend encore moins heureux de savoir que je suis heureux.  
-Alala... Il y a vraiment certains côtés chez toi que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre, mais c'est pas grave, je m'adapte.  
-Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde fait, ai-je marmonné en mettant mon menton au creux de ma paume. Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'incompris aux yeux du monde, c'est triste.  
-C'est vrai, mais on t'aime quand même, tu sais.  
-Arrêtez un peu de dire ça...

Kamui sourit. J'ai lâché un imperceptible soupir puis me suis allongé sur le dos, attrapant une frite au passage.

-Et toi ? Raconte-moi ta vie aussi, inversons un peu les rôles, de sorte à ce que j'arrête de te soûler avec ma vie de temps en temps.  
-Tu ne me "soûles" pas, comme tu dis, j'aime t'écouter parler. Mais c'est quand même gentil de proposer! Que dire que dire... euh... Je sais pas... Bah.. finalement je pars en vacances à Bristol, avec mon père seulement, ma mère a une exposition importante donc elle peut pas venir avec nous. Je ne partirai qu'une semaine, du 14 au 21, mais ça fait quand même une semaine. J'espère que tu ne feras rien pendant ce court laps de temps!  
-Compte sur moi, ai-je assuré en faisant le signe peace de ma main. Mais tu peux me parler d'autre chose, si tu veux, étant donné que moi j'ai pas arrêté de parler de Sasuke. Tu peux me parler de ta relation amoureuse.  
-... Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Kamui après un court silence. Après avoir dit oui, tu ne pourras plus reculer.  
-Mais oui vas-y. Je suis prêt.

Kamui me lança un dernier regard avant de se lancer.

-En fait, ces derniers temps, on a eu quelques problèmes. L'autre jour, j'ai vu Naruto discuter avec une fille devant notre salle de classe, une vraie pute...  
-Kamui! me suis-je exclamé, choqué. Quel langage cru ! On croirait m'entendre !  
-Oh ça va hein, arrête. Si tu avais vu cette fille, tu n'aurais pas trouvé d'autres termes pour la définir. Si ce n'est salope, pétasse... enfin bref. Elle était là, à discuter avec de son air cucul-la-praline horrible, et elle lui a _touché le bras ! _Plus de HUIT SECONDES ! C'était _immonde_, tu peux pas savoir. Et après il rentre dans la salle, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, avec l'air d'un criminel qui ne se sent pas coupable. J'allais le démonter !  
-Et... tu l'as démonté ? ai-je demandé, retenant mon fou-rire.  
-Enfin voyons tu me connais, susurra-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, je l'ai achevé d'une colère froide. Je n'allais pas lui faire une scène devant toute la classe. Je lui ai juste demandé qui était cette fille, il m'a répondu, on en est restés là.  
-... _C'est tout ?_  
-Malheureusement non! J'étais prête à lui parler calmement le lendemain soir, mais _mademoiselle _lui a reparlé! Et cette fois, elle le suppliait carrément de l'aider à réviser pour les examens! Non mais tu le crois ça ? Ils ne sont même pas dans la même classe, et en plus elle est en deuxième année! J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Elle lui _tenait le bras! _Et pas pendant des secondes hein, des **minutes entières! **Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire ça! Et Sakura parce que c'est sa meilleure amie, mais elle je tolère je l'aime. Bref. Je pouvais pas rester comme si de rien. Je suis allée les voir, et je me suis comportée en fille sage.  
-Je crains le pire.  
-Je te passe les détails, mais en gros, j'ai montré que c'était _mon _Naruto et qu'il était déjà engagé. Elle l'a mal pris. J'ai failli lui sauter dessus, mais Naruto m'a lancé un regard, alors je me suis stoppée parce que bon, voilà, je l'aime... De toute façon, elle est plus grande que moi, elle fait pas loin d'un mètre soixante-dix...  
-La taille ne compte pas pour toi, c'est pas pour ça que t'as sauté sur le dos de Naoki il y a quelques mois ?  
-Si, mais les filles sont féroces! Ça se voit que tu ne te bats pas avec, surtout quand il s'agit d'un garçon. Enfin c'est clair que tu ne disputeras pas Sasuke avec une fille, vu comme il est gaga de toi... Mais ne nous égarons pas, sinon ça durera éternellement.  
-Ouais, et c'est déjà très long.  
-Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais pas m'arrêter ! Tu étais prévenu... Et donc, quand nous ne fûmes que nous deux, on s'est un peu disputés. Il me disait qu'il avait le droit de parler avec qui il voulait, qu'il était libre blablabla, et moi je lui disais qu'il avait le droit mais seulement avec les filles qui n'avaient pas de vues sur lui... On a eu du mal pendant un temps. Ensuite la fille lui a sauté dessus quelques jours après et elle m'a donné raison. Mais il y avait toujours quelques problèmes... Enfin là ça va mieux. Je crois ... ? Dis Gaara, je peux te parler de mes inquiétudes ?  
-Je suppose que oui... Il se peut que je m'endorme, mais vas-y je t'en prie.  
-Salaud! fit-elle me tapant au ventre (rien senti). Mais je vais parler quand même parce qu'il faut que ça sorte. Alors en fait...

**X**

_Je l'ai laissée blablater tranquillement. Il faut bien inverser les rôles de temps en temps, non ? Je la soûle avec mes problèmes mentaux, elle me parle de ses problèmes sentimentaux. Égalité._

_Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé avec ma Kamui, ça m'avait manqué. Son langage chatoyant notamment._

_Je viens juste de me rendre compte, sinon, que j'avais fait que raconter du caca depuis le début. Enfin c'est mon avis hein... Juste que, j'ai l'impression que ça sera comme ça pendant toutes les vacances. Accompagner Sasuke au travail, aller chercher Sasuke au travail, voir Kamui, aller au travail, voir Tomo en cachette, exposer mes problèmes mentaux à Kamui, le faire avec Sasuke. Je ne supporte pas ma libido quand il est dans les parages, je me supporte pas tout court, je déteste la chaleur. Si on m'avait dit que moi, Sabaku no Gaara, aurait été si faible face à... Arfff. De toute façon, c'est juste parce que je suis jeune. On ne l'a fait que trois fois en une semaine, ça devrait se calmer par la suite, non ? J'espère v.v_

_Bilan "quart-de-août-environ" (vers le 7-8) : pour le moment, tout se passe comme je l'avais dit, travail, Sasuke, travail, Kamui, problèmes mentaux, le faire, Tomo, cachette. J'ai aidé Sasuke à déménager de chez Itachi avec Kiba et Shino (puis Hiro est venu), c'était assez amusant, jusqu'au départ des autres où il y eu retirage de vêtement... Encore. Putain c'est exactement ce que je tenais à éviter au début de notre relation, quand on était un peu trop collés à mon goût, là c'est carrément... On touche le fond quoi. Je devrais penser à me mettre une ceinture de chasteté. À part ça, juste un fait assez inquiétant de mon point de vue, le père de Sasuke a demandé à voir Sasuke avant la fin des vacances... J'ai même pas envie qu'il y aille. Enfin il doit sûrement bien pouvoir gérer la situation, vu que c'est son père à lui. Et Sasuke m'a interdit de venir, je l'en remercie d'ailleurs, autrement son père, moi, je l'aurais tué._

_Sinon, euh... Kamui m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que je n'avais pas le moindre petit projet après le lycée, elle a même tenté de me faire peur, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'avais carrément oublié que je quittais le lycée en mars, et ça ça m'a mis en joie. Bah... autant m'inscrire dans une fac, n'importe laquelle, prendre la moins chère, avec des études qui débouchent sur un métier de flemmard qui n'est pas sous-payé. Comme la carrière "Flemmard" dans les Sims 2. La carrière rêvée pour moi, et pas que pour les gens qui n'aiment rien faire. Mais on se demande quand même comment je pourrais bosser dans un magasin de disques après un an à avoir été serveur ? Bref._

_Venons-en maintenant à la petite fête de Sasuke, une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère si vous voulez. Ça manquait cruellement de filles, étant donné que Sakura était partie en vacances (vous allez me dire, une fille en moins, une fille en pus...) ; il y avait Kiba, Naruto, Hiro, Kamui et Hinata. Plus Sasuke et moi bien sûr, mais ça pas la peine de le préciser. En fait, ce n'est qu'une mince parcelle de mon été répétitif._

**X**

**10 août - 23h, un peu plus, un peu moins**

Hinata est bourrée. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas devenue une malade complètement dévergondée, elle raconte juste n'importe quoi. Mais c'est drôle quand même.

Elle s'amuse à raconter à Kamui des trucs personnels sur Kiba, sur Shino, et même sur Naruto. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne me connaît pas très bien. Et heureusement pour elle.

-Ahaha! Et tu ne sais pas, plus récemment, Naruo a eu des problèmes avec sa petite amie, Kamui. Il est triste parce qu'elle est jalouse mais lui il l'aiiiiiiiime... ! s'écria Hinata, sans apparemment se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à ladite petite amie de Naruto.  
-Il a dit ça ? Noooon ! s'exclama Kamui en tournant de grands yeux vers Naruto, qui rougissait à vue d'œil et qui faisait semblant de parler avec Hiro. Quelle chance elle a, cette Kamui, tout de même! Oh attends, je dois avoir quelque chose de croustillant à te dire...

Je me suis détourné de la conversation pour aller voir Sasuke, qui se trouvait côté cuisine. Il s'attelait à mettre des trucs et des machins sur une pizza déjà bien garnie, déjà tellement bien garnie qu'elle était aussi épaisse que... trois pizzas. Bref, on s'en fout, je vais voir Sasuke.

-Tu as mis combien de pizzas sur cette pizza ? l'ai-je questionné.  
-Comment ça ? J'ai juste mis du ketchup, des tranches de porc, du fromage, un peu de viande, des tomates, des poivrons, de la mozzarella, de la fêta, du pepperonni, de la moutarde... Oh, et un peu d'herbe, sinon ça sent pas bon.  
-OK, tu as prononcé les mots "ketchup", "moutarde" et "fêta" pour la même pizza, j'y toucherai pas. Enfin, même n'importe quelle pizza avec du ketchup... Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es bourré ?  
-Euh... peut-être oui, répondit Sasuke après avoir réfléchi, ajoutant encore des morceaux de poulet et un truc non-identifié (je ne veux pas savoir quoi). Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué ? Quand j'ai chanté pour toi par exemple.  
-Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait plus que tu mentionnes un tel épisode de notre vie, pour le plus grand bien.  
-Ohhh allez, tu n'aimes pas ma voix ? Et cette chanson était si douuuuuce, elle témoignait de mon amour pour toi et de ma joie...  
-Sasuke, tais-toi et mets ta... ton _truc _au four.

Je suis retourné m'asseoir à côté de Kamui et Hinata, toutes les deux soûles, qui se racontaient toujours des trucs bizarres.

-Gaara! s'exclama Hinata, visiblement surprise, tu en as mis du temps à te rendre compte que tu aimais Sasuke, non ? En février, alors qu'il était _évident _que depuis l'été dernier...  
-CHHHHHH, Hinata, c'est un secret! fit Kamui en agitant furieusement les mains.  
-Kamui, la prochaine fois que tu bois je te bâillonne, ai-je marmonné tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait derrière moi et me secouait le bras sans raison apparente (on est tous par terre, hein).  
-Quoiiii ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Kamui d'une voix aigüe, je n'ai rien dit! J'ai juste dit à Hinata à quel point ça avait été difficile pour toi au début avec Sasuke, et même avant! Sinon je lui ai pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est parti, ni quand tu étais petit et que..

Je lui ai collé la main sur la bouche en me jetant sur elle. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient, mi-surpris mi-coupables.

-Kamui, dis-je avec un sourire faux, il y a des choses que certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin d'entendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-G.. Géjolée, articula-t-elle derrière ma main.  
-Oi, Gaara, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de toucher la bouche de Kamui, OK ? fit Naruto en se rapprochant, les sourcils froncés.  
-Bah non pas forcément, regarde.

J'ai déposé un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kamui, qui n'eut même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Bon, peut-être que j'ai bu aussi, mais moins qu'elle en tout cas. Naruto m'a regardé, estomaqué, tandis que Sasuke m'attrapait le bras et m'entraînait sur la petite terrasse. J'entendais encore très bien les petites vociférations de Naruto puis il y eut un silence. Sasuke avait partiellement fermé la fenêtre.

-Dis-moi Gaara...

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler. Enfin, j'hésitais entre deux sujets.

-Je ne sais pas si la bienséance me permet de te poser une telle question, mais... comment tu étais, quand je... quand je suis parti ? demanda-t-il.  
-Sasuke, on sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, ai-je répondu en m'accoudant à la rambarde, lui tournant le dos.  
-Ou alors, tu ne veux pas me répondre. Ce que je comprends, hein... Mais euh...  
-Si tu veux un autre coup de poing, n'hésite pas t'es sur la bonne voie.  
-Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que! Parfois, quand je prends du recul, même si tout va bien, je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Et parfois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Alors il faut que je me rappelle que je suis pas irréprochable, il me faut quelque chose pour me remettre les idées en place, pour me rappeler que je suis horrible et que...

Il s'arrêta. Je me suis tourné vers lui, et ai vu qu'il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean en fixant le sol. Il avait les joues rouges.

-Sasuke... J'aime le fait que tu portes tant d'attention à ce qui m'est arrivé et à ce que tu as fait, mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller dans le mélodrame, là ? Pourquoi tu... ?  
-Mais merde, parce que j'ai pas envie de continuer à agir en connard! J'ai pas envie de continuer à faire comme si j'avais rien fait, comme s'il s'était rien passé... Après tu vas penser que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de toi et que je me suis pardonné et blablabla... Alors que non ! Que dalle ! Je peux pas me pardonner un truc pareil, c'est nul, tu méritais pas que je te fasse du mal, et moi j'ai abusé de notre relation pour... pour t'en faire. Alors oui, j'y porte beaucoup d'attention.

Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke, le jaugeant du regard en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis je me suis mis face à lui en entourant son cou de mes bras. Il a placé ses mains sur mes hanches, par habitude.

-T'es mignon.  
-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.  
-Et modeste en plus de ça. Je te ferais bien l'amour là, sur cette terrasse.  
-Arrête... tu sais que j'en serais capable.  
-Oui je sais... mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire devant tous ces gens à leurs fenêtres, et encore moins devant Kiba, Naruto, Kamui, Hinata et Hiro.  
-Tu préfèrerais le faire devant qui ?

J'ai souri en voyant qu'il souriait lui aussi, puis j'ai fait la grimace. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Je plaisantais, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
-Mais oui je sais, c'est juste que.. rien.  
-Mais quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi, me pressa-t-il tandis que je m'écartais en secouant la tête.  
-Tu nuis à mon mental, vois à quel point je suis cucul la praline et fleur bleue quand je suis avec toi. Et je _déteste _ça.  
-Et tu me détestes moi ?  
-Non, toi ça va je t'aime bien, dis-je en rentrant à l'intérieur. Et c'est bien ça le problème.

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke m'a suivi à l'intérieur. Hiro et Kiba étaient en train de sortir le semblant de pizza du four, tandis que Naruto et Kamui étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre avec (on ne sait pourquoi) un saladier de bonbons au-dessus de leurs têtes et Hinata qui s'amusait à mélanger toutes les boissons qu'elle trouvait. J'ai soupiré, puis je suis allé prendre une part du truc de Sasuke qui s'est révélé, à ma grande surprise, plutôt bon.

Il y a des jours comme ça, où tu comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive.  
Ça m'arrive trop souvent.

**XxX**

_J'ai envie de dire "quelle soirée" mais comme avant, ça allait faire trop de "quelle". Alors je m'abstiens. En plus c'était pas une soirée si incroyable que ça. Enfin c'est vrai que cette nuit là, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais vraiment Sasuke et que je le lui rendais pas assez. Bien sûr, tout ça est resté dans ma tête. Comme si j'allais lui dire ça en face, franchement. Je suis de plus en plus cucul, mais faut pas exagérer. Bref._

_Bon, les vacances furent moins répétitives que prévu. Kamui étant partie une semaine, on peut la retirer du train-train habituel, et Sasuke étant soudainement surchargé de travail, on ne se voyait pas souvent. Nos journées de repos ne tombaient en plus presque jamais en même temps, quelle poisse. Je jouais à la console avec Hiro à la place, ou alors je voyais régulièrement Tomo. C'est marrant, je recommence à m'attacher à lui. Disons que, en dix ans, les choses s'estompent._

_Le rendez-vous entre Sasuke et son père a été fixé. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. De toute façon, si c'est trop mauvais, Sasuke n'aura plus qu'une mère comme parent. Et un petit-ami en cavale ou en prison._

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. (de toute façon, quelqu'un a déjà eu un bon pressentiment ?) J'ai quand même l'impression que dans pas longtemps, je serai dans la merde. Et plus haut que le coude._

_Enfin... le temps nous le dira. En attendant, bah... j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment._

**Oo0 Owari 0oO**

25e chapitre plus qu'achevé! Haha xD J'ai mis le temps pour celui-là ! Mais je me suis donné malgré le bac... Voyez comme j'aime ma fic. xDD Toute façon, que j'aie écrit ou pas, les résultats ne seront pas des meilleurs. xD

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi je l'aime pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe rien, c'est nul. x) Ma fic n'est plus ce qu'elle était au début... :O Triste. Il faudra que je m'améliore, et que _j'écrive plus!_ è_é  
Laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ça m'intéresse :) J'essaierai de faire un chapitre plus palpitant la prochaine fois :O Comme c'est les vacances (WOUHOUH ! ENFIN, BORDEL DE MERDE ! pardon v_v) je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre en juillet avant de partir en vacances... Faudrait pas que je sois trop "pump it up" et que je fasse ma geek un peu.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries O_O" j'me barre! xD

Kisu everyone :D


	26. Rensa Hannou

Yo! Ça va ? Ça fait longtemps hein ? Pas vraiment, le chapitre précédent date du mois dernier x) vous voyez que je m'améliore xD en fait je me rends compte que j'ai des problèmes pendant l'année scolaire c'tout xD

Sinon ça se passe bien vos vacances ? On profite de l'été ? :P Haha. Pardon xD Eh bah euh... Voici un chapitre de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka** riche en... machins en tout genre et euh... Bah c'tout vous verrez par vous-même ! xD voilà je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Oubliez pas la review hein x)

_Bonne lecture !_ ^^

**Chapitre 26 : Rensa hannou « Sukoshi hayai keredo... »**

_Poursuite des vacances « répétitives ». Ma libido est redescendue, heureusement d'ailleurs, je commençais à en avoir marre (mon pantalon aussi). Sasuke est par contre un être dit « inépuisable », et maintenant je suis obligé de lui remettre les idées en place à chaque fois que... Voilà. Eh bah quoi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse._

_En fait mon mauvais pressentiment vient surtout du fait que lui et son père vont bientôt se voir, et comme je sais que je suis assez bien impliqué dans l'histoire je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte. Mais attendons de voir, hein ?_

_À part ça, bah euh... Kamui a prolongé ses vacances en Angleterre, ce qui fait qu'elle rentrera.. quand elle rentrera, et euh... Je vois beaucoup Tomo quand on a du temps libre en même temps, et je vois Sasuke quand.. bah quand on a du temps libre en même temps aussi. Et parfois même quand il en a et que j'en ai pas, ou l'inverse._

_Par exemple, l'autre jour, il s'est fait passé pour un nouveau serveur et on a travaillé ensemble toute l'après-midi.  
Ce qui est marrant, c'est que la plupart des clients (et quelques serveurs, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de nous voir traîner au café avant) ont cru que c'était un vrai._

_Mais bon... Voici une journée tranquille, typique de la deuxième partie de mes vacances._

**XxX**

**21 août – 11h et quelques**

Waw, on voit que je travaille cet après-midi, autrement je serais pas déjà debout. Bon, il y a aussi Tomo qui a voulu qu'on mange ensemble avant que je ne travaille ce soir jusqu'à... vingt-trois heures. Toute façon, j'avais intérêt à dormir.

Bref, pour changer, on est tranquillement en train de manger un bol de ramens. On se raconte nos vies, comme d'habitude.

-Je crois que ça fait... une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mon père, fit Tomo en attrapant une rondelle de porc dans son bol. Je me réveille, il est déjà parti, je rentre, il est déjà couché, quand je travaille tôt, il dort encore, quand je travaille tard, il dort déjà, et quand je ne travaille pas, il est carrément pas là. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Bref. C'est dommage, moi je l'aime bien mon père, il est sympa.  
-Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, ai-je marmonné en levant les yeux vers le ciel, réfléchissant. Moi ça doit faire environ trois ans et demi que je n'ai pas vu mon frère, et heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne l'apprécie pas. C'est un gros con.  
-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu as un frère ? s'étonna Tomo.  
-Hein ? Ah pardon, quand j'ai été adopté la première fois, il y avait aussi un garçon et une fille, Kankurô et Temari. Temari je l'aime bien, c'est la plus vieille, elle est gentille avec moi. Dommage qu'elle quitte le nid familial.  
-... Tu me comprends si je te dis que j'ai du mal à suivre ?  
-Bien sûr. C'est normal. Mais bref, je disais donc, ça fait trois ans et demi que... Bien sûr, c'est une blague, mais il est tellement peu souvent à la maison... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait et honnêtement je m'en balance. Au moins, on l'a toujours pas retrouvé dans une ruelle ou quelque chose dans le genre, ni à la police. Quoique si je devais choisir...  
-Mais qu'a fait ce Kankurô pour que tu le détestes autant ?  
-Rien de spécial, il est imbuvable depuis mes douze ans. Ou onze, je sais plus exactement. Enfin, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il me tape sur le système alors à la longue, j'ai fini par le détester aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, l'envie de meurtre est moins présente.

Tomo explosa de rire et faillit renverser le contenu de son bol sur un inconnu assis à côté.

-Tu es vraiment devenu fou, tu sais, fit Tomo après avoir repris son calme. Enfin, pas comme je le pensais, et c'est une bonne chose.  
-Crois-moi, je pourrais rentrer dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans problème, suffit de m'observer pendant une journée. On me le dit souvent, c'est duuuur parfois...  
-Pauvre chou ! Serais-tu le pestiféré de tes confrères ?  
-Pas tant que ça, mais quand même ! Et je le vis mal ! Bref j'arrête... Là je suis pas un vrai pestiféré, les gens m'aiment bien, et je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, c'était pas pareil.  
-Ah bon ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais un cas d'ijime, tout de même ? pouffa Tomo.  
-... En un sens.  
-Tu parles sérieusement ?  
-Oui, mais bon... C'est terminé, maintenant. C'était rien de sérieux hein ! Suffisamment chiant pour me faire détester le genre humain pendant trois ans. Après, ça a été le vide total, c'était assez drôle.  
-Le vide total ?  
-Pas de sentiment, rien. Ça s'est arrêté quand... Ah bah, quand j'ai commencé à être ami avec Sasuke.  
-Ce mec, c'est vraiment l'élément déclencheur, commenta Tomo en trempant ses ramens.  
-Ouais, et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Si j'étais resté normal, bah Sasuke il aurait juste été un con parmi tant d'autres. Mais maintenant, c'est le mien, c'est un con unique.  
-Quelle belle manière d'exprimer ton amour.  
-Oui je sais, je devrais être poète. Mais j'aime pas exprimer mes sentiments, je trouve ça bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être fleur bleue. Surtout quand la personne concernée est là. Si elle n'est pas là, ça va, j'ai moins de mal, mais si elle est en face de moi...

Il y eut un silence. Je sentais Tomo qui me regardait mais je restais concentré sur mon bol. Quoiqu'il soit en train de penser, j'appréhende les paroles qui vont en résulter.

-Dis-moi Gaara, est-ce que je peux te parler comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés toutes ses années ?  
-Tu veux dire, comme si notre amitié n'avait pas été cassée par mon déménagement ?  
-Oui.  
-Hmmm... oui, ça peut se faire.  
-Tu penses souvent à ta mère ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais.  
Une question gênante parmi tant d'autres.

-Quand je me sens très mal, ou quand je me sens très bien, ça dépend. Par exemple, ces derniers temps, j'y ai pas mal pensé.  
-Pourquoi ?... Tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est ça ?  
-Comment as-tu fait pour arriver à cette conclusion aussi vite ? me suis-je étonné. C'est la vérité, certes. Mais soit je suis incroyablement facile à cerner, soit tu es un génie, genre L ou un truc comme ça, soit bah euh... Je sais pas.  
-Je ne suis pas un génie « genre L », sinon, je _serais_ L, fit Tomo en agitant la main d'un air indifférent. Je comprends juste très bien ta manière de penser. Enfin, comprendre ne signifie pas être d'accord. Ta mère est morte, mais tu as le droit d'être heureux.  
-Mais c'est...  
-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute !_ À part moi, combien de personnes te l'ont dit et répété ?  
-C'est pas ce que pensait mon père.  
-Qu'il aille se faire foutre, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire... Tu n'as pas le droit de penser qu'il a raison, OK ? Je te l'interdis. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit de penser à lui tout court, il est à bannir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui je sais... Mais c'est toi qui as ramené le sujet. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ?  
-Je voulais que tu t'ouvres à moi.

Second silence.

-J'allais dire que tu me connais, mais c'est pas vrai, enfin plus vrai. Enfin ça recommence mais... AHH je me perds. Mais tu voulais juste que je m'ouvre à toi ou il y avait une autre raison ?  
-Baah... Principalement celle-là. Mais je... Je voulais aussi t'aider à aller mieux en un sens, te faire penser à ta mère sans que tu ne souffres...  
-Je ne souffre pas, ai-je répliqué en touillant d'un air morne la tranche de bœuf qui flottait dans mon bol. Je n'aime juste pas y penser.  
-Mais puisque je te dis... commença Tomo d'une voix forte.  
-Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas ma faute. Mais quand tu auras tué ta mère, on en reparlera.

Je me suis penché pour attraper la carafe d'eau à côté de Tomo, mais son poing à surgi de nulle part pour atterrir sur ma joue. Vous savez, comme quand on a l'avant-bras posé quelque part et qu'on se contente de le lever sans décoller le coude. Eh bah c'est exactement ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, j'ai mal.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, hein, fit Tomo en se massant le dos de la main. T'es resté le même gamin qu'à sept ans. Obstiné, buté...  
-Mais arrêtes, Sasuke me répète la même chose !  
-Ouais bah p'têt' qu'il a raison parfois, t'es un crétin ! Ça n'a jamais été ta faute si ta mère est morte, d'accord ? C'était, c'est et ça restera de la faute de ton père ! Alors arrête de te focaliser là-dessus, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait... Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Silence.

-Merci.  
-Mais c'est normal, répondit Tomo en me passant la carafe d'eau, souriant.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et lui a passé un bras autour de moi. On est restés quelques minutes comme ça sans rien dire, puis on s'est remis à manger comme si de rien.

-Franchement Gaara, je suis content que tu sois de nouveau dans ma vie. Quand je t'ai vu au restaurant l'autre jour, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. J'ai d'abord cru que ce n'était pas toi, puis j'ai vu ton tatouage, et Kamui t'a appelé Gaara... Je n'avais plus vraiment de doute. En fait, ça m'arrivait souvent de me demander ce que tu étais devenu, mais je voyais pas trop comment te chercher.  
-Eh bah euh... me voilà, maintenant.

Tomo sourit puis avala d'une traite le reste de son plat. J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon propre bol et c'est quand j'ai vu l'heure sur sa montre que je me suis rendu compte que si je ne me dépêchai pas, j'allais être en retard au café. Je me suis hâté de finir mon bol, nous avons payé et nous sommes sortis. Au moment où j'allais commencer à marcher pour aller à l'arrêt de bus, Tomo m'a retenu.

-Dis-moi Gaara, quand... quand est-ce que tu es libre ? demanda-t-il.  
-Euuuh... Je sais pas, répondis-je en réfléchissant, un œil sur l'heure de mon portable. Je n'ai plus mon emploi du temps en tête, je t'en reparlerai... Je t'appelle.  
-D'accord.

Je me suis remis à marcher, puis je suis revenu en arrière, ai serré Tomo dans mes bras quelques secondes puis suis reparti aussi vite que j'étais revenu. Je me suis retourné en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis que lui me souriait en faisant de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle d'une rue et que je ne le vois plus. J'ai fait la même chose quelques secondes plus tard, et je me suis cogné dans quelqu'un.

J'allais m'excuser en continuant de marcher rapidement, puis j'ai reconnu... Sasuke.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? nous sommes-nous écriés en même temps.  
-Toi d'abord, dis-je en me massant le bras.  
-Bah je devais retrouver mon frère pas loin, enfin je crois que je me suis perdu... Mais et toi ? Tu dois pas aller bosser là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi ?

Et merde.

-Euh... Akira m'avait demandé de chercher un truc dans un magasin mais j'ai pas trouvé...  
-Quel magasin ?  
-Bah celui-là, ai-je marmonné en faisant un signe vague montrant quelque chose derrière moi.  
-Quoi, le magasin de sous-vêtements féminins ?  
-Mais enfin non ! Celui... celui d'à côté ! me suis-je exclamé en me retournant, voyant avec soulagement que c'était un magasin d'outils en tout genre.  
-Ah, je me disais aussi... Je savais Akira-san pervers mais quand même... Bref. Mais pourquoi es-tu allé si loin ? Il n'y a pas de quincaillerie plus près de chez toi ?  
-Si, mais il voulait un truc spécial, enfin tu connais Akira. Et maintenant je dois effectivement aller travailler. Mais euh.. ton frère vit dans les parages ?  
-Oui, enfin pas très loin. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il traîne ici. On se fait un câlin ?  
-Hein ? Euh oui si tu veux...

J'ai encerclé la taille de Sasuke de mes bras tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez dans mon cou. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'est reculé en me regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Hein ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que je sens ? a-je répété sans comprendre.  
-Tu as une odeur bizarre.  
-Euh.. Ça doit venir des ramens que je viens de manger...  
-Y'a pas que ça -tu as mangé des ramens sans moi ? Nan mais c'est juste que... tu as changé de parfum ?  
-Mais non, et de quel parfum tu parles ? Je mets pas de parfum...  
-Cette odeur n'est pas habituelle.

Pour la seconde fois, et merde.

-Ah bah, elle doit sûrement venir d'un Free Hug que j'ai fait dans la rue.  
-Quoi, à qui ? Y'a qu'à moi que t'as le droit de faire des câlins.  
-Mon cul ouais ! J'en fait à qui je veux, non mais oh ! Non mais c'était une blague, j'ai pas fait de câlin à un inconnu dans la rue, mais je sais pas d'où ça vient. Un gars dans le bus qui était trop près, sans doute.  
-Ouais c'est ça... marmonna Sasuke. Putain j'aime pas cette odeur, j'ai l'impression que tu fais des câlins à d'autres mecs dans mon dos.  
-Ma parole, t'es vraiment parano... Tiens voilà comme ça, ça va mieux ? me suis-je exclamé en retirant mon T-shirt.  
-Hmm... Tu retires le bas aussi ? fit Sasuke après m'avoir lentement regardé de haut en bas, son regard changeant un peu trop rapidement.  
-Casse-toi ! Tu peux toujours crever. Mon pantalon ne quittera son poste, ai-je rétorqué en remettant mon t-shirt. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois bosser, moi.  
-Ah bah oui, moi je dois aller dans l'autre sens c'est vrai... Ah attends, plus la peine, Itachi vient d'annuler, annonça Sasuke en regardant son portable les sourcils froncés. Tu veux que je t'accompagne bosser ?  
-OK, répondis-je en me remettant à marcher, Sasuke m'emboîtant le pas.  
-... Tu es _sûr_ de vouloir garder ton pantalon ?  
-Ta gueule !

**X**

_Journée typique, mon cul ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Tomo qui me parle de ma mère ? Sasuke qui me soupçonne de le tromper ? Avec Tomo d'ailleurs, faudrait que je fasse gaffe. La prochaine fois, s'il y a risque de câlin, je prends un haut de rechange._

_Bref, Tomo qui parle de mes parents, comme ça, non mais oh. Ça m'a turlupiné toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Hiro a du me rappelé plusieurs fois à l'ordre, alors que d'habitude je suis toujours concentré. En fait je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit Tomo, et puis bon... Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y repenser, tout ça ça appartient au passé, c'est fini fini._

_Difficile de retourner à la vie normale après avoir eu une conversation pareille, mais bon, j'essaye de faire avec. Et puis Sasuke qui va jusqu'à reconnaître l'odeur de Tomo sur mes vêtements... Non mais franchement ! Je l'ai serré contre moi grand maximum cinq secondes, c'est impossible de s'imprégner d'une odeur de cette façon, non ? Enfin je sais pas, quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke est fou. Maintenant je peux même plus prendre Tomo dans mes bras à cause de son odorat surdéveloppé. C'est même pas drôle, d'autant qu'il croit que je « fais des câlin » à d'autres gens... Non mais franchement..._

_Et pour couronner le tout, la confrontation « Uchiwa Junior / Senior » approche à grands pas. Enfin, pas grands tant que ça les pas, puisqu'elle a été repoussée à après la rentrée. Mais bon, c'est tout de même proche, et je viens juste de me rappeler que la rentrée c'était dans moins de deux semaines putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... Fait chier la merde._

**X**

**26 août – 14h et quelques**

En train de rien faire avec Sasuke. On est tous les deux de repos, on en profite, non ? Enfin plutôt, on a l'après-midi libre. On s'est acheté deux-trois trucs à manger et on s'est allongés au Uchiwa's Flower.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait quarante ans qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble, marmonna Sasuke.  
-Mais... on s'est pas vus hier ? l'ai-je interrogé en plissant les yeux.  
-Si mais... rooh. On s'est vus, mais c'était rapide, pas comme quand on prévoit un truc, ou comme quand on se prévoyait des batailles d'eau, des films et tout ça. Travailler, c'est pas drôle.  
-À qui le dis-tu ! L'autre jour, tu sais à quelle heure je me suis levé ? _Cinq heures !_ Tout ça parce que je faisais l'ouverture du café ! Non mais où va-t-on, je te le demande. Je me suis rarement levé aussi tôt dans ma vie. Il y a eu l'année dernière quand on est parti à Sendai, mais c'est tout ! Et les trois-quatre autres fois où j'ai fait l'ouverture, mais ça compte pas vu que c'est pour la même occasion. Et à chaque fois que ça arrive, l'après-midi je suis tellement en mode loque, que je dors jusqu'à 21h. Remarque, comme ça, j'échappe à la chaleur de la journée. Mais quand même ! Après j'ai du mal à me rendormir et j'ai pas mes onze heures de sommeil.  
-Dure la vie, commenta Sasuke, et j'étais sûr qu'il souriait (oui parce que comme il a sa tête sur mon ventre, j'arrive pas à voir son visage).  
-Ouais, exactement. Mais à part ça, les muffins, putain ! Tu es d'accord, Sasuke ? Les muffins !  
-_Oui Gaara_, les muffins. Mais tu sais, c'est pas pour t'offenser ni rien, mais... Les muffins, je les trouve pas si magnifiques que ça.  
-Quoi.. ? Et tu oses prétendre m'aimer ? Va ! Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus te voir !  
-Mais Gaara... ! Ne me blâme pas, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient dégueulasses ! Juste que... Les tartelettes sont meilleures je trouve... acheva Sasuke d'une petite voix.  
-... Bon d'accord, je te pardonne. Les tartelettes sont effectivement excellentes -surtout celles au chocolat. Mais j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur, c'est pas ça au moins ?  
-Non, c'est juste que j'aime pas ne pas être du même avis que toi, ça me contrarie.  
-Mais tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis, Sasuke ! Juste, comme c'est pas le mien, je le considère pas comme bon, c'est tout.  
-T'es qu'un crétin.  
-C'est toi !

Il s'est penché vers moi, m'a embrassé, puis s'est mis en position assise. J'ai fait de même.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu te plains de ton boulot, ça finit toujours par une phrase du genre « Les muffins, putain ! » ? Même pas du genre, c'est toujours _cette_ phrase-là.  
-Bah parce que, _les muffins, putain !_  
-Ouais ouais j'ai compris... La seule chose bien c'est les muffins ?  
-Non, mais c'est toujours la première chose à laquelle je pense. Après bien sûr il y a Hiro, l'argent, la proximité, euh... Principalement ces trois-là j'dirais. Sinon après je sais plus. Mais et toi ? Plains-toi de ton boulot aussi, qu'on se marre...

À ce moment-là, j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche. Tandis que je les fouillais une à une (saleté de treillis multipoches), Sasuke m'autorisait à répondre parce qu'il allait partager la nourriture en deux et qu'il ne pouvait parler en faisant ça (concentration oblige). J'ai décroché sans regarder.

-Allô ?  
-Salut Gaara, je te dérange ?  
-Oui un peu, euh... est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me téléphoner un peu plus tard ?  
-Bien sûr, pas de problème! Tu es avec Sasuke, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, je suis un peu occupé.  
-Je comprends, euh.. désolé de vous avoir dérangés, je ne voulais pas !  
-C'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas. On se voit plus tard ?  
-Ouais. Salut.  
-Bye.

Et j'ai raccroché. Merde, si j'avais su (plutôt vu) que c'était Tomo, je n'aurais pas décroché. Je lui aurais envoyé un message du genre « j'étais avec Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu décroché » et je serais resté loin des problèmes. Là on s'en rapproche un peu, et c'est pas bon.  
Je me suis tourné vers Sasuke, qui avait les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire.

-C'est bon Sasuke, j'ai fini de téléphoner.  
-OK OK. C'était qui ?  
-Personne, t'inquiètes.  
-Bah allez, dis-moi qui c'était.  
-Mais non, c'est pas la peine, ça n'a rien d'intéressant.  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ? Dis-le moi !

Mais merde, pourquoi il insiste autant ?

-Mais on se calme, j'ai pas à te dire qui m'appelle, d'accord ?  
-Bah si. Dis-le moi, maintenant.  
-Tu me fais tellement chier que j'en ai pas envie.  
-... Y'a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu veux pas me dire qui c'était ?  
-Oui, le fait que tu insistes autant pour savoir ! Avec toutes tes questions, on dirait que j'avais mon amant au téléphone ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça... Je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu veux pas me dire qui c'est, vu que c'est pas important.  
-Mais tu me soûles ! C'est qu'un mec du boulot, t'es content maintenant ? me suis-je exclamé, trouvant cette excuse sur le coup.  
-C'est qui, je l'ai déjà vu ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Arrête avec ça, tu veux.

Silence. Je me suis levé en tournant le dos à Sasuke, croisant les bras. Je l'ai entendu soupirer.

-Gaara... Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?  
-Mais j'te l'ai dit, parce que tu insistes trop pour rien. Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grand-chose et toi tu...  
-Et moi j'insiste justement parce que tu veux pas me le dire... C'est juste que ça me paraît bizarre, on dirait que tu me caches quelque chose...  
-J'te cache rien du tout putain ! Bordel !  
-Mais arrête de me gueuler dessus, j'suis pas ton chien ! s'écria Sasuke en se levant, en même temps que je me retournais.  
-Oui j'te gueule dessus, mais c'est parce que tu m'énerves avec ta paranoïa à la con ! J'ai le droit de ne pas tout te dire quand même non ?  
-Ah ouais ? Et si c'était moi qui te faisais ça, tu réagirais comment ? Tu laisserais couler ?

Je me suis stoppé. Certainement pas, je laisserais pas ça "couler". Je me mettrais à psychoter dans mon coin et ça me rendrait malade.  
Il marque un point sur le coup.

-Non je... tu as raison. Excuse-moi. J'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça.

Sasuke regardait le sol en faisant la moue, les bras croisés. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules en me rapprochant davantage de lui.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Tu n'es pas forcé de savoir où je suis et avec qui je suis 24h sur 24, tu comprends ?  
-Hm hm.  
-Ça va aller ?  
-Mouais.  
-D'accord.

Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? À part me ré-excuser, je ne voyais pas trop. Mais bon, je vais me contenter d'être gentil jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution potable.

**19h et quelques**

Sasuke a été dans la lune toute l'après-midi. Je conçois qu'il lui faille du temps pour sortir de sa mauvaise humeur (deux ans), mais quand même. J'ai même du lui proposer de dormir chez moi pour qu'il arrête. Ça l'a réveillé, mais ça n'a pas marché puisqu'il a refusé (travail tôt le lendemain).

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je frôlais la crise de nerfs. J'avais besoin de me défouler sur un truc, de parler, de faire quelque chose. Commençons par un petit Gears of War, après on verra.

Bon bon bon...  
J'ai joué pendant une heure, je me suis un peu défoulé à démonter des zombies et tout le tralala, mais j'ai quand même besoin de parler.  
Un SMS de Tomo. Mais enfin, que demande le peuple ?  
Il me demande si mon aprèm' s'est bien passée, et pour toute réponse, je lui envoie « Appelle-moi ». Je suis toujours direct quand il le faut.

Et à peine deux secondes plus tard, il m'appelle.

-Tomo ?  
-Ouaip' ?  
-Tu es rapide.  
-Tu avais l'air d'être dans l'urgence.  
-C'est le cas mais euh... Tu étais scotché à ton portable ou quoi ? Le texto que tu m'as envoyé date d'il y a vingts minutes déjà.  
-Bah... J'attendais ta réponse.  
-Ah.

Silence.

-Alors, pourquoi tenais-tu à ce que je t'appelle aussi vite ? demanda Tomo.  
-Je me suis disputé avec Sasuke.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-À cause de toi.

Second silence. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le dire comme ça.

-Comment ça ?  
-Quand tu m'as appelé, il a voulu savoir qui c'était et comme je ne voulais pas le faire, j'ai essayé d'esquiver et il a pas apprécié... Maintenant, il me soupçonne de le tromper avec un autre homme. Certes, je _vois_ quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne le trompe pas avec toi.  
-Effectivement, mais euh... Ne penses-tu pas que...

Je sentais qu'il hésitait à parler.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises que... C'est _moi_ qui ai téléphoné ?  
-Toi, tu veux dire... _Toi ?_  
-Oui..  
-... Je sais pas trop, tu sais ce que je pense à propos de ça... Mais...  
-Gaara, si ça peut t'éviter des problèmes avec Sasuke, je préfère encore que tu parles de moi tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de te revoir comme quand tu étais lorsqu'on s'est croisés au restaurant.  
-Pff, tu ne m'as même pas vu dans un état de déprime.  
-Justement, j'ai pas envie.

Tomo soupira. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de déchirer en petits morceaux un papier qui traînait sur la table du salon. Merde, la liste des courses.

-Écoute, on en reparlera. Là il faut que je retourne travailler. Ça va aller ?  
-Ouais... Euh... Demain tu es libre ? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.  
-Voyons voir... Je te dis ça quand j'ai fini mon service. Je t'enverrai un message.  
-OK. À plus tard alors.  
-À plus tard, Gaara.

Et il a raccroché.

Bon en fait, au début de la conversation, je sentais que ça allait mieux, mais là je frôle encore plus la crise de nerfs. Je vais manger un peu pour me calmer. Go in the kitchen.

Mais bordel, c'est dans les moments les plus critiques qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Hmm... C'est peut-être pour ça la liste de courses sur la table. Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment détruite ou juste des parcelles ? Et l'argent laissé est intact j'espère ? :O

Ouf, c'est bon, il reste la majeure partie des trucs. Bon bah, allons faire les courses.

**21h et quelques**

Ce que je peux être bête, les magasins ferment à vingts heures, on est pas à Tokyo ici. Y'a pas de convini à Konoha. Et pourtant j'ai cherché, je suis même pas loin du centre-ville, dans une rue assez déserte.

La recherche ne m'a quand même pas calmé. Je crois même, que c'est pire.

Gaara tu t'calmes, va t'acheter une glace. À la fraise. En fait non, chocolat. Brownie ? Pistache ? Bordel !  
Et avec mes conneries je suis encore rentré dans quelqu'un ! Je crains. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser mais quand j'ai croisé le regard, je me suis stoppé net.

Non mais franchement, je pouvais pas mieux tomber. Le père de Sasuke qui se balade, non mais Dieu se fout vraiment de ma gueule. Manquerait plus qu'il y ait Itachi aussi, Sojiro, Naoki... Et puis mon père aussi...

-On s'excuse quand on bouscule quelqu'un, marmonna Fugaku d'un air hautain en époussetant sa veste. Enfin c'est vrai que vu l'éducation que tu as reçu, tu ne connais pas les bonnes manières.  
-Quel bon vent vous amène ? ai-je dit d'une voix forte et avec une agitation non-contrôlée. Et puis vous ne vous êtes pas excusé non plus, je me trompe ?  
-Espèce de...  
-Écoutez, non pas que je m'amuse -non en fait, je ne m'amuse vraiment pas-, mais on sait tous les deux que quand on se parle, c'est pas bon. Alors on va se quitter, si vous le voulez bien, hein ? Autrement, il risque de se passer quelque chose de mauvais.  
-Comme ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ?

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, la seconde d'après Fugaku se tenait la mâchoire en essayant d'éponger le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Et avant qu'il ne tombe, je l'ai rattrapé par le col.

-Si vous parlez encore une fois de ma mère, je vous jure que...  
-Si je te laissais finir ta phrase, tu le regretterais probablement, me coupa Fugaku avec un sourire mauvais, puis il cracha du sang sur le côté. Mais le geste que tu viens de faire, tu vas le regretter pendant très, très longtemps.

Il s'est dégagé de mon emprise d'un geste en crachant encore un peu de sang. Je le regardais, maintenant incapable de bouger.

-J'attendais une action comme celle-là... Merci, Gaara ! ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Je suis resté là, à le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Et quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui venait se passer, je me suis mis à courir très vite.

**Aucune idée de l'heure**

AAAAAAHHHHH BORDEL mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? J'ai tout détruit ! J'ai plus qu'à me tuer ! Oh my... !  
Mais putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis malade ! Frapper Uchiwa Fugaku... Oh non... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme problèmes maintenant... Il va m'attaquer en justice, me mettre en prison ! Et je pourrai rien faire contre ça ! Oh non oh non... Et en plus...

Sasuke...

Putain je lui avais dit que je me tiendrai à carreaux ! Putain j'suis qu'un gros con, j'ai tout gâché, tout... Comment j'peux lui expliquer ça moi ? C'est horrible bordel ! Quel genre de petit-ami frappe le père de son petit-ami tout ça parce qu'il est _sur les nerfs ?_ Putain !

Bon, on essaye de se calmer... MAIS ÇA MARCHE PAS, JE PEUX PAS ME CALMER, JE VIENS DE DÉTRUIRE LA VIE DE SASUKE ET UNE PARTIE DE LA MIENNE EN MÊME TEMPS, ET PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME CELLE DE PLEIN D'AUTRES GENS AUSSI ! Raaaah !

Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre en m'arrachant les cheveux. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Mon impulsivité n'a jamais autant fait de dégâts en une seconde. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, aller jusqu'au moment où j'hésitais à marcher jusqu'au centre-ville pour faire des courses pour manger pour me changer les idées sur le fait que je doive parler de Tomo à Sasuke parce qu'il pense que je le trompe avec Tomo...

Euh... Je vais appeler Sasuke. Je sens déjà que je me calme, oui oui...

-Allô ?

Silence.

-Gaara ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ma gorge est nouée.

-Gaara ? Je ne t'entends pas, tout va bien ?

Bon, là je craque.

-Sasuke, j'ai tout détruit ! J'ai foiré absolument tout, j'ai vraiment merdé comme pas possible, c'est horrible, je viens de détruire... RAAAAAH putain j'ai jamais autant foiré de ma vie ! J'arrive pas à y croire !  
-Gaara... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton surpris.  
-Je... J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible... Je suis désolé...  
-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte-moi...

Exécution. Après ce court récit, agrémenté de nombreux "putain" et autres, Sauske a pris la parole après un court silence.

-Mais enfin Gaara, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.  
-Quoi ? Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? J'ai _frappé ton père_, bon sang !  
-Oui j'ai entendu, mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Quand tu m'as appelé, je m'attendais vraiment à pire, du genre j'ai poussé quelqu'un du haut d'une falaise...  
-Il n'y a pas de falaise à Konoha. Mais quand même ! C'est une catastrophe, ton père va me traîner en justice, sans compter ce qu'il va te faire à toi... Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai vraiment...  
-Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? C'était rien ! Et puis mon père ne va pas te traîner en justice, il ne ferait pas ça... Il a d'autres choses à faire.

J'étais tellement estomaqué que je n'ai rien dit.

-Mais quand même, quand on y repense... continua Sasuke. Tu as frappé mon père ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? T'es sur les nerfs ou quoi ?  
-Mais oui je suis sur les nerfs, c'est.. à cause de cet après-midi... Putain, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de me fritter avec ton père avec ce qui vient de se passer... !  
-Ouais, sûrement. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais rassure-toi, il ne va rien se passer pour mon père, il ne te touchera pas.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Mais oui. Allez, je te laisse maintenant... Bonne nuit Gaara.  
-Bonne nuit, euh... Attends...  
-Mh ?  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir frappé ton père. Je le regrette vraiment. Et... pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui aussi.  
-D'accord. Je... Bonne nuit Gaara.  
-Bonne nuit.

Et il a raccroché.

Putain, quelle journée.

**27 août – 11h et quelques**

Oh, j'ai fini par m'endormir... J'ai toujours trouvé ça con qu'on se rendre compte qu'on s'était endormi seulement au réveil. C'est normal mais bon... Bref.

J'ai rarement été dans un tel état. J'ai un peu du mal à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait après avoir été au téléphone avec Sasuke, c'est pas étonnant vu comment j'étais... tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'ai du m'endormir assez tard parce que j'y arrivais pas. fait qu'il me dise que son p鑽e n'allait pas m'attaquer en justice ne m'a pas vraiment rassur surtout que j'騁ais persuad du contraire alors... Cette nuit fut donc très agitée, j'ai même fait des cauchemars. Aucun rapport, je me faisais poursuivre par des monstres, je me faisais enterrer vivant par mon père (ah si, petit rapport donc), enfin la terreur suprême quoi.

Je me mets en position assise, à la recherche de mon portable – je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais par terre et non dans mon lit – afin de, euh... j'en sais rien. Ah tiens, Tomo qui m'a envoyé un message. Il me dit qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, cool. Je vais l'appeler sur son fixe.

-Bonjour, Sonozaki Tomoharu à l'appareil...  
-Allô, euh... Tomo ?  
-Oui ?  
-C'est Gaara.  
-Ah salut, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu as une voix un peu bizarre, ou alors je suis fatigué, ou peut-être les deux ? Peut-être que mon téléphone a un problème aussi... Pardon, je me suis emporté. Tu m'appelles pour une raison, j'imagine, puisque je t'ai envoyé un message... Ce que je suis bête. Sinon tu vas bien ?  
-Eh bien... P-pas vraiment, enfin un peu...  
-Tu.. tu t'es remis de la journée d'hier ?  
-On peut pas vraiment dire ça.. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, tu m'as dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?  
-Exact. Où et quand veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Y'a-t-il des heures ou des lieux qu'il faut éviter ?  
-L'heure c'est n'importe quand, Sasuke travaille toute la journée, il termine à vingt et une heure puisqu'il ferme le magasin. Sinon bah le lieu... Comme tu veux.  
-OK, bah allons à Kyoto alors.

Silence, le temps que ce qu'il vient de dire monte à mon cerveau.

-Qué ? Tu veux qu'on aille à Kyoto... _aujourd'hui ?_ me suis-je étranglé.  
-Bah oui, il fait plutôt beau, tu m'as dit que je pouvais choisir. Et puis j'y suis jamais allé.  
-Oui enfin euh... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai de quoi me payer le billet de train... Et puis je n'ai pas prévenu Akira que je partais, il travaille jusqu'à quinze heures, si je ne suis pas là quand il rentre il va se demander où je suis et...  
-Mais arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu te créés des soucis tout seul, regarde, pour l'argent, il me semble que tu as travaillé pendant presque deux mois, non ? Et pour Akira, tu peux très bien lui téléphoner, tout simplement.  
-... C'est une idée... Mais, combien coûte un billet, tu le sais, au moins ?  
-Il y a internet pour ça. Bon, si tu veux bien, je vais me préparer, et on en discute après en allant à la gare, d'accord ?

**15h et quelques**

Hmm... Les évènements se sont enchaînés un peu trop vite. Mais je suis tellement sonné que j'en ai rien à battre, alors bon. Me voici quand même en train de me balader dans les rues de Kyoto avec Tomo, une sucette à la cerise à la main. J'ai bien essayé d'éviter le sujet en racontant tout ce qui me passait par la tête (des trucs sur le boulot et les cours, notamment), mais Tomo avait vraiment l'air de vouloir parler de moi, alors il m'a coupé.

-Maintenant Gaara, parlons sérieusement de ce qui te tracasse.  
-Oh regarde, un oiseau.  
-Gaara...  
-Pardon... Non mais sérieusement, regarde l'oiseau là-bas, il est bizarre hein ? Bref. Non mais c'est juste que... C'est un peu difficile, tu comprends. Il se passe des trucs assez bizarres en ce moment... Hier, après t'avoir eu au téléphone, je suis sorti pour acheter à manger, et je suis tombé sur le père de Sasuke.. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs tu vois, à cause de ce que tu m'avais dit et de ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke. Et là il a parlé de ma mère et je sais pas, j'ai réagi au quart de tour, je l'ai frappé... Je suis vraiment inquiet, tu comprends, tu imagines si il sait ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, et tout le reste ? C'est bien la dernière personne qui a besoin d'être au courant... Oh non...  
-Gaara, calme-toi, et puis comment il aurait pu le savoir ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! C'est un Uchiwa, les Uchiwa sont tous bizarres et mystérieux, en plus il a un haut poste dans je sais pas quoi, il pourrait très bien avoir enquêté sur ma vie ou un truc comme ça... Tomo, ça me fait peur...  
-Mais t'as peur pour rien, bordel ! Enlève cette hypothèse de ta tête, d'accord ? Ce que tu peux être parano !

Il y eut un silence. J'ai regardé Tomo, ma sucette pendant lamentablement de ma bouche.

-Tu... tu viens de me hurler dessus ?  
-Oui, désolé, c'est parce que je traîne trop avec toi, je prends trop ta manière de parler, ça causera ma perte.  
-Alors c'est comme ça quand on se reçoit ce genre de répliques dans la face... intéressant, comme effet.  
-Ouais, t'as vu ça. En fait tu t'adresses aux gens comme ça devant moi mais jamais à moi, donc je sais toujours pas ce que ça fait en fait. Bref ! Malgré mon -je veux dire ton- langage cru, ce que je dis est vrai, tu te prends trop la tête. Tu ne vas pas être obsédé par le fils _et_ le père Uchiwa quand même ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Second silence. J'essayais de réfléchir calmement. Il a sûrement raison, peut-être que je ne dois pas me focaliser là-dessus, en ce moment mon cerveau va extrêmement mal, j'ai l'impression que le pire va arriver, alors que c'est juste dans ma tête (ou pas...). Je dois me calmer en tout cas, j'y travaillerai.

-Soit, tu as peut-être raison. Je verrai ça... Mais euh... En ce moment par contre, avec le « fils Uchiwa », j'ai quelques problèmes..  
-Oui, à cause de moi.  
-Euh oui, enfin, pas vraiment... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi, je lui mens... Mais d'un autre côté, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne en fait.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Quand j'y repense, ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Juste que.. Il me soupçonne de voir quelqu'un, ce que je fais, donc il a raison, mais le fait qu'il puisse penser que je le trompe, ça ça m'énerve par contre. Je sais pas, je lui ferai jamais ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, mais il a vraiment l'air d'avoir un problème de... de...  
-De confiance ?  
-Oui, soupirai-je, de confiance. Mais c'est pas un mot que je peux employer à la légère avec Sasuke, on a eu quelques... différends avec ça. Je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai raconté ce qui est arrivé en février, quand Sasuke et moi on s'est battus parce que je lui faisais pas confiance et tout ça... Il m'en voulait beaucoup, je m'en voulais aussi, même si c'était pas de ma faute mais bon. Et donc aujourd'hui je suis mal placé pour lui faire des reproches sur la confiance.  
-Hm, je vois... Mais peut-être que tu pourrais quand même essayer de lui en parler ? Calmement, je veux dire, sans l'agresser ni rien... Peut-être qu'il comprendra ?  
-Haha, j'en doute, si _lui_ venait me parler de confiance, personnellement je lui foutrai un pain. Mais bon... Bref. Il m'énerve, je l'énerve, c'est... Raaaah.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Tomo se mit soudainement devant moi et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules. J'ai ouvert grand les yeux de surprise.

-Gaara... Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si le fait de te cacher pour me voir te dérange tant que ça, alors parles-en à Sasuke ! Parles-en aux autres ! Ce sera plus facile... Et je ne dis pas ça pour moi, je parle pour toi, ça te causera moins de souci. Si tu leur dis qui je suis, tu n'auras plus à mentir, tu pourras dire la vérité à Sasuke.  
-Mais...  
-Je ne dirai rien, assura Tomo. Je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt... Si tu me demandes de ne rien dire, je le ferai, je te respecte trop pour faire quelque chose qui te déplairait... Crois-moi, je ne fais pas ça dans mon propre intérêt, je fais ça juste parce que... je tiens à toi.

Silence. Je relève la tête pour regarder Tomo dans les yeux, et suis assez surpris de voir que lui le faisait déjà. Son regard est déterminé et ne cille pas une fois que je le fixe.

-Je... Merci, ai-je marmonné. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement... Mais j'aimerais régler quelques trucs avant de... d'en parler.  
-Bien sûr, je comprends.

Tomo m'a lâché les épaules et s'est remis à marcher tranquillement à côté de moi, moi l'imitant.

-Bon maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerais aller sur le chemin de la philosophie avant qu'on s'en aille, reprit Tomo en souriant. Il paraît que ça marche vraiment. Je n'y crois pas trop, certes, mais j'ai quand même envie de voir, pas toi ? J'aimerais me vivifier l'esprit.  
-Allons-y, alors, dis-je en souriant moi aussi.

**X**

_Bon, si on compare, c'était une journée nettement plus calme que la précédente, y'a pas photo... Parler calmement de tout ça avec Tomo ça m'a fait du bien. Mais le must, c'était quand même le chemin de la philosophie, il m'a permis de repartir chez moi l'esprit serein et de réfléchir aux différentes questions que je me posais. Ahh, Kyoto. Une chance que ce soit à côté de Konoha, quand même._

_Sinon, il s'est avéré que Sasuke avait raison en fait ; après quelques jours, j'ai pu me rendre compte que son père n'a rien fait impliquant la justice. Je suis soulagé, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un doute._

_À part ça, bah... J'ai la désagréable impression que Sasuke s'éloigne de moi... Pourtant j'essaye de lui parler, de le voir après le boulot et tout ça, mais il n'est jamais "disponible"... Il s'éloigne volontairement, je le sais, il doit en avoir besoin. Mais... Ça fait quand même mal, quelque part. Peut-être que je dois lui rappeler qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Enfin... Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, je sens qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul, ensuite il me laissera le contacter et...  
J'espère._

_Bon bon bon... Là je craque. Ça fait plus d'une semaine, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de lui parler. Si on se croise c'est une chance, si on ne se croise pas tant pis. Je crois... qu'on peut officiellement appeler ça une période de froid. Mais je comprends quand même pas comment on a pu en arriver là... Normalement, on se gueule dessus un bon coup, on se tape, on rit et tout va bien, mais là... Ce serait plus grave que ce que je pense ? En tout cas oui, si on ne se parle que si peu. Ça m'énerve. **Il m'énerve**._

_Ça me fout tellement en rogne que j'ai même pas remarqué que la rentrée avait eu lieu il y a trois jours. (Bien sûr, j'y suis allé, mais c'est un peu comme si j'étais mentalement absent et physiquement présent au lycée. Je suis sûr que vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)_

_Remarque... La période de froid vient peut-être aussi du fait que j'ai été obligé de gueuler sur Sasuke parce qu'il était devenu un fantôme. Après il m'a dit que moi je lui cachais des trucs, je lui ai dit que lui n'était jamais dispo, il m'a dit que moi non plus (pour pas mal de trucs), etc... Un truc comme ça. Cette dispute a eu lieu deux ou trois jours après que j'aie constaté que Sasuke s'éloignait. Et c'est après ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui._

_Il m'énerve. **Ça** m'énerve. Je m'énerve... Tout ça m'énerve vraiment... Enfin j'en sais rien... Je crois que j'en ai rien à battre en fait, je sais pas. Vivement que ça cesse.  
Y'en a marre, putain de merde._

**X**

**Vendredi 7 septembre – 13h et quelques**

Heure de permanence. Voyez à quel point les professeurs sont responsables, la rentrée vient à peine d'arriver qu'ils sont déjà absents. Et c'est moi l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

Je suis en train de parler à Kamui de tout se qui se passe. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant, elle est rentrée le premier septembre au soir, et tous les autres jours nous étions occupés (travail, pas de perm, etc etc). Donc voilà, là je prends _enfin_ le temps de lui expliquer.

-Je te jure Kamui, j'en ai marre, il m'énerve tellement, disais-je. Tellement que je sais même plus si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre.  
-Gaara... marmonna Kamui en hochant la tête. Je suis sûre que tu tiens encore à lui, non ? Il faut seulement que vous discutiez calmement, et tout se passera bien, assura-t-elle.

Depuis le début elle essaye de me convaincre.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça... On s'évite comme pas possible, c'en est presque comique. Il m'insupporte.  
-Enfin Gaara, réfléchis un peu, je ne t'ai pas déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas quoi toi dans la vie ? Tu trouves Sasuke "insupportable" mais c'est sûrement la même chose pour lui de son côté ! Allez Gaara, ça ne peut plus durer... Vous êtes tous les deux des gros cons, mais il faut bien que l'un des gros cons aille réparer sa connerie et devienne de ce fait moins con pour rendre l'autre moins con, comme ça ça fera une connerie en moins à réparer.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Bon OK, tu m'as convaincue avec ton langage ô merveilleux, ai-je bougonné sans sourire. Mais s'il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas de ma faute.  
-De mauvaise humeur ? Haha ! Le seul avantage que tu peux tirer de cette période de froid, c'est le fait de ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant qu'il était "de mauvaise humeur" ! Vraiment, il était d'une humeur massacrante après avoir vu son p...

Mais Kamui s'interrompit en se couvrant la bouche. Je l'ai regardée un millième de seconde sans comprendre, puis j'ai ouvert les yeux de surprise.

-Son... son père ? ai-je soufflé, choqué. Il... Il a vu son _père_ et il ne me l'a _pas_ dit ? Mais je... Comment tu le sais ?  
-Il me l'a dit... Mais il m'avait demandé de ne pas t'en parler, je suis désolée ! Je crois qu'il voulait le faire lui-même ou quelque chose...

Je me suis levé du banc où nous étions assis. Kamui me regardait, inquiète. Ma colère montait plus vite qu'un ballon dans les airs, ma surprise ayant déjà atteint son paroxysme.

-Je vais chercher Sasuke, dis-je avant de m'en aller.

Comment a-t-il pu... ? J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai du mal à ressentir plusieurs émotions tellement cette nouvelle me choque. Je suis complètement sonné.

Ah tiens, Naruto Kiba et Sakura qui sont en train de discuter... Eux doivent savoir où se trouve _la bête_. Apparemment, il vient d'aller aux toilettes du premier étage, c'est bon.

Il me faut une batte de base-ball.

J'arrive aux toilettes pile quand Sasuke sort de ses cabinets et se dirige vers les lavabos. Je reste devant la porte quelques secondes, puis Sasuke me voit dans la glace, se retourne et continue de se laver les mains comme si de rien n'était. Je prends un profonde respiration pour essayer de calmer ma colère, mais en vain.

Un première année pousse la porte des toilettes, mais je le repousse à l'extérieur en marmonnant « Occupé » et me retourne vers cette source d'énervement.

-Sasuke.  
-Tiens, tu te souviens de comment je m'appelle ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.  
-Sasuke... pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui ai-je demandé en ignorant sa question.  
-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais vu ton père, putain ?  
-Comment tu le... commença Sasuke en se retournant vers moi, secouant les mains pour les faire sécher. Ah, Kamui. J'étais sûr qu'elle t'en parlerait.  
-Tu n'as pas à la blâmer, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mais Sasuke, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu étais censé me prévenir, on en aurait parlé...  
-Désolé, je voulais en parler seulement aux gens qui se soucient un tantinet de moi, me dit-il froidement en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce pour sortir, mais je ne bouge pas.  
-Comment ça ? Mais je me soucie de toi, crétin !  
-Ah ouais ? Et les dernières semaines, t'en fais quoi, connard ?  
-Parce que tu as été mieux peut-être ?  
-En tout cas, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que je suis pas ta priorité.

Je me suis approché de Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux, puis je l'ai plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, le maintenant immobile avec mon bras. Il n'eut aucune réaction, ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ma priorité ? Dis-donc, imbécile, ne t'ai-je pas prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu comptais vraiment beaucoup à mes yeux ? Tu es ma seule priorité, Sasuke... Et... et je...

Risqué. Je m'engage sur un mauvais terrain, un terrain miné. Tant pis, je vais le dire quand même.

-... Et je suis ta... priorité... ai-je marmonné d'une voix moins assurée que précédemment.  
-Et puis quoi encore ? Plus maintenant, vu les récents évènements. Et puis, tu n'as jamais eu de priorités, non ? Moi non plus. Enfin en tout cas, je n'en ai plus à présent.

J'ai lâché Sasuke sans m'en rendre compte. Je me suis reculé, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait.

-Alors tu veux dire... Que ni toi ni moi ne sommes les priorités l'un de l'autre ? dis-je d'une voix quelque peu éteinte.  
-Tu piges vite.  
-Mais enfin Sasuke...  
-Ne recommence pas, OK ? La ferme. J'en ai marre là.

Sasuke me contourne, s'avance vers la porte puis s'arrête.

-Tu me soûles. Évitons de se parler pendant quelques jours, d'accord ?

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis j'ai attrapé Sasuke et l'ai jeté à terre. Je me suis assis sur lui et lui ai donné un coup de poing au visage. Première larme.

-T'es qu'un sale petit connard de merde, Sasuke, un sale branleur, un...

Deuxième coup de poing. Troisième larme.

-Crétin...

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Kiba entra alors que j'empoignais Sasuke par le col de sa chemise. Il nous regarda, surpris, puis se jeta sur moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, ça va pas ou quoi ? Lâche-le, Gaara.. ! s'écria Kiba en m'attrapant les deux bras et en me tirant en arrière.  
-Lâche-moi, putain ! ai-je hurlé en me dégageant d'un geste rageur. Tu t'mêles de quoi ? Il s'est rien passé, OK ?

Et je suis sorti en donnant un gros coup de pied à la porte. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu Kiba qui essayait d'aider Sasuke à se relever.

-Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on passe à l'infirmerie ? demandait Kiba.  
-Non, répondit Sasuke en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Et toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé... ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

J'ai soupiré, puis je suis reparti sans un regard en arrière en m'essuyant les yeux.

**XxX**

_Putain... J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai vraiment du mal à reconnaître que ce qui vient de se passer soit vrai et ne soit pas un cauchemar. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? C'est pas possible... !_

_Et puis pourquoi il m'en veut comme ça ? Pourquoi il s'est éloigné de cette manière ? Je ne pensais pas que ce putain de coup de fil l'affecterait autant... Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a pas que ça, il y autre chose, il y a **forcément** autre chose..._

_Sasuke n'aurait jamais été atteint de cette manière pour une si petite chose... Normalement il aurait du revenir me parler deux ou trois jours après l'incident comme à chaque fois putain ! Pourquoi il l'a pas fait cette fois ? Pourquoi il n'est... Jamais revenu me parler ? … Peut-être que je le connais pas si bien que ça. À la longue, j'arrivais à prévoir, anticiper et comprendre ses réactions, mais là..._

_Je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir pourquoi il m'en veut. Je sais qu'il y a un rapport avec Tomo et le fait que je n'aie pas voulu lui dire qui c'était au téléphone, mais de là à... se comporter comme ça..._

_Mais s'il n'y a que ça... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il faut que je règle ça, j'en ai marre de cette situation. J'ai jamais autant merdé que pour ça, c'est horrible (façon de parler). Là, tout est vraiment de ma faute. Tout ça parce que j'ai pas géré le truc du coup de téléphone de Tomo._

_Tomo..._

_Mais oui, si je lui raconte tout (faut pas exagérer), si je lui dis qui est Tomo, peut-être que ça ira ! Je sais que ça sera pas automatique, bien sûr, mais on sera sur la bonne voie, non ? Quand il aura rencontré Tomo, il saura qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et pas de quoi se mettre dans ces états-là !_

_Pas sûr... Mais je dois au moins faire ça..._

_On va s'en sortir... Je le sais... Tout va bien se passer..._

**o0 Owari 0o**

FIN ! Pas de la fic xD Ce serait cruel, vide de sens et débile en plus de ça xD Bref, je disais donc, fin x) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai bien étalé l'écriture comme d'habitude x) ce qui fait que comme d'habitude, j'ai du mal avec les enchaînements d'évènements... Mais on m'a déjà dit que c'était dans ma tête alors bon x)

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement en septembre parce que j'aurai pas le temps d'écrire d'ici là x) (eh oui, je pars en vacances lundi et je reviens le 20...) Donc voilà ^^

Je vous dis donc à bientôt les enfants ! Kisu :)


	27. Rakka Suru Yume

Hello ! o/ vous allez bien ? Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu des soucis de PC, voyez-vous. Un Cheval de Troie, pour être précise. xD Je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet vous savez ce que c'est :O

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances d'été et une bonne rentrée :) et que vous profitez de vos vacances de la Toussaint qui se terminent dans à peine 4 jours... Fais chier xD Bref.

À toutes celles et ceux qui se posent des questions sur le futur (et le passé haha xD), vous aurez vos réponses en temps voulu... HAAHAHAAAHAHAHHAHA ! (rire sadique d'avant-Halloween)... bref.  
Bien des surprises pour ce chapitre... Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. En fait non, mais.. c'est un chapitre quoi. Plus palpitant que certains :O !

_Bonne lecture !_ :D

**Chapitre 27 : Rakka Suru Yume**

-Sasuke ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu m'aimes, hein ?  
-Bien sûr. Et tu m'aimes aussi, je suppose.  
-Oui...

J'ai regardé Sasuke dans les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'a aussi regardé en souriant, une main sur ma joue.

On était allongés dans mon lit, nus sous la couette, l'un face à l'autre. Le soleil baignait ma chambre d'une lueur presque anormale. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était rester là. Sasuke a descendu sa main à mon cou puis m'a embrassé.

-Tu restes ici, hein ? ai-je demandé.

Silence. Il n'a pas répondu. On continuait de se regarder en souriant, sans rien dire. J'appréciais le contact de sa main sur ma nuque qui me réchauffait. Il m'a de nouveau embrassé, plus longtemps cette fois-ci, puis s'est reculé en perdant un peu de son sourire.

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, c'est fini.  
-Hein ? Fini ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? me suis-je étonné. C'est pas encore fini.  
-Mais si, regarde, dit-il en se retournant.

Et avec horreur, j'ai pu constaté que son dos était plein de cicatrices et de lacérations. Il y avait même écrit quelque chose, « bientôt »...  
J'ai cligné des yeux. Plus rien. Pas de cicatrices, pas de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que... ? Où est-il passé ?

Un rêve.

Putain, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la réalité. Tout paraissait si réel. Le lit, la main de Sasuke sur ma nuque. La discussion... J'aurais jamais dit ça en vrai mais je le pense vraiment.

Je suis exactement dans la position que j'avais dans mon rêve. La seule différence, c'est que Sasuke n'est pas là (et aussi, j'ai un boxer). Putain...

Je me mets en position assise en me frottant consciencieusement le visage pour me réveiller et me remettre dans la vérité -oui, j'ai toujours l'impression que Sasuke est quelque part dans ma chambre. Comme j'y arrive pas, j'essaye de me rendormir pour avoir un réveil tranquille.

**Mardi 11 septembre – heure indéterminée**

Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Je ne suis plus déboussolé. Un peu quand même, mais j'arrive à différencier le réel de l'onirique. (NDA : j'adore ce mot xD) Mais même si je m'en suis remis, je me suis pas remis du rêve en lui-même.

« Bientôt », « tout est fini »... Mon subconscient me lance des messages subliminaux. Faut que je me bouge. Ça peut plus durer cette tension de merde. Même si ce froid me fait tellement chier que j'en ai plus que marre de Sasuke. J'ai encore le poing qui me démange, il a envie de finir dans sa gueule. Bref...

Allez, prend ton courage à deux mains et présente Tomo aux gens, personne ne va le manger, et il ne mangera personne.

Comme l'avait dit Sasuke, on a "évité" de se parler. Pendant le week-end ça paraît facile vu qu'il n'y a pas cours. Mais déjà, il y a eu un problème parce que je devais ramener un truc à Akira au magasin samedi après-midi mais quand je suis arrivé il était dans l'arrière-boutique. Il n'y avait que Sasuke à la caisse, Eriza étant en congé... Je vous raconte pas le courant glacial dans le magasin. Encore un peu et il m'aurait fallu une doudoune. Au mois de septembre. Bref.. Au final, après s'être regardés en chiens de faïence pendant quarante ans, j'ai déposé le paquet sur le comptoir et je suis parti. Voyez à quel point je respecte sa volonté de ne pas se parler. J'aurais très bien pu faire « Donne ça à Akira. » d'une voix froide et dédaigneuse en le regardant de haut avec un air supérieur, mais je l'ai pas fait. Merde, j'aurais du, j'aurais pu paraître tellement cool.  
Par contre hier, c'était encore plus dur. Étant assis côte à côte pour certains cours, ne pas communiquer est une chose assez oppressante. C'était chiaaaaaant... Surtout au moment du déjeuner, rolala... C'est toujours horrible le déjeuner quand j'ai des problèmes avec Sasuke.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être que je pense à aller en cours... Je dois déjà être en retard, à mon avis. Bordel il est déjà cette heure-là ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que j'y aille si il est quatorze heures trente ? Les cours finissent dans vingts minutes.

Mais à quelle heure je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure ? J'étais persuadé qu'il était tôt (dix heures environ ?) et que j'avais le temps. En fait non, je me suis rendormi un peu trop longtemps. Bon bon bon... La préparation sera pour demain. En attendant, faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler, je suis censé commencer dans un peu plus de deux heures.

Bon sang, ce que j'ai perdu ma journée.

Je prends mon portable en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain (pour la musique), puis je vérifie en même temps qu'il n'y ait pas eu de messages ou des trucs comme ça.  
Wouh, sept messages et trois appels en absence, tous de Kamui. Ça en fait du crédit.

Je vais attendre genre trente minutes et ensuite je l'appelle, ou plutôt je lui envoie un texto pour lui dire de passer, ça ira plus vite et ça coûtera moins cher.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant... Je prends ma douche ? Non j'ai la flemme, tout à l'heure. Je prépare ma tenue ? Je mange ? Ouais, je meurs de faim, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Va falloir faire un vrai repas consistant en peu de temps... Difficile. Je suis tenté de descendre chez le traiteur m'acheter des machins... Non Gaara résiste et va faire à manger ! Allez go go go !

Bon sang, j'me tape quand même pas mal de délires tout seul. Inquiétant.

Quelle merveilleuse invention, le four. Si il pouvait aller encore plus lentement, ce serait parfait... GNIIIIIII mais j'ai faim moi, bordel ! Je voulais avoir fini avant que...

Dring.

Bon bah c'est raté, Kamui est déjà là. Je me verrai dans l'obligation de manger devant elle.

-Gaara ! s'écria-t-elle dès que j'eus ouvert la porte. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Calme-toi Kamui, je viens de me réveiller... ai-je marmonné en me massant le crâne. Ça fait trop de questions là, on se calme.  
-Mais enfin Gaara, je me suis inquiétée toute la journée, tu n'as pas répondu à un seul message !  
-C'est normal bordel, je dormais ! Je t'explique, je me suis réveillé ce matin après un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste, je me suis rendormi et quand je me suis réveillé, il était 14h. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. Du thé ?

Kamui s'assit sur le canapé en laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds. Elle m'a regardé en haussant un sourcil, puis a refusé en hochant la tête. Je vais voir mon plat au four, me sers et reviens m'asseoir à côté de Kamui, qui n'a pas bougé. Elle regarde mon plat en haussant de nouveau un sourcil.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas eu le temps de manger et je commence le travail dans un peu plus d'une heure...  
-Mais je n'ai rien dit, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en agitant les mains.

Petit silence.

-Alors, ta journée ? ai-je demandé entre deux bouchées.  
-Bah euh... Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial à ma connaissance... marmonna Kamui en réfléchissant. Un mardi banal en somme...  
-Comment va Sasuke ?

Merde, c'est sorti avant que j'aie eu le temps de me demander si c'était une bonne idée de poser cette question. Bon bah tant pis, le mal est fait.

Kamui semblait surprise et semblait en même temps s'attendre à ma question. (ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible.)

-Eh bien euh.. Il va bien...  
-Pas d'une humeur massacrante, rien ? Il ne t'a pas frappée ?  
-Mais enfin Gaara non ! s'écria Kamui, choquée. Sasuke ne me frapperait jamais !  
-Qu'en sais-je. Et euh.. mon absence a eu l'air de l'étonner ?  
-Il n'avait pas l'air très atteint.  
-Ah.

Hmmm... Soit ça l'a atteint et il s'est inquiété, soit il en avait vraiment rien à foutre. D'habitude je sais direct ce qu'il pense, mais ces derniers temps... Ça m'énerve, je le comprends plus...

-Au fait Gaara, tu... Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé vendredi, après que... que tu m'aies quittée.

J'ai pris plusieurs bouchées avant de répondre.

-Je l'ai engueulé, on s'est engueulés, je l'ai frappé, j'ai pleuré, je suis parti. Basta. Et comme il me l'a si bien demandé, je ne lui parle pas.  
-Mais... Tu aimerais lui parler non ? demanda Kamui d'une voix hésitante, après un petit silence.  
-Bien sûr que oui, ai-je répliqué en lui lançant un regard éloquent. J'ai envie de lui parler mais c'est un connard, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il y eut un autre silence. J'ai fini mon plat et je me suis levé.

-Bon, désolé Kamui, mais maintenant il faut que je me prépare pour aller bosser... On a qu'à se reparler demain OK ?  
-Oui oui... À demain Gaara.  
-À demain.

Et elle est sortie. J'ai soupiré puis je suis allé prendre une douche.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller parler à Sasuke ou si je le laisse crever dans un coin. Non non, je peux pas faire ça, ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, surtout que c'est à cause de moi que tout se passe comme ça.

Je vais revenir à mon idée de présenter Tomo à Sasuke, de sorte à la mettre en confiance... Peut-être que ça marcherait ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

J'y réfléchirai tout à l'heure, là je suis resté trop longtemps sous la douche et si ça continue je vais être en retard au travail.

Et merde, il me reste très exactement quatre minutes pour me sécher, repasser ma chemise, m'habiller, ranger mes affaires et le bordel que j'ai mis dans la cuisine, vérifier qu'il ne me manque rien et partir. Le listing m'a pris une minute.

Bordel.

**X**

_Oulala, quelle journée. Commencer une journée à quatorze heures trente c'est pas de la tarte. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me réveiller véritablement, mon cerveau pensant qu'il était dix heures au lieu de dix-sept heures. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas trop trop de clients, alors je n'ai pas trop eu de problèmes. Et Hiro m'a bien aidé aussi._

_Le lendemain, confrontation avec Sasuke, encore. Un peu moins pénible que le lundi, certes, mais tout à fait pénible quand même. Ça m'énerve de l'admettre, mais même après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps (dont vendredi dernier), j'ai quand même très envie de lui parler. J'ai donc décidé de le lui "faire comprendre" en lui lançant de faux regards furtifs ou en détournant les yeux d'un air triste dès que je croise son regard. Ça marche un peu, il me regarde aussi, peut-être qu'il tentera de communiquer prochainement ? Je l'espère._

_Dans les jours qui ont suivi, il semblait qu'on se rapprochait quelque peu, mais de manière assez... particulière. Moi en tout cas, je sentais qu'on était sur la bonne voie ; c'est pour cela que j'ai dit à Tomo que j'allais le présenter très prochainement. Il avait vraiment l'air super content quand je lui ai dit au téléphone. Ça m'étonnerait que Sasuke manifeste un tel enthousiasme mais j'espère au moins qu'il ne tuera pas Tomo, ça me ferait drôlement chier._

_Bref, on verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve._

**X**

**Jeudi 13 septembre - 9h et quelques**

Hm... Je suis en classe, en train de sortir mes affaires, avec le tensiomètre un peu au max. En fait, aujourd'hui, j'ai pratiquement que des cours où je suis à côté de Sasuke, et il faut que je m'entraîne dès maintenant à lui lancer des regards furtifs. Seulement aujourd'hui, je sais pas, je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver.

Merde, le voilà qui entre... Il salue Kiba et Shino, discute vite fait avec eux avant de se diriger vers moi - enfin, sa table - pour s'installer.

Là je n'ai même pas à me forcer, j'évite soigneusement son regard de moi-même. Seulement, une fois que j'ai fini de sortir mes affaires, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour éviter son regard à part faire le mélancolique en matant la fenêtre... Merde ! Je suis à cours de plan. Si Kamui était là, j'aurais pu fuir en discutant avec elle.

J'ai entendu un son. Une voix. La sienne ? Non... Impossible.  
Je risque un regard vers Sasuke, qui fait la moue avec les joues légèrement rouges. Je le regarde, intrigué, puis il finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
-Yo, répondis-je en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre (tiens, il pleut).

Au moment où Sasuke allait peut-être dire un mot à plus de deux syllabes, le prof est entré en réclamant le silence. Je me suis retenu de sourire et, pour ne pas regarder Sasuke, j'ai fixé le prof avec la ferme attention de rester comme ça pendant tout le cours. De toute manière, je crois que Sasuke a décidé de faire la même chose.

Bon sang, ça c'était une avancée de ouf ! On a en tout, à nous deux, prononcé trois syllabes. Si ça c'est pas un grand pas pour l'humanité, je vous demande ce que c'est. Je me demande quelle va être la prochaine chose qu'on va se dire. Un truc banal ou ridicule, au choix.

**15h et quelques**

FRUSTRANT.

On ne s'est pas dit un mot de la journée. _Du tout_. Une horreur. À la place, on aurait dit qu'on jouait au chat et à la souris. On se lançait des regards, on détournait les yeux, on souriait. Et re-belote toute la journée. Je frôle la crise de nerfs ça me soûle. J'ai eu beau sourire, les seuls mots que je pensais étaient "PARLE-MOI, PARLE-MOI BORDEL !"... Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a parlé, mais pas à moi.

Je suis parti en quatrième vitesse, autrement j'allais exploser. Ça me tue. Je suis parti tellement vite que je me suis sûrement froissé un muscle d'ailleurs. Ou plusieurs... Bref.

Pas envie d'attendre le bus, j'ai trop la bougeotte. Ça me fait trop chier. Je suis en train de criser grave. En fait, ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se fout de ma gueule, ça me soûle, ça me... raaaah.  
J'ai envie de me défouler sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Les petites frappes là-bas ? Non, ça se fait pas, ils l'ont pas mérité, enfin plutôt, ils n'ont rien fait sous mes yeux qui puisse les faire mériter que je les tabasse un bon coup. Ça m'énerve, j'ai vraiment envie de me battre.

Waw, je suis arrivé plus tôt que ce que je croyais à la maison. J'ai marché trop vite peut-être... Ou alors la maison n'est pas si loin que ça ? Bref...

Au moment même ou je m'arrête de marcher, je me rends compte de la douleur fulgurante qui me traverse les jambes. Elles me lancent. Je suis tellement surpris que je m'étale littéralement sur le sol du salon.

La situation aurait pu être très drôle si je n'avais pas autant été sur les nerfs.

Bon allez Gaara, lève-toi, tu dois aller bosser. Certes dans plus d'une heure mais je dois me préparer quand même... Et vu l'état de mes jambes va m'en falloir du temps pour arriver jusqu'au café (sept minutes au lieu de quatre).

Motivation bordel, motivation !

**17h et quelques**

Il semblerait que servir des gens et mettre de la nourriture dans des sacs en papier ait des vertus apaisantes sur moi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'essentiel c'est que je vais un peu mieux. La preuve, j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes. De toute manière, je suis derrière le comptoir, personne ne sait que mes jambes tremblent comme des feuilles.

Bref, à force d'être au comptoir, on finit par observer des choses, comme les clients par exemple. Je m'amuse à le faire avec un gars dont j'oublie toujours le nom, mais que j'aime bien quand même. Lui il connaît vraiment mon prénom, mais fait semblant de ne pas connaître le mien pour faire comme moi.

-Dis, Machin, tu ne trouves pas que cette fille fixe Hiro de manière bizarre ? ai-je demandé en montrant du menton une fille aux cheveux châtain-roux, plutôt mignonne.  
-Si, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois ! Ces derniers jours elle vient assez souvent... Toujours les jours où Hiro travaille... Ça cache quelque chose.  
-Ouais, c'est une stalker, à mon avis elle le prend en photo en douce. Peut-être même qu'elle le file, ce qui est le propre d'un stalker.  
-Ou pas, elle est peut-être juste trop timide pour l'approcher et ne fait donc _rien d'illégal_, fit Machin en secouant la tête.  
-Ma solution était plus drôle, Machin. Mais ouais c'est possible... Bon je vais le dire à Hiro, remplace-moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît.  
-OK chef ! Je supporte quand même mal d'avoir des ordres d'un mec plus jeune que moi de deux ans.  
-T'inquiètes, tu t'y habitueras, ai-je assuré en agitant la main. Oi, Hiro...

Hiro venait justement d'arriver au comptoir pour passer une commande. Tout en préparant ce qui était écrit sur sa note, je lui parlais.

-Dis-donc, tu as remarqué la fille assise toute seule là-bas ?  
-Hein ? Euh... Oui oui... marmonna Hiro après s'être retourné pour voir ladite fille, les jours rougissantes. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle vient, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là..  
-Bah, t'as qu'à aller lui demander.  
-Mais t'es fou ! s'exclama Hiro, s'attirant les regards de quelques clients. Je vais pas aller lui parler comme ça, surtout pour lui demander un truc pareil... C'est super malpoli et tout...  
-Ouais possible. Mais ma parole... tu craques sur elle toi aussi !  
-Quoi ? Mais enfin non... Tu dis n'importe quoi.. !  
-Arrête, ça se voit autant que tes cheveux. Et puis si tu arrêtais de fuir son regard, tu verrais qu'elle te fixe depuis l'an 40...  
-Hein ? Ah bon ?  
-Mais oui, rolala... Bon, dès qu'elle en a marre de te fixer et qu'elle s'en va, tu la retiens et tu lui parles, d'accord ? Ou encore mieux, tu vas lui parler dès que tu prends ta pause, comme ça tu perds pas de temps ! Ou _encore mieux_, tu vas lui parler tout de suite avant qu'elle ne pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance alors c'est le contraire. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme dans les films, tu écris ton numéro sur un papier que tu "laisses tomber" à sa table, ou alors tu...  
-Ça va ça va, arrête Gaara.. ! Je... C'est juste que.. je n'ose pas lui parler...  
-Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses, elle vient de finir son café.  
-Quoi ? Oh non ! s'écria Hiro en se retournant, affolé.

La fille était effectivement en train de s'en aller. Hiro s'élança alors à travers le café (il a d'ailleurs failli écraser deux clients et une serveuse) et la rattrapa devant la porte, à l'extérieur.

-Bien joué ! s'exclama Machin. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait de pari avec toi, j'aurais perdu.  
-Hé oui, je suis plus intelligent que j'en ai l'air, je sais. Par contre c'est nul, on entend pas ce qu'ils disent, j'aimerais bien savoir...  
-Ouais, ça par contre c'est ta faute, tu n'aurais pas du lui parler autant, autrement il lui aurait parlé alors qu'elle était encore là, et là on aurait pu faire nos commères...  
-Pff, ça va hein ! Tiens, pour la peine, va servir les gens à sa place !  
-Crétin, c'est pas ma faute !

Je lui ai tiré la langue avant de me tourner vers un client. Quand il est revenu, il s'est mis à deux centimètres de mon visage en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Mais arrêtes, t'es super effrayant de près ! me suis-je exclamé en reculant.  
-Merci, c'est sympa, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Non je me disais juste, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu avec ton pote-là... Merde j'ai zappé son nom... Le grand aux cheveux noirs qu'a toujours un air blasé alors qu'en fait il est fou..

Oh.

-Sasuke, voilà ! s'écria Machin en levant le poing, victorieux. C'est bien ça, son nom ?  
-Oui Oui.  
-Hé bah alors, pourquoi on le voit plus ? Vous vous parlez plus ?

C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de tout lui raconter, mais quand même, on est en public, et je le connais à peine. Et surtout, je connais même pas son prénom.

-Bah en fait... ai-je commencé.  
-JE L'AI EU ! hurla Hiro en revenant dans le café, brandissant un bout de papier. J'ai eu son numéro !  
-Cool ! fit Machin avec un sourire. Il était temps ! Tu vas _enfin_ pouvoir la regarder...  
-Rooh, la ferme, Kazuma ! Tu sais très bien que je suis timide...  
-Ouais ouais, mais tu as des yeux, qu'ils te _servent_ !  
-Blablabla...

J'ai arrêté de suivre leur conversation (qui m'a d'ailleurs servi d'échappatoire) pour recommencer à servir les clients, beaucoup moins insouciant que tout à l'heure.  
Bon, peut-être que ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes...

**21h et quelques**

Ça n'allait pas mieux, mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Allez, on mange et au dodo.

**Vendredi 14 septembre - 9h et quelques**

Je viens d'arriver au lycée, en retard. C'est mieux que rien, vu que l'autre jour je ne suis pas venu du tout. Mais les profs ne sont jamais de mon avis.. Bref.  
Je vais donc m'installer à ma place, Sasuke résolument tourné vers le mur comme d'habitude. Je vois bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne jouera pas à me faire des sourires. Tant mieux, parce que je suis pas d'humeur, j'en ai marre de faire l'hypocrite (et surtout, je trouve son attitude dégueulasse, me sourire alors qu'il m'a dit de m'éloigner de lui... mais c'est quand même moi qui ai commencé le jeu des regards furtifs.. merde).

Au moins, ce matin, je suis à côté de Kamui. Suivre _tous_ les cours est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, ça va ? chuchota Kamui.  
-Oui oui, juste un peu... Tu as du chocolat ?  
-Noir ou au lait ?  
-Au lait.

Tout en sortant ledit chocolat, Kamui continua de parler.

-J'ai parlé avec Sasuke tout à l'heure, il parle naturellement, un peu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé..  
-Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. Il m'énerve... ! ai-je marmonné en croquant dans mon morceau de chocolat. Et ça m'énerve aussi, cette addiction de merde. Fais chier.  
-Je comprends ce que tu ressens..  
-Je pense pas, mais tu es gentille. C'est pour ça que je t'autorise à me soûler avec Naruto si tu veux.  
-Encore ? Gaara, non...  
-Je _sais_ que t'en meurs d'envie, ai-je insisté avec un sourire.

Kamui me regarda sans ciller, puis elle commença son récit.

**10h**

Bordel, on s'est fait collés.

**17h**

Aujourd'hui fut une journée qui fut ma foi remplie ; deux heures de colle, des détails que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître sur la vie sexuelle de Kamui, une interro surprise en maths et l'ignorance totale de Sasuke. Incroyable.

Pour contraster avec hier après-midi, je sors de la classe en vitesse -8000. Je traîne des pieds, je me trompe d'escaliers et donc je fais presque le tour du lycée pour sortir et enfin, je me suis trompé de toilettes pour boire de l'eau. Une fille a hurlé en me voyant devant le lavabo alors qu'elle sortait de ses cabinets.

Ça aussi ça aurait pu être drôle si je n'avais pas autant été en mode loque.

Bon, j'ai la flemme de marcher, je vais prendre le bus. En me regardant, on pourrait croire que je viens d'apprendre la pire des nouvelles du monde, alors que je suis juste las. Il me fait chier sa race l'autre c...

Putain, il m'a fait peur, à surgir comme ça devant moi ! En plus j'étais en train de penser à lui, ça me fait comme si il m'avait surpris en train de l'insulter. Bref, ce qui est important, c'est que Sasuke vient de surgir devant moi en ayant apparemment l'intention d'entrer en contact direct avec moi. Enfin, pour le moment, on se regarde, moi un peu ahuri, lui genre, comme d'habitude.

-Je te raccompagne ? me proposa-t-il.

Hmm...

Il vient de parler, en me regardant, en me désignant par le "te".  
Rien à fout', pas de bus aujourd'hui.

-OK.

Et on s'est mis à marcher. Comme ça.  
C'est marrant, maintenant qu'il me parle, je ne trouve plus grand-chose à dire.

J'ai envie de l'insulter, mais ce serait pas cool étant donné qu'il est revenu vers moi de lui-même. Si je faisais ça, ce serait comme si je voulais pas de lui, ce qui est faux.  
Putain, maintenant, j'ai rien à dire. (NdA : et l'auteur aussi. xD)

**17h et quelques**

Ce ne fut pas ma conversation la plus palpitante, je dois l'avouer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi dire, ça se voyait ; il y avait des petites questions par-ci, des petites blagues par-là. On allait pas se remettre à se parler normalement, ça allait faire faux (et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher, au bout d'un moment, de lui demander s'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule).

Mais quand même, il m'a raccompagné jusque chez moi, chose qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis loooongtemps... En même temps, avant, soit il ne rentrait pas du tout avec moi soit il venait chez moi directement. Donc raccompagner, c'est presque tout nouveau, pour moi.

Nous sommes arrivés devant mon perron, à présent. Un danger nous menace.

-Tu fais quoi demain soir ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Je sais pas, sûrement profiter de ce week-end sans travail pour activer mon mode loque... Dormir, jouer à des jeux vidéos, manger, tout ça quoi. Pourquoi ?  
-Oh, comme ça, juste pour savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu. Bon bah.. à plus tard hein ?

Merde, je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là.  
Tandis qu'il commençait à s'en aller en me tournant le dos, je l'ai légèrement retenu par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu... tu voulais faire quelque chose ? ai-je balbutié.  
-Bah je voulais t'inviter chez moi demain soir, enfin... pas grand-chose hein ! Juste un petit truc...  
-Je viendrai.

Moi et ma manière cash de parler. Je finirai par ne plus m'entendre avec mon cerveau.  
Au moment où je me suis rendu compte de mon ton calme et direct, j'ai détourné les yeux en rougissant. Je pouvais le voir du coin de l'œil, Sasuke était surpris.

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux rester tranquille... commença-t-il.  
-Non non je.. j'ai envie de venir.

Il eut un petit sourire. J'ai risqué un regard vers lui en souriant moi aussi, puis il a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a très légèrement embrassé. Il allait se reculer après une seconde mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser. Je me suis reculé à la seconde où je me suis souvenu de la situation présente, c'est-à-dire pas normale par rapport à ce qu'elle était avant.

-Bon bah... à demain, alors, marmonna Sasuke (je vois ses coins de lèvres qui tressaillent ! Il veut sourire !) en se mettant à marcher. Dix-huit heures chez moi, OK ?  
-D'accord, répondis-je. Merci pour, euh.. l'invitation.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke me fit un signe de la main en souriant. Je suis ensuite monté sur le perron pour.. bah pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi quand même, et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que mes mains tremblaient. Je n'ai jamais tenté d'ouvrir ma porte en tenant mes clés de manière aussi fébrile.  
Environ cinquante ans plus tard, j'arrive à passer la porte et la referme derrière moi. Puis sans autre action préalable, je me mets à sauter partout comme un demeuré en oubliant complètement que je suis censé garder toute dignité et toute classe. Toute façon, le manque de classe vient d'atteindre son apogée étant donné que je viens de me prendre les pieds dans mon sac et que je me suis de nouveau étalé par terre pour la deuxième fois en trois jours.

Pff.

Bon... Après ce petit moment de... d'écart, je vais me préparer pour aller travailler.

À l'instant même où j'ai posé mon pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, j'ai entendu un grand fracas de verre brisé suivi du bruit d'un objet qui rebondit sur le sol. Je me suis retourné en sursautant, me retenant de pousser un cri, puis j'ai vu une balle de basket rouler et crisser sur le verre brisé. J'ai aussitôt entendu une voix crier.

-Kenta ! tonna une femme. Regarde ce que tu as fait, c'est affreux !  
-Pardon Maman !  
-Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi, idiot ! Va tout de suite voir le propriétaire de la maison.. Olala...

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis sorti pour voir ce qui se passait. Une femme tenait le dénommé Kenta (alias le meurtrier) par le bras en lui criant dessus. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est arrêtée et s'est précipitée sur moi, traînant toujours son fils derrière elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. J'ai laissé mon fils sans surveillance pendant _deux secondes_ et il a détruit votre fenêtre... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Et dire que c'est la première fois qu'on vient ici... Quelle image vous allez avoir de nous...  
-Euh... Ce n'est pas si grave, ai-je balbutié, quelque peu déboussolé.  
-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Mettez le prix de réparation sur notre compte, on va payer ! On vous paiera une nouvelle fenêtre ! C'est intolérable... Kenta, présente tes excuses au monsieur !  
-Pardon monsieur, s'excusa Kenta en faisant une moue qui me donna envie de le frapper.  
-Mais quel idiot ce fils, mais quel _idiot_... Bon, je reviendrai vous voir pour la fenêtre, d'accord ? Et encore toutes mes excuses !

Et elle est partie avec son fils qui m'a tiré la langue dans le dos de sa mère. J'aurais pu lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais je me suis rappelé que ça ne servait à rien de le faire à un môme de huit ans. J'ai soupiré, puis je suis allé dans la cuisine prendre un balai et une pelle.

Quand j'ai vu où la balle avait atterri, je me suis rappelé que deux minutes plus tôt j'étais allongé là et la raison pour laquelle j'étais allongé.  
Et là, je me suis mis à sourire comme un malade.

**18h**

-Eh bah alors Gaara ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? s'étonna Machin en me voyant mettre mon tablier.  
-Rien, répondis-je, sentant mon sourire s'agrandir malgré moi.  
-Ouais c'est ça, hier t'étais un peu dans la lune et là on dirait que tu viens de gagner un million de yens... C'est le cas ?  
-Mais enfin non ! Tu penses que je continuerais à travailler si c'était vrai ?  
-Bah... tu nous aimes bien non ?

Il marqua une pause, puis me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Et surtout, les muffins.

J'ai ri. Il a levé le pouce et est allé servir des clients. À peine avais-je saisi mon bloc-notes que Hiro surgissait devant moi.

-Gaara ! s'écria-t-il. J'espérais te voir avant de partir ! Ça va ? Pourquoi un tel sourire ?  
-À croire que je ne souris jamais... marmonnai-je d'une voix lasse.  
-C'est à moitié vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va mieux avec Sasuke ?

Pour toute réponse, mon sourire s'est élargi (oui, encore). Un grand sourire est apparu sur le visage de Hiro.

-Ah bah je comprends mieux ! Tant mieux pour vous... Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, hein ?  
-Bah.. j'espère.  
-Vous l'êtes forcément, assura Hiro en agitant la main d'un air indifférent. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nozomi...  
-Qui ça ? Aaah, euh.. la fille d'hier ? me suis-je récrié en retenant une exclamation.  
-Oui... fit Hiro en rougissant de nouveau, souriant cette fois-ci.  
-Bah dis-donc, vous ne perdez pas de temps, ai-je commenté en ajustant inutilement mon tablier.  
-On en a assez perdu ! se défendit Hiro.  
-Ouais, ouais... Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus, va rejoindre ta chère Nozomi...  
-Pas besoin de toi pour me le dire ! A plus tard !

Et il sortit en agitant la main vers moi. Avec un sourire de nouveau grandissant en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait demain soir, je suis allé chercher les commandes de certains clients qui s'impatientaient.

**22h et quelques**

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Surtout quand on a un collègue comme Machin. Mais maintenant que je suis rentré chez moi, il faut que je m'occupe jusqu'à demain soir... Déjà il faut que je dorme, ce qui m'enlève environ dix heures - douze si je suis en forme - après euh... voir Kamui ? Faire des devoirs ? Et puis quoi encore, je n'en suis pas à ce point-là. Hum... Ah tiens ! Il faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Tomo (et à Kamui d'ailleurs)... Je n'ai dit à personne à part Hiro que ça commençait à s'arranger avec Sasuke, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le crier sur les toits. Je verrai ça plus tard, en attendant je dois téléphoner à Kamui et envoyer un texto à Tomo pour les mettre au courant.

Envoyer le texto a pris dix-huit secondes, et là je dois appeler Kamui, ce qui _je l'espère_, me prendra plus de dix-huit secondes...

Ou alors, comme il est déjà 22h26 d'après mon réveil, je peux aller glander sur le PC vite fait, me coucher tard (ou tôt, ça dépend d'où vous vous placez) et donc, perdre une grande partie de la journée de demain ! Oui, c'est un plan très ingénieux ! Je m'étonne moi-même.

Bref. Allons sur le PC un peu..

(Je fais que raconter du caca encore. Ça m'arrive trop souvent.)

**X**

_Résumons._

_J'ai passé ma soirée à regarder des séries, des films, des animés, des dramas, à parler sur MSN avec des gens (Naruto, Hiro, Machin, Tomo, etc), à écouter de la musique... Enfin, glander, quoi. Quand je me suis couché, il était cinq heures trente. Et je me suis réveillé à seize heures ! Une chance. Enfin non, pas de chance, puisque je me suis réveillé grâce/à cause d'un message de Sasuke qui disait de venir plus tôt, genre dix-sept heures et quelques. J'ai donc du me préparer en trentième vitesse pour arriver "à l'heure". Il m'a aussi dit que les autres (Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hiro) venaient aussi, mais plus tard, enfin à l'heure qu'il m'avait indiquée la première fois. J'allais donc rester entièrement seul avec Sasuke quelques temps..._

_J'étais tout de même un peu stressé. Je ne savais pas exactement comment me comporter, si je devais faire comme d'habitude, m'excuser, attendre qu'il "m'autorise" à être normal... Ça se voyait qu'on était tous les deux tendus ; voire, pour lui, un peu froid. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me détendre ? La cuisine. Enfin j'ai essayé.._  
_En fait, j'avais commencé à faire bouillir l'eau des pâtes (pour changer) mais il m'a interrompu pour m'embrasser. C'était contradictoire, moi qui voulait me détendre... Il a ensuite voulu pousser les choses un peu plus loin mais je l'ai stoppé. Je crois que je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça.. J'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'il l'a bien pris ou pas. Je vais quand même pas lui poser la question... Maintenant que ça va mieux..._

_On a pas réellement passé la soirée ensemble en fait. On se parlait hein, mais... j'sais pas. C'était pas le top._  
_Je vois pas l'intérêt de m'inviter si c'est pas pour qu'on discute ou autre.. Enfin autre, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pas ça.. Mais bon. J'avais toujours pas compris son comportement de dans la cuisine, alors j'ai profité d'un moment où il était seul pour lui demander (voyez à quel point je suis courageux !) ; et il m'a juste dit qu'il "n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'aller plus loin, qu'il avait fait ça comme ça". Je vous avoue que j'étais perplexe._

_Le truc c'est que, plus la soirée avançait, moins on se parlait... Et ça ça m'a blasé. Mes poings me démangeaient de nouveau. J'avais envie de le mettre à terre pour lui demander pourquoi il m'avait invité, pour lui demander s'il s'était foutu de ma gueule vendredi soir, avec ses sourires... Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis contrôlé, j'ai fait comme si de rien, et je suis allé lui parler comme si de rien... j'ai essayé de faire des efforts hein, vraiment. Il me répondait hein ! Mais il a quand même à peine réagi quand je lui ai dit que Hiro avait une petite amie (ce qui impliquait donc que Hiro s'amusait vraiment de moi et n'était pas homo. Tiens, peut-être qu'il est bi). Peut-être que c'était un caca nerveux passager comme ça lui arrive souvent (et moi aussi, à l'occasion)._

_J'en ai donc parlé à Kamui dès que je suis rentré chez moi le dimanche aprèm', et elle m'a dit un machin genre "c'est sûrement passager, il était peut-être froid parce qu'il y avait tout le monde et aurait préféré que vous soyez seuls"... en gros à peu près la même chose que ce que je pensais. Pour tout dire, ça ne m'a pas aidé à résoudre le Rubik's Cube qu'est l'Uchiwa junior, ça m'a plutôt donné envie de jeter le Rubik's Cube au feu et d'en faire des confettis. Bref... J'ai quand même essayé de suivre le conseil de Kamui sur le fait d'être seul avec lui pour voir ce que ça donnait..._

_Ça n'a pas marché._

**X**

**Mercredi 19 septembre - 10h et quelques**

-Gaara, où vas-tu ? Le cours va commencer !  
-J'ai un truc à faire vite fait, je reviens dans deux minutes t'inquiètes.  
-T'es sûr ?  
-Oui oui Kamui, ça va aller..

Je suis sorti en quatrième vitesse de la classe. Sasuke était parti il y a deux minutes, j'avais une chance de le rattraper.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui cours après, je ne sais pas si c'est comme quand il avait arrêté de me parler d'un seul coup ou comme il y a deux semaines, j'hésite. Je DÉTESTE jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, ça me fout les nerfs en pelote. _Sasuke_ me fout les nerfs en pelote, _je_ me fous les nerfs en pelote... Cette **situation** me fout les nerfs en pelote.

Tiens, le fait que Sasuke vienne juste de m'ignorer me fout aussi les nerfs en pelote.

Remarque, il ne m'a peut-être pas vu, ça a été assez rapide. Mais j'étais quand même assez visible... Fuck.

Bon, je suis obligé de le rattraper maintenant, c'est toujours mieux d'arriver en retard à deux que tout seul (et surtout, quand on s'appelle Gaara Sabaku).  
Je commence à marcher plus vite, et au moment de tourner à l'angle du couloir, Sasuke surgit de nulle part.

-AAAH ! me suis-je récrié malgré moi. Tu m'as fait flipper, bordel !  
-Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-il d'un ton assez brusque.  
-Euuh... Je sais pas, je voulais te parler...  
-Me parler de quoi ? fit Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Merde. Euh... J'sais pas quoi... Maintenant que je l'ai rattrapé et qu'il m'agresse, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je réfléchis...  
Ah ouais ! Je pourrais lui parler de Tomo ! (Il m'a fallu environ 50 ans pour trouver ça.)

-Bon tant pis, on retourne en cours, marmonna Sasuke en s'en allant, au moment où j'allais parler.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds. Une demie-seconde s'écoula avant que je ne suive Sasuke.

Il est toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois... Ça a été comme ça dimanche soir par SMS, lundi après-midi et hier toute la journée. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait.. Si ça se trouve, il est toujours remonté contre moi à cause de ma prétendue aventure et du fait que je lui cache des choses... Et je viens d'ailleurs de me rappeler que _moi_ j'étais vraiment remonté contre lui parce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait vu son père.

Ça y est, j'ai de nouveau besoin d'une batte de base-ball.  
_Mais pas la peine, il est juste devant toi, tu peux l'attaquer à main nues..._  
Non non, je suis pas un lâche. Et de toute façon, on vient de rentrer en classe, c'est trop tard. Il y aurait trop de témoins, et moi les témoins, je les supprime.

C'est marrant, j'ai plus du tout envie de lui parler maintenant, vu qu'il est froid (et méchant) et qu'il me ment.  
Comme à la maternelle. "J'te cause plus !" ou un machin dans le genre... Hé bah là c'est pareil.

Mais je comprends _vraiment_ pas pourquoi il a pris la peine de me reparler vendredi soir, si c'est pour agir comme ça... J'arrive même pas à trouver une raison valable. Me donner de l'espoir ? Se foutre de moi ? Parce qu'il a cru qu'il allait pouvoir me supporter de nouveau mais en fait non ? Je sais pas. Quel crétin... Il sert vraiment à rien, il est trop stupide. Jetons-le aux crocodiles, qu'ils en fassent du hachis.

Regardez-moi ce débile, se tapant des délires au Pendu avec Kiba et Naruto... Sur ces deux derniers jours, il a pas souri une seule fois devant moi... Sauf à cause d'une blague pourrie qu'a fait Kiba à cause de mes cheveux, ça l'a fait rire... En clair, il se moquait de moi, mais d'une façon méchante, pas comme d'habitude. J'aurais pu lui balancer mon onigiri au poulet si ce n'était pas le seul dont je disposais à ce moment-là. Et je tiens à mes onigiris, on ne gaspille pas la nourriture.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette situation m'écœure, j'ai plus envie qu'elle dure.

Il faut que je m'explique sérieusement avec Sasuke.

**15h et quelques**

J'ai invité Kamui chez moi pour qu'elle m'aide à coincer Sasuke et à l'obliger à m'écouter. J'ai aussi été obligée de lui parler de Tomo, mais je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. De toute manière, je lui en ai déjà parlé avant alors...

-Résumons ! s'exclama Kamui en tapant sur le bureau de ma chambre, faisant ainsi trembler mon écran. Tu commences par harceler Sasuke au lycée pour qu'il te parle, si il est froid, tu deviens encore plus froid, s'il t'insulte, tu le frappes, etc. Ensuite, quand il consentira à s'approcher de toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ?  
-Je lui expliquerai que cette situation ne peut plus durer et qu'on a tous les deux fait des choses bêtes qu'on regrettait sûrement ! ai-je répondu du tac au tac.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Euh... Je lui rappellerai "une certaine erreur de ma part" et lui parlerai de Tomo !  
-Bien ! Et après, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
-Je... Je l'obligerai à lui présenter Tomo pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Et là, je lui demanderai ensuite de s'expliquer à propos de son père et s'il y autre chose qu'il me reproche.

Un silence suivit. Kamui et moi étions en train de réfléchir.

-Je crois que c'est parfait Gaara, tu as tout dit... marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le menton avec un sourire. Maintenant, il faut mettre ce plan en pratique ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-Non ça ira, tu as déjà fait beaucoup... Je te remercie.

Elle me sourit encore puis se leva en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Bon eh bien, je vais rentrer maintenant, il faut que tu te prépares à travailler non ? J'espère avoir pu t'aider bien comme il faut... à demain Gaara !  
-À demain.

À peine était-elle sortie que je sentais ma confiance en moi redescendre. Quand on en parlait, tout avait l'air faisable, et même simple, mais si le plan foirait ? Si un quelconque machin n'allait pas et détruisait tout ?

_Non_, il faut que je sois optimiste, au moins pour cette fois. Je mettrai Sasuke à terre s'il faut, si c'est la seule solution pour qu'il m'écoute.

**Jeudi 20 septembre - 13h et quelques**

Ce type me blase profondément.

**18h et quelques**

Je n'ai même pas réussi à m'énerver aujourd'hui. C'est ça le terme, j'étais blasé. Déjà que je n'étais pas très chaud pour appliquer le plan aujourd'hui, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a carrément refroidi. J'explique.  
Sasuke parlait avec Kiba et Shino, tranquilles, ils s'amusaient et tout. J'arrive, on se salue et je commence à discuter avec eux, mais c'est seulement après que je me rends compte que Sasuke a arrêté de parler. Et au moment où je lui demande ce qu'il en pense (du sujet dont on discutait), il me lance un regard genre et dit qu'il va aux toilettes.

Premier élément blasant.

Je me retrouve assis à côté de lui dans un cours (Histoire, wouhouh...). Moi gentil, je lui propose de faire un Morpion parce que je sais qu'il déteste l'Histoire (surtout depuis qu'on a commencé à se parler, l'année dernière), mais il me rembarre en me disant qu'il veut suivre le cours, "pour une fois" x.x" je le prends comme une allusion, et on commence à se disputer. Finalement je m'arrête en m'efforçant de penser à ce que je dois faire pour le plan et essaye de prendre des notes ; et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Sasuke qui joue au bowling sur son portable. C'est du foutage de gueule.

Deuxième élément blasant.

Et enfin, j'ai pu voir un contraste étonnant. Au déjeuner. On était tous ensemble, on parlait tranquillement, mais je remarquais quand même que Sasuke était assez silencieux. Je me lève parce que j'ai eu "un petit accident" (Naruto qui s'est précipité sur l'onigiri que je ne voulais pas et qui a versé un peu de sauce sur ma chemise) et vais donc aux toilettes. À mon retour, Sasuke riait comme un bossu tandis que les parlaient toujours tranquillement, quoique avec un peu plus d'animation. Et à mon retour, Sasuke ne faisait plus attention à moi.

Troisième élément blasant.

Bien sûr, Kamui a plus ou moins remarqué. Enfin, elle a dû voir, mais elle a dû se dire que c'était comme d'habitude.. De toute façon, difficile de remarquer quand une personne ne prête pas attention à une autre personne, sauf quand elle ne le fait pas discrètement. Eh bien là, ça faisait très naturel, aussi personne n'a pu le noter à part moi. Et personne n'a eu envie de balancer une chaise sur Sasuke ; même si ce sentiment n'a duré qu'une demie-seconde. Après ça, j'étais tellement blasé que je n'avais plus faim.

Voilà, ça c'était la journée d'aujourd'hui.

J'y pensais en rentrant à la maison, en me préparant pour le travail et en travaillant. Mais je me suis arrêté parce que je n'étais pas concentré et depuis une heure déjà, je m'efforce de ne pas repenser à cette journée. Jusqu'à il y a une minute, ça marchait très bien.

-Ohé Gaara ! T'arrêtes de rêvasser ? Si tu veux glander, prends ta pause ! s'écria Machin en me voyant accoudé au comptoir, les yeux dans le vague.  
-Bonne idée, ai-je marmonné en me relevant.  
-Cool ! Je la prends avec toi, décréta Machin en enlevant aussitôt son tablier. On va dans la réserve ?  
-Ouais, s'tu veux.

Je l'ai suivi derrière le comptoir, passant par une petite porte dissimulée par un rideau. On s'est assis sur le canapé prévu pour les pauses.

-Alors Gaara, ça va ? Tu es de nouveau dans la lune, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Machin en me tendant une canette de soda à la cerise.  
-Rien, je suis juste un peu blasé... répondis-je en prenant la canette.  
-Rooh, j'aime pas, je préfère te voir te moquer de moi et des clients. Tu sais ce qui te remonterait le moral ? Je vais à une fête la semaine prochaine, tu veux venir ? Hiro sera sûrement là aussi.  
-Heu, je sais pas...  
-Allez ! Je vais dire à Hiro de te persuader de venir, je reviens.

Il se leva du canapé et sortit de la réserve. Au moment où je me disais que j'allais finir par m'endormir sur ce canapé incroyablement confortable, la cloche au-dessus de la porte a sonné et deux secondes plus tard, j'ai entendu Hiro s'écrier :

-Sasuke ! Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me suis redressé. L'oreille aux aguets, j'écoutais.

-Salut Hiro... fit la voix de Sasuke. Je.. je suis juste venu prendre un café à emporter.  
-Ah, c'est tout ? répondit la voix de Hiro, déçue. Tu veux que j'appelle Gaara ? Il est dans la réserve...  
-Non non ça ira, je viens juste.. pour un café.  
-OK OK, tu es pressé c'est ça ? Ah oui je voulais te dire aussi que...

J'ai arrêté d'écouter et me suis laissé tomber dans le canapé. J'ai pris une gorgée de ma canette et ai analysé la situation.

Quatrième élément blasant.

Jamais, vraiment jamais, je n'aurais pensé que Sasuke vienne jusqu'ici (c'est quand même loin de chez lui, enfin y'a d'autres cafés plus près quoi) pour boire un café et ne demande même pas après moi. Pire, même lorsqu'on lui a proposé de me voir, il a refusé.  
Pourquoi _diable_ a-t-il pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, si c'est même pas pour me dire ne serait-ce _bonjour_ ?

J'ai fortement soupiré, puis j'ai lentement bu le contenu de ma canette en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Machin est revenu avec quelques parts de tartes à la fraise et s'est rassis à côté de moi en me tendant une part. J'ai refusé.

-Y'a ton pote Sasuke qui est passé pour un "café", tu as entendu ? demanda Machin. Pas très causant comme garçon, il te ressemble quand tu es bl...  
-Ce n'est pas un "pote", c'est mon petit-ami, l'ai-je coupé en lançant ma canette dans la poubelle. Et c'est seulement avec moi qu'il est pas très causant.

Un silence suivit.

-Ah... Je ne savais pas, marmonna Machin.  
-Normal, vu que je ne te l'ai pas dit.  
-Non, je parlais du fait que tu aies des problèmes avec ton petit-ami... Le fait que t'en _aies __**un**_, je le savais.  
-Hein ? Qui te l'a dit ?  
-Personne, répliqua Machin en souriant, je sens ces choses-là.

Silence. J'ai pris une part de tarte malgré moi.

-Je ne suis pas gay, ai-je marmonné après un silence.  
-Ah bon ! s'esclaffa Machin en me lançant un regard que je qualifiais de "genre". Et si tu ne l'es pas, qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Ce dont je ne me fous pas -et qui me blase- c'est que ce crétin ne m'adresse pas la parole depuis presque une semaine, si on ne compte pas ce week-end ; mais si on l'oublie, ça fait deux voire trois semaines qu'on ne fait que se lancer des regards noirs.  
-C'est pour ça que tu étais dans la lune ces derniers temps ? demanda Machin après un court silence. Et que vendredi, tu souriais comme un dément ?

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

-Raison de plus pour venir à ma fête ! Ça te changera les idées !  
-On verra ça...  
-OHÉ LES JEUNES ! Je vous paie pas pour chauffer mon canapé ! Je sais qu'on est dans un café, mais si vous voulez discuter, j'vous vire et vous aurez tout votre temps ! s'exclama Jiro en passant sa tête derrière le rideau. Bon plus sérieusement, j'aurais bien besoin de vous là tout de suite, puisqu'il y a d'autres serveurs qui ont fini... Vous pouvez venir ? Je vous accorderai une autre pause, promis !

On s'est regardés avec Machin, puis on s'est tous les deux levés en soupirant.

**21h et quelques**

Merde, ça va pas ça. Je me suis encore mis à raconter ma vie à un quasi-inconnu. Même si j'aime bien Machin, c'est pas une raison.  
Quand je lui ai dit ça, il a dit qu'il était content d'en savoir plus sur moi et qu'il allait lui-même me raconter plus de choses sur lui. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment rendu plus heureux mais bon, c'est quand même gentil de sa part. Et il m'a assuré qu'il avait déjà oublié notre conversation.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ce soir... ? Je mets le plan en pratique ? Non, je suis trop mort et trop blasé pour le faire. Je vais plutôt me coller devant un drama jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.. Oui oui, faisons ça...

Au moment où je me jette sur le lit, mon ventre entre en collision avec quelque chose de dur. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je suis tombé de mon lit. En me relevant, j'ai vu que c'était un paquet. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer, lui il est blanc et ma couette est bleue. Enfin bref, je l'ouvre et reste scotché.

Un couteau de cuisine. Tout neuf.

Je le regarde, intrigué, puis regarde l'adresse de l'expéditeur. C'est celle d'un supermarché, rien d'étonnant à ça, sauf que ce supermarché ne se situe même pas à Konoha, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où il y en a. Hmm... Bon bah tant pis, je le renverrai au magasin quand j'aurai le temps. En attendant...

Place au harcèlement.

**X**

_J'ai donc commencé à envoyer des messages à Sasuke. Des messages types, du genre "Mec, tu fais quoi ?", auxquels Sasuke répond d'ordinaire un quart de seconde plus tard, et qui conduisent toujours à ce que l'un ou l'autre aille voir l'autre chez lui ; ensuite des messages inutiles comme "Salut ça va" et enfin des SMS où je raconte du caca. Il n'a répondu à rien de tout ça, mais je m'y attendais. J'ai continué, en racontant de plus en plus de la merde dans mes textos._

_J'ai aussi essayé de lui parler au lycée, mais rien n'y fait. Il a toujours l'air de s'ennuyer ou autre chose quand je suis avec lui, et toujours l'air de s'amuser avec les autres. Maintenant il n'est même plus méchant, il est juste..._

_Indifférent._

_Il a vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer, il ne me répond que pour être poli, etc. Mes nombreuses heures passées à regarder des séries américaines vont peut-être contribuer à comprendre ce comportement douteux..._

_Mais à chaque fois que je pense au fait qu'il a voulu me reparler, je m'énerve. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ça n'a servi strictement à rien, à part le fait de me donner de faux espoirs ou quelque chose. Ça me fout en rogne... Putain j'ai envie de le frapper..._

_Je vais faire un ultime test. Un test qui déterminera l'avenir._  
_(Je ne sais pas encore quel sera ce test.)_

**X**

**Dimanche 23 septembre - 17h et quelques**

Pour la quarantième fois, _résumons_. (voyez-vous, tout me blase tellement que je préfère aller plus vite.)

Le vendredi, je suis arrivé au lycée avec un énorme sac de bonbons à la main (j'ai d'ailleurs oublié la moitié de mes affaires de cours...) avec la ferme intention d'en distribuer à tout le monde (c'est-à-dire mes "amis"). Je croise Sasuke dans un couloir qui me fait un signe de tête pour me dire bonjour (c'est comme ça qu'on se salue maintenant) et me dirige vers la salle de classe, normal. Je m'assois avec les autres en attendant que le cours commence, et Sasuke arrive... Là je sors "discrètement" mon sac de bonbons et comme c'était à prévoir, tout le monde m'a sauté dessus ; je fais le tour des gens en leur proposant des trucs, et quand j'arrive à Sasuke (en avant-avant-dernière position), je lui tends deux sucettes à la cerise et il me fait "Non merci" de la main.

Il a refusé une sucette à la cerise. Sans un mot.

C'était le pompon.

On pourrait ne pas comprendre ma réaction, mais quand on connaît Sasuke comme je le connais, et quand on ne l'a pas vu refuser une seule sucette en un an et demi, je vous jure que ça fout un coup.

J'ai joué l'indifférence pour qu'on ne remarque rien, mais c'était vraiment difficile, j'avais une boule énorme dans la gorge.  
Ensuite, en me rasseyant à ma place, la boule a disparu pour laisser place à une franche incrédulité. Et j'ai envoyé un message à Tomo qui disait "Plus la peine. Désolé.". Je n'ai même pas encore dit à Kamui ce qui s'est passé, ni ce qui va se passer.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Ça c'était pour vendredi. Et ce week-end, j'ai harcelé Sasuke plus que jamais par SMS, mails, téléphone, tout ce que je pouvais, pour le voir. Ce crétin a fini par répondre... Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au Uchiwa's Flower à dix-sept heures trente. Il fallait que je le voie, il fallait qu'on discute. Il avait l'air sacrément motivé, mais bon c'était le cadet de mes soucis. L'important, c'était qu'il vienne...

En enlevant la tenue du café, je me suis dit que cette rencontre allait un peu se dérouler comme un enterrement, alors ça m'a fait rire de prendre une chemise noire. Mais comme au final ça me fait chier, j'ai pris ce qui tombait sous la main - et c'était une chemise noire quand même..

Je sors en avance, peut-être pour me préparer je sais pas, mais j'arrive à 17h25. Je marche de long en large du Uchiwa's Flowers en l'attendant.  
Ah le voilà... Tiens c'est marrant, il est à l'heure... Heureusement, je commençais à me les cailler moi... Avec tout ce vent et ce ciel trop laid... Putain j'espère qu'il va pas pleuvoir...

En voyant Sasuke, j'ai arrêté de faire les cents pas. Question de politesse.

-Salut, ai-je marmonné.  
-S'lut.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La forme la plus polie qu'il m'a été adressée depuis environ deux semaines.  
J'enchaîne une demie-seconde plus tard.

-T'inquiètes, ça sera pas très long (Sasuke n'a même pas de réaction)... Je suppose quand même que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici... Ces derniers temps, entre nous, ça a été...

Je m'interromps, cherchant mes mots. Sasuke regarde sa montre d'un air légèrement impatient et assez grossier à mes yeux. Pff...

-Et puis merde, j'y vais pas par quatre chemins, ça m'emmerde et toi aussi... J'ai décidé de rompre.

Pendant un quart de seconde, un quart de seconde qui m'a paru bien plus long, j'ai cru que Sasuke était surpris. Mais à peine l'info a-t-elle eu le temps de monter à mon cerveau qu'il avait récupéré son air blasé. Sans laisser paraître ma désorientation, j'ai recommencé à parler.

-Je vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de continuer, ai-je poursuivi. Tu ne me supportes plus -ça commence à devenir réciproque-, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu en avais marre. Alors bon... Voilà.

Je garde les yeux fixés au sol. Je risque un regard vers lui, qui est tourné vers sa gauche. J'aurais juré qu'il me regardait deux secondes plus tôt.  
Putain, ça y est, je sens des gouttes de pluies.

-Ah euh... Je voulais juste... faire une dernière chose...

Je me suis approché de Sasuke, tout doucement, et je l'ai embrassé. Embrassé comme jamais je n'avais osé. Au moment où je me disais que j'abusais peut-être, il m'a très légèrement repoussé.  
Euârk, j'ai de nouveau une grosse boule dans la gorge. Et en plus je dois parler..

-Bon bah euh... à demain et euh... Désolé pour... ça et... et le reste...

Je me suis dépêché de partir, honteux, laissant Sasuke derrière qui n'avait pas fait un geste, pas dit un mot. Je n'ai pas osé me retourner pour le regarder.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, la pluie s'intensifiant un peu plus, ma gorge se serre de plus en plus. J'essaye à grand peine de rester tranquille, mais mon cerveau est de plus en plus submergé. Il se repasse ce qui vient de se passer et ce qui risque d'arriver. Je crois que l'information n'est pas encore montée à mon cerveau.

J'y crois pas, Sasuke n'a même pas eu de réaction. Il n'a rien dit, ne m'a même pas demandé d'explications, rien. À croire qu'il attendait que moi j'le fasse.. Salaud, il me pousse à bout pour que ce soit moi qui fasse le sale boulot, méprisable... Connard, connard... Alors il en avait vraiment rien à foutre, il s'est pointé juste pour voir que j'avais craqué, craqué ridiculement vite, et voir qu'il avait.. gagné...

Moi en tout cas j'ai perdu..

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, plus rien n'est cohérent. Pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité, je n'arrive pas à formuler quoique ce soit. Une succession d'images floues défilent dans ma tête et devant mes yeux, des paroles incompréhensibles dans ma tête et dans mes oreilles.

Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais ni que je ne m'étais jamais arrêté de marcher.  
J'ai du me tromper de sortie quand j'ai quitté le parc tout à l'heure... Je suis toujours à Konoha mais je ne sais même pas où... J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché pendant cinq minutes, ou des heures, je sais pas. Je ne vois rien, je ressens des chocs de temps à autre, je perçois des sons, tantôt graves, tantôt aigus...

Ça y est, j'ai fini par me demander ce que je faisais là, et pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qui me prend de me balader, j'ai froid...  
Que tous ces gens arrêtent de faire du bruit, surtout quand ça ressemble à mon prénom...

Je viens d'éliminer Sasuke de mon propre chef de ma vie.. et il a même pas bronché...

J'en ai marre de marcher, j'ai mal aux jambes. Elles tremblent, j'ai mal.

Aïe, un autre choc, plus violent que les autres celui-ci... Je me rends compte que je ne suis plus debout mais allongé, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment je me suis retrouvé comme ça.

Des sons répétés, des sons humains, d'autres non...

Ah je reconnais ces sons, c'est mon prénom.. Il semblerait que quelqu'un me parle, m'aide à me relever.

"... s'qui s'passe ? ...si loin de chez toi ?"  
Mon cerveau a de nouveau du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Ça m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé. Concentre-toi Gaara, concentre-toi...

"Viens, il faut te mettre au chaud... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas du tout l'air bien..."

Je sens qu'on m'emmène quelque part, que quelqu'un me tient par les épaules. Chaque pas me fait un peu plus mal, me rajoutant encore un peu de douleur, comme si j'en avais pas assez...  
C'est seulement en arrivant dans ce qui semble être le hall d'un immeuble que je sais qui me parle depuis tout à l'heure. Ascenseur, bruit de clés, porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Ça y est, je sais que je suis dans l'appartement de Tomo.

Bordel, je suis frigorifié. Et complètement trempé.  
Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir là ?

-Viens Gaara, on va te changer... Il faut t'enlever ces horribles vêtements mouillés... marmonna la voix de Tomo à côté de moi. Tu trembles comme pas possible...

Je sens qu'il m'assoit à côté de lui sur quelque chose, un canapé peut-être, un lit... Je n'ai pas fait un geste par moi-même depuis que Tomo m'a ramassé dans la rue, n'ai pas prononcé un mot. Je n'en ai toujours pas la force.  
Je sens les mains de Tomo qui m'effleurent le cou en touchant le col de ma chemise, puis rien. Il se lève et je l'entends dire qu'il va me chercher des vêtements secs. Lorsqu'il revient, il s'excuse parce que ses vêtements sont peut-être trop grands ; et j'arrive à faire un geste de la main, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.

Après que j'aie réussi, au prix d'efforts considérables, à me changer (ce qui implique enlever ses vêtements un par un et en mettre d'autres un par un), Tomo est revenu en me tendant une tasse de café bien chaud. La première gorgée que j'ai prise m'a fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

-Alors... fit Tomo, apparemment anxieux en s'asseyant à côté de moi, que... que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois.. dans cet état ?

Et là, brusquement, c'est comme si mon cerveau venait de se réveiller. Tout est repassé en accéléré dans ma tête. Depuis le moment où j'ai quitté le parc jusqu'à maintenant. C'est avec une certaine surprise que j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait nuit. Je prends un peu plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, de ce qui s'est passé...

Merde...

-Je... J'ai... Sasuke et moi c'est fini... ai-je marmonné d'une voix hachée, parlant avec difficulté.

Je me tourne pour la première fois vers Tomo depuis que je suis arrivé. Je vois qu'il est choqué, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Moi non plus.

-Oh non Gaara... Je suis désolé... Comment ça se fait ?  
-Ben... Ça n'allait plus depuis quelques temps déjà.. J'ai essayé de.. mais c'était insupportable... Alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter pour arrêter d'importuner Sasuke, il ne.. il ne...

Le reste de ma phrase s'évanouît. Mon gorge est horriblement serrée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous... Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, fit Tomo à voix basse. Tu.. tu devrais pleurer un bon coup, ça te ferait du bien, ça te libèrerait un peu. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant un peu les bras.

Des larmes ? Non. Ça me mettra encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà.  
Je me réfugie quand même dans les bras de Tomo qui me serre contre lui, d'une étreinte beaucoup trop... chaleureuse...

Putain ça y est je pleure...

Ces putain de larmes sont incontrôlables, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter... Merde, ça me tue...  
J'ai perdu Sasuke pour de bon... J'ai tout détruit...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé entre les bras de Tomo, à pleurer comme pas possible, à répéter que j'avais tout gâché. Cependant, après un long moment, j'étais parvenu à retrouver un peu mon calme et à parler.

-Dis Tomo...  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Et... Comment tu m'aimes ?  
-... Je ne sais, comme un frère, ou autre chose...

Je ne comprends pas trop sa réponse, mais je suis trop démonté pour de toute façon. Il y eut un silence, puis Tomo reprit.

-Par contre, je hais Sasuke.

**0o Owari o0**

WOUAAAAAH ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! À croire que j'ai toujours des emmerdes... Mon PC a eu un virus... x_x mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas vraiment tout perdu ! J'ai juste eu de gros problèmes pour réussir à sauver tous mes documents.. Enfin BREF, me voilà avec une rédaction qui a bien traîné comme d'habitude !

Bon sinon... Qu'avez-vous pensé ? C'était à prévoir non ? Eh oui, il fallait que ça arrive un jour... Mais bon ! La fic est loin d'être finie x) enfin, elle approche quand même de la fin... Une dizaine de chapitres max je pense. Sauf si je m'étale xD

BREF ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) j'essaierai de faire des efforts pour le chapitre 28 qui sera, ma foi, pas très drôle, vous vous en doutez. xD

Kisu ! (fin de rédaction : 2h37 oO)


	28. Mœbius no Yuutsu

Yo! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué haha x) descends de ton piédestal ça ira mieux...

Je vous livre le chapitre 28 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**, qui n'est pas très palpitant x)... enfin, c'est surtout qu'il y a pas d'évènement quoi. Combien de fois j'ai répété ça ? Bon sang de bois ! xD

BREF ! Voilà le chapitre 28, il n'en reste pas beaucoup, je m'en suis rendue compte y'a pas longtemps..

_Bonne lecture_ o/

**Chapitre 28 : Mœ****bius no Yuutsu**

Réveil. Bordel j'ai mal au crâne... Je me demande l'heure qu'il est...

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux. J'ai un gros trou noir concernant hier soir. La seule indication que j'ai, c'est que je me sens super mal. Et je sais même pas pourquoi. Ça m'intrigue, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état-là ni...

J'ouvre les yeux.

... ni où je suis.

Cette pièce n'est définitivement pas ma chambre, ça c'est pas mon lit, ni mon papier peint... Et cette photo n'est pas à moi, de toute façon ce n'est même pas moi et je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mes yeux se baladent dans la chambre, s'arrêtant sur des choses et d'autres, puis une autre photo qui représente, cette fois, quelqu'un que je connais. Tomo en l'occurrence.

Ah bah je sais où je suis ça y est ! Par contre, il y a toujours ce sentiment incompréhensible de malaise que je n'arrive pas à...

J'ai rompu avec Sasuke la nuit dernière, et mon cerveau a complètement déraillé.  
Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend.

Au prix d'un autre effort considérable, je m'extirpe de ce lit étranger pour trouver Tomo. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me rappeler la soirée d'hier.  
J'entends une voix quelque part. Ayant fini par trouver la porte, je sors de la chambre, longe le couloir et arrive dans un salon assez spacieux. Je vois Tomo accoudé à une fenêtre, un téléphone à l'oreille.

-Désolé, j'ai un empêchement aujourd'hui... Oui, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas prévu, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je travaillerai le week-end prochain à la place si ça ne vous dérange pas. Merci, je vous le revaudrai...

Tomo se retourne, me regarde et dit :

-Je vous remercie. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. Au revoir...  
-Je ne veux pas te déranger plus, ai-je aussitôt marmonné. Tu n'aurais pas du... Pourquoi tu... ?  
-Oh, ce n'est pas une journée de travail en moins qui va m'achever, fit Tomo avec un sourire. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère m'occuper de toi, puisque tu es tellement..  
-Je vais très bien...  
-Ah ? Si tu le dis... Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à aller encore mieux.

Silence. Je me suis senti rougir. Pff...

-Merci c'est gentil.. Mais je.. je préfère rentrer chez moi pour ne pas te.. ai-je murmuré, gêné.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur l'immense horloge du salon. Bordel, je suis en retard d'au moins trois heures ! On est lundi, y'a cours aujourd'hui !

-Oh non... Je devrais être en cours depuis ce matin.. ! ai-je bredouillé, me mettant à paniquer.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave, fit Tomo.  
-Si, enfin non, je m'en fous de rater des cours, c'est juste que... si je ne vais pas en cours, on va penser que c'est à cause de Sasuke.. enfin, je ne veux pas que _lui_ le pense...

En une fraction de seconde, j'ai vu Tomo serrer les poings en hochant doucement la tête.

Silence.

Quelques fragments de la soirée d'hier remontent à la surface.

-Dis Tomo... C'est vrai que... tu hais Sasuke ? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.  
-... Oui, enfin pas lui personnellement, mais c'est juste que.. Il te rend malheureux, tout ça... Je sais qu'il t'a rendu heureux avant, mais bon... Déjà, quand je t'ai revu, tu étais déprimé à cause de lui et là tu... raah. Juste que, à mes yeux, tu es une des dernières personnes au monde qui mérite de souffrir. N'importe quelle souffrance.

Nouveau silence. Je suis encore plus gêné. Et encore plus rougissant.

-Je.. merci...

Tomo a un peu ri, puis il m'a pris dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Il s'est écarté au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ça va aller t'inquiètes pas... me dit-il. Il faut juste que tu passes à autre chose... Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais bon...  
-Oui je sais.. ai-je marmonné. Mais là j'en suis encore à la phase dévasté, tu comprends ?  
-Oui je comprends, répondit Tomo en souriant un peu tristement. Je te donnais juste un conseil pour.. ta vie future.

Je lui ai un peu souri, mais ce sourire a vite été remplacé par une grimace, comme s'il était trop tôt pour que je fasse quelque chose de semblable.

-Bon eh bien, je vais rentrer... Merci pour... pour tout.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Je le referai à la première occasion.

Je me suis dirigé vers le couloir pour récupérer mes vêtements dans la chambre de Tomo, mais je me suis rappelé d'un truc. Ou plutôt, je ne me suis pas rappelé d'un truc.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de.. de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Depuis le moment où tu m'as rencontré ?

Tomo m'a invité à m'asseoir sur le canapé en me tendant une tasse de café avant de commencer.

-Eh bien j'étais dans la rue, un peu plus loin, et je t'ai vu marcher assez bizarrement... Ça se voyait que tu étais dehors depuis longtemps, tu étais vraiment trempé à cause de la pluie. J'ai commencé à t'appeler en me rapprochant, mais tu ne réagissais pas.. Je m'inquiétais. Après, quand j'ai été assez proche de toi, tu t'es arrêté d'un coup sur la route... Tu tremblais horriblement. Une voiture a tourné et fonçait sur toi, mais tu ne voyais rien.. J'ai couru et je me suis jeté sur toi pour te mettre hors de danger. C'est pour ça que tu as une éraflure sur l'épaule..

Je me suis touché le côté gauche. Effectivement, j'ai senti un pansement.  
Tomo a pris une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

-Après, je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais si loin de chez toi, ce qu'il t'arrivait.. Tu ne répondais pas, tu étais vraiment inactif, j'avais peur... Alors je t'ai emmené ici parce que ce n'était pas loin, et puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul après t'avoir vu dans cet état, et en plus je ne sais toujours pas où tu habites. On est arrivés à mon appartement, tu tremblais encore plus, je t'ai amené des vêtements secs et euh.. j'ai voulu te changer mais je me suis dit que ça faisait bizarre, alors je t'ai laissé. Quand je suis revenu, je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et là tu m'as raconté... Je me sentais tellement mal pour toi... Tu me faisais beaucoup de peine. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et tu as pleuré pendant une trentaine de minutes, peut-être plus, peut-être une heure. Tu t'es calmé progressivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, tu t'es remis à parler, tu m'as demandé si.. si je t'aimais et comment, et... Ensuite je t'ai allongé sur le lit mais tu m'as entraîné avec toi, à côté. Tu t'es mis face à moi et.. ensuite...

J'étais aux aguets. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était quand Tomo m'avait dit qu'il haïssait Sasuke.  
Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau m'a fait faire ?

-Ensuite tu.. tu m'as regardé dans les yeux en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres, et tu m'as murmuré "Tu resteras toujours là, hein ? Si je fais des erreurs, tu m'aideras à les réparer ?".. Je t'ai répondu que oui, tu as souri et tu as fermé les yeux. Je crois que c'est là que tu t'es endormi.. Je me suis relevé, et j'ai entendu un bruit, en fait c'était ton portable qui vibrait. Il était tombé de la poche de ton pantalon quand tu t'étais changé. Il y avait un SMS d'Akira, enfin de ton père adoptif, et j'ai eu l'idée de lui téléphoner pour éviter de l'inquiéter et lui dire où est-ce que tu étais.. Il était un peu surpris mais content de savoir que tu étais entier. Après j'ai rangé un peu l'appartement, j'ai rangé tes vêtements, j'ai patienté un peu et je suis venu me coucher à côté de toi. La suite.. tu connais.

J'avais les yeux dans le vague. Tout concordait maintenant. Les sons répétés que j'entendais hier soir, c'était lui qui m'appelait, les chocs répétés c'était sûrement quand je bousculais des gens dans la rue.. et le grand choc que j'ai ressenti, c'était quand il m'a poussé... Oui, tout se remet à peu près en place dans ma tête.

-Eh bien.. merci pour ce.. récit.. ai-je marmonné en me levant du canapé, Tomo me suivant.  
-Mais de rien, si c'était pour t'aider...

J'ai essayé de lui sourire. Du progrès.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir retrouvé.

Tomo a souri à son tour, puis je suis parti me rhabiller dans sa chambre.

**14h et quelques**

J'ai fini par rentrer chez moi. Je n'allais pas aller en cours quand même, on m'aurait pas laissé rentrer pour un seul cours de toute façon... Bref. Je me sens un tout petit mieux qu'hier soir, même si... Je me sens toujours terriblement mal.

J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle, et j'ai du mal à accepter le fait que ça m'affecte autant.

En m'asseyant sur mon lit, j'ai vu que j'avais reçu un SMS de Kamui datant d'il y a plusieurs heures déjà : "Alors, tu t'es encore jamais réveillé ? x)". Une réponse appropriée ne tiendrait pas dans un SMS, c'est pourquoi je ne répondrai pas, je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. On verra ça plus tard.

Après avoir revêtu mon bas de pyjama, je me suis glissé sous ma couette et je me suis endormi avec la ferme intention de ne jamais me réveiller, ou de me réveiller dans un futur lointain.

**Mardi 25 septembre - 7h**

Je suis réveillé, mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je me sens assailli par cette même vague de dépression qui m'a submergé lundi matin, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je me souviens exactement pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar horriblement réaliste, un cauchemar de sentiments, qui me fait ressentir un vide constant au niveau de la poitrine.

Sasuke ne fait plus parti de ma vie par ma faute.

Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma chambre. Rien n'indique à première vue que j'ai chassé la personne qui a le plus compté à mes yeux de ma vie, mis à part que ça sort des murs, des meubles, de l'air que je respire, de _tout_...

Avec un soupir, je me lève, vais prendre ma douche, m'habille, mange un bol de céréales et vais m'asseoir devant la porte d'entrée, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge du salon, en attendant l'heure d'aller au lycée.

**9h et quelques**

J'avais peur d'aller au lycée. J'avais pas envie de revoir Sasuke, d'affronter sa suprême indifférence, de le voir faire comme avant, comme il y a plus d'un an, quand on ne se parlait pas... J'ai pas envie d'affronter l'horrible sentiment qui va m'envahir quand je vais le voir mais que je ne pourrai pas lui parler, ni même le regarder...

J'ai honte d'être dans la même pièce que lui, j'ai pas envie qu'il me voit, non...

Argh... Mais à un moment où à un autre, il va bien falloir que je rentre dans cette salle de classe..

Et Kamui qui ne sait toujours pas qu'on a rompu.. Peut-être qu'elle s'en doute, mais bon...

J'entre. Comme je m'y attendais, un court silence d'environ deux secondes suit, puis les conversations ont repris. Je passe devant les gens en me retenant à grand peine de tourner ma tête vers eux -bien que je sente leurs regards sur moi- sans m'arrêter, et vais directement à ma place. Je sors mes affaires, les yeux résolument baissés vers mon sac. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher. Kamui.

-Gaara... Ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

Je n'arrive même pas à lui mentir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ici ? lui ai-je demandé en ignorant sa question. Avec moi ?  
-Hein ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Kamui, visiblement surprise.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici.  
-Quoi ? Mais enfin je... je suis ta meilleure amie et... je ne vais pas te laisser seul, bafouilla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous rejoindre ?  
-Il ne t'a rien dit... Peut-être parce que j'ai plus le droit, je pense... Enfin, moi je le vois comme ça...

Kamui m'a regardé sans comprendre, puis ses yeux se sont agrandis sous la surprise.

-Tu.. Toi et Sasuke avez... ? Oh non, Gaara... Je suis désolée..  
-Mouais. Hmm... Mais... tu n'es pas obligée de me tenir compagnie, tu sais. C'est dommage que ça nous oblige à être séparés en deux mais bon... Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux rester avec ton petit-ami.  
-Jamais je ne ferai passer Naruto avant toi. Je t'aime plus que lui, et de loin.

J'ai senti mon visage prendre des couleurs.

-Ça me touche. Mais... je ne sais pas si je veux être seul ou pas... J'apprécie le geste hein, c'est juste que.. pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux.

Elle m'a souri.

-D'accord Gaara, fais ce que tu veux. Dis-moi quand tu veux rester seul. Mais je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ai essayé de lui rendre son sourire, et je me suis tourné vers la fenêtre en regardant le ciel d'un air plus ou moins mélancolique.

**X**

_Si je puis dire, c'est le début du reste de ma vie._

_Après avoir été plus ou moins brisé psychologiquement par la mort de ma mère quand j'avais six ans, j'ai réussi à ne plus rien ressentir, ou du moins presque rien. À part la peur, la haine, parfois la douleur. Là c'est différent, depuis un an environ, j'ai ressenti des choses comme les autres êtres humains, et je pense que je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça._

_Mais je savais pas que je tenais autant que ça à ce mec... C'est bien connu, c'est seulement quand on ne l'a plus qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de quelque chose. Eh bah voilà c'est l'exemple type, il n'est plus là, et je me sens perdu. C'est encore pire que la fois où il est parti à Nagasaki. Là, il est là, sous mes yeux, à côté de moi, à portée de main, mais je ne peux rien faire. Peut-être que je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas là, comme en avril..._

_Le truc qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est la façon dont ça m'atteint. Je suis totalement dévasté, c'est pas normal, j'ai entièrement conscience que c'est pas normal ! Et pourtant, je suis là, perdant tous mes moyens, ne sachant plus quoi faire, alors que j'arrivais très bien à vivre avant de le rencontrer... Être humain, c'est nul... Je préférais être émotionellement bloqué, mon cerveau ne subissait pas de dommages..._

_Comment j'ai pu être terrassé par quelque chose d'aussi bas, inutile, futile que les sentiments ? C'est complètement ridicule. Je me hais. Je déteste ce nouveau cerveau._

_Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend._

_Les jours qui ont suivis étaient tous les mêmes. Je me levais déprimé, je me couchais déprimé, et entre temps je déprimais. Par deux fois, quand je me levais en pleine nuit, j'avais l'impression de voir Sasuke, par la fenêtre, me regarder de la rue, assis sur son vélo. J'ai failli plusieurs fois tomber dans les pommes parce que je me sentais mal rien qu'à l'idée que Sasuke ait à supporter ma présence dans la même pièce que lui. Il a l'air de s'en sortir, lui, pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi il n'y a qu'accablement que d'un seul côté, de **mon** côté ? C'est injuste..._

_C'est peut-être parce que lui n'est plus attaché à moi, peut-être que le fait que je ne sois plus avec lui soit une libération, c'est pour ça qu'il arrive à gérer.._

_Moi ça marche pas comme ça, moi je tiens encore à lui, même si j'ai pas envie, j'ai envie de m'arracher de mon propre corps et d'aller dans celui de quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien pour Sasuke. J'ai envie de tuer mes sentiments. Je n'ai plus envie de ressentir quoique ce soit... Les sentiments, c'est trop compliqué... Je comprenais rien quand j'avais six ans, c'est peut-être pour ça que je m'en suis plus ou moins sorti..._

_J'espère pouvoir retrouver une vie normale un jour. Je ne comprendrai sûrement jamais pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir humain... Ça me soule, putain... Ma mère me manque..._

_Finalement, on dirait que je n'ai plus le droit de sourire, droit que j'ai perdu il y a onze ans.._

**X**

**Mercredi 10 octobre - 18h et quelques**

C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui. Kamui le lui a souhaité pour moi, n'osant toujours pas m'approcher des autres et de Sasuke.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui. Je rêve de lui environ deux nuits sur trois. Le rêve est différent à chaque fois, la seule chose qui ne diffère pas, c'est Sasuke, il est là, il me parle, il me parle de choses banales. J'ai mis quelques jours à comprendre la signification de ces rêves. En fait je veux juste qu'il me parle... Je veux aussi pouvoir communiquer avec lui, me comporter normalement avec lui, avoir le _droit_ de me comporter normalement avec lui... Mais je ne peux même plus...

Ce soir, Hiro et moi sommes invités à.. je sais plus exactement, aller quelque part. On ne travaille pas, alors bon. Et Akira m'a laissé, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, on est en pleine semaine... Je crois qu'il est prêt à m'accorder n'importe quoi depuis que je ne suis plus avec l'autre.. C'est un peu bête de sa part, heureusement que je n'en profite pas trop.

Donc voilà, je suis là, assis sur un banc avec Hiro, près du café. On attend les autres. J'espère ne croiser personne, ça me rendrait malade, et surtout pas Sasuke.

-Ah, ils arrivent ! fit Hiro en se levant.

Oui possible, vu que j'en connais qu'un seul dans le tas, ça pourrait être eux comme un autre groupe de gens.

-Salut, Kazuma, ai-je marmonné en me levant.  
-Hey Gaara ! Tu te souviens donc de mon prénom ? s'exclama Kazuma, dit Machin, en me serrant la main. Ou alors tu l'as demandé à Hiro avant qu'on arrive ?  
-Non, je l'ai toujours su quelque part. Je ne faisais juste aucun effort pour m'en souvenir.  
-Ah... Bon, Hiro, Gaara, je vous présente-

Je n'ai retenu aucun prénom. Ils étaient cinq en tout, comment je pouvais y arriver ?

En fait, ce soir, je crois qu'on va dans un bar pour fêter je ne sais quel machin, et pendant ce temps-là, Naruto et tous les autres fêtent surement son anniversaire, ou alors ils attendront samedi, comme ils le font souvent.. Peut-être que là, il est juste avec Kamui... Enfin bref.  
Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. J'aurais pu rester devant mon PC à regarder des trucs tristes, ou bien à déprimer en écrivant tout ce qui me passait par la tête sur des cahiers. Mais _non_, il a fallu que j'accepte cette stupide sortie... Tout ça parce que Hiro m'a obligé et que je n'ai pas dit "non" avec assez de conviction. Je regrette déjà d'être là.

Note à moi-même : même je suis au trente-sixième dessous, rester ferme avec les gens quand il s'agit de me traîner de force dans des endroits.

Mais comme il est trop tard, je suis là, assis dans un sofa d'un redoutable confort, en train de siroter je ne sais trop quoi avec Kazuma (j'ai tout de même du mal à l'appeler par son prénom).

-Alors... Comment ça va ? me demanda Kazuma avec un sérieux assez inhabituel.  
-Mmmmh... Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais -6000.  
-Haha, au moins tu n'as pas perdu de ton sarcasme.. Et puis c'est mieux que la dernière fois, tu m'avais dit moins l'infini ! (-∞)  
-Mouais... Enfin, comme je ne sais pas compter jusqu'à moins l'infini, on va dire que ça et -6000 sont très proches...  
-Rooh.. J'aime pas te voir aussi déprimant, d'une certaine manière ça me déprime aussi.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton humeur serait influencée par la mienne..

Son attitude me rappelait désagréablement celle de Sasuke, quelques temps auparavant, quand il avait dit qu'il tenait mes intérêts à cœur.. Et une autre fois, où il m'a dit qu'il était heureux juste parce que je l'étais..

Mais ça marche plus dans l'autre sens à présent...

-Bah comme je t'aime bien -faut dire que, quand même, on se fait mutuellement rire depuis quelques mois déjà-, ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de te voir malheureux.. C'est ça quand on est attaché à quelqu'un.  
-Ah, je vois. Mais tu peux redevenir heureux, ça me dérange pas.  
-Depuis quand contrôle-t-on ses sentiments ? répliqua Kazuma avec un sourire.

Argh, m'en parle pas, si seulement je pouvais contrôler les miens.. pour les faire disparaître..

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Kazuma. Il a posé sa main sur le sommet de crâne avec un soupir.

-Alala... tu me rappelles quand mon amour de lycée a rompu avec moi... J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, marmonna-t-il avant de siroter son Manhattan.  
-Tu as réussi à te remettre ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander, me rendant compte trop tard à quel point ma question était puérile.  
-Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas le bout-en-train que tu connais aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ?  
-Bah... je l'ai tuée. Non je plaisante.. ! Je me suis efforcé de penser à ce que je faisais avant, que j'avais réussi à vivre avant de la rencontrer et qu'il ne servait à rien de me morfondre alors que je pouvais encore profiter de la vie.  
-Et c'était pas.. _elle_ ta vie ?  
-Si... Mais ne me surestime pas, je ne me suis pas mis à penser ça au bout de deux jours. J'ai du mettre... deux bons mois avant de m'en sortir petit à petit. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied sur mon esprit pour parvenir à un tel résultat et au bout de deux mois et demi, j'ai réussi à la regarder en face sans me sentir mal.  
-Donc... si je suis ton raisonnement... Dans deux mois, j'irai mieux ?  
-Ça ne marche pas comme ça pour tout le monde, s'esclaffa Kazuma. Certains mettent une semaine, d'autres un an... Moi, je sais pas combien de temps ça m'aurait pris si je ne m'étais pas autant stimulé... Et si je n'avais pas rencontré...  
-Rencontrer quelqu'un t'a aidé ? me suis-je étonné.  
-Oh que oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais peu à peu je me sentais mieux... et je suis retombé amoureux.  
-Quelle bêtise.. n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de souffler.  
-Ce n'était pas du tout une bêtise, affirma Kazuma. De toute façon, ce n'était pas fait exprès...  
-Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas fait exprès ! me suis-je aussitôt emporté. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments... mais étant donné que tu avais déjà souffert une fois, on aurait pu penser que tu ferais tout pour ne pas ressentir à nouveau tout ça, mais non... tu es retombé dans le piège...

Il y eut un silence. Je venais de voir que je n'étais plus sur Kazuma. Lui-même semblait surpris par mon soudain accès de colère.

-Tu parles de moi ou de.. toi ?  
-Peu importe. Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après avoir rompu la deuxième fois ? Tu as survécu ?  
-Euh... bien sûr, oui... répondit Kazuma, la voix trahissant sa décontenance. Ce fut nettement plus facile la deuxième fois, et de toute façon, on avait décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. Et aujourd'hui, on s'entend très bien tous les deux.  
-Vous.. vous vous entendez bien ? ai-je répété, hébété.  
-Très bien, assura Kazuma.  
-Je.. Waw..

M'imaginer un jour en bons termes avec Sasuke après ce qui s'était passé relevait de l'impossible. Je ne me voyais pas lui parler tranquillement, comme à Kiba ou à quelqu'un d'autre, et faire comme si je n'avais pas partagé avec lui des choses que... que je n'avais partagées avec personne d'autre...

Mon cœur se serre...

-Gaara.. ça va ? me demanda Kazuma à voix basse.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, ses yeux à mi-chemin entre le bleu électrique et le vert bouteille, avec une légère teinte de marron. J'ai toujours été intrigué par ses yeux, encore plus aujourd'hui, parce qu'ils m'ont apaisé l'espace d'une seconde.

Je me suis forcé à sourire.

-Oui ça va je... Je crois qu'il était encore trop tôt pour moi pour sortir...

Kazuma hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je peux emprunter la voiture de quelqu'un..  
-Non ça va aller t'inquiètes pas.. je vais demander à mon père de venir me chercher.  
-D'accord. Je suis désolé de t'avoir invité, je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir mal à l'aise...  
-C'est pas ta faute, tu voulais me remonter le moral.

Il a maladroitement souri, puis je suis sorti du bar/pub/autre d'un pas lent.

**20h30 d'après ma montre**

Je n'ai pas appelé Akira, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Et puis de toute façon, je préférais marcher, ce n'est pas très loin. Marcher m'aide à me purifier l'esprit. Un peu comme sur le chemin de la philosophie à Kyoto...

Peut-être qu'un jour, j'atteindrai le stade inespéré de pouvoir faire une action quelconque sans que je ne trouve directement de rapport avec Sasuke. Pour le moment c'est pas gagné, une simple fourchette me fait penser à lui, un _nuage_ me fait penser à lui, une douche me fait penser à lui... un pull me fait penser à lui...

Il est devenu mon quotidien... C'est horriblement frustrant... J'arrête pas de penser à lui, à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je lui ai parlé pour la première fois, en heure de colle, le dix-sept mai...

Mais BORDEL quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, quand il me le murmurait quand il me faisait l'amour, tout ça c'était du vent ? Il se fichait de moi ?... J'avais fini par me laisser aller, me laisser convaincre.. j'arrêtais de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, à mon comportement... C'est à cause de _lui_, tout ça... Je me suis abandonné à lui... Foutu branleur de mes deux...

Je le hais tellement...

**Jeudi 11 octobre - 7h**

Même réveil. Même sensation d'être dans un cauchemar. Même sensation de vide dans la poitrine. Même sentiment de dépression. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons. _La_ même raison.

J'ouvre les yeux, regarde mes murs, ma chambre, qui respire le vide qu'a laissé Sasuke autant que je le fais, puis m'habille et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Après quoi, j'attends l'heure d'aller en cours, comme d'habitude. C'est devenu la même rengaine tous les matins.. et ça ne changera plus jamais... Ou peut-être pendant les vacances.

Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend.

Cette nuit, en me réveillant, j'ai encore vu Sasuke dans la rue sur son vélo. Il pédalait, s'est arrêté devant ma maison et est reparti.  
Je ne sais toujours si ce sont des rêves ou pas. En même temps, qu'est-ce que Sasuke foutrait dans ma rue à une heure avancée de la nuit sur son vélo ? Et surtout, pour regarder ma maison ? Tout ça est bien inutile et vide de sens, alors je vais abandonner cette idée. Si ça se trouve, c'est mon subconscient qui me joue des tours. Ou alors, je me réveille réellement et Sasuke est réellement à ma fenêtre la nuit, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je devrais, par exemple, essayer de déplacer un truc dans ma chambre pendant la nuit et voir s'il a vraiment bougé ou pas.

Bref...

Je finis par me rendre au lycée. J'emprunte une cage d'escalier déserte, très peu empruntée par les élèves, et ça me va très bien. Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, je préfère être seul en ce moment.

Au moment où j'allais sortir de la cage après avoir atteint mon étage, quelqu'un a surgi de derrière un mur. Shino.

-Salut.

Je n'ai manifesté aucune surprise. Shino ne s'attendait pas à me voir surpris de toute façon.  
Il a du prendre mon silence comme une invitation à me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à te parler ces derniers temps. Je voulais... depuis le temps... je voulais m'excuser.  
-T'excuser ? De quoi ? ai-je répété, surpris cette fois.  
-Pour tout ce que j'ai... enfin tu sais de quoi je parle. Et aussi, je suis désolé pour toi et Sasuke... Vous alliez bien ensemble. Je le pense hein.  
-Euh... merci.

Il y eut un silence, puis il s'est placé face à moi, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. J'ai eu la vision furtive de Tomo qui avait fait la même chose quelques semaines auparavant, et de moi-même qui le faisait à Sasuke, lui me le faisant...

-Tu n'es pas seul, dit brusquement Shino. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te mettes à penser ça. Ça deviendrait pire pour toi...  
-Ah et.. je ne le suis pas ? a-je demandé, la voix sans timbre.  
-Non, affirma-t-il avec une force qui me surprit. Pas du tout. On est là, je suis là. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là..

Autre silence. Avant que je ne dise ce que j'avais en tête, Shino reprit :

-Enfin, pas _tout_.. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas.. ce _genre_ de choses.

J'ai esquissé un sourire.

-Je ne t'appellerai pas pour ça, ai-je assuré. Je ne ferai pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-OK ça me va.

Il m'a lâché puis s'est tourné vers la porte pour sortir de la cage d'escalier.

-Shino... merci.  
-Pas de quoi, répondit-il après un court silence. Sasuke est un crétin, il n'aurait jamais du te laisser.

Et il est parti. J'ai cogité quelques secondes, puis j'ai pris le même chemin pour sortir.

Purée... J'y crois pas. Les gens sont tous là, à me dire que je ne suis pas seul, à me proposer leur aide. Je les trouve excessivement proches quand même, depuis quand je suis si proche d'eux, j'ai signé un contrat ? C'est un truc qui m'échappe. Bref. Tous ces gens sont bien mignons, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre que tout ce qu'ils peuvent me proposer ne me serait d'aucune utilité. La seule chose que je veux, moi, c'est un nouveau cerveau. Ou rentrer six pieds sous terre, au choix.. Quoique ça c'est possible, mais j'ai pas envie de le faire pour le moment.

Bats-toi Gaara, il le faut. Tu peux pas rester dans cet état-là éternellement. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Peut-être pas.

C'est bizarre. Je sais que je ne dois pas rester comme ça, mais je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer heureux de nouveau. Ou du moins, avant longtemps. Oui, tout cela est très bizarre. Je me sens comme détaché de mon propre esprit et pourtant je suis là. Je ne sais même pas si vous savez de quoi je parle.

En tout cas, moi non plus.

**XxX**

_Alors ça sera comme ça, désormais ? Une succession de réveils, de journées et de sommeils déprimés ? Et re-belote après ? C'est bien nul tout ça. La vie est devenue moins drôle, je pourrai plus prendre plaisir à faire quoique ce soit. Et ça me rend triste._

_En gros, je suis triste d'être triste._

_Être conscient de son état est quelque chose de vraiment très étrange. On pourrait croire que dans ce cas-là, on est aptes à faire quelque chose, mais non, ce n'est pas parce que je sais que je suis dévasté et que je peux en parler avec détachement que je vais aller mieux. J'en parle, mais le côté qui ne parle pas hurle et souffre en silence._

_Le cœur, entre autres._

_Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend._

_Il y a un machin qui m'échappe, c'est les gens qui sont soudain là pour me soutenir. Ça m'étonne, personne m'avait dit que j'étais assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils soient "là pour moi". À part Kamui. Kamui que je n'ai pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps. C'est normal, après tout, dès que je suis à côté d'elle, j'ai envie de m'en aller. C'est pas contre elle, mais j'arrive pas à rester avec les gens plus ou moins heureux._

_Égoïste en plus de ça._

_Mais au moins, j'ai dit à Kamui que je préférais être seul, et elle est super compréhensive. Nettement plus que moi. Et elle me comprend mieux que moi-même. Flippant. Je m'y habituerai jamais..._

_Lui aussi me comprenait mieux..._

_Et encore une routine ? Le fait de TOUT relier à Sasuke ? Tout et n'importe quoi ? Ça ça me soule. Avec ça, je guérirai jamais, vraiment jamais._  
_Je déteste ma nouvelle vie._

_Si au moins, il évitait de me hanter la nuit, mais non, je le vois tous les jours, je rêve de lui presque toutes les nuits, et en plus de ça, il me suit jusque dans ma propre rue. Abhérent._  
_Et j'ai essayé de déplacer un objet dans ma chambre pendant la nuit... Le problème c'est qu'à mon réveil, j'avais oublié ce que j'avais déplacé._

_Et en plus de ça, l'Alzheimer._

_Quand tout s'accumule, ça devient vraiment... Insupportable._

_Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend._

**o0 Owari 0o**

Chapitre fini o/ à un rythme plus ou moins normal...

Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) il se passe pas grand-chose, à par le fait que Gaara soit déprimé.. c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est "si court" ce chapitre x) (à peine plus de 6500 mots!)...

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur Review xD j'adore lire les reviews :)  
Par contre j'ai un petit souci pour les chapitres suivants, je ne sais pas exactement comment m'organiser... Voyez-vous, il ne reste que très peu de chapitres et il faut que j'organise tous les évènements à suivre ! v.v c'est bien ça, je sais même pas comment mettre en mots mes idées... n'importe quoi.

BREF ! J'espère que vous avez _enjoy_ ce chapitre, à très bientôt ! o/


	29. Saikai

Hello! Comment ça va ? Je vous ai manqués hein ? Avouez. xD Bref... Voici le chapitre 29 de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**, livré une semaine avant son anniversaire ! C'est marrant, je pourrais le publier la semaine prochaine, mais le 24 j'ai décidé de mettre le 30e chapitre, parce que ça en jetterait pour les 4 ans, vous voyez ? x) et maintenant que j'ai écrit ça, je suis obligée de me démener comme une dingue pour finir la rédaction du chapitre 30 pour le 24 avril xD allez, je continue dès que je publie celui-là.

SInon, que dire de ce chapitre.. Beaucoup de blabla au début, je m'en étais pas rendue compte ! Autant dire que le début et la fin n'ont rien à voir.. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le sang x) Si c'est le cas, je vous envoie un résumé du chapitre xDD

Donc voilà, je tiendrai parole en mettant le chapitre 30, **Shizumu Kako**, le jour de l'anniversaire (même si tout le monde s'en fout.. !) et tout le monde il sera content !

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre où mon côté tordu a hélas repris le dessu... Bonne lecture ! :D

**Chapitre 29 : Saikai**

_Aïe. J'ai mal._

_Autant mentalement que physiquement, vu que j'ai l'impression de m'être pété l'orteil en petits morceaux et que j'ai mal depuis trois jours déjà... bref._

_Tous les jours, je me trimballe cette putain de douleur, cette douleur constante, ce vide. Vous l'aurez compris, je ne parle plus de mon orteil._  
_Pour ainsi dire, je souffre le martyr. Je souffre parce que je le vois tous les jours, parce que je lui parle pas, parce que j'éprouve des sentiments. C'est vraiment de la merde. Et maintenant je suis devenu un putain de poète mélodramatique atteint de "spleen". Qui a neuf orteils._

_Le retour du sarcasme. Ça m'avait manqué... Faut dire que ces derniers temps j'en ai pas beaucoup usé. Un peu, mais pas comme d'habitude. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être sarcastique si y'a personne pour écouter vos sarcasmes et répliquer par des sarcasmes tout aussi débiles ?_

_Une merveilleuse envie de me mettre sous terre me prend._

_Cette envie me prend moins ces derniers temps, mais j'ai quand même envie de plonger la tête la première dans une poubelle quand je croise Sasuke alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, ou même quand je m'y attend._

_Bref._

_Franchement, j'en ai marre d'être déprimé, mais j'arrive quand même pas à m'en sortir. Sourire, c'est devenu une option._

_Le bonheur aussi._

**X**

**Lundi 15 octobre - 19h et quelques**

Ces deux derniers jours, en plus de rêver de Sasuke, j'ai rêvé de... ma mère. Qui reposait dans une baignoire remplie d'un liquide sombre, du sang. Le mien. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais dans mon rêve, je le savais. Elle me regardait d'un regard vide, mort. Dans mon rêve, j'avais six ans. Quand je tendais la main pour lui fermer les yeux, elle m'attrapait à la gorge et me noyait dans la baignoire.

C'est là que je me réveillais en sursaut.

Ensuite, me rendant compte qu'on était le milieu de la nuit, je me rendormais. Et là je rêvais de Sasuke. Ça c'était vendredi soir.

Hier soir, plus perturbant, je rentrais dans ma salle de bain, et je voyais ma mère d'un côté et Sasuke assis à côté de la baignoire. Ils discutaient jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Là, la salle entière se remplit d'eau rouge et je me réveille en sursaut parce que je suis en train de me noyer. Ce rêve était le pire que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Pire que celui où je restais assis dans un fauteuil à regarder Sasuke se planter un couteau entre les jointures et marmonner en même temps "Je suis Wolverine".

Quoique, c'est comparable quand même.

Bref... Aujourd'hui, en me réveillant, je me suis senti un peu différent par rapport à ces derniers matins. Peut-être... un peu plus... normal ? Non... je sais pas, c'est peut-être la dépression qui s'est levée ? Impossible, ça ne fait que trois semaines que je ne suis plus avec Sasuke, je ne peux pas être de nouveau heureux. Ce serait exagéré.  
J'ai tout de même opéré un changement côté humeur. Un peu moins de douleur, peut-être.

On est passé de -6000 à -5999,8 peut-être.

C'était une journée comme celles que j'ai vécues ces derniers jours. J'ai peur d'entrer, j'entre, je manque de faire un malaise à chaque cours, je mange à peine. Et je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Même quand j'ai croisé Sojiro, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est dire.

Donc, là, je suis au café, en train de ranger des trucs et des machins derrière le comptoir. Hiro essaye vaillamment de me faire la conversation.

-Arrête de te morfondre, Gaara... marmonna-t-il alors que je nettoyais la machine à café d'un air morne. Au lieu de déplorer ta relation, tu devrais te réjouir ! Tu es _célibataire_ ! C'est pas trop bien ça ? Le monde s'offre à toi !  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? me suis-je étonné. T'es même plus célibataire, tu sors avec Nozomi.  
-Je dis ça pour te remonter le moral. Mais le célibat c'est sympa quand même ! Un tas de choix s'offre à toi.

Hiro attrapa mon menton et le tourna vers le reste de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette fille ?  
-Eûrk, non, trop féminine.  
-Et elle, là-bas ? Avec le grand sweat ?  
-Non, trop masculine, les garçons manqués c'est pas beau.  
-Mais tu veux quoi, alors ? s'exaspéra Hiro. Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas gay ?  
-Non mais, euh... Je ne me sens juste pas attiré par ces filles. Les filles. Enfin je...  
-Tu te fous de moi ? s'écria Hiro, s'attirant l'attention de certains clients.  
-Non ! Enfin c'est juste que.. je ne suis pas attiré par tous les mecs, juste... un seul...

Silence.

Ça y est, la dépression m'immerge tout entier à nouveau. Je perds le fil pendant quelques instants.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.. commença Hiro.  
-C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute. Je.. je vais prendre ma pause.

Sans ajouter un mot, j'ai disparu dans la réserve. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

J'en ai marre. Marre d'être toujours aussi amoureux. Marre de ressentir ces sentiments avec autant d'ardeur. Autant d'ardeur que depuis le premier jour.  
J'arrive pas à croire que lui soit si heureux. C'est vraiment le contraire pour moi, je suis tellement mal. Il arrive à sourire, à plaisanter, à vivre, moi je peux même pas tenir une conversation où il est mentionné... J'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir, je suis pire qu'une loque...

-Excusez-moi ?

Je retire mon visage d'entre mes mains en relevant la tête. Un garçon se tenait devant moi, un inconnu. En me voyant relever la tête, il a souri.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je.. je cherche Jiro... Je commence aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez me dire où il est ?

Je me suis levé en m'étirant. Waouh, il est grand. Même taille que.. il est grand.

-Il est sûrement dans son bureau, la porte au fond à gauche. Mais, comment tu es rentré ? me suis-je étonné.  
-La porte de derrière.  
-Ah.

Silence.

-Bon euh... le bureau est là-bas.  
-OK, merci.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai marché vers le rideau pour retourner côté café.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je me suis retourné en haussant un sourcil, une main sur le rideau.

-Gaara.

Il a souri.

-Joli nom.

Quelque peu surpris, je suis retourné derrière le comptoir pour recommencer à travailler.

**Mardi 16 octobre - 7h**

J'ai rêvé de Sasuke pour la énième fois. Encore. Et pour la énième fois durant cette période de l'année, j'ai rêvé de ma mère. Encore.

Bref.

Réveil banal (= déprimé), habillage, affaires de cours. J'ai juste failli tomber en bas des escaliers à cause d'une valise au pied des. J'ai regardé autour de moi, puis Akira a surgi de la cuisine avec un truc emballé dans du papier aluminium.

-Bonjour Gaara ! La frite aujourd'hui ? s'écria-t-il avec un sourire tellement grand que je le qualifiais d'indécent.  
-Euh... C'est quoi ça ? ai-je demandé en montrant la valise.  
-Je dois aller à Tokyo pendant trois semaines... Ça me dérange, j'ai pas très envie de te laisser seul, mais bon... ils ont vraiment besoin de moi là-bas. Je vais dire à Temari de passer de temps en temps, voir comment tu vas et tout ça.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine...  
-Mais si ! Au début je voulais prendre une baby-sitter mais...  
-Non mais ça va pas ?  
-Je savais que tu dirais ça ! Bref... Je peux même demander à son petit-ami de venir avec elle comme ça ce sera plus convivial !  
-Mais pourquoi tu tiens à ne pas me laisser seul ? On croirait que je vais me faire tuer pendant la nuit...

Akira a hoché la tête puis il a rangé son machin en aluminium, manifestement un sandwich, dans son sac en bandoulière. Il m'a ensuite regardé dans les yeux.

-Tu feras attention à toi, hein ? Surtout compte tenu de la période et des derniers.. euh... évènements.

Regard blasé. C'est dingue, on croirait que depuis que je suis de nouveau "célibataire", je suis nettement plus fragile. Psychologiquement peut-être, mais pas physiquement... Je suis pas une petite fille de cinq ans, merde.

-Roooh mais oui je ferai attention si tu veux... Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es parti plusieurs fois déjà sans t'inquiéter ni rien, parfois tu me disais même au revoir par l'intermédiaire d'un mot sur le frigo...  
-Oui je sais mais bon... J'ai le droit d'être inquiet non ? Après tout, tu es mon fils. Et puis, je sais que même si tu le diras jamais, tu n'aimes pas être seul.

Silence. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Bon... Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais rater mon train... Sois prudent Gaara, hein ? Je t'appelle quand j'arrive et si tu vois Temari et son petit ami débarquer, ne te fais pas de soucis ils sont là pour toi, d'accord ?  
-Mais je t'ai déjà dit...  
-Oui je sais tu es un grand garçon blablabla... Mais bon laisse-moi m'inquiéter tu veux ? Allez, je pars. Et puis ton frère est bien occupé à la fac, je peux pas le rappeler.  
-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est à Okinawa, non ?  
-Possible... Bon allez, sois sage. A bientôt, j'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt ! cria-t-il en sortant.  
-C'est pas la peine ! ai-je crié à mon tour. Enfin peut-être... ai-je ajouté pour moi.

J'ai regardé Akira courir vers l'arrêt de bus qui l'amènera à la gare, puis je suis retourné dans le salon pour attendre le moment où il serait l'heure d'aller en cours.

**18h et quelques**

Journée banale en somme. Comme d'habitude. Le seul changement d'aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai failli être obligé de parler avec Sasuke de manière directe. J'ai tellement paniqué qu'il a fallu que je prenne l'air. Et là je suis tombé sur Naoki qui en a toujours après moi pour une raison inconnue à l'univers ; j'ai été obligé de lui filer un coup de poing tellement j'étais frustré. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que que "Hé, Sabaku !". Peut-être que j'ai besoin de repos... et de calme...

-Oi, j'ai dit un thé glacé à la menthe, pas à la pêche ! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'en veux un autre !

Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais.

-Écoute, connard, on t'a jamais appris la politesse ? On dit _S'IL VOUS PLAÎT_, PUTAIN !

Ça c'était dans ma tête, je vous rassure. La réalité c'est ça :

-Excusez-nous, monsieur. Je vous ramène votre thé à la pêche tout de suite. Autre chose, avec ça ?

Franchement, je m'étonne moi-même. Autant de sang-froid... Je n'ai même pas l'impression que ces mots viennent de sortir de ma bouche. J'aurais pu tabasser ce mec sur le coup et le laisser pour mort ensuite. Peut-être même le tuer pour de vrai. Et le noyer dans du thé à la menthe. Oui...

Mais bon. À la place, je vais docilement chercher le thé à la pêche et les dangos de ce putain de client et fais coucou à Kamui au passage. Elle est venue me voir aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me parler ? On verra ça quand je prendrai ma pause.

-Ah Gaara, justement je parlais de toi ! s'exclama Hiro en me voyant passer derrière le comptoir. Je te présente le nouveau, Haruma. Tu verras Haruma, Gaara est vraiment génial. Moi je l'adore.  
-On s'est déjà rencontrés hier, fit le nouveau, en souriant.  
-Ah bon ? avons dit Hiro et moi en même temps.  
-Oui, dans la réserve. Je cherchais le bureau de Jiro.  
-Possible, ai-je marmonné après regardé Haruma pendant deux secondes. Je ne me souviens de rien en ce moment, mon cerveau agit seul ces derniers temps. Excusez-moi, y'a l'autre con qui veut son fuckin' tea et ses dangos. S'il savait où j'aimerais lui enfoncer ses dangos...

J'ai eu le temps de voir le regard choqué du nouveau et Hiro qui se retenait d'éclater de rire avant de repartir. J'ai servi deux-trois clients avant de prendre ma pause et de rejoindre Kamui. Je nous ai apporté des sodas et des tartes. Une fraise, une chocolat.

-Alors Kamui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ai-je demandé. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusque dans mon lieu de travail ?  
-J'avais envie de te parler, tu me manques.  
-On ne se voit pas tous les jours ?  
-Rooh, si, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, arrête un peu de faire ça ! Non je voulais juste.. savoir comment tu allais, marmonna-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux vers sa tarte.  
-Et d'après toi, comment je vais ? Non non, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, ai-je aussitôt ajouté. Bah écoute qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise... Ça va.  
-Mh mh... ça va ? Si au moins tu admettais que tu n'étais pas bien...  
-C'est pas comme si je prenais plaisir à tout ça, tu sais. Je suis faible, et alors ? J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'étais un être humain. Et comme ça me fait chier, je me renferme sur moi-même et je mens à moi et à mon entourage, tu vois le topo ?

Kamui ne répondit rien. Je lui ai piqué une fraise puis j'ai regardé ma montre.

-Il me reste cinq minutes. Tu avais autre chose à me demander ? Il y aura bientôt beaucoup de clients.  
-À vrai dire oui, j'avais autre chose... enfin... marmonna Kamui, soudain gênée.

Je l'ai regardée, intrigué. Elle avait lâché sa cuillère et avait d'ailleurs les yeux fixés dessus.

-En fait je voulais savoir...  
-Je t'écoute, tu me fais peur.  
-Comment il est Sasuke, au lit ?

J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise. Je me suis étouffé avec mon soda parce que j'ai essayé de crier et d'avaler en même temps. Quand j'ai réussi à émerger après une crise de toux incroyablement bruyante et longue, c'était le silence total dans le café. Strangulation + gêne, ça donnait une couleur plus rouge que mes cheveux à mon visage.

-_Quoi ?_ me suis-je exclamé, mais à voix basse (vous avez vu ça, je suis trop fort hein).  
-Je me disais bien que la question serait bizarre... je suis désolée ! Mais j'avais envie de savoir...  
-Mais t'as un problème ! Est-ce que je te demande comment il est Naruto moi ?  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on l'a fait ?  
-D'une, tu m'as déjà fait un mini récit, et de deux, tu viens de te trahir à l'instant.  
-Mais.. je...  
-Trêve de bavardages. Même si tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime, cette question est un peu trop... bizarre. Surtout que tu me la poses dans un lieu public et que Hiro a peut-être entendu ce que j'ai entendu.  
-C'est faux ! intervint Hiro. Oups...  
-Tu vois. Je préfère te répondre plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Oui, tu as raison ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du ! s'excusa Kamui. Mais tu sais, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux sur Naruto, je te dirai tout.  
-... Ça ira. Bon j'y retourne... on se voit plus tard.  
-Je peux passer chez toi après ton service ?  
-Bien sûr, passe, en plus je suis seul, ça va être vide.  
-OK ! À tout à l'heure !

Elle posa de l'argent sur la table malgré mon désaccord et traversa la salle qui heureusement était redevenue bruyante depuis quelques minutes.

-Oh attends, juste une question ! me rappela Kamui.  
-Mh ?  
-Il était bon ?

J'ai posé les assiettes et je me suis tourné vers elle.

-Pire que ça.

Et avec un grand sourire, Kamui est sortie du café.

Ne pouvant moi-même pas m'empêcher de sourire, j'ai reporté les assiettes et les verres au comptoir, me laissant emporter dans des souvenirs... avant de me rappeler que j'avais pas fini de travailler et aussi, ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est dégradant. J'arrête tout de suite.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie quand même. Vivement la fin du service...

**20h et quelques**

Il était temps. Je commençais à en avoir marre moi. C'est pas que c'était désagréable aujourd'hui, mais je sais pas, je me suis pas senti super bien - en parti à cause du mec trop con et de son thé glacé à la pêche, et du fait que je sois allé beaucoup trop loin dans mes pensées sur Sasuke. Mais bon. En fait, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de rester..

-Hé Gaara, ça te dit qu'on fasse connaissance avec Haruma avant de rentrer ? Ça pourrait être sympa !

...seul.

Comment on refuse ce genre de choses ? Enfin je veux dire, sans paraître odieux.

-Euh... en fait je suis un peu fatigué et... ai-je commencé.  
-Alleeeeez, s'il te plaît ! me supplia Hiro. Ça prendra pas longtemps, et puis si tu l'aimes pas il partira !  
-Eh !  
-Désolé, Haruma. Alllez, Gaara, sois sympa !

J'ai posé les yeux sur le dénommé Haruma, visiblement gêné. Puis Hiro m'a fait son regard spécial qui tue tout et j'ai été obligé d'accepter.  
On s'est assis sur le même banc que la dernière fois, avec les mêmes muffins et les mêmes cafés. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

-Alors, Haruma, qu'est-ce que t'amènes dans les bas-fonds de Konoha ? demanda Hiro en fouillant dans le sac de muffins que je tenais.  
-Euh... En fait, je cherchais un petit boulot pour me faire de l'argent. J'habite pas très loin d'ici et...  
-Ah bon ? Tu as du croiser Gaara parfois, non ?  
-Oui, sûrement...  
-Vraiment ? me suis-je étonné. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne t'ai tout simplement jamais vu autre part que dans ce café.  
-Oui je m'en doute, tu n'as pas l'air de faire attention à grand-chose. Juste ce à quoi tu tiens.

Silence. J'ai regardé Haruma, intrigué, qui sirotait son café comme s'il venait de nous dire qu'il avait un chien (un truc banal, quoi).

-Et euh... sinon... Quel âge as-tu ? Ta famille ? fit vaillamment Hiro pour relancer la conversation.  
-J'aurai dix-neuf ans le 23 octobre. J'ai deux grands frères dont un qui est mort pour moi, mon père vit à l'étranger et ma mère vit à vingts minutes de bus d'ici avec mon beau-père et ma demie sœur. Hmm... je n'aime pas les chats, ils sont trop intelligents.

Second silence. Décidément, ce mec est doué.

-Euh... pourquoi un de tes frères est mort pour toi ? ai-je demandé en cherchant un muffin à la myrtille, sans succès.  
-Il a appris que j'étais gay et il a pas aimé ça. Il m'a cassé la clavicule.  
-Quoi ? s'est écrié Hiro.  
-Oui, c'est marrant comme histoire hein ? Dommage qu'il fasse de la lutte. Ma carrure de tennisman n'a pas supporté le choc. Vous préférez quoi comme sport ?  
-J'aime bien le basket, ai-je répondu en mordant dans un muffin. Mais le football, c'est nul.  
-Ah, enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! C'est vraiment débile. J'aime bien le basket aussi.  
-Mais .. mais ... comment vous faites pour parler de _sports_ alors qu'on vient juste d'évoquer un cas de violence hypra... violent ? s'exclama Hiro, choqué.  
-Il en parle avec détachement, je fais la même, ai-je déclaré en haussant les épaules. Un muffin, Hiro ? J'en ai trouvé un au chocolat blanc, je sais que tu les adores.  
-... Certes, je les aime plus que tout, mais c'est quand même horrible ce que vous faites !  
-Et toi Gaara, ta famille, un traumatisme ?

Hmmm...

Je ne sais par où commencer.

-Hé bah euh... Je vis avec mon père adoptif de l'autre côté de la rue, j'ai des frère et sœurs eux aussi adoptifs qui sont à la fac, euh... Sinon j'ai pas de famille, et euh... Par quel traumatisme commencer...  
-Parce que tu en as eu plusieurs ? s'esclaffa Haruma.  
-... Je dirais que le plus récent, c'est celui survenu il y a trois semaines environ, vingt-trois jours exactement, quand je...

Pause.

Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots. Enfin, techniquement, ça fait vingt-trois jours.  
Je ne sais même pas si je suis prêt pour ça.

-_Moi_, mon dernier traumatisme, c'est quand juste après avoir payé ma pizza au livreur, j'ai trébuché sur une chaussure, la boîte s'est ouverte et la pizza s'est littéralement écrasée sur mes fiches de révision ! s'écria Hiro.  
-Pff... HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHHAHAHAA ! Excellent Hiro, excellent ! Et c'était à quel occasion ?  
-J'essayais de me détendre avant de reprendre les révisions pour entrer à la fac...  
-Et tu as réussi ?  
-À me détendre ou à passer le concours ?  
-Les deux.  
-Bah me détendre c'est clair que non j'étais plus stressé que jamais, mais j'ai quand même passé l'examen d'entrée avec classe !  
-Ah bah dans ce cas tout va bien !  
-Ouais !

Je les écoutais d'une oreille. Mon esprit a commencé à vagabonder bien loin des problèmes de Hiro.  
Sasuke. Salaud. Il faut que je tourne la page. Trois semaines. Deux semaines. Une ? Onze.  
Des chiffres, toujours des chiffres.

-... m'entends ? Gaara ?

J'émerge. Je me tourne vers Hiro, qui me regarde avec insistance.

-Quoi ? ai-je marmonné.  
-Je t'ai dit que je m'en allais, je commence tôt demain ! Alors je vais vous laisser... Je pourrais avoir un dernier muffin ?  
-Tu peux même prendre le paquet, dis-je en tendant le sachet.  
-Oh non, juste un ça ira ! Voilà merci... à plus tard les enfants !  
-Ouais.  
-Rentre bien, fit Haruma.

Petit silence. Je sirote mon café tandis que Haruma prend un muffin.

-Sinon, Gaara, ce traumatisme dont tu ne veux pas parler... C'est.. quel genre de traumatisme ?  
-Hmm... ai-je marmonné. Ça dépend duquel tu parles. Le plus récent m'a juste détruit le cœur et me l'a réduit en miettes.  
-Ah, rupture douloureuse ? Et... l'autre traumatisme ?  
-L'autre ? Il m'a détruit tout court.

Aha, moi aussi je suis doué pour jeter des froids.  
Haruma a l'air assez surpris de ma dernière réplique.

-Tu... as l'air d'avoir vécu des choses horribles.. Mais si tu es encore là, c'est que tu as survécu, non ? fit Haruma.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "survécu" ? Tu veux dire que mon cœur bat toujours ?  
-Pas seulement. Ton esprit aussi est toujours là.  
-Ouais, plus ou moins démonté, mais il est là.

Haruma a ri. Ce gars est donc capable de rire ? Bon à savoir.  
Il m'a donné le paquet de muffins, m'a salué et est parti. J'ai ensuite appelé Kamui pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait passer.

**X**

_J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à parler avec Kamui sur les actions communément réalisées sous une couverture avec une personne pour qui on éprouve de l'attirance, (d'accord, du sexe. Mais j'aime pas utiliser ce mot.) et il s'avère que Kamui avait **énormément** à dire sur le sujet. Peut-être un peu trop. Je ne verrai plus jamais Naruto de la même manière... Et ça sera sûrement la même chose du côté de Kamui à propos de S. On s'est mutuellement traumatisés, il fallait bien, ça faisait longtemps.  
En tout cas, je ne vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel on était le lendemain. Non seulement on avait dormi deux ou trois heures chacun, mais en plus on avait des images horribles dans la tête._

_Une semaine est passée. Toujours la même routine. Un peu plus de traumatisme néanmoins, et un peu plus de pression. Peut-être même beaucoup. Mais peut-être, un degré en moins niveau tristesse et désespoir. Et puis les appels d'Akira à une fréquence moyenne de trois par jour m'ont bien amusé, je l'avoue. Un autre degré en moins niveau désespoir peut-être... ?_

_Enfin bon... on verra ça._

**X**

**Mardi 22 octobre - 15h et quelques**

-C'était nécessaire ?  
-Je sais pas, je trouve, oui. Si tu veux que je m'en aille...  
-J'ai pas dit ça. Je disais juste, pourquoi on devait se voir _aujourd'hui_ ?

Tomo m'a lancé un regard genre. Bordel, si lui aussi me lance des regards comme ça...

-OK, ça va... Dans ce cas, tu me paies un panini.  
-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Un _panini_ ? s'écria Tomo. Et puis d'abord, tu n'aurais pas mangé, ce midi ?  
-... Vite fait. J'avais pas grand chose, quelque chose comme des chips et des Knacki balls.  
-Rooh ça va. Viens avec moi.

Tomo est passé me voir. Il en avait envie. Non pas que j'en avais pas envie hein, mais bon. De toute manière, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on s'était pas vus, depuis... la rupture, à vrai dire.

-Alors, comment tu vas ? me demanda Tomo, une fois installés sur un banc nos (ses) achats effectués. Tu.. tiens le coup ?  
-Bonne question. Si je me suis pas suicidé, ça veut dire que oui ou pas ?  
-Gaara...  
-Rooh ça va.. Bah quoi ? Je suis sarcastique, chez moi c'est bon signe.  
-Tu pousses toujours le sarcasme aussi loin ?  
-Oui, il faut que je me soigne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne projette pas de me suicider, surtout pour une raison aussi futile que ... l'amour.  
-Pff. Heureusement. Mais tu t'es un peu remis sinon, ça va ?  
-Mouais... Je supporte pas de le voir tous les jours, je supporte pas l'idée que lui puisse me voir... Enfin bon... C'est assez difficile à endurer. Mais.. je survis.  
-Et tu penses que ça ira, demain ?

À mon tour de lui lancer un regard genre. Eh oui, j'en fais, ça m'arrive aussi...

-Oui, je pense. J'espère. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une journée. Mais j'ai déjà survécu, ça continuera, non ?

Tomo m'a souri.

-J'étais sûr que tu me dirais quelque chose dans ce genre. Tu es sûr que ça ira, hein ?  
-Bah écoute, si tu n'entends plus parler de moi au bout de quelques jours ou alors qu'on m'a déclaré disparu...  
-Ça suffit !  
-Héhé. Non mais sérieusement, ce n'est qu'une journée comme les autres, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire ! _Techniquement_, il ne devrait rien se passer.  
-Ne me refais pas le coup du "techniquement", j'en ai eu assez avec tes SMS de la semaine dernière et d'hier soir.  
-Vrai. Mais c'est vrai, techniquement ... Bon OK j'arrête.  
-Oui, arrête. Et tu n'as pas besoin que je passe te voir demain je suppose.  
-Hum, non... c'est plus un truc...  
-... à faire seul, oui. Je comprends. Bah dans ce cas, je te téléphonerai plutôt... après-demain ?

Je lui ai souri puis j'ai fini mon panini.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais, _à force_, je commence à m'habituer avec le temps.  
-Ça tombe sous le sens..  
-Ouais.  
-Bon bah je pense que j'ai fini ici pour aujourd'hui. Si tu as survécu et que tu survis, alors _techniquement_, tu survivras.  
-Techniquement, oui, ai-je marmonné en souriant. Je... merci. D'être passé.  
-C'est normal. Je m'inquiète, tu sais...

Tomo m'a regardé quelques secondes, puis il m'a touché la joue et m'a pris dans ses bras.

Oh, un contact direct. Ça faisait longtemps.

Il s'est écarté en souriant, puis il m'a salué et il est parti.

**21h et quelques**

Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec la journée de demain ou juste parce que j'ai passé une journée plus qu'ennuyeuse, mais je suis crevé. Je file me faire des ramens et je vais me coucher.

Aïe aïe aïe, Akira m'a rempli le répondeur. Comme je ne suis pas rentré depuis ce matin (après avoir quitté Tomo, je me suis un peu baladé, et puis je suis passé au café parce que j'avais besoin de compagnie (eh oui, ça m'arrive...), Akira m'a laissé environ 2000 messages parce que je ne répondais pas au téléphone. La plupart sont des messages inutiles qui racontent des trucs inutiles et drôles, mais au niveau du 1100ème message, il y en avait un qui me souhaitait bon courage pour demain.

L'anniversaire de mort de ma mère.

Je déteste le nombre 23.

J'espère que la journée de demain va passer vite. C'est marrant, je souhaite ça tous les ans et pourtant ça marche jamais... Si tu es là-haut Dieu, il serait temps que tu m'écoutes...

**Mercredi 23 octobre - 2h et quelques**

Et voilà. Je le savais. À me coucher trop tôt, je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Je déteste ça, ça m'énerve. Parce que la plupart du temps, je mets cinquante ans à me rendormir et quand je me réveille après, je suis mort de chez mort.

Et en plus, j'ai faim.

Bon, quitte à ne pas dormir tout de suite, autant aller me chercher à manger dans la cuisine.

Oulala, mine de rien, cette maison est glauque la nuit. Il fait presque entièrement noir, et on entend des bruits étranges. Ou alors c'est juste mon esprit qui me joue des tours ? Peut-être.  
Et quand j'entends un bruit dans le salon alors que je suis dans la cuisine, c'est mon imagination ou.. ?

J'attrape le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main en plus de mon verre d'eau ; une louche. Ça c'est certifié 100% efficace contre les ennemis.

Je sors. Je scrute le salon en plissant les yeux, puis j'allume la lumière. Personne. Je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais il n'y a rien.  
Pfiouuuu. Je suis toujours aussi fort pour me foutre la trouille tout seul. De toute manière, qui est-ce que je peux espérer impressionner avec ma louche et mon verre d'eau ? En plus, je suis en pyjama Snoopy.

En voulant monter l'escalier, je passe devant le buffet de l'entrée. Je regarde la photo de ma mère qui y est posée, celle devant laquelle Sasuke s'est arrêté un jour, avant même que je ne l'apprécie vraiment... Bref...

Quand même, quand je la regarde, je trouve que je ressemble à une fille sous certains angles. C'est pas vraiment vrai mais j'aime bien me dire que j'ai pris des traits de ma mère. Ça m'amuse.

Tandis que je vais éteindre la lumière du salon, je pense au fait que quand je vais me réveiller demain matin (OK, tout à l'heure), je passerai vraiment pas une journée super. Enfer serait le mot approprié.

-Coucou.

Je me suis retourné en sursaut. À peine ai-je eu le temps de voir des yeux bizarres, comme les miens, que tout s'éteignait de nouveau.

**Aucune idée de l'heure**

Bordel.

J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable. Et en plus j'ai la nausée. J'ai envie de vomir et de me lever, mais ma tête tourne comme si j'avais bu cinq bouteilles et surtout, j'ai l'impression que le monde est à l'envers.

Je suis tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette odeur de pourriture, de moisi ? Je suis où ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai effectivement aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Il fait froid, sombre, c'est sale, plein de poussière, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Les murs ont une couleur de terre battue, des tuyaux en rentrent et sortent ça et là, tous de teinte orange, surement à cause de la rouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où j'étais dans mon salon et...

On m'a assommé. Ça explique le mal de crâne (et la bosse que je dois sûrement avoir).

Au prix d'un effort considérable, je me mets sur le dos. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que mes mains sont liées et que mes jambes tremblent. Je tremble tout entier. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici.. ?  
Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je regarde tout autour, à la recherche d'une porte, n'importe quoi. À ma gauche, un sac en toile, et un peu plus loin se trouve.. un corps ! Bordel !

Je m'en éloigne le plus vite possible, sans vouloir savoir s'il est en vie ou pas, et je me heurte au mur derrière moi.

Je ne comprends rien. J'étais dans le salon, et je me réveille dans cet endroit bizarre. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans la maison. Mais oui, la voix...

-Alors, on est réveillé ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. _Cette_ voix.

Là, je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je relève la tête. Il est là, il me regarde. Avec un horrible sourire. Un sourire aux dents jaunes. Il venait de surgir de nulle part, à côté de moi. Ou alors il a toujours été là, à attendre que je me réveille, je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir parce que, franchement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Eh bien alors, tu ne me salues pas ?

Je suis trop tétanisé pour parler. Je n'ose même pas bouger, ni même respirer. Je reste là à le regarder, à surveiller chacun de ses gestes.

-Tu veux dire que ton vieux père ne t'a pas manqué ? s'étonna-t-il. Allons...  
-Comment tu... Je... tu n'es pas...  
-Pourquoi tu es surpris de me voir ? C'est marrant, la dernière fois, je pensais avoir été assez suggestif quand je disais que j'allais te retrouver.

Ma gorge était fermée. Mon esprit était comme embrouillé, j'étais incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, de trouver une solution rationnelle à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Il restait là à me regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je hurle en essayant de m'échapper ou quelques chose, comme s'il savait que j'allais avoir une réaction excessive.  
Pour avoir une raison d'agir.

-Allez, fais quelque chose, bon sang. Je sais que tu as envie de t'enfuir, de partir en courant.. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as tant envie de t'en aller, tu sais.

J'ai commencé à me reculer lentement, toujours à terre, les yeux fixés sur lui, sans répondre. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court.  
Il a d'un seul coup collé son visage contre le mien en murmurant :

-Ça me rassure, tu as peur. Tu as donc gagné en intelligence après toutes ses années. T'inquiètes pas, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

De la peur ?

Il a ri. Un petit rire aigu, horrible.

C'est donc ça, les battements de cœur à m'en décoller la poitrine, à m'en arracher les côtes ? Ma respiration saccadée ?

Je me recule encore à l'aide de mes jambes, mais il m'arrête en se positionnant au-dessus de moi, une jambe de chaque côté. Puis il a sorti un couteau de sa poche et m'a passé la lame sur chaque joue.

-Ça va être ta fête à toi aussi aujourd'hui, Gaara.

Il a commencé à passer lentement son couteau sur moi, descendant sur mon cou, mes clavicules, mon torse, et s'est finalement arrêté à ma cuisse, au niveau de mon aine, tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux. Peu importe la peur, le rejet, le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Il a attrapé ma jambe.

-Je pourrais te couper la cuisse et t'ouvrir l'artère fémorale, mais tu te viderais de ton sang en une minute...

Et sans prévenir, il a remonté son couteau et m'a fait une entaille sur la joue. Profonde. Je sentais le sang couler sur mon épaule. Je me suis retenu de crier pour exprimer ma douleur. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette peine.

Il est là, il me regarde, me fixe. Après dix ans à avoir essayé d'oublier son existence, le voilà. Mon père m'a retrouvé. Et manifestement, il a fait exactement ce que j'avais le plus peur qu'il fasse quand je lui ai échappé la dernière fois.

-Crie, sinon on ne va pas s'amuser !

Je le regarde, mais je n'ose pas parler. Ma coupure me pique, la douleur est encore présente. Il m'a regardé un instant, puis il est parti prendre le sac en toile que j'avais repéré plus tôt. Il l'ouvre en me fixant, puis après y avoir farfouillé quelques instants, en tire une petite boîte d'encens. Elle me dit quelques chose...

-Tu la reconnais ? s'écria Tatsurô. Je te l'ai envoyé il y a quelques temps. Tu sais pour quelle raison les gens achètent de l'encens, d'habitude ? Tu vas trouver t'inquiètes pas. Bon, ton silence me soûle, poursuivit-il en voyant que je ne disais rien. Généralement, c'est pour chasser les mauvais esprits, ou les aider à partir en paix, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.. L'encens, c'était un cadeau pour toi.

J'essayais de voir où il voulait en venir.

-Tu as trouvé ? Au fait, tout ce que tu as reçu, c'était moi, hein. Juste pour te dire que je pensais à toi. Le couteau que j'utilise, c'est un cadeau. T'es content que je t'aie retrouvé si facilement, hein ? Allez, exprime ta joie !

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par "exprime ta joie".

J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour parler.

-Je ne.. me montrerai pas faible devant toi.

J'ai recommencé à me reculer vers le centre de la pièce. Il s'est redressé en me fixant, se passant la lame du couteau sur les doigts, puis il a jeté le couteau derrière lui et m'a donné un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

-"Pas faible" ? Oui c'est ça, marmonna-t-il alors que j'avais le souffle coupé. Ne commence pas avec ta pseudo-force hein ! J'vais te montrer ce que c'est la faiblesse !

Nouveau coup de pied. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je ferme les yeux très fort pour empêcher mes larmes de douleur de couler, mais rien n'y fait.

-Tu vois ce qu'il se passe quand on essaye de jouer au plus malin ? s'écria-t-il. TU - ES - FAIBLE ! hurla-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de pied.

Je commence à cracher du sang. Son dernier coup de pied m'a légèrement décollé du sol et m'a fait atterrir à côté du corps qui était dans la pièce. Tatsurô se rapproche de moi et m'attrape par les cheveux. Je sens ses ongles longs racler la peau de mon crâne.

-Alors, tu es disposé à répondre à ma question, maintenant ? _Pourquoi_ sommes-nous là aujourd'hui ?

Je reprends mon souffle lentement, puis je crache le trop-plein de sang que j'ai sur le côté. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui.

-Parce que... maman est morte aujourd'hui.  
-Tu brûles. C'est un fond de vérité. Mais connais-tu la _vraie_ raison ? demanda-t-il en serrant plus forts mes cheveux dans sa main. Si tu réfléchis, tu peux trouver la réponse assez vite.

Nouveau coup de pied. À la tête cette fois. Ma tête tourne, je perds tous mes repères.

-Ne va pas croire que je t'ai amené ici juste pour de la violence gratuite ! Ah non non non ! Parce que jusqu'ici on dirait que je te frappe sans but. Mais non, une raison se cache derrière. Une raison valable, t'inquiètes pas. Mais bon, en attendant...

Il m'a écrasé le ventre avec son pied. Du sang sort encore de ma bouche. J'ai horriblement mal au ventre et à la tête...

**X**

Faites que ce soit un horrible cauchemar. Par pitié.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que c'est la réalité. La douleur que je ressens est beaucoup trop forte beaucoup trop.. familière.  
Cette insupportable d'encens me donne la nausée.

-Bon sang que tu es fragile. Tu vas arrêter de t'évanouir ?

Cette voix est beaucoup trop réelle pour que ce soit un cauchemar. Je ne peux déjà plus rien endurer. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas voir la réalité.

-Allez Gaara, t'as plus six ans, réveille-toi bordel !

Encore un coup de pied. Dans le dos. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise, et me retrouve nez à nez avec un visage maculé de sang au regard vide. Le corps de tout à l'heure...  
Un cri aigu m'échappe. Un rire s'élève aussitôt derrière moi. Ce même rire aigu, froid, horrible. Je me mets sur le dos et croise le regard de mon père, exactement les mêmes yeux que moi. Il sourit.

-Avant de continuer la petite sauterie que j'ai prévu, il va falloir qu'on discute un peu, tu ne crois pas ? fit Tatsurô en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'étais trop sonné pour répondre. Il a du prendre mon silence pour un oui puisqu'il a posé son couteau à côté de lui.

-Peut-être que tu l'as deviné, mais je ne suis pas uniquement ici pour me défouler, sinon je serais resté en cellule.. Le but de ma visite est tout de même bien plus profond que de te faire cracher ton sang. Certes, je dois faire ça aussi, mais bon.. En somme, je suis là pour te tuer.

L'entendre le dire est encore pire. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide et si ça continue, je vais mourir non pas de sa main, mais d'une crise de panique.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est très cliché. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Je me suis dit que, si tu mourais le jour où tu as toi-même commis un meurtre, on serait quittes.  
-Je.. je ne l'ai pas tuée...  
-Première erreur ! Qui tenait le couteau ? Toi ou moi ? Réponds !

Il m'a fait une seconde entaille. Je me suis mordu la lèvre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Comme je le disais, comme _tu_ as commis un meurtre il y a de cela onze ans, si moi je commettais un meurtre aujourd'hui, ce serait bien. J'ai bien essayé de t'arracher la personne à laquelle tu tenais le plus comme tu l'as fait à moi, mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver en si peu de temps. Alors je me suis rabattu sur toi et donc, me voilà. Ça c'était juste pour le flash-back, que tu saches précisément ce qu'il s'était passé, quoique je n'ai fait que te.. _rappeler_ les faits. Après tout, tu connais la vérité toi aussi. Et donc maintenant, on attaque la seconde partie, celle où tu meurs ! Mais je vais peut-être m'arrêter de parler... je sais que je suis drôle mais tout dévoiler c'est pas très marrant.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine pour quelqu'un.

-Ohoh, je connais ce regard, jubila-t-il. Je me demande ce que tu comptes faire là maintenant, étant donné que cette fois tu n'es pas armé. Tiens à ce propos, comment vont tes poignets ? ajouta-t-il en me mettant brutalement sur le ventre.

Je sentais qu'il défaisait les nœuds qui liait mes poignets ensemble, puis il les a maintenus immobiles d'une seule main. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais j'ai senti quelque chose de pointu me rentrer dans le dos.

-Un mouvement et tu deviens paralysé par ce couteau dans ta colonne vertébrale.

À contre-cœur, j'ai arrêté de bouger. J'ai senti le couteau quitter tout doucement mon dos pour venir se loger sur mon poignet droit. Et tout aussi doucement, j'ai senti la pointe de la lame froide pénétrer une veine.

La douleur était trop forte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'enfonçait le couteau depuis des heures, toujours lentement, toujours plus profondément. Je sentais le sang couler dans mon dos et sur mes doigts. Je criais, je voulais qu'il arrête, mais il s'amusait à entrer et sortir la lame de mes plaies qu'il rouvrait. Je voulais qu'il arrête.

-Non... non... arrête...

J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, se mêlant au sang qui y coulait déjà. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux en retirant le couteau d'un de mes poignets.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Imagine cette douleur ressentie constamment, multipliée par dix. C'est ce que tu m'as infligé quand tu as pris la vie de ma femme.  
-ET TU CROIS QUE JE SOUFFRE PAS MOI AUSSI ? TU CROIS J'AI PAS MAL EN REPENSANT À ELLE ? ai-je hurlé.

Il a planté d'un coup le couteau dans une plaie.

-Non, tu ne souffres pas assez. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que la douleur. Tu penses que tu souffres, mais tu n'as AU-CUNE-I-DÉE de ce que c'est de que souffrir. Je suis là pour ça, pour te donner ... une idée.

J'ai senti qu'il traçait une entaille sur mon avant-bras. Vraiment lentement. Je sentais ma chair se couper, le sang couler... c'est insupportable..  
C'est pire que tout ce qu'il m'a jamais fait subir, que tout ce qu'on m'a fait subir.

-Tu vois ? D'abord tu souffres, ensuite tu meurs. Mais _d'abord_, tu souffres.

Il m'a fait une autre entaille, puis il m'a remis sur le dos et m'a rattaché les poignets. Les cordes m'écorchaient les plaies et les empêchaient de saigner en même temps.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu le mérites.  
-C'est faux.  
-Pardon ?  
-C'est faux... je... je ne mérite pas...  
-Ne recommence pas ou je te pète une jambe. Tu oses dire que c'est pas toi qui l'as tuée ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?  
-S-si tu n'avais pas continué à la f-frapper, j-je n'aurais pas eu à-à la défendre...

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler. Mes poignets me faisaient un mal de chien. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mais ça n'avait plus grand rapport avec la peur.

-Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en me donnant un coup de poing, qui me fit de nouveau cracher du sang. C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui tenais le couteau !  
-Oui... mais c'est toi qui l'as p-planté...  
-FERME-LA !

Il a commencé à enchaîner les coups de poings. J'avais tellement mal que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'ai même ressenti une fulgurante douleur à la cheville dont je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer la provenance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est cassée.

Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais les coups ont cessé. J'entendais la respiration rauque de Tatsurô un peu plus loin.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu tues et tu accuses quelqu'un d'autre après, espèce de lâche.. J'aurais du te tuer quand tu étais môme... Avant même que tu ne tues ta mère tu étais une plaie...

J'ai réussi à rouvrir les yeux, mais je voyais flou. Je voyais le bas de son corps seulement, il m'était impossible d'avoir un champ de vision plus étendu. Je voyais sa main ensanglantée qui tenait le couteau, dont des gouttes de sang s'écoulaient.

-J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi, ça ne m'amuse plus. Je vais t'envoyer en enfer et puis basta.

Ma respiration était irrégulière. Chaque centimètre carré de peau me faisait mal, chaque partie de mon corps était en feu. Il m'a fallu rassembler toutes mes forces pour réussir à parler.

-Attends... comment tu... comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Et comment es-tu sorti... de... l'hôpital... ?

Il s'est rapproché et s'est accroupi près de moi en passant de nouveau son couteau sur mes joues.

-C'est une histoire intéressante... et comme tu vas mourir, je pourrais te la raconter, mais... non. En plus tu serais déçu. J'ai juste eu de la chance, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Oui.. beaucoup de chance. Et puis tu te souviens sûrement du jour de mon évasion, non ?

Il a jeté le couteau juste à côté de ma tête et s'est levé d'un coup. Une musique électronique a retenti.

-Tu as de la chance, je dois vraiment prendre cet appel. Mais dès que je reviens, tu iras dire bonjour à Satan de ma part, ainsi qu'au gars qui gît à côté de toi... C'était gentil de sa part de me prêter sa voiture...

Il a décroché, puis j'ai entendu sa voix s'éloigner. Je me suis concentré pour essayer de comprendre ce que sa voix disait, mais en vain. J'ai alors relevé la tête pour voir par où il était sorti, et j'ai vu une porte, exactement de la même couleur du mur, légèrement entrouverte. Si c'était par là qu'il était sorti, je n'avais aucune chance.

C'est comme ça que je meurs.. ? C'est pas possible, j'y crois pas. J'étais pourtant persuadé que je me suiciderai. Ou autre chose, je sais pas.. mais pas tué...

Et cette insupportable odeur d'encens qui me donne encore plus envie de vomir.

J'entends des pas. C'est lui qui revient. Je reste étendu, immobile, j'attends, les yeux fermés. Je sens un souffle chaud au-dessus de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit ma dernière vision.. D'ailleurs je sens que je n'arriverai plus à voir très clair de toute façon...

Il me détache les poignets. J'entends des chuchotements mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent.

-Gaara, tu m'entends ? Gaara ?

Ça y est, je commence à halluciner. J'entrouvre les yeux pour croiser un autre regard, ce n'est pas le mien, celui-là est noir, tout noir. Combien de fois ai-je regardé ces yeux ? Au moins, la démence me permet de les croiser une dernière fois. Mais je sais pas comment la démence a fait pour me détacher les poignets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici.. ? Co-comment...  
-Chhh, il va nous entendre.. viens, on va passer par là... vite...

Je sens qu'il essaye de me soulever. Alors là, si je ne suis pas déjà mort, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Je suis mort, et j'essaye de réécrire l'histoire, une histoire où je survis.

-Eh bien, eh bien...

Cette voix a toujours l'effet d'un coup de fouet à chaque fois que je l'entends.

-Qui es-tu, toi ? fit la voix de Tatsurô, quelque part dans la pièce. Oh et puis après tout tant pis, tu mourras toi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Quoi ? Il est là ? _Il_ est là ? C'est pas vrai. Je suis en train de devenir fou, c'est ça.

On me pose contre un mur, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que je suis debout. La douleur, elle, est réelle.

-C'est bizarre, tu me dis vaguement quelque chose. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais... Une star ? peu importe.  
-Laissez-le partir.  
-C'est mignon, ça sait à peine compter et ça veut donner des ordres ! Je ne peux néanmoins donner suite à ta requête...

J'ai du mal à tenir debout. Ma vision est floue. Je les vois se faire face, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

-Gaara, sors d'ici.  
-Il aura du mal, tu crois pas ? Il est à moitié dans les pommes et en plus, il a une cheville cassée.

Je ne voyais même pas comment il pouvait dire des absurdités pareilles. _Sortir d'ici_. Je vais mourir ici, et puis c'est tout... J'arrive plus à tenir debout...

-AaaAAAÏÏÏE!

Le cri m'a fait réagir. Tatsurô et Sasuke étaient au sol, en train de se battre. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une seconde après, Tatsurô était au sol, une flaque de sang s'étalant sous lui. Sasuke était en train de me mettre sur son dos. L'instant d'après, il était en train de courir le long d'un couloir sombre, moi sur son dos. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai cru voir un point blanc au bout du couloir. L'instant encore d'après, j'étais dehors, allongé sur le sol, des lumières de toutes les couleurs autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une boule à facettes géante, qui tourne, qui tourne...

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est la réalité et ce qu'est le faux...

Mon estomac m'a lâché. J'ai vomi. J'entends à peine ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Quel cauchemar d'une réalité saisissante... L'arrivée de Sasuke était héroïque...

J'entends sa voix quelque part au-dessus de moi... J'avais oublié à quel point elle m'était agréable. C'est un véritable super-héros ce mec. Toujours là quand on l'attend pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Dans mon cauchemar ?

Que fait cette douleur dans mon cauchemar ?

Ces lumières ? Ce sang ?

Ce son, répété, encore et encore. C'est encore mon nom. Répété de plus en plus bas.

Soudain, une vision claire, une ambulance, le chant des sirènes, la voix de Sasuke, le soleil qui se lève. Tout ça en une seconde. Je l'entends qui me parle. Il me parle, à moi. Moi. Il veut que je reste ici, avec lui. Si c'est pas mignon. Il le répète, le répète, le répète encore. De plus en plus bas...

... jusqu'à ce que je n'entende et ne voie plus rien...

Aîe, j'ai mal.

**o0 Owari 0o**

Et voilà.. ! J'ai fait n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était prévu. Toute la violence était prévue, mais je suis pas encore assez douée pour retranscrire l'horreur d'une scène.. Enfin c'est mon avis. En plus j'aime pas comment j'ai écrit la fin...

Sinon ! Vous avez aimé ? Je sais plus si j'avais prévenu pour le chapitre violent (il me semble que si) mais ça fait longtemps alors peut-être que vous avez oublié.. même moi de toute façon x) Bon je vous l'accorde c'est super téléphoné, prévisible, tiré par les cheveux tout ça... mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme ! xD (soit dit en passant, non, je ne suis pas une femme mais une jeune fille en fleur ! xD) Je n'ai pas beaucoup de suite dans les idées xD alors ne me jugez pas é.è

La suite arrivera dans... si j'y arrive, peu de temps, mais je ne garantis pas tout... Déjà que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver. Mais j'ai l'impression que les gens n'ont plus trop le temps pour Fanfiction, autant pour lire que pour écrire, non ? Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai :O

Je vais quand même essayer de publier dimanche prochain ! Pour les 4 ans de ma fic è.é

Je vous laisse dès à présent retourner à votre vie, et à bientôt ! :D


	30. Shizumu Kako

Hey hey ! Je suis de retour ! Et pour l'anniversaire en plus regardez-moi ça ! J'espère que vous allez bien, tous et toutes... Moi plus ou moins. Tout d'abord, je vous dois les excuses les plus plates du monde pour mon absence excessivement longue... Là pour le coup est-ce qu'il reste encore des gens ? j'espère que oui. Il s'est passé plusieurs choses du côté de ma vie personnelle et il y a eu plusieurs changements, puis d'autres changements, puis d'autres... en somme je n'ai pas de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir publié ni rédigé mais... je suis quand même désolée, tout le monde !

Sinon je vous annonce que cette histoire est bientôt terminée... Eh oui, non seulement je disparais pendant deux ans, mais en plus j'ai bientôt fini ! Si ça c'est pas malpoli.. Il doit rester trois chapitres je pense, j'hésite entre en faire 33 ou 35 en tout, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Eh oui ça peut paraître soudain, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai deux autres histoires en préparation... Il y a quelques infos sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse :) Je pense les publier après avoir fini celle-là mais rien n'est sûr, soit j'en lance une avant, soit j'attends et je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions haha. Et pour les fans de Gaara, ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse dans la catégorie favoritisme, alors il aura un grand rôle dans les deux... ahem 8D

Bref ! J'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 30 :) le 31 sera probablement publié après mes partiels, en... mai ou en juin. Sauf si comme souvent, mon envie d'écrire surpasse mon envie de travailler.

Enjoy ! :)

**Chapitre 30**** -**** Shizumu Kako**

Un plafond. 56 dalles bleues et blanches, dont 7 en ruine plus ou moins, et au milieu de la dalle du milieu, une ampoule qui marche une fois sur dix.

Alors là, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour aller aussi loin. La puissance de l'imagination peut-être, ça ne peut être que ça.

Quand je me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être un nain tellement je suis petit.. en fait non, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être une sucette, parce que j'ai une tête énorme et un corps minuscule pour.. ce que je suis. Vous voyez l'image non ? Un bâton tout fin avec.. la sucette.

Bref.

Cette immonde odeur d'alcool. Ça empeste l'alcool. Le scotch. Il empeste le scotch. Ou le cognac, j'en sais rien.

Je recompte les dalles, encore, toujours, dans les moindres détails, parce que je ne veux pas entendre les cris. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais aucun moyen d'empêcher mon père de frapper, et ma mère de crier. Alors je me bouchais les oreilles en comptant les dalles de ma chambre, mais ça ne changeait rien.  
Le premier soir d'une longue série, une longue série à camoufler ces cris, une série longue, trop longue.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je passe à un autre jour, une autre longue, longue série..

Je me souviens de ça. J'avais cassé la machine à café parce que.. bah elle était au milieu de la cuisine, je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'ai shooté dans mon ballon, le ballon a dégommé la machine, je me suis pris un lacet et me suis foulé le poignet en tombant et ensuite la machine a volé en mille morceaux parce qu'elle s'est tout bonnement éclatée contre le mur d'en face. Ça a été la cause de ma première coupure au poignet.

C'est tout de même bizarre de voir cette scène d'en haut, d'habitude c'est pour les rêves. Les rêves dans les films surtout. Voir la scène d'en haut, ça fait un peu surnaturel je trouve.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait pris un morceau de verre pour me couper le poignet. Bon d'accord, il aurait pu prendre un bout de fer rouillé mais.. non rien.

Alerté par le bruit, mon père entre en courant dans la cuisine, voit la cafetière en morceaux et les débris du reste de la machine, et se met à me hurler que je devais arrêter de jouer au ballon dans la maison. Moi je pleure parce que je comprends rien à ce qui se passe et parce que j'ai mal au poignet. C'est là qu'il ramasse un morceau de verre, m'attrape l'autre poignet et me fait une minuscule entaille, "pour me punir d'avoir fait une bêtise pareille".  
Je crie à cause de la douleur, et là il m'en fait une autre, plus grande, parce "qu'un homme n'est pas censé crier".

Comme je panique en voyant tout ce sang, je prends un chiffon et je cours à l'extérieur, parce que j'ai peur que Tatsurô m'entende crier. Ah mais oui, c'est là que je rencontre Tomo pour la première fois ! Je n'avais gardé comme souvenir que les perles de coco, je me souvenais même plus des circonstances exactes.. Merci, cerveau.

En courant, je me cogne dans mini-Tomo, qui est, pour sa part, vraiment un nain (j'aurais bien aimé lui refaire la remarque, tant pis) ; vu le regard qu'il me lance, il est persuadé que c'est sa faute.

-Pardon ! Je t'ai pas vu ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh la la ! C'est du sang ? Beûrk !

Même à l'époque j'étais déboussolé par ses phrases courtes et rapides. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas sa faute vu que c'est moi qui courait, puis je me suis assis sur un banc pas loin, parce que courir en perdant du sang dans un torchon sale, c'est pas cool. J'étais bête quand j'avais cinq ans.

Pour une raison inconnue -mais simple à deviner je pense : quand on voit un gamin qui saigne, on le laisse pas seul, même si on est un gamin-, mini-Tomo s'assoit à côté de moi et me propose les perles de coco qu'il y a dans la boîte qu'il transporte. J'accepte, mais sans savoir que sans ça je me serais peut-être évanoui. C'est peut-être pour ça que je les aime tant, parce qu'elle m'ont sauvé la vie ? J'en sais rien.

Après plusieurs perles englouties, mini-Tomo me demande pourquoi je saigne, et là il m'emmène chez lui parce que sa mère est docteur et qu'elle sait quoi faire "quand il y a du sang un peu partout". J'ai trouvé ça héroïque à l'époque. Mais ça ne m'a pas poussé pour autant à dire à sa mère comment exactement je m'étais fait ça.

Les scènes se succèdent, douleur, douleur, cris, cris, douleur, douleur, silence, des années de cris, de douleur, jusqu'au jour où tout bascula.

Je ne me souviens pas de quelle bêtise j'avais faite. J'étais prêt, c'est tout. Tomo m'avait dit que s'il recommençait, il fallait que je me défende, même s'il pensait également que je devais appeler les services sociaux parce que je n'étais qu'un môme de six ans, et moi je pouvais pas les appeler parce qu'on avait pas de téléphone fixe.. Mais IL aurait pu appeler les services sociaux, quelqu'un aurait pu parler à Tatsurô, le dénoncer... et tellement d'autres choses plus logiques que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter tout ce qui s'est passé. Si seulement j'en avais parlé plus, si seulement je n'avais pas tenu ça secret. Ça me semble inconcevable maintenant, mais à l'époque, j'étais effrayé, seul Tomo savait.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite. Il a attrapé une nouvelle fois mon poignet, et avant qu'il ait pu me frapper, j'ai sorti le seul truc que j'avais, une sorte de petit couteau à viande, et je lui ai barré le visage avec. Il a hurlé en se couvrant le visage, on avait tous les deux du sang partout, et puis ma mère est arrivée pendant que mon père essayait de m'étrangler, elle nous a séparés je sais pas comment, elle a de la force, mais pas suffisamment, il se remet à la frapper, je veux plus entendre ses cris, j'en peux plus, je crie à mon père d'arrêter mais il continue, alors j'attrape un couteau, plus grand celui-ci, en me disant qu'il pourra peut-être le stopper et j'essaye de l'attaquer mais il est beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'un gosse de six ans.. Et maman est intervenue, parce qu'elle a vu que dans quelques secondes, mini-Gaara allait se faire planter, mais mon père est aussi plus fort qu'elle, et dans un total moment de confusion, je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne suis sûr de rien, mais on a vu, on a entendu, on a _senti_ le couteau se planter en plein dans la poitrine de maman. Dans son sternum.

Je ne voulais pas revoir ça. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

Elle tombe en arrière, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses yeux qui laissent couler quelques larmes.

-Ah, attention, écoute bien.  
-Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a dit.  
-Tu en es _bien_ sûr ?  
-Absolument certain, je n'ai pas envie de le réentendre.  
-C'est toi qui vois.

Je me vois croiser le regard de ma mère une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne..  
...avant qu'elle ne meure.

Après ça, mes souvenirs sont tellement flous. Il y a eu appel de police, des pompiers, tout ça. Là j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir, mais on m'a mis dans un foyer après. Combien de temps après je sais plus, ça pourrait être 24h ou un an après que j'en saurais rien.

Oh, j'apparais enfin, le moi moi, j'arrête de voir d'en haut, j'apparais, le moi d'aujourd'hui... à côté d'une immondice marronnasse à tatouages bleus !

-Mais bordel, t'es qui toi ? me suis-je exclamé, et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir parlé fort.  
-Bah, ton alter-égo, qui d'autre ? On a parlé ensemble il y a tout juste quarante secondes, je t'ai dit d'écouter, tout ça. Tu es schizo, tu te rappelles ?  
-... Mais.. t'es moche, ai-je marmonné après un court silence. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je rêve ou bien.. je suis mort ?  
-À ton avis ? répliqua le machin marron avec un sourire.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. On aurait dit un mélange de ma vie passée à l'accéléré et un rêve étrange.

-Non, tu n'es pas mort. Enfin, c'est une personne qui vit dans ta tête qui te dit ça, alors tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas me croire.  
-Et si je suis pas mort, je suis où ?  
-À ton avis ? répéta-t-il. On est dans ta tête avec tes souvenirs. Y'a pas 36 solutions.  
-Je suis... dans le coma ?  
-Mmmoui et non. Tu n'es pas dans le genre de coma dont tu ne te réveilles pas, tu es plutôt dans le genre de coma/sommeil prolongé.  
-Ah, me voilà rassuré.

Les images autour de moi (et moi) continuent de défiler, elles se stabilisent. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne.

-Pourquoi je suis dans le coma ? ai-je demandé.  
-Ça je peux pas t'aider, t'es en train de faire ton propre film. Moi je retourne me coucher. Allez, à plus.

Et il a disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

J'ai du mal à comprendre. Les images sont dans le désordre. Un coup je vois Tomo enfant, il joue avec moi, ensuite je le vois me dire au revoir alors que je m'en vais, puis je vois Temari, qui me fait à manger, puis Sasuke à la maternelle, puis Kamui qui mange et qui mange, puis Tomo qui me propose des perles de coco dans un restaurant..

_Et puis du sang, beaucoup de sang..._

Beaucoup de sang...

Des coups, des cris, et tout ce sang, tout ce sang perdu.

_Cette douleur incroyable... J'ai tellement mal, je n'arrive plus à bouger bordel..._

Je cligne des yeux.

Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je suis allongé dans le noir, je ne vois pas grand-chose, à part un plafonnier éteint. J'essaie de me mettre en position assise, et c'est là que je me rends compte que ma tête est extrêmement lourde, que j'ai des pansements partout et que j'ai un plâtre à la cheville..

Et que Tatsurô m'observe du fond de la salle.

Mais j'ai à peine frisé la crise cardiaque qu'il avait disparu. Une hallucination.

Je suis totalement perdu. En observant mieux, je me rends finalement compte que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital (ça ne pouvait être que ça, vu le bruit que fait la machine derrière moi), et que je me suis manifestement réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Mais au milieu de quelle nuit ? Quel jour on est ? J'ai peur, je ne comprends rien. Je n'ai plus aucun repère.

Il y a un téléphone sur ma table de chevet. J'espère qu'il marche..

Je compose le numéro de la maison d'un geste fébrile, d'une main atrophiée et pleine de bleus, puis je me rappelle qu'il n'est censé y avoir personne. Je raccroche et j'essaye de trouver un numéro, je sais pas lequel.. Le portable d'Akira, peut-être que ça marchera, il faut que ça marche, j'ai peur d'être seul..

Ça sonne, ça sonne, et personne ne prend. Bordel. Je m'en fous, je recommence.  
Allez, bon sang...

-Allôôôôô.. ? fit la voix endormie d'Akira.  
-Ah, P-papa... c'est m-moi...  
-Quoi.. ?  
-C'est Gaara...  
-G... GAARA ? Tu es réveillé ? ENFIN ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Surtout ne bouge pas d'accord ? Je suis là dans vingts minutes grand max !

Et il a raccroché. L'espace de quelques secondes, ma peur s'est apaisée en entendant la voix d'Akira. Je me suis senti rassuré, mais là.. Bon, il faut que je me raccroche à l'idée qu'il sera bientôt là, que je ne serai plus seul. Parce que oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul, comme maintenant.

Essayons de dormir un peu, juste un peu.. Je ferme les yeux...

Flash. Le visage de Tatsurô apparaît, maculé de sang, avec un horrible sourire aux dents jaunes..

Je peux pas dormir. Il me hante. Il est partout. Je sens qu'il est partout.

Je suis obligé d'allumer la lumière pour être tranquille. Je me mets -non sans difficultés- en position assise grâce à la commande de mon lit, et reste droit comme un piquet, sans bouger, attendant le sommeil. C'est seulement là que je remarque l'horloge qui m'indique l'heure - six heures du matin.

Les souvenirs de l'autre nuit refont surface, un à un, flous. Je regarde aussitôt mes avant-bras, enveloppés dans d'épais bandages. Je pouvais sentir la profonde entaille sur toute la longueur de mon bras gauche, les renforcements autour de mes poignets, et.. une perfusion relié à mon bras droit. Un gros paquet de sang sur lequel il est écrit "Gaara Sabaku - Type AB"... Donc tout ce sang que j'ai vu, c'était le mien... Rassurant.

Je porte une main à mon visage, et sens un pansement sur une joue. Le souvenir de l'entaille remonte. Les nombreux coups à la tête explique les bandages, mais pourquoi si épais ? Je sens que mon œil est gonflé, ma lèvre inférieure est fendue, j'ai des bleus en phase de rémission partout..  
En essayant de me pencher pour mieux voir ma cheville plâtrée, je me rends compte que j'ai extrêmement mal au ventre. Je soulève ma blouse pour voir encore des bandages et je sens des points de suture. Là par contre, je suis perplexe.

J'en ai déjà marre. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ça, je veux tout oublier. Mais ça me dérange de ne me souvenir que de quelques bribes, je déteste les pertes de mémoire (et qui aime ça ? crétin).

Je vais attendre Akira en me laissant tranquillement gagner par le sommeil. Je vais attendre que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même, comme ça je n'aurais pas d'horribles visions..

Mais le moindre bruit me fait sursauter, le moindre mouvement, c'est insupportable. Allez, fais un effort, Gaara. Laisse-toi emporter par le sommeil..

Je sursaute encore. Je suis _persuadé_ qu'une ombre vient de passer devant ma porte...

Allez, NON, rien ne vient de passer devant la porte, c'était ton imagination... Ou alors c'était juste une infirmière..

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour attendre que le jour se lève, et là je vois un corps à moitié allongé sur mon lit. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier que celui-ci se met à remuer, puis une tête se relève.

-Gaara, tu es levé ! s'exclama Akira malgré sa voix ensommeillée.  
-Papa...

J'étais tellement soulagé de le voir que je l'ai serré contre moi sans tenir compte de la douleur qui a traversé chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Mais ce fut Akira qui se détacha de moi en premier.

-Oh pardon, il faut que je fasse attention à toutes tes blessures.. Ça va là ?  
-Oui oui, enfin bof..

Mes yeux se lèvent vers l'horloge. Il est neuf heures. Je me suis vraiment endormi alors.. ? J'ai quand même l'impression de m'être réveillé des milliers de fois..

Je me remets en position normale, une qui ne me fait pas mal au ventre. Akira me regarde avec un sourire, content de me voir réveillé.

-Alors, comment tu vas ? me demande Akira en se penchant vers moi.  
-Eh bien je.. j'ai un peu du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et..  
-Hier soir ? Gaara, tout ça est arrivé il y a plus de deux semaines...  
-Quoi ? J'étais.. pendant tout ce temps... ?  
-Oui.. enfin je t'explique tout ça après. Alors en fait..

Il m'a tout raconté. Au fil de son récit, tout se remettait peu à peu en place dans ma tête, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi tout avait une telle exactitude.

-...sans oublier bien sûr, que c'est Sasuke qui t'a retrouvé et sauvé de ce malade, et qui m'a prévenu bien sûr. Ça me tue de te le dire, mais tu lui dois une fière chandelle maintenant...

Hein ? Ce n'était pas... mon imagination ?

Sasuke était vraiment là pour me sauver ?

-Mais c'est pas possible, ai-je balbutié. Comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? J'étais coincé je ne sais où, j'étais sur le point de mourir... Il a...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. J'étais trop estomaqué pour dire quoique ce soit.  
C'est franchement n'importe quoi. Un tour de magie pareil ? À ce moment précis de ma vie ? On est dans un roman de Stephen King ?

-Il ne m'a pas tout raconté donc je ne peux pas te donner de détails, répondit Akira, mais le principal c'est qu'il était là.  
-Je veux le remercier.  
-Bien sûr! Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu pourras, je crois qu'il a des examens aujourd'hui.  
-Des examens ? De quoi ?  
-Il a eu une petite opération au niveau de l'estomac, rien de bien grave, là il faut juste vérifier que tout se passe bien..  
-Mais.. que lui es-t-il arrivé ? Il a été blessé ?  
-Oui, il a reçu un léger coup de couteau... mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'empressa d'ajouter Akira en voyant ma tête. Ce n'était franchement rien, en disant opération j'ai exagéré, sa vie n'était même pas en danger..

Je suis resté muet. Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter à ça. Il me sauve la vie, et il se blesse en plus. Pour moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Et où es-t-il ? ai-je demandé après quelques secondes.  
-Il est dans une autre aile, toi tu es en salle de réveil, lui en salle de repos. J'irai le prévenir que tu es réveillé, il sera tellement content... Sans compter les autres, Temari, Kankurô, Kamui...

J'ai perdu le fil de la conversation. Il continuait d'énumérer des noms, de dire qui il allait appeler, et il se disputait même avec lui-même pour savoir qui appeler en premier. Moi je le regardais, puis je me suis rendu compte tout à coup que j'étais vivant malgré tout ce qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines. Ça m'a fait un léger choc.

-Papa ?  
-... et sans compter ta tante Nao qui.. ? Hein ? Oui ?  
-J'ai faim.  
-Ah, il était temps ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te manifester. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre du vrai manger en partant ce matin, mais je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. Sinon je peux aller te chercher quelque chose ?

Mais avant que j'aie pu répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre et une infirmière entra avec un chariot, chargé cependant de matériel médical et non de nourriture.

-Bonjour! Je viens faire quelques examens et changer quelques pansements...  
-Faut-il que je sorte de la chambre ? demanda Akira en se levant.  
-Il vaudrait mieux, mais votre fils...  
-Je voudrais qu'il reste, ai-je interrompu.  
-Euh oui bien sûr, aucun problème. Si le patient n'est pas gêné...

J'ai secoué négativement de la tête, puis l'infirmière a commencé ses examens. Elle m'a fait suivre son doigt du regard, a fait réagir mes pupilles avec une petite lumière et d'autres examens pour tester ma réactivité. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de bouger mes doigts, bras et jambes puis a fini par changer les différents bandages que j'avais ; c'est là que j'ai arrêté de me concentrer et que j'ai laissé mes pensées vagabonder.

Confusion n'était pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. J'avais du mal à savoir où j'en étais. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais encore vivant, que Sasuke avait pu me sauver, qu'il ait été capable de faire tout ça malgré ce qui était arrivé, qu'il ait pu _survivre_ face à...

J'ai sursauté. L'infirmière venait de toucher mes poignets pour les bandages. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai reculé en tenant mes poignets serrés contre moi.

-Oh, euh... pardon. Bien sûr, je comprends que vous ne... balbutia l'infirmière. Mais je suis désolée, il faut vraiment les changer, c'est une question de soin...  
-Est-ce que je pourrais le faire ? a demandé Akira.  
-Comment dire, ça requiert un certain...  
-Vous ne pourriez pas me guider ? poursuivit-il. Vous voyez, il n'est pas très à l'aise et...  
-Papa, tu n'es pas obligé...  
-Mais si. Si c'est moi il n'y aura pas de problème, non ?

J'ai baissé la tête. C'était vrai, mais je ne voulais pas blesser l'infirmière. Enfin je présumais en tout cas que j'allais avoir moins de mal à laisser Akira faire plutôt qu'une parfaite inconnue.

Sous la directive de l'infirmière, Akira s'est donc occupé de mes bandages aux poignets. Comme il ne savait pas s'y prendre, il a préféré aller lentement pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire, avoir les poignets à vif aussi longtemps, ou voir une inconnue faire vite et brutalement le travail. Dans les deux cas je souffrais mentalement le martyr.

Après ce qui m'a paru une éternité, mes nouveaux bandages étaient finalement mis. L'infirmière a terminé le reste et est allée chercher mon petit-déjeuner. Après sa sortie, je tremblais tellement qu'Akira a du me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer.

Décidément.

**12h et quelques**

Nous sommes apparemment le 8 novembre. Enfin, j'ai une date.

J'ai viré Akira de la chambre. Enfin de l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas qu'il passe sa journée ici, je l'ai obligé à aller prendre l'air, checker la boutique, passer quelques coups de fil. Et ce même si je ne supportais pas l'idée de rester seul plus de cinq minutes.

Au moins j'ai une télévision dans ma chambre. Ça comblait un peu le vide... Même s'il y a des programmes un peu nuls en ce moment.

On toque à la porte, qui était déjà ouverte. Je me tourne, et j'ai un léger sursaut.

-Alors ça y est, tu es réveillé.  
-Oui.  
-Et tu es déjà scotché devant la télé...  
-La ferme.

Avec un sourire, Sasuke s'est assis à côté de moi sur mon lit. J'ai éteint la télé et me suis tourné vers lui, essayant de sourire à travers les mille et un bandages qui me barraient le visage. Bon, j'espère qu'il a pris en compte la tentative.

J'ai pris mon inspiration, mais c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte que...

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Par où commencer ? Merci ? Comment bordel de merde as-tu réussi à me retrouver ? Comment ça va ? Bonjour ? Va te faire mettre ?

J'avoue que je ne sais pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, ai-je fini par marmonner.

Sasuke m'a lancé un regard genre.  
Aaah.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de le faire, souffla Sasuke avec un soulagement manifeste. Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Gaara. Ou plutôt, je ne sais pas...  
-... par où commencer, oui, ai-je achevé. Bon, comme il est _évident_ que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre envie de commencer, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

Sasuke m'a regardé dans les yeux, a levé sa main en même temps que la mienne et l'a abaissé d'un coup sec.

-AHA ! Tu fais _tout le temps_ pierre ! me suis-je écrié. J'ai fait papier, je gagne. Donc c'est toi qui commence.  
-J'ai eu un léger doute, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu fasses ciseaux pour une fois...  
-Jamais, tu es trop prévisible. Bon allez, je t'écoute.

L'air de Sasuke est devenu plus grave, son visage plus sérieux. Il a inspiré un grand coup et s'est lancé.

-Gaara, je ne sais pas quoi te...  
-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait.  
-Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait parler ?  
-Oui, mais je sais pas, je voulais que ça sorte avant le reste.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu ne m'auras pas. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu retenir... Oh et puis merde t'as gagné, je vais parler le premier...

Sasuke a eu un petit air satisfait l'espace d'une seconde, puis a repris son air grave et sérieux.

-Sasuke, merci. Je serai à coup sûr mort à l'heure qu'il est si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé... Je ne sais pas comment ni quand tu as acquis de super pouvoirs, mais je suis content que ce soit arrivé même si, putain, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être partout à la fois. C'est perturbant et vraiment dérangeant en même temps. Mieux, ça a quelque chose d'énervant. Une attitude autant tournée vers l'héroïsme me dégoûte.

Je ne sais même pas quand j'ai commencé à m'énerver. Ai-je changé de ton ? Nul ne le sait. Pendant mon speech, Sasuke avait gardé les yeux baissés vers ses mains, sans chercher à ajouter un mot.

-Mais bon, je te dois quand même la vie, alors... ai-je poursuivi en soupirant. D'ailleurs, permets-moi de te poser la question, comment as-tu réussi à me sauver la vie ? À _te_ sauver la vie ? À me retrouver alors que j'étais... je ne sais où ?

J'ai vu sur son visage qu'il redoutait ces questions. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à le savoir.

-Eh bien je... C'est vraiment difficile à dire... Tout ça c'est euh... à cause de mon père. Voilà.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. Comment ça "son" père ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était le mien qui me prenait pour son steak.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
-C'est un peu compliqué, j'ai du mal à suivre moi-même.. Ça faisait un certain temps que je surprenais mon père dans des conversations téléphoniques étranges.. Ça m'intriguait un peu, il s'isolait tout ça, alors que si ça avait été pour le boulot il ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Bref. J'étais vaguement curieux, puis un jour j'ai entendu ton prénom dans une des conversations.  
-Le mien ? me suis-je étonné. Bof, on a du lui demander qui il voulait voir au prochain enterrement.  
-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il parlait de toi, continua Sasuke sans tenir compte de ma remarque, normalement il n'avait plus à le faire, il n'y avait plus de problème, j'avais fait en sorte de...  
-Gné ? Comment ça ?

Oh non.

-Mon père nous a fait rompre, lâcha Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

Mon cœur a raté, un, deux puis douze battements. J'ai du fermer mes paupières très fort ensuite parce que mes yeux s'exorbitaient d'eux-même.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que - tout ce temps - mais c'est moi qui ai rompu - il t'a manipu - il nous a - non mais TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Et ça veut dire quoi ça, que tu m'aimes encore ? Non mais c'est quoi cette blague de merde pourrie, elle est où la caméra ca... BREF, on réglera ça plus tard... Poursuis, s'il te plaît, me suis-je repris avec un sourire Colgate.  
-Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on soit éloignés l'un de l'autre, et ça avait été fait, suivit Sasuke après un court silence. Donc je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il parlait de toi, et surtout je ne savais pas à qui il parlait. Je l'entendais dire des choses étranges, il dissuadait quelqu'un... Puis il parlait du vingt-deux et du vingt-trois octobre, je ne comprenais pas...

C'est dingue comme en réfléchissant deux minutes on arrive à mettre un puzzle à trous en place.

J'ai cru faire une crise de panique en comprenant finalement ce qui était arrivé.

-Pas la peine de poursuivre, c'est bon, ai-je murmuré alors que Sasuke allait reprendre la parole.

Tout ça était trop gros, beaucoup trop gros.

Le père de _Sasuke_, qui met _mon_ père sur_ ma_ piste ? Pour se débarrasser de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Depuis quand on est chez les mafieux ? C'est abominable. Insensé.

-Ton père est un monstre.

Sasuke a fini par lever les yeux vers moi, mais moi, je ne pouvais plus le regarder. C'était, comment dire... insoutenable.

-Je sais je... C'est horrible... Penser qu'il a pu engager un mec pour s'en prendre à toi... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille c'est... incroyable... Pourquoi as-t-il tenté de te... ?  
-C'était mon père.  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Puisqu'on en était aux confidences.

-L'homme que tu as vu, celui dont tu m'as sauvé. C'était mon père.  
-Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, ton père n'est pas...

Il s'est interrompu. Je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre ce que je lui dis.

-Cet homme c'était... ton père ? répéta lentement Sasuke.  
-Oui. Il s'appelle Tatsurô - tu imagines bien que je ne l'appelle pas "Papa", ai-je ajouté avec un rire amer. Et si je comprends bien, ton père a retrouvé sa trace pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de moi dans tous les sens du termes... Il s'est servi des tares de mon passé pour régler ses problèmes...

Franchement ça m'étonne, même venant du père de Sasuke.  
Lui aussi avait du mal à y croire manifestement.

-Et... et ton père... pourquoi est-il aussi... Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que... ?

J'ai soupiré.

C'est bien ce que je dis, puisqu'on en était aux confidences...  
Il était temps que je lui en parle après tout, je n'allais pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

-Ça fait longtemps que je te dois ça après tout. Désolé, tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre...

Sasuke n'a pas réagi. Remarque, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi s'il avait réagi.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis lancé.

-Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mon père a toujours été assez violent. Il l'était... en particulier avec ma mère. Mais comme j'étais petit je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Au début c'était occasionnel pour moi, mais.. pour ma mère c'était constamment. Et.. un jour, pour me punir, il m'a..

J'ai montré mon poignet gauche. J'ai vu Sasuke se tourner vers moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de croiser son regard.

-À partir de là, il me l'a fait plusieurs fois, quatre ou cinq fois. Entre ça et l'état de santé de ma mère, c'était un peu difficile de s'en sortir.. Heureusement que mon voisin était là, il parvenait à nous aider de temps en temps. J'avais à peine six ans, tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas réellement m'en sortir seul.. Et dire que ma mère était enceinte à ce moment-là...

Sasuke se rapproche de moi sur le lit. J'ai légèrement tourné la tête, seulement, je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder en face.

-Et puis... un jour... ça a pété. Je... Mon père voulait me punir, encore une fois... Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire cette fois-ci, alors j'avais pris un couteau que j'avais caché dans ma manche de pull. Au moment où il allait me faire mal, je lui ai donné un coup avec, ça lui a tailladé le visage de part en part, d'où la cicatrice que tu as vu j'imagine.. Il a eu vraiment mal -normal...- et il était très en colère. Puis ma mère est intervenue, je n'arrêtais pas de m'excuser pour ce que je venais de faire mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre et il a commencé à m'étrangler. Ma mère nous a séparés, et il s'en est pris à elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors dans la panique j'ai.. pris un couteau plus grand et.. j'ai voulu aider maman en attaquant mon père mais il a retourné le couteau contre moi, on s'est remis à se battre, maman a de nouveau tenté de nous séparer mais... dans la confusion, les coups, la lutte... Le couteau... Il s'est planté dans...

Je ne sais même pas à quel moment je me suis mis à pleurer. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Sasuke m'a d'abord pris la main, puis il m'a serré contre lui sans que je n'aie aucune réaction. Il m'a serré juste assez pour ne pas que j'aie mal aux côtes, au ventre, aux... pour ne pas que j'aie mal.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas déballé tout ça. Ça me fait franchement bizarre de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé toutes ces années, et encore plus de me rendre compte que je m'en rappelle aussi bien alors que j'ai mis tant de force à essayer d'oublier. Ou plutôt, que j'avais tenté d'étouffer dans un coin de ma tête.

J'ai fini par reprendre, et j'ai parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé après, l'enfance, l'orphelinat, mon père adoptif numéro un et toutes les merveilleuses aventures qui vont avec, puis Akira. Pas une seule fois Sasuke ne m'a interrompu, pas une seule fois il n'a fait de commentaire, il attendait juste que j'aie fini. Mais même après ça, quand je me suis arrêté de parler, il n'a pas pris la parole, il continuait de me serrer contre lui sans prononcer le moindre mot.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait ni à Sasuke qui avait relevé la tête. Je n'ai réagi qu'en entendant la voix de la personne qui était entrée.

-... Je peux vous aider ? fit la voix de Sasuke à côté de moi, juste après s'être éloigné.  
-Euh oui je viens voir Gaara, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était réveillé...  
-Tomo ?

Je ne me trompais pas, c'était bien lui en chair et en os.

Bon eh bien, c'était inattendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su.. ?  
-C'est Akira qui m'a prévenu, je t'avoue que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi après le 23 octobre, alors j'ai appelé plusieurs fois sur ton téléphone pendant une semaine mais il s'est déchargé, et Akira l'a rallumé parce qu'il tenait à prévenir un minimum de gens de ce qu'il t'était arrivé, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital... Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que tu étais réveillé alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu...

Il s'est approché et m'a pris dans ses bras, mais s'est reculé très vite à cause d'une de mes plaintes étouffées.  
(Je précise que Sasuke s'était sur une chaise à côté quand Tomo est entré hein.)

-Oh, excuse-moi, je n'y ai même pas pensé... Ça va là ? Akira-san ne m'a pas donné de détails sur ton état de santé, il a juste dit que tu étais réveillé, il ne m'a même pas dit comment tout cela était arrivé en fait. Il m'a juste parlé d'un terrible accident mais-  
-Mon père m'a retrouvé.

Si ce n'était pas à cause de mes médicaments, j'aurais juré avoir vu quelque chose s'éteindre dans ses yeux. J'ai presque senti son cœur s'arrêter et sa respiration se couper, j'ai presque vu ses pupilles se dilater, j'ai presque senti sa poitrine se contracter. Ce n'était en réalité pas très difficile d'imaginer tout ça, vu que c'était ce que j'avais ressenti il y plusieurs semaines.

Je lui rapidement expliqué ce qui était arrivé, sans entrer dans les détails. Non, je n'ai pas envie de revivre cette histoire autant de fois en si peu de temps. Sasuke m'a un peu aidé, heureusement.  
Et on a, à l'occasion, fait les présentations. Tomo avait déjà vu la tête de Sasuke, mais Sasuke n'a jamais su qui était Tomo. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet des médicaments ou mon imagination ou rien, mais la tension entre eux m'empêche de respirer. Elle m'empêche même de soulever mes paupières après avoir cligné des yeux.

Bon quand même, je vous mets un bout de cette rencontre, elle est assez drôle (pour moi seulement).

-(blabla sur notre petite aventure rouge) euh... Je suis Sasuke, au fait. Uchiwa Sasuke.  
-Sonozaki Tomoharu.

Ils se sont serrés la main.

-Tomo est.. euh.. mon ami d'enfance. Tu sais, le voisin dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, ai-je marmonné.  
-Mhh mh, fit Sasuke en jaugeant Tomo du regard, et je compris qu'il ne croyait pas au mot "ami". Quant à moi, je-  
-Je sais qui tu es, coupa Tomo (ouch, le ton de la voix! Plus cassant tu meurs!). Tu es son.. ex.

Il lui aurait donné une claque que ça aurait eu le même effet. Même Sasuke a _senti_ le ton que Tomo avait employé.  
C'est quand même dégueulasse comme mot, surtout pour désigner Sasuke. Je sais que c'est en réalité vrai (sans rire), mais ça me perturbe quand même. Bref.

Les yeux de Sasuke lançaient des éclairs, ceux de Tomo aussi. Lui qui avait quelque chose de l'oiseau, avec la colère qui déformait son visage, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'il allait fondre sur Sasuke tel le rapace guettant sa proie. C'était à la fois hilarant et vraiment effrayant.

J'en reviens à notre discussion première. Sasuke racontait ce qu'il s'était passé après que je me sois évanoui ; on m'a emmené à l'hôpital, effectué plusieurs opérations, prévenu ma famille, etc etc. Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas gérer cette partie, j'étais coincé à l'autre bout de mon cerveau.

-Et où est-il, à présent ? demanda Tomo.  
-Hein ?  
-Tatsurô, où est-il ?

Tiens, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.  
La dernière vision de lui que j'ai, c'est son corps, à terre, avec une mare de sang sous lui. Je me demande s'il est mort ? Si Sasuke a réussi à atteindre un de ses points vitaux alors il n'a pas du faire long feu. Mais s'il n'a qu'une blessure superficielle.. ? Ça veut dire qu'on l'a transporté à l'hôpital ? Il est peut-être dans la chambre voisine à l'heure qu'il est ! Et moi qui étais là en train de dormir ! Je dois quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne me découpe dans mon sommeil.

Mais attends, ça n'a pas de sens.

-Il... La police le recherche, répondit Sasuke, on n'a pas de piste pour l'instant.. Il a réussi à s'échapper cette nuit-là.

Oh.

C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Je préférais le moment où je ne posais pas de questions. Parce que là, maintenant que je sais que je ne sais PAS où il est, j'ai réellement une raison de paniquer. Comment j'ai fait pour tenir deux semaines inconscient dans ce lit douillet ? Il aurait pu me tuer dans mon sommeil le jour-même où j'ai atterri ici.

-Comment c'est possible ? ai-je balbutié. Il.. je l'ai vu.. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang, c'était..  
-On ne comprend pas non plus, après t'avoir mis dans une ambulance, la police est retournée sur les lieux mais il avait.. disparu..

Ça y est, j'ai du mal à respirer.

En fait non, mais ma vision se brouille et ma bouche est complètement sèche.  
Argh.

**15h et quelques**

Je me suis évanoui. Si c'est pas ridicule. Ça a du être le choc de la nouvelle plus les médicaments plus mon état actuel (gros faiblard de mes deux). Quand bien même, ça reste ridicule.

À mon réveil, Tomo était parti. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il s'excusait de devoir me quitter mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix (boulot au restaurant et autres obligations) et qu'il repasserait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.  
Pour me rassurer, Sasuke m'a en fait dit que pour ma sécurité, il y avait des policiers jour et nuit devant ma chambre. Mouais, c'est déjà ça. Ça explique au moins les ombres, et même si ça me paraît risible face à tout ça, ça a au moins le don de me faire sentir en sécurité (un peu plus). J'espère que je survivrai d'ici ma sortie...

J'ai eu plein de visiteurs aujourd'hui. Temari, son fiancé et Kankurô, Kamui et tous nos camarades (Naruto Sakura Hinata Shino Kiba), ma tante Nao et son fils, et même certaines personnes du café (Hiro, Kazuma et même Haruma et Jiro). J'étais surpris, et agréablement je l'avoue.

À cause des médicaments, j'ai quand même eu du mal à tout suivre. Le principal truc à retenir c'est qu'ils étaient tous choqués par ce qu'il m'était arrivé, qu'ils se demandaient qui avait bien pu faire ça et qu'ils étaient très contents que je sois réveillé et vivant. Il y a eu quelques variantes mais globalement c'était ça. Je ne savais pas trop quoi ressentir, ça me touchait qu'il y ait autant de gens (et gentiment surpris qu'Haruma le nouveau se soit déplacé. Ben quoi, je lui ai parlé genre trois fois, et en plus il est vachement beau. Je ne l'avais pas mentionné mais il l'est).

Bref. C'était juste histoire de. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable cet après-midi. À part deux ou trois choses.

Déjà, Kamui a tenu à me parler seul à seul. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire vite fait (elle sait déjà pas mal de choses, mais j'avoue lui avoir épargné quelques détails la fois où je lui en ai parlé...), elle s'est inquiétée pour moi, je lui ai dit que ça allait bientôt être réglé même si je n'en croyais pas un mot. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ma sieste.

-Bon alors Kamui, raconte-moi un peu. Ça va en ce moment ? Au fait, il neige ou pas ?  
-Oh, non, c'est un peu tôt quand même, nous ne sommes que début novembre. Mais il fait sacrément froid. Dommage, tu as raté Halloween..  
-Oh, NON ! Non mais je m'en fiche, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
-Rien, en fait... J'avais des projets avant ton.. accident, mais après ce qui est arrivé je n'avais plus trop envie de faire la fête alors...  
-Personne n'a rien fait ?  
-Oh, je pense que si, mais moi je n'avais envie de rien faire. Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'est vrai que lui était à l'hôpital à cause de sa blessure. Il est sorti il y a une semaine.  
-Ah, d'accord. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés..  
-Ne t'excuse pas enfin, t'es malade ? Si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur ce...  
-C'est bon, c'est bon.

Je lui ai souri. Elle m'a souri, puis elle a sorti du chocolat de son sac.

-Je suis sûre que tu es mal nourri, ici. Tiens, chocolat au lait et éclats de noisette.  
-En réalité, étant donné que je suis réveillé depuis six heures ce matin, je n'ai eu qu'un seul repas - en tenant compte de mon évanouissement à midi. Mais merci.  
-De rien, c'est normal ! Hmm.. tu sais.. malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, je suis certaine que Sasuke tient encore beaucoup à toi.

Silence.

Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que le fait que je sois en convalescence et constamment en train de frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que j'entends un craquement n'a pas une seconde effleuré Kamui. Elle continue de s'intéresser à mes histoires de cœur et honnêtement, grâce à ma faculté de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec beaucoup trop de détachement, ça me fait du bien de penser à des débilités l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Je m'en doute, ai-je répondu. Sinon il m'aurait sûrement laissé mourir.  
-Je ne parle pas de ça, n'importe qui t'aurait sauvé. Non, je parlais du fait que pendant ta "sieste", comme tu le dis si bien, il venait te voir très souvent et il n'a pas dormi pendant au moins trois jours. Il n'était même pas concentré en classe lorsqu'il a quitté l'hôpital. Il parlait peu, mais on voyait qu'il souffrait de la situation.  
-Et tu sais ça comment ?  
-On en a un peu discuté tous les deux, et j'ai beaucoup spéculé. S'il te demande, tu ne sais rien de chez rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de montrer que tu restes une de ses faiblesses, et il était tellement mal..  
-Oh, peut-être qu'il se sent coupable, ai-je marmonné.  
-Hein ? Coupable de quoi ?  
-Je ne t'ai pas dit ? C'est à cause de son père à lui que mon père m'a retrouvé. Donc il a l'impression d'avoir joué un rôle dans cette affaire.

Kamui était estomaquée, ça se voyait.

-QUOI ?! s'est-elle exclamée après un beau mutisme. Mais.. comment sait-il que.. ?  
-Longue histoire. Moi-même je ne la connais pas entièrement, mais je sais à peu près ce qui est arrivé. Je te donnerais des détails après avoir craché sur la tombe de Tatsurô.. et celle du père de Sasuke, par la même occasion.

Elle a soupiré.

-Je ne me doutais pas que cette histoire était aussi tordue, a lâché Kamui dans un souffle.  
-Moi non plus... remarque, un peu, mais je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait autant de gens impliqués. À croire que le hasard n'existe pas.

Kamui s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a embrassé sur la joue, puis elle m'a caressé les cheveux.  
C'est rare, ce genre de geste. Même venant d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?  
-Par rapport à quoi ?  
-Je n'en sais trop rien.  
-Baah je sais pas... J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec Sasuke. J'ai même du mal à le regarder quand je pense trop longtemps à ce que son père a fait. Bien sûr, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie, et rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute, mais... pour l'instant...  
-Je comprends. Donc, pas question de parler de votre relation alors ?  
-Relation ? Mais enfin Kamui, dans quel monde tu vis ?  
-ROOH ça va... J'avais envie de demander. Et dans ce cas, je peux te demander des nouvelles de... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Tomo ?

Je me suis étouffé avec un morceau de chocolat.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi me demander des nouvelles de lui ?  
-Je sais que tu le vois beaucoup, que c'est ton ami d'enfance, tout ça. Il t'a beaucoup aidé après ta séparation avec Sasuke.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors... parle ! T'as couché avec lui ou pas encore ?

Deuxième étouffement. Décidément, cette fille veut ma mort.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? C'est mon ami _d'enfance_ ! me suis-je écrié. Je vais pas coucher avec lui ! Je couche pas avec n'importe qui moi ! Encore moins avec mes _amis_ !  
-Dixit celui qui était sorti avec son meilleur ami... marmonna Kamui en se cassant un morceau de chocolat.  
-C'est différent ! J'ai couché avec lui _après_ qu'on se soit mis ensemble... Non mais franchement... Puis je te l'aurais dit quand même...  
-Mouais.. je me posais la question. Vous êtes proches non ?  
-Oui mais c'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sorti avec un homme que tous les hommes avec qui je traîne sont homos.  
-... tu marques un point.

Silence.

-Et celui du café, alors ? demanda Kamui en revenant au galop avec une vivacité inquiétante.  
-Hein ? Hiro ? Mais il a une copine !  
-Je ne parlais pas de lui, je connais Hiro ! Je parlais du nouveau, là, avec les cheveux blancs...  
-Haruma ? Pourquoi lui ?  
-Eh bien moi, ça m'étonne qu'il soit venu te voir à l'hôpital alors que vous vous connaissez à peine.  
-Jiro aussi était là je te signale. Il m'aime aussi à ton avis ? En plus de sa femme ?  
-Rooh, ça suffit. Je me pose juste des questions. J'ai juste vu comment ce Haruma te regardait, il t'aurait presque.. mangé.  
-Tu te fais des idées, n'importe quoi...  
-Et toi tu rougis...  
-_Parce que tu dis n'importe quoi !_ File-moi du lait.  
-Qui te dit que j'ai du lait ?  
-Parce que tu as toujours du lait quand tu as du chocolat. File-moi du lait.

Kamui a sorti à contre cœur la bouteille de son sac.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ma vie sentimentale ?! ai-je bougonné en prenant ladite bouteille.  
-D'accord, d'accord... Tu veux qu'on parle de la mienne ?  
-Certainement pas. Sors de cette chambre ou je vais me fâcher !  
-Tu penses vraiment être en position de me menacer avec tes cinquante pansements et tes tubes qui sortent de partout ?  
-Laisse-moi tranquille !

On s'est souris.

-En tout cas, j'aime bien ses yeux, fit Kamui en me prenant la bouteille de lait avec une rare violence.  
-Qué ?  
-À Haruma.  
-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?!

**19h et quelques**

Elle est dingue cette fille. C'est... dingue.

Bref. Les heures de visite sont terminées, mais étant donné ma "condition", j'ai droit à un traitement spécial. Youpi tralala..  
Vous trouvez ça bien ? Normal ? Moi non. Je n'aurais jamais du me retrouver dans cette situation... bref. Je commence et finis par bref... Ahem.

Akira est revenu pour me parler d'un truc important. Et Sasuke est là aussi parce que... eh bien, on peut dire qu'il tient un rôle essentiel dans l'histoire à présent.

Akira disait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de moment pour discuter de ça mais le plus tôt "sera le mieux".  
En fait, comme mon cher papa est toujours introuvable, il me sera impossible de retourner vivre à la maison à ma sortie de l'hôpital. En gros, il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait nous trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre en attendant que cette histoire se règle. Je lui ai dit que ça pouvait prendre des années vu la patience de Tatsurô, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà commencé à chercher un appartement. N'importe où. Chez tante Nao ce serait trop risqué vu qu'il connaît Akira et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il sait sur sa famille, chez Temari c'est pareil. Sasuke s'est proposé mais ce serait juste du suicide vu que c'est son père qui lui a dit où me trouver.

J'ai quand même dit à Akira que si on s'éloignait trop -il a suggéré Tokyo parce qu'il a un ami qui pourrait nous aider là-bas, celui qui tient un des magasins-, Tatsurô ne saurait pas où nous chercher et il finirait par détruire des choses ici même. Il dit qu'il va quand même chercher le plus loin possible d'ici alors que je le défend de le faire, et ça a eu le don de me foutre dans une colère noire.

-Et tu dors où alors, depuis deux semaines ? ai-je demandé.  
-Chez Temari et son fiancé, mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une option. Il faut trouver autre chose.  
-Bonne chance. Moi je retourne à la maison.

C'est probablement l'alternative la plus flippante, mais je préfère ça à me cacher pendant que je mets la vie de tous les gens que je connais en danger.

-Arrête de dire des idioties ! s'écria Akira.

D'ordinaire, il ne crie jamais.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire tuer. De toute façon, tu ne peux aller nulle part, tu as encore plein d'examens à te faire faire, et même si tu t'échappais tu ne pourrais pas marcher à cause de ta cheville. BAM.

Touché.

-... de toute façon, je ne veux pas me cacher ni aller loin, ai-je marmonné, plutôt que d'admettre que j'avais tort.

Akira a souri puis m'a embrassé sur le front - enfin sur le bandage.

-Je suis content que tu sois entier. Je vais rentrer maintenant, il ne faut que l'on tarde trop... Tes frère et soeur et moi repasserons te voir demain, et on discutera de tout ça d'accord ? En attendant, essaie de dormir un peu, sinon je suis sûr qu'ils ont des trucs pour vous assommer ici.  
-C'est possible.  
-Bon. Temari et Kankurô vont venir te faire un dernier coucou. Sasuke, prend soin de lui comme tu sais le faire...  
-Aaargh Papa...  
-La consonance perverse a uniquement été ajoutée par tes soins, moi je n'y suis pour rien... Passe une bonne nuit.

Pour toute réponse, je lui ai fait une grimace. Puis je me suis tourné vers Sasuke.

-T'as pas de maison, toi ?  
-Si, mais les médecins voulaient voir si tout allait bien, si ma plaie ne se rouvrait pas etc, répondit Sasuke. Ils ont changé mes points de suture et j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici parce que je suis parano.  
-Parano, bien sûr... marmonnai-je tandis que Temari et Kankurô, qui attendaient à l'extérieur pendant notre petite conversation, entraient dans ma chambre.

Temari m'a serré contre elle, m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et un autre sur le front (décidément, c'est la journée) puis est ressortie en me disant que tout irait bien. Kankurô s'est contenté de me tapoter le crâne (oui, le crâne) et de repartir sans un mot. Aaah, l'amour fraternel.

Sasuke lui a lancé un regard noir avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. J'ai haussé les épaules, puis ait soufflé un bon coup.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? m'a demandé Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.  
-Rien.  
-Vraiment ? Tu oses encore me mentir, après tout ce temps ? Tu me prends sérieusement pour un imbécile, alors.  
-Il était temps que tu comprennes.  
-Ça va, la ferme. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai soufflé de nouveau.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai marre. De cette situation, de moi, tout.  
-Comment ça "toi" ? répliqua Sasuke d'un ton hésitant. Tu es une victime dans l'histoire, rien de plus..  
-Peut-être, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre dans une telle insouciance jusqu'ici. Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment j'ai pu être aussi indifférent face au danger qui me guettait, ça me sidère c'est.. raaah.  
-Indifférent ? Mais ton père était dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'il reviendrait un jour pour...  
-C'est lui qui s'est échappé en février. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais j'étais préoccupé par... autre chose à ce moment-là. Avec Akira à l'hôpital, et...

J'ai marqué une pause.

-... et toi, ai-je achevé.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, ce n'est pas le sujet. J'aurais du le voir venir, c'était tellement _bête et évident_...

Sasuke s'est levé et s'est rassis à côté de moi sur le lit.

-Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ça Garra. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, le retrouver avant qu'il ne te trouve ? Ça aurait été du suicide. Ça nous aurait juste amené à un scénario bien pire que celui qu'on vit actuellement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? SI j'avais été prêt, peut-être que tout ça aurait été terminé depuis bien longtemps, et avec une bonne fin.  
-J'en doute. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se torturer pour ça Gaara, là il faut plutôt qu'on trouve une solution pour votre appartement, et...  
-Oui oui d'accord. Mais...  
-Tais-toi, on arrête d'en parler.  
-Mais je...  
-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tout est ta faute alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Soit tu te tais, soit je te force.

J'ai lancé un regard noir à Sasuke, il me l'a rendu, et j'ai soupiré de nouveau.

-Bon, d'accord. Tu as de la chance que je sois assommé par les médicaments en ce moment...  
-Oui, bien sûr. Si je m'assois sur toi là, tu t'évanouis sec. En temps normal ça aurait été pire de toute façon, et injuste pour toi, étant donné que je suis bien plus fort que toi.  
-La ferme.

J'ai souri en relevant la tête, mais quand j'ai croisé son regard, ce que son père a fait m'est revenu comme un boomerang et j'ai détourné les yeux. Pourtant, ça ne m'a pas dérangé il y a deux minutes quand j'ai tenté de l'envoyer dans les abysses avec mes yeux, mais bon.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte ou pas. Il a posé sa tête sur la mienne durant quelques secondes, puis il s'est levé et a pris la télécommande à mon chevet.

-On se mate un truc ?

J'ai haussé les épaules en souriant, puis Sasuke a allumé la télé et a zappé tout en commentant les débilités qu'on voyait. Je renchérissais, et on a fait ça pendant environ trois heures et demie.  
C'était quand même bizarre. Hors contexte, on aurait dit une soirée totalement banale. Moi qui dit des conneries, Sasuke qui m'insulte, l'inverse. On rigole ensemble, on mange (les repas sont bien sûr assez maigres comparé à ce qu'on mange d'habitude). Difficile de croire qu'on se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital et non dans mon salon ou ma chambre tout court.

Quelque part, ça m'a fait du bien.

Mais lorsqu'une infirmière est passée pour virer Sasuke de ma chambre, je me suis senti mal. Ça voulait dire que j'allais être seul, et que j'allais devoir dormir tout seul... Ou ne pas dormir du tout et rester éveillé toute la nuit. Quoi, il faut bien que j'entretienne mes cernes de temps en temps.

-Je sais que c'est son métier et qu'il y a des règles, mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle est _chiante_, marmonna Sasuke après que l'infirmière soit partie. Bon, puisqu'il le faut...  
-Tu peux rester ?

Foutus médicaments qui me poussent à dire ce que je veux réellement.  
(Bon d'accord, ça m'est déjà arrivé par le passé... Je vais devoir arrêter de trouver des excuses.)

-Je ne comptais pas m'en aller, pour qui tu me prends ? Mais je vais quand même devoir faire un petit aller-retour, histoire de. Attends-moi.

Et il est sorti. Je l'ai entendu parler avec l'infirmière, puis leurs voix se sont éloignées.

**23h et quelques**

Sasuke est revenu quinze minutes plus tard. Quinze minutes beaucoup trop longues pour le coup, mais j'ai réussi à tenir. La preuve, à son retour, je n'avais même pas avalé ma langue.

Tiens, comment a-t-il réussi à passer devant les policiers devant ma porte ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. J'étais trop content qu'il soit de retour pour me tenir compagnie. Tiens, mais c'est ridicule ça. Pathétique, même...

-Hey regarde, je t'ai apporté une peluche.

Pathétique.

-T'as vu ? C'est un bébé salamandre. Il est mignon, hein.

Pathétique...

-Oui, toi aussi.

Doublement, triplement, infiniment pathétique ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries ?!

Sasuke m'a regardé, il a rougi, puis il a détourné le regard et a posé ladite salamandre sur une petite table - celle où pas mal de gens avaient posé des cadeaux en tout genre, ballons, nourriture, et même une console portable d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quant à moi, je me suis raclé la gorge en zappant de façon excessive.

Ça aurait pu durer des heures, mais finalement j'ai éteint la TV et Sasuke est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi sans rien dire.

Autre période de flottement.

-Tu dois être fatigué. On se couche ? proposa Sasuke.  
-OK.

Sasuke s'est relevé pour éteindre la lumière, mais je l'ai retenu par le bras pour une raison qui, sur le coup, m'a échappée.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

Il m'a regardé en haussant un sourcil.  
Je me demande bien pourquoi il fallait que je lui dise ça avant d'éteindre la lumière, mais bon, que voulez-vous. Aujourd'hui en particulier, je n'ai plus toute ma tête.

-Quand j'avais six ans, juste avant que je.. enfin, quand mon père et moi on...

Sasuke a hoché la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait de quoi je parlais et pour que je n'aie pas à répéter. Good guy Sasuke.

-Au moment où le couteau s'est.. après les quelques secondes de choc, ma mère m'a regardé dans les yeux et elle a murmuré quelque chose... Elle... enfin elle a essayé je pense mais... elle a dit "merci"... et elle souriait...

Ma voix tremblait, moi aussi. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je me suis retenu de ne pas pleurer (oui, je commence à en avoir marre de pleurer). Sasuke s'est rassis à coté de moi mais n'a rien dit.

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, ai-je poursuivi. Je ne savais pas si je devais ou... En plus je n'ai jamais eu la certitude que ça ait été sa dernière parole, ni même que ce que j'ai vu soit un vrai sourire et pas une grimace. Quelque part j'ai envie d'y croire, mais quelque part ça me paraît inconcevable aussi. C'est aussi pour ça que pendant une grande période de mon enfance je n'ai pas su quoi penser exactement. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai des doutes... Mais je devrais peut-être essayer de tirer un trait sur tout ça dorénavant... Enfin bon, tu dois définitivement me prendre pour un demeuré maintenant...

Grande inspiration. J'ai réussi à ravaler mes larmes, si c'est pas merveilleux.

Sasuke n'a rien dit. Je me demande comment il fait pour encaisser tout ça quand même, il n'y a pas si longtemps il me reprochait de ne pas lui dire assez de choses, et maintenant il connaît la quasi-totalité de ma vie. Putain de merde c'est vrai, il connaît la quasi-totalité de ma vie, et il est encore là à côté de moi, à m'offrir des peluches en forme de salamandre.

Ce type m'effraie.

-Tu n'es pas un demeuré. Tu as juste vécu des choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent même pas imaginer, et tu as fait de ton mieux pour t'en sortir.. Tu t'en es d'ailleurs très bien tiré je trouve.

Il a de nouveau posé sa tête contre la mienne, plus longtemps cette fois-ci, puis m'a embrassé quelque part entre le front et la joue (je vous ai vus venir, avec le "embrassé" ! non mais). Probablement la tempe ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Allez, au dodo maintenant.

**X**

_Je tiens à clarifier quelque chose d'important, quand nous nous sommes couchés, il ne s'est rien passé. Je lui ai fait une petite place sur mon lit, il m'a effectivement pris la main et tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de toute façon. Je crois que lui non plus._

_Mais bon grâce à lui, j'ai pu dormir plus ou moins tranquillement. J'avais le sommeil agité mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, il m'aidait à me rendormir. Je pensais que je le réveillais à chaque fois sans le faire exprès, mais le lendemain matin il m'a dit qu'en fait il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, juste parce que j'avais dit avant de se coucher "on n'a pas l'air vulnérable comme ça, emmitouflés sous notre couverture l'un contre l'autre. Un sommeil profond et hop! on est transformés en brochette"._

_Ça m'a touché, mais plutôt que de lui dire, je l'ai traité d'imbécile. Pour toute réponse, il m'a tiré la langue, ce que j'ai trouvé très mâture._

_C'est drôle, quand je suis avec lui, l'espace d'un instant, j'oublie que je suis poursuivi par mon psychopathe de père. Je ne devrais pas, vu que c'est à cause du père de Sasuke qu'il m'a retrouvé - oui bof... Il avait déjà trouvé Akira, alors... - mais bon que voulez-vous, ce crétin reste une de mes plus grandes faiblesses. Ça ne devrait vraiment pas être le cas pourtant._

_J'espère en finir vite avec cette histoire._

_Si seulement._

**0o Owari o0**

Eeeet... tac ! Voilà le fameux chapitre 30, qui je l'espère vous a plu ! Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour un tel retard, et d'ailleurs je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler ça un retard, après deux ans... mais comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Des bonnes qui se sont avérées être de mauvaises choses au final, d'où beaucoup de remords ressentis en ce moment.

Bref ! Là ma période de partiels va commencer (eh oui je suis à la fac ! Bizarre hein, touuuus les chapitres précédents ont été écrits à l'époque du collège et du lycée, mais surtout du collège), donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer, mais PLUS JAMAIS je ne publierai avec deux ans de retard ! En plus, vous venez de lire l'un des derniers chapitres, alors je ne vais certainement pas faire traîner ça plus longtemps. Je me suis remise en selle parce que d'une, ce n'est pas respectueux pour vous, et de deux, bordel ça me manquait d'écrire.

Enfin bon voilà. Je vous donne maintenant les explications de titres comme je le faisais tous les dix chapitres, que vous pouvez lire ou pas :) en plus maintenant je devrais avoir moins de mal à traduire n'importe comment.

**Chapitre 21 : Koto no Hoka -kotoba ga tarizu ni kizutsuke- (extrait de _Yellow Beauty - LM.C_)**  
(ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il y a plein de groupes que je n'écoute plus vraiment. xD et ce qui est drôle aussi, c'est qu'on dit "Hoka no Koto"... jolie faute.)  
Traduction : les autres mots -le fait que les mots me manquent te blesse. Après relecture, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre.. Ça valait le coup tiens! Même à la fin du chapitre j'ai écrit que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça d'ailleurs. Bon, on va dire que les paroles d'Akira ont quelque peu fait souffrir Gaara, et que, comme Gaara ne sait pas quoi dire à Sasuke (donc les mots lui manquent), il en souffre un peu. Ça ne me satisfait pas, mais tant pis !

**Chapitre 22 : Yuugure no Shazai (par _kagerou_)**  
Les excuses du crépuscule. J'avais trouvé le titre avant, donc je me suis arrangé pour que Sasuke (Gaara aussi), s'excusent au moment où le soleil se couche. HAHA. Bref j'ai tout dit, Sasuke s'excuse d'être parti, Gaara s'excuse de l'avoir frappé (même s'il a eu raison)... Ils s'excusent pour deux ou trois machins quoi.

**Chapitre 23 : Hakai (par _kagrra,_)**  
Destruction. Juste pour mettre un mot sur ce qui arrive à la famille de Sasuke, en somme. La vérité qui éclate au grand jour n'a finalement que fait apparaître les fissures qu'il y avait dans cette famille, et elle a fini par voler en éclat.

**Chapitre 24 : Sonzai Shoumei (par _ONE OK ROCK_)**  
On pourrait traduire " preuve d'une existence" ou "existence de preuve(s)" mais comme les Japonais fonctionnent à l'envers et moi aussi, je ne sais pas. Bref! Eh bien on peut voir des preuves un peu partout. La preuve que Gaara est complètement dingue de son Sasuke, à lui chercher du boulot, un appartement, alors que ça ne lui apporte rien au premier abord ; mais si son homme est heureux, alors il est heureux aussi :) la preuve que Sasuke est amoureux de Gaara -et accessoirement un imbécile- parce qu'il est prêt à refuser un job pour son confort, et enfin, la preuve que le père de Gaara -biologique- le surveille et lui envoie des cadeaux par-ci par-là (l'encens).

**Chapitre 25 : Yorokobi no Uta (par _KAT-TUN_... **j'ai honte aujourd'hui, et j'avais honte même quand j'ai choisi le titre.. **j'ai écouté uniquement un album du groupe...)**  
La chanson de la joie, du bonheur, de la cucusité quoi. Juste parce que Gaara fait un constat incroyable : il est heureux. Ça le fait chier, mais il est heureux, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

**Chapitre 26 : Rensa Hannou -sukoshi hayai keredo... (extrait de _12012 - Ocean_)**  
"Réactions en chaîne -un peu rapide mais..." Parce que dans ce chapitre, tout va vite. Sasuke et Gaara allaient très bien, et il a suffit d'une petite chose pour que tout bascule ; entre son père, l'appel de Tomo et le début de la grosse période de froid. Même Gaara ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé. Faut dire que les choses ont bien dégénéré en un peu plus de deux semaines... Mais c'était "en partie" de la faute du père de Sasuke, même si Gaara et Sasuke n'ont pas pris les meilleures décisions avant ça.

**Chapitre 27 : Rakka suru Yume (par _kagerou_)**  
"Un rêve qui se brise". Enfin rakka signifie "chute" mais vous voyez où je veux en venir. Pour contraster entre le rêve de Gaara au début et... la fin, avec leur rupture. C'est aussi pour montrer la chute de l'idéalisation que Gaara s'était faite, sur le fait que tout allait s'arranger entre lui et Sasuke. J'avoue, je l'ai fait exprès. xD l'espoir renaît, ils vont se parler... mais non. Ce sont les petites choses qui ont le plus de signification (cf. la sucette à la cerise). Et ça a conduit Gaara à être dans cet état-là... le pauvre.

**Chapitre 28 : Moebius no Yuutsu (par _Nightmare_)**  
Le Möbius de dépression. Parce que Gaara est anéanti par sa rupture, et dans tout le chapitre il a l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne pas s'en sortir. Il sent que sa tristesse ne le mènera nulle part et qu'il va rester au même point, qu'il ne sortira jamais de sa peine. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu appeler ce chapitre Zetsubou, qui veut dire désespoir (une chanson de MUCC), mais j'avais envie d'accentuer sur le fait que c'était infini, comme un cercle, et qu'il se retrouvait toujours au même endroit au final (d'où le cercle de Möbius).

**Chapitre 29 : Saikai (par _girugämesh_, nyaaah)**  
Ça veut dire "retrouvailles", mais comme je ne connais pas les kanji choisis par le groupe, on peut également traduire par "réouverture" ou "purification"... c'est très drôle, les trois traductions collent très bien au chapitre. Retrouvailles pour Gaara et son cher père, réouverture pour ses cicatrices aux poignets ainsi que ses blessures morales ; on peut même imager, avec une porte derrière laquelle il avait enfermé son passé, et qu'on a rouverte. Et, purification pour Gaara (du point de vue de son père le psychopathe). Tatsurô étant persuadé que c'est de la faute de son fils si sa femme est morte, sa vengeance l'a rongé pendant une dizaine d'années avant de pouvoir l'assouvir. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

**Chapitre 30 : Shizumu Kako (par _girugämesh_)**  
S'enfoncer dans le passé. Je ne pouvais trouver meilleur titre. xD flashback sur la vie de Gaara, et Gaara qui raconte à Sasuke sa traumatisante enfance dans les détails. Mystère levé ! Enfin je crois ? Si j'en ai oublié, dites-le moi, je clarifierai certaines choses. x)

Voilà c'est tout, je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions :) en attendant, à bientôt !


	31. Gokusou

Bien le bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! Comment ça va bien ? J'espère que vous passez un bon été et que vous en profitez bien. Pour vous faire un petit résumé du mien, j'ai eu mon année et donc passage en L2, je n'ai rien fait de mon mois de juillet à part dépenser inutilement de l'argent car je n'avais pas de boulot et... c'est tout ! Heureusement que je sauve la mise en allant au Japon la semaine prochaine, c'est plus constructif ! Bref, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma propre vie.

Je vous livre ici le 31ème chapitre de mon histoire adorée ! Un chapitre que je n'aime pas vraiment parce que je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe rien, mais... x) je suis obligée de le mettre en ligne sinon je ne peux pas publier la suite en fait. XD on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition... Je m'excuse d'avance. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis excusée pour avoir publié des chapitres que je n'aimais pas mais bon, je continue! Et ne vous en faites pas, d'ici 4-5 chapitres ce sera terminé je vous soûlerai plus 8D

Bref. Je vous laisse avec la suite de **Kuroi, Aka, Hoka**. _Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 31 – Gokusou**

_Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai croisé ceux de Sasuke. On s'est regardés, je lui ai souri, puis je me suis rappelé que ce n'était pas comme un de ces matins où je me levais et que je me retrouvais face à lui, que je pouvais lui faire ce que je voulais, qu'on pouvait se mettre en retard de différentes façon. Je pense qu'il l'a réalisé en même temps que moi, parce que ses yeux ont réagi de la même façon que les miens. C'est après ça qu'il s'est levé et qu'il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas dormi._

_La vie est dure en ce moment. Dans mes rares moments de sommeil tranquille, je suis pourchassé, parfois tué, et souvent torturé. Toujours juste avant de me réveiller. Mes autres rêves sont vides de sens, comme d'habitude. Mais le truc bizarre c'est que, de temps en temps, ce n'est pas moi qui suis torturé, et pas Tatsurô qui me fait du mal. Parfois c'est moi qui torture, parfois c'est un inconnu, parfois ce sont deux inconnus même. C'est kif-kif. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas trop, je pensais être un traumatisé de la vie, mais après les deux premiers jours suivant mon réveil, j'étais étrangement... calme. Pas insouciant ni quoique ce soit, mais j'arrêtais de paniquer toutes les trente secondes. Je n'en reste pas moins sur mes gardes hein, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut de dégoût à chaque fois que je vois une longue lame (ce qui je vous rassure, n'arrive pas très souvent)._  
_Oui parce que vous me voyez là là, mais il s'est passé environ une semaine depuis mon réveil. Enfin un peu moins genre cinq ou six jours mais vous savez que je perds la notion du temps depuis.. euh.. longtemps._

_Il ne s'est rien passé de notable, les gens venaient me rendre visite dès qu'ils pouvaient. Il y avait bien sûr Sasuke, Kamui, Akira, Temari, Kankurô, Tomo, pis Hiro, Haru, Jiro, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba et euh... tante Nao, son fils... Enfin à peu près tous les gens que je connais. Je radote, mais c'est toujours aussi surprenant. Agréable, mais surprenant._

**X**

**Mercredi 14 novembre - 16h et quelques**

Sasuke est passé me voir. Ça me fait du bien, mais je ne lui dirai jamais. J'emporterai ça dans la tombe.

À vrai dire c'est pas vrai, je lui ai déjà dit, et de toute façon il le sait. Ce salaud me connaît malheureusement par cœur.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté à manger, fit Sasuke en me tendant un petit sac en papier sorti de sa besace.  
-Sucré, salé ?  
-Les deux, voyons.

Je lui ai souri en sortant du sac ce qu'il m'avait apporté à manger. Un sandwich aux boulettes de viande, un soda à la cerise et deux brownies. C'est qu'il n'arrêtera jamais avec les cerises ce salaud.  
Je l'ai remercié et j'ai attaqué mon sandwich.

-Tu es venu seul aujourd'hui ? Kamui -et Naruto- avaient la flemme ? ai-je demandé, la bouche pleine.  
-Non, ils révisent. Pis il fallait que je te parle seul à seul..

J'ai posé mes vivres.

-Tu te rends compte que maintenant, dès que tu as un truc à me dire, je flippe.  
-Oui je comprends... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins terrible que ce que tu penses.  
-Ça me rassure genre pas du tout.

Sasuke a souri puis a attrapé un brownie dans le petit sac en papier.

-Ben quoi, il y en a deux, s'est-il justifié avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents.

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, mais... Mon père a été arrêté.

Silence.

-Oh.  
-Ouais. Tu as le droit de te réjouir hein, je t'autorise... c'est arrivé le lendemain de ton réveil, je voulais te ménager un peu donc j'ai attendu, désolé j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi comment ça va ?  
-Très bien.

Courte réflexion. Foutaises.

-Je sais que ton père est un salopard, mais ça reste quand même ton père, ai-je dit. Alors ce serait tout à fait normal que tu sois atteint par la nouvelle et que tu..  
-C'est bon, ça va, coupa Sasuke.

Silence. Sasuke a terminé son (non, _mon_) brownie et est allé jeter le papier à la poubelle.

-C'est moi qui l'ai dénoncé. C'était.. la moindre des choses, non ?

Pour toute réponse, j'ai haussé les épaules. Peut-être que oui, c'était la moindre des choses, mais moins je pense au père de Sasuke, mieux je me porte. Je prends toutefois son action en.. considération.

-Et comment va ta famille ? Ta mère, ton frère ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi n'en a rien à faire, mais je pense qu'il ne veut juste pas montrer que ça le touche. Et ma mère, ben... elle tient moins bien le coup que moi, malheureusement. Toute cette histoire l'a beaucoup affectée, elle est.. dévastée. Après le procès et la sentence, elle envisage de quitter la ville pour de bon. Je crois qu'elle a trop honte.  
-Je vois. Et euh.. elle n'est pas impliquée ? Enfin... elle n'est pas complice ?

Urgh, risqué.

-Ils essaient de trouver des preuves, répondit simplement Sasuke.  
-Tu y crois, toi ? ai-je demandé, sans montrer de réaction au fait qu'il n'en ait pas eu.  
-Je ne veux pas y croire... Mais tout est possible, après tout. Je ne devrais plus m'étonner de rien. Même si personnellement j'en doute quand même, ma mère n'est pas comme mon père, c'est pas un démon. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles aussi.  
-Oh, c'est.. gentil à elle.

Sasuke a eu un faible sourire et s'est assis sur la chaise en mettant ses pieds sur mon lit. Je les ai aussitôt poussés pour les remettre par terre.

-Ça va pas non ? T'es sale ! me suis-je écrié.  
-Quoi ?! Bah non regarde, j'ai mis les chaussures qu'on m'a données à l'entrée, il n'y a pas de problème. Puis je ne me rappelle pas que la saleté t'ait un jour dérangé.  
-T'es en train de me traiter de dégueulasse ? Tu peux parler !  
-Ah ouais ? Et l'été dernier, t'en fais quoi ? _Gros dégueulasse !_  
-Sérieusement ? Tu me la ressors celle-là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais pas seul, dans ce parc ! On était _deux_ !  
-Bah heureusement pour toi, t'aurais eu l'air malin tout seul ! Enfin remarque ta main droite t'aurait sûrement sauvé..  
-Parle pour toi, _gros dégueulasse !_ Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est même pas le même type de saleté.  
-Bof tu sais, la nature, laisser libre cours à la nature dans la nature, c'est naturel. Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur reste à l'extérieur, ce qui vient de l'extérieur est quand même extérieur malgré le fait que ce soit à l'intérieur.  
-Rooh, ferme-la.

On a ri un peu puis je me suis de nouveau attaqué à mon sandwich qui avait un peu refroidi. J'ai gardé les yeux rivés dessus, pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de Sasuke.  
Ça m'a fait bizarre d'évoquer ces souvenirs, sachant qu'ils appartenaient "au passé". (je ne vous l'ai pas raconté, ça fait parti de ces nombreux moments où on arrivait pas à contrôler notre libido. Je préfère.. oublier.) On en a parlé naturellement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si on n'avait pas rompu. Merde, ça y est, je recommence à me poser des questions sur notre relation. Je ne devrais pas, ça va m'embrouiller putain ! On a rompu à cause de son père apparemment, mais on a rompu quand même, je veux dire c'était pas la joie avant. Mais si c'est son père qui lui a dit d'arrêter cette relation, ça veut forcément dire qu'il a fait exprès d'être chiant non ? Mais on avait quand même des problèmes avant qu'il soit chiant, avec mes cachotteries, ses gamineries et tout ça. Ça me soûle, je comprends rien, je ne sais pas quoi penser, il faut que j'en parle à Kamui.

J'ai terminé mon sandwich et me suis éclairci la gorge.

-T'as pas une vie, par hasard ? Des devoirs, des machins comme ça ? ai-je balancé à Sasuke en même temps que je balançais le papier de mon sandwich à la poubelle (oups, loupé).

Il s'est tourné vers moi en souriant. Je l'ai regardé, puis me suis rendu compte que s'il m'avait posé une question pareille, j'aurais carrément été capable de répondre un truc du genre "si, c'est toi ma vie". J'espère qu'il n'y pense pas, et s'il y pense, je prie pour qu'il ne le dise pas. Je sais que je lui sauterais dessus s'il le faisait, mais je ne sais pas si je l'embrasserais ou je le frapperais.

-Bof, si. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, il y a une interro de maths demain. Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il en sortant un cahier.  
-J'ai environ un mois de cours de retard et tu me demandes de l'aide ? Vu comme ça, tu as effectivement besoin d'aide mec.  
-La ferme!  
-Et puis t'as pas honte, quémander de la sorte à une pauvre petite bête en convalescence ?  
-Pauvre petite bête ? Arrête ton char ! Te fous pas de ma gu..

Sasuke a été interrompu par la porte. Elle s'est ouverte en même temps qu'on y toquait.

Oh, Kankuro.

-Salut, ai-je lancé en levant la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Akira voulait te filer ça. Il n'a pas pu passer lui-même donc j'ai du m'y coltiner. Tiens.

Kankuro m'a lancé un sac en papier, similaire à celui que Sasuke m'a donné plus tôt, mais un peu plus grand. Je l'ai reçu dans les côtes.

-Mais aïe!  
-Oups, excuse-moi, j'ai mal visé. Bon, à plus tard hein.

Et il est retourné vers la porte pour partir. Sasuke s'est levé et s'est dirigé à grands pas vers lui. Au moment où Kankuro se retournait, Sasuke lui a mis un coup de poing monumental en plein visage.  
J'avoue que je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là.

-Ça ne t'est donc jamais arrivé de montrer un peu de respect à ta famille ? Sale con !  
-Mais ça va pas t'es malade ?! Qu'est- ce qui te prend, connard ?  
-Oi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Un des gardes. Sasuke et Kankuro l'ont regardé, puis Kankuro est parti sans un mot en laissant la porte ouverte. Le "garde" l'a refermée sans rien dire.

Sasuke est revenu s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était, il a ramassé son cahier et a sorti une feuille et un stylo. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué mes yeux de merlan frit ou en tout cas n'avait pas voulu faire de commentaire là-dessus.

-Sasuke ? ai-je risqué au bout d'un moment.  
-Oui ? Un problème ?  
-Non, ai-je aussitôt répondu avec un sourire (un vrai hein, il était même pas forcé), mais euh... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Parce que ton frère est un con, répondit Sasuke en feuilletant son cahier. Il aurait pu évoluer depuis l'orphelinat au moins, mais non. Il reste le même salopard insensible.  
-Je vois. D'accord.

Bon, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé au mois de septembre, je ne peux pas douter des sentiments de Sasuke sur le plan actuel. Sauf erreur de ma part, ils m'ont l'air assez clairs.

-File-moi tes maths avant que tu ne doives rentrer.

Sasuke m'a souri en me tendant son cahier, puis je l'ai aidé pour les deux heures suivantes.

**X**

_OK. Ça devient de plus en plus tendu entre Sasuke et moi, et je ne suis réveillé que depuis une semaine. Moi qui pensait que je mettrais plus de temps que ça à psychoter... Ce qui est con c'est que je ne pensais même pas m'inquiéter vu que je n'y pensais pas tout court parce que je n'avais pas à y penser. MERDE je raconte n'importe quoi et je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Infirmière !_

_Ahem. Pardon pour ce petit écart._

_Bref. Je disais donc, avant de perdre dans mes propres pensées, que mes nuits restaient agitées même si bah.. j'arrivais à dormir seul quoi. Beaucoup moins bien que quand Sasuke n'est pas là mais j'arrive à dormir. Bien sûr, il n'est pas le seul à me rendre visite (je l'ai déjà dit mais bon je le re-précise tout de même, on ne sait jamais), mais le voir tous les jours ou presque, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et ça me dégoûte de fondre comme ça devant lui après tout ce qui est arrivé. Et voilà je suis de nouveau en train de parler de lui... Je devrais mettre 500 yens dans une boîte à chaque fois que je le mentionne tiens. Ça me ferait bien chier._

_En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une pause. Bon c'est vrai qu'il se passe pas grand-chose._

**X**

**Vendredi 16 novembre - 16h et quelques**

-Kamui, on est vendredi.  
-Je sais !  
-Tu peux passer me voir ?  
-Bien sûr ! Mais tu me laisses le temps de sortir de cours et de faire le chemin jusque là-bas ?  
-D'accord. Mais viens vite hein.  
-Oui oui je me dépêche...  
-T'as intérêt.

Et j'ai raccroché. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un a toqué.

-Euh... entrez, ai-je lancé d'une voix forte et hésitante en même temps.

La porte s'est ouverte. Tiens, mais c'est Haruma, le gars du café.  
Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Kamui, et j'ai vraiment flippé ma race. Elle aurait vraiment fait hyper vite.

-Oh, salut.  
-Hey, ça va ?

La surprise étant passée, je suis quand même hésitant.

-Bof, ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, tu ne travailles pas ? ai-je demandé.  
-Pas aujourd'hui non, répondit Haruma avec un sourire, mais les autres oui. Je suis venu t'apporter ça de la part de tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un petit sac en papier.

Décidément, c'est la semaine.

-Eh ben, c'est très gen.. OH, DES MUFFINS !  
-Haha, je savais que tu apprécierais. On était tous d'accord là-dessus. Il y a un peu de tout, mais il y en a surtout chocolat-noisette. D'après Hiro ce sont tes préférés ?  
-Ouais. Merci beaucoup, il fallait pas !  
-Mais non c'est normal, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Tu es emprisonné ici du matin au soir, on peut au moins égayer un peu tes journées avec des muffins presque périmés non ?

J'ai ri.

-Ça reste des muffins. Tu remercieras tout le monde pour moi.  
-Pas de problème. Bon je te laisse, on m'avait chargé de te livrer.. _ce paquet_. Repose-toi bien.

Haruma s'est dirigé vers la porte après un dernier signe de la main. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'interpeller.

-Hé, attends un peu. Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux, que tu ne te sois pas tapé le chemin jusqu'ici pour rien.  
-Ce n'était pas pour rien, l'expression de ton visage quand tu as vu les muffins n'avait pas de prix. Elle vaut tous les voyages.  
-J'avais oublié que tu faisais ça, ai-je marmonné en souriant après un court silence.  
-Faire quoi ?  
-Que tu balançais ce que tu pensais sans pour autant te soucier de possibles conséquences.  
-Ben quoi, je suis un homme honnête, c'est tout. Ça te gêne, les hommes honnêtes ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-Dans ce cas n'en parlons plus. Mange tes muffins.  
-À vos ordres, chef. Mais manges-en aussi! Ça aussi c'est un ordre.

Il m'a souri (miam) et est venu s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. (en réalité je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On dirait un fauteuil, mais on dirait aussi une chaise. Je suis perturbé. On s'en fout complètement mais je tenais à le dire.)

-Je vais te laisser les muffins, depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler au café, j'en mange quasiment tous les jours. Très mauvais pour le poids ça - et les chances de ne pas avoir un diabète.  
-C'est pas faux... Mais ils sont tellement bons ! En plus t'es venu jusqu'ici, je vais pas tous les manger devant toi quand même ?  
-Si, et je me ferai un plaisir de regarder.  
-Euh... beûrk ?  
-Mais je disais pas ça pour... rooh et puis zut. Pense ce que tu veux. Si tu m'imagines prenant mon pied en train de te regarder dévorer des centaines de pâtisseries en tout genre, grand bien te fasse.  
-Ah certainement pas, je ferai pas ça! Je vais me contenter de ce que tu viens de dire et.. oublier. Au fait, quand tu ne travailles pas, tu fais quoi ?  
-Ben voyons, je vais à l'école. Enfin à Kyozan College.  
-Où ça ?  
-Tu sais, la Junior College à la limite de Kyoto. Environ à une demie-heure d'ici -enfin de chez moi. J'y étudie les sciences humaines, anthropologie et sociologie précisément. Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la façon de s'exprimer des êtres humains.  
-Oh, c'est pas mal, ai-je commenté, sincère. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la fac ?  
-Quelle question, je ne veux pas être médecin. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, enfin pour moi.

J'ai haussé les épaules en tendant le sachet à Haruma. Il m'a regardé, m'a souri et a pioché un muffin au hasard.

-Fruits rouges. C'est cool les fruits rouges. Tu aimes ça, les fruits rouges ?  
-Euh... Oui ça va, ai-je répondu, me mordant littéralement la langue pour ne pas ajouter que j'entretenais un rapport tout particulier avec les cerises.  
-Pas de "ça va", ce sont les meilleurs fruits. J'adore les fraises, et les cerises aussi. Je trouve ça mignon comme fruit d'ailleurs.  
-Mignon ? Un fruit ? me suis-je étonné.  
-Ouais, c'est petit, tout rouge, et elles vont toujours par deux. Je trouve ça chou moi. Et... sexy, aussi.  
-OK, là tu m'as perdu.  
-Te moque pas ! C'est pas le fruit en lui-même qui est sexy... Ce serait débile de dire ça. Et bizarre. Surtout bizarre.  
-Je te le fais pas dire.  
-Bref. Non mais j'aime les différentes teintes des cerises, entre le rouge écarlate, le rouge sang, le rouge sombre... Bref, je m'arrête, ou tu vas me trouver encore plus fou que je ne le suis.. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les cerises ?  
-Ben rien, j'aime bien ça..  
-Tu as crispé ta main droite. Là, à l'instant. Ça te rappelle un mauvais souvenir ?  
-Ça... me fait penser à Sasuke, marmonnai-je en fouillant délibérément dans le sachet de muffins (malheureusement trop petit pour me noyer dedans).  
-Aah, je vois. Hiro m'a parlé de vous deux... C'est de lui dont tu me parlais, non ? Quand tu mentionnais un de tes traumatismes.  
-Bien vu. Mais la situation est.. beaucoup plus compliquée, maintenant.  
-Parce que tu as failli mourir ? Ça se comprend.  
-Bon sang, arrête un peu de faire ça ! me suis-je écrié en riant presque malgré moi.  
-Ben quoi, c'est vrai non. Tu as failli mourir, il se rend compte qu'en réalité il t'aime. J'ai tort ou pas ?  
-... Non. J'avoue qu'au fond de moi je pense ça, mais ça reste plus compliqué que ça.  
-Ah bon. Raconte-moi alors. Et je te donnerai les détails de mes traumatismes.  
-Avec ton frère ? Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne veux pas entendre les détails de ta clavicule brisée.  
-Je comptais raconter le reste, mais si les détails gores t'intéressent...  
-Certainement pas. On peut en retourner à tes études ?  
-C'est moins intéressant, mais OK. C'est vrai qu'on a été interrompus par le muffin aux fruits rouges. Eh bien en parallèle de mes études de sciences humaines, j'étudie l'art, également.  
-Intéressant. Pour comprendre comment on peut s'exprimer à travers l'art ?  
-Tu es doué.

Toc, toc.

-Entrez, dis-je.

Kamui a d'abord passé sa tête derrière la porte, puis elle est entrée "toute entière". Elle avait un grand sourire.

-Salut ! Je vous dérange pas j'espère ? fit Kamui en nous regardant successivement.

Tu veux pas dire des choses plus évidentes encore ? N'importe quoi.

-Non non, répondit Haruma, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je vais m'en aller de toute façon, pour vous laisser discuter entre vous.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de... ai-je commencé.  
-Je sais que tu dis ça pour être poli, m'a coupé Haru d'une voix douce, mais si, je suis obligé. Mais je ne suis venu que pour te livrer des muffins, ce que j'ai fait. La discussion c'était une récompense. Et non, je ne vais pas arrêter, ajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Parfois, je me dis que tout ce qu'il reste, c'est l'honnêteté.

Je suis resté coi. Ce gars est vraiment intriguant.

On a suivi du regard Haruma se lever et quitter la pièce avec Kamui, puis on s'est regardé. Elle avait un grand sourire.

-Tais-toi, lui ai-je lancé d'un ton acerbe.  
-Ehhh, mais j'ai rien dit! s'est aussitôt exclamée Kamui, visiblement offusquée. Salaud va. T'es une vraie teigne depuis qu'ils ont changé ton traitement...  
-Tu veux dire depuis que j'ai les idées claires ? Ça me fait plaisir, moi... Bref. Te voilà ENFIN ! Je t'ai à peine vue cette semaine, c'est quoi cette lubie de me laisser seul avec Sasuke ? C'est affreusement barbare.  
-J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'accuses de te laisser seul avec ton "ex". Ce sont des visites de courtoisie, non ? Et puis c'est pas comme si vous étiez réellement_ séparés_...  
-Ah ouais ? Pourtant je me souviens bien lui avoir dit que c'était fini. Bref. Justement je voulais t'en parler.

Je lui ai balancé mes réflexions/problèmes mentaux, comme souvent. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité. J'ai parlé de notre relation avant que Sasuke et moi ne nous séparions, après la rupture, et après mon réveil, et je lui ai dit à quel point j'étais confus par rapport à ce que j'avais ressenti et ce que je ressentais actuellement.

-C'est effectivement compliqué.. Mais il faut faire la part des choses, et savoir si ce qui importe le plus c'est avant, ou maintenant. Que tu vives dans le moment présent et arrête d'en vouloir au passé.

C'est la journée des punchlines ou quoi ?!

-Mmmmoui d'accord. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à pardonner et encore plus à oublier.. Et la douleur que j'ai ressenti après notre rupture n'est pas facile à mettre de côté tant elle est réelle, tu vois ?  
-Oui je vois... C'est sûr que c'est.. pas aisé. Et ce, malgré le fait que son attitude soit un jeu ?  
-Ouais, même si... raaah. Tu vois à quel point c'est compliqué. Je sais qu'il me mentait pour me "protéger" mais on allait mal avant qu'il ne voie son père ! Bordel j'en ai marre de me répéter.. !  
-OK OK, du calme. Hum... Établissons les faits. Tu aimes Sasuke.  
-Oui...  
-Ce n'était pas une question, c'est évident pour à peu près tout le monde sur cette planète. _Je reprends_, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air courroucé. Tu aimes Sasuke, il est probablement toujours amoureux de toi également. Vous vous aimez malgré la crise que vous avez traversé il y a quelques mois -sinon, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été une crise, n'est-ce pas ?- et vous y avez plus ou moins survécu.  
-On n'y aurait probablement pas survécu si je ne m'étais pas fait attaquer, n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer.  
-Arrête avec tes "si". Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. D'ailleurs, son père vous a fait rompre, mais s'il est en prison maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que tout ça est, disons... annulé ?

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça.

-Merde. Tu as raison.  
-Vous ne devriez pas tarder à recommencer à vous revoir alors !  
-Non.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. J'en sais rien. C'est pas si facile que ça... On va pas se remettre ensemble par automatisme. La réciprocité des sentiments n'est pas forcément un facteur..  
-Pourtant, c'est fortement suggéré dans une relation, répliqua Kamui en haussant les sourcils de façon sarcastique.  
-_Oui, je sais_. Mais il faudrait que j'en discute avec lui... Même s'il va probablement me déballer la même chose que toi..  
-Donc, tu n'as pas envie de te remettre avec lui ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, mais dès que je l'envisage, je pense aux dernières semaines de.. nous, et comment j'étais après. Et ça me fend le cœur. Même si aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout ça a été balayé, ça me fait quand même mal. Encore plus quand je pense à son père impliqué.. Non en fait, ça ça m'énerve, c'est une autre histoire.  
-C'est sûr. Je te demanderais bien d'oublier son père un instant, mais c'est un peu à cause de lui que tout est arrivé, alors bon... Mais tu n'as pas à blâmer Sasuke pour ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. Il... voulait te protéger, lui.

Silence. C'était vrai, ce que disait Kamui. Mais je ne sais pas, me ranger de ce côté-là me répugnait un peu. C'est trop facile d'oublier tout ce qui est arrivé. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? Je vais sortir de l'hôpital, retourner en cours, et quoi ? Sasuke et moi, on va être amis ? Comme avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble ? On a bien vu ce que ça donnait quand on était dans la même pièce en étant séparés, si là je dois faire ami-ami sachant qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... C'est frustrant. Et nul.

Et bête.

Et rageant.

Vous voyez pourquoi c'est compliqué ?  
Ou alors c'est moi qui complique la chose. Bof, c'est peut-être ça. Je n'ai jamais été connu pour être quelqu'un de simple et d'intelligent de toute façon.

-Au moins, tu ne peux plus dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre Haruma et moi, dis-je au bout d'un moment.  
-Bof, tu sais, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit Kamui avec un petit sourire. J'ai senti que j'avais interrompu quelque chose en arrivant tout à l'heure...  
-Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu peux pas dire ça sachant que tu m'as fait un méga speech sur le fait que je sois dingue amoureux de Sasuke, c'est débile !  
-Tout est possible. Mais.. tu as raison. Enfin tu ne peux pas nier le fait que lui t'aimes bien.  
-Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi qui ne l'as vu que trois fois dans ta vie ?  
-Mais ça se voit ! Il suffit d'observer un peu les choses, pour moi c'est évident. On me demande souvent que je sais telle ou telle chose, mais ça se voit. Si tu ouvrais un tant soit peu les yeux... Enfin c'est vrai que toi t'es aveugle.  
-C'toi qu'est aveugle ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Kamui m'a souri.

-On peut changer de sujet, si tu veux. Quand est-ce que tu quittes l'hôpital ? Tu es là depuis une éternité.  
-Je ne sais plus. Ça devrait prendre du temps, avec mes opérations à la tête et à l'estomac. Je suis là depuis combien de temps du coup, trois semaines, quelque chose comme ça ?  
-Oui à peu près. Bof, je pense que tu seras sorti d'ici Noël hein..  
-J'espère aussi, ça me rendrait un peu triste de passer Noël à l'hôpital... Enfin, en fait je m'en fiche un peu, je ne suis pas très fêtes, mais bon. C'est dommage quand même. Tu pars ?  
-Non, pas cette fois. Cette année est trop mouvementée pour que je m'éloigne.  
-Si tu dis ça à cause de moi...  
-_Cesse_ de tout ramener vers ta pomme, Gaara. Ça devient lassant de te voir prendre la responsabilité de tout et n'importe quoi..

J'ai baissé les yeux. Kamui m'a attrapé la main et m'a souri une fois qu'elle eut croisé mon regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand même, hein, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire puis j'ai attrapé le sachet de muffins à côté de moi pour lui en proposer (non je n'y ai pas pensé depuis qu'elle est arrivée).

Que ferais-je sans ma Kamui.

**X**

_Vider mon sac m'a fait du bien. Mais en fait... ça ne m'a avancé à rien. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire (tiens, je ne savais même pas que je devais prendre une décision. En fait, c'est une avancée notable)._

_Ça m'énerve de devoir faire un choix. Je me fais toujours chier pour savoir quelle décision prendre, faire le meilleur choix, etc. La plupart du temps ça ne marche pas en plus. Du coup, pour une fois, je suis tenté de laisser les choses aller, suivre leurs cours et voir où ça nous mène. Il n'y a pas d'urgence à ce que je sache ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout m'obligeait à décider de notre sort maintenant._

_... Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire ?_

_On dirait, hein. On dirait que je me terre derrière ces explications parce qu'en réalité je n'ai pas envie de prendre la peine de prendre une décision (oui c'est élaboré et on va loin dans le domaine de la flemmardise) et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.. Ouais, ça m'en a tout l'air._  
_Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment à prendre une décision dans la minute, il n'y a pas de compte à rebours au-dessus de ma tête, et pas de bombe qui va exploser si je ne me prononce pas. Par conséquent, je vais prendre mon temps et réfléchir..._

_Ça fait du bien de s'attarder sur des problèmes aussi futiles, hein ?_  
_Ne pas penser au fait qu'on puisse se faire attaquer à n'importe quelle minute de la journée, de la nuit. Avoir constamment en tête une douleur physique incroyable alors qu'on n'est pas touché. Être hanté par un visage à de trop nombreuses occasions.. et ce sourire..._

_Argh, ça y est, je recommence à paniquer. C'est vraiment un gros travail pour tenter d'oublier ce genre de choses, je pensais mieux gérer. Je dois avoir.. perdu l'habitude._

_Bordel, ça va animer les prochaines nuits ça._

_Allez Gaara, fais le vide, fais le vide, fais le vide vide vide.._

**X**

**Samedi 1er décembre - 14h et quelques**

Ouais, un bond de deux semaines. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable, sinon je serais revenu plus tôt. Je peux vous faire un petit résumé :

Tomo m'a rendu visite plusieurs fois (ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle que maintenant qu'il ne m'a pas vu avant hein. À part le jour de mon réveil, il m'a quasiment vu tous les jours), et je lui ai parlé de ma "relation" avec Sasuke. En fait je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée étant donné que Tomo déteste Sasuke ; mais bon là sa haine est plus portée vers Tatsurô donc ça va. Il ne veut pas que je me remette avec Sasuke parce que j'ai effectivement trop souffert et il le tient en parti responsable de ma présence à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est que partiellement vrai. Je lui ai rappelé que c'était quand même plus de la faute de son père et que sans lui, j'aurais pas été à l'hôpital mais à la morgue.  
Ensuite Akira m'a dit qu'il était toujours en pleines recherches pour un appartement. Pour moi ça n'a pas de logique, mais je ne suis pas trop en position de me battre. Soit dit en passant, il paraît que je pourrai sortir d'ici deux à trois semaines. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je deviens de plus en plus barjo à force d'être enfermé dans cette pièce. Et déjà que je suis pas mal fou, ça commence à devenir vachement difficile à gérer cette histoire.  
Après que s'est-il passé... j'ai vu Hiro, Kamui encore, Haruma, Sasuke bien sûr (avec qui je n'ai soit dit en passant toujours pas parlé) et euh... ah tiens, la police. Je ne parle pas souvent de leurs visites parce que 1) elles me mettent _très_ mal à l'aise 2) elles m'obligent souvent à me replonger dans des choses que je préfère arrêter de ressasser et 3) au bout d'un moment c'est toujours la même chose. On me demande des détails sur mon enfance, sur les habitudes de Tatsurô (une de mes questions préférées ; comment je pourrais le savoir, moi qui ne le croise que tous les dix ans ?!), sur ses "motivations". Je sais que ça pourrait servir à arrêter l'autre malade, mais sur le coup c'est vraiment dérangeant et en plus, ce mec est presque incapturable (et a) ceci n'est pas un mot et b) comme un terroriste dont je tairai le nom).

Bref. Me voilà, un énième samedi après-midi, debout à quatorze heures, avec pour occupation une PSP et Mortal Kombat Unchained. Là tout de suite il n'y a personne, donc ça passe le temps. Ce n'est pas que je veuille faire l'homme exigeant, mais ils exagèrent quand même ; je ne suis d'usage jamais seul un samedi. Un samedi bordel de. Où sont-ils passés ? Et où est passé Sasuke ? Il est _toujours_ là... Ahem je veux dire, où sont-ils passés ?

... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, je réclame ? Moi, Gaara Sabaku ? Non mais sérieusement. C'est clair que là, je suis devenu complètement malade. Et je ne réclame pas n'importe quoi, je réclame des gens. De la _compagnie_.

Je crois que j'ai un peu trop changé ces deux dernières années.

Toc toc (non, pas moi).

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre. Je prie pour que ce soit un de mes "proches"... c'est l'infirmière. Ah oui, on doit m'enlever mes points de suture aujourd'hui ; au ventre. Argh. Je vais vous épargner ça quand même.

... Et me voici donc, environ une demie-heure plus tard, le ventre bien frais. J'en ai marre d'être trimbalé dans ce fauteuil roulant pour aller de salle en salle. Même quand je vais "prendre l'air", on me met dedans alors que je suis capable de marcher. Un peu terrible mais bon, après tout je suis un "malade". Pis bon OK, ma cheville est cassée et j'ai toujours la jambe dans le plâtre, je peux quand même marcher. À l'aide d'une béquille. Oui bon OK je peux pas marcher tout seul.

Bref. On me ramène dans ma chambre après m'avoir enlevé mes points de suture (pas très plaisant comme affaire). J'avais la ferme intention de me lever du fauteuil, me laisser tomber sur mon lit et finir ma partie de Mortal Kombat avant de piquer un bon somme. Mais qui vois-je en entrant dans ma chambre ? Mon père (Akira, pas l'autre malade).

-Tiens, Papa! La forme ? lui ai-je lancé en me levant, et il s'est précipité pour m'aider à m'asseoir sur le lit.  
-Oui la forme, et toi ça va ?  
-Mouais. Je ne savais pas que tu passais aujourd'hui, il y a un problème ?  
-Problème, non, mais j'ai quelques nouvelles. Pour commencer, j'ai peut-être trouvé un appartement, il est au Sud de la ville. Je dois me renseigner pour obtenir quelques détails, mais il devrait être disponible assez rapidement...  
-Ahem.. youpi ? ai-je risqué.  
-Si tu veux. Autre chose aussi, euh... le poste de police m'a appelé ce matin. Le complice de Tatsurô a été arrêté hier soir.

Youpi ?

-On pense qu'il devrait avoir des informations sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Tatsurô, poursuivit Akira devant mon mutisme. Ça.. pourrait se terminer très bientôt, tout ça...

Je n'ai rien dit. Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Tatsurô est peut-être même sous mon lit, à l'heure qu'il est. Ou éventuellement dans les toilettes de ma chambre ? Caché dans les canalisations, comme le clown de "Ça" ? Oh non je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais repenser à ce film.

Il pourrait également avoir quitté le pays ou un truc du genre, mais j'en doute étant donné qu'il veut me trucider. Comme ça n'aurait pas de logique d'agir de la sorte, je pense qu'il est plutôt caché dans mes canalisations parce que ça a plus de sens niveau proximité.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, Papa, ai-je fini par marmonner quand même. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont comme informations du coup ou... ?  
-Non pas encore, mais la police m'a dit que dès qu'ils obtenaient des renseignements sur quoique ce soit, on nous en informerait. Si lui et Tatsurô sont restés ensemble longtemps, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder je pense..

Akira n'appelait jamais Tatsurô "ton père". On peut le comprendre.

-Enfin bon, comme je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles à te donner sur ce sujet... poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules. Je vais te parler de l'appartement, d'accord ?  
-Fais donc, ai-je répondu avec un sourire las.  
-Il est à la limite de Konoha, donc vraiment pas loin de Kyoto -avec le bon train, une petite dizaine de minutes. Je ne l'ai pas encore visité, mais les photos en jettent ! Trois chambres, un beau salon, une cuisine ouverte, et... roulement de tambours... Deux salles de bain ! _Deux, bordel !_ C'est pas le paradis ? Il y a également deux cabinets de toilette et une petite terrasse.  
-Tu me vends du rêve là Papa. Il est pas un peu... cher ?  
-Non ! Je ne sais plus pourquoi, je crois que le résident d'avant était fou, ou alors la gare est à proximité par conséquent on entend très bien les trains... enfin quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
-L'un comme l'autre ne me dérangent pas. Mais j'ai quand même une question, Papa.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Tu veux trouver un bon appartement, d'accord. Mais supposons que Tatsurô se fasse attraper rapidement, euh.. le fait de déménager ne devient pas.. inutile ?  
-Possible.

J'ai attendu qu'il continue sa phrase, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Boaf, si tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes -et c'est ce qui va arriver- je vendrai la maison, te laisserai l'appartement et irait vivre à Tokyo. Voilà.

What ?  
Est-ce que sa réponse était déjà toute prête et réfléchie ou dit-il simplement un gros tissu de conneries pour me faire taire ? Le connaissant... j'en sais fichtrement rien, justement.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'arriverai à me payer un appartement pareil ?  
-Ce n'est pas si élevé. Et puis, je peux toujours t'aider en te filant un peu d'argent. Entre ça et ton boulot au café..  
-Que je ne reprendrai que dans plus d'un mois...  
-... tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème, acheva Akira avec un sourire. Et puis, il y a plusieurs chambres. Tu n'auras qu'à vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre! Ce sera plus fun et vous paierez moins.  
-Mouais... Sortant de ta bouche, tout paraît beaucoup plus facile tu le sais ça ?  
-Si tu le dis. Mais je suis sûr que ça va arriver ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

J'ai secoué la tête d'un air dépité, ce qui a eu pour résultat de faire rire Akira. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, comme souvent.

On est resté là à papoter comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite, puis je me suis retrouvé seul avec ma télévision, ce qui est arrivé fréquemment ces six dernières semaines.

**XxX**

_... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire._

_Je sais bien que je ne suis pas enfermé dans une routine quelconque, mais je commence à m'ennuyer ferme coincé dans cet hôpital. Me réveiller après des cauchemars, attendre mon petit déjeuner, battre mes propres records à Mortal Kombat, attendre une éventuelle visite d'Akira, attendre mes soins, mon déjeuner, dormir, re-jouer à Mortal Kombat, recevoir de la visite d'une ou plusieurs personnes, éviter de penser à Sasuke (ou alors éviter de penser à ce que je ressens pour lui quand c'est lui qui me rend visite), nouveaux soins, douche, dîner, TV, dodo, rêves/cauchemars, et re-belote._

_Toujours incroyablement barbant._

_Je me sens enfermé bordel, laissez-moi sort-_

_En fait non, Tatsurô est quelque part dehors, alors rester ici c'est.. pas mal. Même si je déteste le fait qu'il soit dehors avec mon monde à portée de ses mains.. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi alors que je suis coincé ici..._

_En fait non, laissez-moi sortir..._

**XxX**

**Jeudi 6 décembre - 15h et quelques**

Le petit speech précédent vous a été donné avant que j'aie ma date de sortie. On me l'a donnée entre temps ! Le 23 décembre, si c'est pas mignon... Juste avant Noël. C'est une délicate attention des médecins, mais personnellement, je m'en contrefiche. Enfin, surtout quand on tient compte de ma situation actuelle.

Bref, j'arrête de faire le con insensible (ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours été comme ça) et je profite plutôt du fait que Tomo soit venu me voir aujourd'hui.

-C'est gentil de passer le jour de ton seul jour de repos, l'ai-je remercié.  
-Tu vas me dire ça toutes les semaines ? rétorqua Tomo avec un sourire. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, surtout quand on a un ami à l'hôpital. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
-Bof.. Tranquille. Pas fait grand-chose ces derniers temps. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était allé voir son père mardi.  
-Ah ? Des informations intéressantes ?  
-Un peu, mais Tatsurô n'a pas révélé son méga plan à tout le monde, alors... Ils essaient de construire quelque chose de solide avec ça et ce que son complice a révélé, mais ils ne me tiennent pas souvent au courant. Donc moi, je n'ai pas grand-chose.  
-Ah bon. Et entre Sasuke et son père ?  
-Une relation que j'envie par rapport à celle que j'ai avec _mon_ père... rooh, ça va, ai-je ajouté en voyant le regard que Tomo m'a lancé. Que veux-tu, c'est plus conflictuel que jamais, mais je pense que Sasuke fait croire à son père qu'il pourra obtenir son pardon en échange d'informations. J'avoue avoir du mal à suivre cette histoire, parce que Fugaku a renié son fils à la seconde où il a su qu'il sortait avec moi, et là il veut le pardon de Sasuke. Ça n'a pas de sens, non ? Il conduit Sasuke à se détester lui-même, à faire des choses contre son gré... Il veut son pardon, d'accord, mais il aurait peut-être pu réfléchir à ses actes. Enfin bon... cette histoire me dépasse.  
-Je vois ça, finit par dire Tomo avec un petit sourire que je ne compris pas. Espérons que Fugaku arrive à prendre de bonnes décisions à partir de maintenant.. Et qu'il pourrisse en prison.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas objectif.  
-Comment voudrais-tu que je le sois ? Autant me demander de me faire pousser un œil sur le front..  
-Pas besoin, avec ton visage de rapace...  
-Va te faire, l'éclopé.

J'ai ri, puis je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur.

-Bon, à part ça... Toi et Sasuke, ça va ? me demanda Tomo en changeant de ton (eeeuuuargh).  
-Ben... ouais.  
-Ouais quoi ? Tu as décidé de quelque chose ou pas ?  
-Bon sang mais laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, personne ne voit que je suis en situation de crise ?  
-Bien sûr que si on voit, mais d'une, c'est _toi_ qui est venu demander de l'aide, et deux, on sait également que tu es du genre à te concentrer sur des problèmes futiles plutôt que de psychoter sur des soucis dignes de ce nom. Je te demande _donc_ comment ça va entre vous.

Bordel de merde, ce qu'il me connaît bien ce con. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Est-ce que mes amis proches sont _si_ proches de moi, ou suis-je incroyablement facile à cerner ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais régler la question après... tout ça, ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux.  
-Je sais, mais tu as quand même envie de vite régler la question, non ?  
-Oui mais... je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, moi.  
-Tu veux du papier et un stylo ? Pour une liste pour/contre. Je ne t'apprends rien en disant que c'est très pratique.  
-Non tu ne m'apprends rien, mais tu joues souvent tes relations avec une liste de pour et de contre toi ?  
-À vrai dire non, mes relations amoureuses ne sont jamais aussi compliquées. Rappelle-moi d'ailleurs qu'en partant, je dois appeler ma copine.  
-OK. Je me moque, mais je finirai sûrement par la faire, cette liste... C'est juste que c'est tellement.. trouble comme situation. Nos sentiments sont tellement évidents que c'en est presque ridicule. Mais d'un autre côté...  
-Tu as envie de le frapper dès que tes pensées s'égarent, acheva Tomo en hochant la tête.  
-C'est ça. Quel genre de relation résulte de ce genre de choses, hein ? Je vais pas le frapper entre deux baisers, ça risque d'être chiant et douloureux.  
-Pas que, rétorqua Tomo avec un sourire. Tu te rends compte que tu vas être obligé de faire abstraction d'une chose n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Justement. Soit tu ignores tes sentiments, et tu dis au revoir à ta relation amoureuse avec Sasuke, soit tu apprends à vivre avec tout ce qui concerne votre précédente séparation et vous pouvez avoir une liaison "saine".

Je n'ai rien dit. Était-ce aussi simple que ça ? On m'a exposé le problème plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, mais j'ai l'impression que ça devient un tantinet plus clair avec ces énonciations. Ou peut-être que c'était clair depuis le début mais que je refusais de me frotter à une possible éventualité de prendre une décision qui puisse me faire avancer..

Ouais, ça me paraît plausible.  
Surtout qu'on m'a déjà dit ça mais avec des termes différents quoi.

Je suis _vraiment_ un esprit torturé quand je m'y mets.

-Tu... n'as pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non. Mais puisque tu dois envisager toutes les possibilités et que tu es plus ou moins aveuglé par l'amour...  
-Ça va ça j'ai compris, l'ai-je interrompu en souriant malgré moi. C'est quand même gentil de m'aider à choisir, Tomo, merci. Et ce même si tu as déjà fait _ton_ choix.  
-Bah quoi, tout le monde a droit à une opinion !  
-Oui, tu as raison. Heureusement que cette décision n'influencera que très partiellement ta vie.  
-Oui, très partiellement.

Il m'a souri, puis il a dérivé sur des sujets qui concernaient sa vie à lui. Ce qui m'a fait du bien étant donné que, peu importe à quel point j'ai besoin de parler de mes problèmes et de ma propre vie, en réalité, je n'aime pas ça.

**XxX**

_Deux ou trois heures après, Sasuke est passé, comme souvent. Rares sont les jours où il ne vient pas, on dirait qu'il ne va pas en cours, c''est... perturbant. Pas dérangeant, mais.. vous voyez._

_Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive autant que ça à éviter de discuter avec lui. En fait ça se fait naturellement presque, on discute de tout et de rien, de ce qui se passe avec mon père, et dès qu'on épuise le sujet de son propre père, on repart sur les conneries et le tout et rien ; blabla sur ce qui arrive au lycée et autres. Ça me fait presque me sentir comme un mec normal qui aurait raté les cours parce qu'il a un mauvais rhume._

_J'ai juste hâte de sortir de cette prison. Bon d'accord, je ne devrais pas appeler cette chambre une prison, c'est grâce à "elle" que ma vie n'est plus en danger et qu'on me guérit. Mais comme ça fait une semaine que j'entends les médecins dire que je vais beaucoup mieux, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis coincé ici jusqu'au vingt-trois décembre. Enfin bon... C'est pas grave, on va s'amuser à la sortie..._

_Ouais, je sens que ça va être sympa ce qui m'attend._

**0o Owari o0**

Fin du 31ème chapitre ! Je l'a pondu à une vitesse "normale" on va dire, sauf que je ne le trouve pas bien du tout. XD enfin comme j'ai très envie d'écrire la suite qui est un tantinet plus intéressante, il fallait bien que je termine ce chapitre-là... Non ? Si si. Bref !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, c'est un chapitre de transition, je viens de dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais peut-être que vous oui ! Ou pas d'ailleurs ! Racontez-moi touuuuut ...

La suite n'arrivera par contre pas avant... septembre ou octobre, désolée ! Parce que je décolle le 16 août pour aller au Japon pendant trois semaines, et je n'aurais conséquemment pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre 32.. Ce que vous comprenez je pense x) ensuite la rentrée arrive, l'organisation autour de tout ça... Je ne sais pas exactement quand je publierai le prochain, mais soyez sûrs que maintenant que je suis revenue, je ne vais pas repartir de sitôt ! è.é

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez bien profitez du chapitre, et je vous souhaite en attendant un bon séjour sur FFnet !

À bientôt chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! :)


End file.
